Une Séparation
by Gouline971
Summary: Ils se sont aimés, ils se sont mariés, ils ont eu deux bébés et perdu un bébé. Ils ont pleuré, ils se sont déchirés, ils se sont séparés et ont fini par divorcer. Mais la question que tout le monde se pose est si Drago et Hermione finiront par se réconcilier et de nouveau s'aimer…
1. Il a signé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors comment allez-vous ?** J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon été et que vous avez pu profiter du soleil et de la chaleur. Mais comme j'aime le dire, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et nous voici donc en Septembre d'attaque pour la rentrée !

Bon, pour ma part je n'ai pas eu de vacances, ce sera pour plus tard sans doute mais je souhaite un bon retour à tout le monde !

 **Bref, parlons de choses beaucoup plus sérieuses !**

Je vous présente aujourd'hui **le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction** que je considère comme étant un **risque**!

 **Pourquoi ?** Parce que premièrement, **cette fiction est la suite d'un OS** que j'avais écrit l'année dernière à la même période : _**Une Simple Signature**_.

 **Lorsque j'avais écrit ce OS** , je m'étais promisee de ne jamais écrire et surtout poster une suite de peur de gâcher cette courte histoire que je vous avais montré. Seulement plus les mois passaient et plus cette suite prenait une place importante dans ma tête si bien que lorsqu'une revieweuse m'avait demandé si elle pouvait en écrire une, j'ai accepté en lui donnant les informations nécessaires pour que ça puisse coller au OS. Mais n'ayant pas vu l'ombre de cette suite qui devait être un OS, et bien j'ai décidé de m'y coller.

Ensuite, contrairement à ce que j'avais dit au dernier chapitre de ma précédente fiction, j'ai décidé de poster le premier chapitre alors que ma fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture. Je déteste faire ça de peur de perdre l'avance que j'ai prise, mais ce que je déteste le plus est de ne pas respecter les délais que je m'étais imposée. J'ai donc décidé de vous poster ce premier chapitre à mes risques périls.

Je ferai mon possible pour gérer mon écriture et continuer à avoir une avance constante pour ne pas vous laisser en plan.

Il est tout à fait possible de lire _**Une Simple Signature**_ et cette fiction indépendamment l'une de l'autre, mais vous pouvez considéré le **OS** comme étant **le prologue** de ce qui se trouve ci-dessous.

Je vais maintenant vous laisser et vous souhaiter une **bonne lecture !**

 _Disclaimer_ : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame est de moi.

 _ **Résumé**_ : Ils se sont aimés, ils se sont mariés, ils ont eu deux bébés et perdu un bébé. Ils ont pleuré, ils se sont déchirés, ils se sont séparés et ont fini par divorcer. Mais la question que tout le monde se pose est si Drago et Hermione finiront par se réconcilier et de nouveau s'aimer…

* * *

 _ **Une Séparation**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Il a signé**_

 **Novembre 2015**

Harry n'était pas dans son assiette. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que la journée s'arrête, ou qu'elle n'ait jamais commencé. Il était fatigué, avait mal à la tête et n'arrivait à se concentrer sur les dossiers et les réunions qu'il avait eues depuis le début de la journée. Il aurait tant voulu rester au fond de son lit pour attendre que cette horrible journée passe. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Un, parce qu'il avait des responsabilités et deux parce que ça aurait été cruellement égoïste de sa part de rester au fond de son lit surtout quand on connaissait quelle serait l'issue de cette journée.

Il était quinze heures. Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure que son regard était scotché à la montre qu'il portait au poignet. A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, il ressentait l'angoisse immense de voir la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir pour la voir débarquer dans tous ses états. Harry ne savait pas s'il survirait à ça.

Quinze heures et cinq minutes. On frappa à la porte. Harry sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il se leva et invita la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvre. Hermione entre. Elle fait un pas à l'intérieur du bureau et referme la porte derrière elle. Harry resta debout derrière son bureau attendant qu'elle prononce un mot. Mais rien ne venait. Hermione se contentait de regarder droit devant elle. Elle ne le fixait pas, elle regard le mur derrière lui. Puis ce qu'il craint le plus se produit. Il vit une larme couler sur la joue d'Hermione. En tant normal il se serait précipiter vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais le fait qu'Hermione ne bouge pas de sa place le destabilisait. Il avait peur, en faisant un pas vers elle, qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

-Hermione…, osa-t-il à peine prononcer.

Le regard d'Hermione passa du mur à Harry. Ses yeux noisette s'accrochèrent à ceux vert émeraude d'Harry. Il vit une deuxième larme couler et remarqua la main d'Hermione accrochée à la poignée de la porte se mettre à trembler. Il le savait, elle faisait tout pour ne pas craquer.

-Il a dit qu'il m'aime, réussit-elle à dire.

-Quoi ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Il a dit qu'il m'aime, mais que l'amour ne fait pas tout. Et il a signé… Il a signé… Il a signé…

Les tremblements d'Hermione se firent de plus en plus importants alors qu'elle répétait sans cesse « Il a signé ». Harry se réveilla soudainement et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione lâcha la poignée pour s'y réfugier et éclata littéralement en sanglots.

Ca y est, c'était fait. Ils l'avaient fait tous les deux. Hermione et Drago étaient maintenant officiellement divorcés. Harry n'arrivait pas y croire. Il avait pourtant espéré, depuis ces derniers mois, que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Mais il s'était totalement bercé d'illusion. Il savait bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul, mais il avait cru quelque part, qu'Hermione et Drago se seraient réconciliés.

Hermione et Harry restèrent debout pendant quelques minutes. Il tentait de lui dire des paroles réconfortantes alors que ses sanglots se calmaient peu à peu. Il l'incita ensuite à s'assoir et lui donna un verre d'eau. Hermione était toujours prise de tremblements. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sans un mot.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans qu'on ait pris la peine de frapper. C'était Ron. Il revenait tout juste de mission. Il avait l'intention de dire quelque chose lorsqu'Harry fit un léger signe de tête en direction d'Hermione qui tenait son verre vide. Ron pâlit d'un seul coup et s'agenouilla presque pour se mettre à la taille d'Hermione. Elle pleura de nouveau lorsqu'elle vit le regard attristé que Ron lui adressait. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

-On est là, lui dit-il. Nous, on est là, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Hermione acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes.

-Merci les garçons.

Hermione se leva, posa le verre sur le bureau d'Harry, prête à quitter le bureau mais s'arrêta net en voyant les deux garçons devant la porte.

-Laissez-moi passer les garçons, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

-Pour que tu ailles pleurer dans ton bureau ? Hors de question, lui dit Ron.

-Je ne vais pas pleurer dans mon bureau, je vais travailler.

-Le résultat sera le même, dit Harry. Ecoute, reste-là pour la journée puis tu viendras dormir à la maison.

-Non, franchement ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie de ça.

-Hermione, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule et on ne veut pas te laisser toute seule. Si tu ne veux pas te reposer chez Harry ou chez-moi, va chez tes parents. Mais tu ne peux pas rester seule et te plonger dans le travail pour tenter d'oublier quelque chose que tu n'oublieras jamais.

Qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'Hermione aurait voulu oublier et qu'elle aurait voulu inexistantes. Ses peines étaient si grandes depuis quelques années qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'était d'être heureuse. C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait oubliée et qu'elle était persuadée de ne plus jamais revivre. Le bonheur ne faisait plus parti de sa vie.

Hermione se posa sur le bureau et sentit de nouveau les larmes menacer de couler. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, elle le savait. Il fallait pourtant que cela cesse. Elle n'allait tout de même pas quitter le bureau d'Harry en pleure. Elle avait déjà vu les employés du ministère la regarder d'une drôle de manière lorsqu'elle avait quitté cette salle maudite pour rejoindre Harry. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Harry fit de nouveau un pas vers elle et lui prit la main.

-Prends quelque jours, d'accord ? Le Département de la Justice ne s'effondrera pas parce que tu n'iras pas travailler pendant une semaine ou deux.

-Je ne prends jamais deux semaines de congés en pleine année, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Il y a un début à tout, répondit Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte du bureau. Harry lâcha un long et profond soupir avant d'inviter la personne à entrer. C'était un de ses apprentis Aurors qui n'osa pas entrer entièrement dans le bureau lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ex épouse Malefoy, dans la même pièce.

-Un problème Perkins ? demanda Harry sans même le regarder.

-Oui monsieur euh… non monsieur ! Voici un rapport rédigé, monsieur.

Le Perkins en question donna un dossier à Harry qui le regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-C'est de vous ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, monsieur.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur, voulez-vous ? Harry suffira. dit-il en jetant un œil au rapport.

-Oui, monsieur. Enfin je veux dire… Oui… Harry.

-Merci. Retournez à votre poste.

Perkins ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le bureau prestement.

-Tu lui as fait peur, constata Ron.

-Il faut bien qu'un chef fasse un peu peur, non ?

-S'il savait. Il faut que j'y aille. Hermione tu fais ce qu'on dit d'accord ? Pas de travail pendant quelques jours.

Hermione acquiesça. Ron lui embrassa la joue et quitta le bureau à son tour.

-Tu devrais aller chez tes parents, dit Harry. Etre dans un univers moldu pendant quelques jours te fera sans doute un peu de bien. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as sans doute raison, répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine. Je me sens vidée. Je vais les voir. Je vais y aller.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui demanda Harry.

-Non, ça ira. Je… je vais d'abord leur téléphoner et… Je vais aussi envoyer une lettre à Helena. Je lui avais promis que je le ferai et… et je vais rentrer à la maison. Je vais faire mon sac et aller chez mes parents.

-Hermione, si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu m'envoies un hibou ou tu m'appelles, peu importe l'heure. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et la laissa partir le cœur assez lourd. Il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à se remettre à pleurer.

 **000**

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler dès qu'elle avait quitté le bureau d'Harry. Elle avait de nouveau remarqué les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Ses yeux étaient tellement embués qu'elle avait été dans l'incapacité de dire ce qui se reflétait dans le regard de ces personnes à ce moment-là. Etaient-ils au courant qu'elle venait tout juste de divorcer officiellement ? Sans doute oui. Sa séparation avec Drago n'était pas passée sous silence, bien au contraire. Leur histoire avait fait la une de la _Gazette_. Toute leur histoire avait d'ailleurs fait la une de ce journal. De leur premier flirt en passant par la naissance d'Helena, de leur mariage, de la naissance de Callum… et bien d'autres événements.

Hermione hoqueta une seconde fois et se précipita dans les premières toilettes qu'elle trouva. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, très pâle. Ses tâches de rousseurs, ressortaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire, ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et ses yeux étaient cernés et rougis par les larmes. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était une employée du ministère. Elle la regarda une fraction de seconde et s'enferma dans un cabinet. Hermione se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle avait un instant pensé que c'était lui. Drago. Qu'il venait pour lui dire qu'il avait fait une erreur.

 _« Pardonne-moi »_

Qu'il n'aurait jamais dû signer.

 _« Pardonne-moi »_

Parce qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme.

 _« Je t'aime, mais l'amour ne fait pas tout. »_

Bien sûr que oui ! L'amour pouvait tout faire ! L'amour pouvait surmonter les peines, réconcilier les individus, produire de la joie, arrêter des guerres ! Mais pour eux, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, l'amour avaient toujours été une source de conflit qu'ils avaient su surmonter jusqu'à cette date : le Mercredi 13 Mars 2013.

Hermione ferma les yeux tout en reniflant légèrement. Elle entendit l'employée tirer la chasse d'eau, sortir du cabinet pour aller se laver les mains. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle sentit une main inconnue sur la sienne. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir cette jeune sorcière au regard inquiet. Hermione ne savait pas qui c'était mais devinait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Mrs Malefoy ?

 _Mrs Malefoy ?_ Ca devait bien faire une heure qu'elle n'était plus Mrs Malefoy. Elle avait signé elle aussi. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle aurait dû faire un effort, résister un peu plus. Ca lui aurait permis de rester Mrs Malefoy encore un peu plus longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de Mrs Malefoy à présent. Il n'y avait que Miss Granger… Mrs Granger ? Ms Granger ? Elle ne savait pas. On n'était plus une demoiselle passée un certain âge, même sans avoir été mariée. Est-ce qu'à tout juste trente-six ans, Hermione redevenait une demoiselle ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

-Oui, ça va merci, répondit-elle d'une voix frêle.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Je peux prévenir quelqu'un si vous voulez. Vous avez l'air… en pleine détresse.

-Non, ça ira, c'est très gentil à vous. Merci. Au revoir.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et quitta les toilettes. Elle se dirigea droit vers l'espace de tranplanage et quitta son lieu de travail pour son domicile. Elle réalisa que le silence qu'elle subissait dans cette maison depuis plusieurs semaines était peut-être bien pire que les regards au ministère. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus chez-elle.

Hermione adorait faire sa valise en temps normal. C'était pour elle une manière de faire l'inventaire de ses affaires, de redécouvrir certains vêtements qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, être trop petits ou absolument immondes. Elle se souvenait de Drago qui la regardait faire un défilé avant de savoir si ce qu'elle portait pouvait aller dans sa valise pour l'été. Elle se rappelait d'Helena et de Callum bébés, qui enlevaient tout ce qu'elle mettait dans la valise simplement pour l'embêter. Drago était souvent de mèche avec eux parce que _« Maman a beaucoup trop de vêtements. Il faut l'aider à faire le tri. »_

Mais là c'était totalement différent. Pas de Drago, pas d'Helena, pas de Callum. Seulement elle et son envie de réconfort. Hermione ouvrit son placard, prit un sac, sortit sa baguette et y mit un maximum de vêtement avant de le fermer. Elle n'oublia pas d'y mettre du parchemin pour écrire à Helena et quitta la maison dans la seconde.

Hermione remercia l'existence du transplanage. Elle tourna sur elle-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore pour se retrouver sous le perron de la maison de son enfance. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues et elle doutait fortement que ses parents soient déjà présents. Leur cabinet ne fermerait pas avant dix-huit heures. Elle sortit les clés qu'elle possédait depuis ses onze ans et entra dans la maison. Hermione se sentit soudainement apaisée. Elle se retrouvait dans un cocon, un endroit sûr où elle pleurerait à sa guise.

Hermione resta immobile quelques instants avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Elle posa ses affaires sortit le parchemin, préféra le stylo à bille à la plume et commença à écrire à sa fille. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, comment le formuler. Une simple phrase aurait pourtant été facile « Papa et moi sommes officiellement divorcés » Mais Helena avait onze ans et avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'elle était aimée. Que sa mère l'aimait, que son père l'aimait et que leur amour pour elle ne changerait absolument rien, alors que c'était faux. Tout avait changé. Hermione ne savait pas si sa lettre était bien écrite. Elle espérait seulement qu'Helena ne la détesterait pas pour le dénouement de cette journée.

Se sentant soudainement très fatiguée, elle décida de monter dans la chambre de son enfance et de s'allonger pour quelques minutes. Juste le temps que ses parents reviennent de leur travail. Elle avait besoin de fermer les yeux pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait besoin de s'évader, de rêver…

 **000**

 _Helena,_

 _J'aurais tellement voulu t'écrire pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, t'annoncer que ce que nous avons traversé ces deux dernières années étaient maintenant derrière nous et que tout allait maintenant rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais ce serait te mentir, ma chérie._

 _Ton père et moi nous sommes retrouvés avec Maître Higgins pour signer les papiers du divorce. Les choses sont donc maintenant officielles pour nous. Nous ne sommes plus mariés._

 _Je veux que tu saches que ça ne changera rien pour toi, ma puce. Sache que ton père et moi t'aimons de tout notre cœur et que ça ne changera jamais. Le seul bien-être qui nous importe le plus au monde est le tien et tu ne dois jamais en douter. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras pour te consoler et sécher tes larmes._

 _Je m'en veux terriblement de ce que tu traverses actuellement, mais je sais que tu es forte et que tu surmonteras cette épreuve comme tu as déjà su le faire auparavant. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, n'agis pas ce que ton père et moi aurions tendance à le faire, ne t'isole pas. Reste avec tes amis et ta famille qui se trouvent à Poudlard, et qui sont prêts à te remonter le moral._

 _N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas parce que ton père et moi ne sommes plus ensemble que nous ne t'aimons plus. Tu es toute notre vie à chacun._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman_

 **000**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

Toujours ce même cauchemar où elle retrouvait seule dans un couloir de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle avançait sans trop savoir où aller jusqu'à se retrouver face à son fils, Callum âgé de sept ans, qui lui demandait de venir le chercher parce qu'il avait peur. Hermione courrait alors dans ce couloir pour récupérer son fils, mais au moment où elle tendait sa main vers lui, prête à le toucher, Callum disparaissait. Hermione l'appelait, hurlait son nom, mais il ne réapparaissait pas. Elle tournait alors la tête pour voir Helena pleurer dans le bras de Drago qui pleurait aussi. Arrivait alors devant eux un lit avec un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Deux mains d'homme se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle entendit une voix familière lui dire : « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »

Et Hermione se réveillait. En pleure. Encore et toujours.

Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être chez-elle en train de cuisiner lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était chez ses parents. Sans doute étaient-ils en train de préparer le dîner… ou le petit-déjeuner, songea-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Il était neuf heures du matin. Hermione avait dormi près de deux tiers d'une journée ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Hermione appréhendait sa sortie de la chambre. Elle imaginait déjà le regard peiné de ses parents, sa mère la serrer des bras quitte à l'étouffer et son père la regarder avec toute la tristesse du monde pour ensuite se mettre d'accord pour la gaver comme une oie, comme si le remède à toutes les peines étaient la nourriture. On avait beau dire que Molly Weasley était une mère poule dans l'âme mais le sienne, Jean Granger, n'était pas mieux.

Elle sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible et emprunta les escaliers avant de se rendre dans le salon où la télévision était allumée sur la chaîne d'information en continue. Elle entendait du bruit dans la cuisine et cette forte odeur de saucisse grillée qui lui agressait presque les narines. Jean leva le regard vers sa fille et donna un léger coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire : mettre les couverts. Jean laissa ce qu'elle faisait, serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

-Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis fatiguée, répondit Hermione.

-Tu aurais dû rester coucher. On t'aurait donné ton petit-déjeuner au lit.

-Ca va papa, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Hermione quitta la cuisine pour se mettre dans le canapé du salon avec la télécommande dans la main sans pour autant changer de chaîne.

-Il faut que tu manges chérie ou que tu boives au moins quelque chose. Tu veux du café ? Un thé ? Non, je sais, un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle. Ca te dit mon petit écureuil ?

Le père d'Hermione avait ce pouvoir de l'infantiliser qui avait parfois tendance à l'insupporter. Mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, elle se laissa faire et acquiesça. Jean s'assit à côté de sa fille et la laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione en zappant.

-On a décidé de fermer le cabinet pour la journée. On voulait rester avec toi. Harry nous a dit que tu avais pris ta semaine.

-Ma semaine ? dit-elle en se redressant. Je n'ai pas pris ma semaine, j'ai… je n'ai même pas poser ma journée d'aujourd'hui, réalisa-t-elle soudainement. Il faut… il faut que j'aille écrire une lettre !

-Non chérie, ce n'est pas la peine, fit Jean en retenant sa fille. Harry s'en est chargé pour toi. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te reposer. Tiens.

Hermione prit la tasse que son père lui donnait et en but une gorgée. Son père était le seul à savoir faire un chocolat chaud dans les règles de l'art. Elle se souvenait de Drago qui avait tenté de lui en faire à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Helena, parce qu'elle ne buvait que ça. Son chocolat était tellement amer que ça lui avait provoqué des crises de larmes. Hermione paierait tellement cher pour que Drago lui refasse ce chocolat amer et imbuvable dont il avait le secret.

-Oh non. Ne pleure pas. Chut… Ca va aller, lui dit sa mère.

-J'ai l'impression justement que ça n'ira jamais. Que ça ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

-Ca s'arrêtera forcément.

-Non, dit-elle. Ca ne s'arrêtera pas. Parce que pour ça s'arrête, il faudrait ne plus l'aimer. Et c'est impossible.

Jean et Henry se regardèrent. Ils pourraient dire ce qu'ils voudraient pour réconcilier leur fille, ils étaient mariés, s'aimaient et n'avaient pas traversé des épreuves aussi durs qu'Hermione et Drago, du moins c'était à une échelle différente. Il ne pouvait donc pas se leurrer, la tâche allait être longue avant qu'Hermione puisse sortir la tête hors de l'eau.

 **000**

 _Helena,_

 _Peut-être as-tu déjà reçu une lettre de ta mère pour t'annoncer la nouvelle de notre séparation officielle. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que je suis égoïste, que je ne t'aime pas et que je déteste ta maman. Mais tout ça est faux. Je le maintiens encore une fois, j'ai fait ça parce que tu es ma fille, que je t'aime et que tu n'avais pas à subir tout ce que ta mère et moi t'avons fait vivre ces deux dernières années. La séparation était la seule solution pour que nous arrêtions de nous déchirer et j'espère un jour que tu le comprendras. Il faut que tu saches que notre divorce n'effacera jamais tout ce que nous avons vécu et construit ensemble._

 _Peut-être liras-tu cette lettre, peut-être la jetteras-tu directement au feu en reconnaissant mon écriture, mais si tu as finalement décidé de lire ces lignes, j'espère de tout mon cœur que tu finiras par me pardonner. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je serais là, à t'attendre._

 _Papa qui t'aime._

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà !** C'était le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction.

Alors je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux et qu'un Drago et une Hermione qui sont séparés dès le premier chapitre ne donne pas vraiment envie, mais ça reste dans **la continuité du OS dont je vous ai parlé plus haut.** On est principalement centré sur **Hermione** dans ce chapitre mais **Drago** ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition, de même qu' **Helena**.

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Bien - Pas bien - Mauvais - Nul à chier - A mettre aux oubliettes, et surtout pourquoi.**

Je posterai le second chapitre samedi prochain.

Bon weekend et bonne rentrée à vous.

 **Gouline971**


	2. S'isoler

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comment a été votre semaine ? Qui a envie de prendre un weekend prolongé après une semaine de reprise ? **Moi, moi, moi !** ;p

Je ne vous cache pas que j'avais un peu peur de ce début, j'ai toujours peur d'ailleurs (le souci quand on est pas sûre dans soi) mais les petites reviews que j'ai reçu cette semaine qu'on quand même un peu rassuré. Nous revoilà donc pour un second chapitre avec, comme dit dans le chapitre précédant, un peu de Drago.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Laurine**_ : Et oui ! J'ai fait une suite ! J'ai osé me lancer ) Merci pour la review et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un entourage qui me permet de ne pas choper le melon.

 _ **Tiphaine**_ : Merci pour la review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _ **Guest (1), Guest (2), Vera**_ : Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : S'isoler**_

Blaise était comme à son habitude dans son petit laboratoire personnel enfermé à double tour. C'était quelque chose dont sa femme avait horreur. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre que cet endroit (la cave de la maison) soit son petit cocon à lui tout comme elle avait son cocon elle, au grenier. Et puis elle devait comprendre que débarquer à l'improviste lorsqu'il était en train de faire une potion très délicate pouvant faire sauter la maison au mieux, au pire la ville entière n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

 _« Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller sur ton lieu de travail pour faire ta foutue potion au lieu de la ramener à la maison ! Parce que je te préviens que si jamais tu fais sauter la maison et que Victoria se trouve à l'intérieur, c'est ta cervelle que j'explose ! »_

Blaise soupira en y pensant. Des menaces toujours des menaces, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait d'aimer sa femme plus que tout. Et puis il n'était pas fou. Victoria était dix mois sur douze à Poudlard, il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'elle saute avec la maison, ou la ville. Il était même persuadé que sa fille devait sans doute faire ses propres expériences en douce pendant son temps libre.

Il était en train de mettre la potion dans un bocal lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte de la cave. Il agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte et entendit des pas descendre les marches.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-il en fermant le bocal.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, répondit Théo. Lyra est malade et sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée de son rendez-vous.

Blaise lança un regard en biais à son ami de toujours avant de secouer la tête.

-Quoi ? demanda Théo.

-J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que c'est elle que tu as épousé, dit-il en posant un bocal sur une étagère.

-Il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre. Ca fait quand même treize ans qu'on est mariés.

-Et amoureux comme au premier jour ? railla Blaise.

-Et toi ? demanda Théo avec un léger sourire.

Blaise grimaça.

-Je lui dirais que tu as grimacé, dit Théo.

-T'es mon pote Théo, mais je te tuerai avant que tu lui dises que j'ai grimacé.

-Elle doit sans doute faire pareil de son côté, dit-il en scrutant les étagères. Je vais venir te piquer quelques potions à l'avenir.

-Sers-toi, mais paye-moi.

-J'enverrai la facture à la M&Z Company. En parlant de Drago, on y va ?

-Tout de suite.

Lorsque Blaise avait eu confirmation que la signature des papiers du divorce avait été faite, Théo et lui avaient chacun envoyé une lettre à Drago pour lui dire qu'il pouvait toujours passé chez l'un et chez l'autre pour ne pas se retrouver seul chez-lui comme il en avait l'habitude. Mais ils savaient tous les deux à qui ils avaient affaire. Drago ne s'épanchait jamais sur ses déboires, ses tristesses, ses angoisses. C'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait causé la fin de son mariage avec Hermione.

Drago n'avait répondu ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Blaise et Théo craignaient donc ce qu'ils allaient trouver en se rendant chez-lui : Un Drago ivre et entouré d'un tas de bouteilles de whisky ou un Drago recroquevillé dans son lit en train de pleurer le passé.

-Je ne vois pas Drago se mettre à pleurer, dit Blaise arrivé devant son immeuble.

-Ca c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais vu pleurer. Moi, si.

Théo soupira en se rappelant cette rare fois où il avait vu les larmes couler sur les joues de Drago et secoua la tête pour arrêter d'y penser. Mais comment oublier cette fameuse date du Mercredi 13 Mars 2013 ?

Blaise posa une main amicale sur son épaule et entra dans l'immeuble le premier. Drago habitait dans un des immeubles qui poussaient comme des champignons aux abords de la City, à Londres. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, les moldus savaient y faire en terme d'infrastructure. Blaise trouvait ce type d'endroit plutôt classe alors que Théo les trouvait assez froids, sans émotion. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se retrouver au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Arrivés devant la porte, Blaise sortit une clé qu'il enfonça dans la serrure.

-Ne jamais donner le double de ses clés à Blaise, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

L'appartement semblait vide. C'était comme si Drago n'y était pas retourné depuis la veille. Mais les deux hommes ne se leurraient pas. Drago était là, ils le savaient. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre qui elle était fermée à double tour.

-On n'a pas la clé de cette pièce Drago ! Ouvre !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Drago était allongé sur son lit et fixait l'alliance qu'il avait toujours à son doigt. Elle avait toujours fait partie de lui, comme soudée à sa peau, même lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le domicile familial un an auparavant. Il avait un jour essayé de voir ce que ça ferrait de voir sa main sans cette bague qu'il avait choisi avec Hermione il y avait déjà dix ans de ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à la retirer et ne s'en était pas senti inquiet. Il s'était dit que c'était sans doute le signe qu'ils ne devaient pas se séparer.

Mais Drago était comme Hermione. Il ne croyait pas aux signes, mais aux faits. Et les faits étaient là. Ils ne s'entendaient plus, ne se supportaient plus et pleuraient sans arrêt, comme la veille. Il avait pleuré encore une fois. Pleuré la situation, pleuré Callum, pleuré parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, pleuré parce qu'elle l'avait supplié de rentrer, pleuré parce qu'il…

-Drago tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! entendit-il Théo derrière la porte. Nous sommes tes amis, nous sommes là pour toi, pour t'aider. Arrête de te replier sur toi-même ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu surmonteras ce que tu traverses et tu le sais ! Alors ouvre la porte !

Théodore Nott et ses phrases toutes faites, pensa Drago. Le seul des trois garçons qui n'avait jamais rien fait de travers, à part peut-être avoir épousé une femme telle que la sienne et…

Drago entendit un déclic et la porte s'ouvrir. Son soupir fut imperceptible mais il devait admettre qu'il était assez irrité de l'irrespect que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient envers sa demeure. L'idée de mettre des pièges un peu partout lui traversa l'esprit avant de se rappeler que sa fille aurait des chances de se blesser.

Il sentit un horrible pincement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa que sa fille avait sans doute bruler la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui pardonne avant les fêtes de fin d'année, parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de ne pas passer un peu temps avec elle.

-Bon écoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Drago. Tu es notre ami, on sera toujours là pour toi et on sait que tu traverses quelque chose de très dur, mais c'est fait maintenant. Tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. La seule chose que tu dois faire est d'aller de l'avant et on peut t'aider de ce côté là, afin de voir les choses du bon côté.

Le regard que lança Théo à Blaise aurait pu le désintégrer sur place. Les choses du bon côté ? Drago n'était divorcé que depuis vingt-quatre heures. Il lui faudrait des mois avant de se remettre de ça. Et encore, il était optimiste.

Le son qui sortit de la bouche de Drago à ce moment-là fut un rire sans joie. Il arrêta de regarder son alliance toujours à son doigt et ferma les yeux.

-Les choses du bon côté, répéta-t-il. De quoi tu me parles, Blaise. Mon fils est mort, j'ai divorcé de la femme que j'aime parce que la voir m'insupporte et ma fille ne voudra sans doute plus jamais me parler. Je ferais mieux de crever.

-Tu ferais mieux de reprendre le travail, oui ! Pas que je sois en train de faire couler le navire sans toi, loin de là, mais en reprenant le travail, tu penseras à autre chose Drago.

-Il ne le dit peut-être pas avec les formes, mais Blaise a raison. Le travail te changera les idées. Tu ne te laisseras pas aller, le temps passera beaucoup plus vite et tu te rendras compte petit à petit que tu iras mieux. Je ne dis pas que la douleur disparaîtra, mais tu te sentiras plus léger.

Drago regarda à présent Théo. Il avait cette capacité à dire des choses qui lui faisait croire que tout pouvait forcément s'arranger. Ce côté optimiste, mais pas candide, qui lui donnait de l'espoir l'espace d'un instant. Seulement Drago replongeait très vite dans ses tourments et oubliait rapidement ce que lui disait Théo.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser ? demanda Drago d'une voix blanche.

-Drago écoute…

-S'il vous plait… Je veux être seul.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent. Il était évident qu'il ne se remettrait pas sur pied en sautant sur lit prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait à présent à l'extérieur en tant qu'homme divorcé. Bien sûr que non.

-Tu le sais très bien, mais au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes, on est là Drago. Tout le temps. Toujours, insista Blaise.

La respiration profonde de Drago leur fit comprendre qu'il n'en doutait pas. Ils le laissèrent enfin, comme il le désirait. Drago se redressa sur son lit et fixa de nouveau son alliance la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

 **000**

 _Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy divorcent !_

 _Mes chers sorciers, mes chères Sorcières, l'annonce est faite, l'annonce est officielle ! Le couple_ Dramione _, comme on aimait tant le surnommer durant ses heures de gloire, a officialisé sa séparation hier après-midi après la signature des papiers du divorce au Ministère de la Magie, après quinze ans de vie commune et dix ans de mariage !_

 _Couple parfait et envié de tous, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy avaient vécu un drame insurmontable qui était la perte d'un enfant – Callum – âgé alors de sept ans en 2013. Ce choc terrible a été le début de la fin pour ce couple qui s'est séparé en Août 2014 jusqu'au fameux divorce._

 _Mais qu'on se le dise, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres alors chers célibataires, chères célibataires, il est tant pour vous de tenter votre chance ! Le beau Drago Malefoy et la brillante Hermione Granger sont libres !_

 **000**

Helena s'était faite violence pour quitter la sécurité que lui apportait son dortoir dans la tour des Serdaigle. Elle avait reçu dans la journée de la veille les deux lettres provenant de ses parents.

Celle de sa mère lui avait déchiré le cœur car elle mettait un terme à tous les espoirs qu'elle avait mis dans cette dernière réunion avec l'avocat. Après la lecture de la lettre, Helena s'était réfugiée dans son lit et avait raté tous les cours de l'après-midi. L'une de ses camarades lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait lui prêter ses notes si elle le souhaitait, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec sa mère, la serrer dans ses bras, la consoler et lui dire qu'elle était là. Elle voulait aussi être avec son père.

Son père qui pensait qu'elle lui en voulait. Il avait raison, elle lui en voulait, mais elle savait que son père était aussi triste que sa mère, aussi triste qu'elle. Comme pour la mort de Callum, ils partageaient tous les trois la même souffrance mais la gérait seul, sans le soutien que la famille qu'ils étaient sensés former, devait apporter.

Helena n'avait pas brûlé la lettre comme son père le craignait, elle l'avait simplement mise sous clé dans une petite boîte en étain que sa grand-mère paternelle lui avait donnée. Helena se contentait simplement de ne pas répondre aux lettres de Drago parce qu'elle avait peur de lui dire des choses qu'elle regretterait au lieu d'écrire qu'elle l'aimait quand même.

Dans le couloir, la jeune sorcière croisait le regard des autres élèves du château qui la dévisageaient et chuchotaient sur son passage. Elle se rappelait de ce que son oncle Harry lui disait à propos de ce qu'il avait ressenti à son âge entre les murs de l'école. C'était insupportable. Elle arriva ensuite à l'entrée de la grande salle et vit carrément toutes les têtes présentes se tourner vers elle. Elle tenta d'y faire abstraction et se dirigea vers sa table. Une première personne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, c'était l'un de ces meilleurs amis, Elliot Potter.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? demanda-t-elle.

Elliott ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de montrer l'article qui officialisait le divorce de ses parents dans la _Gazette_. Elle pleura pour la première fois de la journée.

-Cet article ne serait jamais apparu si maman était la rédactrice en chef de la _Gazette_. C'est une honte ! He… Helena ! Helena, attends !

Helena se leva d'un coup et quitta la grande salle sous un silence parfait. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur. On ne leur avait même pas laissé quelques jours de répit que l'annonce était déjà dans les journaux. Et on n'y avait pas été de main morte en reparlant de son petit frère Callum. Comme si la douleur était passée et que ce n'était qu'une simple anecdote. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un fait divers, c'était sa vie ! C'était un cauchemar duquel elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller !

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur ses genoux, Helena ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'agenouilla devant elle avant de reconnaître la voix d'un de ses professeurs.

-Viens. Ne reste pas là.

Helena se leva tout en essuyant ses larmes et suivit Neville Londubat, professeur de botanique apprécié de la majorité des élèves et surtout des élèves de ses amis d'enfance. Neville la fit entrer dans son bureau et proposa une chaise à Helena. Il chauffa un peu d'eau et lui donna une tasse de thé avec des petits gâteaux qu'il avait récupéré de la table des professeurs.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Helena venait ici pour se réfugier depuis Septembre. Ses parents lui avaient dit tout comme Samuel, le grand frère d'Elliot : _« Si tu veux être dans un endroit tranquille, va dans le bureau d'oncle Neville, ou celui de McGonagall »_. Helena avait pensé qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'isoler. Après tout, elle avait toujours été entourée depuis petite et encore plus à Poudlard avec tous ses amis d'enfance.

Mais sa première année à Poudlard, n'était pas aussi chouette qu'on lui avait fait croire. Tout ce qu'elle était sensée trouver merveilleux était pour elle froid et terne parce que la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de retrouver la chaleur de sa maison, pas celle qu'elle avait à peine quitté, mais celle où ses parents étaient encore ensemble et où elle se chamaillait avec Callum. Alors pour retrouver cet endroit perdu, elle avait commencé à s'isoler dans le château. D'abord dans la bibliothèque, puis au pied du le saule près du lac. Elle avait ensuite choisi les serres en dehors des cours jusqu'à ce que Neville la trouve endormie entre les plantes et la ramène dans son bureau. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'elle n'allait pas bien, Helena frappait la porte de son professeur, prenait place avec un livre ou des devoirs et tentait de s'évader comme elle le pouvait.

-Quelle est ton prochain cours ? demanda Neville.

-Sortilèges avec les Serpentard.

-Oh, dans ce cas Victoria va sans doute frapper à la porte dans très peu de temps, dit-il en souriant.

Helena acquiesça en essuyant ses dernières larmes. Elle mangea son dernier bout de muffins et but la dernière gorgée de thé avant de déposer la tasse sur la table. Celle-ci se dirigea directement dans l'évier pour être lavée. La première sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le premier cours. Helena bondit de sa chaise immédiatement. Elle serait en retard, pensa-t-elle.

-Tiens, lui dit Neville en lui donnant un petit bout de parchemin. Un petit mot pour le professeur Flitwick, juste au cas où.

-Merci oncle Neville.

-De rien ma grande.

Helena se dirigea vers la porte du bureau mais hésita un instant avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir ici pour déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr. Mais je pense que tu devrais retourner dans la grande salle et ne pas faire attention à ceux qui te regardent ou à ce qui est écrit dans la _Gazette_.

Helena acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Comme Neville l'avait imaginé, Victoria Zabini était là, mais pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'Elliot.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle était là, dit Victoria à Elliot. Helena…

-Je vais bien Victoria je…

Mais Victoria la serra dans ses bras alors qu'Elliott levait les yeux au ciel avant de faire mouliner son doigt près de sa tête pour faire comprendre à Helena que leur amie Serpentard était complètement folle.

-Tes parents vont se remettre ensemble, c'est obligé ! Ce n'est pas un bout de papier signé et un article avec lequel on se torcherait bien le...

-Victoria !

-Oh ça va, Elliott ! Tu étais d'accord avec moi « Mr-je-ne-dis-jamais-de-grossièretés ».

-Oui, j'évite de dire des grossièretés, et alors ?

Victoria leva à son tour les yeux au ciel avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Helena et de lui prendre le bras.

-Allez viens, on va lancer des maléfices à tous les garçons de la classe.

-Aux Serpentard, précisa Elliott. Pas aux Serdaigle. Je n'ai rien fait moi !

-Surtout au Serdaigle qui s'appelle Elliott Potter. Et après, on s'attaquera aux Gryffondor.

-Et pourquoi pas aux Pousfouffle ? demanda Elliot. Il n'y a personne de la famille chez les Poufsouffle.

Victoria s'arrêta de marcher sujette à une profonde réflexion avant de prendre le bras d'Eliott.

-Ok. On va créer une potion pour embêter les Poufsouffle.

Elliot soupira de soulagement alors qu'Helena pouffa légèrement de rire. Elle avait ses copains pour lui remonter le moral.

 **000**

 _Callum,_

 _J'imagine qu'il n'est pas utile que je te raconte que se passe en ce moment. Tu dois sans doute tout voir et tout savoir de là où tu es. Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. Je n'ai pas su faire en sorte que papa et maman se remettent ensemble. Il faut dire que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de Poudlard. Maman et papa ne s'étaient sans doute pas parler entre le 1e Septembre et hier. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment ça s'est passé. Ce qu'ils ont bien pu se dire avant de signer, s'ils se sont adressés la parole ou même regardés. Ils se sont peut-être même disputés comme il n'arrêtent pas de le faire depuis plus d'un an._

 _Maman et papa m'ont tous les deux envoyé une lettre pour me dire que je ne devais pas douter de leur amour pour moi, et sans doute de leur amour pour toi. Je n'en ai jamais douté. Tout comme je n'ai jamais douté qu'ils s'aimaient et je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment encore et que c'est pour ça que le divorce est si douloureux._

 _Victoria et Eliott ont essayé de me remonter le moral en me faisant rire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Un article a été écrit à propos de la nouvelle. Ils ont parlé de toi et ont essayé de faire passer le divorce comme étant une bonne nouvelle pour la communauté sorcière. Comme si une autre femme pouvait remplacer maman auprès de papa et un autre homme pouvait remplacer papa auprès maman. Ca n'arrivera jamais. Ils se remettront ensemble, j'en suis sûre. Ca prendra peut-être du temps, mais papa et maman redeviendront le couple amoureux qu'on a toujours connu toi et moi._

 _Si seulement tu étais là Callum. Tout serait beaucoup plus simple._

 _Tu me manques petit frère. Je t'aime._

 _Helena._

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

Dites-moi tout ! Comment trouvez-vous **Drago** ? Et surtout **Helena** ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de **Victoria** et **Eliott**? Ainsi que les autres personnages ?

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	3. Accord et Désaccord

**Hello tout le monde !**

Nous voilà en weekend et qui dit weekend dit nouveau chapitre ! Je vous laisse lire la suite !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Vera**_ : En effet l'article est cruel et égoïste, mais ce ne sera pas le dernier que tu liras. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Hazel**_ : Oh non ! Je n'ai pas envie de briser ton cœur. Je bris déjà celui d'Hermione et Drago et c'est franchement dur. C'est vrai qu'on est vraiment dans un autre registre avec cette fiction. _A Cause d'un Flirt_ était une balade à côté. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Accord et Désaccord**_ _ **.**_

Hermione était emmitouflée dans une couverture avec un chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait quasiment pas bougé de là depuis trois jours, sur la canapé du salon de chez ses parents, carburant à cette boisson sucrée que son père lui donnait dès que sa tasse se vidait. Elle entendait sa mère lui dire qu'il devait arrêter de lui donner autant de sucre alors que son père ne souhaitait que lui faire plaisir. Mais Hermione ne savait pas si ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Elle ne faisait qu'agir en automate, sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle mangeait, buvait ou regardait à la télévision. Elle avait le sentiment que son cerveau s'était arrêté de fonctionner et qu'elle se laissait tout simplement aller.

Son cerveau s'anima lorsqu'on sonna à la porte et qu'elle reconnut la voix de la personne qui venait d'entrer. En tant normal lorsqu'elle l'entendait, elle se précipitait pour lui dire bonjour prêt à écouter les derniers ragots du monde sorcier. Mais en voyant Ginny devant elle, Hermione eut une nouvelle fois envie de pleurer.

-Oh, non pas de ça avec moi Hermione, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Ginny laissa Hermione pleurer sur son épaule pendant quelques instants. Harry lui avait dit qu'Hermione était très mal en point et qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser se ressourcer avec ses parents avant d'aller la voir. Ginny avait tenu trois jours et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été tentée de lui rendre visite dès le lendemain et découvrant l'article qu'une de ses collègues avait écrit à propos du divorce. Ginny avait pesté en pensant qu'elle aurait pu écrire un bien meilleur article concernant le couple _Dramione_ comme on aimait l'appeler dans la rubrique mondaine. Après tout elle était amie avec Hermione et avec Drago. Mais elle n'était que journaliste sportive à la _Gazette_ et n'avait aucun droit sur les autres rubriques.

-Allez viens, dit-elle en se redressant. On va sortir déjeuner à l'extérieur.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione. Non… non je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux…

-Quoi ? Rester ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Certainement pas. Tu es mon amie, je suis très inquiète pour toi et je sais que rester ici à regarder la télé en buvant... (elle regarda le fond de la tasse) du chocolat chaud, ne te fera pas que du bien. Alors on va sortir déjeuner. Il y a un beau soleil pour une fois. Il faut en profiter.

-Ginny a raison chérie, lui dit sa mère. Il faut que tu ailles prendre l'air.

-Non, insista Hermione en s'enfonçant encore plus dans le canapé. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde comme au Ministère et qu'ils se disent « Pauvre Hermione, mère meurtrie et épouse brisée. Pauvre Hermione Granger ! »

-Ressasser ce genre de titre à scandale ne te fera pas du bien, lui dit Ginny. Et puis nous sommes chez les moldus ici. Personne ne sait ce que tu traverses dans les environs.

Hermione regarda Ginny qui avait un regard bienveillant envers elle. Elle avait raison. Personne ne savait qui elle était. Bien sûr on savait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, fille des dentistes du quartier Jean et Henry Granger. Mais personne ne savait qu'elle était Hermione Granger, l'une des plus brillantes sorcières de son époque, meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et épouse de Drago Malefoy… Ex-épouse de Drago Malefoy. Que risquait-elle donc à mettre le nez dehors ne serait-ce que pour un simple déjeuner avec sa meilleure amie ?

-Je te ferai sortir de gré ou de force Hermione Granger. Si ce n'est pas pour déjeuner, ce sera pour l'heure du thé et si ce n'est toujours pas pour l'heure du thé ce sera pour le dîner.

-Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcil.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir prendre des jours de repos, répondit Ginny avec un petit clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire.

Hermione se laissa convaincre et se leva tant bien que mal du canapé pour se rendre dans sa chambre et se changer. Elle passa devant le miroir sans même le regarder ouvrit son armoire et piocha quelques vêtements au hasard et suffisamment décents selon elle pour mettre le nez dehors. Un jean, un pull et une paire de basket. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'arranger ses cheveux. Foutu pour foutu, pensa-t-elle. A quoi bon passer un peigne dedans ?

Hermione se présenta dans le salon et eut l'impression d'être un bébé qui faisait ses premiers pas face aux regards de Ginny et de ses parents. Elle était malheureuse, pas infirme !

-Je vais faire en sorte que votre fille mange comme pas deux, ne vous en faites pas, dit Ginny à l'adresse des Granger.

Hermione tiqua un peu mais suivit Ginny sans dire un mot. Elles quittèrent la rue silencieuse pour se retrouver dans la rue commerçante où tous les restaurants commençaient à se remplir. Hermione se rappelait de ces week-end qu'elle passait à avec ses parents à flâner dans les boutiques avant qu'elle ne devienne une sorcière.

-Ce restaurant n'est pas trop plein. Viens !

Ginny prit la main d'Hermione et l'incita à entrer dans un petit restaurant où l'on servait principalement des pizzas.

-Et ne me dit pas que tu n'en veux pas, dit Ginny. Rien que l'odeur donne envie. Ron en serait ravi.

L'allusion à la gloutonnerie de son meilleur ami poussa Hermione à sourire, ce qui rendit Ginny fière d'elle. Elles s'installèrent non loin des fenêtres.

-Comment vont Harry et Ninon ?

-Aussi bien que mon mari et ma fille puissent aller. Mais c'est plutôt à toi que…

-Non, la coupa Hermione. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne fait que ça.

-De quoi veux-tu parler alors ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et tourna la tête pour regarder les personnes à l'extérieur se presser pour manger afin de retourner travailler. Elle s'imagina dans son bureau en train de manger une salade ridicule tout en lisant un dossier comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle se demanda quel dossier aurait-elle bien pu prendre en priorité si elle n'avait pas pris - si Harry n'avait pas pris - sa semaine.

-Eliott nous a écrit une lettre pour dire qu'il prenait Helena sous son aile. Et il ne doit sans doute pas être le seul.

-Je remercie Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas seule à Poudlard. Comment aurait-elle pu gérer ça sinon.

-Avec des parents tels que Drago et toi, elle ne peut que bien gérer ça.

Un serveur vint vers elles pour prendre leur commande. Ginny prit une des pizzas les plus grasses qu'il y avait à la carte en se promettant de courir dès le lendemain pour éliminer tout ça. Ginny avait une peur irrationnelle de finir gironde. Hermione lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était une bombe qui s'ignorait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher parfois de voir du gras là où elle n'en avait pas. _« La faute à la carrière sportive professionnelle »_ aimait-elle dire. Harry bien évidemment la trouvait parfaite.

-Et vous ? demanda le serveur à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Elle prendra la même chose, répondit Ginny à sa place. Elle a besoin d'un peu de gras, elle n'a que la peau sur les os !

Le regard noir que lui lança Hermione donna le sourire à Ginny. Elle retrouvait au moins un peu de sa Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas en m'engraissant que j'irai mieux.

-Commande une petite assiette de salade si tu veux avoir bonne conscience. Mais il me semble qu'il y ait de la roquette dans la pizza. La petite touche de verdure.

-Ginny…

-Je compte faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux Hermione. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, ce sera même très dure, mais je ne te lâcherai pas. Et s'il faut que je te donne à manger à la petite cuillère pour que tu ne dépérisses pas sur le canapé de tes parents, je le ferai.

-On dirait une menace, dit Hermione en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

-C'est une menace.

Hermione prit légèrement peur, parce que si Ginny commençait à faire ce genre de menace, ça signifiait qu'Harry et Ron devaient être bien plus inquiets qu'ils l'avaient montré et que Molly n'en menait sûrement pas large elle non plus. Elle l'imaginait bien envoyer des lettres à ses parents pour savoir comment elle allait et telle qu'elle connaissait sa mère, elle devait minimiser son état afin de ne pas la voir débarquer au pas de sa porte.

Le serveur arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec les deux pizzas.

-Elle est où la roquette ? demanda Hermione en fronçant le nez.

-Oups…, fit innocemment Ginny.

 **000**

Théo revenait de sa journée de travail. Il n'y avait passé que quelques heures, à peine quatre, mais il avait l'impression d'y avoir passé plus de douze heures. Il était fatigué, exténué et surtout pas dans son assiette. Savoir un de ses amis aussi mal le mettait mal.

Il espérait vraiment que Drago écoute Blaise et qu'il retourne très vite au travail. Théo lui aurait sagement conseillé de passer quelques jours chez ses parents, mais il avait très vite compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A chaque fois que Drago passait chez ses parents, il revenait plus mal qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Théo prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Une épaisse fumée provenant de la cuisine envahissait le salon. Il ouvrit immédiatement la première fenêtre qu'il avait à sa portée.

-Tu as encore oublié d'aérer la maison, chérie !

Théo n'eut aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine légèrement inquiet de ce silence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa femme faisait des expériences qui le poussait à la faire hospitaliser pour inhalation toxique ou irruption cutanée préoccupante.

-Je dérange ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Papa !

La petite Lyra quitta le tabouret sur lequel elle se trouvait pour sauter dans le bras de son père. Celui-ci la rattrapa au vol et lui embrassa le front.

-Ta température a chuté à ce que je vois.

-Maman m'a donnée une infusion de romarin avec des baies de poivrier d'Indonésie, du camphre et une goutte d'hydromel !

-Une goutte d'hydromel ? répéta Théo en regardant sa femme.

-C'est l'ingrédient qui fait la différence.

Luna mit le chaudron hors du feu et s'avança vers son mari pour l'embrasser. Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott étaient de ces couples dont on ne comprenait pas la formation. Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leurs études en médicomagie par le biais de Neville qui avait eu des cours de botanique en commun avec Théo.

La première fois que Théo avait parlé avec Luna il l'avait prise pour une folle et avait demandé à Neville de ne plus jamais lui reproposer de prendre un verre avec elle. Il avait eu toujours l'impression que Luna n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait, qu'il n'était pas intéressant. Pire, elle était constamment en contradiction avec ce qu'il disait. Théo croyait aux vertus de la médicomagie de la science magique là où Luna croyait aux vertus de la nature, à la « médicomagie alternative ». Ca les avait souvent plongé dans des débats interminables lors de réunions entre amis jusqu'au jour où, pendant l'un de leur d'un stage, Théo et Luna s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés à boire un café pendant une de leurs rares pauses, et à discuter de tout sauf de leurs études.

Théo avait fini par la trouver drôle, pas si folle et avec un esprit beaucoup plus ouvert que le sien, ce qui avait fini par le charmer. Ca lui avait aussi valu des moqueries et de grandes inquiétudes de ses amis de toujours. Blaise n'en revenait toujours pas, Drago avait rit à en avoir des crampes à l'estomac à l'époque, alors que Pansy et Daphné lui avaient donné l'adresse d'un très bon psychomage pour parler de ses états d'âme. Résultat, il était maintenant marié à Luna et avait deux enfants, Lyra et Ciaran, qui s'épanouissait en deuxième année chez les Serpentard.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table ma puce ? demanda Théo à sa fille.

-D'accord !

Lyra prit des assiettes et sautilla jusque dans la salle à manger, comme le faisait sa mère son âge.

-Lyra a huit ans, je n'aime pas que tu lui donnes de l'alcool quand est elle malade.

-Ce n'est pas plus dangereux que ce que tu donnes aux enfants hospitalisés, répondit simplement Luna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Théo pour changer de sujet. Il ne se voyait pas repartir dans un débat qui n'aurait pas de fin.

-C'est une potion revitalisante pour Drago et Hermione. Je me suis dis que ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de boire ça pendant le petit déjeuner. Ils seront beaucoup moins déprimés avec ça je pense.

-Tu penses ? Tu n'es pas sûre de ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai improvisé, dit-elle en mettant son mélange dans des flacons. J'en ai fait pour deux semaines. Tu pourras le donner à Drago.

-Drago ne prendra jamais ce que tu fais, tu le sais.

-Il n'est pas obligé de savoir que ça vient de moi. Et puis c'est pour son bien. Et si la potion est efficace, il suffira de lui dire que je cherche à la breveter.

-Chérie, si tu voulais vraiment breveter toutes les potions que tu crées, on serait aussi riche que Crésus.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'argent pour vivre. Simplement d'un peu bonheur, ce qu'Hermione et Drago auront en prenant cette potion le matin au petit déjeuner. C'est ça ou respirer la poudre de pierre de Lune pendant trois mois.

-Je donnerai ça à Drago, céda Théo.

-Maman ! Il y a des nargoles sur le mur !

-Des… quoi ? fit Théo. Luna…

-J'arrive, ma puce ! Ils se sont échappés de la potion avec la fumée. C'est le signe que je n'ai pas raté ma recette.

Luna donna un dernier baiser à son mari avant de rejoindre sa fille dans le salon.

 **000**

Il était presque huit heures du soir et le Brown's café commençait à se vider petit à petit. Il ne restait que quelques récalcitrants qui visiblement ne voyaient pas l'heure passer. Lavande quitta son comptoir pour annoncer gentiment aux jeunes sorciers présents, qu'elle allait fermer son salon de thé. Les deux sorciers rangèrent leurs affaires s'excusant au passage et s'en allèrent après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à la propriétaire.

Lavande ferma la porte derrière eux. Elle aimait cette ambiance calme, silencieuse et légère qui suivait sa journée à jongler entre les clients, l'arrière boutique, la cuisine. Ron lui disait souvent qu'elle avait besoin de plus de main d'œuvre. Elle finissait par croire qu'il avait raison. Lavande sortit sa baguette prête à l'agiter pour faire le ménage dans le salon quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna en sursautant pour voir Pansy et Daphné lui demander d'entrer. Elle pesta légèrement et ouvrit la porte.

-Ben alors ? C'est déjà fermé ? demanda Pansy en lui faisant la bise.

-Il est vingt heures, le salon de thé ferme tous les soirs à vingt heures. Il va falloir que ça rentre dans vos têtes.

-Regarde-la-moi, toujours à rouspéter, dit Daphné en s'installant près du comptoir. Je te signale qu'on t'avait dit qu'on viendrait ce soir.

-Oui, mais de préférence avant la fermeture. Là j'ai envie de rentrer chez-moi pour retrouver mon mari et mon fils. Mais ça, ça vous dépasse !

-Eh ! Je te signale que j'ai un mari et un enfant moi aussi, pesta Pansy.

-Victoria est à Poudlard. Tu n'as que le mari à la maison. Un mari qui est sans doute en train de se droguer avec ses potions.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir fait un enfant de plus. Et mon mari ne se drogue pas. C'est un maître de potion très doué.

-Il continue de chercher un stimulant aphrodisiaque ? demanda Daphné en gloussant.

-Il est à deux doigts de trouver, dit Pansy avec un large sourire.

-Pourquoi ? Il a des troubles de l'érection ? A trente-cinq ans ? Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter, non ? se moqua Lavande.

-Ah mais ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour ton mari. Un Weasley avec seulement deux enfants, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter justement, répliqua Pansy.

-Garce !

-Pour te faire plaisir.

Lavande n'était pas prête de rentrer chez-elle, comme à chaque fois que Daphné et Pansy s'invitaient sur son lieu de travail. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'elles ne seraient que toutes les trois (voire quatre avec Ginny, mais ça elle n'y croyait pas) une autre femme frappa à la porte en faisant un signe pour qu'on puisse lui ouvrir.

-C'est Philomena !

Pansy quitta sa chaise haute pour lui ouvrir. Elle arborait un large sourire en lui faisant la bise.

-Je suis désolée pour le retard. J'avais un article à boucler pour le journal de demain et mon patron ne voulait pas me laisser partir tant que je n'avais pas terminé. Une plaie. Qui est-ce ?

-C'est Lavande Brown… enfin Weasley. La propriétaire du Brown's Café.

-Bonsoir, Philomena Spencer. Journaliste à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pour la rubrique « Bon plan des Sorciers » Mais je vais sans doute être promue pour une autre rubrique, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Lavande serra la main de cette Philomena tout en regardant Daphné et Pansy en biais. Elle appréhendait énormément ce qu'elles avaient prévu de lui dire ou de lui faire faire. Depuis que Daphné et Pansy s'étaient associées pour créer une agence de rencontre version sorcière, les deux femmes passaient leur temps à travailler, soit dans le salon de thé de Lavande qu'elle trouvait « tellement mignon » ou dans un pub pas très loin qui ne servait que de l'alcool ce qui « activait leurs méninges ».

Mais elles ne venaient presque plus depuis qu'elles s'étaient trouvées un local pour travailler plus sérieusement, soit environ un an.

-C'est sympa comme endroit, reprit Philomena en regardant autour d'elle. C'est clair, frais, assez bucolique. Il faudrait peut-être rendre ça un peu plus passionné et sauvage pour la soirée de la St Valentin.

-Plus passionné et sauvage ? répéta Lavande. Vous plaisantez ?! Vous voulez organiser une soirée de la Saint Valentin ici ?

-On n'a beaucoup réfléchi aux endroits qu'on pourrait privatiser et ton salon de thé est assez grand pour accueillir le nombre de personne requis, expliqua Pansy.

-On ne penserait pas que les réservations pour la soirée seraient presque bouclées, poursuivit Daphné. Mais il y a une sorte de recrudescence de célibataires depuis quelque temps. Les sorciers cherchent l'amour avidement.

Lavande les regarda complètement ahurie. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de les mettre toutes les trois dehors et de leur dire de ne plus remettre les pieds dans son salon de thé. C'était un endroit calme et chaleureux où les amis se réunissaient pour passer un bon moment. Pas un bar spécialisé dans la drague et elle ne savait quoi d'autres.

-Non, dit-elle.

-Oh Lavande ! Allez ! Ca serait super pour nous trois !

-Nous trois ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait super pour moi ! Si j'accepte, vous me forcerez à passer la soirée ici alors que je pourrais tranquillement être en train de passer un moment romantique avec mon mari !

-Je te signale que moi aussi je serais sucrée de Saint Valentin, dit Pansy.

-Et moi… Moi je suis célibataire, dit Daphné.

-Ca reste non.

-Ecoutez, reprit Philomena, voici l'accord que nous avons conclu : Je participe à ce speed-dating spécial Valentin et j'écris un article sur la soirée et l'entreprise de Daphné et Pansy. Qui sait, je pourrais faire un paragraphe sur le Brown's Café, puis un article entier sur le salon de thé. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Lavande devait admettre que cette proposition lui convenait. A condition que l'article soit évidemment positif.

-Evidemment qu'il sera positif. Vous êtes une amie de Daphné et Pansy.

-Pour l'instant, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant de travers.

-Alors ? Marché conclu ? « Magic's Date au Brown's Café. » Ca en jette, non ? dit Philomena.

-Ok, marché conclu, dit Lavande en serrant la main de Philomena.

-Génial ! dit-elle en se retournant. Bon ! Maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses les filles. Je ne suis pas dupe et je sais que certains sorciers qui sont inscrits ne sont pas tous disons… beaux. Alors j'en veux un canon à cette soirée.

-On ne peut pas te prévoir ça, tu sais, prévint Daphné.

-Sauf que le canon que je veux, vous pouvez le convaincre de venir.

-De quel canon tu parles ? demanda Pansy légèrement méfiante.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Ah ! fit Lavande avant de mettre une de ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Je sais qu'il est officiellement divorcé et je le veux à cette soirée.

-Euh… c'est que… Drago est très mal en ce moment. Ce ne va sans doute pas passer si on lui propose de faire un speed-dating, répondit sérieusement Daphné.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Ca fait plus d'un an qu'il n'est plus avec elle.

-Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être encore très amoureux d'Hermione, dit Pansy.

-Oh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Je lui ferai vite oublier son ex-femme, assura Philomena.

Lavande, Daphné et Pansy se regardèrent en partageant la même pensée. Philomena pourrait ramer dans sa conquête du Drago Malefoy.

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !** C'était le troisième chapitre !

Alors ? Vous savez maintenant qui est la femme de **Théo** et surtout qui est celle de **Blaise** et donc la mère de **Victoria**. Et vous voyez que **Ginny** a l'intention de prendre soin d' **Hermione** à sa manière. **Comment trouvez-vous ces personnages féminins ?** Dites-moi tout !

Pas de **Drago** , pas d' **Helena** , mais c'est toujours pour mieux revenir et surtout rester ! ;)

Ah ! Et vous pensez quoi de **Philomena Spencer** ?

A la semaine prochaine et bon weekend !

 **Gouline971**


	4. La Taverne des Délices

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part, qui dit début de l'automne, dit début de la crève… Je déteste cette saison. Chaud, pas chaud, froid mais pas trop... L'horreur ! Au moins en hiver il fait vraiment froid !

J'ai adoré les petites reviews que vous m'avez laissées, surtout à propos de Philomena que vous connaissez à peine pour l'instant. Ca m'a fait sourire. Merci !

Place maintenant au chapitre suivant !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Vera**_ : Tu verras bien ce qui se passera pour Philomena. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : La Taverne des Délices**_

 **Décembre 2015**

Drago ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il sentait une légère angoisse monter depuis qu'il était arrivé au Ministère. Bon, en fait il était carrément sous pression. Une véritable cocotte minutes prête à exploser. Mais il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. C'était lui qui avait décidé qu'il était temps d'aller voir son ex-femme depuis le divorce, et de ne surtout pas laisser tomber l'idée une fois prêt.

Quatre semaines étaient passées depuis la signature et Drago était passé par plusieurs stades émotionnels, entre la colère, la tristesse, l'ivresse et surtout l'isolement le plus total qui inquiétait énormément ses amis. Blaise était quasiment tous les jours chez-lui, Pansy et Daphné passaient également (Daphné dormait même chez-lui certains soirs histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises). Théo faisait de même. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné cette fameuse potion que Luna avait faite. Pas dupe, Drago avait tout de suite su que ça venait d'elle et avait catégoriquement refusé d'ingérer quelque chose d'improviser susceptible de le tuer, avant de se dire que la mort serait sans doute quelque chose de beaucoup moins douloureux que ce qu'il vivait.

Alors il avait bu une première fiole, puis une deuxième et une troisième.

Ne voyant aucun effet désiré, il avait vite conclu que Luna Lovegood/Nott avait encore une fois raté une de ses inventions qui pour une fois ça n'avait pas fait sauter le toit de sa maison. Mais ses amis eux, avaient remarqué qu'il était de moins en moins mal. Il avait repris contact avec le monde extérieur au bout de deux semaines et avait également repris le travail, ce qui lui permettait de vider son esprit. Théo aimait dire que c'était grâce à sa femme. Blaise et les autres disaient simplement que Drago en avait marre de rester dans son trou.

Et là il avait décidé de sortir de son trou pour aller voir Hermione. Ce n'était pas qu'il le voulait, mais il le devait. Il ne savait pas comment ça se passerait, il ne savait pas s'ils en sortiraient vivants, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour Helena.

Il passa devant l'assistante d'Hermione sans un mot. Elle était d'ailleurs trop absorbée par sa présence pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'immobilisa devant la porte où il était écrit « Hermione Granger – Directrice du Département de la Justice - Membre du Mangenmagot ». Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Il l'entendit lui demander d'entrer et ouvrit la porte.

Hermione était assise à son bureau plongé dans un dossier avec ses lunettes sur le nez, accessoire qu'elle ne mettait que sur son lieu de travail, trouvant qu'elles la vieillissaient de dix ans. Drago se rappela de la petite bisbille qu'ils avaient eu lorsqu'Hermione avait découvert qu'elle aurait à présent besoin d'une paire de lunettes pour travailler _« Tu vois chérie, une preuve que tu es plus vieille que moi »_ avait-il dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Voyant qu'elle ne levait toujours pas le nez de son dossier, Drago décida de se racler la gorge. Hermione leva la tête et fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surprise. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de longues secondes. Drago voyait les cernes d'Hermione, elle était fatiguée. Sans doute ne devait-elle pas dormir, comme lui.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Bonjour, répéta Hermione en enlevant ses lunettes.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en montrant l'un des fauteuils devant lui.

Hermione acquiesça en le regardant faire. Hermione l'observa un peu plus. Drago semblait avoir maigri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu vas ?

Hermione se demandait s'il lui avait vraiment posé cette question parce qu'il voulait savoir ou simplement pour se moquer d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle aller ? Elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle savait simplement que le travail l'aidait à se sentir mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-elle.

-Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent, dit-il. Je voulais savoir comment on s'organisait pour les vacances et Helena.

Hermione ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais l'évocation d'Helena la détendit légèrement. Il y a quelques jours encore elle se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa fille, mais à présent et grâce aux lettres qu'Helena lui envoyait, Hermione se sentait apaisé. Helena n'avait que onze ans et arrivait à la réconforter avec de simple mot.

-On n'a qu'à faire une semaine chez-moi, une semaine chez-toi, proposa Hermione. Mes parents m'ont proposé de passer de réveillon et Noël chez-eux. Tu pourras voir Helena dès le lendemain ou même le soir de Noël si tu veux. Tu pourrais fêter le nouvel an avec elle et tes parents. Ca te va ?

Drago cligna des yeux un peu surpris ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi précise sur la question. Il pensait qu'Hermione aurait sorti un calendrier pour voir comment ils se répartiraient les jours, quitte à se disputer. Mais rien. Hermione semblait avoir réfléchi à la question. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici. Il pouvait retourner à son travail où Blaise l'attendait sûrement de pied ferme.

-Oui. Oui ça me va…

Drago se leva et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. Il posa la main sur la poignée avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Hermione qui le regardait toujours.

-Helena t'envoie des lettres ? osa-t-il demandé.

-Aussi souvent que possible, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, dit-il en soupirant.

La vérité, c'était que Drago envoyait une lettre à sa fille tous les week-end pour lui décrire ses semaines. Il ne disait pas tout, mais l'essentiel de ses journées et surtout les frasques de son parrain au travail. Mais Helena ne lui répondait pas. Il attendait, espérait une réponse de sa part mais sa fille ne lui donnait aucun retour, ce qui le rendait vraiment triste. Hermione le vit et le simple fait qu'il soit triste de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'Helena la rendait triste. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'Helena lui ferait payer ce qui se passait par le silence.

-Elle va finir par te répondre, ne t'en fais pas, dit Hermione.

-Ouais… Si tu le dis.

-Si tu veux…, commença-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, on pourrait… aller au restaurant. Enfin je veux dire… quand Helena arrivera à King's Cross, on pourrait l'accueillir tous les deux et aller au restaurant tous les trois pour… pour que tu puisses la voir et parler avec elle.

-Tu ferais ça ? demanda Drago surpris.

-Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ? Tu es son père et elle te manque. Ce que nous vivons ne doit pas briser les liens déjà fragilisés que tu as avec elle.

-Merci Hermione.

-Ne me remercie pas. Nous restons une famille malgré tout.

Drago acquiesça et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour elle et s'adossa contre la porte une fois qu'il la referma. Hermione de son côté s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Son cœur s'était horriblement emballé en le voyant devant elle. Elle avait pourtant su qu'ils se retrouveraient l'un devant l'autre avant qu'Helena vienne pour les vacances. Elle avait même pensé qu'il lui aurait envoyé une lettre avant de venir la voir (parce qu'il était évident pour elle qu'elle n'aurait pas été la première à faire un pas vers lui) mais rien. Il était venu là, comme ça et était reparti comme ça. Elle allait s'y habituer. Helena arrivait dans quelques jours.

 **000**

Alors que Drago pensait que le plus gros de la journée était passé et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'enfermer dans son bureau afin de passer le plus clair de son temps au-dessus du chaudron, il tomba quasiment nez à nez avec Harry qui lui, devait sans doute se rendre dans le bureau d'Hermione. Sans doute allait-il lui proposer de déjeuner avec elle, sans doute lui raconterait-elle qu'elle avait passé plus de cinq minutes dans une pièce avec lui depuis ces dernières semaines, sans que la pièce ne se mette à exploser. Drago l'imaginait bien s'épancher sur l'épaule d'Harry qui lui dirait qu'il était un crétin, une ordure d'avoir décidé de détruire la famille qu'ils avaient.

Drago remarqua qu'Harry avait l'intention de lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

-Quoi ? fit-il un peu brusquement.

-Rien, fit Harry avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois. Comment tu vas ?

-Comment je vais ? répéta Drago surpris. Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment de savoir comment va la pourriture qui a brisé le cœur de ta meilleure amie ?

-Malefoy écoute…, dit Harry ne se retournant franchement.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé quand tu as su que j'avais demandé le divorce. Weasley a eu un langage un peu plus fleuri mais… c'est Weasley.

-Tu me reproches quoi, là ? D'avoir soutenu ma meilleure amie comme tes amis t'ont soutenu ?

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi froid avec Harry. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils s'entendaient bien depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années maintenant. Du moins ils s'entendaient bien jusque là. Drago se souviendrait toujours des paroles d'Harry et du poing de Ron lorsqu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait demandé le divorce. Il avait été égoïste, abject, une pourriture, un bon à rien, bref tout ce qu'il pensait déjà être depuis des années. Il avait même cru que cette annonce créerait une véritable scission dans le groupe qui s'était formé entre les anciens Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Mais ce qui lui avait fait mal était en réalité était la réaction de ses propres amis à ce moment-là, qui eux non plus ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Drago avait entamé ces procédures. Tu finiras par le regretter, lui avait dit Théo. C'est la plus grosse connerie que tu vas faire dans ta vie, avait ajouté Blaise. Il n'avait pas eu le soutien qu'Hermione avait eu.

-Ecoute, je sais qu'Hermione n'est pas la seule à avoir le cœur brisé dans cette histoire et même si je t'ai reproché d'avoir pris cette décision vis-à-vis d'elle, je ne te considère pas comme un paria. Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami, mais on est ami.

-Je suis censé te remercier de cette déclaration ?

-Non. Fais-en en ce que tu veux, soupira Harry.

-Ah ! Harry, tu es là ! Pourquoi tu…

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit Drago pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

-Tu n'es toujours pas parti ? dit-elle froidement.

-Je m'en vais.

Drago lui tourna le dos et s'en alla pour de bon. Harry entendit Hermione lâcher un profond soupir et la vit s'adosser à la porte de son bureau, là où se trouvait Drago quelques minutes auparavant.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui… enfin je crois. Ca m'a juste fait bizarre, c'est tout. Je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir tout de suite.

-Il va falloir t'y faire. Tu vas le voir souvent ces prochains jours.

-Je sais… Je vais prendre mon sac et on y va. Ron vient avec nous ?

-Non pas aujourd'hui. Il est de permanence.

-Outch. On va l'entendre se plaindre cet après-midi.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il considère notre déjeuner comme un abandon pur et simple.

Hermione lâcha son premier rire depuis des semaines.

 **000**

Helena était partagée dans ses émotions. Elle était heureuse, anxieuse et avait en même temps peur. Elle était heureuse de rentrer chez-elle parce que sa chambre lui manquait, elle était anxieuse parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment allaient ses parents et elle avait peur de ce que son père pourrait lui dire une fois qu'elle le verrait.

Elle espérait quelque part qu'il ne soit pas présent sur le quai avec sa mère. Elle imaginait déjà la scène : Sa mère d'un côté, son père de l'autre, les parents de ses amis au milieu tentant de faire tampon tant bien que mal. Elle se voyait descendre du train avec sa valise et hésiter entre aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras ou courir vers son père qui lui avait écrit de vraie déclaration d'amour paternel.

Si elle était logique avec elle-même, ce serait vers sa mère qu'elle se précipiterait la première puisqu'elle était censée faire la tête à son père. Censée, parce que ce n'était plus le cas. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle avait même hésité à plusieurs reprises à lui écrire une lettre avant de se raviser et de se dire que ce dont ils avaient besoin était de se parler tous les deux, sans la présence d'Hermione.

-Alors on rêvasse petit aiglon ? demanda Victoria en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Tu te demandes ce que tu vas avoir comme cadeau ? Moi je sais ! Un balai !

-Je ne vole pas Victoria.

-Pour l'instant. Mais Eliott et moi on va vite te mettre sur un balai pour que tu apprennes à voler au-dessus du château. Comme ça tu seras dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en deuxième année, comme nous, et on s'affrontera ! Ce sera trop chouette ! Les parents viendront nous voir et ils seront trop fiers de nous !

Helena jeta un coup d'œil à Eliott qui comme à son habitude fit tourner son index près de sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que Victoria était complètement folle. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des amis d'enfance pensa-t-elle, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être amis dans une autre vie tant ils étaient différents. Victoria était exubérante comme sa mère, Eliott était très timide tandis qu'elle se trouvait assez dans la norme alors que Victoria et Eliott trouvaient qu'elle était un véritable rat de bibliothèque comme sa mère. Mais Helena ressemblait tellement à sa mère physiquement qu'elle se plaisait à penser qu'elle était comme son père du point de vu du caractère.

-Vous allez partir pendant les vacances ? demanda Eliott.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Helena. L'heure sera sans doute aux réunions de famille. Chez maman, puis chez papa. Ca va être long.

-Tu pourras toujours passer quelque jours à la maison si tu veux, lui dit Victoria. Maman et papa seront sans doute ravis.

-On verra, soupira-t-elle en regardant le paysage défiler à l'extérieur du train. Elle reconnaissait peu à peu Londres au fur et à mesure que le train ralentissait. Son cœur s'emballa même lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la voie 9 ¾ . Elle entendit tous élèves s'exciter comme des puces à l'idée de retrouver leurs parents et le reste de leur famille. Helena elle, était vissée sur la banquette et n'osait pas bouger. Elle espérait même que le train reparte avec elle jusqu'au château.

-Helena ?

-Et si aucun des deux n'étaient là, ayant peur de se croiser ? dit-elle en regardant ses deux amis.

-Tes parents ne feraient jamais ça, affirma Eliott. Allez, viens. Tout va bien se passer.

Eliott lui prit sa valise et Victoria lui prit le bras pour la pousser à sortir du train. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Ses parents étaient bien présents et ils n'étaient pas à des mètres l'un de l'autre. Non, ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Certes ils ne se parlaient pas, mais au moins ils ne se fuyaient pas comme la peste, c'était déjà ça.

-Tu vois, ils sont là, lui dit Victoria.

Helena ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui lâcha la main et courut vers eux. Elle serra immédiatement son père dans ses bras. Drago en fut assez surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa fille la snobe mais c'était une façon pour elle de lui demander pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes ses lettres. Drago se mit à sa taille et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Ca va ma chérie ? Tu as fait un bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Ca a été, répondit Helena avant de serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Vous m'avez manqué.

-Tu nous as manqué aussi mon cœur, répondit Hermione. Tu nous as énormément manqué.

-A tous les deux ?

-Bien sûr à tous les deux, reprit Drago en lui embrassant le front. Tu es notre fille adorée.

Helena se sentit un peu mieux. Elle tourna la tête pour voir tout son entourage les regarder avec la discrétion d'un éléphant. Sans doute s'attendaient-ils à une mini esclandre d'un des trois membres de la famille Granger/Malefoy. Elle vit Victoria lui faire un coucou et Eliott lever le pouce en l'air.

-On rentre à la maison ? demanda Helena. Enfin je veux dire… On s'en va ?

-Oui on s'en va. Mais on ne rentre pas tout de suite, lui dit Hermione.

-On va où ?

-A la Taverne des Délices.

-Pourquoi ? On a quelque chose à fêter ? Ou un autre drame vient de se produire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, on… on voulait simplement te faire plaisir. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? demanda Drago.

-Je suppose que oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Dans des cas comme ça, Drago et Hermione se seraient lancés un regard entendu, mais là, ils se contentèrent de soupirer an regardant leurs amis.

-On se voit plus tard, lança Ginny à Hermione alors qu'Eliott et son frère ainé Sam étaient dans ses bras.

-D'accord.

Drago, Hermione et Helena quittèrent King's Cross et tranplanèrent devant le restaurant la Taverne des Délices. Helena adorait ce restaurant. Cétait un lieu où toute la famille avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver les week-end ou pour fêter les anniversaires en famille _« rien que tous les quatre »_ comme le disait souvent ses parents.

Mais cette habitude avait disparu avec la mort de Callum. Ils avaient bien sûr tenté de reprendre cette tradition, mais le déjeuner finissait la plupart du temps dans les larmes. Ils avaient donc décidé de ne plus s'y rendre. Retourner donc là-bas lui paraissait vraiment bizarre. Helena ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

Une fois à l'intérieur du restaurant, Drago se dirigea automatiquement vers leur place habituelle, vers les banquettes du fond près de la fenêtre, mais leur disposition changea de peu. En temps normal, Helena était à côté de sa mère et face à Callum. Mais là, elle était face à son père qui ne voulait pas se mettre face à Hermione et être obligé de la regarder dans les yeux.

Une jeune serveuse s'avança vers eux avec une plume et un parchemin.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à la Taverne des Délices. Est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma chérie ? demanda Drago à sa fille.

-Une tarte aux pommes avec un chocolat chaud.

-Deux s'il vous plait, dit Drago.

-Trois, ajouta Hermione.

-Très bien, ça arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit la serveuse avant de leur tourner le dos.

Personne ne parla pendant ces cinq minutes. Hermione fixait un point devant elle, Helena regardait la neige qui tombait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre et Drago fixait la table. Quel ambiance, songea-t-il. Il avait au moins pensé qu'Hermione et lui se dérideraient un peu en la présence d'Helena, mais il avait été bien trop optimiste. En même temps ils ne s'étaient pas vu la semaine suivant leur premier face à face dans son bureau. Comment parviendraient-ils donc à détendre l'atmosphère en se voyant si peu ? Drago secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Lui qui avait divorcé parce qu'il ne supportait plus de voir Hermione pensait à présent qu'ils devaient se voir plus souvent, ne serait-ce que pour Helena.

La serveuse revint avec la commande, leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'éclipsa immédiatement en voyant de nouveaux clients s'installer. Helena prit une première bouchée de sa tarte aux pommes. C'était comme la devanture du restaurant le disait, un vrai délice. Mais ce n'était pas aussi bon que les pâtisseries de sa grand-mère Jean ou celles que les elfes du manoir Malefoy faisaient aussi. Le chocolat était en revanche trop sucré à son goût. C'était étrange, elle l'adorait en temps normal. Helena regarda sa mère et son père manger d'un air absent.

-Je… je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes lettres papa. C'est juste que…

-Tu étais fâchée contre moi ?

-Oui. Enfin non. Je… J'étais surtout triste, dit-elle en baissant la tête. J'avais espéré… que peut-être… mais c'est fait maintenant et…

-Helena, écoute-moi, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère et moi ne nous… Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons divorcé que nous ne t'aimons plus.

-Ton père a raison chérie. Tu seras toujours notre fille et on ne cessera jamais de t'aimer. Mais pour ton père et moi…

-C'est terminé, conclut Drago.

Il osa cette fois regarder Hermione qui croisa son regard un quart de seconde avant d'embrasser sa fille.

-Sinon, raconte-nous un peu comment s'est passé ton premier trimestre à Poudlard.

-Bien. Je suis la première de la classe dans toutes les matières.

 **000**

La première chose qu'Helena fit en rentrant chez-elle fut de courir dans la chambre de son frère. Il était bien évident pour elle qu'elle ne le trouverait pas là, assis parterre à regarder le Poudlard Express miniature rouler un peu partout dans la pièce. Elle alla chercher le petit train qui était toujours à sa place dans une brosse boite sous le bureau, le mit marche, s'assit au milieu de la chambre là où Callum avait pour habitude de se mettre, ferma les yeux et écouta le train faire sa ronde.

Elle entendait dans ses souvenirs son petit frère suivre le train en lâchant des « Tchou ! Tchou ! » à tue-tête. Elle se rappelait d'elle mettant une de ses poupées en obstacle pour que le train ne puisse plus avancer. Elle se rappelait de son père entrant dans la chambre et imitant son fils donnant un concert de « Tchou Tchou ! » et sa mère les regardant à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Il m'aurait sans doute demandé de jouer avec lui, dit Helena sentant la présence de sa mère dans son dos.

-J'en suis persuadée.

-Il m'aurait aussi demandé les sortilèges que j'ai appris.

-Et je t'aurais formellement interdit de les lui montrer.

Helena esquissa un sourire et se retourna pour voir sa mère comme elle l'imaginait : à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pourquoi avons-nous été au restaurant aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma dans l'instant. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. La première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « pour nous retrouver en famille », ce qui était vrai en un sens. Mais il était probable qu'Helena l'interprète mal ou qu'au contraire ne l'interprète que trop bien et le prenne mal.

-Pour… c'était pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop déboussolée. C'était pour te prouver qu'on t'aime tous les deux et qu'on ne va pas te négliger, bien au contraire. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de faire ça à chaque fois que tu reviens de Poudlard.

Helena secoua la tête de gauche à droite en se mettant sur ses deux jambes. En la voyant ainsi Hermione remarqua à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait. Une vraie petite Granger, adorait tant dire Drago. Mais Hermione s'était toujours attardée sur les ressemblances que sa fille avait avec son père. Les notes argentés qu'elle avait dans les yeux, son petit nez pointu de son père qu'elle retroussait comme elle, le même rictus que Drago lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, comme à l'instant. Mais Helena était brune comme sa mère, avait les cheveux presqu'aussi indomptables que les siens, avait les mêmes tâches de rousseurs et ce regard perçant quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, comme à l'instant. Un parfait mélange d'Hermione et de Drago.

-J'avais l'impression d'être l'adulte face à deux enfants qui se faisaient la tête. Ce n'était pas très agréable.

-Si tu ne veux plus qu'on le fasse, on ne le refera plus, tu sais.

-Si, je veux qu'on le fasse. Simplement pour vous voir tous les deux en même temps pendant au moins une heure. Parce que je sais que ça ne se reproduira sans doute pas de toutes les vacances. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin que vous me prouviez que vous m'aimez, j'ai simplement besoin de savoir que vous vous aimez.

 **000**

* * *

 **So, so, so ? Verdict ?**

Les voilà tous les trois faussement réunis pour les fêtes de fin d'année et le surtout premier face à face entre **Hermione et Drago.** Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les fêtes de fin d'année continuent dans **le prochain chapitre**!

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	5. Un Célibataire Surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon weekend avant de vous laisser lire la suite de la fiction et des fêtes de fin d'année !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Tiphaine**_ : Je suis ravie que Luna te plaise. Idem pour Helena. J'essaie d'être la plus vraie possible et si tu trouves ça réaliste, c'est super. Pour Drago et Hermione… Je te laisserai découvrir l'évolution de tout ça.

 _ **Maelle**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Un Célibataire Surprise.**_

-C'était complètement dingue ! On était tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, volant à la même vitesse ! Il y avait toute la foule qui hurlait « Allez ! Allez ! » A un moment j'ai un cru que je perdrais l'équilibre à cause de la vitesse et qu'il passerait devant moi mais j'ai réussi à tendre le bras et j'ai attrapé le vif d'or ! Gryffondor a gagné 180 à 30 contre Serdaigle. Tout le monde scandait mon nom « Sam ! Sam ! Sam ! » C'était trop top !

-Sam ça doit bien faire la millième fois que tu parles de cette victoire, soupira Eliott.

-Et j'en reparlerai jusqu'à la prochaine, répliqua son grand frère.

-Pitié non ! s'exclama Ninon Potter. Il y en a marre à la fin ! Ca fait cinq jours que vous êtes là et cinq jours que tu nous bassines avec ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'y était pas ! On a tous vu que tu as gagné parce que Fred a lancé le cognard contre ton adversaire alors qu'il est gardien. C'était de la triche !

-Ce n'est pas de la triche, c'est le jeu !

-Ouais, tu parles !

-Ne t'en fais pas Ninon, je changerai la donne quand je serais dans l'équipe de Serdaigle avec Helena. On mettra le feu au blason des Lions ! Sans vouloir vexer tous les lions qui sont autour de cette table.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, tu ne vexes personne, dit Harry à son second fils.

-On a gagné 180 à 30, répéta Sam fièrement.

-Oh Sam, la ferme !

-Cassandra Weasley ! s'exclama Ron.

-Mais il m'agace ! A croire qu'il était seul à jouer dans cette équipe ! J'étais là moi aussi ! Et je fournissais le plus gros du travail en tant que poursuiveuse avec Roxanne ! Est-ce que tu m'entends me vanter d'avoir gagné ? Non ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on n'a pas la coupe entre les mains ! Tu vas nous porter la poisse avec tout ça !

-Pauvre petit Gryffondor, chuchota Eliott en riant alors qu'Helena pouffait de rire.

-T'as quelque chose contre les Gryffondor, espèce d'oiseau sans plumes ? répliqua Cassandra.

-Avec ceux qui jouent au Quiddich, oui !

-Défi lancé dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…, chuchota Lavande à Hermione.

-Ah ouais ? Tu le prends comme ça petit frère ? Et bien on va faire un match, tout de suite dans le jardin ! Ca va rabattre ton bec de pigeon, dit Sam en se levant.

-Quand tu veux ! accepta Eliott en se levant.

-Les enfants, on se fixe et on s'assoit ! ordonna Ginny. On finit le repas que maman a amoureusement…

-Hum hum…

-Que maman et papa ont amoureusement préparé. On n'oublie pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël et on se fait à l'idée qu'on ne jouera pas au Quiddich ce soir.

-Mais maman ! firent Sam et Eliott en même temps.

-J'ai dit non !

Les enfants se rassirent en silence et plongèrent leur tête dans leur morceau de dinde, pomme de terre sautée et haricots verts.

-Ben franchement si c'est comme ça je vais finir à Serpentard, chuchota Ninon à Niels, le petit frère de Cassandra. Eux semblent beaucoup plus matures.

-Ca c'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore vu Victoria Zabini à l'œuvre, chuchota Helena avant de leur faire un clin d'œil.

Le dîner se termina dans le calme et les enfants montèrent ensuite dans les chambres de trois Potter, laissant les adultes entre eux, dans le salon à boire soit un digestif pour les uns ou un thé pour les autres. Helena était redescendue quelques instants pour prendre un verre d'eau avant de donner un bisou à sa mère.

-A quelle heure papa vient me chercher demain ? demanda-t-elle.

-En début d'après-midi normalement. Dans les environs de treize heures, je pense.

-D'accord.

Helena retourna à l'étage et comme à chaque fois qu'Hermione entendait parler de Drago, elle tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était soudainement emballé. A croire qu'il s'attendait à le voir débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Ginny, Harry, Lavande et Ron remarquèrent immédiatement son changement d'humeur.

-J'appréhende à chaque fois, avoua-t-elle. Comme si…

-Comme si ça allait exploser entre vous ? termina Ron.

-Sauf que l'explosion a déjà eu lieu. Je ne sais plus quoi attendre maintenant. Mais mon cœur lui, attend toujours.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez divorcé que c'est fini, lui dit Lavande. Ce n'est qu'un bout de papier. Ce n'est pas ça qui met à un terme aux sentiments que vous avez l'un pour l'autre.

-Il n'en a plus pour moi, soupira Hermione.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, poursuivit Ginny. Il te l'a dit.

-Je n'ai plus la force… de rien.

-On va te redonner de la force. Ne serait-ce que pour Helena, ne serait-ce que pour que tu puisses l'affronter demain après-midi.

Pendant ce temps, Helena était cachée dans les escaliers et essuyaient ses petites larmes, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Cassandra.

 **000**

Drago était rentré tard du dîner qui avait eu lieu chez Théo et Luna. Il avait passé une assez bonne soirée en compagnie de la famille Nott avec Daphné, les Zabini et leur fille Victoria et les enfants Lyra et Ciaran Nott. Comme à son habitude, Blaise racontait énormément de bêtises que Pansy approuvait d'un regard flamboyant, Théo réfutait toutes les théories de sa femme et Daphné établissait la liste de ses nouvelles résolutions qui consistait à une seule et unique chose : Trouver l'amour de sa vie.

-Tu nous sors ça tous les ans, soupira Drago.

-Mais cette fois je vais le trouver, je vous le garantis. L'homme de ma vie sera aussi beau que dans les calendriers de l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre.

-Qui ont tous au moins dix ans de moins que toi, se moqua Théo.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas passer pour une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, répliqua Daphné vexée.

-Dis-moi, ce n'est pas une ride qui se trouve entre tes yeux ? lui demanda Blaise.

-Quoi ?! Espèce de Veraccrasse bondissant !

-Tu dois mettre trois noises dans le bocal à gros-mots ! s'exclama Lyra en pointant Daphné du doigt.

-Chérie, on ne pointe pas du doigt, lui dit Luna en déposant un baiser sur son front. Mais en effet, tante Daphné doit mettre trois noises dans le bocal à gros-mots.

Le bocal transplana jusqu'à Daphné qui mit les pièces de monnaie dans le bocal en ronchonnant.

-Je suis désolée Lyra chérie. Tante Daphné ne recommencera plus. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! dit-elle ensuite à Blaise. Me faire croire que je suis vieille !

-Mais t'es vieille !

-Pansy, je vais tuer ton mari.

-Et faire de ta filleule adorée une orpheline de père ! Ca j'en doute. Allez chérie, fais-lui le regard larmoyant des Zabini/Parkinson.

Victoria se mit à l'œuvre encouragée par ses parents.

-Et ben dit donc, il est clair que tu ne recevras pas le prix de la meilleure actrice, dit Ciaran en riant.

-Tu t'en mordras les doigts quand je serai célèbre et toi faisant parti de la populace, dit-elle ne lui tirant la langue.

-Oh oui ! fit Lyra rêveuse. Etre actrice, ça doit être chouette ! On est aimé par tout le monde !

-Tu pourras le faire quand tu seras à Poudlard. Il y a un atelier théâtre qui va bientôt ouvrir. Je compte m'y inscrire.

-Tous aux abris, dit Ciaran d'un ton dramatique.

-Excuse-moi, c'est la joie que tu viens de nous interpréter ?

-Non c'était le sarcasme, mais tu ne dois sans doute pas connaître.

-Vivement qu'Helena soit là pour que je puisse te clouer le bec, franchement. A deux on arrive à bout de toi.

Ciaran lui lança un regard pas peu fier avant de rependre un morceau de gâteau. Théo pouffa légèrement de rire avant d'ébouriffer la tête de son fils. Il lui rappelait lui à son âge.

Drago avait passé la soirée à regarder les enfants se chamailler en imaginant sa fille avec eux et même Callum qui se serait sans doute ligué avec Ciaran contre les filles.

Il aurait sa fille le lendemain et ça pour une semaine entière. Rien qu'elle et lui dans son appartement pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Ca expliquait sans doute pourquoi il avait nettoyé son appartement de fond en comble. Sa mère lui avait proposé de lui envoyer un elfe pour l'aider mais Drago avait voulu le faire lui-même, avec la magie bien évidemment. Blaise lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas tombé malade.

-Je nettoie l'endroit où je vis, en quoi je suis malade ?

-Tu as refusé l'aide d'un elfe. Comme quoi, il y a des trucs qui vont te rester après quinze ans de vie commune avec Hermione.

Drago n'avait pas répliqué et avait continué de traquer la poussière sous les meubles.

Drago s'était retrouvé devant son ancienne maison à treize heures tapantes. Lui qui avait un sacré problème avec la ponctualité était pile à l'heure pour sa fille. Il hésita un moment ne sachant pas s'il devait entrer directement ou sonner. Il décida de sonner. Il attendit quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui le laissa entrer.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

-Bonjour.

Drago se dirigea directement dans le salon et regarda un peu autour de lui comme s'il redécouvrait son ancienne maison. Mais rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à la même place que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il y avait même des photos de lui au dessus de la cheminée.

-C'était bien chez les Potter ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Et toi chez les Nott ?

-Très bien aussi.

-Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Hermione.

-Non, ça ira. Je… je voulais emmener Helena déjeuner à l'extérieur avec Blaise et Victoria.

-Oh d'accord. Helena ! Ton père est là !

-J'arrive !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre des pas précipités dans les escaliers et une tornade brune s'élancer vers son père.

-Joyeux Noël papa !

-Joyeux Noël ma Nana. Je te la ramène quand ?

-Samedi pour qu'on fasse sa valise et on se voit le lendemain à King's Cross.

-D'accord. Dis au revoir à ta mère.

-Au revoir maman, dit Helena en la serrant dans ses bras. A la semaine prochaine.

-A bientôt.

Drago quitta la demeure avec sa fille et ils transplanèrent jusque devant son appartement.

-On dépose tes affaires et on va déjeuner ?

-D'accord.

Helena fonça dans sa chambre et marqua un premier temps d'arrêt à l'entrée de celle-ci. Sa chambre avait changé. La première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans cette pièce, au tout début de l'emménagement de son père, elle avait trouvé la pièce froide, neutre et sans âme. Elle aurait pu y ajouter une petite touche de décoration à l'époque mais s'y était refusé pensant clairement que son père ne resterait pas longtemps dans cet appartement et retournerait vivre avec sa mère. Mais là, il était clair que la petite fée de la décoration était passé par là.

La chambre ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'elle avait chez sa mère. Les murs étaient d'une jolie couleur parme, un lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de celle-ci entouré de deux tables de chevet avec des photos de son frère et de sa mère. Il y avait une bibliothèque qui ne demandait qu'à être remplie et un bureau sur lequel trônait un petit paquet cadeau.

Helena lâcha son sac et prit le cadeau qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. C'était un bracelet aux couleur des Serdaigle avec un aigle en bronze possédant un œil en saphir. Elle le mit à son poignet. Il lui allait parfaitement bien.

-Le bracelet est super beau papa ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-il te plait vraiment ?

-Oui !

-Je suis content alors. On y va ?

-D'accord.

Mais Helena posa un deuxième temps d'arrêt devant la table basse du salon. Elle tomba sur une autre photo de Callum et réalisa ensuite que le salon était rempli de photo de son frère. Mais il y avait également des photos d'eux quatre en train d'éclater de rire et même des photos où il n'y avait que ses parents dessus, comme chez sa mère.

-Helena, tu viens ? la pressa Drago.

-Tu aimes toujours maman, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle une fois à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

Drago s'immobilisa avant de fermer la porte de son appartement à double tour. Il s'était imaginé avoir de nouveau cette conversation avec sa fille mais n'avait pas pensé qu'elle arriverait aussi tôt dans la semaine. Est-ce qu'il aimait toujours Hermione ? Son cœur connaissait la réponse mais sa tête lui forçait à en dire le contraire.

-C'est compliqué chérie.

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Quand on s'aime on reste ensemble, quand on ne s'aime pas, on divorce. Mais vous, vous n'avez jamais fait les choses normalement. Divorcer parce qu'on s'aime, je trouve ça stupide. Et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser. Tout le monde le pense.

Et elle planta son père dans le couloir pour prendre les escaliers au lieu d'attendre l'ascenseur.

 **000**

-Tu peux aller ouvrir Ron ?

-Il le faut vraiment ?

-Va ouvrir !

Ron soupira, plia son journal et ouvrit la porte. Autant dire que la surprise se peignait sur son visage.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur ma propriété ? demanda-t-il.

-Bonjour Weasley ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. Tu nous fais entrer ? demanda Daphné en s'avançant.

-Non !

Ron claqua la porte au nez de Daphné, Pansy et Philomena avant de retourner s'asseoir dans son salon et de relire son journal.

-C'est qui ? demanda Lavande en descendant les escaliers.

-Des scroutt à pétard avec une drôle de forme. Franchement, ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Lavande fonçant les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'on sonna une deuxième fois et comprit pourquoi Ron leur avait claqué la porte au nez.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous n'avez pas une famille à chouchouter ?

-Non, répondit Daphné en lui faisant la bise.

-Moi si, mais Victoria et Blaise déjeunent avec Drago et Helena. Les filles vont leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, j'en suis certaine.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez-moi, le lendemain de Noël ?

-On ne serait pas là si ta boutique était ouverte.

-C'est Boxing Day aujourd'hui ! pesta Ron. On ne travaille pas le Boxing Day ! On reste en famille et on ne vient pas déranger des inconnus !

Ron tourna violemment la page de son journal. Lavande aurait vraiment voulu faire comme son mari et les mettre dehors mais en voyant Philomena avec Daphné et Pansy, elle comprit qu'elles étaient présentes pour parler de cette fameuse soirée qu'elle avait en horreur depuis qu'elle avait accepté que la journaliste fasse un papier sur son salon de thé.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle.

-Détends-toi Lavande Brown…

-Weasley ! pesta Ron.

-Oui, si tu veux. On n'est pas pour là pour te faire une mauvaise surprise, mais simplement pour te montrer quelques belles créatures qui seront présentes pour le speed dating de la St Valentin.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que des mochetés à cette soirée.

-Apparemment pas mal de beaux sorciers ont dû se faire larguer hier parce que les compteurs ont explosé dans les inscriptions.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait un quota à ne pas dépasser pour la soirée ?

-On a augmenté le quota, expliqua Daphné et s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Je possède un salon de thé, pas une boîte de nuit ! Combien de personnes sont inscrites pour la soirée ?

-Cent entre vingt heures et vingt-deux heures et pour l'instant cinquante entre vingt-deux heures et minuit.

-Quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train dire que vous allez réquisitionner ma femme jusqu'à minuit le soir de la St Valentin ?! hurla presque Ron.

-Va voir ailleurs si on y est Wesaley, on a besoin d'être entre femmes, répliqua Pansy.

Ron lança un regard à Lavande qui lui demanda d'aller dans la cuisine. On sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Ron s'y dirigea près à en découdre avant de s'apercevoir que c'était Ginny qui était en face de lui.

-Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre sa réponse. Elle se dirigea immédiatement dans le salon et s'assit à côté de Daphné qui semblait être en pleine bagarre avec ce qui ressemblait à une petit boule.

-J'en connais une qui est pressée de voir de beaux mâles ! gloussa Pansy.

-Et comment !

-Ginny ! s'offusqua Ron.

-Quoi ? Harry est parfaitement au courant de ce que je vais faire.

-Ah oui ? Et ça te plairait s'il reluquait des femmes qui se sont inscrites à un speed dating ?

-Il n'aura pas le temps de faire ça parce que je l'aurais séquestré avant.

-Où est la justice là-dedans ? marmonna Ron.

-Je te promets que je ne fantasmerai pas devant ce que je vais voir, lui chuchota Lavande avant de lui donner un baiser.

-Il y a un intérêt. Les enfants ! On sort !

Des pas dévalèrent les escaliers à grande vitesse. Niels fut le premier arriver en bas. Il s'empressa d'embrasser Ginny, Pansy et Daphné mais s'arrêta devant Philomena qui eut un léger mouvement de recul croyant qu'il ferait la même chose avec elle.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une petite voix.

-C'est une collègue de Tante Ginny, lui dit Lavande.

-Ah oui ? Vous écrivez dans la rubrique sportive ? demanda Niels intéressé.

-Le sport ? Oh Merlin, non ! Moi j'écris pour les bons plans des sorciers et surtout des sorcières, répondit-elle avec un très large sourire.

-Ah. D'accord, fit Niels en lui tournant le dos pour prendre son manteau. L'intérêt était passé.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Cassandra.

-Chez Oncle Harry.

-Ton père ne veut pas assister au déferlement d'oestrogène qu'il va y avoir lorsqu'on regardera les beaux sorciers célibataires de la prochaine St Valentin, lança Pansy elle-même en bataille avec la même boule que Daphné.

-Quoi ? Oh mais moi aussi je veux voir les beaux sorciers ! dit-elle en sautillant.

-Une vraie petite Brown, chantonna Daphné.

-Hors de question. Va mettre ton manteau Cassandra, on va faire un tour.

-Maman…

-Va avec ton père, chérie.

-Mais…

-Tu auras tout le temps de fantasmer sur des garçons, lui dit Ginny.

-Mais je ne veux pas fantasmer sur des garçons, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurais qu'à me servir à Poudlard. Moi, je veux des hommes, des vrais !

-Pardon ?

-Et bien oui papa. Je suis une femme !

-Pas tant que tu vivras sous mon toit, jeune fille ! Allez, mets ton manteau. Des hommes, non mais n'importe quoi…

Cassandra rechigna à mettre son manteau mais s'en alla un peu plus guillerette lorsque Lavande et Ginny lui promirent qu'elle aurait tout le temps de trouver un homme un vrai quand elle serait plus grande. Cassandra avait envie d'avoir un petit copain tout de suite comme Roxanne qui roucoulait en toute impunité avec son copain Gryffondor du moment, subissant les menaces incessantes de son frère Fred.

Ils ont transplané ? demanda Pansy.

-Ils ont transplané, confirmèrent Ginny et Lavande.

-Bien ! Baisser les rideaux, je vais préparer les cocktails. C'est parti pour le matage de beaux sorciers en toute légalité !

Les sorcières s'affairèrent pendant que Philomena les regardaient faire en riant légèrement. Trois femmes mariées sur les cinq présentes, qui se disaient être heureusement en ménage étaient sur le point de rêver de bellâtres qu'elles n'auront sans doute jamais. Voilà pourquoi elle ne souhaitait pas avoir la bague au doigt, en tout cas pas tout de suite. A trente-deux ans, Philomena pensait avoir encore tout le temps avant de trouver l'homme de sa vie.

-Hermione ne devait pas venir ? Ca lui aurait sans doute fait du bien, fit remarquer Ginny.

-Je lui ai proposé de venir, mais elle n'a pas voulu, répondit Pansy. Je n'ai pas eu envie d'insister en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-J'irai la voir juste après, dit Ginny.

-Bon les filles, vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Daphné.

-Oh que oui, répondit Philomena confortablement installée.

Pansy lança un sort à la boule mystérieuse qui s'éleva dans les airs et commença à projeter une première image sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée. Un plateau volant passa devant chaque sorcière qui put prendre un verre et un premier homme apparut sur le mur.

-Ca commence bien, dit Daphné.

Les sorcières regardaient actuellement un sorcier d'environ une trentaine d'année qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise face sans doute à la même boule que Daphné et Pansy avaient manipulé. Il avait les cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière sans doute avec du gel et une barbe de trois jours. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu pur dans lequel Daphné admettait bien vouloir se plonger. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de fixer la boule.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour…, dit-elles toutes en même temps.

-Je m'appelle Sidney, j'ai trente-et-un ans et si je me suis inscrit à la soirée St Valentin du Magic's Date, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis à la recherche l'amour que j'ai longtemps fui suite à une douloureuse rupture après trois ans de vie commune avec mon ancienne petite-amie. Mais maintenant je suis prêt. Prêt pour une nouvelle histoire, prêt à rendre une sorcière heureuse. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver l'amour de ma vie lors de cet événement, ni à avoir un coup de foudre, mais je pense que ce serait une bonne entrée en matière pour pouvoir faire connaissance dans un cadre et un ambiance sympa.

-Il m'a l'air plutôt censé celui-là, dit Lavande.

-Comment ça il ne s'attend pas à trouver l'amour de sa vie à ce speed dating ? s'offusqua Pansy. Mais c'est ce qu'on vend ! « Trouvez l'amour avec Magic's Date »

-Oui l'amour, mais pas « l'amour de sa vie ». Personnellement je ne me voyais pas écrire ça dans mon article. Ca pourrait vous desservir si un sorcier ou une sorcière était assez naïf pour y croire.

-Dis-donc, tu es de quel côté toi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on y inscrive Drago pour que tu puisses passer un rapide tête-à-tête avec lui ?

-Quoi ? fit Ginny en regardant sa collègue.

-Oui et j'attends toujours. J'espère le voir dans la liste que Daphné et toi avez préparée.

-Attends tu plaisantes, Philomena ! Tu ne veux tout de même pas draguer Drago ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est le mari de ma meilleure amie !

-Faux ! C'est l'ex de ta meilleure amie. Autrement dit il est libre et j'ai le droit de jeter mon dévolu sur lui.

-Il faudrait pour ça qu'il accepte, ce qu'il ne fera pas.

-Cela se fera sans doute si Daphné et Pansy lui proposaient de s'inscrire ou… l'inscrivaient sans sa permission.

-Philomena, on t'a dit qu'on ne le ferait pas, répéta Daphné.

-Mais je ne vous comprends pas. Vous avez peur de quoi ?

-Il est fragile en ce moment, dit Pansy. Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

-Mais peut-être que d'ici février il le sera, vous n'en savez rien. Moi je suis persuadée que ça lui fera du bien, comme à Sidney ! Sauf que Drago n'attendra pas trois ans, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas une demande. Soit Drago Malefoy vient à cet événement, soit le papier que je ferai sur Magic's Date et sur le Brown's café sera le pire papier jamais écrit dans la _Gazette_ , annonça Philomena avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Quoi ?! hurlèrent Pansy, Daphné et Lavande en même temps.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça ! s'exclama Pansy.

-C'est une menace ?! poursuivit Daphné.

-Mon salon n'a pas à subir vos menaces ! continua Lavande.

-Vous savez donc ce qui vous reste à faire, dit-elle avec le même sourire.

-On croirait entendre Skeeter, dit Ginny.

-Merci.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment.

Les cinq sorcières se réinstallèrent dans le canapé sans un bruit. Voilà que l'ambiance venait d'être gâchée.

-Bon, est-ce qu'on continue ou on s'arrête là ? demanda Daphné.

-On continue, dit Philomena. Je suis curieuse.

Pansy actionna la petite boule pour voir le second sorcier. Lorsqu'il apparut, Lavande, Ginny, Pansy et Daphné lâchèrent un cri un d'exclamation qui surprit Philomena.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est… C'est…

-C'est Neville !

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat, j'ai trente-cinq ans et je suis professeur de botanique à Poudlard…

 **000**

 **Et voilà !**

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais que ce n'est toujours pas joyeux pour **Hermione** et **Drago** et qu' **Helena** continue de dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais les autres enfants commencent à avoir de plus en plus de place.

Et puis **Neville** ? Surprise ! Il s'est inscrit au Speed-Dating ! A votre avis, bonne ou mauvaise idée pour notre cher Gryffondor ?

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** les fêtes continuent encore et toujours mais cette fois **trois autres personnages** (dont deux que certains adorent) vont encore entrer en scène. **Devinez lesquels ?**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	6. Drôle de Rêve

**Salut, salut !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part ça va. J'ai eu une semaine de trois jours (vive les RTT) avant d'avoir la lumineuse idée de reprendre le sport et d'être au bout de ma vie sur le vélo elliptique de la salle de sport. Mais ça fait du bien !

Enfin Bref !

Après petit bilan, j'ai constaté une petite baisse régime sur ce début d'histoire et j'imagine que c'est dû au thème de la séparation entre Drago et Hermione et du deuil d'un enfant, ce qui n'est pas évident quand on lit ça dès le début de l'histoire, mais je ne perds pas espoir. J'en suis au début et je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'améliorer tout au long des chapitres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre ayant toujours pour thème les fêtes de fin d'année.

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 _ **Vera :**_ Helena n'aura pas fini de dire ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Elle en aura des trucs à dire à ses parents cette petite. Quant à Philomena… misère ce n'est que le début pour elle.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Drôle de rêve**_

Helena et Victoria se voyaient tous les jours depuis que la jeune Serdaigle passait la semaine chez Drago, et pour cause : Elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans les bureaux de leurs pères. Elles faisaient leurs devoirs, se refaisaient le début de leur année en se rappelant les moments drôles qu'elles avaient vécu au château. Helena s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait eu plus de moments heureux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé – ou alors c'était Victoria qui avait une façon désopilante de raconter les anecdotes. Helena riait tellement qu'elle devait s'en tenir les côtes.

-Tu vas finir par me tuer, dit-elle en riant.

-Mieux vaut mourir de rire que de tristesse.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Victoria s'arrêta de rire et regarda sa meilleure amie essuyer les larmes qu'elle avait au coin de l'œil. Elle préférait la voir comme ça plutôt que triste à pleurer sur son épaule. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Cassandra Weasley lui disant qu'elle avait longuement pleuré sur son épaule et qu'elle devait faire en sorte de lui remonter le moral pendant qu'Helena serait avec son père. Comme si elle n'essayait pas de lui remonter le moral depuis la mort de Callum. Voir Helena rire ainsi était de bon augure pour Victoria Zabini. Elle espérait retrouver la Helena qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et avec qui elle pourrait faire les quatre cents coups contre la terre entière et particulièrement contre Eliott, Ciaran et Sam s'il se mêlait de leurs affaires. Pas de quartier pour les garçons.

-Tu sais quoi ? Un jour, c'est nous qui reprendrons l'entreprise de nos pères. Et on créera des potions d'amour extra pour les garçons !

-Quels garçons ? demanda Helena.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les garçons. On n'aura qu'à demander à Cassandra ou à sa cousine Roxanne de nous aider. Je suis sûre qu'elles seraient preneuses. Et on se fera plein d'argent et les garçons se prosterneront à nos pieds !

Helena secoua la tête en souriant. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa meilleure amie était une Serpentard, outre le fait que ses parents l'étaient également.

On toqua dans le petit bureau et la tête de Blaise passa à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tout va bien les filles ? J'ai entendu les rires d'Helena. Ca a surpris ton père. Il failli rater sa potion et faire sauter l'immeuble.

L'expression des deux filles changea instantanément avant que Blaise leur fasse un clin d'œil et entre directement dans la pièce avec un petit paquet.

-Ce sont nos gâteaux ? demanda Victoria avec un large sourire.

-Ne dis surtout pas à ta mère que j'ai cédé. Elle trouve que je suis un père trop permissif.

-Non tu es le meilleur des papas du monde, dit-elle en prenant le paquet avant de lui donner un bisou.

-Et le plus gentil des parrains, renchérit Helena.

-Je devrais apporter des gâteaux plus souvent ici, moi.

-On aura sans doute tout mangé dans une heure, lui dit sa fille pour information.

Blaise sortit du bureau pendant que les filles sautèrent sur les pâtisseries qu'il leur avait apportées.

-Demain je lui fais acheter des glaces aux chocolat, paillette de sucre et supplément de chantilly.

Blaise lâcha un sourire en entendant la prochaine requête de sa fille unique.

-Alors, tu viens de filer le diabète à ma fille ? questionna Drago en signant des papiers.

-Tout de suite… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais ta fille trouve que je suis un parrain gentil.

-Tu m'étonnes…

 **000**

-Bonne Année !

Après avoir passé la veille de Noël chez ses grands-parents maternels, Helena se retrouvait à présent dans le Manoir de ses grands-parents paternels à réveillonner pour la nouvelle année. En temps normal, ses grands-parents adoraient organiser de grandes réceptions où ils pouvaient inviter des sorciers de la haute société pour continuer à montrer une certaine grandeur que les Malefoy n'avaient plus depuis que Lucius avait fait de la prison après avoir été condamné pour avoir été un mangemort.

Il aurait pu finir sa vie à Azkaban si Harry n'avait pas déclaré que Narcissa lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt interdite et que Drago n'avait pas dévoilé son identité lorsqu'ils avaient atterri dans le Manoir durant sa recherche des horcruxes avec Ron et Hermione. La relation de Drago avec Hermione avait fini par donner une autre image de la famille Malefoy, bien que les parents de Drago avaient été absolument contre cette histoire (surtout Lucius). Ils avaient fini par changer d'avis en se rendant compte que cette histoire était plus que sérieuse et en particulier à la naissance d'Helena qui avait brisé la tradition d'avoir un fils après avoir été marié. Helena était née un an avant le mariage de ses parents.

Lorsqu'Helena était née, Drago avait eu peur que ses parents renient leur petite-fille. Mais Narcissa avait été très heureuse quant à Lucius, Drago avait cru percevoir de l'émotion dans son regard la première fois qu'il avait tenu Helena dans ses bras; lors d'une de ses visites en prison. Il avait vu ce bébé aux cheveux bruns et broussailleux ouvrir les paupières pour le regarder avec ses yeux de la même couleur que les siens, que ceux de Drago. Sa petite fille.

-Tu t'es bien régalée ? demanda Narcissa à Helena.

-Oui c'était très bon. Tu as très bien cuisiné Winny.

-Merci maîtresse Helena, répondit le petit elfe en s'inclinant devant elle.

Drago vit ses parents entrer en communication en un simple regard. Il trouvait cette façon de faire drôle et effrayante à la fois. Il avait pourtant eu l'habitude de faire la même chose avec Hermione. Ils leur suffisaient à l'époque de se regarder une fraction de seconde pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait, en particulier lorsqu'il qu'il y avait des réceptions publiques dans lesquelles ils s'ennuyaient à mourir sans pouvoir le manifester.

Drago vit ensuite Lucius acquiescer.

-Winny, apporte-nous le paquet qui est dans le bureau de Lucius.

-Oui maîtresse Narcissa.

-Et reviens sans transplaner ! ordonna Lucius.

-Oui maître Lucius.

Le petit elfe aux oreilles tombantes s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

-C'est quoi ce paquet que vous avez demandé à l'elfe de ramener ? demanda Drago.

-Le cadeau d'Helena.

-Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? dit-elle étonnée.

-Evidemment chérie. Ton grand-père et moi t'avons acheté un cadeau de Noël. On n'aurait bien voulu te le donner plus tôt mais nous avions peur que ton père ait envie de s'en débarrasser dans le lac du Manoir.

-De quoi ? fit Drago en se redressant du canapé. Merlin mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez offert, encore ?

-Un peu de patience, fils !

L'elfe revint avec une boite qui était aussi grande que lui. Lucius lui ordonna de poser la boite devant Helena. Elle hésita un peu avant de l'ouvrir se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Le dernier gros cadeau que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert était un piano à queue sur lequel Helena ne jouait plus depuis que ses parents avaient décidé de divorcer.

-Oh mais c'est…

-Oh non, ne me dites pas que c'est…

-Un petit chaton !

Helena prit le chat qui n'arrêtait pas de miauler dans ses bras. Elle le caressa délicatement en lui disant de ne pas avoir peur pendant que ses grands-parents se regardaient satisfaits. Ils avaient visé juste avec cette petite boule de poil.

-Non.

-Drago…

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas de chat ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à consoler toute la famille quand cette boule de poil rousse est morte il y a cinq ans ! Je ne veux pas recommencer avec ce… ce truc !

-Mais… mais il n'est pas mort, il vient à peine de naître ! Et puis il est tout mignon. Regarde papa !

Helena lui mit le petit chaton sous le nez. Drago regarde la boule de poil en fronçant les sourcils. C'était un chat à poil long gris avec des yeux d'un bleu saphir. Il n'avait pas le visage aplatit comme Pattenrond mais lui ressemblait malgré tout. Alors que Drago voulut faire un pas en arrière, le chaton miaula avant de lui lécher le bout du nez. Oh non, pensa-t-il. Il allait céder.

-Il t'aime déjà, dit Helena le visage rayonnant.

Drago regarda sa fille poser la boule de poil au sol et le laisser faire quelque pas tout en la suivant de près. Encore une fois, Drago trouvait qu'Helena ressemblait de plus en plus sa mère. Il avait espéré qu'elle ait plus un amour pour le Quiddich que pour les chats, mais c'était peine perdue. Helena Malefoy était une Granger dans l'âme. Elle aimait les livres, les règles et les chats avec pleins de poils.

-Et de toute façon, si tu n'en veux pas, je le ramènerai chez maman puis à Poudlard. Il se plaira sans doute dans le château, pas vrai Poussière ?

-Poussière ?! répéta son père et ses grands-parents.

-Ben oui. Il est aussi gris que la poussière. Je vais l'appeler Poussière. En tout cas pour l'instant. Tu veux que je t'appelle Poussière ?

Le chat miaula et se dirigea vers Helena avant de se frotter à la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Le cadeau te plait, donc ? demanda Lucius en guise de confirmation.

-Oh oui, beaucoup ! Merci grand-père ! Merci grand-mère !

Helena embrassa Lucius et Narcissa et Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite en voyant le regard de son père satisfait de voir sa petite-fille heureuse. Il ne pourrait pas dire après ça qu'il n'était pas un papi gâteau.

 **000**

Les heures avaient défilé et la fatigue arrivant Helena avait décidé de se rendre dans sa chambre du Manoir, toujours avec Poussière dans les bras. Elle s'était mise en pyjama, prête à se coucher lorsqu'elle vit la porte de sa grande chambre s'ouvrir. Narcissa entra avec un léger sourire et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter très longtemps. Je voulais simplement te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et merci pour le cadeau, grand-mère.

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, ça nous a fait plaisir. Et puis c'est ton grand-père qui a choisi Poussière.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Il a pensé que Poussière serait lui aussi un parfait Serdaigle.

Helena regarda son chat qui semblait déjà dormir, rouler en boule au dessus de la couverture.

Son grand-père était le meilleur des grands-pères. Elle adorait bien évidemment son Papi Henry qui était un véritable papi gâteau, qui la gâtait et ne s'en cachait pas. Mais même si Lucius était plus dans la retenu et ne montrait pas particulièrement ce qu'il ressentait, elle savait qu'il l'adorait.

Elle se souviendrait toujours de cette fois où un petit garçon de son école maternelle l'avait poussé dans le bac à sable. Lucius avait eu le malheur d'assister à ça et avait lancé un sort bien placé au père de ce petit garçon. Lucius était parti avec Helena dans le bras. Il s'était fait incendié par sa femme et sa belle-fille alors que son fils avait tenté de le défendre. Helena se souviendrait toujours de ce que Lucius lui avait dit cette journée-là.

 _« Grand-père Lucius lancera toujours des sorts pour te défendre. »_

Helena avait compris par la suite que sa mère et sa grand-mère s'étaient énervées parce qu'elles avaient eu peur qu'il eut lancé un sort trop puissant qui le pousserait à s'expliquer aux autorités sorcières.

-Je souhaite que cette année soit des plus heureuses pour toi, ma chérie. C'est l'un de mes plus grands souhaits pour cette année.

Narcissa embrassa le front de sa petite-fille alors que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Helena n'était pas prête de dormir. Son père passa la tête à travers la porte.

-Suis-je en terrain miné ?

-Uniquement si tu veux faire du mal à Poussière.

-Je ne veux pas de mal à Poussière, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir de l'éradiquer pour assainir la pièce.

-Drago Malefoy ! rouspéta Narcissa alors que sa fille se redressait sur son lit.

-Humour, dit-il en levant les mains. Ce n'est que de l'humour. Je ne ferai rien à cette boule de poil.

-Poussière…, marmonna Helena.

-Oui, Poussière, répéta son père en roulant des yeux.

Il entra enfin dans la chambre et s'assit sur l'autre rebord du lit. Il caressa le chat qui ronronna de satisfaction.

-Fais de beaux rêves mon ange, lui dit-il en embrassant sa fille.

-Merci papa.

-Et toi boule de poil, reste tranquille.

Seules les oreilles de Poussière bougèrent. Drago et Narcissa sortirent de la chambre d'Helena qui ferma enfin les yeux.

-Je vais voir papa, annonça Drago à sa mère.

-D'accord. Ne buvez pas trop de whisky, je n'aime pas lorsque ton père vient se coucher en empestant l'alcool.

-Expédie-le dans son bureau.

-C'est ce que je fais. Mais je reviens vite le chercher ensuite et…

-Je ne veux pas savoir la suite maman, l'interrompit Drago en grimaçant.

-Très bien. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Drago se rendit dans le bureau de son père où ce dernier était posté près de la cheminée avec un verre de whisky dans la main. Il réfléchissait, Drago le voyait. Son père ne se mettait jamais à son bureau ou sur le canapé. Il était toujours près de la cheminée, à regarder les flammes qui se trouvaient dans l'âtre comme si elles pouvaient lui apporter des réponses à ses questions silencieuses.

-Dort-elle ? demanda-t-il à son fils.

-Elle ne va pas tarder.

Lucius finit son verre et s'en servit un autre. Il proposa un verre à son fils qui accepta volontiers.

-A cette nouvelle année, déclara Lucius en levant son verre. Puisse-t-elle être meilleure que les précédentes.

-A cette nouvelle année, répéta son fils.

-Ca faisait du bien de voir Helena sourire. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu moins triste, je dirais.

-Si j'avais su qu'il fallait un chat pour lui redonner le sourire et la rendre heureuse, je lui en aurais offert un bien plus tôt.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce dont Helena a besoin pour être heureuse, répliqua Lucius en fixant intensément son fils.

-Papa…, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça depuis le début, Drago.

-Non je ne sais pas ! s'emporta-t-il tout en tentant de ne pas élever la voix. Depuis mes vingt ans, depuis que je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione, je n'ai jamais su ce que tu pensais vraiment.

-Drago…

-Tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec elle ! Tu ne voulais pas que je me marie avec elle ! Tu voulais un petit fils, tu as eu une petite fille ! Ensuite tu as eu un petit fils ! Même quand Callum est mort, je n'ai jamais vraiment su si tu étais triste !

-Bien sûr que j'étais triste, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'emporta Lucius à son tour. Callum est mon petit-fils et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne pense à lui, comme tout le monde !

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de vider son verre en regardant son père puis s'en resservit un autre. Il vit Lucius soupirer et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Tu penses que je n'aime pas autant mes petits-enfants que je le devrais parce que ce ne sont pas des sang pur. Tu te trompes Drago.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'est vrai, j'ai eu du mal à accepter le fait que tu tombes amoureux d'Hermione et que tu construises une famille avec elle. Mais j'étais en prison, Drago. Qui étais-je pour te dire ce qui était à faire et à ne pas faire ? Et puis j'ai compris que les choses avaient évolué. Je ne suis pas parfait, je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai fait souffrir ta mère et toi aussi, mais j'aime ma famille. Et voir ma famille, ta famille, brisée comme elle l'est aujourd'hui m'affecte profondément.

-Je pensais que tu étais pour que je divorce. Ca ne semblait pas t'affecter tant que ça que je me sépare d'Hermione.

-J'étais pour que tu assumes tes choix en prenant compte ce que ça impliquait, Drago. Regarde Helena ! Regarde ce que ça implique, maintenant ! Elle passe le nouvel an sans sa mère, elle a passé Noël sans toi ! Une semaine avec Hermione, une semaine avec toi ! Ce n'est pas une vie pour une enfant de onze ans.

-C'est mieux que de voir ses parents se déchirer et se hurler dessus constamment.

-Ca aurait forcément cessé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Tu crois que je ne me disputais jamais avec ta mère, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait du pouvoir ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on n'élevait pas la voix tous les deux ? La seule différence c'est qu'on ne le faisait pas devant toi. Ta mère aurait pu partir avec toi sous le bras, mais elle m'aimait, et tu vas sans doute être étonné mais je l'aimais et on s'aime toujours tous les deux. Autant qu'avant. On avait quelque part l'espoir que tout finirait par s'arranger. Ca a pris des années mais ça s'est arrangé tout comme ta vie de couple avec Hermione aurait pu s'arranger si tu n'avais pas baissé les bras !

-Je n'ai pas baissé les bras !

-Tu as divorcé Drago ! Tu as baissé les bras !

-Et encore une fois je te déçois, dit-il en finissant son verre. Tu aurais dû faire un second fils qui lui, aurait fait tout ce que tu espères. Epouser une sang-pur, avoir un fils en vie et à Serpentard.

Drago allait s'en resservir un autre verre, mais son père agita sa baguette pour ranger la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il vit son fils le fusiller du regard. Il se leva, se positionna devant de Drago et plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Drago. Jamais. Au contraire. Tu as fait les bons choix quand j'en ai fait des mauvais. Je n'approuve pas forcément tout ce que tu fais, c'est vrai, et je ne changerai pas certaines convictions que je porte en moi depuis toujours mais la seule chose qui m'importe est que tu sois heureux, et tu n'es pas heureux. Tu n'es plus heureux et ça nous fait de la peine à ta mère et moi. Enormément de peine.

Drago renifla légèrement en fermant les yeux. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière, ça le touchait énormément et le perturbait. Lucius se confiait très rarement. Il pensait même qu'il ne se confiait qu'à Helena.

-Tu te ramollis, papa. Aïe !

-Pas du tout, dit-il après lui avoir donné une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Bonne année, fils.

-Bonne année papa, répondit Drago alors que son père avait quitté le bureau.

 **000**

-Helena… Helena… Helena réveille-toi…

Helena gigota un peu dans son lit sans pour autant se réveiller.

-Nana… Allez ! C'est Callum !

-Callum ! fit-elle en se réveillant au sursaut.

-Ah ben quand même, tu te réveilles !

-Mais… mais…

Helena regarda autour d'elle. Elle était bien dans son lit, dans le manoir de ses grands-parents. Poussière était couché sur son lit mais Callum était bien assis à côté d'elle dans le lit et caressait le petit chat qui ne semblait rien sentir.

Callum souriait en regardant Poussière. Il ne semblait pas malade, il avait plutôt bonne mine. Il avait ses bonnes petites joues roses de garçon de sept ans et ses yeux noisette pétillaient de malice.

-Bonne Année Nanouille ! dit-il en souriant.

-Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ?

-Il y a des chances oui. Tu sais bien que je suis mort.

-Oui, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Mais d'habitude quand je rêve de toi, je n'ai pas le temps de te parler. Tu disparais.

-Mais là je suis là ! Regarde !

Callum lui tapota l'épaule comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire de son vivant pour l'embêter. Mais au lieu de s'énerver, Helena sourit et sauta presque sur son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle pouvait le toucher. Il était là.

-Tu me manques tellement Callum.

-Je sais. Je te vois de là-haut. Tu pleures beaucoup. Maman et papa aussi.

-Oui. Tout part à vau-l'eau depuis que tu n'es plus là. Je t'ai écrit une lettre le mois dernier tu sais… Et d'autres avant.

-Oui je sais… Je l'ai reçue. Je les ai toutes reçues.

Helena fronça les sourcils en regardant son petit frère. Il lui parlait comme s'il habitait dans un autre pays ou comme s'il vivait toujours à la maison pendant qu'elle était à Poudlard.

-Il est mignon, Poussière. Il ressemble un peu à Pattenrond. Je suis sûr que maman va l'adorer.

-C'est vrai. Je vais l'emmener au château. Il se plaira beaucoup dans le dortoir.

-J'aurais bien voulu avoir un cadeau moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Helena.

-On a besoin de rien là-haut, tu sais.

-Je sais mais je pourrais demander à maman ou papa de te l'acheter et le mettre dans ta chambre.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ce serait vraiment bizarre. Après tout, je suis mort.

-Ne dis pas ça, pesta Helena.

-Mais c'est la vérité.

-Et alors ? Ca reste toujours dur à admettre et maintenant que tu es à côté de moi, à me parler, je vais avoir du mal à me dire que tu n'es pas là.

-Mais je suis là, Nana. Ici.

Callum plaça sa main au niveau de son cœur.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je veux que tu sois avec nous, pour de vrai. Que tu ne sois jamais tombé malade.

-Je sais mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

Helena acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes et serra son frère dans ses bras.

-Rendors-toi, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Non…

-Si, rendors-toi. Je suis là Helena. Je suis toujours là. Rendors-toi.

Helena s'allongea dans son lit tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je serai toujours là, continua-t-il. Pour toi, pour maman et pour papa.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets. Ne sois pas triste Nana, ça finira par s'arranger.

Helena sentit un bisou sur sa joue, ferma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes et les rouvrit. Il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune trace de lui sur le lit. C'était bien un rêve. Un rêve qui lui était tout de même paru très réel. Helena sentit Poussière marcher sur le lit. Il se mit au niveau de sa tête, miaula et se nicha dans ses bras.

-Tu as rêvé de lui toi aussi, pas vrai ?

Le chat ne répondit pas, se contentant de ronronner.

Elle se rallongea dans le lit et regarda là où était Callum dans son rêve.

-Bonne année petit frère. A bientôt dans un prochain rêve.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

Vous avez donc vu trois personnages supplémentaires dans la fiction dont **Callum** qui a rendu une petite visite dans le sommeil de sa sœur pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. **Narcissa** et **Lucius** ont offert un joli chat à leur petite fille contre l'avis de **Drago** évidemment. Sympa comme cadeau, non ? Après Pattenrond, voilà **Poussière**!

Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la conversation **père/fils** des **deux hommes Malefoy**? **Quel est votre avis sur Lucius ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,** un courrier va faire du bruit. **Le pari de la semaine** est donc de deviner qui va recevoir le courrier et surtout qui l'a envoyé.

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend et à la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	7. Beuglante Inattendue

**Salut tout le monde !**

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau weekend et donc un nouveau chapitre. Profitez bien de ces deux jours de repos et lisez bien !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Vera**_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi. Lucius est un personnage particulier. Il a fait des mauvais choix une bonne partie de sa vie mais il aime énormément sa famille. Philomena va revenir. Merci pour la review.

 _ **Cécile**_ : Oui, j'essaie de parler à peu près de tout le monde. Certains personnages auront peut-être moins d'importance, mais je parlerai d'eux tous, en sachant que je n'ai pas encore présenté tout le monde. Oui je poste tous les samedis, sauf si j'indique le contraire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : Beuglante Inattendue.**_

-Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter pour le moment. Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Ca ne doit sûrement pas changer de d'habitude, répondit Hermione en s'étirant légèrement sur son fauteuil.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était dix-huit heures. Il fallait absolument qu'elle remballe ses affaires pour rentrer chez-elle. Drago n'allait pas tarder à ramener Helena à la maison et sa fille lui avait dit qu'elle avait une énorme surprise à lui montrer. Cette phrase avait fait sourire Hermione lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre de bonne année d'Helena. C'était la première fois que sa fille lui parlait de surprise qui semblait bonne. Ca voulait sans doute dire qu'elle avait passé un bon réveillon avec les Malefoy. Tout du moins elle l'espérait.

Hermione avait passé le nouvel an chez les Potter à ne se poser qu'une seule question : Comment allait Helena ? Hermione avait connu beaucoup mieux comme réveillon de nouvel année. Elle s'était même imaginée débarquer au Manoir des Malefoy simplement pour être avec sa fille, parce que passer l'année sans elle était dur, mais passer une semaine sans elle alors que son père l'avait à plein temps était assez insupportable.

-Tu es toujours très bien.

Hermione se redressa pour regarder Stanley qui était de l'autre côté du bureau.

Stanley Hamilton était un de ses collègues membres du Magenmagot avec qui Hermione travaillait régulièrement, et elle devait admettre que c'était agréable de travailler avec lui. Il était droit dans ses bottes, précis et conscencieux dans ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait rarement d'erreur et savait argumenter lorsque c'était nécessaire pour se faire entendre de ses aînés. Travailler avec Stanley Hamilton était facile. Il était sûr de lui et donnait toujours de bon résultat.

Sauf en ce moment précis. Il semblait fuir le regard qu'Hermione posait sur lui. Peut-être le fixait-elle un peu trop, elle n'en savait rien. Mais en cet instant, Stanley avait plutôt l'air embarrassé.

-Merci… , répondit-elle incertaine. Euh… c'était un compliment ? J'ai du mal à…

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Stanley. J'ai dit ça comme ça. Je… Oublie. On se voit demain.

Stanley rassembla ses affaires en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Hermione le regarda faire sans bouger ayant cette horrible sensation d'avoir loupé un épisode d'un livre dont elle ne connaissait même pas encore le titre. Elle le regarda se lever et se diriger vers la porte sans un regard pour elle. Puis il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna.

-Je… je ne sais pas si c'est trop tôt, si… si ton divorce était encore à ton esprit mais… Mais j'aurais voulu savoir si… si ça te dirait de… dîner avec moi… un soir…

-Oh. Euh…

-En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr. Ca serait… enfin j'avais pensé que ça pourrait être sympa de se voir en dehors du Ministère… comme ça… pour voir…

Hermione en était certaine, elle avait vraiment loupé un épisode. Elle regarda son collègue, la main toujours sur la poignée, se balançant presque d'une jambe sur l'autre attendant sans doute une réponse de sa part. Mais elle fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle se rappelait plutôt de son tout premier jour au département de la justice du Ministère. Stanley avait fait parti des premiers à l'accueillir et l'un des derniers si ce n'était le dernier à lui dire au revoir. Elle se souviendrait toujours de Drago, qui était venu la chercher et qui avait toisé Stanley avant de l'embrasser. _« Tu lui plais, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure »_ lui avait-il dit.

Mais Hermione n'y avait jamais fait attention. Il n'avait vu chez Stanley qu'un collègue sympa et sérieux dans son travail. Et puis elle venait tout juste de s'installer avec Drago à l'époque. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois ans et avait des projets plein la tête. Elle avait eu Helena, s'était mariée, avait eu Callum et ne s'était jamais demandée si Drago avait eu raison à cette époque, douze ans auparavant.

Lui plaisait-elle vraiment depuis tout de ce temps ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait été marié lui aussi même s'il avait divorcé avant elle. Il n'avait pas d'enfant à sa connaissance.

-Sans doute… que c'était trop tôt, reprit-il en baissant la tête.

-C'est que… je dois rentrer, dit-elle en se levant tout à coup. Drago doit me ramener Helena et je ne suis toujours pas à la maison. Je suis vraiment désolé Stanley je…

-Non c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû… Trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Oublie, c'était une mauvaise idée.

-Stanley…

Mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Hermione se rassit d'un coup en soupirant. Ce n'était pas forcément trop tôt, lui dit sa conscience. Elle aurait simplement préféré que celui qui lui propose de dîner soit blond aux yeux gris et non brun aux yeux bleus.

Hermione avait fini par rentrer chez-elle plus exténuée qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de ranger ses affaires qu'elle s'était assise dans son canapé avec un chocolat chaud. Les pieds sur la table basse, elle fixait la cheminée qu'elle n'avait même pas allumé, attendant simplement d'entendre le cliquetis des clés dans la porte et sa fille entrer dans la maison pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Hermione se redressa, posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se mit debout, devant la porte prête à accueillir sa fille dans ses bras, mais elle déchanta lorsqu'elle vit la surprise dont Helena voulait tant lui faire part.

-Regarde ce que grand-mère et grand-père m'ont offert ! dit Helena avec un large sourire.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant la petite boule de poil qui semblait très bien logée dans les bras d'Helena. Elle regarda sa fille qui avait des yeux pétillants et Drago qui ne pu s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en lâchant un léger soupir. Il portait une cage, un sac rempli de ce qui semblait être de la nourriture pour chat et un autre sac qui contenait des accessoires pour l'amuser. En le voyant ainsi, Hermione était partagée entre l'envie de rire et la consternation. Un père qui se faisait avoir par sa fille et ses propres parents.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui.

Drago se dirigea vers le salon et posa tous les sacs à terre. Poussière quitta les bras d'Helena pour se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant.

-Poussière s'est fait un nouveau copain, chantonna Helena en regardant son père.

-Poussière ? répéta Hermione déconcertée.

-Oui Poussière, répéta Helena en roulant des yeux. Il est gris comme la poussière alors il s'appelle Poussière. Vous trouvez peut-être ça bizarre, mais Callum lui, il aime bien. Tu viens Poussière ? Tu vas voir ma vraie chambre !

Helena monta avec toutes les affaires du chaton qui la suivit en miaulant. Hermione était à présent seule dans son salon, face à un Drago qui ne semblait plus vraiment où se mettre dans cette pièce qui avait été la sienne.

-Elle… elle vient de dire que Callum aime bien son nom ?

-Elle a rêvé de Callum la nuit du nouvel an. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ma mère, expliqua Drago.

-Oh, d'accord.

Hermione aimerait tellement rêver de son petit garçon comme Helena le faisait, mais à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Callum en songe, ça finissait en cauchemar et dans les larmes. Alors elle prenait régulièrement de la potion sans rêve pour pouvoir se reposer.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, j'imagine. Helena part avec une valise et elle revient avec un chat.

-Mieux vaut un chat qu'un poney ou une licorne.

-Ca va te paraître effrayant mais je suis persuadé que la licorne à traverser l'esprit de mon père.

-Je te crois.

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Hermione se sentait moins anxieuse en la présence de Drago. Elle n'était pas entièrement détendue, avait peur que leur conversation dégénère où avait même peut-être peur qu'elle ne se contrôle pas et qu'elle lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser tout en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait, ce qu'elle voulait en réalité faire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, mais elle se sentait mieux.

-Tu… tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'étais en train de boire un chocolat chaud.

-C'est… c'est gentil mais… je vais rentrer. Ca vaut mieux.

-Oh, fit-elle en baissant la tête. D'accord.

-Je vais dire au revoir à Helena.

-Vas-y.

Drago monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pendant qu'Hermione se réinstalla dans le canapé avec son chocolat chaud qui avait refroidi. Il était beaucoup moins bon. Quelle idée de lui proposer un chocolat chaud. Elle se sentait subitement idiote. Sans doute aussi bête que ce que Stanley avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de dîner avec elle plus tôt dans la journée. Archi bête.

Drago redescendit, suivit de sa fille et de Poussière.

-On se voit demain à King's Cross, annonça Drago.

-D'accord.

-A demain papa, dit Helena en le serrant contre elle.

-A demain ma chérie. A demain, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. A demain, boule de poil !

Poussière miaula en suivant Drago, puis miaula en regardant Helena, constatant qu'il lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Elle le prit et le posa sur ses genoux alors qu'elle était assise à côté de sa mère. Hermione passa son bras autour de ses épaules et Helena posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

-Tu as passé une bonne semaine chez ton père ?

-Oui, c'était plutôt sympa. Papa a tenté de faire de son mieux pour que je me sente bien.

-Et ça a marché ?

-Ca aurait pu être pire, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

A vrai dire, Helena s'était sentie par moment assez mal à l'aise, comme si elle était une sorte de reine que son père tentait de vénérer en lui donnant tout ce qu'elle voulait. Victoria lui avait dit de profiter. Après tout elle était sa fille et il était normal que Drago se plie à ses quatre volontés comme Blaise le faisait avec elle. Mais Helena n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne désirait pas grand-chose dans la vie et certainement pas que son père lui offre tous les caprices passagers qu'elle pourrait avoir.

Hermione caressa Poussière qui sauta sur ses genoux et s'y installa confortablement.

-Il est mignon, dit-elle. Tu te sens prête à t'occuper d'un chaton ?

-Oui. Je suis prête. Je m'en suis occupée toute la semaine, tu sais. Papa n'arrêtait pas de râler après lui. Il a même menacé de l'aspirer avec l'aspirateur !

-Ton père devait sans doute être très en colère pour employer le mot « aspirateur ».

-Il était monté sur son lit.

-Oh, je vois.

Hermione se rappelait la bataille incessante qu'il y avait eu entre Drago et Pattenrond au début de leur relation. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était allergique aux poils de chats avant de lui dire qu'il trouvait ces bêtes vicieuses et malsaines. Pattenrond avait riposté en prenant son oreiller pour une litière afin de marquer son territoire et faire comprendre qu'Hermione était à lui. Il s'en était même pris à ses chemises. Hermione ne savait plus comment Pattenrond et Drago avaient fait pour trouver un terrain d'entente. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait un jour trouvé Drago en train de dormir dans le canapé avec un Pattenrond endormi sur son torse. Puis Drago avait été si adorable lorsque le chat était décédé. Toute la famille en avait été fortement attristée, Hermione, Helena et Callum. Elle avait d'ailleurs été persuadée que Drago n'avait certainement pas été indifférent à cette disparition.

-Je suis sûre que ton père aime bien Poussière dans le fond. Qui pourrait le détester ?

-Un chien.

 **000**

Neville se réveilla en grognant lorsqu'il entendit son réveil sonner à lui en perser les tympans, si bien qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de l'arrêter préférant prendre sa baguette et l'envoyer valser contre un mur. Encore un… Il grogna encore une fois en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été en vacances. Des copies, des copies et des copies à corriger. Il en avait eu des tas. C'était simple, à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir terminé ses corrections, une autre pile l'attendait dans un coin de son bureau. Il avait bien sûr passé les fêtes de fin d'année en dehors du château avec sa grand-mère et ses grand-oncle et tantes. Il avait également rendu visite à ses parents à St Mangouste et avait passé quelques jours chez les Nott où Lyra et Ciaran avaient appris plus qu'il n'en fallait sur la botanique. Pour conclure, Neville avait plutôt passé de bonnes vacances malgré tout. Mais son esprit lui rappelait le contraire à chaque fois.

Il avait, dès le moment où il avait envoyé la vidéo, regretté de s'être inscrit à l'agence de rencontre de Pansy et Daphné. Mais en voyant l'annonce pour la soirée de la St Valentin, il s'était dit que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de tenter le coup. Après tout il avait trente-cinq ans et était célibataire, soit pile dans la tranche d'âge pour utiliser ce nouveau procédé pour trouver l'amour. Il n'était bien sûr pas naïf et ne pensait pas trouver « l'amour de sa vie » avec ce type de rencontre mais après ce qu'il avait vécu avec Hannah Abbot (sept ans de vie commune, pas d'enfant et un non à sa demande en mariage qui avait précipité la fin de leur histoire trois ans auparavant) il considérait que ça lui changerait les idées.

Bien évidemment, lorsque les filles furent au courant de l'inscription de Neville, elles ne s'étaient pas cachées pour le charrier. _« Le gentil petit Neville veut trouver l'amour ! »_ Dix ans d'âge mental. Théo avait éclaté de rire quand il avait été mis au courant : Cinq ans d'âge mental. Toujours est-il qu'elles lui avaient proposé un premier rendez-vous avec une des célibataires inscrites dans l'agence _et « grandement choisie par nos soins, pour toi »_ avait dit Pansy.

Mouais… Il aurait dû se méfier. La fille qu'elles leur avaient choisie était jolie, même très, très belle. Le rendez-vous avait eu lieu dans un nouveau restaurant de Londres assez chic. Neville s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait que passer une bonne soirée. Mais c'était sans compter cette fameuse Elsa, grande, blonde, des yeux de chat et un sourire magnifique qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, finir dans un lit et de préférence le sien.

-Ne serait-ce pas un peu trop rapide pour une première soirée ? avait demandé Neville. Le plus important serait qu'on continue de faire connaissance, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Mais on peut faire connaissance d'une autre manière…

Neville avait presque bondi de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait senti le pied de la sorcière remonter son entre-jambe. Une folle. Il était tombé sur une folle pour son premier rencard depuis trois ans. Il s'était rassis en constatant que tout le monde le regardait et avait continué son repas.

La sorcière avait été très tactile et assez aguicheuse dans le regard ce qui l'avait vraiment mis très, très mal à l'aise. Lorsque le dîner s'était terminé et qu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant, Elsa l'avait presque plaqué contre un mur pour l'embrasser ou selon lui, lui faire un lavage profond des amygdales. Il l'avait gentiment repoussée en disant que ce rendez-vous avait été une expérience très intéressante et qu'il avait été heureux de la rencontrer. Il avait ensuite transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était effondré sur le lit en se jurant d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass.

En attendant, il devait se préparer, les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à envahir le château.

 **000**

C'était maintenant le retour à Poudlard. Helena avait espéré que son père viendrait directement chez sa mère pour qu'ils puissent transplaner tous les trois ensemble, mais Drago avait préféré venir de son côté et les attendre patiemment sur le quai.

-Alors, prête ? demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver.

-J'aurais préféré rester encore un peu plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de vous deux.

-C'est pareil pour nous chérie. Mais dis-toi qu'on se voit en Avril. Tu ne verras pas le temps passer, tenta de la rassurer sa mère.

-Tu m'as dit la même chose en Septembre et je crois que ça a été les trois mois les plus long de ma vie, répondit Helena en faisant une petite moue.

Evidemment que ces trois mois avait été dur pour elle, pensa Drago Ca n'avait sans doute pas été facile d'être loin d'eux. Malheureusement il ne le saura jamais car sa fille ne lui avait pas écrit de lettre et il n'avait pas vraiment osé aborder le sujet avec elle durant la semaine où elle séjournait chez-lui.

-Mais cette fois ça va changer, lui dit-il. Pas de mauvaise surprise à l'horizon, promis.

-Je n'aime pas les promesses, dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Elle vit la famille Zabini arriver et Victoria courir vers eux. Helena avait pensé que sa meilleure amie lui sauterait presque dessus, à tort. Elle avait foncé droit sur Drago !

-Oncle Drago !

-Eh ! Voilà ma deuxième fille ! dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

-Tu sais que tu es un super parrain !

-Bien sûr.

-Tu enverrais une double ration de bonbons pour ta fille biologique et ta deuxième fille que tu adores tant !

-Victoria ! J'ai dit non, dit Pansy en allant embrasser Hermione.

-Je vois que Miss Zabini ne perd pas le nord, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ma fille est une vraie manipulatrice. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où elle tient ça.

-De toi chérie, répondit Blaise. De toi.

-Quelque chose me dit que ton papa va se faire remonter les bretelles, chuchota Drago à sa filleule après avoir vu le regard que Pansy avait lancé à son mari.

-Papa se fait toujours remonter les bretelles. Alors ? Tu vas m'envoyer des bonbons ?

-Je suis désolée ma belle, mais si ta maman a dit non, c'est non.

Victoria fit une petite moue en se dirigeant vers ses parents alors que Drago fit un léger clin d'oeil à Helena, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Hermione. Quelque chose lui disait que ses parents seraient très ravis d'apprendre que leur petite fille aurait plus de carries que la normale pour les vacances de Pâques.

-Oh, c'est lui Poussière ? s'extasia Victoria. Ce qu'il est mignon. Il est de la même race que Pattenrond ?

-Merlin, non merci ! répondit vivement Drago. On avait assez d'un flaireur à la maison.

-Ce n'est pas comme si Poussière allait passer le plus clair de son temps dans ton appartement, répondit Hermione.

Reflexe oblige, Drago la toisé légèrement. Helena eut peur que ça ne dégénère rapidement mais Blaise réussit à détendre l'atmosphère en faisant une de ses blagues que Pansy qualifiait de pas drôle.

Les Potter, Weasley et Nott arrivèrent peu après et les enfants en âge d'aller Poudlard montèrent tous dans le train. Les enfants se collèrent aux fenêtres pour faire un dernier coucou à leurs parents, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de les voir.

-Comment vous faîtes ? demanda Hermione à Ron et Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle s'en va.

-On finit par s'habituer, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ton cœur retrouve très vite sa place lorsque McGonagall t'envoie une lettre parce que ton enfant était dans les couloirs du château à deux heures du matin avec ses cousins et cousines.

-Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Ron à l'attention d'Harry. Cassandra n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de sortir de la salle de Gryffondor pour je cite « mettre des Bombabouses sous les bancs des professeurs ».

Harry et Ron tournèrent leurs têtes en même temps vers George qui se cachait tant bien que mal derrière sa femme, Angélina.

-Et on ose parler du courage des Gryffondor, soupira-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

-Oui bon d'accord ! J'ai peut-être envoyé un colis à mes enfants pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient pour projet de faire une blague aux professeurs, se justifia George. Ca ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit !

-Ben tiens ! fit Ginny.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je dois y aller, fit Théo en regardant sa montre. Les patients n'attendent pas.

-Attends. Harry et moi avions prévu de vous inviter à dîner le weekend prochain. Ca vous dit ?

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble, alors on a pensé que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, ajouta Harry.

-Pourquoi pas, fit Luna en prenant la main de Lyra. Enfin, tout dépend si tu travailles.

-Je regarderai sur le planning, mais au pire je demanderai à quelqu'un de me remplacer.

-C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, heureux d'avoir cette invitation à dîner.

 **000**

Pansy avait fini par se rendre à son travail après avoir fait un petit passage par l'entreprise de Blaise où il avait eu droit à une petite partie de jambe en l'air surprise avant de se remettre à ses potions. Drago l'avait regardé avec un léger sourire en coin face à l'état débraillé dans lequel il était. Il n'avait finalement pas la même signification de « remonter les bretelles » que Pansy.

-Alors, ma filleule chérie est bien montée dans le train ? demanda Daphné le nez dans la paperasse.

-Oui. Elle a au passage tenté d'amadouer Drago pour avoir des bonbons. Du Victoria tout craché.

-Cette petite ira loin. Elle mettra tous les hommes à ses pieds.

-J'espère bien. En parlant d'homme, du nouveau dans les inscriptions ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Je pense que ça reprendra d'ici demain. J'ai commandé les boissons pour la soirée et le linge de table pour le salon de thé. Quelque chose me dit que si on laisse Lavande s'occuper de la décoration, on va se retrouver dans une sorte de rêve affreusement acidulé. Oh, et on a reçu ceci.

Daphné fit glisser une enveloppe rouge sur son bureau que Pansy prit entre les mains. Il n'y avait ni son nom ni celui de Daphné, mais simplement le nom de leur entreprise : Magic's Date.

-Ce n'est quand même pas…

-Une beuglante, j'en ai peur.

-Attends, quelqu'un a osé nous envoyer une beuglante ? Mais pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait de mal !

-Tu ne reconnais pas l'écriture toi, dit Daphné en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Pansy regarda l'enveloppe avec plus d'attention et secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne retenait que les écritures importantes selon elle, celle de Victoria, Blaise, Drago, Daphné, Théo et ses parents. C'était déjà beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas besoin de reconnaître l'écriture d'autres personnages.

-C'est Londubat.

-Londubat ? Oh ! Londubat…

Pansy grimaça en se souvenant qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous la veille avec une des célibataires. Elle posa l'enveloppe que la table et sortit sa baguette. Daphné se leva pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ça nous explose à la figure.

Pansy agita sa baguette en direction de l'enveloppe qui fut soudainement prise de tremblement, lévita au-dessus de la table et se décacheta pour prendre une forme de bouche.

 _« Alors je ne vais pas m'énerver parce que je suis vraiment fatigué et que j'ai passé une soirée dans la quatrième dimension mais… C'EST LA DERNIERE FOIS QUE VOUS CHOISSISSEZ UNE CELIBATAIRE POUR MOI ! LES FEMMES EN MANQUE DE SEXE, NON MERCI ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBSEDE, C'EST CLAIR ?! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. On se voit au dîner des Potter. »_

L'enveloppe tira la langue à Pansy puis à Daphné et se déchira pour se répandre sur le sol en mille morceaux.

-Attends, il vient vraiment de nous gueuler dessus parce qu'on lui a arrangé en rendez-vous avec une femme prête à coucher avec lui dès le premier soir ? hallucina Daphné.

-C'est ça.

-Ce mec est complètement tordu.

-Il n'est pas tordu, Daphné. C'est Neville Londubat.

-C'est ce que je dis, ce mec est complètement tordu.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

Les vacances sont enfin terminées, **Neville** a vécu un premier rendez-vous un peu spécial et surtout… **Stanley !** Vous le trouvez comment ce nouveau personnage qui veut diner avec **Hermione** ?

 **J'ai hâte que vous me disiez tout, tout, tout ce que vous pensez de ça !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura une réunion et des baguettes qui volent.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	8. La Réunion

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bien j'espère. Je souhaite de bonnes vacances avec ceux qui en ont. Je les vivrai par procuration!

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le huitième chapitre de ma fiction après un merci général aux reviewers avant des remerciements détaillés !

Vous avez vu la nouvelle qui a mis les **Potterheads** en émoi hier ? _**The Cursed Child**_ serait un **sequel** tourné vers **Albus Severus Potter**. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je pensais, comme beaucoup j'imagine, que la pièce se passerait entre les un an et onze ans d'Harry, mais visiblement les pistes avaient été très bien brouillées. Maintenant la question serait de savoir pourquoi Albus serait un enfant maudit. Mais en même temps avec comme prénoms Albus, Severus et Potter comme nom de famille, ce personnage ne peut pas avoir une simple vie.

Bref, bref ! Je vous laisse à la lecture de la semaine.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Vera**_ : Je pense que si Drago et Hermione s'embrassaient tout de suite, ça serait la fin de ma fiction qui vient à peine de commencer. Je garde l'issue de cette fiction pour moi pour l'instant :/ Pour Neville, je dirai simplement que c'est la vie. Et j'ai immédiatement fait la correction lorsque j'ai vu ta review. Merci !

 _ **Cecile**_ : Je ne peux rien dire au risque de ruiner la fiction, je suis désolée. Neville et ses péripéties, crois-moi il n'a pas fini. Merci pour la review.

 _ **Floriane**_ : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien continuer et terminer cette fiction.

 _ **Nadra**_ : Drôle ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais pourquoi pas. Merci !

 _ **Thecatwithblueye**_ : La prochaine fois que tu te connecteras je te répondrai en MP :p Merci pour cette review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _ **Tiphaine**_ : **Chapitre 6** : C'est dans ma nature de douter, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me pose beaucoup d'interrogations et la principale pour cette fiction, c'est si elle plait. Le thème m'oblige à me poser cette fiction. Après, je suis contente de l'écrire et fière de la montrer. **Chapitre 7 :** Tu as raison de dire que l'espoir fait vivre. Que ce soit pour Drago, Hermione, Stanley et même Neville ;) Merci pour la review et tes encouragements.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : La Réunion**_

-Trop génial ! Il est tellement chou Poussière !

Cassandra le prit sur ses genoux et agita une plume que Poussière tenta d'attraper.

-Tu n'as pas peur de le perdre dans le château ? Il est quand même tout petit.

-Oh non ! Regarde, il a un petit collier autour du cou. Il est relié à ma baguette et dès qu'il sortira de la salle commune sans moi, ma baguette s'illuminera. C'est maman qui lui a lancé le sort. Hein Poussière ? Tu ne vas pas sortir de la salle commune, pas vrai ?

Mais le chat était beaucoup trop occupé par la plume de Cassandra et le pompon de Victoria. La porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur une Roxanne avec les bras chargés de pâtisseries et de boissons sucrées.

-Voilà tout ce dont on a besoin pour ne pas dormir ce soir, dit-elle ne les posant au sol.

-Chouette ! fit Victoria en se ruant dessus. Les elfes t'ont donné tout ça ?

-Oui, ils adorent quand on leur rend visite. Ils te donnent tout ce que tu souhaites avec des suppléments.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on aille dans les cuisines de Poudlard, dit Victoria à Helena en sautillant. Il y a un elfe de mes grands-parents Parkinson qui vient de temps en temps à la maison, mais être entouré d'une cinquantaine d'entre eux doit être trop cool !

-Ne dis jamais ça devant ma mère. Elle serait capable de recréer la SALE, lui dit Helena en roulant des yeux comme le faisait son père.

-Oh oui, la SALE. J'ai l'impression que ça a traumatisé papa, à chaque fois qu'il en parle avec oncle Harry, dit Cassie.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas la SALE, c'est la S.A.L.E., dit Roxanne en imitant Hermione.

Cassie et Victoria éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Helena riait discrètement. Elle adorait sa mère, mais comme la plupart des membres de la famille, elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre le combat que sa mère menait pour les elfes de maison. Les Malefoy n'avaient bien sûr jamais eu d'elfes de maison bien que Drago ait tenté maintes et maintes fois de faire changer Hermione d'avis. Après tout, personne de son entourage ne maltraitait les elfes. Les Zabini se comportaient bien avec celui qui venait de temps à autre et les Potter faisaient de temps en temps appel à Kreattur qui était dans les cuisines du chateau. Ses grands-parents également se comportent bien avec leurs elfes. Alors oui, Lucius pouvait être assez rude quand il leur parlait, mais sa mère lui avait promis que son grand-père avait un comportement bien différent ce qu'il avait eu avec ses anciens elfes comme Dobby par exemple.

Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent un gros « boum ! » retentir dans la toute la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Helena inquiète.

Un deuxième « boum ! » retentit faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter les filles.

-Je vais voir, dit Roxanne en se levant.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte avant de se faire bousculer pour laisser entrer Fred, Sam, Elliot et Ciaran.

-Mais… Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? pesta-t-elle.

-Vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Vous organisez une sauterie dans la salle sur demande sans nous inviter ? rétorqua son frère jumeaux.

-C'est une soirée entre filles ! Vous n'êtes pas invités ! Sam Potter pose ces bonbons tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que je te casse le nez !

Sam lança un regard de défie à Roxanne et mit un dragée surprise dans sa bouche avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière de son crâne de la part de Cassie.

-Crache ça tout de suite !

-Pour une fois que je tombe sur le chocolat, tu rêves.

Sam lança un paquet de chocogrenouille à Ciaran qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir alors qu'Eliott plongeait sa main dedans.

-Non ! Non ! Vous êtes en train de tout ruiner ! Vous êtes nuls ! Nuls ! Nuls ! fit Victoria en tapant du pied.

-Eh mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? lui demanda Ciraran.

-Parce qu'on voulait passer une soirée entre filles pour remonter le moral d'Helena, parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Helena n'a pas eu la chance de passer des vacances normales, elle !

Plus personne ne parla regardant Victoria, puis Helena qui avait la tête baissée. Poussière s'était réfugié dans ses bras après les vacarmes qu'avaient faits les garçons. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu des vacances normales avec une famille totalement réunie, mais ça avait finalement été moins horrible qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

-Enfin… je veux dire…, reprit Victoria confuse.

-Laisse, je sais ce que tu voulais dire et je vous remercie pour ça. Mais c'est aussi sympa que les garçons soient là, qu'on soit tous réunis. Allez, venez vous asseoir, dit-elle à l'adresse de Roxanne et Fred qui étaient toujours debout. On va rester là jusqu'à pas d'heure, tenter de retourner dans nos salles communes sans se faire prendre et assister à notre premier court en somnolant, ce sera sympa.

Tout le monde regarda Helena comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère qui venait de débarquer.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Depuis quand, tu es prête à retourner dans la salle commune sans te faire prendre, donc après le couvre-feu ? demanda Eliott.

-Depuis qu'on est tous ensemble et que j'ai envie que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

Victoria serra Helena dans ses bras en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-On va faire en sorte que cette année soit bien meilleure pour toi. On te le promet.

Tout le monde acquiesça, d'accord avec les dires de Victoria. Helena ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait des amis géniaux.

 **000**

Harry et Ginny avaient tout préparé pour ce dîner qu'elle s'amusait à appeler « la réunion ». En effet, ça faisait plusieurs mois (elle se refusait de compter en année) que le groupe d'amis ne s'était pas retrouvé ensemble dans la même pièce pour partager un repas et rire. Un an et demi exactement, depuis que Drago et Hermione s'étaient disputés devant tout le monde chez les Zabini, à faire valdinguer les verres contre les murs.

-Ce ne se passera pas comme la dernière fois, lui dit Harry.

-Il y a plutôt intérêt. J'ai fini de creuser un trou dans le jardin, je serai prête à les y enterrer sans regret.

-C'est plutôt sympa comme accueil ça, dit-il en riant. Et pourquoi ne pas leur mettre la baguette sur la tempe aussi.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir contrôler ma magie sans baguette. Ca serait tellement pratique.

-Et surtout flippant.

Harry partit ouvrir à la première personne qui sonna. Ce fut Drago. Lui qui adorait faire attendre son petit monde et débarquer le dernier comme s'il était la star de la soirée, était cette fois le premier, apprêté et avec une bouteille d'hydromel à la main.

-C'est Ron ? demanda Ginny en mettant la table.

-Non, c'est Malefoy. Entre.

Drago était sur le point de faire un pas dans le salon lorsqu'il vit à peu près cinq baguettes magiques, ressemblant curieusement à celle d'Harry, voler autour de sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant en pas en arrière.

-Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma baguette, soupira Harry.

-C'est une simple mise en garde pour qu'il n'ait pas la brillante idée de s'énerver à un dîner cool, sympa et où je compte bien boire à outrance parce que je ne travaille pas demain, répliqua-t-elle, baguette à la main, visant spécifiquement Drago.

-Ginny….

-D'accord, d'accord ! Mais au cas où, j'ai une place de choix pour t'enterrer dans mon jardin.

Ginny baissa sa baguette, faisant disparaître quatre baguettes sur cinq. Harry récupéra la cinquième.

-Sympa l'accueil chez-toi Potter. Fais-moi penser à ne pas passer te rendre visite quand ta femme est de mauvaise humeur.

Le reste du groupe arriva au compte goutte dans l'heure qui suivit. Hermione prit tout son temps pour arriver. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de se rendre à cette soirée où Drago serait. Elle en avait parlé avec la seule personne qui pouvait avoir un avis tout à fait sensé et objectif : sa mère. _« Il faut que tu y ailles, ma chérie. »_ lui avait-elle immédiatement dit. _« Ca te permettra de sortir un peu de la maison et tu sauras au moins où tu en es avec Drago »._ Elle avait ensuite tourné la tête vers son père qui avait silencieusement acquiescé, approuvant ce que sa femme disait. Hermione avait ensuite changé d'avis à plusieurs reprises durant la semaine. Oui, non, peut-être. Ginny lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle devait venir, Harry et Ron lui avait dit la même chose lors d'un déjeuner habituel, même Pansy lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire que la soirée ne serait pas pareil si elle ne venait pas. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs soupçonné d'avoir envoyé la même lettre à Drago.

Mais Hermione avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendue chez les Potter. C'était Harry qui avait ouvert la porte.

-Je suis content que tu sois venue, dit-il en lui faisant la bise.

-Je suis la dernière ?

-Non. Il manque encore Neville.

-Ca… ça veut dire que…

-Oui, il est là. Allez, donne-moi ton manteau et installe-toi.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le salon.

-Ah, ben voilà ! On est maintenant en supériorité numérique, se réjouit Daphné en se dirigeant vers Hermione pour lui faire la bise.

-Ne t'excite pas trop, ça ne va pas durer, lui dit Théo.

-Où sont les enfants ? demanda Hermione.

-On les a enterrés dans le trou que Ginny a creusé avant le début de la soirée, répondit Lavande. Pouf ! Plus d'enfants !

Hermione lança un regard à Ron qui lui fit comprendre que sa femme en était à son troisième verre.

-Le bonheur d'avoir des grands-parents qui adorent s'occuper de leurs petits-enfants, soupira Ginny. Tiens, un verre. C'est l'hydromel que Drago a apporté.

Hermione le regarda pour la première fois. Il était assis sur le rebord d'un des fauteuils, en pleine conversation avec Blaise. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Hermione dévia le regard et prit le verre.

Neville arriva peu après.

-Ouah ! Tu as l'air à bout, mon vieux, lui dit Ron.

-Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression de me faire vieux.

-Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que tu es rentrée et tu es fatigué ? Qu'ont bien pu faire tes élèves ? Non je recommence, qu'ont bien pu faire Fred et Roxanne ? demanda George.

-Rien. Ce sera sans doute pour la semaine prochaine.

Neville salua individuellement à tout le monde en oubliant sciemment Daphné et Pansy.

-Quoi ? Sérieusement ? fit Pansy presqu'outrée. Tu nous en veux toujours ?

-Non, à peine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

-Il se passe que Neville Londubat ici présent nous en veut de lui avoir servi sur un plateau une déesse qui visiblement était prête à coucher avec lui dès le premier soir, expliqua Daphné.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Neville qui avala son premier verre. Le silence fut brisé par Théo qui éclata de rire.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de te marrer, toi ! pesta-t-il.

-Désolé, mais le simple fait de t'imaginer enchainer les rendez-vous et être face à…

Théo éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Franchement Londubat, t'abaisser à t'inscrire dans l'agence de Pansy et Daphné. Tu as plus de chance de trouver la femme de ta vie sur le Chemin de Traverse que là-dedans.

-Eh ! Merci de nous encourager dans notre entreprise ! dit Pansy à Drago.

-Je passe le plus clair de mon temps entouré de gamin entre onze et dix-huit ans. Et je suis le plus jeune des professeurs, d'accord ! Alors en m'inscrivant dans leur agence, je me suis dit que ça me permettrait de sortir un peu, de voir du monde.

-Mais tu nous vois, nous, dit Luna.

-Oui, je vous vois, vous et je vous adore. Enfin pas tous (Daphné et Pansy lui tirèrent la langue). Mais ce n'est pas avec vous que je vais me marier et faire une famille. J'ai trente-cinq ans et je suis célibataire depuis trois ans, ça craint franchement.

-Il fallait coucher avec elle, marmonna Daphné en se servant un verre.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie d'un coup d'un soir, moi !

-Attends, parce que tu penses vraiment que tu vas trouver « l'amour de ta vie » dans cette agence ? demanda Blaise.

-Mon mari, mon soutien de tous les instants, ironisa Pansy.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide ! Mais j'aurais préféré tomber sur une femme plus… enfin moins… entreprenante. Quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais pu faire connaissance normalement.

-Et bien elle, elle couche pour faire connaissance. C'est son mode de fonctionnement. Et franchement, on n'est pas mal à faire ça. Moi, je le fais ! clama Daphné.

-C'est bizarre mais j'ai la soudaine impression que vous avez payé cette fille pour qu'elle dîne avec Neville, dit Théo.

Un autre silence venait de s'abattre dans le salon des Potter. Les têtes se tournèrent vers Pansy et Daphné qui avaient voulu répondre quelque chose mais s'étaient abstenues en se regardant avec un gros point d'interrogation sur leurs visages.

-Bon sang, heureusement que les enfants ne sont pas là, chuchota Lavande.

-Attendez, ce n'était quand même pas une… une - comment je peux dire ça - escort ? demanda Hermione ahurie.

-Je crois que le vrai mot que tu cherches, c'est prostituée, dit Drago sans même la regarder.

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

-Que quoi ? fit Neville sentant la moutarde lui monter eu nez.

-On n'avait jamais fait attention avant, mais Elsa a déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous et…

-A pris pour habitude de coucher avec les prétendants sans donner suite à chaque fois disant qu'ils ne lui correspondaient finalement pas. Mais elle en trouvait même sans l'agence…

-Bon, bien sûr ils ne la payaient pas donc elle n'est pas une prostituée mais…

-Ce n'est quand même pas une nymphomane ?! s'exclama Neville tout rouge. Ne me dîtes pas que vous m'avez organisé un rendez-vous avec une nymphomane ?! Eh, mais c'est quoi ça ?

Des duplicatas de la baguette d'Harry pointèrent en direction de Neville avec Ginny en chef d'orchestre.

-C'est la menace ultime avant d'être enterré dans le jardin, dit Drago d'une voix trainante.

-Ginny…, dit Harry.

-Je prends mes précautions, il serait capable de les tuer devant nous. Franchement les filles, vous avez merdé. Faites attention aux inscriptions que vous acceptez quand même. Au lieu de fantasmer sur les présentations des sorciers, vérifiez que les sorcières soient fiables.

-Fantasmer sur les présentations des sorciers, répéta Harry en regardant sa femme en biais.

-Oui ! Enfin… A table ! Où tu vas Neville ?

-Dehors, me rouler dans la neige et attendre que le froid emporte ma vie et le peu de dignité qu'il me reste.

George et Blaise se tenaient l'un l'autre tant ils riaient. Théo lui, ne riait plus du tout.

-Et dire que tu allais rater ça, chuchota Harry à Hermione qui rit discrètement.

Oh que oui, elle aurait sûrement regretté de ne pas avoir été présente lorsque Ginny lui aurait raconté les déboires de Neville.

 **000**

Le dîner s'était plutôt bien passé. Les invités avaient été mis à des places stratégiques. Neville était loin de Pansy et Daphné, et Drago et Hermione étaient également loin l'un de l'autre afin de ne pas créer un malaise. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas parlés de tout le repas. Pour se dire quoi après tout ? La seule raison qui les pousserait à s'adresser la parole maintenant n'était nulle autre qu'Helena qui leur avait envoyé une lettre à chacun pour leur dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à Poudlard, et leur avouer qu'elle avait passé la première nuit de l'année dans la salle sur demande avec les Potter, Weasley, Nott et Zabini. Helena avait quelque part craint que ses parents lui fassent des remontrances et en parlent à Neville, mais ils lui avaient simplement demandé si elle avait passé un bon moment.

-Merlin mais vous avez demandé à maman de venir faire à dîner ! Il y en a pour tout un régiment, dit George.

-Je sais. Vous allez partir avec ce qui reste. Il est hors de question qu'on gâche tout ça. Bon qui veut du dessert ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, tout le monde veut du dessert. Je vais le chercher ! C'est moi qui l'aie fait !

Des couverts furent lâchés dans les assiettes. Réaction logique face à une Ginny qui savait cuisiner mais ne savait absolument pas faire de gâteau laissant cette tâche habituelle à Harry.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça Potter ? Tu ne l'as quand même pas laissé mélanger de la farine, des œufs et du sucre pour nous rendre malade ?!

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Blaise Zabini connait les ingrédients des gâteaux. Pourquoi tu n'en fais pas avec ta fille quand elle te le demande ?

-Je préfère les acheter, ça la rend plus heureuse. Et nous avons un elfe qui sait très bien les faire.

-Oh allez ! Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer. J'ai fait trois desserts ! dit-elle tout sourire.

-Je suis sûr que ce sera délicieux Ginny, lui dit Neville.

-Fayot ! dit Daphné.

-Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

-Bon, je vais les chercher !

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Harry en se levant.

-Non, non, non ! Hermione, tu viens ?

-Oh, oui !

Hermione se leva immédiatement pour suivre Ginny.

-Potter, je te préviens, si on chope une intoxication alimentaire, on crèvera mais pas seuls ! menaça Blaise.

 **000**

-Alors, alors qu'est-ce que Mrs Potter a bien pu faire au point d'en effrayer ses invités ?

-Regarde !

Ginny montra trois plats où se trouvait une tarte à la mélasse, un fondant au chocolat et une salade de fruit. Hermione devait bien admettre que ça lui donnait envie. Surtout le fondant au chocolat.

-Ah oui, tu n'as pas chômé.

-Tu m'étonnes. J'ai dû virer Harry de la cuisine pour faire tout ça. Il voulait à tout prie mettre son grain de sel.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un homme qui sache faire la cuisine. Moi j'ai dû pointer ma baguette sur la tempe de Drago pour qu'il apprenne à faire des pâtes.

Hermione sourit en se rappelant de ce petit souvenir. Ils étaient ensemble depuis très peu de temps et Drago lui avait confié n'avoir jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine pour faire à manger. Hermione n'avait bien sûr pas été étonnée mais l'avait mis dans la cuisine pour qu'il apprenne au moins à faire un plat rudimentaire. Bouillir de l'eau pour des pâtes avait déjà été une sacrée aventure pour lui, faire un œuf au plat à la limite du massacre et cuire des steaks, une vraie crise de couple, mais Drago savait maintenant cuisiner. Il n'était pas aussi doué qu'Harry, mais il se débrouillait.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu sourire.

-Sourire grâce à un souvenir heureux avec Drago, ça compte ?

-Ca compte. Il n'y a pas longtemps tu aurais pleuré en y pensant. Mais, c'est vrai que je préfèrerais te voir sourire parce que tu as des vus sur un autre beau sorcier.

-Ginny…

-J'ai entendu « autre beau sorcier », dit Lavande en arrivant avec Angelina. Vous parlez de qui ?

-Personne en particulier. Je disais à Hermione que ça serait bien qu'un beau sorcier s'intéresse à elle.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Il doit y en avoir à la pelle. Il suffit de te baisser pour les ramasser. Très bonne ta crème anglaise, Ginny, dit Angélina après l'avoir goûté.

-C'est industriel…, marmonna Ginny.

-Ah.

-En fait, il y a un truc bizarre qui s'est passé le week-end dernier…

Hermione leur raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Stanley Hamilton dans son bureau. Plus elle avançait dans le récit plus elle baissait la tête, honteuse par rapport à une chose dont elle n'avait sans doute pas encore conscience.

-Tu as dit oui, j'espère ? demanda Ginny.

-Je… je n'ai pas répondu. Je ne sais même plus ce que je lui ai sorti. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas dit oui, ni non. Je n'ai rien dit. En fait je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il me l'a proposé.

-Parce que tu lui plais, c'est aussi simple que ça, répondit Angelina.

-Et il a profité du fait que tu sois divorcé pour te proposer ce dîner, poursuivit Ginny.

-Mais moi je n'ai pas envie dîner avec lui. C'est avec Drago que je veux dîner.

-Je ne vais pas être sarcastique mais vous êtes actuellement en train de dîner ensemble et vous n'avez pratiquement pas décroché un seul mot de la soirée, constata Lavande.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas sortir avec un autre homme.

Hermione toucha machinalement son alliance qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retirée de son doigt. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un autre homme tout simplement parce qu'elle se sentait encore mariée à Drago. Tous les matins et tous les soirs son alliance était la première et la dernière chose qu'elle regardait. Elle se demandait souvent ce que ça lui ferait si elle la retirait, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ginny vit ses mains trembler et les prises délicatement.

-Qui te parle de sortir avec un autre homme ? Ce n'est qu'un dîner et un dîner n'engage à rien, tu sais.

-Je sais.

-Tu lui as parlé depuis qu'il t'a proposé le dîner ? demanda Lavande.

-Non. On a une affaire ensemble mais il me fuit depuis des jours.

-D'accord. Alors tu vas le voir dans son bureau et tu acceptes son invitation. Tant que tu n'auras pas donné de réponse, la proposition tiendra toujours, lui dit Angelina.

-Mais… mais Drago…

-Ecoute Hermione, tu es divorcée. Di-vor-cée. Je ne dis pas qu'un jour tu ne te remettras pas avec Drago, je ne dis pas que Drago ne t'aime plus, mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre. Tu plais à un homme, tu plais à bien plus d'hommes que tu peux imaginer. Tu vas donc dîner avec lui et si vraiment c'est trop dur, tu ne donneras pas suite. Mais ne te prive pas d'une hypothétique bonne soirée. Une simple soirée.

Hermione acquiesça en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était encore en train de pleurer.

-Allez sèche-nous ces larmes. On va retourner dans le salon ou les autres vont finir par croire qu'on a mangé le dessert sans eux.

Ginny fit léviter le dessert pour qu'ils arrivent sur la table. Les filles s'installèrent tout en discutant mais certains n'étaient pas dupes. Harry, Ron et surtout Drago avaient tous les trois remarqué les yeux rouges d'Hermione. Le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione qui tenta de le fuir immédiatement.

-Alors, alors, qui veut quoi ? proposa Ginny avec un couteau à la main.

-J'ai le ventre bien rempli mais la crème anglaise me parle beaucoup. Elle doit être délicieuse, dit Luna pendant que Ginny perdait son sourire.

Elle vit cinq baguettes ressemblant étrangement à la sienne la viser avec cette fois-ci Harry en chef d'orchestre. Ginny lui lança en regard noir.

-Tu as un couteau dans les mains, chérie. C'est juste une précaution.

 **000**

* * *

 **So ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Neville** continue de faire la tête à **Pansy** et **Daphné** qui visiblement ont une clientèle pas si nette dans leur agence. On a **Hermione** qui est un peu perdue par rapport à ce que lui a dit **Stanley**. Pensez-vous qu' **Angélina, Ginny** et **Lavande** ont eu raison de lui parler ?

Oui, oui, **Hermione** et **Drago** ne se sont pas adressés la parole, je sais. Mais que pourraient-ils se dire, là, tout de suite, maintenant qui ne plomberait pas l'ambiance de ce dîner ?

Et il y a **les garçons** qui ne peuvent pas se passer **des filles** à Poudlard et qui vont les chercher jusque dans la salle sur demande.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on va parler de sport et on aura le retour de deux obstacles (deux personnages, vous savez déjà qui, je pense).

A samedi prochain !

 **Gouline971**


	9. Un premier pas en avant

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances pour les personnes qui en avaient.

Pour ma part j'ai eu une semaine tranquille mais mon vendredi a été assez stressant pour une raison toute bête : j'ai acheté mes places pour la pièce **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.** J'ai vraiment pensé que je n'en aurais pas. Il y avait à peu près 5000 personnes devant moi à l'ouverture de la billetterie soit à midi. J'avais 45 minutes d'attente soit le temps de ma pause déjeuner. Quand je suis revenue, j'ai sauté sur ma carte bleue pour acheter mes tickets. J'étais tellement en stress que mes collègues m'ont prise pour une folle, mais je m'en fiche ! J'ai mes billets ! Ne reste plus qu'à attendre maintenant…

 **Et vous. Vous avez pu obtenir des places pour la pièce ?**

Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous présente aujourd'hui le neuvième chapitre de ma fiction tout en espérant, en souhaitant de tout coeur qu'il vous plaise.

 **Bonne Lecture à vous tous !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Halala, Hermione et Drago sont dans une période d'après-crise et de flottement. Ca lèvera sans doute la voix plus tard dans l'histoire pour diverses raisons. En effet Philomena n'était pas là. Et disons qu'Helena n'a pas vécu des vacances de rêves, mais elle s'en doutait. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Margaux**_ : Tu poses une très bonne question. Alors Drago tripote machinalement son alliance au chapitre 2 il me semble. Je dirai que pour l'instant il l'a encore. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Un premier pas en avant**_

Hermione n'avait pas cessé de penser à ce que lui avait dit ses amies. Elle savait qu'elles lui avaient dit ça pour lui remonter le moral, pour l'inciter à aller de l'avant. Mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'elles lui disaient quelque part d'abandonner toute volonté d'être avec Drago, de retrouver son mari et sa famille. Mais que faisait-elle au juste pour retourner avec lui ? Rien. En fait elle attendait qu'il revienne, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait fait une erreur et qu'il l'aimait. Et il l'aimait. Mais pour lui, ce divorce n'était pas une erreur et elle ne se voyait pas faire comme en Novembre dernier : A défaut de le supplier de ne pas signer, de le supplier de revenir, encore et encore. Elle avait trop supplié. Elle était fatiguée de ça.

Hermione prit son sac et sortit de son bureau. Elle avait besoin d'une pause et de sortir prendre l'air. Elle allait quitter le couloir du département lorsqu'elle vit le bureau de Stanley se fermer. Ca faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et qu'il la fuyait comme la peste. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Ils avaient un travail à faire ensemble. Elle frappa et attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer.

-Bonjour.

Hermione put voir le visage de Stanley se décomposer. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne dans son bureau, mais au moins comme ça, il était coincé, pensa-t-elle.

-Je… je peux te parler un instant ?

-Euh… C'est que… Je suis un peu pressé, dit-il en faisant un semblant de rangement sur son bureau.

-Je ne serai pas longue. Je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'as proposé la semaine dernière. Tu sais, le dîner.

-Oh oui ! Ne t'en fais pas, ta réponse était plutôt clair. Ou du moins ta non-réponse. Il n'y a pas de souci. Tu n'es pas la première femme qui ne veut pas dîner avec un homme. Je m'en remettrai.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Ce n'était pas possible. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser parler ? Elle allait finir par se dégonfler sinon.

-Ecoute Stanley, tu… tu as raison. C'était trop tôt pour me proposer de dîner avec toi. Je… j'aurais quelque part l'impression de…

-Le tromper ? finit-il à sa place. Je connais ça. Mais je ne parlais que d'un dîner, rien de plus.

-Je sais. Mais je suis le genre de personne à se prendre la tête pour pas grand-chose, donc un dîner alors que j'ai divorcé i peine trois mois, ça me paraît rapide.

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione. J'ai compris, insista Stanley qui aurait dû mal à entendre une explication supplémentaire. Tu veux bien me laisser, s'il te plait ? J'ai du travail.

-Non.

-Euh… quoi ? demanda Stanley étonné.

-Non je ne vais pas te laisser. Parce que même si je trouve qu'un dîner est trop tôt, je ne suis pas contre un déjeuner.

-Un déjeuner ? répéta-t-il surpris.

-Oui, un déjeuner. Ca me stresserait moins, je pense. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Hermione le vit évaluer la situation avant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-Va pour un déjeuner.

-Super ! On y va ?

-Maintenant ?

-Et bien, il va bientôt être treize heures et j'ai une faim de loup. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai moi aussi.

Le sourire de Stanley s'élargit à nouveau et contamina les lèvres d'Hermione à sa grande surprise.

 **000**

Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione était cachée derrière le menu à regretter d'avoir proposé ce déjeuner à Stanley. C'était assez étrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle déjeunait avec lui, seul à seule. Mais en tant que collègues et chacun marié de leur côté, l'ambiguïté n''avait pas eu le temps de d'installer. Maintenant elle savait que se retrouver face à face en dehors du Ministère signifiait forcément autre chose qu'une simple pause déjeuner.

Hermione tenta de regarder par-dessus le menu et remarqua que Stanley la fixait. Elle se recacha derrière la carte en se traitant de triple idiote. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille qui jouait à cache-cache, c'était ridicule.

-Soit ce qu'il y a sur la carte est très bon et tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix, soit je te fais peur, ce qui serait étrange puisque c'est toi qui m'as proposé le déjeuner.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et ferma le menu. Stanley la regardait toujours avec des yeux rieurs. Elle avait vraiment envie de se terrer dans un trou.

-Désolée, dit-elle embarrassée. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je regardais le menu depuis aussi longtemps.

-Tu devrais respirer un bon coup et te détendre. On ne fait que déjeuner après tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui l'a proposé.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je suis simplement en train de penser que je ne suis peut-être pas vraiment de bonne compagnie.

-Laisse-moi en juger, d'accord ?

-Tu m'as quand même fui pendant une semaine.

-Ouais… C'est vrai, admit Stanley embarrassé. Orgueil masculin assez mal placé, je le reconnais.

-Je ne dirai pas ça. D'autres hommes ne connaissent pas le non et ont tendance à insister. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit non.

-Si tu as dit non. On ne serait pas ici autrement. Mais c'est mieux que rien.

-Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez choisi ? demanda une serveuse en s'approchant d'eux.

 **000**

Drago avait horreur de ce moment de la semaine où il était de corvée de ravitaillement pour les potions du laboratoire qu'il occupait avec Blaise. En temps normal, ils passaient commande afin d'avoir un stock suffisamment plein à longueur de temps. Ils demandaient également quelques ingrédients utiles à Neville pour le bon approvisionnement de l'entreprise. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait du seul et unique laboratoire de l'entreprise qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami, Blaise avait tendance à être à la limite de la maniaquerie.

-Quelle différence il y a entre les commandes et ce qu'on achète sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Le design.

Drago le trouvait parfois exaspérant. Il aurait largement préféré être au chaud à boire un bon chocolat avec de la cannelle dedans plutôt que d'être en train de trimballer des ingrédients pour une potion qu'il ne ferait même pas lui-même. Totalement inutile.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera moi Drago, alors relax, avait dit Blaise.

Il décida pour la peine de s'acheter une boisson chaude avant de retourner à son travail lorsqu'il la vit. Elle était là, dans un restaurant en train de déjeuner. Elle semblait plutôt heureuse, ou moins triste, songea Drago.

Il pensa un instant entrer dans le restaurant où se trouvait Hermione. Juste comme ça, pour voir. Pour lui parler un peu. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient absolument pas adressés la parole une seule fois lors du dîner chez les Potter.

Il fallait dire que l'organisation du speed dating de la St Valentin avait monopolisé la conversation. Entre Lavande qui se plaignait encore d'être envahie dans son espace de travail, Neville qui menaçait toutes les deux phrases d'anéantir Pansy et Daphné si elles lui refaisaient un coup pareil, la soirée était passée bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Heureusement pour lui, ni Pansy ni Daphné avaient eu l'idée de parler de la proposition qu'elles lui avaient faite de participer à la soirée. Il n'osait pas imaginer l'ambiance qu'il y aurait eu après ça, même s'il était hors de question pour lui d'aller à ce genre d'événement. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. L'amour était quelque chose qui nous tombait dessus sans crier gare et non un truc qu'on cherchait coute que coute comme un fruit bien mûr sur les étalages d'un marché.

Pourtant une chose l'avait interpelé lors de la soirée. Hermione avait pleuré et il savait qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à le remarquer. Que s'était-il passé dans cette cuisine pour qu'Hermione revienne avec les yeux rouges ? Il aurait tant souhait » le demander à Ginny mais quelque chose lui avait dit qu'elle en garderait le secret et pour cause : il était persuadé qu'il avait une fois de plus été la raison de ses pleurs.

Drago voulut entrer dans le restaurant quand il se rendit compte qu'elle parlait et pas à elle-même comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un dossier. Il tourna la tête et vit Stanley Hamilton.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ce sorcier, il avait très vite compris qu'Hermione l'intéressait mais Drago n'avait pas franchement sentit la menace. Il avait simplement fait part de ce qu'il pensait à Hermione. Mais à l'époque Stanley n'était qu'un de ces nombreux sorciers qui s'intéressaient à Hermione, tout comme il y avait eu pas mal de sorcière s'intéressant à lui. Mais maintenant qu'il les voyait tous les deux, le simple intérêt lui paraissait beaucoup plus important.

-Eh ! Tu en as mis du temps ! lui dit Blaise en quittant des tubes à essai du regard.

Blaise perdit son sourire en voyant le regard que lui lançait Drago. Le type de regard dont on prenait facilement peur avant de fuir. Mais Blaise savait que ce regard n'était pas directement tourné vers lui.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai vu Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Oh ! Et ? Tu lui as parlé ?

-Non.

Drago posa les sacs sur une table et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Drago, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Elle déjeunait avec son collègue.

-Et alors ? répéta Blaise.

-Et alors rien, soupira Drago n'ayant finalement pas envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet.

-Ce n'est peut-être qu'un déjeuner, tu sais Drago. Peut-être même que ce n'était qu'un simple déjeuner d'affaire.

-Non, ce type est un de ses collègues qui avait toujours eu des vues sur elle. Et vu comment il la regardait, il n'avait pas simplement envie qu'ils restent de simples collègues.

-Et où est le mal ? Vous êtes divorcés, déclara Blaise.

-Ce ne fait même pas trois mois, répondit tout de suite Drago.

-C'est vrai. Techniquement ça fait 18 mois que vous êtes séparés. (Drago lui lança un regard noir) Et bien elle avance. C'était bien pour ça que tu voulais te séparer d'elle, non ? Pour que vous avanciez sans rancœur.

-Ouais… J'imagine…

-Sinon tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

-Quoi ?

-Inviter ton collègue qui craque pour toi depuis le bac à sable.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil permettant à Drago de se dérider un peu.

-Si on n'était pas dans le labo, je te balancerais une chaussure à la figure.

 **000**

-Alors ? Ce déjeuner ?

-Je dois admettre que ça m'a fait du bien, répondit Hermione en souriant. J'ai pour habitude de déjeuner avec Harry ou Ron. Ou même seule parfois. Déjeuner avec toi était sympa. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on déjeune ensemble…

-Mais c'est la première fois qu'on déjeune sans parler de travail.

-C'est vrai. Et il serait peut-être temps qu'on s'y remette. Je vais chercher le dossier et je te rejoins dans ton bureau dans cinq minutes ?

-D'accord. Euh… Hermione !

-Oui ?

Hermione se retourna et perdit un peu son sourire en revoyant un Stanley de nouveau peu sûr de lui, nerveux, passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux sans doute pour y retirer toute l'incertitude qui l'entourait comme une sorte d'aura qu'Hermione pouvait apercevoir.

-Tu vas sans doute penser que je suis le genre d'homme à insister lorsqu'on lui dit non, mais puisque nous avons passé un bon moment à déjeuner, pourquoi ne pas retenter l'expérience autour d'un dîner ?

-Stanley…

-Je ne te demande pas d'accepter tout de suite, s'empressa-t-il de dire. On n'est pas obligés de sortir ce weekend ou la semaine prochaine, mais… tu me plais beaucoup Hermione. Vraiment. Alors dis-moi que ça pourrait peut-être se faire un jour…

Hermione crut qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil tant la nausée lui prenait. Elle plaisait à un homme. Un autre homme que Drago qui avait le cran de le lui dire. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait, Drago n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins et l'avait embrassée sans sa permission. Hermione souvenait lui avoir donné une gifle magistrale avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Mais elle avait vingt ans à l'époque. Ils étaient fougueux.

Elle en avait quinze de plus à présent et avait l'impression d'être une adolescente de quinze ans qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à un garçon à qui elle plaisait alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le garçon le plus populaire de l'école et qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Qui ne voulait plus d'elle.

 _« Je ne dis pas qu'un jour tu ne te remettras pas avec Drago »_

Hermione le souhaitait ardemment.

 _« Je ne dis pas que Drago ne t'aime plus »_

Il le lui avait dit mais parfois se mettait parfois à douter quand il la regardait du coin de l'œil. Qu'éprouvait-il réellement en la regardant ? De l'amour ? De la tristesse ? De la haine ? Elle n'arrivait plus à déchiffrer son regard.

 _« Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de vivre. »_

Et Angélina avait entièrement raison. Hermione ne pouvait plus errer comme une âme en peine en quête de quelque chose qui n'arriverait sans doute jamais. Elle devait se reprendre en main et continuer sa vie sans oublier le passé, mais certainement pas en restant bloquer dessus.

-Je… je ne sais pas Stanley, avoua-t-elle désolée. Je te l'ai dit, je trouve que c'est tôt pour moi pour l'instant et… Je ne sais pas. Je… Je réfléchirai.

-Y réfléchir est parfait, répondit-il immédiatement. J'attendrai. Et quand tu seras prête, je serai là. Bon, on se voit dans cinq minutes, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Hermione lui tourna le dos et retourna dans le bureau, un peu plus légère que lorsqu'elle avait commencé le déjeuner malgré tout.

 **000**

Ginny se disait très régulièrement qu'elle aimait sa vie et qu'elle avait de la chance de faire un métier qu'elle aimait. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se plaindre le moins possible de ce qu'elle avait.

Après une brillante carrière chez les Harpies de Holyhead, elle avait été recrutée à la _Gazette des Sorciers_ où elle écrivait des chroniques sportives de part le monde. Ce poste lui permettait d'être plus souvent chez-elle avec sa famille, ce qu'elle avait eu un peu de mal à faire en tant que sportive professionnelle.

Harry et elle avaient malgré ça tous les deux des emplois du temps très chargés, mais avec l'âge ils avaient réussi à s'aménager du temps pour pouvoir se retrouver et ne pas laisser leur couple s'effriter et se détériorer, risque qui était déjà arrivé bien avant leur mariage.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez-toi, lui dit une de ses collègues. Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je reviens à peine d'Australie et je ne me sens pas très inspirée par le match que j'ai vu, grimaça Ginny.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive. Tu finiras par trouver les mots. Mais rester là jusqu'à pas d'heure ne t'aidera pas. Rentre chez-toi pour retrouver les bras de ton mari.

Sa collègue sourit en la voyant soupirer avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Les bras d'Harry, elle ne demandait que ça. Ses bras, ses mains et un bon massage. Oh oui, un massage…

-Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle ne se levant. Tu as raison, je vais rentrer.

-Wesaley !

Les deux journalistes se regardèrent avec surprise puis avec consternation. Leur rédacteur en chef avait cette fâcheuse manie de hurler le nom de ses employés pour pas grand-chose.

-Bon, je te dis à demain. Si je sors vivante de son bureau.

-A demain.

Ginny laissa ses affaires en plan et se dirigea à reculons dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef. Mr Jenkins était un homme imposant que ce soit en longueur ou en largueur, avec une moustache grisâtre et une désagréable odeur de cigare mélangé au café qui le suivait. Il paraissait au premier regard assez rustre mais Ginny savait qu'il pouvait aussi être très gentil et très drôle, à condition qu'on fasse son travail correctement.

-Vous m'avez appelée, Mr Jenkins ?

-Asseyez-vous Ginny.

Troquer le nom de famille par le prénom. Ginny se détendit un peu en se disant qu'elle sortirait finalement vivante de ce bureau (comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs). Mr Jenkins fit les cent pas dans son bureau avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Ginny dans les yeux.

-De tous les journalistes que j'ai vu dans cette rédaction, et j'en ai vu passer pas mal, vous faites partie de ceux dont la qualité de travail se fait ressentir dès les premières lignes.

-Merci Mr.

-J'ai longtemps réfléchi à la personne que j'allais envoyer en France pour la coupe d'Europe de Quiddich et j'ai décidé que ça serait vous.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny en bondissant presque de sa chaise.

-Oui. Je vous l'ai dit, vous faites du très bon travail et vous avez su nous donner des articles et des brèves de qualité lors de la coupe du monde de l'année dernière. Alors je préfère envoyer mes meilleurs éléments en France et être sûr d'avoir de bons écrits et de vendre un maximum de journaux évidemment. Des suggestions ?

-Non, aucune. A part, merci Mr Jenkins. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrais pas.

-Merci pour quoi ?

Ginny se retourna pour voir Philomena à la porte du bureau, feignant une timidité qu'elle ne possédait pas.

-J'ai décidé d'envoyer Weasley en France pour la coupe d'Europe de Quiddich.

-Oh… Félicitations, dit-elle alors qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Ca fait quand même une masse travail sur un court laps de temps.

-Je suis là pour ça, répondit Ginny en retroussant son nez.

-J'aime cet esprit, Weasley.

-La France, Paris, sa mode, sa gastronomie, énuméra Philomena d'une voix rêvesue. Un endroit où on pourrait passer de très bonnes vacances. Une aubaine, n'est-ce pas Ginny ?

-Ca dépend pour qui, répliqua-t-elle méfiante.

-Pour moi c'en est une. Voilà pourquoi je vous propose de m'envoyer également à Paris, Mr Jenkins.

-Et pourrais-je savoir pour quelles raisons, Spencer ?

-Et bien pour toutes les raisons que je viens de vous énumérer. Je suis la Miss Bon Plan de la Gazette et notre quotidien est lu par beaucoup de jeunes sorciers dans la tranche d'âge des 18-25 ans qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de voyager. Pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient, je leur écrirai un petite chronique sur les meilleurs endroits sorciers et branchés des villes de Paris, Nantes, Bordeaux, Lyon, Marseille... Qu'en dites-vous ?

Philomena regardait intensément son patron alors que Ginny était partagée entre l'envie de l'étrangler ou lui enfoncer sa baguette dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Pourquoi tu es dans ce bureau ? demanda Ginny.

-Pardon ?

-Pourquoi tu es entrée dans le bureau ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour demander la permission de la couler douce à Paris au frais de la rédac, alors pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Tu n'en as déjà pas assez avec tous les bons plans de Londres et du pays ? Pourquoi veux-tu soudainement aller à Paris quand j'y serai ?

-Weasley !

-Je vous préviens, je ne la veux pas dans mes pattes pendant la coupe d'Europe ! Monsieur…, reprit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins forte.

-Oh je t'en prie, comme si tu ne faisais pas profiter ta famille de tes voyages à l'étranger.

-Je… Quoi ? Je ne fais profiter ma famille de rien du tout ! s'offusqua Ginny. C'est ma famille qui vient d'elle-même pour être avec moi ! Mais ça tu ne sais c'est pas ce que sait puisque tu n'as pas, de famille.

Philomena ouvrit puis ferma la bouche alors que Ginny croisa les bras, boudant presque comme une enfant. Non mais quelle opportuniste ! pensa-t-elle. Déjà qu'elle avait une inscription gratuite à l'agence Magic's Date, elle voudrait maintenant sillonner la France sans rien débourser, tout ça parce qu'elle y était.

-Alors Mr Jenkins ? Vous êtes d'accord ? demanda Philomena avec un large sourire.

Le Rédacteur en Chef glissa un regard vers Ginny s-qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il me semble que votre promotion pour prendre la rubrique de « Vedettes et Mondanités » sera effective dans très peu de temps, Spencer ?

-Oui mais…

-Vous serez donc un peu plus affairée ?

-C'est vrai mais…

-Peut-être alors que votre escapade française se fera l'hiver prochain. Mais pour l'instant, concentrez-vous sur ce que vous avez à faire.

Le visage de Philomena se décomposa alors que celui de Ginny arborait un sourire triomphant.

-Bien ! Puisque tout ça est réglé, dehors !

Les deux journalistes ne se firent pas prier.

-Merci d'avoir ruiné mes vacances d'été, pesta Philomena.

-Il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes. Mais je serai ravie de recommencer. Maintenant si tu me le permets, je vais rentrer chez-moi où mon mari et ma fille m'attendent. Et toi, qui t'attend ?

C'était petit, c'était mesquin, mais au moins Ginny Weasley, épouse Potter, était heureuse d'avoir eu le dernier mot.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors ?**

 **Hermione** a cédé à un déjeuner avec **Stanley**. **Drago** l'a aperçu, ce qui l'a passablement mis de mauvaise humeur. Que pensez-vous de ce que **Blaise** a dit à Drago ? Hermione avance… **Ginny** va avoir l'occasion d'écrire pour la coupe d'Europe en France et **Philomena** se ramène l'air de rien pour profiter de la situation aussi.

 **Comment toujours je vais continuer à vous demander comment vous avez trouvé le chapitre. Dites-moi tout, j'ai hâte de savoir !**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre,** je ne dirai qu'une seule chose… **Saint-Valentin !**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	10. Trois Valentins pour le prix d'aucun

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Je sais que ça va vous surprendre un peu, mais je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt parce que j'ai eu des soucis informatiques cette semaine qui ont fait augmenter mon stress d'un cran (déjà que je suis une stressée de la vie) et qui sont partiellement rétablis. Je dis partiellement parce que je n'ai pas envie de sauter au plafond en pensant que tout est résolu d'un coup. En plus de ça, j'ai un gros souci pour charger mes chapitres de mon mac au site, alors afin que vous ne soyez pas dans l'attente, je suis passée par le PC de mon travail pour vous mettre la suite.

 **/WARNING !/** Sachez donc que tant que je n'aurais pas résolus ce problème, **je posterai à partir de maintenant tous les vendredis après-midi, de mon travail.** S'il y a un vendredi où je ne poste pas de chapitre ça voudra dire (et je croise les doigts pour ça) que je serai revenue à une mise à jour au samedi et que tout sera résolu. **/FIN DE WARNING !/**

Mais au cas où ce problème ne viendrait pas de chez-moi : **Est-ce que quelqu'un a en ce moment des soucis pour charger des chapitres (de plus de 2000 mots) sur le site ? Ce serait très gentil à vous de répondre à cette interrogation qui me stresse énormément !**

Sur ce, je vous laisse apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 ** _Cecile :_** La première phrase que tu as écrite est quelque chose qu'on pourrait lui reprocher par la suite, en effet. Hermione est toujours triste et tu as raison à propos de Blaise. Le caractère de Ginny est cool, mais il pourrait lui jouer des tours... Pour la St Valentin je ne dis rien, tu verras par toi-même ;) Oui le chapitre est un peu plus long cette fois. C'est vrai que l'autre était court. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Trois Valentins pour le prix d'aucun**_

 **Février 2016**

Il fallait vraiment être aveugle et sourd pour ne s'apercevoir ce qui se passait partout autour de soi. Que l'on soit dans le monde des sorciers ou bien chez les moldus, il était impossible d'échapper à cette frénésie d'amour et de romantisme qui annonçait la St Valentin. Moment de joie pour certains, d'angoisse pour d'autres, de désespoir pour une autre catégorie ou encore d'indifférence totale prônant la fête commerciale qui en réalité était une autre forme de désespoir à retardement.

Hermione ne savait pas trop dans quelles catégories elle se trouvait. Elle avait fait partie de ces gens heureux et stressés qui attendaient cette journée avec impatience, elle avait aussi fait partie de ces personnages prônant l'indifférence et l'aspect commerciale de cette fête, mais à présent et depuis l'année dernière, elle ne savait plus comment aborder cette fête. Elle voyait des cœurs rouges un peu partout, des faux Valentins, tirant des flèches de tous les côtés. Hermione s'était surprise à être au-dessus de tout ça, à laisser glisser cet événement sur elle, jusqu'à ce que le jour J arrive et qu'elle entre dans son bureau.

Hermione était restée immobile, sa main sur la poignée de son bureau. On était visiblement entré dans son bureau pour y déposer non pas un, mais deux bouquets de fleurs. Le premier était un bouquet de deux douzaines de roses blanches et l'autre était un bouquet de lys blanc.

Hermione avait senti son cœur louper un battement, espérant secrètement que l'un des bouquets (de préférence les roses) viennent de Drago. Sa tête s'était malgré tout faite une raison en lui faisant comprendre que c'était ridicule. Elle ne recevrait plus rien de lui.

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau afin que les passants ne puissent pas voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et observa les bouquets d'un peu plus près. Ils contenaient tous les deux une petite carte. Celle du bouquet de roses était simple avec écrit en lettres dorées « Joyeuse St Valentin ». Hermione l'ouvrit et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Harry qui lui avait écrit :

 _« A ma sœur de cœur que j'aime tant, rendez-vous à 13h près de la fontaine de l'atrium pour déjeuner non pas avec un, mais deux Valentins. - Harry, ton premier Valentin. »_

Deux Valentins ? s'interrogea Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle avoir en moins de dix secondes deux Valentins lorsqu'au réveil elle n'en avait aucun ? Elle finit très vite par comprendre lorsqu'elle prit la deuxième carte où il y avait un petit Valentin tirant une flèche qui sortit de la carte pour exploser au-dessus de sa tête en une couronne de fleurs qui disparut juste après. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Ron et son petit mot la fit rire _._

 _« Tout pareil qu'Harry ! – Dis, tu l'aimes bien ma carte ? Harry m'a fait une pseudo crise de jalousie parce qu'elle était selon lui « trop extravagante ». Mais elle est chouette, non ? – Ron, ton deuxième Valentin. »_

Hermione resta là à regarder les deux bouquets de fleurs avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Si elle s'était attendue à ça en se levant ce matin-là, elle aurait appréhendé la journée de bien meilleure humeur. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là tous les deux pour lui remonter le moral ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle imaginait déjà le déjeuner où Harry et Ron feraient un pseudo combat pour savoir qui serait le meilleur Valentin pendant le déjeuner. Elle avait déjà hâte d'y être alors que la journée commençait à peine.

-Je peux entrer ? entendit-elle après qu'on eut frappé à la porte.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Stanley fit un pas et s'immobilisa en voyant les deux bouquets et une flèche se transformer en fleurs au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

-Je vois que tu as des admirateurs pour la St Valentin, dit-il en tentant de ne pas paraître déçu. Très jolis bouquets.

-Oh ça ? Non, c'est… ce sont Harry et Ron qui me les ont offerts. Pour me remonter le moral (une autre flèche se transforma en en fleur) et ça c'est une idée de Ron, dit-elle en posant la carte sur son bureau.

-Ah, d'accord. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru que j'avais laissé passer ma chance, qu'un homme avait réussi à passer devant moi et t'avait montré sa joie de dîner avec toi avec ces deux bouquets parce qu'il ne savait pas lequel serait assez bien pour toi.

Hermione trouvait qu'Stanley avait une fâcheuse manie de la mettre mal à l'aise en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait. C'était assez flatteur, ça elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, surtout lorsqu'elle avait l'impression de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis plus d'un an, mais elle n'en avait plus l'habitude.

-Je n'ai accepté l'invitation à dîner de personne, dit-elle simplement. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça en sachant que je t'avais dit que je réfléchirai à ta proposition.

-Et tu réfléchis toujours ? demanda-t-il.

-On peut dire ça oui.

-Bon, d'accord. Et bien, puisque tu réfléchis toujours pour le dîner, accepterais-tu de déjeuner avec moi aujourd'hui, toujours sans aucune pression, sans penser à toute cette frénésie de St Valentin ?

A cette proposition Hermione se surprit à avoir envie d'accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être seule durant cette journée.

-Harry et Ron m'invitent à déjeuner. Je ne peux pas leur dire non en sachant qu'ils veulent me faire plaisir.

-Oh, d'accord, répondit-il en s'affaissant un peu. J'aurais au moins tenté ma chance. Encore une fois. J'aurais dû t'offrir des chocolats, j'aurais au moins été sûr que tu les aurais accepté. A moins que tu ne sois au régime…

-Je ne suis pas du genre à être au régime, dit-elle en riant un peu. Je suis plutôt gourmande quand je suis du bonne humeur.

-C'est bon à savoir.

-C'est pourquoi je suis prête à accepter une hypothétique invitation à dîner pour ce soir.

-C'est vrai ?

 _C'est vrai ?!_ hurla la conscience d'Hermione à son esprit. Bien sûr que c'était vrai ! Pourquoi refuserait-elle une invitation à dîner qui était suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis déjà un mois ? Et puis une fois que le dîner serait passé, Hermione n'aurait plus l'angoisse que Stanley lui repose la question comme il venait tout juste de le faire.

-Oui, reprit Hermione. Ca pourrait être une sorte de dîner de contre St Valentin. Pas de prise de tête, aucune pression.

-Ce soir ? demanda Stanley en guise de confirmation.

-Ce soir.

-D'accord…. D'accord, répéta-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver un endroit sympa pour ce soir.

-Pas de pression, lui dit Hermione.

-Aucune. A tout à l'heure.

Stanley quitta le bureau d'un pas léger alors qu'Hermione s'assit dans son fauteuil. Aucune pression… Sauf qu'après une histoire d'amour de quinze ans et dix ans de mariage, elle l'avait quand même un tout petit peu, la pression.

 **000**

-Il le faut vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Mais… mais c'est la Saint Valentin ! La fête des amoureux ! On ne peut pas passer la soirée de la fête des amoureux séparément !

Pansy ne régit pas. Ca devait faire une bonne semaine que Blaise radotait sur le fait que Pansy travaillerait jusque tard dans la nuit de la St Valentin. Il y avait certains jours où Blaise ne se plaignait pas et d'autres, comme celui-là, où il lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en plan. Pansy n'avait pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il réagissait comme ça jusqu'à ce que Drago lui fasse comprendre qu'à une certaine époque, lorsque Blaise et lui venaient à peine de créer leur entreprise, c'était elle qui se plaignait de ne pas assez voir son mari, disant qu'il la délaissait pour de vulgaires potions. Hermione, elle, ne s'était jamais plainte de ça, même si Drago avait très vite compris qu'elle préférerait s'endormir certains soirs dans ses bras plutôt que d'attendre jusqu'à pas d'heure qu'il vienne se coucher totalement exténué pour se réveiller avec une humeur d'hippogriffe.

Maintenant que l'entreprise des garçons fonctionnait bien, Blaise avait finit par aménager du temps pour sa famille et il prenait assez mal le fait que sa femme n'en prenne pas pour lui.

-Et bien, viens au café ce soir et je te promets de prendre une petite pause pendant la soirée pour t'offrir ton cadeau de Saint Valentin dans la réserve.

-Et c'est quoi mon cadeau ? demanda Blaise. Parce que je te signale que le tien était un dîner aux chandelles dans notre salon. Des pétales de roses un peu partout dans la maison et un bain moussant avec moi à l'intérieur.

-Tu aurais vraiment fait tout ça ? dit Pansy surprise.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Pour une fois que je peux être romantique, je n'allais pas me priver, se vexa Blaise.

Pansy fit une petite moue coupable. Elle aurait bien voulu rester tranquillement avec son mari la dévorant des yeux et lui disant à quel point elle était belle et à quel point il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle attendait spécialement cette journée pour que Blaise lui dise tout ça, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour qu'ils se montrent mutuellement leur amour, mais la Saint Valentin restait tout de la même LA journée où le débordement de romantisme était parfaitement acceptable.

-Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau, afin que je puisse savoir à quel degré je vais t'en vouloir ou non ? insista Blaise.

Pansy chuchota à son oreille et sourit à l'évocation dudit cadeau qu'elle avait l'intention de lui offrir.

-Lavande va nous tuer, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-C'est ce qui rendra le truc encore plus excitant.

Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil, l'embrassa à son tour et le poussa sur le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui dit-il en la voyant déboutonner son chemisier qu'elle venait pourtant tout juste de mettre.

-Je te donne un avant-goût de ce que mon très cher mari pourrait avoir s'il vient ce soir au Brown's Café encourager sa femme pour le tout premier speed-dating qu'elle organise.

-Ton mari sera sans doute ravi.

-Je l'espère bien, dit-elle en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon. Parce qu'en retour j'attends quelque chose de dithyrambique pour ce weekend.

-Echange de bon procédé ?

-Exactement, Blaise Zabini. Exactement.

 **000**

A peine Helena avait-elle mis un pied en dehors de la salle commune des Serdaigle, qu'elle avait déjà envie de vomir face à tout ce débordement de romantisme présent pour la journée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait les effets des hormones sur les adolescents. Elle avait bien sûr déjà vu la tête de Roxanne, de Fred ou même de Cassie lorsqu'ils avaient le béguin pour quelqu'un, mais à l'échelle de Poudlard tout entier, ça avait des allures de cauchemar. Et elle n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines.

Helena avait, dans un premier temps, pensé que toute l'agitation qu'elle voyait était due à la St Valentin et à toutes ces petites sorcières qui attendaient une lettre romantique d'un admirateur secret. Mais en regardant de plus près, elle avait remarqué que les élèves surexcités en question étaient des garçons et que les filles avaient plutôt tendance à faire la tête. Elle voyait des garçons de toutes les maisons se battre pour mettre leur nom sur une feuille positionnée an bout de la table des Serpentard. Elle chercha Victoria du regard qui avait un léger sourire satisfait, alors que Ciaran semblait au bord du désespoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en allant directement les voir.

-Zabini est folle, répondit Ciaran.

-Non je ne suis pas folle, je suis très, très, très intelligente et tu me dois le respect, Nott !

-Quand les hiboux cracheront du feu !

-Fais gaffe, c'est pour bientôt.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai eu une idée génialissime, dit Victoria à l'adresse d'Helena sans faire attention à Ciaran qui lui tirait la langue. Comme l'entreprise de maman et tante Daphné fait son premier speed-dating en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin, j'ai décidé de faire ça pour moi toute seule ! Et je suis fière de dire que j'ameute beaucoup de garçons !

Helena tourna de nouveau la tête. La file d'attente ne désemplissait pas.

-Et tu les rencontreras quand ? demanda Cassie qui avait entendu l'idée de Victoria.

-Pendant la pause déjeuner et après les cours. Ce sera dans la bibliothèque. Je pense que Mrs Pince sera très émue de voir autant de garçons dans sa demeure.

-Où elle vous virera tous à coup de pieds dans le derrière toi y compris, ajouta Eliott.

-Bien dit, renchérit Ciaran.

-Si vous êtes si jaloux vous n'avez qu'à vous inscrire ! dit Victoria. Je vous promets de vous accorder les deux petites secondes d'attention que vous méritez.

-Merci, mais non merci, répondirent les garçons en même temps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à la fin de tous tes rendez-vous ? demanda Helena.

-Et bien je donnerai un baiser à celui qui m'aura le plus intéressé. Voilà !

-En gros, tu seras un peu la reine de la journée. Tous les garçons seront à tes pieds et tu n'auras plus qu'à te baisser pour ramasser qui tu veux ? conclut Helena.

-Exactement.

-Je veux la même chose ! s'exclama Cassie.

-Pas de problème.

Victoria monta sur le banc des Serpentard et se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

-A l'attention de tous les sorciers ! Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à vouloir être mon Valentin et je dois dire en toute modestie que je le comprends parfaitement. Si j'avais été un garçon, je serais sans doute tombé amoureux de moi-même (Ciaran et Eliott se regardèrent avec consternation alors qu'Helena était partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de vomir). Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas voir tout le monde, voilà pourquoi, ceux qui n'auront pas la chance d'avoir un petit rendez-vous avec moi, et ceux qui en auront la chance aussi d'ailleurs, pourront rencontrer dans la journée, Cassandra Waesley ! Les inscriptions se font à la table des Gryffondor ! – Tu veux que je parle aussi de toi ? demanda-t-elle à Helena.

-Certainement pas !

-Ok. La table des Gryffondor est ouverte !

Un énorme brouhaha se fit entendre et une masse de garçons bien plus importante commença à s'agglutiner près de la table des lions.

-Je t'adore Vicky ! sautilla Cassie en retournant à la table des Gryffondor.

-Miss Zabini, veuillez venir me voir immédiatement ! tonna le professeur McGonagall alors que Neville fut soudainement prit d'une quinte de toux pour cacher ses rires. Les enfants de ses amis étaient vraiment des cas bien spéciaux.

-Oups…, dit la Serpentard en descendant du banc.

Helena de son côté avait hâte de voir comment allait se dérouler cette journée.

 **000**

-Alors ? Vos femmes ne sont pas trop jalouses que vous passiez une partie du jour le plus romantique de l'année avec votre deuxième Valentine ? plaisanta Hermione.

-Bien sûr que si, mais tu étais notre amie avant qu'elles deviennent nos femmes alors tu sera toujours notre première Valentine, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

-Répète un peu ça à propos de ma sœur ? dit Ron.

-Désamorce, mon vieux. Je l'aime, Ginny.

-Il y a intérêt.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait rejoint Harry et Ron près de la fontaine de l'atrium, ils avaient tous les trois quitté le Ministère pour un restaurant au centre de Londres moldue où ils étaient sûrs de pouvoir être tranquilles.

-Alors, quel bouquet que tu as trouvé le plus beau ? taquina Ron. Les roses, archis classique ou les lys, tout en délicatesse ?

-Les deux étaient très jolis les garçons, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Je les ai mis dans un vase en attendant de les ramener à la maison. Ils risquent de très vite faner au bureau. Mais dîtes-moi plutôt ce que vous avez prévu pour vos chères et tendres que je puisse rêver un peu.

-Un petit dîner tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple pour Ginny et moi, répondit Harry.

-Un plan sabotage express pour récupérer ma femme ce soir, marmonna Ron. J'ai eu l'impression ces derniers mois, que ma vie était régie par deux Serpentard. Elles ont envahit la maison au moins deux fois par semaines et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Niels est tombé amoureux de Greengrass.

-Oh, fit Hermione en imaginant son petit neveu n'avoir d'yeux que pour Daphné.

-J'ai vraiment hâte que ça se termine.

-Tu sais, si cette soirée se passe bien, ce sera sans doute un super tremplin pour Lavande, lui Harry.

-Je le sais et ça serait génial ! Mais je veux récupérer ma femme, bouda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va te consoler, mais Blaise va sans doute passer sa soirée seul, lui aussi.

-M'en fiche !

Ron planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre grenaille alors qu'Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir moi aussi, annonça-t-elle au moment dessert.

Harry et Ron eurent la même réaction, à savoir arrêter de mâcher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche et regarder Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit. Elle avait l'impression d'être face aux deux adolescents qu'elle avait connu et qui ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait à propos des cours à Poudlard. Ou encore aux deux jeunes adultes qui avaient failli être atteints d'hyperventilation lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle sortait avec Drago.

-Quand tu dis rendez-vous, tu veux dire…, commença Ron.

-Rendez-vous galant ? termina Harry.

-Oui et non.

Hermione leur raconta la situation depuis quelques semaines entre Stanley et elle. Les garçons reprirent la dégustation de leur repas progressivement dans un silence parfait.

-Vous… vous ne dîtes rien, constata-t-elle. Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

-On est un peu surpris, avoua Harry.

-Et profondément vexés, renchérit Ron. C'est vrai ! On est deux Valentins à t'inviter à déjeuner et tu nous dis qu'il y a au ministère un troisième Valentin qui attend son tour ?! Non, franchement Hermione, je suis blessé dans mon orgueil de Gryffondor.

Hermione se détendit en voyant que Ron plaisantait.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu sortes, poursuivit Harry. Ca te fera un bien fou. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que c'est la St Valentin que ça veut forcément dire que tu vas sortir avec lui par la suite.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione en massacrant son fondant au chocolat. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas faite belle pour un homme. Ca me fait bizarre.

-Ne commence pas t'angoisser Hermione. Tu es très belle. Tu n'as rien à changer. Détends-toi et passe une bonne soirée. Tu vas voir, lorsque ce sera terminé, tu n'en auras que de bons souvenirs.

Hermione regarda Harry puis Ron qui semblait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait. Elle leur donna la main en leur adressant un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour la rassurer.

 **000**

Mrs Pince n'avait jamais vu autant d'élèves dans sa bibliothèque depuis très, très longtemps. Habituellement, lorsqu'il y avait une recrudescence, elle avait tendance à être méfiante et à surveiller d'un œil vif ce qui se tramait dans sa demeure. Mais là, malgré son regard avisé et les indices qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé de particulièrement suspect et ceci pour une raison simple, la bibliothèque était d'un calme olympien.

C'était l'heure de déjeuner et la plupart des élèves étaient dans la grande salle pour manger le menu spécial St Valentin concocté par les elfes du château. Tous, sauf une certaine Victoria Zabini et bien d'autres, dont le principal intérêt était de savoir si leurs cœurs et surtout leurs hormones à peine agités, auraient eu satisfaction.

Victoria était dans un coin de la bibliothèque et Cassie dans un autre. Elles ne se voyaient pas, elles ne s'entendaient pas mais savaient que certains garçons allaient et venaient d'une fille à l'autre afin de démultiplier leurs chances. Helena vérifiait la liste de Victoria et Cassie avait réussi à réquisitionner Sam pour vérifier sa propre liste, ayant essuyé un échec retentissant de la part de Roxanne qui elle, avait trouvé son Valentin du jour sans même avoir eu à bouger de petit de doigt. Il était venu lui offrir une fleur et avait reçu un coup de poing de la part de Fred l'envoyant à l'infirmerie, où Roxanne était restée à son chevet le temps que Mrs Pomfrech lui remette le nez en place.

Helena avait l'impression d'avoir les pleins-pouvoirs face à tous ces garçons qui désespéraient d'avoir quelques minutes de conversation avec Victoria. Elles les faisaient miroiter en leur faisant croire qu'elle ne voyait pas leur nom sur la liste ou que Victoria avait simplement changé d'avis et qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir, les trouvant trop stupides.

-C'est toi qui es stupide, lui avait dit un Serpentard de troisième année. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas changé d'avis. Qui voudrait changer d'avis en me voyant ?

-Je ne sais pas Crouch, n'importe quelle fille qui croiserait ta route !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Victoria qui s'impatientait.

-Elle ne veut pas me laisser avoir un rendez-vous avec toi !

-Chut Crouch ! Tu veux nous faire virer ou quoi ? pesta Helena.

-Je veux mon rendez-vous !

-Viens ! dit Victoria en tirant Helena par le bras.

-Non, mais quel crétin ! dit-elle en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

-Et encore, il n'est pas le seul.

Helena lança un regard à Victoria qui soupira en se mettant en face d'elle.

-C'est moi où les garçons qu'on fréquente sont vachement plus intelligents que tous ceux que j'ai rencontré cette dernière heure ?

-Ils sont plus intelligents, mais pas plus que nous. C'était vraiment nul ?

-On dirait de vrais gorilles qui tentent de bomber leurs torses en vantant leurs exploits au Quiddich – ce qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire parce que je suis aussi douée - soit aux échecs - mais la seule personne qui m'épate dans ce jeux c'est ton oncle Ron et peut-être Niels parce qu'il est vachement doué pour son âge - ou une pseudo rébellion qui mettrait Rusard en rogne, alors que très franchement, personne n'arrivera à égaler les Maraudeurs et le père de Fred et Roxanne avec son jumeaux. Non, vraiment ils sont tous insipides…

Helena rit sous cape en pointant sa baguette au hasard vers un livre qui atterrit dans ses mains.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'on aura largement le temps de vraiment s'intéresser aux garçons. Je veux dire… ils auront le temps de murir et de nous montrer une image bien plus avantageuse que celle de maintenant. Regarde Crouch…

-Oh pitié… fit Victoria en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, je sais… mais qui sait peut-être que dans quatre ans, quand il sera en septième année, tu tombera folle amoureuse de lui et lui fou amoureux de toi. Tu l'embrasseras à longueur de journée. Et moi je serai là pour détruire vos rendez-vous dans les placards à balais.

-Ce n'est pas très Serdaigle comme façon d'agir.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Malefoy pour rien, déclara Helena en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir trouver quelqu'un, bouda un peu Victoria.

-Un peu de patience. Allez viens, on va clore ce speed-dating.

Helena quitta l'endroit où elles étaient isolées et annonça le plus calmement possible que le speed-dating était terminé.

-Comment ça c'est terminé ? Ca veut dire quoi, qu'elle a trouvé un Valentin ? pesta Crouch.

-Non, ça veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas de toi, tout simplement, répliqua Helena.

-C'est grotesque ! Une véritable perte de temps ! peste un autre garçon qui venait de la maison Gryffondor.

-Et alors ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas perdu mon temps moi, non plus ? rétorqua Victoria. Vous êtes tous aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres.

-Tu prendrais donc le risque de ne pas avoir de Valentin ?

-Mais j'ai un Valentin, mentit Victoria. Mon Valentin c'est… c'est… Sam Potter !

Sam Potter tourna la tête alors qu'il était en pleine conversation avec Eliott et Ciaran. Victoria s'éloigna d'Helena et se dirigea droit vers Sam pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ciaran et Eliott eurent un mouvement de recul alors qu'Helena soupira en se massant la tempe droite. Victoria recula alors que Sam cligna des yeux totalement crispés.

-C'est lui mon Valentin !

Victoria quitta la bibliothèque immédiatement. Le petit monde réunit regarda la place où se trouvait Victoria puis Sam.

-Il vient de se passer quoi, là ? demanda-t-il en regardant Helena légèrement paniqué.

-T'inquiète pas, je gère. Ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux.

Helena trouva sa meilleure amie dans les cachots devant la salle des potions, son tout prochain cours.

-La rumeur va circuler que tu es amoureuse de Sam, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On laisse enfler pour aujourd'hui comme ça les autres garçons me laisseront tranquille.

-Il faisait une de ces têtes. Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé.

-Ca devait être marrant à voir, dit-elle en riant. Il va falloir que je raconte ça à maman.

 **000**

-Un peu plus hauts les lampions. Oui ! Voilà ! Parfait ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lavande ? Eh ! Lavande ?

-Pardon, on me parle ?

-Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête, lui dit Daphné en contournant le comptoir où Lavande s'était réfugiée. On est sur le point d'amener près d'une centaine de clients en une soirée ! Allez, souris !

-Je me sens dépossédée de mon lieu de travail, bouda-t-elle.

-Tu vas très vite le retrouver, et ça avec un gros pactole dans le tiroir-caisse et une pub dans la _Gazette_ , n'est-ce pas Philomena ? demanda Pansy.

-Evidemment, répondit-elle en se remettant un peu de rouge à lèvres. Vous en pensez quoi de cette couleur ? Vous croyez que Drago aimera mon sourire ?

-Sors-toi ça de la tête, répondit Lavande, Drago ne viendra pas.

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous lui en parleriez.

-On a abordé le sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour Drago, insista Daphné. On sait comment il est. Enchainer les rendez-vous, ce n'est pas son truc.

-Ce n'est plus son truc, rectifia Pansy. On aurait bien voulu te faire plaisir mais notre meilleur ami passe avant, on te l'a déjà dit.

-Très bien. Attendez-vous à ce que je passe une mauvaise soirée alors.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu passeras justement une très, très bonne soirée. On a de très beaux spécimens qui ont continué de s'inscrire, annonce Daphné.

-Et puis on a Neville, ajouta Pansy.

-Neville vous tuera quand vous lui aurez mis Philomena à sa table, marmonna Lavande.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si ronchon ? pesta Daphné.

-Parce que c'est la Saint Valentin et que je ne vais pas passer la soirée avec mon mari.

-Moi aussi je ne vais pas passer la soirée avec mon mari, je ne suis pas désagréable pour autant.

-C'est tous les soirs la St Valentin avec toi, c'est pour ça que ça ne te fait rien, lui dit Daphné.

 **000**

* * *

Ceci était un premier avant-goût de la St Valentin. Une petite intro, une mise en bouche dans lequel on voit **Hermione avec trois Valentins au lieu de personne** , **Victoria** qui veut avoir un garçon à son bras et une **Helena** écoeurée par la fête des amoureux, une **Lavande** qui râle parce que **Daphné** et **Pansy** l'envahissent encore et toujours et un **Blaise** qui se sent abandonné par sa femme. **Philomena** et **vous** à présent savez que **Drago** ne sera donc pas présent à la soirée, **sauf s'il changeait d'avis au tout, tout dernier moment** **contre ma volonté** (si, si, ça arrive ce genre de truc ;p)

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?** Quelle idée vous faites-vous de cette soirée pour le speed-dating, pour **Hermione** avec **Stanley** et aussi bien évidement, pour **Drago** ?

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** , vous aurez la soirée de la St Valentin que vous espérez tant. Il y a d'ailleurs un passage du chapitre que j'ai hâte que vous lisiez.

A la semaine prochaine, **vendredi ou samedi** je ne sais, mais je ferai tout pour être là en temps et en heure !

 **Gouline971**


	11. Quand on boit trop de champagne

**Bonjour tout le monde, si on peut considérer ça comme un bon jour...**

 **Je vais d'abord commencer par une pensée à toutes les victimes des attaques qui ont eu lieu à Paris la nuit dernière.** Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifier ce qui s'est passé. C'est terrible, c'est horrible. Ca me fait mal parce que les rues où ont eu les drames sur Paris étaient des endroits où je passais tous les jours pour me rendre dans mon école et des endroits où j'ai pris des verres avec mes camarades de classe pendant mes études. Le Carillon est collé à mon ancienne école, Le petit Cambodge, j'y ai mangé à plusieurs reprise. J'ai également une amie qui habite dans le quartier et l'angoisse est montée très rapidement. Heureusement, elle n'a rien et a pu nous rassurer. Quant au Stade de France, je passais également tous les jours au moins deux fois par jour pour me rendre à la fac, il y a plusieurs années. Et pour la Bataclan... mon Dieu, j'en ai la nausée rien que d'y penser.

 **Je vais maintenant vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, si le coeur vous en dit et que vous voulez vous changer les idées l'espace de quelques minutes...**

* * *

 _(A noter que l'en-tête ci-dessous et la note de fin de chapitre ont été de base écrites bien avant les drames de la nuit dernière.)_

 **Me voilà aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.** Comme vous pouvez le constater nous sommes **samedi** ce qui signifie que j'ai trouvé une solution à mon petit souci de la semaine dernière. J'ai donc continué à stresser dans mon coin et je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu pour cette fois être à l'heure.

Je continue cette fiction avec la suite de la St Valentin ! _(on va parler d'amour comme on peut)_

 **Merci à mes revieweurs !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cécile**_ : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer mais le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré couper. Tu penses que Drago va changer d'avis ? Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Et puis tu imagines si Drago avait envoyé un bouquet à Hermione alors qu'ils ont divorcé il y a peu de temps ? Ca serait assez contradictoire avec ce qu'ils ont vécu. Non, je pense que dans les faits, Drago reste assez logique, tout comme Hermione. Dans les faits, seulement. Je ne dis rien pour le rendez-vous avec Stanley. Philomena est là pour être détestée. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Tiphaine**_ : Hello ! On verra bien si tu as raison pour Drago ou non. Merci pour la review !

 ** _Anyone_ ** : Oui je poste aujourd'hui comme expliqué dans le chapitre précédent. Es-tu un lecteur fantôme ?

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Quand on boit trop de champagne...**_

Hermione se regardait pour la énième fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une autre femme en face d'elle. Cette coiffure, ce maquillage, cette robe, ce rouge ! C'était trop m'as-tu-vu pour elle.

-C'est parfait ! lui avait dit Ginny presque émue en la regardant. Tu es parfaite.

-C'est trop Ginny. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression que ma tenue crie « Je suis célibataire ! Je veux un mec ! »

-Et alors, ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Non. Je veux juste… passer un moment… sympa.

-Si tu le dis.

Ginny avait débarqué en catastrophe chez Hermione après qu'elle lui ait confié qu'elle allait dîner avec Stanley pour la St Valentin. Elle l'avait presque étouffé dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle aille de l'avant. Et Hermione avait senti une certaine pression monter d'un coup.

Elle avait imaginé la soirée durant toute la journée. Stanley et elle dans un restaurant bien trop romantique pour elle, lui, disant qu'elle était magnifique, la regardant avec ces yeux qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait.

-Cette robe est trop courte, se plaignit Hermione.

-Non elle est parfaite.

-Je ne veux plus y aller ! dit-elle soudainement en s'écroulant sur le lit.

-Oh que si tu vas y aller ! Redresse-toi Hermione, tu es en train de détruire ta coiffure !

-Je suis tous les jours coiffée comme ça. Mes cheveux sont encore plus atroces que d'habitude. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer ! Et j'ai mal aux pieds ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

Ginny soupira en voyant l'état dans lequel était Hermione. On aurait dit une petite fille en train de faire un caprice. Un peu comme Ninon lorsqu'elle tentait de faire des siennes. Mais contrairement à Harry, Ginny ne se faisait pas avoir par sa fille, alors ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, qu'elle connaissait depuis presque vingt-cinq ans, qui allait continuer ce caprice. Elle s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

-Ce n'est qu'un simple dîner, tu sais. Un simple moment agréable à passer en dehors du Ministère sans prise de tête.

-Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais c'est la St Valentin. Il y aura des amoureux partout !

-Et alors ? Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas ! A ton avis, pourquoi on va rester à la maison Harry et moi ?

-Vous ne sortez pas ? demanda Hermione en se redressant.

-Oh, non. Tout ce que je veux c'est rester tranquille avec mon petit mari. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il me masse les pieds, dit-elle en levant une jambe.

Hermione éclata de rire, accompagnée de Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici à attendre que la soirée passe. Tu as eu le courage de lui proposer un dîner pour ce soir et comme tout homme qui en pince pour une femme, il a dû faire une véritable investigation pour trouver le restaurant qui pourrait te faire plaisir. Ne lui fais pas faux bon Hermione. Ca lui ferait de la peine et tu le regretterais.

Ginny avait raison, Hermione le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas se regarder dans un miroir en sachant qu'elle annulerait un rendez-vous à la dernière minute. Un rendez-vous. Ce mot lui donna soudainement le vertige. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un autre homme que Drago. Elle regarda l'heure. Elle avait vingt minutes devant elle.

-Redresse-toi. Je vais te remaquiller, arranger tes cheveux et tu vas y aller, d'accord ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-C'est ça ou aller au speed-dating des filles.

-Argh, même pas en rêve ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Ginny avait repris Hermione en main et l'avait discrètement accompagné jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Elle s'était ensuite éclipsée en voyant Stanley devant celui-ci. Hermione avait pris une profonde inspiration et s'était dirigée vers lui. Elle le voyait lui adresser un sourire rayonnant. Elle tenta de faire la même chose mais avait plutôt l'impression que son sourire ressemblait à une grimace.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-il.

Hermione le vit hésiter un instant. Il semblait vouloir lui faire la bise avant de se raviser et à raison selon elle. Elle aurait sans doute fait un pas en arrière en s'en apercevant et ça en aurait été fini du dîner.

-Bonsoir, répondit-elle. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. On y va ?

Hermione acquiesça. Stanley ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer dans le restaurant. Hermione fut immédiatement soulagée en entrant dans le lieu. Elle avait vraiment craint de tomber dans un restaurant où des cœurs et des cupidons s'amuseraient à traverser la pièce en dégageant un parfum de fraise atroce. Stanley avait réussi à trouver un restaurant qui n'était pas tombé dans le cliché ce qui la détendit encore plus, si bien qu'elle adressa un vrai sourire à Stanley.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? proposa un serveur.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. La soirée commençait vraiment.

 **000**

-Alors, alors ?

-Quoi ?

-Miss Brown n'est pas contente de voir son petit café plein à craquer ?

-Mon petit café comme tu dis Greengrass, a toujours été plein à craquer, se vexa Lavande.

-Mais pas de beaux sorciers comme on en voit là. Bon sang, si je ne travaillais pas, je serai sans doute en train de préparer mon quatre heures.

Lavande regarda Daphné avec consternation alors qu'elle se resservait un énième verre de champagne rosé. C'était la seule chose qu'elle se permettait de faire durant cette soirée. Il était gratuit, plutôt bon et surtout sucrée. Elle adorait le sucre. C'était d'ailleurs son envie pour le sucre qui lui avait poussé à créer son entreprise et à avoir son salon de thé. Ses parents l'avaient prise pour une folle lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé ses plans professionnels. Ron l'avait soutenu dès le départ et était fière d'elle. Elle était indépendante et heureuse dans ce qu'elle faisait. Tout simplement.

-Tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un et que tu le gardes, dit-elle à Daphné.

-Pour quoi faire ? Quand il y a de beaux spécimens libres comme l'air…

-Tu es une cause perdue. Elle aussi !

Lavande pointa Pansy du doigt qui sortait de la réserve avec un Blaise bien heureux derrière elle.

-Je vais devoir désinfecter la réserve. J'y crois pas, de vrais gamins !

-Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait avec ton mari, la taquina Pansy.

-La différence entre toi et moi Pansy, c'est que ce café m'appartient ! Je peux y faire ce que je veux comme y copuler avec mon mari pour avoir Niels par exemple. Pas toi !

-Détends-toi Brown, lui dit Blaise. Tu auras toi aussi droit à un peu d'attention de ton mari.

-J'en ai tous les jours de l'attention de mon mari. Je n'attends pas la St Valentin de pieds ferme pour ça.

-Menteuse, la taquina Pansy.

La porte du salon de thé s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Ron assez bougon dont l'expression du visage se renforça au moment où il vit une jeune sorcière se mettre devant lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle en regardant un parchemin.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il faut que vous me donniez votre nom pour que je puisse voir si vous êtes sur la liste et vous donner un autocollant avant de pouvoir commencer les rendez-vous.

-Je suis le mari de la propriétaire du salon de thé, répondit-il légèrement agressif. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

-Je… je suis désolée Mr Brown, dit la sorcière plus qu'embarrassée. Je ne savais pas que… Mrs Zabini m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que son mari qui viendrait et…

-C'est Mr Weasley de un, et de deux, ne prenez ce que Pansy _Parkinson_ dit pour parole absolue. C'est une folle, sinon elle n'aurait jamais organisé cette soirée.

Ron s'avança vers Lavande et l'embrassa enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et où est Niels ? demanda Lavande surprise.

-Niels est chez mes parents. Ils ont visiblement passé à la trappe que c'était la St Valentin. Ninon est chez-eux aussi. Et puis je n'allais pas passer la soirée loin de toi, même si tu travailles.

-Tu parles, je ne travaille pas vraiment. Je veille simplement à ce qu'on ne casse rien et à ce qu'on ne me vole rien. Tiens, tu veux du champagne ? Il est super !

Ron prit le verre que lui donna Lavande et dut admettre qu'il était délicieux.

-On n'allait pas prendre un alcool de pacotille, s'offusqua Pansy.

-Merci qui ? Merci mon mari qui s'y connaît si bien en alcool, répondit Blaise.

-Merci mon chéri, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Vous m'écoeurez, dit Ron.

Neville quitta la table à laquelle il était pour aller serrer la main de Ron.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire à ta tête, lui dit-il.

-Non pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'être un vrai goujat qui se ballade de filles en filles. Tu discutes avec l'une d'entre elle et tu n'as pas le temps de te dire qu'elle pourrait te plaire et que tu passes à une autre fille avec qui tu recommences à la case départ et ainsi de suite. Et puis il y en avait une avec qui j'avais l'impression de faire une interview. C'était très désagréable. Je crois que ce n'est pas fait pour moi le speed-dating.

-Quoi ? firent Daphné et Pansy en même temps.

-Ouais, je suis vieux-jeu. Je préfère rencontrer une fille au hasard, faire tranquillement connaissance avec elle pour apprendre à l'apprécier et découvrir que je l'aime. Mais ça… ça ressemble à l'abattage de l'amour.

-Non mais tu rigoles ! C'est ça qui est top ! s'exclama Blaise en volant une bouchée sur un plateau. Tu fais connaissance avec plusieurs filles sans culpabiliser et elles le savent !

-C'est moi où tu aurais aimé être à la place de Neville en ton for intérieur ? se moqua Lavande alors que Pansy lui lançait un regard bien courroucé.

-J'aime la vie conjugale, répondit Blaise immédiatement.

-Trouillard, chuchota Ron.

-Le seul point positif c'est le champagne ! admit Neville en prenant une coupe.

-Dis-donc, tu n'as pas des cours à donner, demain ?

-Je vais être face à des ados en post-roucoulade. C'est aussi effrayant que pendant la roucoulade. Je devrais leur faire rempoter des mandragores pour la peine.

-Ouais… Et découvrir qui sera le mini-toi qui s'évanouira, plaisanta Blaise.

 **000**

Hermione était soulagée de passer un agréable moment avec Stanley, exactement comme lors du déjeuner. Ils n'avaient à aucun moment parler de cette atmosphère pesante de la St valentin. Bien sûr, un des serveurs avait malgré-lui fait une bourde en proposant à Stanley d'offrir « une jolie rose à sa tendre dulcinée ». Hermione avait très rapidement rectifié le tir en se maudissant par la suite face au regard confus que Stanley n'avait pas osé lui adresser. Elle avait tenté de faire fi de la situation et avait plutôt réussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde un sujet qu'elle n'aurait pas dû pour la une telle soirée.

-Comment tu as fait pour surmonter ta séparation avec ton ex-femme ?

Stanley avait suspendu son geste, laissant sa fourchette plantée dans la dernière bouchée de son morceau de gigot.

-Je… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû…, dit-elle immédiatement en rougissant.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas grave…

-C'était déplacé… Mais c'est juste que…

-Tu veux savoir comment on peut faire pour remonter la pente et croire de nouveau en l'amour après une rupture plus que douloureuse.

Hermione acquiesça en se maudissant une fois plus, ultra gênée. Mais cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle devait absolument savoir.

La rumeur avait très vite circulé que Stanley avait divorcé à l'époque. Mais elle avait été tellement préoccupée par la maladie de Callum, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ces bruits de couloirs. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'elle s'en remettrait.

-Je ne te cache pas que ça été dur. Nous n'étions plus amoureux et le divorce s'est déroulé assez simplement, mais ce genre d'événement s'apparente à un échec. On se demande souvent si on a fait le bon choix, si on n'aurait pas dû se donner une seconde chance et attendre que ça s'arrange. Mais ça tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que tu es restée presque deux à trois fois plus longtemps avec ton mari que moi avec ma femme. Le temps sera donc plus long pour remonter la pente, ce qui est normal. Et puis vous avez traversé d'autres choses encore plus douloureuses.

Hermione ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescer. Puis elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle le sentit prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard chaleureux et bienveillant.

-Tu parviendras à braver ce que tu traverses, parce que de toutes les femmes que je connaisse, tu fais sans doute partie des plus fortes.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être forte, dit-elle en prenant son verre de vin pour cacher sa gène.

-Oh que oui, tu l'es. Tu es une femme forte, intelligente, brillante ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a plu chez-toi. Ce qui me plait toujours.

Hermione ne dit rien, ne réagissant pas à la légère caresse que Stanley faisait à sa main avec l'aide de son pouce. Elle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise mais en même temps flattée qu'il lui dise qu'elle était une femme forte. Son entourage lui disait exactement la même chose mais cela sonnait bien différemment à travers la bouche de quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Ca sonnait plus juste et plus réconfortant. Encore plus lorsqu'on lui disait qu'elle plaisait alors qu'elle se trouvait lamentable, même après ce qu'elle avait appelé le « rafistolage » de Ginny.

Elle imagina Harry lui masser les pieds pendant qu'elle lui racontait ses propres angoisses à propos de cette soirée.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire, observa Stanley. C'est devenu rare.

-Je vais recommencer à sourire. Progressivement, je pense.

-C'est déjà bien, l'encouragea-t-il. On commande un dessert ?

-D'accord.

Stanley appela un serveur pour avoir la menu des desserts. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés la main.

 **000**

 _Magic's Date s'invite au Brown's Cafe !_

 _C'était l'événement à ne pas manquer de ce début d'année pour tous les célibataires sorciers du pays. La nouvelle agence de rencontre Magic's Date avait organisé son tout premier speed-dating pour la magnifique fête des amoureux qu'est la St Valentin._

 _En véritable working-girls, les deux gérantes de la l'agence de rencontre, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass ont réussi à réunir plus d'une centaine de célibataires dans un des lieux les plus cosy du Chemin de Traverse, le Brown's Cafe, merveilleux salon de thé transformé en temple de l'amour par sa propriétaire, Lavande Brown._

 _Champagne et petites douceurs étaient à l'appel sans oublier bien entendu (et à titre personnel) les merveilleux sorciers qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, trouver l'amour parmi les jolies jeunes sorcières présentes à la soirée._

 _Pour ma part, je dois bien admettre qu'une seule chose m'a déçu. Et oui, j'ai trouvé dommage ne pas voir Drago Malefoy parmi les célibataires de l'agence. Etant ami avec les deux fondatrices, il aurait pu se faire ce petit plaisir et nous faire plaisir. Si vous êtes célibataires et que vous voulez vous inscrire à l'agence, vous trouverez l'adresse à la fin du journal, juste en dessous de l'adresse du Brown's Café._

 _Philomena Spencer_

 **000**

Neville avait l'impression qu'on lui balançait des tas de cognards à la figure où qu'on le tabassait tout simplement avec une batte, trouvant la petite balle folle totalement inutile. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et constata que le ciel totalement bleu lui brûlait presque la rétine.

Il avait bu trop de champagne.

Il aurait dû s'en aller du salon de thé dès qu'il l'avait annoncé. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il reste avec Ron et Blaise qui avaient décidé de vider le plus de bouteilles possible, comprenant que les célibataires n'en feraient rien. Et il s'était laissé aller. Trop aller. Il allait donc devoir donner des interrogations surprises aux élèves afin de ne pas faire cours et de se remettre de cette méchante gueule de bois. Il voyait déjà le professeur McGonagall le regarder avec cet œil sévère que sa grand-mère savait également faire.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber lourdement sur son abdomen. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit un bras qui n'était pas le sien. Ce fut légèrement pétrifié de panique qu'il tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait ce bras. Sa réaction fut radicale :

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai !

Neville bondit presque hors du lit cachant le bas de son corps avec la couverture, laissant une Daphné Greengrass se réveiller en sursaut. Elle se redressa d'un coup tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle aussi avait visiblement trop bu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici ? lui demanda Neville.

-Ca se voit pas non ? Je soudoie un prof pour avoir de bonnes notes, répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-Tu blagues même avec la gueule de bois ? dit-il effaré. Je te signale qu'on a visiblement couché ensemble, Greengrass !

-Oui, et alors ? On est adulte, non ? Et tu sais il arrive parfois que les adultes couchent ensemble.

-Mais pas avec toi ! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai bu tout ce champagne, moi ! Ca ne va pas, mais vraiment pas du tout !

Daphné regardait Neville faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, toujours caché de son drap. Il semblait totalement stressé et angoissé de ce qu'il venait de faire, comme si coucher avec elle s'apparentait à un crime.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si drama-queen, lui dit-elle pendant qu'elle se rhabillait.

-Je ne suis pas drama-queen, répéta Neville vexé. Je suis en état de choc, c'est tout.

-Et bien remets-toi du choc Neville Londubat, parce que ce qui est fait est fait. Et si ça peut te rassurer (elle s'avança lentement vers lui l'incitant à reculer contre son armoire) ça peut rester entre nous. Allez, prépare-toi professeur, tes élèves t'attendent. Sympa la chambre. Spartiate, mais chaleureuse… du moins pour ce que j'en ai vu cette nuit.

Daphné lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre de Neville. Elle fit quelques pas avant de tourner dans un des couloirs du château et de s'adosser au mur en soupirant profondément. Elle venait de coucher avec Neville Londubat. Elle se surpassait, soupira-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas montré, mais elle s'était sentie assez minable en se réveillant dans le lit de Neville. Pas parce que c'était lui, mais parce qu'il faisait parti de ces hommes de son entourage proche avec qui elle s'était jurée de ne jamais coucher. Et elle venait de briser cette règle à cause d'un verre de trop. Ou deux, ou trois.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne. Ce qui était fait, n'était plus à refaire.

 **000**

 _\- « Pour ma part, je dois bien admettre qu'une seule chose m'a déçu. Et oui, j'ai trouvé dommage ne pas voir Drago Malefoy parmi les célibataires de l'agence. Etant ami avec les deux fondatrices, il aurait pu se faire ce petit plaisir et nous faire plaisir. Si vous êtes célibataire et que vous voulez vous inscrire à l'agence, vous trouverez l'adresse à la fin du journal, juste en dessous de l'adresse du Brown's Café.»_

Victoria posa le journal sur la table des Serdaigle. Elle s'y était mise lorsqu'Eliott lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'à Cassie, de venir après avoir reçu le journal. Sa mère lui avait promis qu'il y aurait un article sur son agence de rencontre et elle n'avait pas menti. La jeune Serpentard s'était empressée de le lire, mettant un peu moins d'entrain vers la fin de l'article.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? fit Cassie surprise. Elle a à peine parlé du salon de maman ! C'est nul !

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ? demanda Eliott. Je veux dire, on en parle et plutôt en bien. Ca ne pourra que servir le salon de thé et l'agence.

-A ce rythme, il aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne dise rien, répondit-elle les bras croisés. T'en penses quoi Vicky ?

-Moi ? Je dis que je suis assez partagée, admit-elle. Bien sûr, je suis contente qu'elle ait parlé de l'agence et apparemment ça été un succès mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais on aurait pu se passer de la remarque que la journaliste a faite sur Oncle Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dérange.

-Ca te dérange parce que t'es amoureuse de ton parrain, la taquina Eliott.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon Oncle Drago ! Oncle Drago est le meilleur parrain du monde !

-Evidemment que mon père est le meilleur, répliqua Helena en s'asseyant avec eux. (Neville la suivait de peu l'air complètement hagard) Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là les filles ?

-La Gazette a écrit un article sur le speed-dating d'hier.

-Ah oui ?

Helena prit la Gazette et eut la même réaction que Victoria. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ?! Pourquoi elle parle de lui, celle-là ? pesta-t-elle. Et puis elle peut toujours rêver ! Mon père ne s'abaisserait jamais à faire un truc pareil !

-Sympa pour ma mère, se vexa Victoria.

-Désolée Victoria, ce n'est pas contre Tante Pansy et Tante Daphné.

-Niels m'a dit un jour pendant les vacances, que cette Philomena Spencer aurait dit à Tante Pansy et Tante Daphné qu'elle trouvait Oncle Drago assez beau. Elles en auraient parlé un jour où elles étaient à la maison. Elle aurait aussi insisté pour qu'Oncle Drago participe au speed-dating pour le draguer mais Tante Pansy et Tante Daphné ont refusé de céder, déballa Cassie.

-Et bien elles ont bien eu raison. Cette vieille pie désespérée n'aura pas mon père !

 **000**

Daphné avait visiblement décidé de jouer à les adolescentes, n'assumant pas ses actes jusqu'au bout. Une fois qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait décidé de rentrer chez-elle et de s'écrouler sur son lit. Pansy lui avait donné rendez-vous dans leur bureau en début d'après midi mais elle n'y était pas allée. Elle avait eu peur que Pansy voie sur son visage qu'elle avait couché avec un mec, qu'elle le lui dise et qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de lui cacher avec qui c'était. Une fois que ça serait fait, Pansy se moquerait d'elle et le raconterait à tout le monde. TOUT – LE - MONDE ! Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Neville lorsque tout le monde aurait été mis au courant. Il la tuerait, ça serait certain. Puis il s'enterrait ensuite.

Pansy était venue chez-elle, mais elle n'avait pas ouvert la porte, se terrant sous sa couverture. Elle avait même laissé le hibou cogner son bec contre la fenêtre.

Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle avait trente-cinq ans, devait agir en adulte et devait aller travailler… à dix-huit heures ! Elle se prépara et alla directement chez Pansy se disant qu'elle ne serait plus au bureau. Elle put constater qu'elle lui faisait la tête.

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? lui dit-elle sévèrement.

-Chez-moi. Je sais que tu es venue. Je ne voulais pas ouvrir. Mais je suis là maintenant. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? dit-elle en entrant dans la maison.

-Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? demanda Pansy.

-Plus tard, tu veux. Fais-moi plutôt un compte-rendu pendant que je me prends un verre.

Daphné se dirigea directement au bar des Zabini sous le regard suspicieux de Pansy. Elle se promit qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette maison sans savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état : incroyablement nerveuse et dépassée.

-Ca s'est très bien passé, répondit Pansy en lui montrant des parchemins. On a fait énormément de bénéfices, Lavande aussi d'ailleurs. Et il y a eu un pic dans les inscriptions depuis la sortie de l'article dans la Gazette. Regarde.

Daphné prit le journal des mains et Pansy et lut l'article.

-On aurait dû lui demander un droit de regard pour éviter la remarque sur Drago.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, soupira Pansy. J'espère qu'il ne nous en voudra pas.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Il ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur. Bon, en tout cas c'est super ! Il va falloir fêter ça avec Lavande.

-Je pense que tu as déjà bien fêté ça hier soir avec le champagne, d'où ton air d'aujourd'hui.

Daphné fixa Pansy sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Toi tu as rencontré un mec hier soir. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, j'ai l'impression, en conclut-elle.

-Promets-moi de garder pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire, dit immédiatement Daphné sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas gardé ça avant la fin de la journée.

-Merlin Daphné qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

 **000**

La maison des Nott était dans un silence parfait, voire stupéfiant. Théo et Luna étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Drago était en face d'eux se tenant les côtes pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Neville semblait carrément s'accrocher à la cheminée tant il avait peur de s'effondrer. Il avait l'impression de ne pas encore s'être remis de sa gueule de bois alors qu'il avait passé la journée à somnoler en faisant faire de la lecture ou des interros surprises à ses élèves. Helena lui avait même demandé si tout allait bien, mais il était tellement dans le brouillard, qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies couché avec Daphné ! s'exclama Drago ne pouvant plus se retenir. Tu as couché avec Daphné !

-Oui, oui ! Ca va ! Pas besoin de le répéter, j'y étais je te signale ! pesta Neville.

-Désolé. J'ai simplement du mal à croire… qu'elle se soit laissée faire ! reprit-il en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

-Drago…, soupira Théo.

-Qu'elle se soit laissée faire ? répéta Neville en se tournant vivement vers Drago. On était ivres Malefoy ! Complètement bourrés ! Pétés ! Ronds comme des queues de pelle ! Tout ça parce que votre pote a voulu faire un « after » dans la réserve du salon de thé !

-Et Lavande vous a laissé faire ? demanda Luna.

-Ron a su être très persuasif.

-Mais sinon, reprit plus sérieusement Théo, c'était comment ?

Ce dernier vit Luna tourner tout doucement la tête vers lui et commença à se tasser dans son fauteuil. Certes, Luna n'était pas du genre à s'énerver ou à faire une crise de jalousie, mais il n'était pas bon de riposter lorsqu'elle lui lançait ce regard qui voulait dire « Fais attention, mon chéri. ». Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant une légère grimace se rappelant comment ils en étaient venus à coucher ensemble.

 **000**

 **-** Mais tu devais être pire qu'ivre pour avoir… avec Neville Londubat en plus !

-Je sais ! geignit Daphné et s'affaissant dans le fauteuil avec son verre.

-Daphné, arrête avec ce verre ! Vois où ça t'a mené !

-Je sais, répéta-t-elle déconfite en posant le verre.

-Bon raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Tout !

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas… Je sais que je l'ai quand même mal pris quand Neville a dit qu'il trouvait que le speed-dating n'était pas pour lui. Alors quand on s'est séparé j'ai transplané à Pré-au-Lard en même temps que lui au lieu de rentrer chez-moi et je l'ai pris en grippe.

-Tu l'as pris en grippe ?

-Oui… Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire que ce n'était pas pour lui, que c'était pour tout le monde et qu'il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il ait eu accès au speed-dating parce qu'il n'était pas le plus beau des célibataires.

-Neville faisait parti des plus beaux des célibataires, reprit Pansy en toute objectivité.

-Je lui ai ensuite dit qu'il ne devra pas se plaindre lorsqu'il aura cinquante ans, qu'il sera seul et sans enfants à pleurer sur son sort parce qu'il n'aura pas su saisir la chance qu'on lui avait offerte toi et moi.

-Il a quand même dîné avec une nymphomane mais passons. Ensuite il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il a dit que c'est moi qui me plaindrait et pleurerait sur mon sort quand j'aurais cinquante ans parce que je regretterais de ne pas à avoir eu de famille à moi et que je courrais après ma jeunesse en sortant avec minet de vingt ans, mais que je finirais quand même seule et aigrie.

-Ah oui quand même, réagit Pansy. Et ?

-Et bien tu sais comment je suis. Un mec me dit que je ne suis qu'une merde et je suis inconsciemment séduite. Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai embrassé. Et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Et on a couché ensemble.

Daphné soupira en s'affalant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Elle avait l'intention de finir son verre mais ce fut Pansy qui le termina à sa place. Bon sang, il s'en était passé des choses durant cette nuit. Elle comprenait pourquoi Daphné était dans cet état.

-Dernière question : Comment c'était ? Tu t'en rappelles ?

-Oui je m'en rappelle.

-Et alors ?

Daphné prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, se rappelant de tout ce qui s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans ce lit bien moins moelleux que le sien, mais qui l'avait grandement contenté.

-Je crois, en toute objectivité, que c'était extra.

 **000**

-Non mais il n'est pas objectif, il est en carence depuis trois ans ! dit Drago en pointant Neville du doigt. Il aurait même aimé ça avec Millicent Bullstrode !

-Et toi t'es en carence depuis un an et demi, alors ne la ramène pas ! rétorqua Neville.

Drago ne répondit pas pour lui dire que c'était totalement faux puisqu'il avait couché avec Hermione une semaine avant de signer les papiers*, ce qu'il avait paradoxalement adoré mais aussi douloureusement regretté.

-Millicent Bullstrode est devenue très jolie. Tu devrais la revoir à l'occasion, déclara Luna.

-Tu es sûre qu'on parle de la même Millicent, chérie ? demanda Théo.

-Je n'en connais qu'une. En tout cas ça fait pas mal de changement en vingt-quatre heures. Neville qui couche avec Daphné, Hermione qui sort avec un collègue…

-Quoi ? fit Neville.

-Quoi ? répéta Théo.

Drago lui, se contenta de se redresser sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer d'un coup. Elle sortait avec son collègue ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Neville.

-C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit. On a déjeuné ensemble aujourd'hui. Apparemment Hermione aurait proposé à son collègue de dîner avec elle hier soir et il aurait accepté. Ginny a été la voir pour la préparer parce qu'elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment, mais elle a réussi à lui redonner confiance en elle pour y aller. Et ça se serait très bien passé.

Théo et Neville regardèrent Drago qui n'avait pas cillé écoutant attentivement ce que Luna venait de leur raconter. Sortir avec un homme à la St Valentin n'avait rien d'anodin, surtout lorsque c'était la femme qui proposait le dîner. Avait-elle vraiment tout raconté à Ginny ? Ne s'étaient-ils contentés que d'un dîner ? Ou avaient-ils été plus loin ?

-Maman ? entendirent-il au niveau des escaliers. C'était Lyra.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Il y un exercice que je n'arrive pas à faire. Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plait ?

Luna se leva laissant les trois hommes seuls dans le salon. Drago était toujours silencieux.

-Ca va mon vieux ? lui demanda Théo.

-Quoi ? Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Tu es sûr ? demanda Neville.

-Ouais, ouais. Il faut simplement que… que j'y aille.

Drago se leva et quitta la maison sans un mot avec la phrase « Hermione sort avec un collègue » résonnant dans sa tête. Elle sortait avec un autre. Elle avançait comme lui avait dit Blaise. Elle le rayait progressivement de sa vie. A quoi s'attendait-il, lui murmura sa conscience. Voilà ce qui arrivait en divorçant. S'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione s'intéresse à un autre homme, il aurait dû rester avec elle. Et la rendre malheureuse ? Il s'en serait encore plus voulu. Non. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais si Hermione était heureuse, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour être heureux pour elle, même si ça le rendrait encore plus malheureux.

 **000**

* * *

* Information présente dans le OS/prologue _**Une Simple Signature**_ _ **.**_

 **Tadam !**

Ceci était la suite de la **St Valentin** avec le dîner entre **Hermione** et **Stanley** , et le speed-dating qui a fini en coucherie entre **Neville** et **Daphné.** C'était d'ailleurs ça que je voulais que vous lisiez. **Vous en avez pensé quoi ?** Quelques personnes se doutaient qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre Daphné et Neville, et bien voilà !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, **Luna** a vendu la mèche sans le vouloir. D'autres personnes pensaient que Dago ferait une sorte de vengeance en sortant avec **Philomena** en apprenant ça. Mais n'oubliez pas une chose : **C'est Drago qui a demandé le divorce, pas Hermione.** Alors si quelqu'un doit se venger de quelque chose, ce serait plutôt Hermione, pas lui. Et puis ils sont adultes. Rendre son ex jaloux de cette manière, surtout après ce qu'ils ont traversé, serait assez mal venu de leur part, non ?

 **Comme d'habitude dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou même de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière si vous avez envie de parler, peu importe. Je répondrai.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** il y aura une lettre, un flash black et des pleurs (oui, oui je sais, encore…)

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	12. Trois ans déjà

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre après cette semaine qui a été plus qu'éprouvante.

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

 _ **Anyone :**_ Hum… Si tu lis régulièrement mes fictions mais que tu n'as jamais mis de reviews sur aucune d'entre-elle à part les deux dernières pour savoir si j'allais poster ou non, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais ça signifie bien que tu es un lecteur fantôme, tout du moins pour mon cas. Le lecteur fantôme lit toujours mais ne met jamais de reviews aux fictions. A moins que tu en aies déjà posté (sous un autre pseudo ou non) et que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Mais en général, je me souviens des reviewers d'une fiction à l'autre. Enfin bref, je n'ai pour l'instant pas envie de polémiquer sur cette histoire de lecteur fantôme (peut-être une autre fois). J'espère simplement que le chapitre précédent t'a plu et que celui-ci te plaira également puisque tu n'as pas laissé de review à ce propos.

 _ **Maelle**_ : Je comprends parfaitement. De toute façon le chapitre ne disparaîtra pas. Mais c'est bien si ça t'a changé les idées, c'est le but. J'espère que ça continuera avec le reste de la fiction. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Cécile :**_ En effet Drago va de plus en plus réaliser que c'est de sa faute à lui. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je préfère Drago à Stanley et de loin ! Ahah ! Neville et Daphné, c'est toute une histoire, crois-moi. Je n'en dis pas plus sur ces deux-là. Oui, Helena protège son papa mais sa maman aussi, tu verras. Idem pour Philomena, je ne dis rien. Merci, merci, merci pour la review !

 _ **Floriane**_ : Merci à toi pour avoir laissé une review. Je continuerai toujours à poster ma fiction (en tout cas je croise les doigts pour ça). Ce serait intéressant que tu m'exposes tes questions et que tu me dises si le chapitre ci-dessous a répondu à certaines d'entre-elles. Encore merci à toi.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Trois ans déjà**_

 _Callum,_

 _J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas écrit et je me sens coupable de ça parce qu'il a fallu que j'attente aujourd'hui pour t'adresser quelques mots. Cette fameuse date où tout le désastre a commencé. Ou plutôt ou toute notre joie s'est terminée._

 _Ca fait trois ans que tu es décédé et tu me manques toujours autant. Dès que je suis contente, dès que j'assiste à quelque chose de drôle ou que je me sens morose, j'ai envie d'en parler avec toi. Alors je ne te cache pas que j'espère parfois le soir que tu reviennes dans mes rêves comme tu as fait pour le nouvel an, mais tu n'es pas là. Je ne me souviens pas forcément de mes rêves, mais je sais que tu n'es pas là pour me parler, me rassurer et me confirmer que tu es toujours avec moi._

 _Je demanderai à maman ou papa de m'accompagner au cimetière pour y déposer ma lettre afin d'être sûre que tu la reçoives. Je ne doute pas que tu sois actuellement au-dessus de mon épaule pour lire ce que je t'écris, mais encore une fois, c'est par simple précaution._

 _Je t'aime petit frère et je t'aimerai toujours._

 _Helena._

 **000**

C'était encore une journée qu'Hermione ne voulait pas traverser. L'anniversaire de la mort de son fils, Callum. Ca faisait trois ans qu'il était décédé et Hermione revivait ce moment comme si c'était hier. La déchirure qu'elle ressentait au niveau de son cœur était toujours aussi douloureuse, pas du tout cicatrisée. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer dès qu'elle y pensait. Elle avait tenté de se retenir, de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait réussi au levé, mais une fois qu'elle était arrivée dans son bureau et qu'elle avait vu la photo de ses enfants, Hermione avait craqué. Les larmes avaient coulé d'elles-mêmes sans qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre. Elle avait dû travail et ne voulait pas qu'on la voie avec les yeux complètement rougis. On parlerait encore une fois dans son dos en se demandant si Drago n'y était pas pour quelque chose. Parce que c'était ce à quoi pensaient les gens du Ministère lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer. C'était forcément de la faute de Drago. Et bien pas cette fois-ci. Elle pleurait son fils et contrairement à un divorce, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

-Hermione il faut…

Hermione s'empressa d'essayer ses larmes en entendant la voix de Stanley. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état.

Le visage de Stanley se décomposa en la voyant. Il ferma la porte et se précipita presque vers elle.

-Tout va bien Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, ça va. Tout va bien.

 _Comment peux-tu dire ça ?_ lui hurla sa conscience. _Tu pleures la mort de ton fils ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Tu ne le verras pas grandir ! Tu ne le verras pas entrer à Poudlard ! Tu ne le verras pas avoir sa première copine ! Tu ne verras pas se marier ! Tu ne le verras pas avoir des enfants ! Tu ne verras rien de tout ça parce que ton fils, ta chair, ton sang est mort !_

Le monologue de sa conscience poussa Hermione à pleurer de plus belle. Elle éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Stanley ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et se sentait parfois fier de lui rendre le sourire (leur relation s'était un peu détendue depuis le restaurant mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin de simples dîners). Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse. Il sut ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit la photo de Callum dans les mains d'Hermione.

Il la fit se lever et se dirigea sur le canapé pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Ils restèrent là en silence, du moins en silence avec les sanglots d'Hermione en fond. Elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer, mais elle avait énormément de mal à arrêter ses larmes. Elle sentait la main de Stanley monter et descendre le long de son dos pour l'apaiser. Ce fonctionna. Un peu.

Hermione ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi en silence à attendre qu'elle aille mieux. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle se sentait bien là, dans le canapé, dans les bras de Stanley qui lui chuchotait que ça irait, que c'était dur, mais qu'elle y parviendrait, que Callum n'aurait pas voulu la voir aussi triste. Et là Hermione réalisa une chose toute bête, il se souvenait du prénom de son fils.

 _Evidemment qu'il se souvient du prénom de ton fils,_ pensa-t-elle _. Tu lui plais, banane ! Il se souvient même du nom de ton poisson rouge quand tu avais cinq ans !_

Hermione fit alors une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avant très, très longtemps, ou tout du moins pas à Stanley.

Elle l'embrassa.

Stanley resta immobile un certain moment avant de la serrer contre elle et d'approfondir le baiser. Ce n'était pas Drago, ce n'était pas l'homme de sa vie qui était contre elle, qui était si tendre avec elle. Mais c'était un homme qui la voulait depuis longtemps et elle devait s'en contenter.

-Hum, hum…

Hermione et Stanley sursautèrent en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bureau et Hermione se maudit en voyant qui était présent devant eux, qui l'avait vu embrasser Stanley Hamilton. La seule et unique personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir là, tout de suite, alors qu'elle embrassait un homme qui n'était pas son mari. Son ex-mari en personne.

-Je dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il avec une froideur déconcertante.

-Non, nous… nous…

Le regard que lui lança Drago lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de déguerpir du bureau d'Hermione. Stanley ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en disant une phrase toute simple à Hermione qui irrita Drago : « A tout à l'heure ».

Ils étaient à présent seuls et Hermione ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Elle aurait tellement préféré qu'il soit arrivé juste avant Stanley. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait consolé, qu'elle l'aurait embrassé et qu'il ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Peut-être que la mort de Callum, qui avait précipité leur divorce, aurait fini par les réconcilier trois ans plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en se remettant à son bureau.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de lui dire pourquoi il était venu. Il avait pensé, en venant la voir, qu'il pourrait amorcer une sorte de réconciliation ou de trêve afin d'apaiser les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux. Après tout, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Callum aujourd'hui et ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ca lui faisait bizarre. Maintenant qu'il avait vu Hermione embrasser un autre que lui, il réalisait qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir.

-Ca fait trois ans que Callum est décédé aujourd'hui.

-Je sais, répondit Hermione sentant une nouvelle fois les larmes menacer de couler.

-J'avais l'intention de te proposer d'aller au cimetière avec moi cet après-midi, mais tu préfèrerais sans doute y aller avec _Hamilton_.

Hermione reçut cette phrase comme une gifle. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait tout simplement de lui cracher à la figure et qu'il ne regrettait même pas. Le « Hamilton » qu'il venait de sortir ressemblait à un relent de choux de Bruxelles qu'il aurait avalé par inadvertance et Hermione se rendit compte que si elle s'était écoutée, elle l'aurait giflé. Mais elle était trop loin de lui et n'en avait pas la force.

-Ca ne voulait rien dire, fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de sortir et se maudit d'avoir prononcer une phrase aussi idiote.

-Sans doute pas pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il s'intéresse à toi, rétorqua Drago. C'est un peu tordu quand on sait que tu lui plais depuis presque quinze ans. Il a attendu tapit dans l'ombre que la voie soit libre et il aura finalement eu ce qu'il voulait, toi. Le veinard.

-Ca y est t'as fini ?! lui demanda-t-elle en sentant la colère poindre.

Drago fut lui-même surpris. Pas par ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais par ce que lui avait dit. Il avait parlé tout haut et ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il avait gardé ça depuis tellement longtemps au fond de lui – un mois ! - qu'il avait fallu qu'il ouvre les vannes en voyant cet homme embrasser sa femme !… Son ex-femme…

-Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ? poursuivit Hermione remontée. Nous ne sommes plus mariés que je sache. Et parce que _tu_ le voulais, je te signale ! Alors si je plais à un autre homme qui me fera pas souffrir, je ne vais pas priver !

Seconde claque, mais cette fois pour Drago. Il n'avait pas fait qu'ouvrir ses vannes à lui, il avait aussi ouvert ses vannes à elle. Elle avait les sourcils froncés, le nez retroussé, les mèches rebelles autour de son visage et ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré plus tôt. Elle aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas à son avantage. Drago lui, la trouvait tellement belle. Il ne lui en voulait même pas de vouloir profiter du fait qu'elle plaisait un autre homme. Elle plaisait à tellement d'hommes.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Ce ne me regarde pas. Fais ce que tu veux. C'est l'avantage d'être divorcé après tout.

Il n'attendit pas la réplique d'Hermione et quitta le bureau. Hermione s'assit sous le choc en se demandant ce qui venait tout de juste de se passer. Il était à peine neuf heures trente et elle avait en une demi-heure pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, embrassé son collègue et envoyé balader Drago qui était venu montrer pattes blanches.

Que venait-elle de faire ?

 **000**

Drago avait quitté le bureau d'Hermione avec un léger tournis. Résultat il n'avait pas été au cimetière comme il avait pensé le faire, mais s'était directement rendu à son travail.

-Alors ? C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? lui dit Blaise en plaisantant.

Mais Drago n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était muré dans un silence parfait et Blaise n'avait pas insisté se disant qu'il saurait tôt ou tard ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Et ça ne tarda pas. Le tout arriva au moment du déjeuner.

Blaise et Drago déjeunaient rarement à l'extérieur. L'un deux sortait commander de la nourriture à emporter dans un bon restaurant et ils déjeunaient tous les deux dans leur laboratoire tout en parlant du boulot et encore du boulot. Mais ils avaient dû faire une exception lorsque Pansy avait décidé qu'elle déjeunerait avec son mari. Drago avait eu pour intention de laisser le couple déjeuner en amoureux, mais Blaise avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il ne se voyait pas laisser son meilleur ami déjeuner seul comme une âme en peine pendant qu'il ferait travailler ses méninges.

Voilà pourquoi ils étaient tous les trois dans un bon restaurant de Londres sorcier à attendre que le serveur vienne prendre leur commande.

-Bon, je ne vais pas passer tout le déjeuner dans une ambiance aussi pourrie, déclara Pansy. Tu te rends compte Drago, que tu es en train d'influencer mon déjeuner et donc le reste de ma journée de travail et sans doute la nuit que je vais passer avec Blaise.

-Attends, à ce point-là ? dit Blaise en tournant vivement vers sa femme.

-Il y a des chances oui. Alors dépêche-toi de cracher le morceau avant que je finisse mon verre de vin, Drago !

Drago regarda Pansy puis jeta un regard à Blaise qui l'encourageait à parler. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il ne devait pas garder ça pour lui. Il devait apprendre à se confier depuis le temps. Surtout à ses meilleurs amis si ça ne pouvait plus être à sa femme. A son ex-femme qui fricotait avec un autre homme.

-Elle a embrassé un autre homme.

-Oh… fit Pansy en regardant Blaise. Et comment tu le sais ?

Drago leur raconta ce qu'il avait vécu le matin même dans le bureau d'Hermione. Pansy remarquait que son meilleur ami semblait abattu.

-Tu vas sans doute me trouver cruelle, mais elle a raison.

-Quoi ? fit Blaise. Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Bien sûr que oui ! En quoi ça le regarde puisqu'ils sont divorcés et qu' _il_ a demandé le divorce surtout. C'est de ta faute Drago.

-Tu es vraiment nulle comme amie, lui dit-il. J'aurais mieux fait de déjeuner tout seul et de ne rien dire.

-Certainement pas ! Tu as bien fait d'en parler. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Oui c'est vrai, Hermione a embrassé un autre homme. Peut-être même qu'elle a déjà couché avec…

-Pansy ! fit Blaise.

Le regard que lui lança Drago aurait pu lui donner envie de se cacher sous la table mais elle n'en fit pas attention et entortilla ses spaghettis qu'on venait de lui servir autour de sa fourchette.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas un homme bien, qu'il ne prendra pas soin d'elle et qu'il n'en aura rien à faire d'Helena. Mais peut-être aussi que ce type est la crème de la crème et qu'il finira par la rendre heureuse là où toi, tu as échoué.

-Tu t'enfonces là Pansy, continua Blaise alors que la mâchoire de Drago se contractait de plus en plus.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il faut laisser le temps faire les choses et voir comment se passera cette relation entre Hermione et cet homme. Peut-être qu'il n'est qu'un homme de transition. Non pas peut-être, c'est forcément un homme de transition.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? demanda Blaise.

-Lorsqu'un individu sort avec une première personne juste après une douloureuse séparation, c'est une personne de transition afin de ne pas se sentir seul ou de remonter le moral.

-Et tu en sais quelque chose parce que…

-Blaise, nous sommes mariés depuis douze ans. Tu n'as jamais été une transition. Ou alors cette transition est vachement longue.

-On pourrait revenir à mon problème ? intervint Drago.

-Oui, oui. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que pendant qu'Hermione va passer du temps avec ce Stanley Hamilton, toi tu vas faire la même chose.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Tu vas le faire quand même. Alors je sais que ça va être très compliqué pour toi de trouver la femme parfaite qui ressemble à Hermione sans vraiment lui ressembler, voilà pourquoi dès la fin de ce déjeuner, je vais t'inscrire à l'agence.

-Tu vas quoi ?!

La voix de Drago avait provoqué un véritable silence dans la salle de restaurant. Pansy avait enfin décidé de lever la tête et de regarder Drago dans les yeux. Blaise lui, sentait que le déjeuner tournait au vinaigre.

-Il en est hors de question ! reprit Drago. Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de vouloir m'inscrire là-dedans !

-C'est bizarre, mais l'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé que tu dénigrais mon job, Drago Malefoy.

-Ouais, je dénigre ton job de mère maquerelle !

-Quoi ! fit Pansy en se levant.

-On se calme ! fit Blaise. On se calme. Pansy tu t'assois immédiatement et toi tu t'excuses de ce que tu viens de dire.

-Non !

-Tu viens d'insulter ma femme de mère maquerelle, Malefoy. Tu t'excuses !

Drago et Pansy ressemblaient à deux frères et sœurs qui venaient de se chamailler pour des broutilles. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre avec les bras croisés, refusant catégoriquement de se regarder.

-Ca suffit maintenant, tous les deux ! s'énerva Blaise. Vous avez quel âge ? Cinq ans ? Malefoy excuse-toi !

-Uniquement si elle retire de sa tête cette envie douteuse de m'inscrire dans son agence.

-Mon agence et mon envie t'emmerdent, Drago! Il y a rien de douteux là-dedans !

-Vous avez organisé un rendez-vous entre Londubat et une nymphomane !

-Les couacs, ça existe ! Et de toute façon, l'affaire Neville Londubat est réglée. Tout que je veux c'est que tu te vides la tête en voyant du monde. Je ne vais pas te pousser dans le lit d'une célibataire. Je veux juste que tu te dises que tu peux voir d'autres femmes, c'est tout. Si Hermione arrive à trouver d'autres hommes, pourquoi pas toi.

-Ce n'est pas « d'autres hommes » c'est son collègue qui en pince pour elle depuis une quinzaine d'année.

-Oui et toi ton seul collègue c'est Blaise et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas gay. Alors c'est soit tu t'inscris à l'agence et tu vas au moins une fois à un speed-dating pour voir ce à quoi ça ressemble, soit tu continues de te morfondre et à chaque fois que tu feras cette tête de chien battu je te dirais « Tu l'as cherché ! »

-Je n'irai pas ! s'obstina Drago.

-Si tu iras !

-Blaise, parle à ta femme !

-On parle de Pansy, là ! Elle m'a carrément mis le couteau sous la gorge pour l'épouser.

Pansy lança un petit sourire vainqueur à Drago avant d'embrasser Blaise. Elle venait de gagner la première bataille.

Blaise lui, pensa qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'inviter Théo et Daphné afin d'avoir d'autres avis sur cette idée parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ça remonterait le moral de Drago.

 **000**

-Je peux venir te parler un instant ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Hermione hésita un instant puis referma la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas osé voir Stanley une fois que Drago était parti et avait commencé son travail de la journée. Elle était ensuite partie déjeuner avec un collègue avant d'aller sur la tombe de Callum en priant pour ne pas y trouver Drago. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle était restée une bonne heure à regarder la tombe de son fils à lui parler, à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Hermione était ensuite retournée au Ministère et était à présent dans le bureau de Stanley qui s'était immédiatement levé en la voyant.

-J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été lâche en partant comme ça, quand ton ex est arrivé.

-Il fait cet effet à beaucoup de personnes. Même à moi par moment. Si je suis venue c'est par rapport à ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il arrive.

-Ah oui. Et bien…

-Non, laisse-moi parler sinon je pense que je vais vite me décourager, le coupa Hermione.

-D'accord, fit Stanley en s'asseyant.

Il appréhendait énormément ce qu'Hermione lui dirait et était même persuadé que ça ne présagerait rien de bon pour lui.

-Voilà. Ca… ça fait près d'un mois que toi et moi allons au restaurant ou au théâtre et je dois dire que j'ai passé de bons moments à chaque fois que je me suis retrouvée en tête à tête avec toi. Je pense que c'est pareil de ton côté.

-Oui, c'est exactement pareil.

-Jusqu'à ce matin, je n'avais pas vraiment imaginé qu'on s'embrasserait. Je n'avais pas imaginé que je me lancerais et…

-Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

-Ca risque d'être vraiment compliqué si tu me coupes à chaque fois, lui dit-elle.

-Je me tais, répondit Stanley en levant les mains en guise de résignation.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança vers le bureau de Stanley. Ce dernier se sentit une nouvelle fois obligée de se lever. Comme s'il avait l'impression d'être tout petit face à la femme qu'était Hermione Granger, et qu'il avait besoin de se mettre debout pour retrouver un peu de hauteur.

Hermione se mit bien en face de lui, le regarda, prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il fut un certain temps à Stanley avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

Hermione Granger, la femme qui lui plaisait depuis il ne savait combien de temps venait de l'embrasser pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Stanley avait toujours pensé que c'était lui qui se lancerait et qui donnerait leur premier baiser. Mais à chaque fois qu'ils devaient se séparer à la fin de leur soirée, Stanley se dégonflait comme un ballon de baudruche et embrassait Hermione sur la joue avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il l'embrassait et se sentait heureux !

-Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé ce matin. Pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à le faire en réallité, murmura Hermione.

-J'avais l'impression de profiter de la situation, avoua Stanley sur un même ton. Tu semblais tellement triste et désemparée.

-Je l'étais. Et je le serais sans doute encore un moment. Mais tu seras là et rien que ça, ça me rendra moins triste.

-Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois plus heureuse. Je te le promets.

Hermione sourit face à cette promesse et l'embrassa une troisième fois.

 **000**

Il était rare pour Luna de se trouver face à des patients voulant qu'elle leur prodigue certains soins. La plupart du temps, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, on la prenait purement et simplement pour une folle. Luna ne s'en formalisait pas sachant qu'elle était parfaitement saine d'esprit, aussi saine d'esprit que son mari si ce n'était plus. Mais ce n'était pas spécialement bon pour ses affaires. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pour habitude de faire ses potions chez-elle et de les envoyer soit directement à l'entreprise de Drago et Blaise pour qu'ils puissent les analyser et savoir si elles pouvaient être aux normes ou – s'ils ne voulaient pas analyser ses potions en sachant parfaitement que c'étaient les siennes, - elle les donnait à Théo pour qu'un maître des potions de Ste Mangouste puisse les analyser lui-même. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Luna ne travaillait pas à l'hôpital avec son mari ou même avec Blaise et Drago. Elle avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle préférait largement travailler chez-elle tout en profitant de ses enfants, surtout de Lyra qui n'était pas encore à Poudlard.

-Vous comprenez Mrs Nott, Ste Mangouste n'a pas arrêté de me prescrire des tas d'infusion et de potion mais rien ne fonctionne. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Même les potions sans rêve ne fonctionnent pas ! J'ai tenté les somnifères moldus, mais rien à faire ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir !

-Hum, hum… fit Luna au-dessus de son chaudron.

-Voilà pourquoi votre mari m'a envoyé vous voir. Il m'a dit que vous trouveriez forcément quelque chose pour moi. Quelque chose à base de plantes qui serait très efficace.

-Oui, je vois. Fais attention chérie. Il faut remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois que la potion sera de couleur vermillon, tu pourras arrêter.

-C'est quoi la couleur vermillon ? demanda Lyra à sa mère.

-C'est rouge très vif ! Allez, remue.

La patiente regarda Lyra perchée au-dessus du chaudron pour remuer le liquide encore transparent, d'un air étrangement absent. Sa vue fut bouchée par Luna qui venait de se mettre devant elle.

-Dîtes-moi, depuis combien de temps ne trouvez-vous plus le sommeil ?

-Ca va bientôt faire un an. Depuis que ma dernière fille a quitté la maison pour vivre avec son petit-ami. Ca va, ca vient. Parfois je peux dormi plus de dix heures et parfois je fais de véritable insomnie. C'est insupportable pour moi et pour mon mari. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et… Vous… vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent de laisser votre fille remuer cette potion ? Elle dégage une fumée étrangement noirâtre.

-Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas. C'est s'il ne se dégagerait rien du chaudron que je m'inquièterais. De quelle couleur est la potion, Lyra ?

-Orange, maman !

-Continue de remuer.

-Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la patiente.

-C'est votre potion. Mon mari m'a parlé de vous il y a deux jours et depuis j'expérimente des combinaisons pour vous. Le mélange semble fonctionner, le chaudron n'a pas encore fondu.

Le visage de la patiente se décomposa, ce que ne remarqua pas Luna, occupée à donner d'autres instructions à Lyra qui voulait tout faire toute seule. Lorsque la potion devint rouge, Lyra lâcha la louche et mit une passiflore entière dans le chaudron. La potion commença à bouillir et à faire de grosses bulles.

-Recule-toi chérie. Mets-toi derrière-moi. Vous devriez vous mettre sous une table Mrs. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se produire.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites ? demanda la patiente en reculant au fur et à mesure que la potion débordait.

Le débordement s'arrêta peu après et la potion reprit un aspect tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Elle avait toujours la même couleur vermillon que Luna souhaitait. Satisfaite de son travail et du travail de sa fille, elle prit un bocal et y mit une bonne louche dans l'intention de le donner à la patiente qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée. Luna et la patiente se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis cette dernière ouvrit la porte pour partir en courant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Théo.

-Mrs Sims ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que vous avez vu un troll.

-Votre femme est une folle dangereuse qui improvise des potions avec votre fille haute comme trois pommes ! Je préfère ne pas dormir plutôt que de mourir Guérisseur Nott ! Soyez-en sûr !

Mrs Sims partit en courant et transplana. Théo entra chez-lui et trouva Luna dans la cuisine avec le bocal dans la main et Lyra se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avec les mains dans le dos.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Tu as laissé Lyra faire la potion ?

-C'est une potion inoffensive et je lui donnais les instructions. Je pense que le manque de sommeil de ta patiente est dû à un stress très pesant. Elle devrait d'abord consulter un psychomage avant de prendre une quelconque potion.

-Luna je te l'ai déjà dit, rassure les personnes que je t'envoie, soupira Théo.

-Tu te rends compte papa ! J'ai fini une potion ! clama Lyra en sautant dans ses bras.

-C'est bien, chérie. Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

-Je vais vite écrire une lettre à Ciaran pour lui dire. Il va être jaloux.

-Profites-en parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu fais une potion avec ta mère.

-J'en ferai d'autre avec oncle Drago et oncle Blaise ! répondit Lyra en montant dans sa chambre.

-Tu rentres tôt ce soir, remarqua Luna en l'embrassant.

-Oui, mais je vais repartir. Je suis simplement venu me changer.

-Tu vas faire une garde ?

-Non. Il faut juste que j'aille quelque part…

-Théodore…

-Regarde le calendrier, tu comprendras.

 **000**

Drago Malefoy avait finalement attendu la fin de la journée pour se rendre sur la tombe de son fils. Il avait eu une très longue conversation avec Pansy afin d'avoir le dernier mot pour ne pas subir le calvaire d'un speed-dating. Malheureusement pour lui Daphné s'en était mêlée et il avait perdu la bataille en accusant Blaise de ne pas l'avoir soutenu. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris était Blaise aurait secrètement aimé être à sa place pour pouvoir rencontrer un maximum de femme en très peu de temps. Il enviait Neville qui avait pourtant vite abandonné la partie.

Drago remarqua qu'Hermione était déjà venu lorsqu'il vit un pot avec des hortensias blancs sur la tombe de Callum. Il avait apporté les mêmes.

-Salut mon bonhomme, dit-il en s'asseyant devant la tombe. Je viens un peu tard cette année je sais. Ta mère est déjà venue te rendre visite à ce que je vois. J'aurais bien voulu venir en même temps qu'elle. J'espère que tout va bien là-haut.

Drago fit une pause. C'était dur pour lui de parler comme ça à son fils. Il avait tellement de choses à dire, mais n'y parvenait pas. Il avait le sentiment que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait complètement bateau. Comment parler de banalités sur la tombe de son fils quand la seule et unique chose qu'il voulait était que son petit garçon soit à ses côtés à faire les quatre cent coups, à monter sur un balai à son insu, à s'amuser avec sa baguette comme lui l'avait fait avec celle de son père.

-Tu me manques mon bonhomme, chuchota-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Tous les jours. Tu manques à tout le monde. Je t'aime Callum.

Drago resta un bon quart d'heure devant la tombe avant de quitter le cimetière. Lorsqu'il transplana, une autre personne entra sur le lieu et déposa également une gerbe de fleurs sur la tombe de Callum. C'était Théo.

Il avait attendu que Drago ait fini de se recueillir pour venir à son tour. S'il y avait bien un endroit où il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à Drago ni même à Hermione, c'était bien là, au cimetière, face à la tombe de Callum. Théo ferma les yeux en y repensant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire que c'était de sa faute si Callum était mort…

 **13 Mars 2013**

Théo venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de Callum qui était tombé dans le coma deux semaines plus tôt, chez-lui alors qu'il regardait tranquillement la télévision avec sa sœur. Ca avait traumatisé Helena qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas d'avoir vu son petit frère convulser avant de s'écrouler subitement sur le canapé.

-Alors ? demanda Théo d'un air grave.

Une des infirmières présentes dans la chambre le regarda d'un air triste et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Rien n'y fait Guérisseur Nott. Tout ce que vous nous avez conseillé n'a aucun effet sur lui. A croire que cette maladie se nourrit des soins qu'on lui prodigue pour mieux affecter ses organes. Son cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Parfois il s'arrête pour reprendre, mais continue de ralentir. J'ai bien peur que…

-Que quoi ? demanda Théo en fixant son filleul.

-Qu'il ne passe pas la nuit.

Théo continua de regarder Callum en sentant une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. _Il ne passerait pas la nuit._ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase et en temps normal, il arrivait à garder son professionnalisme. Mais là, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait trembler, sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer contrairement à celui de Callum qui ralentissait.

-Guérisseur Nott ? Voulez-vous qu'on prévienne Mr et Mrs Malefoy ?

-Oui. Que personne n'entre dans cette chambre une fois que vous serez sortie. Occupez-vous de mes autres patients

L'infirmière s'en alla sans un mot. Théo prit le fauteuil le plus proche et s'assit près du lit. Il passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon et soupira.

-Salut mon bonhomme.

Il s'arrêta, écoutant le bruit des machines et scrutant l'électrocardiogramme en espérant un regain du rythme cardiaque. Rien.

-Je sais que je vais beaucoup te demander, que c'est dur et que tu souffres énormément, mais tes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Est-ce que tu pourrais tenir encore un peu ?

Il prit la main froide et pâle du petit garçon dans la sienne.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'étais persuadé que… que tu t'en sortirais. Tu t'es tellement battu, mon garçon. Tu peux être fier. Tes parents sont fiers.

Théo vit le rythme cardiaque de Callum ralentir encore un peu ce qui lui fit peur. Il ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite alors qu'Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas encore là. C'était la première fois qu'il souhaitait qu'un patient sur le point de mourir s'accroche jusqu'au bout. En temps normal, il évitait de les laisser souffrir trop longtemps. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à envisager Callum partir sans ses parents à ses côtés.

-On prendra soin de tes parents. On prendra soin d'Helena, ne t'en fais pas. On veillera sur eux, on les aidera. C'est bien Callum. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ils seront bientôt là.

Puis tout à coup Théo sursauta. La main de Callum se contracta à l'intérieur de la sienne avant de se relâcher. L'électrocardiogramme était maintenant plat.

-Non, non, non ! Callum, non ! Callum !

Mais ses exclamations étaient cachées par celles d'Hermione et Drago qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Helena était juste derrière, près de la porte en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Faites-la sortir de la chambre ! ordonna Théo à une infirmière, emmenant Helena avec elle.

Théo resta là en retrait, à regarder Drago et Hermione pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout en tenant la main de Callum, mort il y avait à peine une minute. Callum était mort. C'était fini. Il avait lâché prise au moment où ses parents étaient entrés dans la chambre.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Théo. Je n'ai pas su faire mon travail.

Mais Hermione et Drago ne l'entendaient pas. Leur peine, leur tristesse venait d'envahir la chambre et Théo se sentait soudainement de trop. Il sortit de la chambre et ne remarqua pas Helena qui venait de s'y engouffrer. Il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et une fois seul, Théo fut prit d'une colère immense contre lui-même qui le poussa à tout détruire son bureau avant de s'effondrer épuisé et de pleurer comme il ne se rappelait n'avoir jamais pleuré.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à un décès dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un être aussi proche, Callum son filleul, ce petit garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils au même titre que Ciaran, mourir à un âge aussi jeune. Sept ans.

 **Aujourd'hui**

Théo était toujours devant la tombe de Callum, essuyant les quelques larmes qui venaient de couler en se rappelant ce triste jour.

-Je suis désolé Callum.

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà.**

C'était un chapitre pas drôle du tout, je le sais. Mais on y apprend des choses quand même.

Ca fait trois ans que **Callum** est décédé. **Drago** a voulu tendre une main vers **Hermione qui a embrassé Stanley** sous le coup de l'émotion.

 **Pansy** a finalement décidé d' **inscrire Drago au speed-dating**!

 **Luna** fait des expériences avec la complicité de **sa fille** sur les patients de Théo. Et **Théo** était le Médicomage qui s'occupait de **Callum**. On append aussi qu'il était **son parrain.**

 **Pas drôle comme je vous l'ai dit, mais dans la continuité de la fiction.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,** on aura encore une lettre, des bruits étranges dans les couloirs, la conscience parle de plus en plus et on aura un face à face.

 **Pari de la semaine** : Qui sera face à qui ? **A vous de me le dire !**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	13. Contraint et Forcé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien passée et que vous profitez de votre weekend. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui, c'est quelque chose qui a marqué Théo et quelque part il s'en veut ne pas avoir pu sauver son filleul. Hermione et Drago ne lui en veuillent pas évidemment, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais Théo ne voit pas les choses comme ça. On verra si ce que tu dis est vrai à propos de Drago, Hermione et Philomena. Merci pour la review !

 ** _Floriane_** : Donc tu dois avoir plein d'interrogations alors. Je suis contente de ça et hâte de savoir quand même :) J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le poster à l'heure mais quand internet n'y met pas du sien, c'est vraiment compliqué. Mais la suite est là ! Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Contraint et forcé**_

 **Avril 2016**

 _Joyeux Anniversaire Callum !_

 _Aujourd'hui tu as dix ans ! Un anniversaire à deux chiffres ! Tu es grand maintenant ! J'aurais trop voulu ébouriffer ta petite tête, te faire plein de bisous et d'offrir tout plein de cadeaux ! On aurait réussi à amadouer papa pour t'offrir un nouveau balai ! Maman aurait fait la tête mais on aurait passé une super bonne journée !_

 _Je vais essayer de passer une bonne journée pour toi. Roxane et Fred ont apparemment prévu quelque chose pour ce soir. Fêter ton anniversaire… sans toi. Ils vont aller à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter plein de choses à grignoter et on se réunira ce soir. Tu n'aurais pas été avec nous si tu étais vivant. Tu aurais été à la maison avec maman et papa, mais ça ne m'aurait pas empêché de t'envoyer une lettre. En attendant je vais garder celle-là jusqu'aux vacances de printemps. Je la mettrai sur ta tombe en faisant en sorte que maman et papa soient tous les deux avec moi._

 _Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! Je t'aime._

 _Helena._

 **000**

Le soleil s'était couché, l'heure du couvre-feu était sur le point d'arriver et Helena tournait comme un lion en cage dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Eliott et elle devaient attendre le feu vert de Roxane et Fred pour quitter la tour des Serdaigle et se rendre dans la salle sur demande. En temps normal, lorsqu'ils se réunissaient tous en cachette, ils s'y rendaient dès la fin du dîner pour être sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre. Mais là, Helena avait le sentiment que Rusard était en train de rôder autour de leur salle commune, prêt à bondir sur eux deux.

-Tu es ridicule, lui dit-il. Rusard ne rôde qu'autour des salles communes des Gryffondor et des Serpentrd. On est tranquilles.

-Génial, il faudra prévenir les autres qu'ils vont se faire prendre maintenant. Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui as hérité de la cape de ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'attends que Sam fasse une énorme bourde pour qu'il puisse me la donner.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'oncle Harry la garde pour ne la donner à personne finalement ?

Le sourire d'Eliott s'effaça immédiatement. Mince ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Tous deux furent immédiatement capté par deux choses différentes, Helena par les petits bruits derrière la porte de la salle commune et Eliott par le feu de la cheminée qui donnait de vives flammes vertes.

-Salut on peut entrer ? demanda Victoria en mettant un pied dans la salle. Elle était suivie de Ciaran. J'ai horreur de me promener dans les couloirs les soirs comme ça. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on est espionnés.

-On est espionnés, insista Ciaran en roulant des yeux.

-On peut y aller, dit Eliott en revenant vers eux. Les Gryffondors vont sortir de leur tour.

Un miaulement détourna l'attention d'Helena. C'était Poussière qui se frottait contre sa jambe tout en continuant ses miaulements.

-Tu restes sage Poussière, d'accord ? On ne rentrera pas tard.

-Menteuse, chuchota Victoria de peur que Poussière entende.

Une de ses oreilles pointues s'étaient pourtant tournées vers elle. Il se dirigea vers elle pour se frotter à ses jambes aussi. Victoria le prit dans ses bras.

-Oui, ta maîtresse te ment pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais on peut te promettre d'être là demain matin.

Poussière miaula avant de retourner au sol.

-Je vais demander à maman et papa de m'acheter un chat à moi aussi. Ils sont tellement choux.

-Il faut s'en occuper tu sais, rétorqua Ciaran. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches t'occuper d'une autre personne que toi.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je m'occupe d'Helena.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un chat, moi !

-On y va ? insista Eliott.

Les deux Serdaigle et les deux Serpentard partirent en vadrouille jusqu'à la salle sur demande. C'était bien moins pratique de se faufiler dans les couloirs quand on avait les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, un Rusard qui pouvait jaillir de nulle part et les préfets qui, à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient leurs rondes, se sentaient investis d'une mission avec un pouvoir inconsidéré qui en toute honnêteté était très minime. Cela n'empêchait tout de même pas les petits héros de souhaiter que Fred et Roxanne deviennent préfets l'année suivante. Après tout, ils étaient de très bons élèves au grand malheur de George et à la joie absolue d'Angelina.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver devant le mur qui donnait accès à la salle sur demande, Helena sursauta en faisant volte-face, se cognant presque contre Ciaran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota Victoria inquiète.

-J'ai cru entendre du bruit, dit-elle en tentant de contrôler sa respiration. J'ai dû rêver.

Ils continuèrent leur route et s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps en entendant… un miaulement. Eliott, Ciaran et Victoria regardèrent Helena.

-Mais vous savez bien que je n'ai pas emmené Poussière, chuchota-t-elle.

-Si tu n'as pas emmené Poussière ça veut dire que…

Il y eut un autre miaulement qui les fit paniquer, en particulier lorsqu'ils virent la silhouette d'un chat sur l'un des murs du château.

-Rusard ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Les quatre petits sorciers coururent le plus vite possible vers le mur et passèrent trois fois devant celui-ci à vitesse grand V. Une fois que la porte apparut, ils s'y engouffrèrent en la refermant de toute leur force avant de reprendre leur respiration.

-Ben vous en avez mis du temps, fit Cassie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a… failli… se faire prendre… par… Rusard…, répondit Eliott en reprenant son souffle.

-Rusard ? répétèrent Fred et Roxane en même temps. Impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a mis des bombabouses dans la grande salle pour avoir la voie libre.

Victoria, Helena, Ciaran et Eliott se regardèrent. Si ce n'était pas Miss Teigne qu'ils avaient entendue, qui était-ce ?

Au même moment, le fameux chat qui avait miaulé avança vers le mur où avait disparu la salle sur demande avant de se transformer et de laisser la place au Professeur McGonagall.

-N'entrez pas dans la pièce professeur, entendit-elle derrière elle. Vous gâcheriez un moment agréable.

-Vous laisseriez des élèves errer à cette heure-ci en dehors de leur dortoir, professeur Londubat ?

-En temps normal, non. Mais, ils fêtent l'anniversaire de Callum. Laissez-les ce soir. Vous les punirez demain si ça vous fait plaisir. Bonne nuit, Mrs la directrice.

Neville quitta le couloir laissant la directrice de l'école hésitante avant de se raviser et de retourner dans ses propres bureaux.

 **000**

Hermione se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps et ce pour une raison très simple. Elle avait invité ses amis à dîner chez-elle. En temps normal, ils venaient pour savoir comment elle allait et surtout pour savoir si elle ne déprimait pas trop dans son coin. Voilà pourquoi Harry et Ron avaient été plus que surpris lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au département des Aurors avec un large sourire pour les inviter à dîner le weekend qui suivrait. Ils avaient vivement accepté et en avaient immédiatement parler à leurs femmes. Seule Ginny avait dû décliner l'offre étant obligée de partir au Canada pour assister à un match de la ligue.

-Papa se sent perdu quand maman n'est pas là, cafta Ninon.

-Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua Harry.

-Si. Tu grognes et te promènes dans la maison comme un esprit errant. C'est effrayant.

Niels éclata de rire à la place de son père qui ravala son sourire au regard que lui lança Lavande.

-C'est très bon ce que tu as fait Hermione. Délicieux. Je pense que je vais déménager pour vivre ici et manger tes bons petits plats, parce qu'avec ce qui me sert de mari (Ron leva les yeux au ciel) je peux toujours crier famine.

-Tu entends ce qu'elle dit de moi, se plaignit Ron.

-C'est la façon qu'a maman de te dire qu'elle t'aime.

-Et tu as parfaitement raison, mon chéri.

Hermione assistait aux échanges de ses amis avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

Elle redescendit sur terre lorsque le nom de Drago sortit de la bouche de Lavande.

-Pardon ? dit-elle.

-Pansy a inscrit Drago pour un autre speed-dating qui va encore une fois se dérouler dans mon salon de thé. J'en ai marre que Daphné et elle prennent mon commerce pour le préambule de la bai…

-Lavande, les enfants !

Elle regarda Ninon et Niels qui avaient arrêté de jouer à la bataille explosive pour regarder Lavande avec de gros yeux. Elle posa immédiatement le verre de vin qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il était temps pour elle de stopper l'alcool.

-Drago, va faire un speed-dating ? répéta Hermione qui avait du mal à y croire.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que Pansy a dit pour qu'il change d'avis – quoi qu'il n'ait sûrement pas changé d'avis – mais il a décidé de le faire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me plaindre parce que l'événement de la St Valentin a attiré beaucoup plus de clients, mais je me sens totalement réquisitionnée. C'est frustrant !

Hermione n'écoutait plus le monologue de Lavande. Elle était restée sur l'information capitale de la soirée. Drago faisant du speed-dating. Elle croyait Lavande lorsqu'elle disait qu'il avait tout d'abord refusé de le faire. Drago n'était pas le genre de personne à s'inscrire dans une agence de rencontre pour trouver l'amour. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Elle imaginait bien la scène d'un Drago s'ennuyant à mourir en voyant défiler les filles plus insignifiantes les unes que les autres. Elle avait plutôt envie de rire de la situation.

Ca l'amena bizarrement à penser à Stanley. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. Hermione n'avait pas perdu de temps. Stanley avait voulu prendre son temps, mais Hermione ne lui avait justement pas laissé le temps d'argumenter. Ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois et avaient fini par franchir le cap, ici, chez-elle, dans cette maison. Hermione avait eu peur de regretter mais s'était sentie étrangement sereine après ça. Elle sortait avec un homme à qui elle plaisait et lui voulait du bien. Ca lui faisait du bien.

Ron, Lavande et Niels étaient déjà rentrés chez-eux. Ils ne restaient plus qu'Harry et Ninon qui dormait dans le canapé du salon. Les deux amis avaient une tasse de thé dans la main et jouaient aux échecs. Hermione avait beau avoir une intelligence frôlant l'admiration, elle n'en restait pas moins nulle pour la stratégie des échecs et Harry la gagnait haut la main.

-En vingt-cinq ans d'amitié, tu ne m'as pas gagné une seule fois, sourit Harry.

-C'est parce que je préfère laisser Ron te mettre la pâté, répliqua-t-elle en souriant alors qu'Harry lui tirait la langue.

-Je voulais savoir… Ca… ça ne te fait rien que Malefoy aille à un speed-dating ?

-Ca devrait me faire quelque chose ?

-Oui. Je crois… Je veux dire… il tente de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais persuadé qu'il ferait tout pour te récupérer mais le temps a passé et il n'a rien fait. Maintenant on apprend qu'il va faire un speed-dating dans l'optique de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-On dirait que tu réalises seulement maintenant que Drago et moi sommes divorcés, réalisa Hermione.

-J'avoue avoir espéré que vous vous remettriez en couple. Que veux-tu, je suis un romantique. On fait une autre partie ?

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione et remit les pions en place.

-C'est vrai que ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais je me suis fait une raison. C'est douloureux, même très douloureux, mais il faut que j'avance.

-Je te comprends.

-Et puis… J'ai embrassé Stanley.

-Tu as quoi ?! fit Harry un peu trop fort. Ninon gigota dans le canapé avant de se rendormir.

-J'ai embrassé un autre homme que mon ex-mari et j'avoue avoir aimé ça.

Harry garda la bouche bée plusieurs secondes, si bien que ses pions se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant pourquoi il ne donnait aucune instruction pour détruire les pions adverses.

-Tu as embrassé ton collègue ? (Hermione acquiesça avec un petit sourire) Mais c'était quand ?

-Il y a environ trois semaines.

-Trois semaines ?!

-Chut ! prévint Hermione en désignant Ninon.

-Trois semaines ? Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il fallait absolument que je te le dise ?

-Oui ! Et, dis-moi, vous avez déjà….

-Non ! Non ! Enfin Harry pour qui tu me prends ! dit-elle en rougissant.

-J'y crois pas, tu es en train de me mentir en plus ! dit Harry estomaqué.

-Chut… Harry, c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la tête pour ça.

-Si. Et je vais le dire à Ginny.

-Certainement pas ! Laisse-moi dire ça à qui je veux ! Avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi est vraiment bizarre, réalisa-t-elle.

-Ginny n'est pas là, alors je la remplace. C'est marrant d'avoir des conversations de filles. Bon, on joue ?

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Elle acquiesça en souriant sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdrait une fois de plus face à Harry. Mais il valait mieux lui que Ron. Elle était très mauvaise joueuse contre Ron.

Harry partit au petit matin, dans les environs de six heures. Ninon avait dormi toute la nuit dans le canapé du salon. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas fait une nuit blanche où elle s'était sentie bien. Etre avec Harry et discuter avec lui et lui faire des confidences lui rappelait l'époque de ses études lorsqu'elle passait des soirées au Square avec lui pour être tranquille pendant ses révisions, trop souvent distraites par un Drago qui voulait plus d'attention. Ces souvenirs la faisaient sourire à chaque fois. Elle trouvait ce Drago-là agaçant à l'époque, mais en réalité, elle l'adorait, encore et toujours.

 **000**

Drago se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et se trouvait en toute modestie trop élégant. Une réflexion pareille aurait soit fait rire soit exaspéré ses amis. Sauf que là, Drago trouvait que c'était un désavantage pour lui. Il portait l'un des ses nombreux costumes noirs qui, comme l'avait souvent dit Hermione, faisait son charme. Il avait une paire de chaussure en peau de dragons aux pieds et une robe de sorcier en velours mais assez légère pour le mois d'Avril. Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était en représentation. Drago le savait, il allait séduire des femmes en un seul regard. Le souci était qu'il ne voulait pas séduire. Il ne voulait faire la connaissance de personne et ne voulait surtout pas être dragué. Mais depuis que Pansy l'avait quelque peu forcé à accepter l'inscription à l'agence, elle et Daphné n'avaient pas arrêté de le harceler pour avoir la confirmation qu'il viendrait à cet événement. A ça il ne répondait que par un faible grognement que les filles prenaient pour un oui, n'ayant pas envie d'être contrariées.

Elles lui avaient montré plusieurs photos et vidéo de célibataires susceptibles d'être présentes lors de la soirée, mais Drago ne réagissait pas sachant qu'il s'attirerait les foudres de ses deux amies. Il les trouvait soit fades, soit idiotes avec un visage allongé, des cheveux trop plats ou même des dents trop petites.

-On a compris Drago, tu cherches une Hermione numéro deux. Ce n'est pas possible.

Oui, ce n'était plus possible. _Et la faute à qui ?_ lui criait sa conscience. _La faute à qui, hein ? C'est toi qui as décidé de divorcer. Tu peux toujours essayer de me faire taire, tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu as abandonné comme l'as dit ton père et maintenant tu souhaiterais qu'Hermione reste célibataire et qu'elle revienne vers toi ? JA-MAIS ! Tu peux toujours rêver. Et c'est aussi de ta faute si elle s'est tournée sur un mec aussi niais qu'Hamilton ! Tu l'as tellement fait souffrir qu'elle a décidé de sortir avec un homme qui t'est diamétralement opposé. Chapeau Drago, tu as tout réussi. Alors là, bravo !_

Drago soupira en tentant de taire cette voix qui lui rappelait qu'Hermione avait embrassé son collègue. Un mois était passé depuis ce baiser et Drago se doutait qu'ils avaient sans doute déjà été plus loin. Penser à ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait quelqu'un. Elle s'était trouvée quelqu'un et lui n'avait personne. Il ne voulait personne et ne voudrait jamais personne.

Drago se regarda une nouvelle fois une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Il ne pouvait reculer, il était temps pour lui d'y aller.

 **000**

Drago fut assez surpris de voir le salon de thé bondé de monde. Il regarda sa montre. Il était neuf heures du soir. La soirée avait commencé une demi-heure plus tôt. Et les tables étaient déjà prises par des couples en train de discuter. Avec un peu de chance, arriver en retard était un refus immédiat de participation à la soirée, pensa-t-il.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Daphné en le voyant entrer. Mais où étais-tu ? Ce que tu es beau !

-Je me préparais, grommela Drago.

-Mais quelle diva. Voilà Drago Malefoy qui se faisait attendre, fit Pansy entre ses dents. J'imagine que tu as passé le plus gros de ton temps à te demander si tu allais venir ou non.

-Exactement.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, dit immédiatement Lavande en lui faisant la bise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

Le regard que lui balancèrent Daphné et Pansy lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait immédiatement se taire. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait immédiatement prévenu Drago avant qu'il parte de chez-lui, mais elle tenait trop à sa vie et à son commerce.

-Bon, pour t'expliquer simplement, les filles restent à leur table et les garçons se déplacent toutes les sept minutes.

-Et on discute de quoi pendant sept minutes ?

-Comment ça, on discute de quoi ? répéta Daphné sidérée. Tu discutes de ce que tu veux. Tu fais connaissance. Tu sais faire ça, non ?

-Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant, répliqua Drago agacé.

-Tu es un enfant.

Pansy lui montra une première table où une jeune sorcière attendait qu'on veuille bien discuter avec elle. Drago l'avait à peine vu qu'il grimaça légèrement. Elle était trop jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune. A peine la vingtaine sans doute. Drago s'assit en face d'elle et la vit immédiatement rougir lorsqu'il posa le regard sur elle. Ca commençait bien, pensa-t-il. Elle semblait assez intimidée et baissait le regard n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Drago tenta de faire la conversation comme l'avait dit Daphné et avait eu la confirmation que la jeune fille en face de lui était bien trop jeune. Vingt-un ans à peine, étant dans sa troisième année en étude de médicomagie. Sans doute connaissait-elle Théodore, pensa-t-il. Elle semblait être une fille plutôt gentille, assez timide mais pas très à l'aise et pas seulement à cause de lui. Drago se demandait même ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Deux de mes amies m'ont dit que ça serait sympa de tester le speed-dating. Elles semblent beaucoup s'amuser, mais pas moi.

-Je connais ça. J'ai été un peu forcé moi aussi.

-Par vos amis ?

-Amies et créatrices de l'événement.

-Oh. Je comprends alors. Vous n'avez pas vraiment eu le choix.

-Pas vraiment. Mais vous si. Vous pouvez partir si ça ne vous plait pas. Je suis sûr que vos amies ne vous en voudront pas.

La jeune femme tourna la tête pour voir ses deux amies être en pleine conversation avec deux jeunes hommes plutôt intéressés.

-Elles ne remarqueront même pas que je serai partie, dit-elle.

-Vous savez, je suis sorti avec ma femme à peu près à votre âge. J'ai vite su qu'elle était la femme de ma vie. Et ce n'était pourtant pas facile entre nous. On s'est détestés pendant presqu'une décennie avant de s'apprécier, d'apprendre à se connaître et de sortir ensemble. Puis on a eu nos enfants et on s'est mariés.

-Vous êtes marié ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

Drago bugga un instant. Venait-il de parler d'Hermione pendant un événement sur les rencontres amoureuses ? Il n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ça. Pas du tout. Il en avait maintenant une autre confirmation. Et il était aussi soulagé de constater qu'il y avait des personnes qui ne savaient pas qui il était et avec qui il avait été marié.

-J'étais marié… Les aléas de la vie font que nous avons divorcé, dit-il sans entrer dans les détails. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous voulez rencontrer quelqu'un, ce ne sera pas ici en enchainant les conversations de sept minutes avec plusieurs hommes. En revanche, vous pourrez le trouver au sein d'un groupe d'étude.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina un instant. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une clochette retentit. C'était la fin. Au moins les sept minutes étaient vite passées, pensa Drago. Il se leva et fut surpris de voir qu'elle aussi. Elle souriait de toutes ces dents.

-Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle. Elle prit ses affaires et quitta le salon de thé.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? demanda Pansy en se précipitant vers Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Qu'elle ne trouverait pas l'amour ici, dit-il avec un sourire faussement exagéré.

-Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?! Tu viens de faire fuir notre gagne-pain, là ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de…

-Drago, la prochaine fois qu'une autre femme quitte le salon de thé en courant parce que tu lui as dit de trouver l'amour ailleurs, je t'étrangle, c'est clair ? menaça Daphné.

-Essaie pour voir.

-Continue, lui dit Lavande en levant les pouces avant de tirer la langue à Pansy et Daphné.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lui demanda Daphné de plus en plus agacée. Rentre chez-toi !

-Non ! C'est mon salon de thé je te signale. Je surveille !

Drago se déplaça et s'assit face à une autre femme qui elle, contrairement à la précédente ne semblait pas du tout intimidée d'être là. Autant il avait passé un bon premier tête-à-tête avec cette jeune femme qu'il avait libéré de cette soirée, autant le reste des rendez-vous fut assez laborieux pour lui. Entre celles qui ne le laissaient pas en placer une (même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler), celles qui visiblement n'attendaient qu'une chose, finir dans un lit et les autres, qui planifiaient leur avenir sur trente ans avec lui, Drago s'était très vite senti épuisé.

-Ah ! Drago Malefoy ! Enfin en face de moi ! Je vous ai remarqué dès votre entrée dans le salon de thé. Qui ne pourrait pas vous remarquer ?

Drago plissa les yeux tout en se redressant. Voilà un autre type de femme que Drago ne s'attendait pas à voir : sûre d'elle mais assez classe pour ne pas être vulgaire.

-Vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Philomena Spencer.

-Ah oui, se rappela Drago. La journaliste…

Drago lança un regard en biais à Pansy et Daphné qui se firent toutes petites derrière Lavande.

-Maintenant c'est lui qui a envie de vous étrangler. Bien fait ! leur dit-elle.

-J'avais espéré vous voir lors de l'événement de la Saint Valentin. J'ai été déçue, avoua Philomena.

-Pourquoi aurais-je été présent ? Je n'avais rien à y faire, répondit-il.

-Vous êtes célibataire. C'était la seule condition pour y participer. Et puis vous êtes bien là ce soir, en face de moi.

-Contraint et forcé.

-D'être en face de moi ?

-D'être à cette soirée.

-Je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis.

-J'en doute fort.

Philomena leva un sourcil tout en esquissant un léger sourire en coin. Drago était sur la défensive et elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça. Elle avait eu du mal à croire Pansy et Daphné lorsqu'elles lui avaient dit que Drago serait présent à ce deuxième speed-dating. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'y aller mais avait vite changé ses plans en apprenant la nouvelle. Philomena voulait se retrouver face à Drago Malefoy et avait dû être comme lui, contrainte et forcée de voir d'autres têtes – têtes avec des hommes aussi inintéressants les uns que les autres. Mais c'était fini tout ça, il était là, en face d'elle et avait toute son attention pour les cinq prochaines minutes.

-Vous vous dites contraint et forcé mais je n'y crois pas, reprit-elle.

-Dites carrément que je suis un menteur.

-Je dis simplement que quelque part, vous avez décidé de faire table rase du passé et d'aller de l'avant. Quoi de mieux que de passer par l'entreprise de deux de vos meilleurs amis pour ça.

-Je ne ferai jamais table rase du passé, répondit simplement Drago.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Vous êtes journaliste, non ? Vous devriez savoir ? A moins que comme Skeeter, vous ayez une incapacité à faire votre travail.

-Je ne vous dis pas comment faire votre travail, ne me dites pas comment faire le mien, répondit Philomena du tac-au-tac.

-Parce que vous êtes actuellement en train de faire votre travail ? demanda Drago en croisant les bras.

-Non. Mais vous êtes fermé comme une huitre. Il faut bien que je teste tous mes couteaux pour vous ouvrir.

Drago continuait de la regarder avec méfiance. Cette femme l'intriguait. Elle ne semblait pas discuter avec lui ou même chercher à savoir qui il était – en tant que journaliste, elle devait sans doute savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître de lui – mais elle semblait plutôt lui envoyer des balles qu'il rattrapait au vol pour les lui relancer juste après. Un véritable jeu de ping-pong qu'il avait toujours eu pour habitude de jouer avec Hermione.

-Vous êtes bien plus intéressant que tous les hommes que j'ai pu voir ce soir, Drago Malefoy.

-Je n'ai pourtant rien dit.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de dire grand-chose. Votre présence suffit.

Drago allait répondre quelque chose quand la clochette retentit pour la énumère fois de la soirée. Encore une fois, Drago fut surpris de voir la femme en face de lui se lever comme la première avec qui il avait discuté.

-Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Drago Malefoy.

-Vous partez ? dit-il étonné.

-Je n'étais là que pour vous voir. Et je suis persuadée qu'on se reverra.

Philomena se retourna sans un mot de plus et quitta le salon de thé. Drago n'alla pas à la table suivante et rejoignit ses amies.

-Tu viens de faire fuir Philomena ? Philomena ?! fit Daphné légèrement tremblante. J'en ai des palpitations.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait fuir, elle est partie de son propre chef.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lavande.

-Elle a dit qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Et je suppose que c'est grâce à vous.

-Ne nous remercie pas surtout, lui dit Pansy.

-Je préfère crever.

 **000**

-Drago Malefoy est tout simplement merveilleux ! Et vous, vous allez m'aider à avoir un dîner en tête à tête avec lui !

Philomena venait de débarquer dans les bureaux de Daphné et Pansy en pleine pause déjeuner avant de reprendre leur travail.

-C'est très gentil de ne pas m'avoir proposé de déjeuner avec vous les filles. Je le prends très mal, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Merveilleux ? répéta Pansy. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui ! Merveilleux, charmant et incroyablement sexy !

Pansy et Daphné se regardèrent assez stupéfaites, parce que Drago n'avait pas spécialement dit la même chose à propos de Philomena. Lorsque les clients avaient quitté le salon de thé, il leur avait passé un savon monumental comprenant que le but de sa venue au speed-dating était de le faire rencontrer cette femme dont le principal intérêt était, en plus d'alimenter sa curiosité, d'alimenter également les colonnes de la _Gazette des Sorciers,_ et que la prochaine fois qu'elles se permettraient de faire une chose pareille ce serait lui qui les étranglerait toutes les deux en y prenant un malin plaisir avec une Lavande dans son dos pour admirer le spectacle. Ce qu'elle avait absolument admis.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être eu une déformation professionnelle, mais je vous promets que c'était… intense ! Il y avait une tension entre nous ! Je veux ressentir ça à nouveau, dit-elle toute excitée.

-La tension que tu as sentie était la pression de nos artères sous les mains de Drago serrant nos cous délicats.

-Oh allez, vous pouvez faire ça pour moi ! Je le ménagerai votre petit Drago.

-Non, répondirent Daphné et Pansy en même temps. On l'a poussé à venir hier soir, pour qu'il s'aère l'esprit et rencontre de monde et ça ne lui a pas plu, poursuivit Pansy. On ne va pas encore le pousser à dîner avec toi pour ton simple plaisir. Tu peux toujours rêver.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyables toutes les deux ! déchanta Philoména. Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez fait ça pour lui, d'accord ? Vous l'avez fait pour vous !

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Pansy.

-Vous vous êtes empressées de me dire que Drago serait présent au speed-dating afin que je puisse venir. Vous n'avez pas fait ça que pour lui, vous l'avez aussi fait pour vous. Pour que je puisse encore une fois dire du bien de votre entreprise. Vous vous êtes servies de votre ami dans votre propre intérêt. Vous avez agi en bonnes Serpentard que vous étiez, c'est parfait ! Mais ne me faites pas croire que ce que pense Drago vous importe tant que ça.

-Bien sûr que ça nous importe ! s'offusqua Daphné. C'est notre ami !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on organise un dîner ? la coupa Pansy. Tu ne peux pas le faire, toi ?

-Pansy… , fit-elle avec de gros yeux.

-Il dira non, si c'est moi qui lui propose. En revanche, si c'est vous, il n'osera pas dire non se sentant « contraint et forcé ». Et je serai là pour lui faire comprendre que cette contrainte peut se retourner à son avantage.

-Le speed-dating ne t'a pas suffi ?

-Non. Ce n'était que l'apéritif. Là je vous demande de me préparer le hors-d'œuvre quant au plat du résistance et au dessert, ne vous en faites pas, je saurai me débrouiller.

Daphné et Pansy se regardèrent. Pansy ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça. Elle voulait que Drago sorte et qu'il voie du monde, mais en même temps, comme la plupart des personnes de leur entourage, elle espérait, tout comme Daphné, qu'Hermione et lui se remettent ensemble. Une véritable utopie.

-Il est divorcé, les filles. Di-vor-cé. Arrêtez de vivre dans le passé.

-On ne divorce pas systématiquement parce qu'on n'aime pas son conjoint tout comme on n'épouse pas forcément quelqu'un par amour, dit Pansy.

-Peut-être, tu as sans doute raison. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il n'en reste pas moins divorcé et je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne tentera pas ma chance. Abaissez les barrières que vous êtes en train de mettre autour de lui. Ce n'est plus un enfant.

-D'accord, va pour un dîner, dit Pansy alors que Daphné secouait imperceptiblement la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non. Tu te débrouilleras seule pour la suite. Mais si tu en viens à sortir avec lui et que tu le fais souffrir directement ou indirectement, tu en répondras de mon sort.

-Laisse les menaces pour quelqu'un d'autre Pansy. Ca ne prend pas avec moi. Mais merci quand même.

Philomena quitta le bureau aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

-Ok, je suis d'accord pour que Drago sorte et j'étais pour qu'il la rencontre lors d'un speed-dating, mais c'est tout ! Pas un dîner ! Pas un rencard ! Pas avec elle !

-Je sais, soupira Pansy.

-Alors pourquoi tu as dit oui ?! rétorqua Daphné. Tu sais très bien que tout ce qu'on pousse Drago à faire, il le fait pour qu'on lui fiche la paix !

-Ce n'est qu'un dîner, répéta Pansy. Ca n'ira pas plus loin. Elle n'est pas faite pour Drago et si elle insiste trop, il la renverra dans les trente-six mètres.

-Et si ça se passe mal elle pourrait écrire un mauvais papier sur nous. Ou carrément sur Drago, ce qui serait pire !

-Elle ne fera pas ça.

Pansy semblait peut-être sûre d'elle au ton de sa voix, mais elle avait quand même de forts doutes. Philomena Spencer avait pour habitude d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Drago.

 **000**

* * *

 **Hum… hum…**

Ceci était le chapitre 13.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, Les enfants ont fêté **l'anniversaire de Callum** , **Hermione** a fait des petites confidences à **Harry** à propos de son début de relation avec **Stanley** et **Drago** a été au speed-dating et s'est retrouvé en face de **Philomena** , ce qu'il n'a pas particulièrement apprécié.

Alors ? Pensez-vous que **Drago et Philomena** finiront par dîner ensemble ?

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura **trois « couples »** mis en avant ! A vous de deviner lesquels !

A samedi prochain !

 **Gouline971**


	14. Un Regret pas si regrettable

**Hello, hello everyone !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir de plus en plus. Mais je vais pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de repos d'ici la fin du mois, ça va être cool. C'est bientôt Nouël les enfants !

Bon, je vous laisse avec le chapitre de la semaine.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile :**_ Philomena s'accroche, que veux-tu. - Oui, c'est vrai qu'Hermione est plutôt rapide, mais parfois la rapidité n'est pas signe d'assurance. - Tu penses vraiment que Drago va accepter ? Dans le sens où il va dire « Mais oui, bien sûr ! En voilà une bonne idée ! Je vous adore les filles. » - Les enfants ne pouvaient pas rater les 10 ans de Callum. - Ahah ! Tu verras si tu as raison pour les trois couples. - Pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il y aura une quarantaine de chapitre. On a donc le temps avant la fin. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Ghost :**_ Euh… c'est de l'humour ? Parce que si c'est ça, j'espère perdre une lectrice-fantôme pour une lectrice revieweuse. Si ce n'est pas de l'humour, et bien je trouve assez gonflé de m'avertir que je vais « perdre » une lectrice-fantôme. Je trouve même ça déplacé que tu mettes en avant ton statut de lectrice-fantôme, parce que les auteurs, ne voient pas les lecteurs-fantôme. On constate qu'il y en a avec les stats du site, mais à part ça, vous êtes malheureusement des esprits qui lisent les fictions sans même laisser une trace alors qu'on aimerait avoir un échange avec les lecteurs. Tu viens de laisser une trace et je te réponds, mais comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais même pas si c'est de l'humour ou non.

 _ **Ocelena :**_ Hello, hello ! En voilà une longue review comme je les aime J'ai eu peur un moment que tu parles de ma toute première fiction. Je suis rassurée que tu me parles du CEMS. C'est vrai que ça change. Cinq ans sont passés entre les deux fictions. Je suis flattée que ce soit ma fiction qui reçoive la toute première review de ta part. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant tu vas devoir attendre chaque weekend pour un nouveau chapitre. Patience, patience… C'est vrai qu'un Dramione qui commence par une séparation du couple n'est pas banal. C'est un défi pour moi. - Alala, les larmes… Je tenterai de faire en sorte qu'il y ait moins de scènes dramatiques pour éviter les pleurs. Mais ça sera dur, vu le thème. Idem pour la magie, je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu plus. En tout cas merci pour la review qui me va droit au cœur.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14 : Un regret pas si regrettable**_

Pansy et Daphné s'étaient séparées assez tôt dans l'après-midi. Pansy devait passer le restant de sa journée avec son mari. Daphné avait donc décidé de flâner entre le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard. Le printemps était déjà bien installé et le soleil réchauffait son visage malgré le vent qui soufflait. Elle avait fait quelques emplettes trouvant que sa garde-robe avait besoin de changement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans une boutique de vêtements. Mais en réalité, Daphné avait tellement de vêtements chez-elle que son armoire et sa penderie en débordaient littéralement. Blaise, Drago et Théo trouvaient que son appartement était un véritable enfer vestimentaire. Pansy trouvait que c'était un véritable paradis. Quand elle voulait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas, elle était sûre et certaine de le trouver dans la garde-robe de Daphné. Lorsqu'elle le montrait à Blaise, ce dernier lui disait qu'il était très joli. A ça Pansy répliquait qu'il devrait à présent arrêter de critiquer Daphné et sa frénésie de shopping.

Après avoir fait quelques emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Daphné s'en alla à Pré-au-Lard pour se poser dans un café. Elle regretta vite son choix lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était le weekend de sortie pour les élèves de Poudlard. Elle reprit sa promenade se rappelant l'époque où elle était elle-même de sortie avec ses amis et qu'ils s'installaient au Trois Balais pour prendre un verre et surtout pour voir les garçons baver devant Mrs Rosmerta. Elle sourit en se rappelant l'air idiot qu'avait Blaise quand elle lui apportait se bieraubeurre.

Misère, pensa-t-elle, voilà qu'elle était nostalgique de son adolescence. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais au moins à l'époque ils étaient tous les cinq ensembles et heureux. Même si la menace de Voldemort planait sur leurs vies et leurs avenirs, ils avaient eu une belle adolescence d'un certain côté.

-Eh ! Doucement ! Regardez un peu où vous allez ! Vous m'êtes carrément rentrer dedans ! Oh… Daphné Greengrass...

-Neville Londubat. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Professeur Londubat.

Ca faisait presque deux mois que ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas vu. Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, en fait. Quasiment tout le monde était au courant de ce qui s'était passé mais personne ne faisait d'allusion particulièrement pour une raison très simple : Neville et Daphné avaient toujours fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce à chaque fois qu'il y avait une quelconque réunion entre amis, en particulier lorsque ça se passait chez les Nott. Si Neville venait, Daphné était absente et vice-versa. Mais que faire à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre en extérieur, entourés d'une ribambelle d'élèves ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Neville.

-Je fais comme tes élèves, je me promène. Est-ce interdit ? Vas-tu retirer des points à Serpentard parce que je me retrouve en face de toi ? Tu en serais bien capable.

-La perfidie n'a jamais été un des défauts des Gryffondor.

-Non, leur défaut est une arrogance sans pareil.

-C'est votre femme, Professeur Londubat ? demanda une élèves de Gryffondor, bras-dessus bras-dessous avec ses amies. Daphné avait l'impression que c'était elle avec Pansy et d'autres filles de Serpentard. Elle devait sans doute être en dernière année.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas Miss Ellington, répondit simplement Neville.

-J'espère que non parce que sinon je risque d'être très jalouse et très mauvaise en cours de botanique.

Miss Ellington gloussa et partit avec ses amies qui la suivirent en éclatant de rire. Oh oui, Daphné était de plus en plus nostalgique de cette époque.

-La pauvre, si elle savait. Elle serait extrêmement déçue, dit-elle en regardant Neville.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais été déçue à un moment donné.

-Ton jugement a été faussé par l'alcool.

-Ah ça je veux bien le croire. Si je n'avais pas bu, je n'aurais sans doute jamais couché avec toi.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Je…

Neville se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de répondre à cette question. Il la considérait comme étant une question piège. Parce que la réponse qu'il allait spontanément sortir était « Je ne regrette pas ». Non, il ne regrettait pas. Il était en réalité dans sa phase où il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé. Neville n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette nuit-là et se demandait pourquoi il s'en souvenait si bien. Il avait bu pas mal de champagne, tenait à peine debout et aurait pu se désartibuler en transplanant et surtout ne pas être en mesure de coucher avec Daphné, mais il l'avait fait et il s'en souvenait. Il avait tenté d'oublier, d'enfouir le souvenir de cette nuit, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Cette vision de Daphné et lui, nus, l'un contre l'autre le hantait.

-Oui, répondit-il alors après ce bref silence.

Daphné eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Une gifle. Elle venait tout simplement de recevoir une gifle mentale de la part de Neville Londubat en personne. Comment ça, il regrettait ? Personne ne regrettait de coucher avec elle ! Personne ! Elle, elle avait bien le droit de regretter, mais pas lui ! Parce qu'elle, elle le regrettait… Un peu.

Daphné se mettait à regretter lorsqu'elle y pensait durant les premières secondes. Passer ça, elle se souvenait avoir tout de même passer un agréable moment et ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou à autre chose. En tout cas il n'avait pas le droit de regretter quelque chose comme « coucher avec Daphné Grengrass ». Il devait s'estimer heureux d'avoir eu cette chance là. Mais Neville n'en connaîtrait pas la mesure puisque Daphné lui rendit sa gifle mentale. Mais cette fois, elle était bien réelle. Des passants s'arrêtèrent sous le choc avant de reprendre leur route.

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglée ou quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?!

-Tu as dis que tu regrettais ! se justifia Daphné.

-Ouais et alors ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre peut-être ?

-Non ! Oui ! Je… Laisse tomber, ok ! Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes élèves, certains s'éloignent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Daphné lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna de lui le pas pressé. Mais quelle cruche ! pensa-t-elle. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle venait de dire non ! Daphné avait envie de prendre une des boîtes de chaussures qu'il y avait dans un de ses sacs pour se frapper avec. Perdre ses moyens devant Neville Londubat, non mais n'importe quoi !

Daphné poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle se sentit happée jusque dans une petite ruelle pour être embrassée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Neville. Elle se souvenait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qui s'était passé ce soir de Saint Valentin. Neville donnait des baisers bien plus fougueux qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle aurait dû le repousser, lui donner une autre gifle et transplaner immédiatement hors du village. Elle transplana, c'est vrai. Mais elle emmena Neville avec elle.

 **000**

Neville était bien le premier homme à ne pas faire de remarque sur ses vêtements qui envahissaient son appartement. En même temps, il avait surtout été occupé à retirer la robe de Daphné pour la balancer elle ne savait où et elle s'en fichait. Elle était dans son canapé (ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'à la chambre) dans les bras de Neville, profitant encore des baisers qu'ils échangeaient.

-Ca va ton pied ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant une petite rougeur sur celui-ci.

-Oui… Je me suis cogné contre quoi ?

-Une table basse.

-Tu veux dire une autre que celle qui est devant nous ?

-Oui. J'adore les tables basses. Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Pansy de ce qui s'est passé à la St Valentin.

-Et moi à Théo. Et comme Luna et Malefoy était là…

-Tout le monde doit savoir.

-Oui. Maintenant est-ce qu'il est nécessaire de leur parler de ce qui vient de se passer ?

Daphné se redressa un peu pour regarder Neville. Elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette question. Que voulait-il dire ? Serait-ce plus judicieux de garder ça pour eux comme une sorte de jardin secret ou de ne rien dire afin d'enterrer tout ça comme ils avaient voulu le faire chacun de leur côté en vain ?

-On pourrait garder ça pour nous deux, poursuivit-il simplement.

-Ca serait une idée.

Neville regarda sa montre en écarquillant les yeux avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard, dit-il en se rhabillant.

-Pressé de retrouver la petite Miss Ellington ? demanda Daphné subitement.

Neville la regarda en biais avant de rire doucement préfèrant ne pas relever cette petite remarque qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Daphné se demandait si elle venait de dire ça tout haut.

-J'aimerais qu'on se revoie toi et moi, lui dit-il soudainement.

Cet aveu eut également l'effet d'une claque, pensa Daphné. Ou plutôt d'un baiser soudain auquel elle ne s'attendait pas mais qui lui plaisait énormément, comme celui échangé au village. Il voulait la revoir. Daphné se surprit à penser que ça ne serait finalement pas si mal. Mais ce serait trop facile de l'accepter immédiatement comme si elle était une femme désireuse d'être avec un homme tel que lui. Est-ce qu'elle voulait être avec lui ? Il était bien trop tôt pour le dire. Est-ce qu'elle voulait recoucher avec lui ? Oh que oui ! Mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un langoureux baiser dans lequel ils auraient très bien pu se perdre tous les deux.

–Laissons le destin décider. Un peu comme aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.

-D'accord, accepta Neville. Le Gryffondor qui n'a jamais été arrogant de sa vie pourrait forcer le destin.

-Et la perfide Serpentard sèmera la route d'embuche, tu peux en être persuadée.

Daphné l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en le poussant vers la porte. Une fois de retour dans son salon, elle se dit qu'il serait grand temps de ranger tous ses vêtements qui trainaient dans leur sacs et ne trouvaient pas de place dans son armoire. Il lui fallait une armoire plus grande.

 **000**

Hermione prenait son café dans la cuisine. C'était le weekend mais il était encore très tôt. Huit heures. Elle se maudissait à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait et regardait son réveil qui affichait un horaire indécent pour un dimanche matin. Elle voulait bien faire de véritables grasses matinées, mais la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait l'habitude de se lever après dix heures était soit parce qu'elle était malade, soit parce qu'elle passait des matinées que Drago avait aimé surnommer « matinées tous nus sous la couette » avant d'attaquer un weekend du bon pied pour suivre le train effréné de Callum et Helena, qui avaient tous les deux moins de cinq ans à l'époque.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un dans son dos l'enserrer la taille. Elle sursauta une milliseconde ayant été dupée par son cerveau qui lui avait fait croire que c'était Drago. Mais les mains qui lui serraient la taille, n'étaient pas celles de Drago, mais de Stanley.

-Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione se retourna et se laissa embrasser. Stanley piquait un peu. Il avait passé la nuit chez-elle après avoir été au théâtre. Il lui avait proposé de prendre quelque chose à manger à emporter. Hermione avait accepté à condition qu'ils aillent chez-elle. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à passer la nuit chez-lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu déjà debout ? Il faut que tu apprennes à te reposer ou tu vas frôler le burn-out.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. C'est quand je ne fais rien que je frôle le burn-out. Il y a du café si tu veux.

Stanley s'en servit et s'assit à côté d'elle tout en l'observant. Hermione lui semblait beaucoup plus sereine que l'hiver dernier, mais elle était très fatiguée. Ca se voyait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se repose plus qu'un simple weekend.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

-Pas grand-chose, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il faut que je nettoie un peu avant le retour de ma fille pour les vacances.

-Elle revient demain c'est ça ?

-Oui. J'ai hâte de la revoir. Elle me manque énormément. Elle va passer une semaine ici puis l'autre chez son père.

-Si je comprends bien, on ne va pas pouvoir se voir en dehors de chez toi la semaine prochaine.

-Les deux prochaines semaines, rectifia-t-elle.

Hermione vit le visage de Stanley se décomposer. Sans doute avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait se voir de plus en plus avec le temps et que ça deviendrait rapidement officiel, mais Hermione n'était vraiment pas prête à ça. Sa fille passait avant et elle voulait entièrement se consacrer à elle durant ses vacances, même si elle ne l'aurait qu'une semaine sur les deux.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise au courant pour nous, conclut-il.

-C'est trop récent toi et moi pour que je lui en parle. Beaucoup trop récent.

-Je comprends. Tu… tu n'as pas peur que… que ton ex-mari…

-Il ne dira rien.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Il pourrait dire quelque chose pour me blesser volontairement, mais il ne dira jamais rien qui pourrait blesser Helena. Ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, personne ne le divulguera, pas temps qu'Helena sera en dehors de Poudlard.

Stanley acquiesça simplement.

-Tu vas me manquer durant ces deux semaines.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-elle mi surprise, mi moqueuse. On se verra la semaine prochaine au travail.

-Ce ne sera pas pareil. Il faudra rester professionnel. Il est impossible que je face ça au Ministère (il la prit dans ses bras) ou ça (il lui embrassa le cou) ou encore ça.

Stanley l'embrassa franchement.

-Tu vas vraiment me manquer, répéta-t-il. Je vais te manquer ?

-Un peu, dit-elle évasive.

-Menteuse, rétorqua Stanley en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione l'avait certes dit sous le ton de l'humour mais elle se demandait si elle ne le pensait pas réellement. Sa fille lui manquait, elle en était certaine. Mais le degré de manque qu'elle aurait pour Stanley serait bien minime même incomparable, elle le savait. Et puis comme elle l'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, ils se verraient au travail. Il ne pourrait donc pas lui manquer.

 **000**

-Là ! Que tu es beau mon Drago !

Drago se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre pour la énième fois et n'aimait pas le reflet qui s'y dégageait. En particulier les deux têtes brune et blonde qui le regardaient avec fierté.

-J'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande envoyé en pâture à des lions affamées.

-Une lionne dans ce cas. Une lionne qui n'était pas une Gryffondor, dit Pansy en regardant Daphné pour avoir une confirmation.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Rappelez-moi pourquoi je fais ça ?

-Parce qu'en dehors d'Hermione, Daphné et moi avons toujours été celles qui arrivaient à te faire faire tout ce qu'on voulait, répondit Pansy en prenant le bras de Drago.

Daphné fit exactement la même chose par mimétisme.

-Tu as de la chance, tu as perdu une femme mais tu en as récupéré deux. Si on peut dire que tu nous a récupéré, parce qu'on était tout de même là bien avant Hermione.

-Et on sera toujours là après. Même à ton enterrement. On pleurera sur ta tombe, plaisanta Pansy.

-Misère, me voilà entiché d'une femme mariée et d'un célibataire endurcie parlant de mon hypothétique enterrement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

-Tu es devenu amie avec la femme mariée et la célibataire endurcie. Brune et blonde, tu as du choix ! Bon, tu aurais pu avoir une rousse aussi mais je ne suis pas sûre que Potter aurait apprécié que tu lui piques sa femme, lança Pansy.

-Parce que Blaise apprécierait que je te pique, je présume ?

-Jamais de la vie. Drago, promets-moi d'être correcte ce soir. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Tu es sérieuse, là ? lui dit-il. Vous me forcer à sortir dîner avec une femme que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de voir. Je ne peux rien promettre.

-Tu peux au moins nous promettre de ne pas l'embrasser ou de la repousser si elle le faisait ?

Drago jeta un regard curieux à Daphné qui affichait un petit air innocent. Il regarda ensuite Pansy qui acquiesça comme pour approuver ce que disait Daphné.

-Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est sensé être un dîner pour me caser ?

-Si mais… On trouvera forcément mieux pour toi. Là ce n'est qu'un dîner test. Donc pas de baiser, rien, nothing, nada. Simplement de la politesse.

-Ce ne sera pas difficile à promettre alors, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Essaie quand même de passer une bonne soirée, lui dit Daphné en lui faisant la bise.

-Sois sage et fais-nous ensuite un compte-rendu.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle le fera pour vous une fois que je l'aurai envoyé balader.

-Sois correct, Drago. Sois simplement correct.

 **000**

Lorsque Drago arriva devant le restaurant où il devait dîner, il fut surpris de voir que Philomena était déjà présente. En général, lorsqu'il sortait avec une femme (et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Hermione) il arrivait toujours en avance ou mieux, allait carrément chercher la personne en question directement chez-elle. Le simple fait qu'il arrive après elle lui confirma une fois de plus qu'il aurait mille fois préféré rester à son appartement.

Philomena lui adressa un sourire rayonnant auquel il avait du mal à répondre. Drago remarqua qu'elle était tout même plus apprêtée que lors du speed-dating. La robe qu'elle portait était un peu plus courte et un peu plus cintré, les talons beaucoup plus haut, le maquillage plus prononcé et ses cheveux lâchés. Drago pensait qu'il avait raison de penser qu'elle avait été au speed-dating plus en tant que journaliste que célibataire avide de rencontres.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Bonsoir. Je suis désolé pour le retard. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre.

-Non, ne vous en faites pas. Je viens juste d'arriver.

Drago prit cette réponse pour un mensonge afin de ne pas le vexer, mais il n'en avait que faire. Hermione elle, lui aurait fait la tête en lui disant que la prochaine fois qu'il serait en retard, elle lui poserait un lapin, une poule, un canard et tous les animaux de la ferme et de la basse-cour. Et elle l'avait fait.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le restaurant où on leur proposa rapidement une table pour deux dans un coin assez tranquille de la salle. Drago regarda en direction de la porte et évalua quel serait le chemin le plus court pour s'en aller en cas de désastre. Rester correct, il devait rester correct. Il l'avait toujours été. Ca ne serait donc pas difficile.

-Je dois dire que je suis assez contente que vous ayez accepté de dîner avec moi.

-Encore une fois, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit Drago en toute honnêteté. Mais j'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à Pansy et Daphné de nous organiser ce tête-à-tête.

-Oui. Je savais que vous l'auriez refusé si je vous l'avais proposé et je ne suis pas encore prête à recevoir un râteau de la part d'un homme.

-Parce que vous n'en avez jamais reçu ?

-Non jamais.

-Attendez-vous à ce que ça change, Philomena.

Philomena resta bouché bée face à cette réplique assez brutale. Elle aurait pu en être profondément vexée et sans doute qu'elle l'aurait été et serait immédiatement partie en faisant un scandale si ça avait un autre homme. Mais elle considérait Drago Malefoy comme un défi à relever et avait l'intention de réussir. Elle ferma sa bouche pour lui adresser un large sourire.

-En tout cas, ça a le mérite d'être franc. Je suis prévenue.

-Je suis honnête.

-J'avais compris.

Le sommelier arriva pour leur proposer la carte des vins. Drago fut assez étonné de voir que Philomena y connaissait quelque chose et qu'elle se chargeait de poser des questions à propos des boissons. Hermione n'y connaissait rien et avait entièrement confiance en Drago pour le laisser choisir. Il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de l'initier à l'art du vin et des alcools en général, mais Hermione n'avait jamais été adepte de ça et Lucius avait fini par montrer une certaine contrariété à voir son fils et sa belle fille vider les bouteilles de sa cave pour ça.

Philomena avait choisi un bon vin.

-Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, dit-elle avec un sourire fier.

-Vous n'êtes pas alcoolique, au moins ? demanda Drago.

-Quelle réponse vous conviendrait le mieux ?

-Oui je suis alcoolique, admit-il.

-Alors oui je suis alcoolique.

Drago se surprit à pouffer de rire. Il n'était visiblement pas face à une femme qui prenait facilement la mouche.

-Comment avez-vous connu Pansy et Daphné ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me suis inscrite à la leur agence alors qu'elles n'avaient pas encore de bureau à l'époque. Et en discutant avec elles j'ai réalisé qu'elles étaient sympas et qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide, alors je leur ai proposé d'écrire un premier article. Elles ont aimé et on a gardé contact. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Je n'ai jamais lu vos articles, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, ils s'adressent principalement aux sorcières. Dites-moi vous êtes toujours aussi franc, presque blessant envers les gens avec qui vous parlez ?

-Souvent oui.

-Vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une masochiste, mais ça me plait.

-Vous êtes masochiste.

-Votre ex-femme devait sans doute l'être aussi, alors ?

Le visage de Drago se referma immédiatement. Autant il se permettait de penser à Hermione tout en faisant des comparaisons entre elle et Philomena, (et Hermione gagnait le combat haut la main) autant il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on face allusion à elle lorsqu'il n'en parlait pas ouvertement.

Le regard de Drago se rétrécie légèrement, sans doute pour pouvoir mieux lancer des petits éclairs invisibles en direction de Philomena. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout intimider ou regretter la question qu'elle venait de poser.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis face à la journaliste ?

-Vous n'avez jamais été face à la journaliste, Drago. Mais comme je vous l'ai fait comprendre la semaine dernière, vous n'arrivez pas à vous détendre. Vous vous prenez beaucoup trop au sérieux donc de mon côté, je ne peux pas me détendre non plus et vous montrer qui je suis réellement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que tant que vous ne vous détendrez pas, je vous reproposerai un dîner.

-Qui vous dit que j'accepterai alors que nous n'avons pas encore fini celui-ci. Oh, je sais. Parce que vous passerez par Pansy et Daphné.

-Oh non pas cette fois. Ca, ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière. Je sais me débrouiller avec un homme, en particulier lorsqu'il me plait et vous, vous me plaisez.

-Mais Je ne fais rien pour ça.

-C'est justement ça qui me plait. Vous ne faites absolument rien pour ça.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans la séduction. Il avait justement tout fait pour ne pas l'être et surtout ne pas lui plaire. Il n'avait pas envie de lui plaire, il ne voulait plaire à personne. Pourtant il le savait, il plaisait sans le vouloir. Sans le vouloir… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça alors qu'il adorait plaire durant son adolescence. Il avait adoré plaire à Hermione, entrer dans un jeu de séduction pour la charmer, la faire rougir avant qu'elle cède. Il avait énormément ramé mais y était parvenu à son plus grand bonheur.

Il ne voulait pas plaire à Philomena, absolument pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas jolie, elle l'était comme beaucoup de femmes et elle l'intriguait aussi. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde être impressionnée par lui et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

-Parlez-moi de vous Philomena.

Elle ne s'en priva pas. Philomena était une fille unique d'une famille de sang pure. Elle avait été à Poudlard et faisait parti de la promotion 2001. Elle avait quatorze ans lors de l'anéantissement de Voldemort. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire de sa vie jusqu'au jour où elle avait vu une annonce pour devenir secrétaire chez _Sorcière Hebdo_. Elle y était restée cinq ans avant de répondre à une offre de la _Gazette_ où elle devait être l'assistante de Rita Skeeter qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. Drago avait tiqué à cette phrase. Personne n'aimait Rita Skeeter. Elle n'était qu'un parasite qui ne racontait que mensonges sur mensonges. Une fouille-merde, disait Hermione sans prendre de pincettes.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Drago proposa à Philomena de la raccompagner. Il considérait que c'était la moindre des choses à faire puisqu'elle l'avait attendu devant le restaurant.

-Croyez-le ou non, j'ai été très contente de dîner avec vous et je sais que nous dinerons ensemble à nouveau.

-Vous êtes bien sûre de vous.

-Il le faut bien, non ?

-Au revoir Philomena, dit-il simplement avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Attendez !

Drago s'immobilisa, se retourna avant de se faire surprendre par une Philomena agrippée à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il aurait dû la repousser immédiatement, dès qu'il l'avait vu s'approcher de lui. Il ne devait pas l'embrasser, il ne fallait pas. Mais il en fut incapable. Il se rendit compte qu'il répondait au baiser malgré-lui, malgré son cerveau qui lui disait de se dépêcher de faire un pas en arrière, tout de suite, maintenant. Mais ce fut elle qui recula.

-Je ne suis pas farouche, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Attendre le troisième rendez-vous, ce n'est pas mon truc. Au revoir Drago Malefoy.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez-elle alors que Drago pensait qu'il allait sans doute se faire tuer par ses deux meilleures amies.

 **000**

Après avoir posé les pieds à King's Cross et avoir été au restaurant avec ses parents, Helena leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller au cimetière. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Hermione et Drago s'étaient regardés avec le même air inquiet sur le visage. Helena n'avait été que deux fois au cimetière contrairement à ses parents qui, à une époque, s'y rendaient presque un jour sur deux. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'y rende tout simplement pour qu'elle ne finisse pas dans le même état qu'eux à chaque fois qu'ils en sortaient.

-S'il vous plait ? avait-elle demandé en finissant son jus de pomme. J'ai deux lettres à déposer sur sa tombe, je lui ai promis que je les lui donnerai.

Hermione et Drago n'aimaient pas trop lorsqu'Helena parlait comme si Callum était encore là, mais ils ne se voyaient pas lui dire qu'il était mort et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Helena le savait et en état parfaitement consciente, mais parfois, elle avait besoin de faire comme s'il était là et qu'il lui parlait vraiment. Comme dans son rêve qu'elle avait fait à Noël.

Ses parents avaient fini par accepter et ils s'étaient tous les trois rendus au cimetière. Ils étaient devant le portail et ses parents virent Helena hésiter un instant avant d'entrer. Il n'y avait personne, ou plutôt, il y avait quelques fantômes qui se baladaient ici et là. Mais autrement c'était désert.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

-Non pas tout de suite. Donnez-moi cinq minutes. Vous pourrez venir après.

-Ca va aller ma chérie, lui dit Drago.

-Je sais.

Helena prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans le cimetière. Le grincement du portail poussa les fantômes à tourner la tête vers elle. Puis ils reprirent leurs conversations comme si de rien n'était. Helena trouva rapidement la tombe de son petit frère. Elle se mit à genoux devant elle et y déposa les lettres.

-Elle a changé, dit Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour Drago.

-Pourdlard change, répondit-il.

Drago vit Hermione frissonner légèrement et eut la soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer un peu. Mais il savait qu'Hermione ferait un bon en arrière s'il le faisait. Elle devait sans doute maintenant avoir l'habitude d'être dans les bras d'Hamilton.

-Comment ça va avec ton collègue ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui assez surprise. Le regard doux et bienveillant qu'il avait eu en voyant Helena courir vers eux, s'était maintenant assombri en prononçant le nom de Stanley. Pourquoi se faisait-il autant de mal ? Il savait par Luna qui avait parlé avec Ginny que tout semblait parfaitement bien se passer entre Hermione et Stanley. Qu'avec lui les choses étaient simples et qu'Hermione ne se prenait pas la tête.

-Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ? demanda Hermione mal à l'aise.

-Tu vas parler de lui à notre fille ?

-Non. Et j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce ne me regarde pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant alors pourquoi il lui posait la question. Helena leur fit signe de venir la rejoindre.

-Moi aussi je sors avec quelqu'un. Elle s'appelle Philomena Spencer.

Hermione s'immobilisa alors que Drago lui passait devant pour rejoindre leur fille. Drago se maudit immédiatement après avoir sorti cette phrase. Cet affreux mensonge. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il ne sortait avec personne ! Philomena l'avait embrassé et était rentrée chez-elle, c'était tout. Elle lui avait peut-être dit qu'il lui plaisait, mais elle, ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était jolie, mais quelle femme ne l'était pas ? Et puis il avait vu le regard que lui avait lancé Pansy en venant chercher Victoria à la gare. L'information avait déjà filtré et il s'attendait à recevoir une beuglante de sa part et de celle de Daphné. Franchement il ne les comprenait pas. Il en était encore à se demander comment Blaise faisait pour supporter Pansy.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la tombe de Callum. Helena se leva et prit la main de son père puis de sa mère.

-Je lui ai souhaité un bon anniversaire en retard, dit-elle. Dix ans ce n'est pas rien.

-Tu as raison, lui dit Hermione.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans dire un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Helena était contente. Elle avait l'impression, l'espace de quelques instants, que toute la famille était réunie.

 _Tu vois Callum, j'ai réussi. Maman et papa sont tous les deux là avec moi, pour toi._

 **000**

* * *

 **Voici** donc le 14e chapitre de la fiction qui prend fin.

 **Neville** et **Daphné** ont encore cédé à leurs pulsions, vous avez vu **Hermione** et **Stanley** et **Drago** avec **Philomena** lors du fameux. Et Philomena a embrassé Drago ! **Si on peut dire que c'était vraiment un baiser.** Et vous avez un peu vu ce que Drago a fait ? Il a dit qu'il sortait avec Philomena à Hermione. **Comme ça, bam !**

 **Comment pensez-vous qu'Hermione va réagir ?** Parce qu'elle n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps dans ce chapitre.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura des vacances, de hydromel pas bu, un projet professionnel et une expression que j'aime bien "un koala (un des personnages) qui s'accroche à sa branche" (à un autre personnage).

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	15. Comment forcer le Destin

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comment allez-vous ce weekend ? Moi ça va, à part que j'ai voulu faire la maline au sport et que je me suis faite mal au dos, mais sinon tout baigne !

On s'approche de plus en plus de Noël les enfants ! Plus qu'une semaine avant que je me retrouve en vacances (pour une semaine) ! J'ai hâte !

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Drago n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, le pauvre. Ne t'en fait pas pour le côté fatigué d'Hermione. Elle dort très peu depuis ce qu'elle traverse ces dernières années. C'est plutôt normal. Mais non, ne déteste pas Drago ! Qui sait tu pourrais le regretter dans la suite de la fiction. Laisse tomber pour l'histoire du Koala, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Ce n'était qu'une métaphore sortie tout droit de ma tête. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Maelle**_ : Ah oui ! Neville et Daphné avancent (ou reculent) dans leur coin. Drago voulait surtout que Pansy et Daphné le laissent tranquille. C'est pour ça qu'il a accepté. Après il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que Philomena s'accroche à lui pour l'embrasser. Il allait s'en aller ! Par rapport au dérapage que tu aimerais avoir, il s'est en réalité produit avant la fiction et avant même l'OS/prologue. Je l'ai à peine mentionner je crois. Mais le dérapage a eu lieu et ça n'a pas empêché Drago de signer les papiers du divorce le premier. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Comment forcer le destin**_

Les vacances de printemps étaient passées bien trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Helena avait adoré passer la première semaine avec sa mère. Hermione lui avait fait la surprise de partir quelques jours au Pays de Galles avec ses grands-parents afin de vraiment se reposer. Elle avait été un peu triste de ne pas voir son père, mais elle lui avait envoyé des lettres tous les jours afin de lui décrire ses journées. Son père lui répondait immédiatement.

Hermione adorait observer la relation père/fille qu'il y avait entre eux. Helena était le petit trésor de Drago, la prunelle de ses yeux. Et ça s'était renforcé à la mort de Callum. Tout ce qu'il faisait à présent était pour elle et uniquement pour elle. Il savait que ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus était qu'il se remette avec sa mère, mais malheureusement c'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir à sa fille.

Hermione était un peu jalouse par moment, se disant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir ce même type de relation. Pas avec Helena parce qu'elle était déjà fusionnelle avec elle mais avec Callum. Son petit garçon.

La famille Granger avait passé ses vacances sur la côte ouest du Pays de Galles, profitant de la verdure du pays. Hermione avait reçu deux lettres de Stanley lui demandant comment se passaient ses vacances, mais elle n'y avait pas répondu. Dans un premier temps parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa fille se demande à qui elle écrirait et surtout, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie.

Aller au Pays de Galle était pour elle une manière de se couper du monde. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle avait des choses qui l'attendaient à Londres.

-J'aime te voir comme ça, ma chérie.

Hermione quitta des yeux le livre qu'elle étaient en train de lire et vit sa mère s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé qui était en terrasse.

-Me voir comment ? dit-elle.

-Je n'oserai pas dire heureuse mais calme et sereine. Ca faisait longtemps.

-Je suis avec Helena, papa et toi loin de la maison. Je ne peux qu'être bien, maman.

Hermione regarda sa fille et son père dans le jardin. Il lui apprenait à faire un bon swing avec son club de golf. Helena semblait bien s'amuser. Elle avait failli assommer son grand-père et Poussière avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Un hibou arriva, lâcha une enveloppe vers Helena qui la rattrapa au vol. Hermione reconnaissait le hibou comme étant Nuit, l'un des hiboux de Drago. Ce dernier vola vers Hermione à qui il donna des petits coups de bec inoffensifs en guise d'affection. Elle lui donna un peu de graines, de l'eau et le laissa se reposer.

-Il est si beau ce hibou, dit sa mère en le regardant.

-Drago a toujours su les choisir, répondit Hermione en le caressant délicatement.

Helena courut vers sa mère avec un large sourire.

-Papa a dit qu'on irait en Irlande la semaine prochaine ! Il y aura Victoria avec oncle Blaise ! Ce sera trop chouette ! Ces vacances sont trop tops !

-Tante Pansy ne vient pas ?

-Et bien… Papa n'a pas parlé d'elle alors je suppose que non.

-Chérie, où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Hermione en voyant sa fille entrer dans la maison.

-Je vais écrire une lettre à Victoria ! Attention Nuit, tu vas bientôt repartir !

Nuit agita ses ailes en guise de protestation. Hermione le caressa de nouveau pour le calmer. Helena prendrait un autre hibou. Nuit était vraiment épuisé pour l'instant. Henry lâcha un petit rire en s'asseyant en face de sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh rien. J'ai la nette impression que Drago a envie de donner à sa fille de merveilleuses vacances comme tu viens de le faire. Comme si vous étiez en compétition.

-C'est vrai que Drago avait dit qu'il ne prendrait pas de vacances. Il a changé d'avis pour Helena, c'est bien. Elle va bien s'amuser.

Et elle s'était bien amusée.

Après avoir passé sa première semaine au Pays de Galle, Helena s'était empressée de faire sa seconde valise pour partir en Irlande. Elle n'avait pas arrêté d'envoyer des lettres à Victoria pour faire des plans sur la comète à propos de ce voyage qui les excitait tant. Elles avaient fait part de la nouvelle à Eliott qui ne leur avait pas caché sa mauvaise humeur. Il voulait lui aussi partir en vacances en Irlande.

Elle était partie deux jours plus tard pour Cork où les Malefoy possédaient une demeure. La deuxième semaine de vacances avait été beaucoup plus luxueuse que la première. Pas de randonnée, peu de musée mais beaucoup de promenade en ville et d'amusement.

-Pourquoi tante Pansy n'est pas venue ? demanda Helena à sa meilleure amie.

-Maman a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre deux semaines de vacances et laisser tante Daphné se débrouiller toute seule. C'est dommage, mais je comprends. On a quand même fait pas mal de trucs toutes les deux. On a fait du shopping, on a été au théâtre. On a même passé deux jours à Brighton ! Maman adore Brighton. Je la trouve différente à chaque fois qu'on y va. Je pense qu'elle aimerait secrètement qu'on s'installe dans la maison là-bas. Papa n'aime pas trop y aller, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-C'est vrai que c'est sympa Brighton. Peut-être qu'on y retournera un jour.

-C'est sûre. Je demanderai à maman que tu viennes avec nous la prochaine fois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous faites comme cachotteries, les filles ? demanda Drago en allant sur la véranda. Il était suivi de Poussière qui se frottait contre ses jambes. Il aurait beau dire, ce chat l'adorait malgré-lui.

-On se disait que ça serait super chouette si on allait manger un bon gros hamburger ce soir ! dit Victoria en faisant un clin d'œil à Helena.

-Des hamburgers ? répéta Drago. A Cork ? Alors que nous avons des elfes prêts à vous cuisiner ce que vous voulez y compris des plats locaux ?

-Justement, ça leur permettra de se reposer un peu, répondit Helena avec un large sourire.

-J'imagine que tu n'avais pas d'elfe au Pays de Galles, ma puce.

-Non. Papi faisait la cuisine.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, marmonna Drago. Blaise ! Nos filles veulent manger Américain !

-Emmène-les à New-York ! put-il entendre à travers la maison.

-Chouette ! dit Victoria en sautillant.

-On ne s'emballe pas jeune fille, lui dit Drago.

Victoria se calma alors qu'Helena éclatait de rire. Elle était vraiment en train de passer de bonnes vacances.

 **000**

Neville avait opté pour une semaine de vacances en-dehors de Poudlard. A entendre par là, une semaine chez sa grand-mère. Neville adorait sa grand-mère et était enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée de la voir durant toute cette semaine. Mais il le regrettait bien vite à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait s'il avait trouvé, comme elle adorait le dire, _« une gentille petite femme prête à épouser mon Neville qui mérite d'avoir une vie de famille et surtout un fils qui ferait la fierté des Londubat. »_ A ça Neville répondait qu'il avait du mal à rencontrer quelqu'un en étant tous les jours à Poudlard.

-Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation si tu avais su garder la petite Hannah.

-Elle m'a laissé tomber au moment où je l'ai demandé en mariage, grand-mère. Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

-Quelle idiote ! pesta-t-elle. Ne pas vouloir épouser mon Neville ! Tu es un garçon parfait, toutes les femmes tombent à tes pieds ! Cette Hannah est une imbécile ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mon Neville, j'en suis sûre. Mais il faut que tu le fasses avant que ta vieille grand-mère ne passe l'arme à gauche, d'accord ?

-Tu ne passeras pas l'arme à gauche, grand-mère. Tu as à peine cent ans. Aïe !

-Bien sûr que si, ne raconte pas de bêtises ! s'irrita-t-elle après lui avoir donné une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Neville se frotta l'arrière du crâne tout en souriant. Sa grand-mère ne manquerait jamais de caractère.

Neville avait passé sa semaine à prendre soin de ses plantes et des plantes de sa grand-mère. Il avait rendu visite aux Potter, aux Weasley et aux Nott. Il avait appris que la petite Helena était partie en vacances avec Hermione et avait pensé que c'était une très bonne idée pour elles-deux. Puis un jour, alors qu'il nourrissait une de ses plantes carnivores, il décida de forcer le destin et transplana pour se retrouver devant l'appartement de Daphné. Il ne savait pas si elle était chez-elle mais avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Il avait frappé et n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant que la porte s'ouvre sur une Daphné étonnée et absolument pas apprêtée comme il avait l'habitude de la voir. Neville avait toujours considéré Daphné comme étant la femme la plus coquette qu'il connaissait, même plus coquette que Pansy. Mais là, elle n'avait rien de coquette en soi.

Daphné portait un vieux jean troué avec un débardeur blanc trop large et une chemise bleue ouverte. Elle n'était pas maquillée et pas coiffée non plus. Elle était naturelle.

-Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh… oui.

Daphné se décala pour le laisser entrer. Neville constata qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de sacs qui trainaient dans l'appartement. Daphné avait tout rangé après s'être achetée sa nouvelle armoire.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

-Tu as de l'hydromel ?

-Euh… oui. Installe-toi. J'arrive.

Daphné se rendit dans sa cuisine à la recherche de la boisson. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire chez-elle en pleine après-midi. Daphné eut une soudaine prise de conscience. Elle n'était absolument pas à son avantage ! Merlin, mais que devait-il penser d'elle ? Elle prit une casserole pour s'y regarder à travers. Elle était pâle à faire peur sans son maquillage. Elle lâcha ses cheveux, remonta son soutien-gorge et baissa un peu son t-shirt avant de se trouver parfaitement idiote de s'arranger pour Neville Londubat. Elle prit le verre et le lui apporta. Mais il n'y avait personne. Neville n'était pas là. Daphné regarda autour d'elle en clignant des yeux, craignant d'avoir rêvé, mais non. Nulle trace de Neville.

Etait-elle devenue folle ? Pensait-elle tellement au Gryffondor ces derniers temps qu'elle avait rêvé qu'il débarquait chez-elle ? C'était probable. Elle allait devoir parler de ça à Pansy parce que ça devenait grave.

Elle sursauta en entendant encore une fois sonner chez-elle. Elle en renversa carrément le verre sur son tapis. Daphné se trouva de nouveau nez à nez avec Neville. Ok, elle était vraiment folle. Elle se retourna histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas deux Neville sur terre. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire une quelconque remarque qu'il fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser, la soulevant immédiatement et la poussant à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? lui demanda-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je me suis trouvé très bête à attendre l'hydromel.

-Je l'ai renversé sur le tapis, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'en voulais pas de toute façon. Ta chambre ?

-Couloir première porte à gauche.

Neville dirigea vers le couloir et ouvrit la porte qui était à sa gauche. C'était la salle de bain.

-Non, non, ma gauche à moi, gloussa Daphné.

-Oh d'accord.

Neville ouvrit cette fois la bonne porte…

Daphné avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenue complètement folle parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, il lui semblait que Neville Londubat était simplement le meilleur coup qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de sa vie. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup d'hommes et avait toujours mené la danse avec eux. Mais Neville était le premier depuis longtemps et peut-être même le seul qui, lorsqu'il revenait ne se faisait pas rembarrer. Elle aurait bien voulu le repousser, mais il parvenait à la prendre au dépourvu. Il fallait que ce soit à son tour de le surprendre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose qui lui cloue un peu le bec à ce lion. Mais pour l'instant, elle se trouvait bien sur lui, dans ses bras, occupée à l'embrasser.

-Où est passé le Neville Londubat de Poudlard ? Empoté et pas sûr de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu l'as eu chez-toi il y a quelques minutes. Tu sais, celui s'est trompé de porte et surtout qui est parti puis revenu.

-J'ai cru avoir rêvé quand tu as disparu du salon.

-Et moi je me suis trouvé complètement idiot à débarquer chez-toi comme ça pour « forcer le destin ».

-On fait bien la paire tous les deux, alors.

-Ouais… dit-il en riant.

-Tu… tu dois retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Daphné en le voyant regarder sa montre.

-Non. Je passe la semaine en dehors du château.

-Ah ouais ? dit-elle en se redressant. Génial !

-Génial ? répéta Neville étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Je compte bien forcer le destin à mon tour et te garder un peu plus longtemps.

-C'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais…

-Tais-toi Londubat et profite.

Mais il devait retourner voir sa grand-mère, allait-il dire avant que Daphné l'embrasse à nouveau. Merlin, pensa-t-il, il goûtait de plus en plus à l'interdit et commençait à adorer ça. Il était perdu.

 **000**

Les vacances étaient maintenant terminées. Il était l'heure pour les élèves de retourner à Poudlard pour un mois de cours avant les grandes vacances. Helena avait vraiment hâte de raconter ses vacances – sachant qu'elle serait régulièrement interrompue par Victoria – mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas laisser ses parents.

-Ca va passer vite ma chérie tu verras, lui dit Hermione. Tu réviseras tellement pour les examens que tu ne verras pas le temps passer, crois-moi.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Drago aurait eu un rire moqueur. Là il se contenta d'un profond soupir qui lui valut un regard assassin de la part d'Hermione.

-Elle est en premier année, ne lui mets pas la pression, dit-il.

-Je ne lui mets la pression, j'essaie de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que le mois de Juin va très vite arriver.

-En parlant d'examens ? Ca n'a rien de rassurant.

-S'il vous plait ne vous disputez pas, supplia Helena boudeuse. Ca ne ferait que gâcher les bons moments que j'ai passé, même si on ne les a pas passés tous les trois ensemble.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé ma puce, reprit immédiatement Drago en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas énormément me manquer.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi papa. Toi aussi maman.

-J'espère bien.

-Dis à papi que je continuerai à travailler mon swing avec le club qu'il m'a offert.

-Ne l'abîme pas, prévint Hermione.

-Je ferai attention. Ou au pire, je prendrai LE BALAIS DE SAM ! pour m'entraîner, dit-elle en haussant le ton.

-Essaie pour voir ! répondit-il alors qu'il était près de ses parents.

Les élèves montèrent dans le train qui partit à onze heures tapantes.

-Blaise, on se retrouve au bureau tout à l'heure. Il faut que j'y aille.

-D'accord.

-Tu vas voir ta petite-amie ? lui lança Hermione assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Le regard que lui adressa Drago avant de quitter la gare aurait pu la foudroyer en une fraction de seconde.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Blaise en s'approchant d'elle.

-Demande à ta femme, rétorqua Hermione avant de leur tourner le dos.

-Quoi ? fit Pansy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Philomena Spencer ! fit Hermione en se retournant. Voilà ce que tu as fait ! Ne te méprends pas, tu es sa meilleure amie et tu veux trouver quelqu'un pour lui, d'accord je comprends ! Mais Philomena Spencer ?! La fouille merde numéro deux de la _Gazette_?

-Tu n'as pas osé, dit Ginny à l'attention de Pansy.

-Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'il voie du monde, non ? Elle sort bien avec son collègue, elle ! dit Pansy en pointant Hermione du doigt. Et depuis bien plus longtemps que Drago sort avec Philomena. Et de toute façon, ça pourrait lui faire du bien !

-Mais c'est Philomena, enfin ! dit Ginny. Elle ne va rien lui apporter bon. Cette fille est une sorte de parasite avec un égoïsme montre qui flaire ce qui pourrait la mettre en avant ! Tu le sais, Daphné le sait et moi en temps que collègue de cette fille je le sais aussi !

-Oh, ça va ! Je sais mieux que vous ce qui est bon pour Drago ou non !

-Je suis son ex-femme, je suis mieux placée que toi pour savoir ce qui est bon pour lui, répliqua Hermione du tac-au-tac.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, tu es son ex-femme, ce qui te place deux à trois rangs derrière moi à présent. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je m'en vais. Moi aussi j'ai à faire !

Pansy planta Hermione et quitta la gare suivit de Blaise.

-Tu savais que Malefoy sortait avec elle ? demanda Ron à Lavande.

-Non, répondit-elle renfrognée. Elles se sont bien gardées de me le dire.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler à Helena ? demanda Ninon à Lyra et Niels qui avaient tout entendu.

-Non, répondit Niels. Il ne faut pas gâcher sa fin d'année à Poudlard. Elle avait déjà mal commencé…

-Tu veux dire qu'il vaudrait mieux lui gâcher ses vacances ? conclut Lyra.

-Non, je veux dire qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que ses parents lui parlent de ça. Ca commence à devenir un sujet assez sensible.

 **000**

Une fois rentrée chez-elle, Pansy balança son sac dans un coin et s'effondra dans le canapé du salon de la même manière que le faisait Blaise avant qu'elle ne rouspète parce qu'il abimait le meuble. Elle sentit Blaise s'asseoir sur le canapé, la poussant à mettre sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Dis-moi.

-Pourquoi avoir fait croire à Hermione que ça ferait du bien à Drago de sortir avec Philomena Spencer, alors que tu l'as incendié quand il s'est laissé embrassé par elle ?

-Pour faire naître la jalousie chez Hermione, dit-elle les yeux fermés. Et puis je pense que sortir avec elle fera comprendre à Drago qu'il n'y a pas mieux qu'Hermione pour lui. Parce que soyons honnête, Drago ne peut pas vivre sans Hermione et vice-versa.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourraient réaliser ça ? Ca pourrait aggraver les choses justement.

-Ca ne peut pas être plus grave que maintenant.

-Mais si tu avais tort ?

-Si j'ai tort, je cède mes parts à Daphné et je deviens une gentille mère au foyer.

-Pourvu que tu aies raison, alors. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié.

-Quoi ?

-Drago ne sort pas avec Philomena, il me l'a dit. Elle lui a envoyé une lettre pour lui proposer un autre dîner, mais il n'y a pas répondu.

-Vraiment ? dit Pansy en se redressant. Alors pourquoi il a fait croire à Hermione qu'il sortait avec elle ?

-Pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi allait de l'avant, je pense. Même si ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne t'a pas attendu pour tenter de la rendre jalouse. Bon, j'y vais. Tu bosses à la maison, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, je vais faire ça. J'ai décidé de rester ici pour aider Daphné la semaine dernière, mais je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu. Silence radio. Je l'ai seulement vu hier et elle me paraissait… bizarre.

-Daphné, bizarre ? Dans quel sens ?

-Anormalement heureuse, je dirai. Elle respirait le bonheur. Franchement, ça faisait peur.

-Un homme ? demanda Blaise avec un léger sourire.

-Elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse en sortant avec un homme, réalisa Pansy.

Elle regarda son mari qui éclata de rire soudainement.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-J'imaginais l'espace d'un instant que l'homme en question était Londubat.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule mais riant à son tour. Va travailler et garde un œil sur Drago.

-Comme toujours. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Blaise embrassa Pansy et quitta la maison.

 **000**

Il arrivait régulièrement, lorsque Lavande fermait sa boutique, d'aller dans celle qui se trouvait juste en face au lieu de rentrer directement chez-elle. La boutique de farces et attrapes de George et feu-Fred Weasley. Elle savait en y entrant qu'elle y trouverait réconfort et écoute comme si elle était chez-elle ou au Terrier. Et là, elle avait besoin de parler. Elle n'avait pas en tête de parler de ses faux déboires de couple avec Ron à George ou à Angélina, mais elle avait besoin de conseils.

-Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Ma belle-sœur préférée ! s'exclama George du haut de son échelle.

-Répète ça devant toutes tes autres belles-sœurs la prochaine fois, que je me sente tout à coup élevée sur un piédestal.

-Dimanche, au repas de famille. Je poserai une couronne sur ta tête.

-Si c'est la couronne qui enferme ta tête dans un ballon d'oxygène avec des goûts de dragée de Bertie Crochue à l'intérieur, ce ne sera pas un cadeau, dit Angélina en venant faire la bise à Lavande. Comment tu vas depuis ce matin ?

-Bien. Je suis venue pour vous parler d'un truc assez important.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda George le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je vais attendre que Ron arrive. Je lui ai dit que je serai ici.

Ron arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Angelina lui ouvrit et il put voir qu'ils étaient tous installés dans le fond de la boutique avec une tasse de thé chacun. Il embrassa Lavande et s'installa à côté d'elle. Un tasse lévita jusque devant lui et fut remplie d'un thé au citron par une théière volante.

-Alors ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On attend que ta femme veuille bien nous le dire, répondit George.

-Oui. En fait Ron le sait déjà mais je voulais qu'il soit là quand même. Voilà, alors j'ai… j'ai récemment fait ma compta et…

-Tu fais ta compta ? se moqua George.

-Oui, bon j'ai employé une comptable pour la faire à ma place. C'est pareil. Enfin bref. J'ai constaté qu'il y a une eu une hausse de fréquentation du salon de thé depuis le fameux événement de la St Valentin. Et ces bons résultats me poussent de plus en plus à vouloir ouvrir un salon à Pré-au-Lard.

-Nous sommes donc en train de parler business, là ? demanda George.

-Oui.

-Bien. Que toutes les personnes qui ne possèdent pas de commerce, sortent de la pièce !

-Je te demande pardon ? dit Angélina en tournant vivement la tête vers lui. Tu es vraiment en train de me virer ? Moi ? Ta femme ? La mère de tes enfants ? Celle qui sue sang et eau pour t'aider dans ta boutique et qui fait la compta à ta place ? Tu me vires de la conversation ?

-Non…, changea rapidement George d'avis en de tassant de plus en plus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Sinon je pars immédiatement sur les terrains de Quiddich pour devenir entraineur. Je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir un poste !

-Non, je n'ai rien dit, dit-il tout en continuant de se tasser sous le regard moqueur de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? reprit Lavande.

-Et bien, on a bien une boutique à Pré-au-lard qui marche mieux que Zonko, alors oui, tu peux faire ça. Seulement tu vas avoir beaucoup de concurrences avec principalement Mrs Piedoddu, suivi de Mrs Rosmertta et Alberfoth maintenant. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas il y a vingt ans.

-On s'en rappelle, dit Ron en se remémorant la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à la Tête de Sanglier pour organiser ce qui était devenue l'Armée de Dumbledore.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire concurrence au Trois Balais et à la Tête de Sanglier, mais pourquoi pas au Salon de thé de Mrs Piedoddu. Et puis je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être un repère pour les amoureux dont les hormones s'agitent.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention d'ouvrir une boutique à Pré-Au-Lard pour avoir un œil sur Cassandra et bientôt Niels ? fit Angelina et regardant George qui faisait comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Ce sera un plus, avoua Lavande. Et puis on pourra voir les enfants une fois par mois quand ils iront au village.

-Voir ma Cassie une fois par mois alors qu'elle est à Poudlard, ça serait super, dit Ron un brin rêveur.

-Oublie tout de suite Ronny, les enfants n'iront JAMAIS dans votre boutique. Ils préféreraient se casser un bras, une jambe ou pire aller chez la concurrence plutôt que d'aller te dire bonjour parce que je cite « Non mais c'est trop la honte papa, tu vois ! » fit George en tentant d'imiter sa fille.

-Heureusement que Roxanne n'est pas là pour t'entendre, lui dit Angelina.

-Il faudrait faire une étude de marcher pour savoir où vous allez. On va vous aider, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Les Weasley vont prendre le pouvoir à Pré-au-Lard !

-C'est le Brown's Cafe, insista Lavande. J'en ai eu l'idée bien avant de sortir avec Ron.

-Oui, mais tu étais déjà avec moi quand tu as ouvert la boutique. Et maintenant nous sommes mariés, on a deux enfants et tu vas en ouvrir une deuxième. Une fois que ce sera fait, on exportera ça à l'international !

-Oui ! s'exclama George à la place de Lavande. Il faudra en ouvrir en France et Bulgarie !

-Et en Espagne ! renchérit Ron.

-Les boutiques seront l'une en face de l'autre, comme ici !

-Les clients iront dans ta boutique puis ils viendront prendre une collation dans le salon de thé !

-Ce sera une entreprise familiale !

-Et les enfants reprendront l'affaire !

Angelina et Lavande regardèrent leur mari respectif faire des plans sur la comète pour leur avenir professionnel à chacun et à celui de leurs enfants.

-Un truc plus fort à boire dans ta tasse, ça te dit ? chuchota Angelina à Lavande.

-Ouais. Laissons-les rêver encore un petit peu.

 **000**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le retour des élèves à Poudlard. Quatre semaines étaient passées depuis que Drago avait dîné avec Philomena. Comme Blaise l'avait dit à Pansy, Drago ne sortait pas avec Philomena et pour cause, il n'avait répondu non pas à une mais à trois lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyées. Une par semaine. Elle n'y avait pas mis grand-chose. La première lettre relatait simplement qu'elle avait apprécié dîner avec lui et qu'elle espérait que ça se reproduise. La deuxième lettre mettait simplement le nom d'un restaurant avec une demande de confirmation pour savoir si l'endroit plaisait à Drago et la troisième lettres donnait, en plus du nom d'un restaurant, une date et une heure. Mais Drago n'avait pas non plus répondu à celle-là en sachant pertinemment que ça signifiait qu'il lui poserait un lapin.

Mais Drago ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à sortir avec une autre femme. Ca aurait pu changer en sachant qu'Hermione était avec Stanley ou tout simplement lorsqu'il avait lancé ce mensonge à l'entrée du cimetière au début des vacances. Mais non. Rien n'y faisait. Blaise lui avait demandé s'il avait apprécié le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, avait-il répondu.

Oui, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser qui l'avait tout de même un peu surpris et qui l'avait rendu assez bizarre. Il n'avait pas embrassé de femme depuis tellement longtemps selon lui, qu'il avait tout de même gardé ce moment en mémoire (ce qu'il s'abstenait de dire à qui que ce soit).

La quatrième semaine était passée et Drago s'attendait à recevoir une quatrième lettre de la part de Philomena, songeant qu'elle était assez tenace et ne cèderait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voudrait, à savoir lui. Seulement Philomena Spencer était du genre à réserver des surprises.

-Bonjour, bonjour !

Drago leva les yeux de son dossier en tentant de ne pas paraître surpris de la présence de la jeune femme sur son lieu de travail, alors que Blaise resta geste en suspend au dessus de son chaudron.

-Qui vous a permis d'entrer ? demanda Drago en se levant.

-Ta secrétaire. Très gentille, mais pas très compétente si tu veux mon avis. Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une interview de toi et elle m'a laissée entrer sans même vérifier mes propos. Bonjour !

Philomena fit quelques pas de plus et embrassa Drago d'un baiser franc. Elle fut obligée de le rompre lorsque le chaudron de Blaise explosa après qu'il ait lâché sa poudre de scarabée un peu trop vite.

-Comme on ne s'est pas vu depuis le dîner et que tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres, je me suis dit que je devais directement venir ici te voir pour te proposer un déjeuner. Ca reste moins effrayant qu'un second dîner. Tu as de la chance, je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur pour ce silence volontaire.

-J'étais en vacances avec ma fille, répondit immédiatement Drago.

-Mais pas pendant un mois. Il faut que tu te fasses pardonner Drago Malefoy. Alors allons déjeuner.

Phliomena lui donna un autre baiser et quitta le bureau.

-En tout cas, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, commenta Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Drago.

-Tu vas déjeuner, tiens ! Sinon cette histoire va virer au harcèlement.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Drago rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Oh, et Drago ?

-Quoi ?

-Sortir avec une femme ne signifie pas que tu finiras ta vie avec. Ne pense pas à ça, ne pense pas à elle. Profite comme tu peux, c'est tout.

Drago acquiesça sans rien dire et quitta son bureau.

 **000**

* * *

C'était le **15** **e** **chapitre** de la fiction.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **Helena** est partie au Pays de Galles avec sa mère en Irlande avec son père. **Neville et Daphné** continuent toujours de se rapprocher un peu plus et **Lavande** a des projets professionnels qui lui tiennent à cœur.

 **Philomena** est de retour et ne va pas lâcher **Drago** comme ça ! **Que pensez-vous de la phrase de Blaise ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura le début des vacances d'été !

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	16. La Première Rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comment ça va ? Est-ce vous aussi vous êtes en **Vacances !** Pour une semaine pour ma part mais, Vacances ! Ou vous travaillez pour les fêtes de fin d'années ? J'espère que non. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir un peu de repos parce que je n'avais pas eu de vacances depuis Juillet dernier.

Enfin Bref ! Je vous présente le chapitre suivant, parlant du début de l'été chez nos héros préférés.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Drago est un peu perdu en fait. Pour l'instant il se laisse aller au gré du vent sans vraiment savoir où ça va le mener. Mais il finira pour reprendre le dessus. Les vacances allaient forcément se passer séparément puisqu'Hermione et Drago son divorcés ;) Il va se passer beaucoup de chapitres avant que certaines choses se produisent. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début. Un peu de patience. Si tu lis bien, Niels dit justement qu'il ne faut absolument rien à dire à Helena. Donc lui en tout cas ne dira rien. En effet ces vacances d'été vont être assez importantes. Merci pour la review !

 _ **JRB**_ : Un peu patience. Il va falloir attendre. Drago et Hermione n'en sont qu'au début de leur divorce si tu regardes bien. La complexité des sentiments. Merci pour la review !

 _ **MMalfoy34**_ : Oui je suis sûre et certaine que c'est un Dramione et surtout une romance. Comme l'a dit Pansy dans un chapitre précédent, ce n'est pas parce qu'on divorce qu'on s'aime plus. Tant qu'il y a de l'amour, aussi complexe et douloureux soit-il, il y a de la romance. Donc oui, c'est un Dramione !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16 : La Première Rencontre**_

 **Eté 2016**

Comme l'avait dit Hermione à sa fille, la fin de l'année arriva à vitesse grand V. Helena ne s'en était pas rendue compte tant elle avait vécu de très bons moments entre les derniers matchs de Quiddich – Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe – les devoirs faits en extérieur ou tout simplement les petites siestes au coin du saule pleureur avec ses amies. Helena s'était trouvée d'attaques pour affronter ces grandes vacances durant lesquelles elles comptaient bien s'amuser.

-Alors, petit bilan ? demanda Cassandra aux première année.

-J'ai trop hâte d'être à l'année prochaine pour ne plus faire partie des petits qu'on regarde de haut !

-Qui te regardait de haut ? demanda Sam à Victoria.

-Ciaran !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je regarde tout le monde comme ça. Même Lyra !

-Et c'est pour ça que Lyra te donne des claques à l'arrière du crâne, conclut Helena.

-Je devrais faire ça la prochaine fois, dit Victoria alors que Ciaran lui tirait la langue.

-Niels sera là en septembre, réalisa Cassandra.

-Et un Weasley de plus à Poudlard, un !

-Tu as quelque chose contre les Weasley, Nott ? demanda Fred. L'union fait la force je te signale. Quand nous sommes tous réunis, nous détruisons tout sur notre passage, et on pourrait te détruire, toi !

-Calme-toi Freddy, calme-toi, lui dit Roxanne. Il est légèrement surexcité depuis hier soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il vient de réaliser qu'on passera nos BUSE l'an prochain. Ca le terrifie.

-Ca ne me terrifie pas du tout. Mais si on les rate, maman nous égorgera.

-Pas si on devient préfets.

-Mais arrête Roxy, tu sais très bien qu'on ne sera pas préfets. Nous sommes les enfants de George Wesaley, jumeau de Fred. Autant laisser ce poste à Cassie puis à Niels.

Roxanne bouda un peu. Elle aurait bien voulu être préfète, elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capitaine de Quiddich et ne voulait pas l'être pour ne pas ressembler à ce que sa mère fût lorsqu'elle avait été promue à ce poste. Le souci était qu'elle n'était pas la plus exemplaire des élèves et qu'elle aimait bien briser les règles avec son jumeau. Mais être préfète lui permettrait au moins de ramener un insigne à la maison. Elle laisserait Fred rapporter le trophée lorsqu'il serait capitaine de l'équipe.

-On dirait Tante Daphné là-bas, remarqua Helena alors qu'ils descendaient de la calèche pour monter dans le Poudlard Express.

-Mais si c'est elle. Tante Daphné ! s'exclama Victoria.

La petite Zabini sauta hors de la calèche et courut vers sa marraine pour la serrer contre elle. Daphné ouvrit les bras pour également accueillir Helena qui venait vers elle.

-Coucou mes jolies. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui très bien. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et bien elle avait prévu de rendre une petite visite à leur très cher professeur de botanique pour lui faire une petite surprise. Mais elle n'allait quand même pas dire ça à ses nièces chéries au risque de voir leur petite bulle fragile et innocente exploser.

-Je me promène et fais les boutiques. Vous savez que j'adore faire ça. Et puis je vais acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire Vicky chérie.

-Oh oui ! Mon cadeau ! dit-elle surexcitée. C'est quoi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Allez, montez dans le train toutes les deux. On se revoit à la maison.

Les deux petites suivirent leurs amis. Daphné attendit qu'ils soient tous bien montés dans le train pour reprendre sa route vers le château. Elle sourit une fois qu'elle traversa le portail. Elle se sentait chez-elle. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprécier le parc du château la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait traversé et se permit de le faire à présent. Tous ses souvenirs d'adolescence lui revinrent en mémoire. Des joies, des peines, des frayeurs. C'était l'endroit où elle s'était construite.

Elle passa à côté de la serre en songeant que ce devrait être un endroit sympa pour s'envoyer en l'air. Peut-être était-ce un fantasme caché de Neville ? Ce serait assez drôle de savoir. Elle arriva rapidement devant les appartements de Neville et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Il n'était pas là. Ou du moins, il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Elle entendait l'eau de la douche couler et se dit que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée de l'y rejoindre. Elle se déshabilla et entra discrètement dans la salle de bain. Il était bien sous la douche. Elle y entra silencieusement et se mit en face de lui. Neville avait du savon sur le visage et ne voyait donc rien du tout. Mais il s'était immobilisé en sentant une présence près de lui.

-Qui est là ? dit-il les yeux clos.

Neville sentit les mains de Daphné sur son torse et relâcha sa respiration en la reconnaissant. Il se rinça le visage et put la voir, aussi mouillée que lui avec un large sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas normal que tu puisses entrer comme ça dans le château sans être vue.

-Je voulais te rendre une petite visite surprise. Tu n'es pas content ? demanda-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui.

-Si bien sûr mais...

-Alors... Surprise !

Daphné sauta presque sur lui, provoquant une petite glissade de la part de Neville qui aurait pu les faire atterrir sur le carrelage de la douche, puis l'embrassa. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de faire des surprises aux hommes. En général, c'était eux qui venaient vers elle et c'était elle qui régentait la courte relation qu'ils vivaient. Là, elle ne savait pas s'ils vivaient tous les deux une relation, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré-elle en pensant à Neville. Pansy l'avait d'ailleurs déjà vu complètement béate et elle s'était promise d'être beaucoup plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Alors qu'ils s'habillaient sans échanger un seul mot, Daphné en profita pour s'asseoir sur lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais en France pour la coupe d'Europe.

-Ca je sais, j'y vais aussi. Tout le monde y va. Mais tu fais quoi avant et après la coupe d'Europe ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Pourquoi ?

-Pars avec moi.

-Et tu vas où ?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais je ne compte pas rester tout l'été en Angleterre, ça non. J'irai forcément passer une semaine ou deux avec mes parents, ma sœur et ses enfants si je ne change pas d'avis au dernier moment mais à part ça, Daphné Greengrass prend le large et tu vas partir avec moi.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Et si je n'en avais pas envie ?

-Londubat, tu as forcément envie de passer tes vacances avec moi. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas tant pis. Je trouverai sans doute un autre homme qui voudra passer du temps avec moi, dit-elle en se levant.

-Comment ça ? fit Neville en se levant à son tour.

-Je possède une agence de rencontre. Je peux piocher parmi la longue liste de célibataires que…

Neville franchit l'espace qui le séparait de Daphné et l'embrassa. Il pouvait la sentir sourire contre ses lèvres.

-D'accord, partons en vacances ensemble.

 **000**

Helena avait vite remarqué que quelque chose clochait lorsqu'elle était arrivée vers ses parents en descendant du train. Les étreintes de ses parents étaient toujours chaleureuses mais elle les avait aussi sentis tendu. Elle avait décidé de ne pas y penser en se disant qu'elle se faisait peut-être des idées. Helena voulait pour une fois être optimiste parce qu'elle souhaitait vivement passer des vacances aussi extra que celles du printemps dernier.

-Tout ça pour dire que je suis la meilleure élèves des Serdaigle de première année et des quatre maisons confondues. Victoria est la première des Serpentard. Je l'ai sentie un peu tiquer quand on a dit que j'étais la meilleure élève des quatre maisons, mais elle ne m'a rien dit.

-Elle te fait la tête ? demanda Drago.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Alors ça ne doit pas être bien grave chérie.

-Oh, d'accord.

Helena termina sa tarte au citron dans un silence qu'elle trouva extrêmement pesant. Il y avait forcément quelque chose et ça l'angoissa subitement. Que semblaient-ils avoir si peur de lui dire ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire qu'un décès, parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ses parents ne pouvaient que lui annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle de ce genre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en poussant sa petite assiette. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Rien ma chérie, tout va bien, se dégonfla Hermione. Nous sommes simplement heureux que tu sois là. Tu vas voir, on va passer de super vacances. Et puis on va avoir notre petit séjour en France.

Le regard qu'Helena et Drago lui lancèrent était sensiblement le même. Hermione avait dit ça avec une voix anormalement aiguë qui signifiait qu'elle n'osait pas dire ce qui l'angoissait. Hermione rougit sévèrement en s'en apercevant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous tirer les vers du nez alors dîtes-moi ce qui se passe avant que maman devienne une véritable soprano. Il y a un problème avec les vacances ? Vous n'avez pas pu prendre de congés ? Il y a un problème avec grand-père Lucius et grand mère Narcissa ? Ou avec Mamie Jean et Papy Henry ?

-Non, répondit Drago.

-Alors quoi ? On dirait deux enfants ayant été pris en faute alors que c'est moi l'enfant. Alors dîtes-moi ce qui se passe, maintenant.

Helena venait de donner un ordre a ses parents, elle le savait. Mais l'angoisse qui se dessinait sur le visage de sa mère et la non-réaction de son père la rendait très nerveuse. Elle vit ses parents communiquer avec le regard comme ils le faisaient avant. Elle aurait pu s'en réjouir mais le fait qu'ils ne sourissent pas lui faisait bien comprendre qu'ils ne lui cachaient pas un cadeau de fin d'année pour ses bons résultats à l'école. Drago décida de se lancer.

-Ce qu'on a à te dire c'est que… ta mère et moi… Ta mère et moi sommes en couples avec d'autres personnes.

Helena semblait s'être transformée en statue de sel. Elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. Il n'y avait que ses yeux qui regardaient alternativement sa mère qui semblait se faire toute petite et son père qui la regardait à peine.

-Tu… tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Ce que ton père vient de dire, c'est que j'ai un petit ami et ton père aussi a une petite amie, dit Hermione en terminant la phrase d'une voix sombre.

Ah si, elle avait bien compris. Elle avait parfaitement saisi ce que son père avait dit. Et en effet, comme elle l'avait imaginé, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Et une de plus. Helena sentit une boule se former dans son estomac et qui lui faisait mal. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Comment pourraient-ils se remettre ensemble s'ils étaient en couple avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle détestait déjà ? C'était qui d'abord ?

Helena avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait encore une fois autour d'elle. C'était un mur supplémentaire qui fragmentait sa famille un peu plus chaque jour. Elle regarda ses parents, passablement furieuse, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Dites-moi, c'est quoi votre but dans la vie à part vouloir me rendre malheureuse un peu plus chaque jour ? Parce que je peux vous dire que vous y parvenez très bien tous les deux ! Au moins une chose sur laquelle vous vous accordez depuis le divorce !

-Ne dis pas ça, fit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

-Si je vais le dire ! reprit Helena un peu plus fort tout en récupérant sa main. Parce qu'à part me saper le moral et me gâcher le peu de bonheur que j'ai pu avoir récemment, vous ne savez rien faire d'autre !

-Tu sais très bien qu'on ne souhaite que ton bonheur, au contraire, répondit Hermione elle aussi en larme à présent. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa fille pleurer. Ca la faisait pleurer automatiquement.

-Non, c'est faux ! Si vous teniez un temps soit peu à mon bonheur, vous n'auriez jamais divorcé ! Jamais ! J'avais pour une fois espéré qu'on puisse passer de bonnes vacances cet été, comme au printemps dernier ! Même si on n'était pas tous les trois ensemble ! Et puis il y avait le voyage en France avec tout le monde qui aurait pu être extra, mais il a fallu que vous gâchiez ça avec votre égoïsme vos conneries !

-Helena, ça suffit ! fit Drago en haussant le ton. Tout le restaurant tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'Helena essuyait rageusement ses larmes.

C'était bien la première fois que Drago élevait la voix sur sa fille.

-Tu sembles avoir oublié à qui tu t'adresses ! Nous ne somme pas Victoria ou Eliott, nous sommes tes parents et tu n'as pas à nous parler comme tu viens de le faire, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-A ton avis de qui je tiens ça, hein ? Ca finit par être contagieux d'avoir des parents qui ont passé leur temps à se gueuler dessus plutôt qu'à discuter comme des gens civilisés !

-Helena, ton langage, reprit Hermione.

-Il ne changera pas tant que vous serez en couple avec des gens que je déteste déjà ! Comme ça vous saurez tous les deux ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir ce qu'on souhaite !

En cet instant, en regardant tous les deux leur fille âgé de douze ans, Drago et Hermione eurent la même réflexion avec un point de vu bien différent. Drago pensa qu'Helena ressemblait énormément à sa mère lorsqu'elle s'énervait et Hermione trouvait que sa fille ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

Maintenant que c'était dit, il y avait une autre étape à franchir : les présentations. Et vu la réaction actuellement de leur fille, Hermione et Drago comprirent que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

 **000**

-Helena ! Helena reviens ici ! Tu n'as pas à me tourner le dos !

Helena s'arrêta dans les escaliers, soupira et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère qui était au pied de ces derniers. Elle semblait en colère, sa fille l'était également et Drago serait sans doute dans le même état s'il avait été là.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne te reconnais pas, lui dit Hermione.

-C'est toujours moi. C'est juste que pour une fois je ne suis pas triste, je suis de mauvaise humeur et surtout en colère. Ca change, j'imagine.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me tourner le dos ! lui dit Hermione alors que sa fille s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

Hermione monta les escaliers et ne prit pas la peine de frapper pour entrer dans sa chambre. Helena était assise en tailleur avec Poussière dans les bras. Hermione avait soudainement l'impression de se voir à son âge, lorsqu'elle était en colère contre Harry et Ron. Elle s'assit également sur le lit et caressa Poussière qui se sentait l'âme d'un roi. Des caresses, des croquettes et il était heureux.

-Helena, il faut que tu comprennes que ton père et moi essayons d'aller de l'avant. Il faut qu'on vive nos vies sinon on ne pourra pas être heureux.

-Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que vous ne serez jamais heureux séparément, dit-elle les yeux larmoyants. Jamais. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis votre fille et que je souhaite que vous vous remettiez ensemble, mais parce que je sais à quel point tu as souffert quand papa est partie. Je sais qu'il a aussi souffert d'avoir pris cette décision. Je sais que vous n'avez pas cessé de vous aimer durant la période qui a précédé la signature et je sais aussi qu'au fond de vous, vous vous aimez encore. Mais vous êtes tellement butés que vous faites le contraire de ce que vous désirez et ça me dépasse !

-On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie, chérie.

-Je le sais. J'ai fini par l'apprendre. Je le rencontre quand ton copain ? Parce que j'imagine que vous m'avez dit ça dans l'optique de me les présenter.

-Ce soir, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Il vient ici dès qu'il finit son travail au Ministère.

-Un collègue ? en déduit Helena.

-Ta mère ne sort pas beaucoup, tu sais. J'espère que tu seras gentille avec lui.

-Ca déprendra de mon humeur.

-Et bien fait en sorte que ton humeur te rende plus gentille, dit Hermione en se levant du lit. Mais tu peux être une véritable teigne avec la petite-amie de ton père, je te l'autorise.

Helena ne réagit pas pensant que de toute manière, petit-ami de sa mère ou petite-amie de son père, elle ne comptait pas leur faire cadeau. Ses parents devaient se remettre ensemble et il était hors de question pour elle de les apprécier, même s'ils étaient gentils. Voilà pourquoi elle espérait qu'ils ne le soient absolument pas.

 **000**

La première chose que Drago fit en entrant chez-lui, fut de s'effondrer dans son canapé en lâchant un profond soupir. Il s'était douté que ça serait dur pour sa fille d'entendre que ses deux parents étaient en couple avec d'autres personnes, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se serait énervée et aurait balancé qu'ils étaient égoïstes et faisait une connerie.

Une connerie. Le mot en lui-même n'était pas l'un des plus vulgaire qui soit, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'entendre sortir de la bouche de sa propre fille. Pas devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il avait bien sûr serré sa fille dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé en lui promettant de passer de très bonnes vacances, mais Helena l'avait fusillé du regard sans un mot et lui avait tourné le dos. Comme sa mère aurait pu le faire, songea-t-il. Et cette petite pensée le fit sourire. Helena était une parfaite mini-Granger comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

-Tu es enfin rentré, entendit-il derrière lui. Je ne savais pas que récupérer ta fille à King's Cross prenait deux bonnes heures.

Drago ouvrit les yeux et put voir Philomena à l'envers. Elle contourna le canapé et s'assit dessus en mettant les pieds de Drago sur ses genoux. Philomena avait passé la soirée et la nuit chez Drago. Ne voulant pas paraître pressant, il l'avait laissée dans son appartement lui disant de prendre son temps pour se préparer. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait restée là à l'attendre. Il aurait pu ne pas revenir avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on a pris l'habitude d'aller au restaurant à chaque fois qu'Helena revenait de Poudlard.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, cette info m'avait échappée.

-Je lui ai dit pour nous deux.

-Si vite ? fit-elle surprise. Je ne pensais que tu ferais ça au bout de deux semaines.

-Je vais passer une bonne partie de l'été avec ma fille. Je ne voulais pas que l'info parvienne à ses oreilles avant que je le lui dise.

-Et comment elle a réagi ?

-Très mal, répondit-il honnêtement. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle te déteste.

-Je suis prévenue. Mais peut-être que tu te trompes. Peut-être qu'on va bien s'entendre elle et moi.

-J'en doute fort. Elle a dit qu'elle vous détestait déjà toi et le petit ami d'Hermione.

-Parce que vous vous êtes mis à deux pour lui annoncer ça ? Vous vous êtes, pour une fois depuis le divorce, mis d'accord pour ça ?

-On a jugé qu'il fallait qu'on le fasse ensemble pour être sûr que…

-Que votre fille ne soit pas informée par d'autres personnes, répéta Philomena en roulant des yeux. Oui, bien sûr…

-Quoi ? fit Drago en sentant le ton de la voix de Philomena se durcir.

-Rien, soupira-t-elle. Je voulais simplement attendre ton retour et tu es là. Alors je vais m'en aller. (Philomena se pencha vers Drago pour l'embrasser) J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble cet été. Après tout ça serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir.

-On verra.

Philomena s'en alla. Drago lâcha un long et profond soupir en se disant que cet été ne commençait pas sous de meilleurs auspices.

 **000**

Helena avait décidé de ne faire aucun effort contrairement à sa mère. Elle l'avait vu hésiter entre plusieurs robes et prendre tout son temps pour se maquiller tout en fredonnant. Sa mère ne fredonnait plus depuis très longtemps. Depuis que Callum était tombé malade. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle était heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse avec un autre homme que son père.

Helena avait voulu écrire une lettre longue comme le bras à Victoria et à Eliott mais elle avait tellement pleuré sur le parchemin qu'elle avait vite abandonné. Et puis elle en raconterait beaucoup plus après ce dîner qui elle l'espérait, ne durerait pas.

On sonna à la porte. En temps normal elle se précipitait pour ouvrir quand elle savait qui devait venir, mais là elle avait décidé d'attendre que sa mère l'appelle pour descendre. Il était hors de question qu'elle les voie s'embrasser.

-Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? demanda Stanley en entrant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione en l'embrassant.

-Tu es magnifique.

-Merci beaucoup. Toi, tu es nerveux.

-Je vais rencontrer ta fille, ce n'est pas rien.

-Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas rien, fit Hermione en mettant les fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes dans un vase. Attends-toi à ce que ce soit tendu. Elle a vraiment très mal pris que je sorte avec toi.

-Oh… Donc j'ai raison d'être nerveux.

-Ca va bien se passer, tenta de le rassurer Hermione alors qu'elle avait énormément de mal à le croire. Je vais la chercher. Installe-toi sur le canapé.

Stanley vit Hermione monter les escaliers et tenta de prendre une profonde inspiration en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique qu'il l'imaginait. Helena Malefoy ne bondirait pas sur lui avec un couteau pour le planter en plein cœur. Ce n'était pas une petite fille instable, mais simplement une enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassurée. C'était ça. Il devait la rassurer sur ses intentions auprès de sa mère.

-Helena ma chérie, Stanley vient d'arriver.

-J'ai entendu, répondit-elle en tournant les pages de son livre sans même regarder sa mère.

-Tu veux bien descendre te présenter ? Il est là pour ça après tout.

-Donne-moi deux minutes, tu veux ?

Hermione ferma la porte de la chambre derrière elle, s'avança vers le lit et retira délicatement le livre qu'Helena faisait semblant de lire de ses mains.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Après tu me diras ce que tu penses de lui mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu descendes et que tu sois la fille que ton père et moi avons bien élevé. Tu peux fais ça pour moi ?

Dit comme ça Helena avait envie d'accepter et de descendre immédiatement les escaliers pour être cette fille parfaite que sa mère attendait d'elle. Helena n'aimait pas rendre sa mère triste et faire des choses à l'encontre de ce qu'elle demandait mais là, elle devrait faire une exception pour son bien. Elle avait l'impression d'être son père, de ne pas nécessairement faire ce qui s'apparente au bon choix, pour le bien des autres. Pour le bien de sa mère.

Le soupir qu'elle lâcha fut un point positif pour sa mère. Elle poussa sa fille à se lever de son lit et la retint un instant. Hermione prit une brosse et coiffa les cheveux de sa fille. Elle remerciait sans arrêt le ciel qu'Helena n'ait pas pris ses cheveux indomptables. Helena avait beaucoup de cheveux comme elle. Ils bouclaient comme les siens mais avaient pris la souplesse des cheveux de Drago, ce qui la rassurait.

-Voilà, tu es mieux comme ça. Allez on y va.

Helena suivit sa mère tout en lui tenant fermement la main comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le salon, Helena reconnut tout de suite le collègue de sa mère. Elle l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'elle avait passé ses journées au travail de sa mère. Elle se souvenait aussi de son père disant à sa mère qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. C'était donc vrai. Ca lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de le détester.

-Bonjour Helena, dit Stanley en se levant du canapé. Je suis heureux de connaître.

-On s'est déjà vu, répondit-elle bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Vous savez, à une époque où ma mère était encore mariée à mon père.

-Helena, ne commence pas. Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est qu'elle est heureuse de te connaître aussi.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Hermione et Helena s'affrontèrent du regard sous celui assez embarrassé de Stanley. Elle ne lui avait peut-être pas sauté dessus pour le poignarder mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu dans la vie de sa mère.

 **000**

-Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais une Serdaigle. Moi aussi j'en étais un à l'époque de Poudlard. Est-ce que la Dame Grise est toujours aussi morose ?

-Vous devriez témoigner un peu de respect envers la Dame Grise. Elle s'appelait Helena, comme moi et était la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle n'a pas eu une vie heureuse et méritait beaucoup mieux que ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors son air morose comme vous dites est tout à fait justifié, répondit Helena d'une traite n'aimant pas que Stanley essaie de lui faire la conversation en trouvant des points communs avec elle.

Il avait été à Serdaigle et alors ? C'était le cas de beaucoup de sorciers et ils n'étaient pas là à vouloir crier à la coïncidence. C'était ridicule.

-Et c'est une très bonne amie à moi, comme elle était amie avec tante Luna.

Si Helena ne venait pas de faire preuve d'insolence, Hermione aurait sans doute terminé la phrase de sa fille par un « Et toc ! ». Mais elle avait plutôt envie de se terrer dans un trou. Ce dîner était un véritable fiasco. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde avait la tête baissée dans son assiette. Hermione avait bien tenté de faire la conversation, mais c'était comme donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Ca n'avait aucun effet. Le seul point positif était que Stanley et Helena aimait ce qu'elle avait cuisiné.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher le dessert, dit Hermione en se levant.

-Je vais t'aider maman.

-Non, chérie reste. Faites la conversation sans moi.

Hermione lança un sort pour que les assiettes et les couverts la suivent dans les cuisines. Stanley et Helena étaient à présent seuls. Helena fixait intensément Stanley en se demandant quelle formule pourrait bien le faire disparaître à tout jamais alors que ce dernier réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour détendre l'atmosphère entre la petite fille de douze ans et lui.

-Tu sais Helena…

-Je ne vous aime pas.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une véritable gifle pour Stanley. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit avec un tel sang froid qu'on ne l'aimait pas. Il regarda Helena et réalisa qu'il avait devant lui non la fille d'Hermione Granger mais la fille de Drago Malefoy en personne. Elle lui adressait le même regard que celui que Drago lui avait lancé après l'avoir surpris en train d'embrasser Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, je ne vous connais pas. Mais vous êtes ce que j'appelle un obstacle à la réconciliation entre ma mère et mon père.

-Ecoute…

-Vous allez sans doute dire que je suis encore jeune et que j'ai du mal à me faire au divorce mais ça fait deux ans que mes parents sont séparés, deux années. J'aurais pu me faire à l'idée de cette séparation avec le temps. Accepter le fait que mes parents ne s'aiment plus. Sauf qu'ils s'aiment et que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ont divorcé. La mort de Callum les a poussés à faire les mauvais choix.

-Et tu penses que je suis un mauvais choix ?

-Non, vous êtes pire que ça. Vous êtes un choix fait par dépit. Ma mère vous plait sans doute, mais vous ne lui plaisez pas. Elle n'en n'aime qu'un et n'en aimera toujours qu'un. Voilà pourquoi je vais continuer de vous détester, que vous soyez gentil ou non, afin que ma mère arrête de faire des choix par dépit.

Stanley resta totalement scotché face au discours d'Helena. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui il faisait face. Elle ne ressemblait absolument pas à une fille de douze ans qui avait des préoccupations de son âge. Elle parlait et s'exprimait bien, posait ses arguments, fondés ou non et ne baissait absolument pas le regard en lui adressant la parole. Elle le considérait peut-être comme un obstacle, mais elle en était également un pour lui aussi, car Stanley ne comptait pas laisser tomber Hermione parce que sa fille lui disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire souffrir ta mère.

-Bien que ça aurait été à mon avantage, il y a plutôt intérêt parce qu'elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

-Et voilà le dessert ! dit Hermione en revenant de la cuisine avec tarte à la rhubarbe et une glace à la vanille.

-Ca a l'air très bon maman, mais je n'ai plus très faim.

-Oh. Tu es sûre ? Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-Oui, je crois simplement que j'ai un peu trop mangé. Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Helena se leva et se permit une dernière phrase.

-En temps que petit ami de ma mère je vous prierai de ne pas l'embrasser devant moi. C'était déjà dégoûtant quand elle le faisait avec papa, là ça me donnerait carrément envie de vomir. Bonne nuit.

-Helena ! Helena revient ici tout de suite t'excuser ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Et il n'a pas intérêt de passer la nuit ici, ni de partir en vacances avec nous parce que si ça arrive je peux te jurer que je ferai une fugue, maman !

La porte de la chambre d'Helena claqua. Hermione soupira en s'asseyant. Voilà comment était sa fille. Elle pouvait être la fille la plus polie et bien éduquée du monde puis lancer une vacherie au moment où personne ne s'y attendait, comme son père.

-Je suis désolée, dit Hermione confuse. Elle n'est vraiment pas comme ça en temps normal.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je la comprends, c'est dur de voir sa mère heureuse avec un autre homme que son père.

-Oui, sans doute, répondit Hermione d'une voix neutre.

Stanley se leva et se pencha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière recula légèrement en regardant les escaliers que sa fille venait tout juste de monter.

-Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, lui chuchota Stanley.

Il parvint à l'embrasser et Hermione se laissa faire.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors, alors…**

 **Helena** est maintenant au courant que ses parents son en couple avec d'autres personnes. Elle a rencontré **Stanley** avec qui elle n'a pas été du dos de la cuillère, elle fait la tête à **son père** , un peu à **sa mère**. **Notez** qu'elle ne sait toujours pas que son père sort avec **Philomena**. **Comment pourrait-elle réagir selon vous ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura l'anniversaire de Victoria, un mini gaffe et une réconciliation.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	17. Joyeux Anniversaire Victoria !

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Joyeux Noël !** Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Vos avez bien été gâtés par vos familles ? J'espère que oui !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Tu verras pour Philomena. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour voir la réaction d'Helena. Avec Hermione et Drago pour parents, Helena ne pouvait qu'avoir du caractère ;) Tu verras pour la réconciliation et non la gaffe ne vient pas de Philomena. C'est le genre de personne qui ne fait pas de gaffe involontaire. Ohlà, si tu savais. On les sentir passer ses vacances d'été, crois-moi. Tu sais quoi, je suis dans le même cas que pour Noël, mais je suis tellement désespérée que trois jours de RTT s'apparente à des vacance pour moi. Donc… VACANCES ! Merci pour la reveiw !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 17 : Joyeux Anniversaire Victoria !**_

Victoria était plus qu'heureuse, car aujourd'hui était son jour. Elle fêtait ses douze ans et le tout en grande pompe comme tous les ans. C'était l'avantage de naître durant l'été. On avait l'opportunité de faire une grande fête chez soi et d'y inviter tous ses amis. Victoria trouvait dommage qu'Helena soit née au mois de Mai car elle aurait trouvé ça génial de fêter son anniversaire avec sa meilleure amie.

Sa mère lui racontait souvent que lorsqu'elle avait eu trois ans, Victoria avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en réalisant qu'Helena et elle n'était pas des sœurs jumelles et n'avaient donc pas la même date de naissance. En voyant la tristesse de sa meilleure amie, Helena avait pris la main de Victoria pour souffler ses bougies avec elle. Elle avait été très heureuse et avait crié haut et fort qu'elle avait trois ans jusqu'à ce que son anniversaire arrive et qu'elle invite aussi Helena à souffler ses propres bougies. Eliott lui avait pleuré parce que ni Helena, ni Victoria ne l'avait invité à souffler leurs bougies. Elles s'étaient rattrapées l'année suivante.

Victoria avait passé les deux semaines qui avaient suivis son retour de Poudlard à choisir le gâteau parfait, les décorations parfaites et la robe parfaite pour être la parfaite petite princesse comme son père adorait l'appeler. Pansy lui disait souvent d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi au risque de faire de leur fille une véritable petite peste de Serpentard. « Comme toi à l'époque » avait plaisanté Blaise. Il avait été privé de sexe pendant trois jours. Mais il devait bien admettre que Victoria pouvait vraiment être très acariâtre comme sa mère quand elle s'y mettait.

-Maman ! Papa !

Victoria courut dans le jardin où se trouvait son père qui préparait les lieux pour sa fête d'anniversaire. Le gâteau était déjà là, une magnifique pièce montée de gâteau aux chocolat avec des perles de sucre avec un nappage à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard. Il y avait des dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue, des fondants du chaudron, des chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucre et autres friandises permettant d'exciter les enfants et d'épuiser les parents. Voilà pourquoi Blaise avait discrètement rempli le bar à alcool au cas où.

-Comment tu me trouves papa ? demanda-t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Tu es très jolie ma petite princesse, comme toujours.

-Tu ne m'as même pas regardé ! fit-elle en tapant du pied.

-Mais bien sûr que je te regarde Vicky. Tu es… Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exprima-t-il en regardant sa fille. Mais qu'est-ce que… Pansy !

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce que… Victoria Laureen Zabini, que viens-tu de faire ?! demanda Pansy horrifiée.

-Je me suis préparée pour mon anniversaire, dit-elle avec évidence. Je ne suis pas jolie maman ?

-Non, non, non, je n'appelle pas ça se préparer, j'appelle ça plonger sa tête dans un pot de peinture ! s'alarma Blaise.

-Mais papa…

-Tu n'as que douze ans, tu n'as pas à te maquiller comme ça !

En effet, Victoria n'avait pas fait que se préparer pour son anniversaire, elle s'était maquillée. Beaucoup trop maquillée. Elle portait une jolie petite robe à fleurs blanches et des ballerines noires. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux noirs et frisés. Tout était parfait, excepté le fameux maquillage qu'elle avait déniché dans les affaires de sa mère et qu'elle avait décidé de mettre. Ayant une carnation de peau légèrement plus foncée que celle de sa mère, Victoria avait le teint blafard, un rouge à lèvre affreusement criard, un blush trop prononcé et du fard à paupière bien trop charbonneux.

-Maman ! fit-elle en se tournant vers Pansy.

-Ton père a raison mon cœur, tu n'as que douze ans. Allez viens.

Victoria suivit sa mère jusque dans la salle de bain en boudant. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et attendit que sa mère la démaquille correctement.

-Je voulais simplement être jolie pour mon anniversaire, dit-elle toute penaude.

-Je sais chérie et je te comprends parfaitement. J'ai fait la même chose à ton âge.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père, oncle Drago, oncle Théo et surtout à tante Daphné. Ils te diront tous la même chose.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas de ton âge. Le maquillage n'est pas pour les petites filles.

-Mais je ne suis pas une petite fille, je suis une adolescente !

-Non chérie, tu n'es pas encore une adolescente et même si tu l'étais, j'ose espérer que tu attendrais encore un peu avant de te maquiller. Il y a quand même des choses plus importantes que ça, non ?

-Oui, affirma Victoria. Les garçons.

-Il serait préférable pour ton père que tu attendes aussi pour ça, dit Pansy en riant. Voilà, tu es parfaite.

Victoria se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Victoria ne se trouvait pas parfaite, elle se trouvait insipide, sans allure, pas comme Pansy. Elle voulait être comme sa maman et comme sa marraine. Belle, élégante et élancée, faisant chavirer les garçons de Poudlard. Elle voulait être comme sa mère à son âge. Mais Victoria n'avait pas encore compris que la Pansy entre onze et dix-sept ans n'était pas du tout la Pansy d'aujourd'hui.

-Tu es la plus jolie des petites filles de douze ans et tu sais pourquoi ? (Victoria secoua la tête de gauche à droite) Tout simplement parce que tu es ma fille.

Pansy embrassa sa fille puis la serra contre elle.

-Les filles, les premiers invités arrivent ! entendirent-elles à l'étage du dessous.

-Prête à être la princesse de la journée ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui !

 **000**

La fête battait son plein. C'était une véritable réussite. Tout le monde s'amusait, les enfants comme les parents. Helena était bien évidemment là, Cassandra et Niels aussi, Ciaran et Lyra, Sam, Eliott et Ninon. Roxanne et Fred n'avaient pas pu venir, étant déjà partis en vacances avec la famille de Lee Jordan pour trois semaines.

Hermione était heureuse de voir sa fille s'amuser, rire et gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ca changeait des deux dernières semaines où sa fille avait fait la tête du matin jusqu'au soir, ne souhaitant pas lui décrocher un mot. Drago l'avait vite compris en ne recevant aucune lettre de sa fille et en la voyant le fusiller du regard après avoir franchi la demeure des Zabini. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler mais elle l'ignorait royalement tout comme elle snobait sa mère.

-Tu as prévu de partir en vacances ? demanda Drago à Hermione à s'approchant discrètement d'elle.

-On ira dans le sud de la France avec mes parents pour une semaine. Je n'ai encore rien prévu d'autre, malheureusement. Et toi ?

-Pareil. J'avais aussi prévu un voyage en France pour être sur place pour la coupe de Quiddich. Mais je pense que ça risque de faire beaucoup trop pour Helena.

-Je pense aussi. On aurait dû prévoir les vacances de printemps pour l'été.

Hermione était assez surprise de la conversation assez calme banale qu'ils étaient actuellement en train d'avoir. Mais pour une fois qu'ils étaient détendus, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

-Elle nous en veut toujours ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle nous en voudra encore un bon moment, admit Hermione.

-Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Des présentations de ton _petit copain_ à notre fille.

Hermione tiqua à la phrase de Drago mais n'en dit pas un mot. Il avait tout de suite deviné que ça s'était mal passé, bien évidemment.

-Elle lui a clairement dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Drago étouffa sa surprise et son rire par une quinte de toux. Sa fille avait un de ces toupets qui lui plaisait énormément. Il vit Hermione lui lancer un de ses regards qui en temps normal lui donnait avant envie de l'embrasser, qui lui donnait toujours envie de l'embrasser. Si belle, en colère.

-Ca te fait rire ? dit-elle agacée. Elle lui a peut-être dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais tu sais très bien qu'à la minute où elle verra _ta petite copine_ , Helena la détestera ! Et toi et moi savons qu'il y a une différence entre ne pas aimer et détester.

-Toi tu la détestes, affirma-t-il.

-Qui ne la déteste pas ?

Elle le planta dans le jardin et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.

 **000**

Victoria avait reçu une montagne de cadeaux. Ca passait par des vêtements, de l'argent, des livres, un nouveau balai et bien d'autres choses. Elle avait été terriblement gâtées et avait remercié toutes les personnes qui lui avaient offert ses cadeaux comme il le fallait. Ils étaient tous à présent en train de manger le gâteau qui était un réel délice. Les enfants s'étaient assis en cercle, aux pieds d'un arbre du jardin.

-Je mange un gâteau à l'effigie de Serpentard, est-ce que ça veut dire que je trahis les Gryffondor ? s'inquiéta Sam.

-Non, ça veut simplement dire que tu es gourmand, répliqua Cassandra.

-J'ai trop hâte d'y être, s'impatienta Niels. Etre à Gryffondor, ça doit être top !

-Ca l'est petit frère, dit-elle en ébouriffant sa tête rousse.

Tous le monde riait et bravadait de bon cœur. Helena s'était soudainement murée dans un silence en se remémorant le dîner avec sa mère et Stanley.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Victoria qui l'avait remarqué.

-Il faut que je vous parle d'un truc, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Helena leur déballa tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers jours. Elle voyait Victoria, Ciaran et Cassandra écouter attentivement alors qu'Eliott, Sam et Niels faisaient des têtes de six pieds de long. Ninon et Lyra se regardaient assez mal à l'aise.

-Tu lui a vraiment dit tout ça ? demanda Eliott.

-Oui. C'est sorti tout seul. J'avais l'impression de m'être dédoublée et de me voir dire toutes ces choses. J'étais contente de les avoir dites mais en même temps je savais que ce n'était pas bien.

-Et ben dit donc, si tu réagis comme ça avec le copain de ta maman, ce sera cent fois pire quand tu verras la copine de ton papa. Je veux dire, tante Hermione était folle de rage en apprenant qui c'était, la dernière fois.

-Lyra ! fit Niels.

-Quoi ? Oups…

-Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda Helena à la jeune Nott.

-Non… mentit-elle en jetant un regard à Ninon qui soupira malgré-elle.

-Vous savez tous les trois qui sait ?! s'exclama-t-elle énervée. Comment vous pouvez savoir et pas moi ?

-Tante Hermione en a parlé à King's Cross en mai dernier et…

-Vous n'avez pas pensé que j'étais en droit de savoir ?

-Pas si tes parents ne t'avaient rien dit avant, expliqua Niels.

-On s'en fiche de mes parents ! C'est qui ? Qui est la copine de mon père ?

-Helena…

-Je veux savoir !

-Dis-lui Niels ou elle va vous manger tout cru, lui chuchota Eliott.

-C'est… c'est Philomena Spencer.

Tous les élèves actuels de Poudlard eurent la bouche bée. Les plus jeunes du groupe s'étaient bien gardés de le leur dire et à raison. Helena se leva et courut vers la maison. Victoria lui courait après en hurlant son nom.

-Je suis désolée, dit Lyra en grimaçant. J'ai gaffé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son grand frère rassurant. Ca devait forcément se savoir.

Helena arriva dans le salon où tous les adultes étaient présents, ayant différentes conversations. Elle chercha son père du regard et celui-ci crut mourir sur place lorsqu'il vit la colère dans ses yeux.

-Philomena Spencer ! dit-elle en fulminant. Tu sors avec Philomena Spencer ?!

-Comment tu sais… ?

-Peu importe comment je le sais papa ! Je n'étais déjà pas contente d'apprendre que maman et toi sortiez avec quelqu'un ! Je n'ai pas apprécié de savoir que maman sortait avec son collègue, mais que toi tu sortes avec Philomena Spencer ?! J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quatrième dimension, là !

-Helena, fais attention à ce que tu dis, prévient Drago.

-Non ! Cette femme est l'une des plus grosse fouille merde de la _Gazette des Sorciers_!

-Cette expression ne vient pas de toi, dit-il en fixant Hermione.

-Non, tu as raison, elle ne vient pas de moi. Elle vient de maman qui a entièrement raison ! Enfin papa, elle a ouvertement écrit dans la _Gazette_ qu'elle voulait sortir avec toi ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te laisses manipuler comme un ado de dix-sept ans plein d'hormones ?

-Helena ça suffit ! Tu vas beaucoup trop loin ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à me parler comme ça !

-Et comment veux-tu que je te parle quand je me rends compte tu fais n'importe quoi depuis deux ans ! Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je passe mes vacances avec toi si elle est là ! Si je la vois, je peux te promettre que je lui ferai vivre un enfer !

Helena lui tourna le dos et quitta le salon pour retourner dans le jardin. Tous les adultes et parents présents regardaient Drago.

-Vous avez fait d'Helena une vraie bombe à retardement, se permit Blaise.

L'atmosphère devint palpable et Drago put voir dans le regard d'Hermione un mélange de tristesse pour sa fille et de consternation pour lui. Elle lui avait dit, Helena détesterait Philomena. Drago aurait plutôt dit qu'elle la haïrait carrément.

 **000**

Daphné était directement allée chez Neville après l'anniversaire de Victoria qui s'était terminé sous haute tension. Elle ne s'était pas retenue pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et Neville en avait été estomaqué. La petite Helena, si triste et fragile du début d'année était maintenant devenue une véritable tornade.

Daphné avait donc passé tout le weekend chez Neville et se mettait à geindre à chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'heure.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, lui dit-il en lançant un sort pour que la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner se fasse toute seule.

-Si je n'y vais pas, ma mère trouvera une raison supplémentaire pour dire que je ne suis pas la fille parfaite. Que je ne suis pas comme Astoria, mariée, deux enfants et épouse parfaite. Ca me donne envie de vomir.

-Voilà comment monter deux sœurs l'une contre l'autre.

-Ouais… Ce déjeuner va être un enfer, se plaignit Daphné en s'effondrant dans le canapé. Je les vois déjà me poser les mêmes questions « Alors Daphné, toujours pas de futur mari à l'horizon ? – N 'oublie pas que tu as trente-cinq ans et que l'horloge biologique tourne. – Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas un célibataire parmi la liste de tes clients ? »

-Techniquement tu l'as fait, lui dit Neville.

-De quoi ?

-Chercher un célibataire parmi la liste de tes clients. J'en étais un, non ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un client. On est dans le même cercle d'amis. Mais je ne me vois pas dire ça à ma famille parce que je sais qu'elle me regarderait comme étant une fille désespérée. Je ne suis pas désespérée, je suis… Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis.

-Tu es avec moi.

Daphné cligna des yeux et laissa Neville la redresser sur le canapé pour mieux la regarder.

-Tu es avec moi, non ? Enfin je veux dire, on passe quasiment toutes nos nuits ensemble et on va bientôt partir en vacances ensemble. Ca veut bien dire quelque chose, non ?

Dis comme ça, Daphné ne savait pas trop si ça voulait dire quelque chose. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle passait autant de temps avec un homme sans s'en lasser, oui c'était bien vrai. Et ça l'étonnait toujours que cette personne soit Neville Londubat.

-Oui, dit-elle. Je crois.

-Et bien c'est tout ce qui compte. Laisse tes parents parler, on s'en fiche. Va à ce déjeuner, laisse tout le monde y aller de sa petite remarque et reviens ici juste après. A moins que tu préfères qu'on se retrouve chez-toi.

-Chez-moi, je veux bien. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais allez chercher ma grand-mère pour rendre visite à mes parents.

-D'accord.

Daphné avait toujours été au courant de ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Neville, mais il en avait très vite parlé un jour où il l'avait vu fixer une photo de famille dans son salon. Neville s'était confié et elle avait écouté, longuement, attentivement, ce que lui serait jamais arrivé avant. Les confidences des hommes autres que ses amis ne l'intéressaient pas en temps normal mais avec Neville, tout était différent.

Daphné arriva au Manoir de ses parents en début d'après-midi. Une fois qu'elle mit les pieds à l'intérieur elle vit deux têtes blondes foncer vers elle pour lui faire un bisou. C'était les enfants de sa petite sœur, Astoria. C'était étrange mais Daphné se sentait beaucoup plus proche d'Helena, Victoria, Ciaran, Lyra et mêmes des enfants Potter et Weasley que de ses propres neveux et nièces de sang.

-On attendait que toi tante Daphné, lui dit sa nièce de six ans.

-Oui, j'imagine.

-Allez, viens ! Tout le monde est dans le jardin !

Les deux enfants lui tenaient la main pour l'entrainer jusque dans le jardin du Manoir où se trouvaient ses parents, sa sœur et son beau-frère accessoirement ex-petit-ami de très courte durée (même pas deux mois) qui l'avait laissé tomber pour sa sœur. L'ego de Daphné en avait pris un sacré coup quand elle l'avait découvert à l'époque, mais puisque se sœur était amoureuse, elle avait fini par leur pardonner cette humiliation.

-Bonjour ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir.

Daphné vint s'y loger avant de voir le regard inquisiteur de sa mère qui la regardait de la tête au pied. Quoi ? pensa-t-elle. Quel était le problème une fois ? Mal coiffée ? Pas bien maquillée ? Habillée de façon trop décontractée ?

-Aurais-tu pris du poids depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ? lui demanda-t-elle.

 _Avec toutes les parties de jambes en l'air que je pratique en ce moment, je dirai plutôt que j'en ai perdu maman,_ avait envie de lui dire Daphné.

-Je ne crois pas. Du moment que j'entre dans mes vêtements, c'est tout ce qui compte maman.

-Viens dans les bras de ton père, ma chérie.

Son père la serra fort contre lui sans lui faire aucune remarque. Il n'en faisait jamais de toute manière. Il avait même plutôt tendance à prendre sa défense dès que sa mère et sa sœur semblaient désagréables. Astoria lui disait souvent que son père la préférait à elle. Daphné disait que c'était une question de caractère. Daphné en avait plus que sa sœur, ce qui lui mettait plus en conflit avec sa mère. Elle fit ensuite la bise à sa sœur et à son beau-frère.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Astoria.

-Bien et toi ?

-Astoria est enceinte ! s'exclama Mrs Greengrass.

Merlin tout puissant, pensa Daphné. Ce déjeuner commençait vraiment très mal.

Tout avait tourné autour de la nouvelle grossesse d'Astoria. Elle venait de terminer son troisième mois de grossesse et parlait de tous ces symptômes qu'elle avait déjà eu lors de ses deux premières grossesses et qu'elle semblait revivre comme si c'était la première fois. Elle semblait afficher un bonheur parfait avec son mari et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir. Jamais ô grand jamais, Daphné se voyait afficher un bonheur sans fioriture avec Neville, c'était impossible. Pour l'instant ils s'entendaient bien parce qu'ils étaient dans leur phase « on fait l'amour, n'importe où, n'importe quand », mais elle savait que plus tard, les querelles pour des broutilles ou non, surgiraient. Ils étaient très différents et ça se ressentirait très rapidement.

Daphné rougit violement en y repensant. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser à ce qui pourrait se passer avec Neville après, alors qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait actuellement.

-Et toi Daphné ? Toujours pas d'homme ni de bébé en vu ?

Et voilà qu'on y était, pensa-t-elle.

-Non maman, toujours pas.

-Il faut dire qu'il devient de plus en plus compliqué de trouveur un homme de trente-cinq ans voulant se marier avec une femme du même âge. Ils ont plutôt tendance à chercher des femmes de vingt-cinq ans maintenant. Donc c'est normal si Daphné n'est toujours pas en couple, maman.

-Merci pour ce raisonnement Astoria. Moi qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais toujours célibataire… Me voilà soulagée d'avoir la réponse.

-Comment va Drago Malefoy ? demanda sa mère.

-Bien, pourquoi ? fit Daphné en sachant très bien pourquoi sa mère lui posait la question.

-Etant donné qu'il est célibataire, il serait sans doute possible que…

-Drago fait parti de mes meilleurs amis, maman. Je ne me mettrai jamais en couple avec un de mes meilleurs amis.

-Pansy Parkinson l'a bien fait. Elle a épousé Blaise Zabini.

-Ce n'est pas parce que Pansy l'a fait que je dois le faire aussi.

-Je dis simplement que si tu avais fait comme elle, tu serais sans doute mariée et avec des enfants. En somme tout simplement heureuse.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait obligatoirement être mariée et une mère pour être heureuse.

-Parce que tu es heureuse dans ta vie ?

-Oui je suis heureuse de ma vie, maman. J'ai un travail que j'aime, j'ai des amie géniaux et surtout quelque chose que tu ne comprends sans doute pas, une indépendance financière qui me permet de faire ce que je veux.

-Et qui fait fuir les hommes.

Astoria ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

-Ca suffit, maintenant ! dit Mr Greengrass à sa femme. Nous devrions respecter le fait que Daphné soit heureuse ainsi. Que ça te plaise ou non.

Mr Greengrass fit un clin d'œil à Daphné alors qu'Astoria se renfrognait légèrement.

 **000**

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Daphné retourna à l'intérieur du Manoir pour se rendre dans sa chambre de petite fille, seule endroit où elle serait tranquille durant cette journée. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait cru avant que sa sœur ne vienne à sa suite. Merlin mais on ne pouvait vraiment pas la lâcher dans ce Manoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai trouvé assez grossière avec maman.

-Pour changer.

-Et encore une fois, papa a pris ta défense.

-Si maman arrêtait de me poser le même genre de question, peut-être que je ne réagirais pas comme ça et que papa ne prendrait pas systématiquement ma défense.

-Peut-être que maman arrêterait de poser ce genre de question si tu te trouvais quelqu'un. Je trouve tout de même ça ironique que tu possèdes une agence de rencontre avec Pansy alors que tu es toujours célibataire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je sois célibataire ? s'énerva Daphné.

-On ne veut pas que tu finisses seule.

-Mais je ne suis pas seule ! C'est ce que vous avez du mal à comprendre ici, je ne suis pas seule. J'ai des amis, j'ai des neveux et nièces que j'adore…

-Et que tu vois plus souvent que tes _vrais_ neveux et nièces.

-A qui la faute ?

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Astoria légèrement stupéfaite.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte Astoria, mais tu es la copie conforme de maman. Sorcière bourgeoise vivant au crochet de son mari et attendant impatiemment l'heure du thé pour pouvoir sortir avec d'autres sorcières bourgeoises dont les conversations tournent autour de leurs maris et de leurs enfants et qui rejettent celles qui ne sont pas comme elles.

-Tu penses que je te rejette ?

-Maman et toi me rejetez à chaque fois que vous me demandez si j'ai quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas comme vous, alors vous me méprisez.

-C'est faux, tu es ma sœur et je t'aime.

-Non, c'est la vérité et tu le sais. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fini par en avoir l'habitude à force.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Astoria en voyant sa sœur sortir de la chambre.

-Je rentre chez-moi.

-Où tu vas te retrouver seule ?

Daphné se retourna en adressant un sourire à sœur comme elle n'avait plus l'habitude de faire, tout en pensant à Neville.

-Je te l'ai dit Astoria, je ne suis pas seule.

 **000**

-S'il te plait maman, suppliait Helena au bord de Bassin d'Arcachon.

-Je… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, lui dit Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que ton père et moi avons signé un accord avec le juge. Nous avons une garde partagé, ce qui veut dire que tu passes la moitié de ton temps avec moi, puis avec ton père.

-Je sais tout ça, mais Mamie et Papi partent en Italie dans deux jours ! Je veux y aller avec eux !

-C'est la seule raison ?

Helena secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans l'appartement de papa avec _elle_. Parce que je suis sûre qu'elle sera là. Et je ne prendrai pas des pincettes pour lui faire comprendre que je la déteste, ce qui me poussera encore à me disputer avec papa et j'en ai marre de me disputer avec lui.

Il était vrai que sa relation avec son père s'était détériorée depuis le début des vacances. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole depuis l'anniversaire de Victoria. Elle avait refusé de lui dire au revoir avant de partir en vacances à Bordeaux, ce qui avait mis sa mère en colère et rendu Drago très triste. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre tous les deux jours, pour savoir comment elle allait et si elle lui faisait toujours la tête. Mais Helena n'y répondait pas. Dargo avait l'impression de retourner un an en arrière, lorsque sa fille lui en voulait après lui avoir dit que sa mère et lui allaient divorcer.

-S'il te plait maman, répéta une nouvelle fois Helena.

Hermione soupira en regardant ses parents qui semblaient avoir le même air de supplication sur le visage. Elle avait vraiment envie de prendre une photo de ces trois Granger qui s'étaient visiblement mis d'accord pour lui demander une telle permission. Hermione voulait bien laisser sa fille partir en Italie. Après tout, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien. Mais elle ne savait pas si Drago accepterait de ne pas voir sa fille une semaine supplémentaire.

-Je vais envoyer une lettre à ton père pour lui demander s'il veut bien te laisser partir en Italie.

-Il le faut vraiment ? demanda Helena boudeuse.

-Oui chérie. Ce n'est pas négociable.

-D'accord, dit-elle avec une petite moue avant de s'asseoir entre ses grands-parents.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit son grand-père, je suis sûr que ton père ne dira pas non.

Hermione s'était empressée d'écrire une lettre à Drago pour lui expliquer la situation. Drago avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur en réalisant que sa fille souhaitait non pas passer une semaine de plus en vacances avec ses grands-parents, mais une semaine de moins avec lui. Car il savait que c'était la raison de cette lettre. Helena n'était toujours pas prête à lui parler.

Il aurait pu être virulent et catégoriquement refuser cette demande qu'Hermione avait quand même eu l'esprit de lui adresser afin qu'il puisse en dire ce qu'il en pensait. Ce fut donc avec tristesse qu'il accepta, en se disant que ça lui permettrait sans doute de faire un pas vers sa fille. Il avait d'ailleurs décidé de faire plus que d'accepter l'absence de sa fille pour une semaine supplémentaire. Il avait décidé de transplaner à l'aéroport de Bordeaux pour voir sa fille qui lui manquait.

-Attends, tu pars comme ça, à Bordeaux ? Sur un coup de tête ? fit Philomena sans comprendre.

-C'est ça, dit-il en mettant sa veste.

-Et tu comptes rester là-bas combien de temps ?

-Quelques heures.

-Quelques heures ? J'avoue ne pas te comprendre. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement attendre qu'elle revienne d'Italie ?

-Parce qu'Helena est ma fille, que je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu des vacances et qu'elle me manque. J'ai envie de la voir avant qu'elle aille en Italie.

Drago n'avait pas laissé Philomena terminer sa phrase et était immédiatement parti.

Il était arrivé deux bonnes heures avant le départ de l'avion et avait pris un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver la famille Granger au complet en train d'enregistrer leurs bagages. La première personne à le voir fut Jean Granger qui donna un léger coup de coude à sa fille qui se retourna.

Drago la vit entrouvrir la bouche avant de la fermer. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de la tête au pied. Elle portait une robe rouge légère avec des espadrilles, un panama sur la tête et avait gardé ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez alors qu'elle était à l'intérieur de l'aéroport. Hermione avait le teint halé, signe qu'elle avait bien profité du soleil. Sa fille aussi maintenant qu'il la voyait. Elle était tout aussi étonnée de le voir. Elle avait elle également un panama et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Bonjour Drago, fit Jean en le prenant chaleureusement dans ses bras. Comment allez-vous ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir vu depuis une éternité.

-Bonjour Jean. Je vais bien merci. Henry.

-Drago.

Le père d'Hermione serra fort la main de Drago dans sa poigne. Dargo crut qu'il allait lui broyer les os. Visiblement, il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'il ait brisé le cœur de sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hermione en retirant ses lunettes.

-Je suis venu voir ma fille avant qu'elle ne parte pour l'Italie.

Helena vit son père se mettre à sa taille et lui retirer ses lunettes. Elle avait bougé la tête pour ne pas le regarder mais Drago lui prit délicatement le menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Elle les ferma.

-Ma petite Nanouille, ne soyons plus fâchés d'accord ? Je n'aime pas ça.

Helena crut qu'elle allait pleurer en entendant son petit surnom de la bouche de son père. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Il n'y avait que Callum qui avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça pour l'embêter, mais ça ne l'avait jamais embêté. Sa petite moue s'accentua tout en ouvrant les yeux mais Drago sut que ce n'était pas contre lui.

-Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais, lui dit-il.

-Tu ne veux plus que j'aille en Italie ? demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

-Oh si, bien sûr. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer. C'est très dur ne pas te voir tu sais, et encore plus quand tu es en colère contre moi et que tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres.

-Pardon, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne t'en veux pas mon cœur. Viens-là.

Drago serra sa fille dans ses bras et se sentit enfin bien. Son cœur reprenait des forces. Hermione fut émue de les voir ainsi se réconcilier.

-Tenez, voici un portoloin d'urgence, dit Drago à ses anciens beaux-parents. Je serai plus tranquille si vous en aviez un.

-Hermione nous en a déjà fabriqué un, répondit Henry un peu bourru.

-Oui, bien sûr. Evidemment.

-Mais un deuxième n'est pas de trop, reprit Jean en fusillant son mari du regard. Merci beaucoup Drago.

Une annonce se fit entendre pour les passagers allant à Rome. Il était temps de se dire au revoir. Helena serra ses parents très fort dans ses bras et leur fit un dernier au revoir avant d'entrer en transit.

-Merci, dit soudainement Drago.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Pour m'avoir prévenu qu'Helena voulait aller en Italie avec ses grands-parents au lieu de m'avoir mis sur le fait accompli.

-Nous entrons dans ta période de garde Drago. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te prévenir. C'était la moindre des choses à faire.

Drago ne dit rien et s'accouda à la rambarde pour regarder les avions décoller et atterrir. Hermione fit la même chose et ils restèrent là, en silence à attendre que l'avion de leur fille décolle. Puis ils quittèrent l'aéroport toujours en silence et rentrèrent chez-eux sans échanger un seul mot.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Helena** est maintenant au courant de qui est la copine de son père à cause de la **mini gaffe de Lyra.** Elle se dispute encore un peu plus avec lui, mais ils finissent par se réconcilier avant qu'elle parte en Italie avec ses grands-parents. **Daphné** est une sorte de vilain petit canard pour sa mère et sa sœur, mais on voit que sa relation évolue de plus en plus avec **Neville.**

 **Victoria** est décidément pressée de pouvoir se maquiller comme une grande.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** , on aura une autre rencontre, un face à face pesant et un peu de jalousie dans l'air.

Pour les personnes qui souhaitent encore me lire cette semaine, vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil à mon **OS** _(un Harry/Pansy)_ _ **Le Coup de Foudre est de Couleur Rouge Carmin**_ , auquel j'ai ajouté un chapitre hier.

Sinon à la semaine prochaine et encore **Joyeux Noël !**

 **Gouline971**


	18. L'ex face à l'actuelle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Bonne Année 2016 !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et l'espoir que 2016 se passe bien mieux que 2015.** A chaque fois que je pense à la nouvelle année je pense à mon âge. Je vais avoir 26 ans dans six mois et je crois que ça me déprime plus que mes 25 ans. M'enfin, nous ne sommes qu'au début de l'année.

 **Bon maintenant** je vais vous dire quelque chose de moins drôle, mais pas dramatique. Il y a de forte chance pour que je ne puisse pas poster samedi prochain. Je pars en weekend et je ne pourrais sans doute pas à poster quoi que ce soit à ce moment-là **.** Je tenterai de faire mon possible, mais ça risque d'être compliqué. **Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre 19 arriver samedi prochain. Il arrivera peut-être dimanche dans la soirée où Lundi dans la journée.**

Je vous laisse à présent ! à la lecture.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile :**_ De la patience ! Il faut de la patience ! ) Il faut attendre. Pour l'instant on en est loin. Tu as raison pour la rencontre Daphné est une sorte de vilain petit canard pour sa mère et sa sœur. Mais pas pour son père. Je ne dirais pas qu'Henry n'aime plus Drago. Je dirai plutôt qu'il lui en veut d'avoir brisé sa famille et de faire pleurer sa fille et sa petite fille. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18 : L'ex face à l'actuelle**_

Hermione avait profité que sa fille soit à l'étranger pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Stanley. Alors qu'elle s'était refusée de passer la nuit chez lui, elle avait finalement franchi le pas après qu'ils aient dîné à l'extérieur et qu'un brin éméchée, elle lui ait demandé si elle pouvait voir la couleur des murs de sa maison.

Stanley l'avait trouvée magnifique et drôle à la fois à ce moment-là. Elle avait bu plus que d'habitude mais pas assez pour se retrouver avec un gueule de bois le lendemain. Elle avait tout simplement décidé d'en profiter un peu et s'était avouée que ça lui avait fait du bien. Et ce qui lui faisait encore plus de bien fut les baisers que Stanley lui donnait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour la réveiller. Oh oui, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle ouvrit les yeux lorsque les baisers cessèrent et qu'elle vit Stanley lui sourire, les yeux cernés et les cheveux décoiffés.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant.

Hermione leva sa tête pour l'embrasser et se retrouva rapidement prise au piège entre le matelas et Stanley qui ne la ménagea pas de tous ses baisers.

-Pas trop nauséeuse ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

-J'ai bu à ce point-là ?

-Tu riais pour un rien alors j'imagine que oui.

-Non, ça va. Je vais très bien. Et je constate que tu as profité de la situation.

-Pas du tout, Miss. Tu t'es jetée sur moi comme jamais. Ca m'a surpris.

-Mais oui, c'est ça, dit-elle en riant.

-Que penses-tu de mon appartement ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je n'y ai pas vu grand-chose, tu sais.

-Alors que penses-tu de ma chambre ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, la regardant avec plus d'attention. La première chose qui lui venait en tête était qu'elle n'était pas très grande. Le lit prenait beaucoup de place. Il y avait une armoire, une table de chevet et une petite bibliothèque. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Après tout une chambre ne devrait être faite que pour dormir. Hermione était persuadée qu'il devait avoir une chambre bien plus grande avec sa femme, mais qu'au moment du divorce, il avait dû y renoncer pour un appartement. Un peu comme Drago, même si Hermione était persuadée que la chambre de Drago devait être deux fois plus grande que celle-ci.

-Je la trouve très cosy, finit-elle par répondre.

-Cosy ? répéta-t-il étonné. C'est une manière de dire que c'est petit ?

-Oui, avoua-t-elle. Mais il paraît que tout ce qui est petit est mignon.

-Ca déprend pour quoi, reprit-il en l'embrassant.

Hermione sut tout de suite de quoi il faisait allusion en sentant l'érection naissante de Stanley.

La première pensée d'Hermione lorsqu'elle avait couché avec Stanley pour la première fois fut qu'il ne faisait pas l'amour comme Drago. Elle n'avait pas été déçue au contraire et le trouvait assez doué, mais elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ce petit plus qui la faisait toujours chavirer avec son ex-mari.

Drago avait toujours eu la capacité d'être tendre, passionné et fougueux à la fois. Stanley lui, n'était que doux. C'était le seul adjectif qu'elle arrivait à lui attribuer. Stanley Hamilton était doux et il le prouva encore une fois ce matin-là.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, avoua-t-il alors qu'il prenait le petit déjeuner.

-Je suis heureuse d'être là aussi, répondit-elle.

-Tu sais… Je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais je l'ai assez mal pris lorsque tu n'avais pas répondu à mes lettres durant tes congés du printemps derniers et ces dernières semaines. J'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais pas me parler où que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou… Peut-être que c'était en rapport avec Helena.

Oui, ça avait un rapport avec Helena, Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille la surprenne en train de lui écrire des lettres. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Londres lorsqu'elle était en vacances et cela signifiait, ne pas penser à Stanley. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

-Je… je suis désolée c'est que… Nous faisons tellement de choses pendant les vacances. Nous partons tôt le matin puis revenons le soir très fatigués et conséquences, j'oublie. Mais je te promets que la prochaine fois que je partirai en vacances je répondrai à tes lettres.

-Je ne pense pas que tu le feras, dit-il de but en blanc.

-Ah... Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Hermione en montant légèrement dans les aigües parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

-Parce qu'on partira ensemble pour les prochaines vacances.

Hermione tombait littéralement des nues. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il lui réponde ça avec une telle certitude et surtout, elle ne se voyait pas du tout partir en vacances avec lui sauf si elle souhaitait provoquer une guerre civile avec Helena.

-Tu penses ? dit-elle simplement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

-Bien sûr ! Les prochaines vacances seront à Noël et je peux te garantir qu'on partira en vacances à Noël. Helena sera bien entendu avec nous.

-Je ne pars jamais en vacances à Noël. Je préfère rester en famille, répondit simplement Hermione. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre qu'Helena apprécierait.

-Nous ne serions pas obligés de partir à Noël ou au nouvel an. Mais ça pourrait être sympa de passer quelques jours assez loin. Et concernant Helena, je pense que les tensions entre nous finiront par s'apaiser. On sera en Décembre, elle aura eu le temps de se faire notre histoire, j'en suis certain.

Ou elle aura largement eu le temps de cultiver sa haine, pensa Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda Stanley.

-On verra, dit-elle simplement. Oh, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'elle revient ? demanda Stanley. Déjà ?

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa hâte pour lancer un regard courroucé à Stanley qui commença à se faire tout petit. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

-C'est juste que… la semaine est passé très vite et… je pensais que c'était ton ex qui en avait la garde ce mois-ci.

-Oui et alors ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'aller chercher ma fille à l'aéroport. On se voit plus tard.

Hermione donna un dernier baiser à Stanley s'en alla rapidement. Elle rentra chez-elle, se dépêcha de se préparer et transplana jusqu'à Heathrow où Drago était déjà, les yeux fixés sur l'écran des arrivées.

-L'avion va arriver à l'heure, dit-il en la sentant à côté de lui sans même la regarder. Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

-D'accord. Je vais me prendre un truc à boire, tu veux quelque chose ?

Le regard en biais que lui lança Drago lui fit comprendre que sa question était un peu bizarre, en particulier à onze heures du matin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant s'il était vraiment si idiot.

-Un jus de fruit ? lui proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, merci.

Hermione lui tourna le dos mais fit rapidement demi-tour en le voyant toujours fixer l'écran.

-Détends-toi Drago, ils seront là dans moins de trois minutes.

Mais ça ce n'était qu'une simple théorie, car il pouvait se passer une bonne demi-heure entre le moment où l'avion atterrirait, où les passagers en descendraient, se feraient contrôler et récupéraient leurs bagages.

Hermione voyait Drago tendre le cou pour voir s'il apercevait Helena, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelques choses comme « Prendre l'avion quand on a un portoloin, n'importe quoi. » Quand il était comme ça, Hermione avait soit envie de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne, soit de se blottir dans ses bras pour l'embrasser afin qu'il arrête de bouder. Et en ce moment, elle avait bizarrement envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Ils arrivent, lui dit-elle.

En effet, Helena fut la première à apparaître encore plus bronzée que la semaine précédente et aussi légèrement plus blonde. Elle était suivie de près par ses grands-parents. Lorsqu'elle vit ses parents, le visage d'Helena s'éclaira d'un sourire avant qu'elle se mette à courir pour les prendre dans ses bras.

-Buongiorno, come stai ? commença Helena. **(1)**

-Molto bene, grazie. E tu, come sono state le tue vacanze ? **(1)** répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

-Papi, papi ! Maman a compris ce que j'ai dit ! s'extasia Helena en sautillant sur place.

-Par Merlin que lui avez-vous donné à manger ? Et pourquoi ma fille parle en Italien ? demanda Drago mi amusé, mi horrifié.

-Nous avons offert deux heures de cours d'italien à Helena, et voilà ce qui en est ressorti, répondit Henry pas peu fier.

-Oh guarda, un uccello! **(1)** s'exclama Helena en pointant le vide du doigt. J'adore l'Italie ! Plus grande, j'irai vivre là-bas !

-Oui, on verra ça plus tard chérie, d'accord ? tenta de freiner Drago. On va d'abord rentrer à la maison et tu vas nous raconter comment s'est passée ta semaine à Rome.

Helena n'était pas naïve et savait que ses parents ne s'étaient pas réconciliés en l'espace d'une semaine. Mais elle avait adoré le fait que son père ait employé le pronom « nous » pour les désigner lui et sa mère.

-Oh, oui, oui, oui ! Il faut que je vous raconte tout ! Mamie a pris plein de photos, il faut qu'on vous montre ça !

-Plus tard ma chérie, tu veux bien ? dit Jean. Ton grand-père et moi sommes fatiguées, nous aimerons nous reposer, mais promis on vous montrera les photos bientôt.

-Bon, d'accord, fit-elle penaude avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son père.

Drago fut très heureux de ce simple geste d'affection. Sa petite fille, son bébé lui revenait.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous raccompagne ? proposa Drago à ses ex beaux-parents.

-Non, ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci beaucoup, répondit Jean.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda Hermione.

-Mais oui mon petit lapin, répondit Henry. Profitez bien de votre fille.

Les Granger se séparèrent à la sortie de l'aéroport.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Helena.

-C'est comme tu veux chérie. Soit on passe à la maison récupérer tes affaires avant d'aller chez papa, soit tu y vas directement et je repasserai te donner tes affaires ensuite.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare tout de suite, dit Helena. On peut aller tous les trois chez papa ?

-Euh… je… je ne sais pas chérie, répondit Hermione confuse en regardant Drago.

-S'il te plait ?

-D'accord, céda Drago rapidement. On y va.

 **000**

Chaud était le mot qui revenait sans cesse dans la tête de Neville depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Seville. Daphné était arrivée un jour avant lui afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Mais il était persuadé que leur entourage avait déjà des soupçons, mais avait eu la décence de ne pas en faire allusion.

Il avait rejoint l'hôtel où Daphné avait réservé une chambre et avait été accueilli par une Daphné en tenue très légère.

-Je ne vais donc pas avoir de répit ? dit-il en la voyant s'approcher de lui.

-De ma part ? Aucun.

Daphné s'était presque jetée sur lui pour lui enlever ses vêtements.

Mais Neville devait bien admettre que même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps collés l'un à autre à faire l'amour dans tous les recoins de la chambre et même en extérieur (jamais Neville n'aurait un jour penser vivre un truc pareil), ils leur arrivaient quand même de visiter la ville, d'aller faire quelques musées (Daphné avait adoré regarder Neville croquer quelques plantes au jardin botanique des environs) et de profiter de la gastronomie et musique locales. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait passé des vacances aussi agréables.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, dit Daphné alors qu'ils étaient dans l'un des piscines de l'hôtel. On devrait rester une semaine de plus.

-Et prendre le risque de louper de semaine à Paris et d'éveiller les soupçons auprès des autres.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout on serait ici. On n'aurait pas leurs regards ahuris en nous voyant ensemble.

-Ca paraît toujours si étrange toi et moi.

-Parfois j'y pense et je me demande comment on en est arrivé là. Et d'autres fois je me dis…

-Que tu aimes beaucoup ce que tu vis.

-C'est ça.

Neville se mit devant Daphné la coinçant entre lui et le rebord la paroi de la piscine et l'embrassa. Les mains de Daphné se posèrent sur son coup glissant légèrement sur ses épaules, son torse avant de s'arrêter sur l'élastique de son short de bain. Neville arrêta de l'embrasser pour voir Daphné lui lancer un regard lubrique.

-Dans la piscine ? demanda-t-il en guise de confirmation.

-Il n'y a personne. On est tous seuls, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu sais que je vais me perdre avec toi ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux, répondit-elle avec une large sourire.

Oui, Daphné voulait qu'il se perde, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle était perdue.

 **000**

Hermione ne se souvenait pas une seule fois avoir mis les pieds dans l'appartement de Drago et comme elle l'avait imaginé, les lieux étaient tout aussi grand que la maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécu ensemble. L'appartement de Stanley faisait office de cage à lapin à côté, pensa-t-elle.

-Viens maman, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! dit Helena en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Drago devait admettre qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise de savoir Hermione dans son appartement. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir laissé entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Cet appartement était un peu comme son cocon, son petit espace où peu de personne avait accès et était accepté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas si Hermione allait rester un peu plus longtemps ou si elle allait partir pour revenir plus tard avec les affaires d'Helena. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui proposer à boire ou quelque chose à grignoter ou attendre qu'elle s'en aille pour commander quelque chose à manger pour sa fille.

-Oui chérie, tu as une très jolie chambre, très bien décorée, dit Hermione en en sortant.

-Allez, venez ! Je vais vous raconter ma semaine avec mamie et papi. Allez viens papa !

Helena poussa ses parents à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon et elle leur raconta avec entrain tout ce qu'elle avait fait, les musées qu'elle avait visités et ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Ce qu'elle avait mangé et les franches rigolades qu'elle avait eues avec ses grands-parents.

Hermione et Drago étaient heureux de voir leur fille aussi heureuse et Drago ne regrettait finalement pas qu'elle soit partie en Italie, même si elle l'avait énormément manqué. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sourit et rit ainsi qu'il était prêt à l'y renvoyer tout en se planquant dans sa valse pour être avec elle.

-Et puis les pigeons ont commencé à foncer sur papi pour manger le pain qu'il avait dans les mains, c'était trop drôle ! Et puis après…

Mais Helena s'interrompit dans son récit lorsqu'ils entendirent sonner à la porte. Sa mère et elle regardèrent Drago en se demandant qui pouvait bien les interrompre dans un moment aussi apaisant. Drago alla ouvrir et sa réaction fut exactement la même que celle d'Hermione et Helena : une véritable douche froide et un retour brutal à la réalité.

-Bonjour toi ! fit Philomena avec un large sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago surpris et franchement mal à l'aise.

-Et bien comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis deux jours, je me suis dit que je devais directement venir. Tu me fais entrer ?

Mas Philomena n'attendit pas la permission de Drago pour entrer dans l'appartement. Son sourire se crispa lorsqu'elle vit Helena dont la mauvaise humeur était revenue brutalement et une Hermione dont le nez retroussé lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de la voir.

-Oh… Tu n'es pas seul à ce que je voie.

-Non. Je ne suis pas seul.

L'atmosphère joviale quelques minutes auparavant avait littéralement disparu. Si les regards d'Helena avaient pu tuer, Philomena serait sans doute dans le royaume des morts à l'heure qu'il était, elle en avait bien conscience.

-Eh bien bonjour ! dit-elle toujours avec le sourire crispé. Je suis Philomena. Et toi tu dois être Helena, c'est ça ?

-J'ai ma valise à défaire, répondit immédiatement Helena avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en claquant la porte.

Philomena tourna sa tête vers Hermione qui se leva avec une élégance déconcertante. Drago aurait cru voir sa propre mère l'espace d'un instant. Il comprit très vite qu'Hermione voulait faire savoir à Philomena qui elle était et la place qu'elle avait. Philomena ne faisait pas la fière. Elle avait clamé vouloir sortir avec Drago et faire en sorte qu'il oublie Hermione. Elle se rendait à présent compte ce que c'était d'être devant « l'ex femme de la vie de ».

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago qui lui lança un regard d'avertissement afin de ne pas dire quelque chose de désobligeant. Hermione n'en ferait rien, elle laisserait sa fille s'en charger.

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger, dit-elle.

-Vous êtes au moins perspicace, c'est déjà ça.

-J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites ainsi que votre parcours, enchaina Philomena.

Hermione pouffa légèrement d'un rire froid tant cette phrase lui paraissait absurde.

-J'espère vraiment que vous mentez, parce qu'admirer ce que je fais tout en sortant avec mon ex-mari est un cas qu'un psychomage serait sans doute ravi d'analyser.

-Hermione… fit Drago.

-Je vais voir Helena deux minutes.

Hermione s'enferma également dans la chambre de sa fille **.**

-Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? demanda Philomena à Drago une fois Hermione absente. Tu as entendu comment elle m'a parlé ?

-Elle se prend pour mon ex-femme.

-Justement, elle est ton ex-femme et je suis ta petite-amie. Elle pourrait au moins avoir un minimum de considération pour moi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire en se tournant vers elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras afin qu'elle puisse être bien face à lui.

-Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un homme divorcé toi, et tant mieux je dois dire. Les ex ont rarement de la considération pour les actuelles. Garde ça en tête.

Philomena acquiesça. Puis lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Helena s'ouvrir, Philomena se jeta presque sur Drago pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Et il se laissa totalement faire. Heureusement qu'Helena ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, pensa Hermione. On aurait sans doute eu droit à une déclaration de guerre en direct.

Elle sentit ensuite son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Philomena qui la narguait littéralement. Hermione avait envie de brandir sa baguette pour la faire valdinguer à travers la fenêtre et la voir chuter avec délectation. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Oups, fit Philomena. On s'est un peu laissé emporter, on dirait.

Merlin qu'elle allait la tuer ! Voilà qu'elle faisait face à la Lavande Brown de sixième année ! Celle qui lui avait piqué Ron sous son nez et qu'elle avait elle aussi eu envie de balancer du haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Comment avaient-elles fait pour finalement devenir amies ?

-C'est ce que je vois, répondit froidement Hermione avant de se tourner vers Drago. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ta fille. Je reviens dans une heure maximum.

Hermione ignora Philomena et partit en claquant la porte.

Drago se sépara de Philomena et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle triait le peu d'affaire qu'elle avait dans son armoire pour s'occuper l'esprit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Maman est partie ? demanda-t-elle sans regarder son père.

-Tu me fais la tête ?

-L'autre est toujours là ?

-Elle s'appelle Philomena.

-Un nom de chien, répliqua Helena en haussant les épaules.

-Je te prierais de rester polie, jeune fille.

-Je ne fais qu'être honnête. Et c'est ce que maman et toi m'avez toujours demandé d'être. Honnête.

Helena termina de ranger ses affaires et se tourna vers son père.

-Je ne te ferai plus la tête, lui dit-elle. Je n'aime pas ça et je m'en veux à chaque fois.

-Bien, je suis contente de l'apprendre. Dis-moi ce que tu veux faire cette semaine ?

-Je veux passer une semaine au Manoir.

-Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver, ma puce.

-Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu grand-père et grand-mère depuis une éternité. Et puis Poussière me manque aussi.

-Ce maudit chat passe donc avant moi, dit-il en s'effondrant sur le lit de façon exagéré.

Helena se mit à rire et s'assit en tailleur près de son père.

-Rien ne t'empêche de venir dormir chez grand-mère et grand-père. Comme ça on sera tous les deux. Ce sera chouette !

-Tous les deux sans Philomena, comprit Drago.

-Oui, sans elle.

Drago ferma les yeux en sachant déjà qu'il avait cédé à la requête de sa fille. Après tout il avait passé une semaine entière avec Philomena, il donc pouvait bien sacrifier un peu de temps avec elle pour le consacrer à sa fille. Passer une semaine entière chez ses parents ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement mais pour Helena, il ferait n'importe quoi.

-C'est d'accord.

-Merci papa ! dit Helena en se jetant sur Drago pour lui faire en gros bisous.

Cet instant père-fille fut interrompu par Philomena qui frappa à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Helena regarda son père en levant ses yeux au ciel alors que les siens lui lançaient un avertissement.

-Je me disais que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée si on sortait tous les trois. On pourrait aller au restaurant. Ca nous permettrait de mieux nous connaître, dit-elle en regardant Helena.

-Je…

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Drago en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de sa fille. Je vais envoyer un hibou pour réserver une table. Sois gentille mon ange, chuchota-t-il à sa fille avant de lui embrasser le front.

Il laissa Philomena et sa fille seule l'une en face de l'autre. La première n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre et la seconde ne faisait rien pour la mettre à l'aise. Philomena n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire des efforts avec Helena. Elle avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était la fille de Drago, mais plutôt qu'elle était la fille d'Hermione et donc un obstacle à sa relation récente avec le blond. Mais elle savait également qu'elle devait tout de même faire cet effort surhumain pour tenter de bien s'entendre elle, parce que si elle n'y parvenait pas, elle n'aurait aucune chance de rester au bras de Drago.

-Dis-moi Helena…

-Je n'aime pas vos articles. Je les trouve totalement vides de sens. Ma tante Ginny en écrit de bien meilleurs !

Philomena eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle assez violente. On l'avait déjà critiqué sur son travail, mais ce n'était jamais sorti de la bouche d'une gamine impertinente de douze ans. Afin de ne pas perdre la face, Philomena afficha son sourire le plus large et le plus faux possible.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que Pansy, Daphné et Lavande soient de cet avis.

-Maintenant que vous sortez aves mon père, elles vont l'être.

-Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de voir tes parents avec d'autres personnes, mais il faut que tu comprennes que ta mère et ton père ont droit au bonheur.

-Oh mais je sais qu'ils ont droit au bonheur, répondit vivement Helena. Je sais aussi que mon père ne sera jamais heureux avec vous.

Philomena faisait vraiment un effort monstre pour ne pas perdre le sourire.

-Je vous déteste.

Elle le perdit.

-Et je vous détesterai jusqu'à ce que mon père vous quitte. Parce qu'il vous quittera tôt ou tard. Après tout, on ne reste pas en couple avec les gens qu'on n'aime pas.

-Voilà pourquoi ton père a demandé le divorce à ta mère. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'exception qui confirme la règle, rétorqua Helena avec aplomb.

Cette fois ce fut Helena qui esquissa un sourire un coin, comme les Malefoy ont toujours su le faire.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, dit Philomena.

-Vous trouvez ? Pourtant actuellement j'agis plus comme mon père que comme ma mère. Et j'ai hâte qu'arrive le moment où vous verrez l'un des vrais visages de mon père. Parce que pour l'instant vous ne voyez que le gentil Drago Malefoy. Mais Drago Malefoy peut aussi être extrêmement flippant et je serai la plus heureuse des petites filles, lorsque vous verrez ce visage-là de mon père. J'apprécierai le spectacle de votre frayeur.

Merlin cette fille était folle, pensa Philomena en voyant Helena continuer de lui sourire et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, lui faire peur. Elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait vraiment, mais au moins elle était satisfaite du léger recul que la copine de son père venait d'avoir.

 **000**

-Mon Dieu mais si vous l'aviez vu ! Elle était là avec son sourire de garce faux-cul de première en train de dire « J'admire beaucoup ce que vous faites ainsi que votre parcours. » J'avais envie de lui faire bouffer son sourire ! Et puis vous savez ce qu'elle a fait après ?

-Non, mais je suis sûre que tu vas nous le dire.

-Elle l'a embrassé - devant moi ! – et elle m'a regardé en me narguant d'un air de dire « Il est à moi, pétasse ! » Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, celle-là ? Qu'il lui suffit d'embrasser Drago pour qu'il soit à elle ?! Quinze ans ! J'ai donné quinze ans de ma vie à Drago et deux enfants ! Si elle croit qu'elle peut rayer ça en un baiser, elle peut toujours allez se faire voir ! Pétasse toi-même, ouais !

Hermione s'effondra sur son canapé et but son verre de vin d'une traite.

-Puis après elle a fait « Oups » en faisant comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu. On aurait dit toi, Lavande !

-Eh ! Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! dit-elle vexée.

-Oh si tu l'as fait, avec _Ron-Ron._

Lavande croisa les bras en tirant la langue à Hermione qui ne lui rendit.

-Et Drago t'as vu ? demanda Angelina.

-Tu parles. Il était trop occupé à lui lécher les amygdales. Beurk ! Dégoutant !

Après être retournée chez Drago pour apporter les affaires d'Helena, Hermione avait eu le besoin de parler de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle s'était tournée vers les deux personnes qui étaient disponibles et qui étaient prêtes à l'écouter : Lavande et Angélina. Elles avaient laissé leurs maris pour une soirée-filles improvisée. Et autant le dire, elles ne s'attendaient absolument pas à faire face à une Hermione remontée comme un coucou. Elle tournait en rond, faisait les cent pas dans son salon, gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'avait vu une Hermione aussi vivace. Et ça faisait rire ses deux amies de savoir que c'était la petite-amie de Drago qui la mettait dans tous ses états.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione en les voyant toutes les deux rire.

-On dirait que tu nous fais une crise de jalousie aigüe Hermione Granger, lui dit Angelina.

-Je… non ! Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise de jalousie ! J'ai passé l'âge, enfin ! dit-elle en rougissant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire, là ? demanda Lavande en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie ! C'est juste que… Cette femme me sort par les yeux ! Je ne peux pas la voir en peinture ! Je ne peux même pas lire ses articles, elle me donne envie de vomir !

Hermione soupira et se servit un autre verre.

-Elle n'est même pas jolie en plus.

-Elles ne le sont jamais, dit Angelina.

-J'espère vraiment qu'Helena lui fera vivre un enfer.

-Elle le fera, ajouta Lavande.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis jalouse ? demanda-t-elle à ses amies.

Lavande et Angelina se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Mais c'est normal Hermione, tenta de la rassurer Angelina. Comme tu l'as dit, tu as passé quinze ans de ta vie avec Drago et ça ne s'oublie pas en une fraction de seconde ou en un baiser. Alors crois-moi, ce n'est pas parce qu'une pétasse fourre sa langue dans le bouche de ton ex-mari que ça veut dire qu'il en oubliera jusqu'à ton prénom. Drago n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire et vida son énième verre de vin de la soirée.

 **000**

* * *

 **(1)** Je préviens tout de suite, je ne parle pas du tout Italien. J'ai utilisé Google Trad. Six mois de cours à la fac et j'ai tout perdu ! Alors je m'excuse si ce que j'ai écrit est totalement faux.

 **Et voilà !**

Vous avez vu le face à face entre **Helena et Philomena** et entre **Hermione et Philomena**. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, mais ça a été suffisant pour qu'Hermione finisse sa journée à boire du vin et à cracher son venin sur elle avec Lavande et Angelina.

Helena ne s'est pas non plus gêné pour jouer les petites filles psychopathes.

Hermione a passé la nuit chez Stanley qui pense qu'il passera ses vacances de Noël avec elle. **Pensez-vous qu'il a raison ?**

Et puis **Neville et Daphné,** toujours ensemble dans leur bulle.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on se retrouve en France !

 **A la semaine prochaine mais pas samedi. Peut-être dimanche soir avec un peu de chance ou Lundi dans la journée comme dit juste avant le chapitre.**

 **Gouline971**


	19. Une petite journée à trois

**Hello, hello tout le monde !**

 **Mea** **Maxima** **Culpa!**

Mais vraiment, je m'en veux énormément de vous avoir promis le chapitre dimanche soir ou aujourd'hui dans la journée alors qu'il n'arrive que maintenant. C'est entièrement de ma faute parce que je me suis tout simplement trompée de journée sur mon retour d'Amsterdam et comme je n'avais pas de bonne connexion où j'étais impossible de poster quoi que ce soit. **Je vous présente donc mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard.**

Mais c'est fini! Je suis rentrée depuis seulement 10 minutes alors j'en profite tout de suite pour vous poster ce fameux chapitre qui devait être là depuis un sacré moment.

Encore pardon pour cette attente, es espérant que la chapitre vous plaisent.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Tu n'as pas fini de la détester la Philomena ) A savoir si Drago va sortir son vrai visage à un moment donné… On a encore le temps de voir jusqu'à Noël. Non Hermione n'est pas alcoolique, mais c'est vrai que boire comme ça, ce n'est pas bon. Certains couples (autre que Daphné et Neville) seront bientôt mis en avant. Il faudra attendre encore un peu. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest**_ **:** Olá! Eu não esperava receber uma avaliação em Português. Eu não falo e não escrever ou Português, por isso vou usar Traduz Google para responder. Peço desculpas antecipadamente. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer sobre o comportamento de Helena. Seu comportamento injusto para com conjoits're seus pais. Mas você precisa saber é que Helena está convencido de que seus pais ainda amo e preciso de voltar a ficar juntos, e eu admito, eu não nego isso, Hermione e Draco ainda amo, que Helena diz não pode ser feito com a idéia de uma família misturada. O Dramione casal, vamos ver se ele vai ser alcançado novamente. Muito obrigado pela avaliação!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19 : Une petite journée à trois**_

Helena s'était sentie merveilleusement bien au Manoir de ses grands-parents. Elle s'était sentie apaisée, comme lorsqu'elle était partie en Italie avec Jean et Henry. Narcissa et Lucius avaient bien évidemment tout de suite répondu par l'affirmatif pour accueillir leur unique petite-fille dans leur demeure. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus en revanche à également accueillir leur fils pendant une semaine entière ! Ils avaient été plus qu'étonnés puisque Drago supportait de moins en moins de se retrouver plus de quarante-huit heures dans la demeure de ses parents. Il se retrouvait tout à coup infantilisé et avait horreur de ça. Sa mère le prenait pour un petit garçon de cinq ans quant à son père, il lui reprochait sans arrêt tout ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il tentait vainement de parfaire son éducation. Helena trouvait ça drôle.

Mais Lucius et Narcissa eurent très vite la réponse de la présence de leur fils dans leur Manoir, un jour où il avait dû quitter les lieux.

-La petite-amie de papa est l'idiote de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ et je la déteste ! lâcha Helena.

-Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça ! s'exclama Narcissa.

Lucius n'avait rien dit et avait longuement écouté sa petite-fille s'épancher sur ce qu'elle vivait depuis le début de l'été. Ce fut donc ainsi qu'ils apprirent également qu'Hermione était en couple. Des claques ! Voilà ce qui se perdait, pensa Lucius. Deux bonnes claques à l'arrière du crâne de son fils. Divorcer de la femme qu'il aimait pour se mettre avec… une fouille-merde ! Oui, il avait bien pensé à l'expression d'Hermione parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison. C'était une fouille-merde ! Son fils faisait vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Jamais ils ne se remettront ensemble, bouda Helena.

Helena se remit à pleurer dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Merlin, elle avait l'impression d'être Mimi Geignarde, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de pleurer et qu'elle se reprenne. Mais ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite, car lorsqu'elle vit son père les rejoindre dans le jardin, ses pleures redoublèrent et Helena partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Helena ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma Drago.

-Ne bouge pas, fils ! Toi et moi avons à parler, lui avait dit Lucuis.

-Je vais la voir, dit Narcissa qui comprit rapidement qu'il valait mieux laisser son mari discuter avec Drago, seul à seul.

Drago et Lucius se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans échanger un seul mot. Drago n'eut pas besoin de savoir de quoi voulait lui parler son père. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Merlin pour résoudre l'équation.

-Donc tu sais, dit-il.

-Oh oui, mon fils. Helena a fini par craquer.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Que je suis un idiot _encore_? Que je ferais mieux de la laisser tomber et de me remettre avec mon ex-femme ?

-Pas besoin, tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire.

-Il en est hors de question !

-Evidemment, soupira Lucius. Tu étais avec elle ? demanda-t-il alors que son fils s'asseyait près de lui.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ! Je suis venu ici pour faire plaisir à ma fille, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me la remettre à dos ! Même si elle m'en veut toujours un peu.

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'étais… Je tentais de chercher des places pour la finale de la coupe de Quiddich à Paris pour maman et toi.

Lucius ferma les yeux tout en soupirant et secouant la tête de gauche à droit. Comment son fils pouvait-il être idiot avec la femme qu'il aimait et un bon fils pensant toujours à ses parents ?

-Drago, nous t'avons dit que nous ne voulions pas venir. C'était en Mars. Nous n'avons pas changé d'avis.

-Ca ferait pourtant plaisir à Helena.

-Helena a surtout besoin que tu sois là et tu seras là. Avec sa mère. Laisse ta mère et moi profiter de notre été comme on l'entend.

-Vous irez où cette fois ? demanda Drago curieux.

-Nous te le dirons quand nous y serons.

Voilà à quoi se résumait maintenant une partie de la vie de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. A faire des voyages. Lucius n'avait pas été autorisé à sortir du territoire pendant près de trois ans après sa sortie de prison, ce qui avait poussé le couple à voyager à l'intérieur des terres. Mais une fois que l'interdiction avait été levée, Narcissa et Lucius avaient pris pour habitude de partir une semaine ou deux, comme ça, quand l'envie leur prenait, profitant du fait que Drago soit un adulte marié et père de famille.

Drago les avait pris pour des fous quand il avait su comment ils prévoyaient leurs voyages. Hermione avait trouvé ça romantique lui disant qu'elle adorerait qu'il l'emmène un jour sans rien dire à l'étranger pour un voyage surprise. Il l'avait fait. Ils étaient partis au Brésil et elle avait adoré.

-Je vais la voir, fit Drago en parlant d'Helena.

-Mon fils ?

-Oui ?

-Les places ? Tu les as obtenues ?

-Oui papa. Tribune VIP, avec tout le gratin, comme d'habitude.

Lucius tendit sa main. Drago lui donna les places qu'il sembla observer sous toutes les coutures avant de les mettre dans la poche interne de sa robe.

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas y aller ? dit Drago un brin moqueur.

-Nous n'irons pas, affirma Lucius. Mais rien ne m'empêche de garder les billets, n'est-ce pas ?

-Rien à part ta conscience. D'autres personnes seraient très heureuses de les obtenir.

-Ma conscience va très bien, merci.

-Comme toujours, marmonna Drago en lui tournant le dos.

-Tu te trompes, mon fils. Tu te trompes.

 **000**

Helena avait insisté jusqu'au dernier moment pour que ses grands-parents viennent à Paris mais ils n'avaient pas cédé. Narcissa aimaient de moins en moins la foule et Lucius venait tout juste d'avoir une idée de voyage jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ils devaient en profiter.

Ce fut donc un peu ronchon qu'Helena prit le portoloin avec son père pour Paris. Ils arrivèrent à l'adresse d'un très bel hôtel parisien devant lequel beaucoup de sorciers semblaient faire le pied de grue depuis un sacré moment. Certains ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas plus âgés qu'Helena. Drago n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi ils étaient tous là que la horde de sorcier se mit à hurler en voyant les joueurs de l'équipe de France de Quiddich sortir de l'hôtel. Helena se boucha immédiatement les oreilles alors que Drago la tenait fermement pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

-On va vraiment être dans le même hôtel que l'équipe de France ? demanda-t-elle à son père.

-Il semblerait.

-Mais je trouve ça trop cool !

-Helena !

Helena courut vers sa meilleure amie. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité. Drago les regarda s'extasier en se racontant leurs propres vacances. Il se demandait si elles arrivaient à comprendre un traite mot ce qu'elles se disaient.

-Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Helena.

-Mais si, puisque je te le dis !

Visiblement oui, constata Drago alors qu'elles reprenaient leur conversation incompréhensible pour l'homme de trente-six ans qu'il était. Il vit Blaise et Pansy lui faire signe. Il les salua de loin, leur indiquant qu'il se dirigeait vers la réception.

-Bonjour, j'ai une réservation au nom de Malefoy.

-Bien sûr, je vous cherche ça tout de suite, fit la réceptionniste en parcourant le parchemin qui lévitait devant elle.

-Oui, Monsieur Drago Malefoy. Une chambre deluxe pour une personne, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, oui, c'est bien ça.

-Parfait. Voici votre clé. C'est la 537. Elle se trouve au cinquième étage à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant les clés. Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la chambre d'Hermione Granger ? Je suis venu avec notre fille. Elles sont censées partager une chambre. Savez-vous si elle est arrivée ?

La réceptionniste cligna des yeux quelques instants avant de chercher une petite fille du regard pour voir si le client qui était en face d'elle ne lui racontait pas un pur mensonge. Puis elle vit Helena courir vers sa mère pour la serrer dans ses bras. Drago se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit dire « Maman ! » et put voir Hermione accompagnée d'Harry et de Ginny, Sam, Eliott et Ninon. Il prit les clés de sa chambre tout en remerciant la réceptionniste une nouvelle fois et rejoignit le petit groupe.

-Il manque du monde, dit-il en saluant ses amis.

-Les Weasley, toujours en retard, ironisa Ginny.

-Idem pour les Nott, renchérit Blaise. Allez savoir ce que Luna a encore inventé pour mettre tout le monde en retard.

-On avait l'intention d'aller dans le salon de thé, vous venez ? proposa Pansy.

-On va d'abord poser nos affaires, répondit Drago. Tu viens ma puce ?

Helena acquiesça et suivit son père tout en gardant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

-On revient tout à l'heure, dit Hermione.

Les Zabini et les Potter regardèrent les Malefoy s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs. N'importe quelle personne venant de l'extérieur aurait été incapable de dire que cette famille de trois personnes étaient complètement meurtrie et déchirée.

Drago appuya sur le bouton numéro cinq de l'ascenseur et Helena trouva le silence à l'intérieur de la pièce très pesant. Personne ne se parlait, attendant que l'ascenseur arrive au bon étage.

Lorsque Drago sorti de l'ascenseur, Hermione prit un temps d'arrêt en voyant la direction que prenait son ex-mari.

-Tout va bien maman ? lui demanda Helena qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

-Oui, chérie. Drago, c'est quoi le numéro de ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

-La 537. Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne répondit pas se contentant de marcher dans la direction de Drago et de le dépasser pour s'arrêter juste à côté.

-La 539, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Tu viens Helena ? Je vais te montrer notre chambre.

-Je viens tout à l'heure, papa.

Helena suivit sa mère qui ferma la porte de la chambre sans un mot, laissant Drago seul dans le couloir. Cet hôtel devait compter un nombre incalculable de chambres et il avait fallu que la sienne soit juste à côté de celle d'Hermione. Il entendait le doux son de l'ironie lui parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles pour se moquer littéralement de lui. S'il avait lui-même fait les réservations, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

 **000**

Helena avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. La chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa mère était tout simplement immense. Elle faisait carrément la taille d'un appartement. Elle n'était sans doute pas plus grande que l'appartement de son père mais c'était largement suffisant pour la semaine parisienne qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer. Le lit sur lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter pouvait accueillir trois Helena comme elle ! Idem pour le lit d'Hermione. Elle adorerait faire l'étoile de mer dans son lit sans sentir ses membres atteindre le vide.

-C'est trop bien, ici ! dit-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'on serait dans le même hôtel que tante Ginny et l'équipe de France.

-Tante Ginny a su tout organiser pour tout le monde. On n'a beaucoup de chance.

-Oh, attends !

Helena quitta le lit et se précipita vers son sac à dos qu'elle commença à fouiller pour en sortir un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tendit à sa mère. Hermione le prit et le déroula pour en lire le contenu.

-Monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel, faire du bateau mouche, aller à Notre-Dame de Paris, prendre le petit déjeuner en terrasse, aller au Jardin du Luxembourg, aller à la Bibliothèque Nationale de France, voir une pièce de théâtre… Helena, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione en s'interrompant dans sa lecture.

-Nos activités pour cette semaine, dit-elle comme si c'était évident. La finale est en fin de semaine alors j'ai décidé de faire une liste de ce qu'on pourrait faire, papa, toi et moi.

-Chérie…

-Oui je sais, la coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Mais… j'ai pensé que… C'est simplement pour sortir… Même ça vous ne pouvez pas le faire ?

Hermione détestait vraiment lorsque la joie disparaissait en une fraction de seconde du visage de sa fille pour faire place à de la tristesse. Comment lui dire que passer toute une semaine avec Drago pour tenter d'être une famille unie était quelque chose de presque irréalisable. Elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise et Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Seulement il y avait une autre raison qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle lui demanda de se mettre à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est un très beau programme, mon cœur. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je travaille.

-Tu travailles ? dit-elle en se redressant. Mais… mais je pensais que tu avais pris ta semaine ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, mais ce n'était pas possible. Alors comme je savais que tu serais très triste si je ne venais pas, j'ai décidé que je ferai l'aller-retour entre Londres et Paris. Je ne serai pas là pendant la journée mais je reviendrai le soir pour être avec toi. Tu pourras toujours faire les activités avec Papa.

-Mais ce ne sera pas pareil. Je voulais qu'on fasse ça tous les trois.

-Je sais mon cœur mais tu sais que tu le regretterais si tu ne le faisais pas. Et puis ton père sera ravi de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec toi. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas beaucoup arrivé cette semaine.

Helena était encore une fois déçue. Elle y avait pourtant longuement réfléchi. Elle avait pensé qu'en passant cette semaine à Paris avec ses parents, en faisant quelques activités sympathiques, ils auraient fini par se parler et se détendre un peu. Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle du nom de Stanley et Philomena pour la semaine.

Helena n'arrivait pas à croire que son père passait actuellement sa deuxième semaine sans l'autre. Elle se souvint de la satisfaction qu'elle avait eu quand son père avait annoncé à Philomena qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir pour au moins deux semaines au lieu d'une. La mâchoire de Philomena s'était contractée. Mais elle n'avait rien dit se contentant d'acquiescer tout en voyant derrière Drago, Helena lui adresser un léger sourire en coin et moqueur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné la première manche. Cependant Helena n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'une fois les vacances terminées et de retour à Poudlard, Philomena reprendrait le dessus.

-Si tu es là ce matin, ça veut dire que tu ne travailles pas ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère.

-Exact.

-Alors on peut faire quelques activités quand même aujourd'hui ? Allez maman, dit oui !

Hermione n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à dire non en voyant sa fille sautiller sur place.

-D'accord allons-y, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Ouais ! Je vais prévenir papa !

Helena se précipita hors de la chambre de sa mère pour se rendre dans celle de son père qui n'en était pas moins grande à la différence qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit.

Hermione profita de l'absence de sa fille pour ranger ses affaires. Sa valise était étrangement bien ordonnée. Elle soupçonnait Narcissa d'y être pour quelque chose, ou du moins les elfes qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Drago était derrière.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut. Helena t'a parlé ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a sorti des mots dans le désordre et m'a donné un parchemin en me disant « Maman, bateau mouche ». Et elle a filé dire aux autres qu'on ne resterait pas avec eux. Une explication ?

-Je vais t'expliquer en allant la rejoindre.

 **000**

Helena, Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent à faire la queue pas loin du pont de l'Alma dans l'attente de monter dans un bateau mouche. Helena avait pris tout un tas de prospectus qu'elle était actuellement en train de lire. Hermione la tenait fermement contre elle alors que Drago était devant elles avec les tickets.

-Au moins l'avantage avec le bateau mouche c'est qu'on verra pas mal de monuments. Comme ça ce sera comme si tu avais été avec nous toute la semaine maman.

-Tu as raison.

-On y va les filles, dit Drago.

Il tendit sa main à sa fille pour l'aider à monter sur le bateau. Il fit exactement la même chose avec Hermione. Elle hésita un instant se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça puisqu'elle pouvait très bien monter toute seule dans le bateau. Mais elle accepta son aide et sentit un léger frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la sienne. Ce simple geste lui rappela le dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux dans cette salle close du Ministère avant qu'il ne signe en premier les papiers du divorce, comme un coup fatal qu'il lui aurait donné après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait.

-Maman attention !

Hermione glissa sur la dernière marche et Drago la rattrapa de justesse.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en un murmure.

-Oui…, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Ils étaient proches, très proches, trop proches l'un de l'autre selon eux. Pas assez pour Helena.

Hermione s'éloigna de Drago, le forçant à la lâcher et partit s'installer. En tant normal, Helena se serait mise entre ses parents. Elle aurait été à côté de Callum et Hermione et Drago auraient été aux extrémités. Elle décida cette fois qu'il serait plus judicieux de se mettre du côté couloir. Drago était entre Hermione et Helena. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, n'échangèrent pas un seul mot, attendant patiemment le départ du bateau.

La petite croisière avait duré un peu plus d'une heure durant laquelle Helena s'était extasiée en prenant des photos de tout ce qu'elle voyait et en écoutant attentivement ce que disait le guide. Le petit tour an bateau mouche avait été suivi d'une visite de la librairie _Shakespeare and Company_ duquel Drago eut énormément de mal à faire sortir sa fille et son ex-femme. Elles en étaient toutes les deux ressorties avec trois livres chacune. Bon sang que pouvait-il bien y avoir dans cette librairie qu'il n'y avait pas en Angleterre ? Surtout que c'était une librairie moldue. Il ne devait rien y avoir de très intéressant là-dedans, même s'il devait admettre que la boutique avait des allures de Fleury et Botts. Drago se demandait maintenant si la librairie n'était pas finalement tenue par un sorcier cachant son identité auprès des moldus.

-On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes, dit Drago en sortant de la librairie.

-On apprend toujours de nouvelles choses dans les livres, répondit Hermione avec ce petit air supérieur qui faisait souvent dire à Drago « typiquement Granger ».

Le genre d'air qui lui avait toujours donné envie de l'embrasser, encore aujourd'hui.

-Rat des bibliothèques un jour, rat des bibliothèques toujours, sortit Dago en reprenant la marche.

-Et fière, reprit Hermione en le suivant.

Voilà le genre de pique qu'Helena aimait entendre sortir de la bouche de ses parents. C'était beaucoup mieux que les insultes qu'ils avaient pu se dire auparavant. Pauvre d'elle, elle avait été témoin de ça juste avant que son père ne décide de quitter la maison. C'était il y a deux ans de ça déjà. Le temps passait affreusement vite et les choses n'évoluaient toujours pas. En tout cas pas dans le bon sens.

Ils se posèrent ensuite à la terrasse d'un café où ils prirent une boisson fraiche et autre glace. Encore une fois, Helena avait laissé ses parents se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle était en face d'eux tentant de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se disait. Ca n'avait rien de vraiment intéressant. Ils parlaient de leur travail, un terrain assez neutre qui ne devait pas être sujet à dispute (sauf si on parlait d'un certain Stanley Hamilton, mais Helena ne voulait absolument pas y penser).

-Tu vas passer une semaine épuisante à aller et venir comme ça, lui dit Drago plus concerné qu'il l'aurait voulu le montrer.

-Oui je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ma semaine et je ne me voyais pas ne pas venir non plus.

-Tu partiras à quelle heure le matin ?

-Huit heures je pense. Je demanderai à ce qu'on te donne une clé de la chambre à la réception. Je réalise que ça m'angoisse un peu de laisser Helena seule dans la chambre aussi tôt.

-D'accord. Heureusement que la mienne est à côté.

-Ginny a bien su manœuvrer.

-Vous savez je suis grande, dit Helena en finissant sa glace au citron. Je peux bien rester dans la chambre toute seule le matin. Et puis j'irai voir papa une fois que je serais prête pour qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuner.

Drago et Hermione regardèrent leur fille sans dire un mot. Oui, Helena était une grande fille qui savait se débrouiller mais elle n'avait que douze ans et on ne laissait pas une petite fille de douze ans seule dans une chambre d'hôtel. On ne savait pas qui pouvait rôder dans les parages.

-Je toquerais à ta porte quand je partirai le matin, fit Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

-D'accord.

Helena fit une petite moue boudeuse en se disant que ses parents avaient toujours la fâcheuse tendance à se mettre d'accord, contre elle.

 **000**

-Tu es incroyable ! Tu es en train de me tuer !

-Je t'ai dit qu'on allait inaugurer ma chambre. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Neville se contenta de pouffer de rire. Evidemment, à quoi s'attendait-il en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Daphné ? S'il devait résumer cet été hallucinant avec Daphné, il n'emploierait qu'une seule expression : sport en chambre. Neville avait été heureux lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de partir deux semaines à Séville, seulement il n'avait pas spécialement prévu de faire l'amour partout, n'importe quand à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Lui qui n'avait eu que des histoire tranquille qui évoluait à leur rythme (ou stagnait lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Anna), il se retrouvait à présent dans une relation qu'il qualifierait de fougueuse. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça, était effrayé quelque fois, mais devait bien admettre que ça lui plaisait.

-Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres, dit-il en se redressant.

-Oh mais pourquoi tu gâches tout ? se plaignit Daphné toujours allongée.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Si on ne descend pas, ils vont finir pas avoir des soupçons.

-Mais non.

-Tu crois ? Nous sommes partis ensemble deux semaines, nous sommes revenus en même temps et ça fait une heure qu'on leur a dit qu'on montait nos bagages. Ils sauront sans doute qu'on est ensemble avant la fin de la semaine. Et là, adieu petit jardin secret.

Daphné n'aimait quand on lui disait qu'elle avait tort, mais les faits étaient là. Elle voulait garder ce petit jardin secret qu'ils avaient tous les deux et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante. Si leur relation était révélée au grand jour, elle était presque sûre que tout le monde tenterait d'y mettre son grain de sel.

-D'accord, allons-y. Mais ce soir, c'est ta chambre qu'on inaugure.

Daphné se leva du lit et se rassit immédiatement en fermant les yeux. Neville se précipita vers elle.

-Ca va ?

-Je me suis levée trop vite, dit-elle. Je vais attendre un peu.

Daphné se rallongea sur le lit en gardant les yeux fermés.

-On devrait inaugurer ma chambre une autre fois, dit Neville allongé à son tour.

-Quoi ? Non ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour dormir un peu. Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer et… disons que ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on a fait. Et n'oublie que nous sommes là toute une semaine. On aura largement le temps de l'inaugurer et ça plusieurs fois. Mais pas ce soir.

 **000**

Drago avait envie de crier à la personne qui perturbait son sommeil d'aller se faire voir chez les hippogriffes. Il était en vacances bon sang de bonsoir ! Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui rendre visite à… 7h55 ?

En voyant l'heure qu'il était, Drago se redressa en sursaut se rappelant soudainement qu'Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle toquerait à sa porte pour signaler qu'elle partirait travailler. Il sortit de son lit en l'entendant toquer une seconde fois. Il se frotta les yeux et alla ouvrir la porte.

Hermione était en face de lui, fraiche comme un gardon, prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail au ministère. Hermione le regarda de la tête au pied et se sentit bêtement rougir. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant. Drago portait un bas de pyjama noir avec un T-Shirt blanc. Seulement le voir ainsi lui rappelait que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu en pyjama. Drago dormait à ses côtés et lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait avant de fermer les yeux pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? chuchota-t-elle.

Drago acquiesça tout en baillant.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Tu t'en vas ?

-Oui. Tu as la clé de la chambre ?

-Dans la table de chevet.

-D'accord. Bon, j'y vais. A ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Hermione resta immobile un instant se rendit compte que si elle n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle, elle l'aurait sans doute embrasser comme ils avaient eu l'habitude de faire avant de partir pour une journée de travail. Mais elle lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

Elle ne le voyait pas mais savait qu'il la regardait. C'était comme si le regard de Drago lui brûlait carrément le dos, ou lui réchauffait le cœur ? Elle ne savait pas trop. L'ascenseur arriva, Hermione s'y engouffra et Drago retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit avant de se relever dans la seconde, de prendre la clé de la chambre d'Hermione.

Il s'engouffra discrètement à l'intérieur et repéra tout de suite le lit d'Helena. Elle dormait profondément. Il passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Helena se mit à bouger tout en grognant avant de lui tourner le dos. Il ne pourrait pas la laisser seule dans la chambre. C'était bête comme réaction parce qu'il était dans la chambre d'à côté, mais savoir que sa fille était seule dans une chambre d'hôtel, à côté ou non, l'angoissait.

Drago regarda autour de lui avant de voir le lit où Hermione était couchée quelques minutes auparavant. Elle l'avait fait avant de partir. Drago trouvait inutile puisque les personnes qui nettoyaient les chambres seraient obligées de le défaire pour le refaire à nouveau. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers celui-ci, souleva la couverture et s'allongea.

A peine eut-il posé sa tête sur l'oreiller que son cœur s'emballa instantanément. Il l'avait l'odeur d'Hermione. Cette odeur de miel qu'il aimait temps. Elle utilisait toujours la même crème.

Drago ferma les yeux tout en profitant de cette douce odeur avant de s'endormir à nouveau pour quelques petites heures.

 **000**

* * *

 **So, so, so ?** Que pensez-vous de chapitre ? A part qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres.

On a eu une petite journée à trois pour les Malefoy. Hermione et Dargo ont tous les deux une chambre voisine (mais pas communicante).

Nous n'en sommes qu'au début de ce voyage à Paris qui va continuer la semaine prochaine !

Il y aura donc dans **le prochain chapitre** une mauvaise surprise, une fuite et un des personnages faisant des prévisions (juste ou non).

 **Et encore pardon pour cette attente, je vais faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	20. Vous n'êtes rien

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine malgré la mauvaise nouvelle qui nous touche toutes et tous en tant que Potterhead et /ou fan de cinéma et de théâtre : **Le décès d'Alan Rickman**. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'ai appris ça Jeudi après-midi et j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais pleurer quand l'une de mes amies me l'a annoncé. Ca m'a ruiné le reste de la journée et je n'ai pas arrêté de me dire que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les mots me manquent pour dire ce que je ressens à propos de cette nouvelle. J'ai l'impression que tout ce que je dirai sera totalement plat, insipide et dénué de sens pour **le brillant acteur qu'il était.** Je vais donc simplement espérer qu'il repose en paix maintenant qu'il ne souffre plus. **Il nous manquera à tous.**

Je vous laisse à présent à votre lecture hebdomadaire.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui Helena avait tout planifié dans son coin. Elle voulait que ce soit parfait en sachant que ça serait difficile. Et pour l'instant, ça se passe bien. Tu verras pour la suite. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20 : Vous n'êtes rien**_

Helena avait énormément apprécié sa semaine à Paris. Son père et elle avaient fait pas mal d'activités que ce soit à deux ou avec les autres. Elle avait entrainé son père dans tes tas de musées, dans des petits restaurants et au théâtre comme elle l'avait voulu. Lorsque le soir arrivait et qu'Hermione revenait de son travail, Helena lui racontait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et sa mère était surprise de constater que Drago prenait aussi part au récit en rectifiant certains détails que leur fille voyait avec œil beaucoup trop merveilleux et enfantin.

Hermione était venue toquer à la chambre de Drago tous matins à la même heure et plus les jours passaient, plus Drago se rendait compte qu'il attendait ce moment avec une étrange impatience. Il se réveillait inconsciemment cinq minutes avant, attendait patiemment qu'elle toque et se levait immédiatement pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois, elle ne le coupait pas dans son sommeil. Et tous les matins, il la regardait attendre l'ascenseur. Il se rendait dans sa chambre et se mettait dans son lit pour se rendormir avec cette odeur délicieuse.

La première fois qu'Helena l'avait vu dans le lit, elle s'était demandée si elle ne s'était pas trompée de chambre. Puis elle avait souri en voyant son père dormir comme un bébé.

-Oh, c'est trop mignon ! s'étaient exclamées Victoria et Cassie lorsqu'elle le leur avait raconté ça alors que les garçons roulaient des yeux.

-C'est évident qu'il l'aime ! affirma Victoria. Il ne ferait jamais ça sinon.

-Ca paraît carrément tordu, dit Sam.

-Moi je trouve ça tellement romantique, dit Lyra en tournant sur elle-même. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'oncle Drago et tante Hermione se remettent ensemble. Comme ça ils se remarieront et ils feront un autre bébé !

-On n'en est pas encore là, lui dit Ciaran. Il faudrait déjà virer les deux obstacles.

-Oui, admit Helena. Et ça ne va vraiment pas être facile. J'aurais beau dire que je ne les aime pas, que je les hais et que je les déteste, une fois qu'on retournera à Poudlard, ce sera comme si je n'avais rien dit. Les parents sont parfois bornés !

-Ouais, admit Eliott. Ils sont pires que nous quand ils s'y mettent.

 **000**

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure pour elle de quitter son lieu de travail. Enfin ! C'était la première fois qu'elle pensait ça. Enfin, elle quittait son travail ! Elle n'en pouvait pas plus. Cette semaine avait été passablement épuisante pour elle. Ce n'était pas une question de travail parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de cas à étudier, mais elle n'avait pas arrêter de se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Helena et Drago à Paris. Elle ne se posait jamais cette question lorsqu'il avait la garde de sa fille, mais savoir que tout le monde avait réussi à prendre sa semaine sauf elle l'avait passablement mise de bonne humeur et il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas aidé avec Stanley qui chaque jour, à la même heure (soit dans quelques minutes) lui demandait si elle ne préférait pas rester à Londres et attendre la fin de la semaine pour partir à Paris.

-Non, répondait-elle à chaque fois en rangeant ses dossiers.

-Mais Hermione…

-Oui je sais, tous ces allers retours m'épuisent, je suis irritable et je n'ai pas arrêté de t'envoyer sur les roses, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai envie de voir ma fille, j'ai envie qu'elle me raconte ses journées et j'ai envie de la voir s'endormir et l'embrasser avant de partir.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Tu l'as eu durant tout le mois de Juillet, c'est maintenant au tour de ton ex-mari de l'avoir. Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tranquille ?

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi je ne la laisse pas tranquille ? C'est ma fille Stanley ! C'est normal que je veuille être avec elle lorsqu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard !

-Je sais mais…

-Et puis de toute façon, cette semaine à Paris était prévue depuis longtemps et j'avais également prévu de passer cette semaine-ci de cette manière. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas content je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

Hermione retourna vers son bureau pour prendre son sac.

-Si je n'étais pas divorcée, je la verrai tous les jours et ça ne poserait de problème à personne.

-Oui, mais tu es divorcée.

-Merci de me le rappeler, répondit-elle sèchement. Tu veux bien sortir de mon bureau, maintenant ? J'ai l'intention de m'en aller, lui dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Stanley ferma la porte, serra Hermione contre lui et l'embrassa. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait entre chose que de la douceur dans ses baisers. Elle avait l'impression de subir un baiser mélangeant fougue et frustration.

-J'avais pensé qu'on passerait plus de temps ensemble ce mois-ci…

 _Puisque tu n'avais pas la garde de ta fille,_ entendit Hermione dans sa tête.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir contrarié tes plans, lui dit-elle sans pour autant être vraiment désolée.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ? insista-t-il encore une fois. Juste ce soir. Tu serais à Paris demain matin.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Hermione. Nous sommes vendredi. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici alors que ma fille m'attend.

-Je ne suis pas une raison valable ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-Tu ne seras jamais une raison assez valable pour passer devant ma fille.

Stanley ne le montra pas, mais il se sentit profondément vexé. Il n'était pas idiot et savait qu'Helena était beaucoup plus importante aux yeux d'Hermione que lui, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde de manière aussi froide et détachée.

-Très bien, dit-il en la lâchant. Vas-y et passe un bon weekend.

Stanley lui donna un léger baiser et quitta le bureau.

 **000**

Hermione soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'hôtel. Elle était loin de Londres, loin du travail, loin de sa prise de tête avec Stanley et surtout près de sa fille. En somme, elle était en weekend ! Elle avait l'intention d'en profiter en trainant au lit un petit peu. Elle en avait grandement besoin.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit un instant. Elle sentait encore son odeur. Drago s'était assis sur son lit. Il sentait toujours aussi bon et ça lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Elle adorait ces effluves qui lui chatouillaient les narines. Elle pourrait rester enfermée dans une pièce à vie pour respirer l'odeur de Drago. Les hormones ont la vie dure, pensa-t-elle en pouffant légèrement. Elle se redressa et regarda sa table de chevet où se trouvait le petit mot quotidien qu'Helena et Drago lui laissaient pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre et terminer la journée ensemble. Elle les avait rejoints la veille, au pied de l'Opéra Garnier où ils avaient passé la soirée à écouter les musiciens installés sur les escaliers avant d'aller au restaurant. Elle avait vu les yeux d'Helena briller de bonheur de les savoir tous les trois réunis sans que le ton monte. Helena avait monopolisé la conversation, mais il valait mieux ça, qu'un repas fait dans un silence pesant. Et Hermione admettait que ça lui avait fait du bien.

 _« Nous sommes à la piscine de l'hôtel, si tu veux nous rejoindre. »_

 _Si tu veux nous rejoindre…_ Pourquoi Drago écrivait tout le temps ça ? Comme si Hermione voulait rester enfermer dans la chambre alors que sa fille s'amusait à l'extérieur. Alors elle n'irait peut-être pas piquer une tête, mais elle avait hâte de voir sa fille. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et se rendit au bord de la piscine. La première personne qu'elle trouva fut Pansy sur une chaise longue avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Sacrilège que tu es en train de faire, Hermione Granger ! dit-elle en la regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais où est ton joli bikini, enfin ! On ne va pas au bord de la piscine sans maillot !

-Tout comme on va à la piscine pour aller dans l'eau. Mais tu es aussi sèche que moi.

-Je parfais mon bronzage en faisant de la lecture.

- _Sorcière Hebdo ?_ Très instructif comme lecture.

 _-_ C'est mieux que la _Gazette_ en ce moment, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et regarda la piscine. Elle trouva Helena sur les épaules de Drago, tentant de faire tomber Victoria qui était sur les épaules de son père. Son regard croisa celui de Drago qui s'adressa à sa fille qui fit de grands signes à sa mère. Hermione lui souffla un bisou.

-Elles sont à égalité, lui dit Pansy. La prochaine qui tombe a perdu. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Ce jeu amuse plus nos hommes que nos filles.

-Drago n'est pas mon homme, répondit Hermione automatiquement. Il n'est plus mon homme.

-Hermione (Pansy se redressa de sa chaise longue et se positionna en tailleur face à Hermione dont le regard s'était légèrement voilé) peu importe que vous soyez divorcés, que tu sois avec un mec chiant à mourir (c'est pas moi qui le dit c'est Lavande qui le tient de Ginny) et que Drago soit avec une femme qui a les dents qui rayent le parquet – et oui je sais que je l'ai un peu poussé dans ses bras – il restera toujours ton homme. Un, parce que la mention « j'ai été marié à Hermione Granger et j'en suis fier » le suit à la trace deux, parce que qu'aucune femme ne t'arrive à la cheville et trois, parce que c'est plaqué sur son visage qu'il t'aime encore. Et quand l'homme qui est fou de toi te regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde depuis que tu es arrivée au bord de la piscine, tu te dois de te mettre en bikini pour lui montrer ce à quoi il a dit adieu.

La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate : elle éclata de rire. Pas parce que ce que Pansy disait était drôle (c'était toujours bizarrement drôle ce qu'elle racontait) mais parce que sa gêne était telle qu'elle préférait rire plutôt que de rougir comme une pivoine. Suite à ça, Hermione entendit un cri ressemblant à celui de sa fille, un plouf et un cri de victoire sortant de la bouche de Victoria.

-C'est fou le nombre de bêtises que tu peux débiter à la seconde, Pansy Parkinson.

-Mrs Zabini ! rectifia Pansy avec un sourire en coin. Et je ne raconte pas de bêtises. Tourne la tête et tu verras.

Hermione tourna discrètement la tête vers la piscine, faisant signe de regarder sa fille plutôt que lui, mais c'était trop tard, son regard s'accrocha encore au sien et ce pendant plus d'une seconde alors qu'il sortait de l'eau. Blaise était à sa suite. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Pansy qui la regardait fièrement. Mais Hermione ne faisait pas la fière. Elle s'était bêtement sentie s'empourprer en le voyant torse-nu et avait senti son cœur s'emballer. Une question s'imposa alors à son esprit : Son cœur battait-il aussi vite que le sien ?

-Les Zabini sont trop forts ! s'exclama Blaise en prenant sa serviette pour s'essuyer la tête.

-Evidemment que nous sommes les plus forts, répéta Pansy en l'embrassant.

-Ne t'emballe pas, on vous a laissé gagner.

-Ah oui ? Moi j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'Helena te faisait la tête parce que tu étais occupé à regarder autre chose que de la maintenir sur tes épaules.

-Vous avez trichés !

-Mauvais joueur !

Drago ne répliqua plus, se contentant de s'assoir à côté d'Hermione qui, si elle n'avait pas minimum de contrôle encore une fois, aurait immédiatement plongé sa main dans ses cheveux humides pour les plaquer vers arrière comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Drago l'avait peut-être regardé comme la huitième merveille du monde (ce qui l'avait déstabilisé et fait perdre sa fille) mais Pansy voyait qu'Hermione le regardait bien malgré-elle comme un délicieux plat de résistance qu'elle avait envie de savourer.

-Ça va ? Pas trop longue la journée ? demanda simplement Drago à Hermione.

-Très longue mais je suis enfin en weekend, répondit-elle en le regardant à peine. Je vais pouvoir me reposer.

-Oui, c'est bien.

Pansy et Blaise se regardaient avec la même conclusion : Merlin qu'ils étaient désespérants.

-Helena a prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-Non et tant mieux je dois dire. Je pense que la piscine va la mettre KO.

-On n'a qu'à attendre les autres pour aller au restaurant, proposa Pansy.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont des tables pour vingt-quatre ? lui dit Blaise.

-Vu l'addition qu'on va leur laisser, il y a plutôt intérêt. Je vais faire la réservation, dit-elle en se levant.

-Chérie, je suis pour que tu fasses une réservation, mais mets ta robe ! T'es en maillot, là !

Blaise lui courut presque après avec sa robe légère, alors que lui-même ne portait que son maillot avant de la rattraper pour au final l'embrasser.

 **000**

Il y avait une foule monstre aux alentours du stade. Les gens présents peinaient à déplacer. Helena tenait fermement la main de sa mère et celle de son père afin de ne pas se perdre au beau milieu de cet amoncellement de personne. Ginny ouvrait la marche avec Harry et ses enfants afin qu'ils puissent atteindre la zone VIP du stade. Merlin merci ils avaient droit à ce traitement de faveur, songea Drago. Ils finissaient par comprendre pourquoi sa mère supportait de moins en moins ce genre d'événement.

Il leur fallu un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver dans la zone. Une fois à l'intérieur, la petite bande pu souffler un peu et s'installer aux places qu'ils leur avaient été attribués.

-Et tu étais assise là tous les jours ? demanda Niels à Ginny.

-Oui, mon chérie. On a une vu optimal sur le match, lui répondit-elle.

En effet la zone VIP se trouvait dans les tribunes du milieu afin de ne pas être loin si les actions se trouvaient haut dans le ciel ou à raz de la pelouse. Ginny avait déjà son parchemin et sa plume en main prête à prendre des notes sur cette finale que tout le monde attendait temps : France – Allemagne. L'Angleterre avait malheureusement perdu contre l'Allemagne en demi-finale mais avait gagné contre les Pays-Bas lors de la petite finale, classant l'équipe à la troisième position du palmarès. C'était un coup dur pour les Britanniques mais Ginny avait pensé que c'était mieux que rien. Ils avaient déjà gagné la coupe du monde deux ans auparavant, il fallait bien en laisser un peu pour les autres. Chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture au risque de se faire laminer par ses frères ou pire par son patron.

Sa plume à papote (seule idée ingénieuse qu'elle avait prise de Rita Skeeter) commença à s'agiter alors qu'elle commentait ce qu'elle voyait. Harry qui était à côté d'elle la regarda avec un léger sourire se permis de la couper dans son monologue pour l'embrasser.

-Savez-vous que je travaille actuellement Mr Potter ? dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

-Oui je sais. Mais je n'embrasse pas la journaliste qui fait un travail exemplaire. J'embrasse ma femme dont je suis extrêmement fier.

Ginny l'embrassa à son tour en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait.

-Beurk ! purent-ils entendre de la bouche de Ninon. Vous être vraiment dégoutant tout les deux !

-Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu auras quatorze ans, lui dit sa mère.

-Oh que si, tu le diras toujours, contredit Harry. Il était hors de question que sa fille touche les lèvres de n'importe quel sorcier de Poudlard… à vie !

Après un moment d'attente beaucoup trop long selon les enfants, les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les deux hymnes nationaux furent chantés par les joueurs et pas les supporters. Helena trouvait cette ambiance magnifique. Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour elle que ce stade dans lequel elle trouvait avec ses parents qui semblaient eux aussi heureux d'être là. Callum aurait adoré, songea-t-elle. Il ne serait sans doute pas tenu en place. Il aurait parié des Chocogrenouilles et autre Dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochu avec son père. Ils avaient toujours fait ça et Helena avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre par quel miracle Callum revenait avec des tonnes de friandises à chaque fois. Leur pari devait être invraisemblable pour que son père perde à chaque fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais sourire ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Je pensais à Callum. Il aurait été très heureux d'être là.

-Tu as sans doute raison, affirma son père. Il aurait parié sur l'équipe de France parce que nous sommes à Paris.

-Et toi tu aurais parié sur l'Allemagne, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Je crois que j'aurais été d'accord avec lui cette fois. On ne peut pas soutenir une équipe qui a éliminé celle de notre pays.

-Donc c'est officiel ? On soutient la France ? demanda Helena.

-Oui, on soutient la France.

-Allez la France ! hurla-t-elle dans les tribune alors que les équipes s'élançaient dans les airs. Allez la France !

Elle fut suivie par ses amis qui hurlèrent la même chose. L'ambiance de la tribune VIP avait des allures de patriotisme avec les couleurs bleu, blanc, rouge qui y prédominaient.

-Si la France gagne, on fera l'amour dans la piscine de l'hôtel, murmura Daphné à Neville pour que personne n'entende.

-Et si elle perd ?

-On le fera dans l'ascenseur.

-Donc quoi qu'il arrive, on fera l'amour, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Euh… je veux bien faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, mais ça exigera de vous que vous m'expliquiez cette conversation totalement farfelue.

Daphné et Neville se regardèrent stupéfaits avant de tourner la tête derrière eux et voir Pansy afficher un petit regard innocent qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Avant demain matin, affirma-t-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

Voilà comment leur jardin secret allait maintenant prendre fin, pensa Daphné.

 **000**

Le match avait été grandiose, Drago aurait même dit épique. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de sorciers tomber de leurs balais en un court laps de temps, sans prendre en compte la bataille de Poudlard. La France et l'Allemagne étaient déchainées. Chaque cognard relancé n'était pas renvoyé au hasard mais bien dirigé vers un joueur adverse. Au bout de trois heures, les joueurs qui étaient sur le terrain n'étaient pratiquement que des remplaçants. L'un des souaffles du match avait été envoyé en direction des tribunes VIP et ce fut Fred qui le rattrapa, ou du moins, il sauta presque sur les supporters qu'il y avait devant lui pour s'en emparer comme du vif d'or. Avoir ce souaffle dans les mains signifiait pour lui qu'il serait, un bon capitaine pour l'équipe de Quiddich des Gryffondor. Ainsi avec Roxanne qui était officiellement préfète depuis le début du mois d'Août, George et Angelina furent tellement fiers qu'ils prirent une photo de leur fils avec le souaffle tout en mettant dans le cadre de la photo, une Roxanne ronchon parce qu'elle aurait elle aussi bien voulu avoir ce maudit souaffle.

La match prit fin après trois heures et trente minutes de spectacle intense où les attrapeurs avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la fameuse petit balle dorée et volante. La France avait gagné, dans son propre pays. Ils en entendraient donc parler pendant une bonne décennie chez les froggies, c'était certain.

-C'était vraiment génial ! s'enthousiasma Victoria. Je voudrais vivre un truc comme ça tout le temps !

-Ca reste quand même dangereux. Tous les joueurs ont au moins un membre cassé. C'est pire que le club de duel ou que la boxe, constata Helena.

-C'est ce qui rend ce sport grandiose ! dit Eliott. J'ai vraiment hâte de passer les sélections.

-Oh oui ! dit Victoria.

-Ne vous emballez pas. Ce qu'on fait à Poudlard c'est de la rigolade à côté.

-Helena Malefoy, toujours là pour plomber l'ambiance, railla Ciaran.

-Venant de toi je prends ça pour un compliment.

-Les enfants ne trainez pas ! Nous devons rester grouper, avertit Harry.

-Où est maman ? demanda Sam.

-Elle est partie avec les autres journalistes pour interroger les joueurs. Ca va durer un certain moment.

-Je n'en peux plus, se plaignit Hermione. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, retrouver mon lit et dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure.

-Avant de reprendre le travail, lui dit Ron en souriant.

-Moque-toi ! dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Mais je ne suis plus en vacances, moi. Merlin c'est la première fois que je m'imagine bien faire l'autruche face à mon travail. C'est de ta faute, ça ! lui dit-elle.

-Ce veut simplement dire que j'ai bien travaillé durant toutes ces années où je te disais de lâcher un peu de lest avec ton travail.

-Tu n'étais pas le seul à lui dire ça, ajouta Drago.

-Oui et tu aurais dû mieux la convaincre que moi à l'époque.

-Vous parlez d'Hermione je vous signale, intervint Harry toujours en tête de marche. Il n'y pas plus tête de mule qu'elle.

-Eh ! Je vous signale que je suis là, dit-elle agacée. Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la tête de mule ?

Le sourire qu'avait Helena aurait pu fendre son visage tant elle était heureuse. Cette semaine était en train de s'achever en beauté. Ses parents ne s'étaient pas disputer une seule fois, ils avaient simplement discuté et elle espérait vivement que ça puisse continuer une fois de retour à Londres. Mais ses espoirs ne durèrent pas très longtemps.

-Hermione !

A ce moment là, les sourires que la petite bande avaient disparurent au fur et à mesure que la personne qui avait prononcé le nom d'Hermione avançait. Drago avait l'impression de recevoir une douche froide et retourna à une réalité assez brutale et reçu un coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit Stanley prendre Hermione dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, lâcha Pansy.

-Stanley, fit-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle aussi surprise que les autres.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise. Pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. J'ai suivi le match de l'extérieur mais ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

-Non, non…, dit-elle en le repoussant. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu…

Hermione tourna la tête pour voir sa fille avec les larmes au yeux, regardant à quoi pouvait tenir sa bonne humeur, en voyait comment sa semaine à Paris pouvait purement et simplement être gâchée. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait osé. Sa mère avait invité son copain à venir parce qu'elle se fichait d'elle, elle se fichait de son avis, de ce qu'elle pensait, de ses menaces. Elle avait osé l'embrasser devant elle.

-Helena…

Mais la petite fille repoussa la main de mère, lui tourna le dos et partit en courant à travers la foule.

-HELENA ! hurlèrent Hermione et Drago complètement affolés.

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir à ses trousses lorsqu'Harry leur demanda de retourner à l'hôtel. Il se chargerait de la récupérer. Drago sentit soudainement son sang ne faire qu'un tour et se retourna vers Stanley qu'il poussa violemment le faisant tomber au sol.

-Drago, arrête ! lui supplia Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? lui hurla-t-il. C'était trop vous demander de rester à votre place ? Il a fallu que vous débarquiez ici ? Vous ne pouviez donc pas vous retenir ?

-Ecoutez Drago…

-Ne m'appelez pas ! Ne prononcez pas mon nom ! Ne croyez pas que nous sommes sur un même pied d'égalité ! Tu lui as demandé de venir ici, c'est ça ? Tu lui as demandé de débarquer en conclusion de cette semaine quitte à faire souffrir notre fille ? dit-il à Hermione en haussant le ton.

-Non, je te promets que non, répondit vivement Hermione. Je… je ne savais même pas qu'il ferait ça.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, lui cracha-t-il presque.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de lui parler sur ce ton, intervint Stanley.

-Je ne vous ai pas sonné, vous ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde ! Les conversations que j'ai avec ma femme, n'ont pas à être interrompu par un mollusque dans votre genre !

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, _Drago_. Hermione n'est plus votre femme et elle est en couple avec moi.

Drago se figea d'un coup. C'était comme si Stanley Hamilton venait de lui lancer un _Stupefix_ tentant de le mettre KO. Mais dans ce duel qui se passait dans sa tête, Drago réussissait à esquiver le sort et dégainait sa baguette pour contre-attaquer. Peu importe qu'Hermione soit sa femme ou son ex-femme.

-Eh ! Ola ! On se calme tout de suite messieurs et on range sa virilité dans sa poche ! lança Ron en voyant ce qui était en train de se produire.

Alors que le virtuel devenait réel et que sa baguette était dans sa main, Stanley sortit également sienne mais ne lança aucun sort en voyant Hermione s'interposer entre eux. Elle s'était mise devant Drago, comme pour le protéger de Stanley, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait de toute manière l'avantage qur à lui.

-Arrêtez, dit-elle au bord des larmes. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Stanley baisse ta baguette.

-Pas s'il ne la baisse pas.

-Il va la baisser. Mais toi baisse-la avant.

Stanley regarda Hermione qui ne bronchait pas, devant un Drago qui le regardait d'un œil si meurtrier qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était encore en vie. Il eut l'amer constat de voir devant lui le couple Malefoy, qui avait pour habitude de se dresser face à l'ennemi : lui. Divorcés ou pas, ils semblaient faire front contre lui. Ce fut ainsi que Stanley baissa sa baguette. Hermione expira tout doucement lorsqu'elle sentit Drago baisser sa baguette à son tour. Elle vit Stanley s'avancer vers elle mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança l'en dissuada rapidement. Elle lui tourna le dos, s'éloignant de ses amis et du stade.

Drago quant à lui partit dans la direction opposée.

-On ferait mieux de raccompagner les enfants à l'hôtel, dit Daphné en voyant les plus jeunes complètement scotchés face à ce qui venait d'arriver.

-Oui, bonne idée, approuva Blaise avant de se tourner vers Stanley. Quant à vous, il faut qu'on discute.

-Allez-y mollo avec lui, dit simplement Ron avant de prendre la main de Cassandra et de Niels pour retourner à l'hôtel.

Stanley regarda Blaise et Théo qui étaient tous les deux en face de lui. Il ne les connaissait pas, mais savait que ce qu'il allait entendre ne lui plairait pas.

 **000**

Helena avait couru parmi la foule sans savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner de cette réalité qui lui faisait toujours autant mal à fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Elle voulait partir, fuir. Où ? Elle ne savait pas. Quoi que si elle savait. Fuir près de Callum, être avec Callum. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui dans les parages qu'elle avait toujours été heureuse. Elle voulait être avec son petit frère.

Ses pleures redoublèrent en pensant à lui. Il aurait été heureux d'assister à la finale de la coupe d'Europe pour voir la France gagner. Il aurait été heureux de manger de la glace au citron au bord de la Seine, il aurait été heureux de faire du manège, d'aller au théâtre et de faire toutes les activités qu'elle avait pu faire avec son père cette semaine.

Helena trébucha sur une pierre et tomba se faisant mal au genou. Elle avait une petite égratignure, rien de bien grave, mais ça lui suffit pour s'arrêter de courir. Elle s'assit contre un pan de mur, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tout en essuyant les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle ne savait pas ou elle était et elle s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle était loin de ses parents et surtout de sa mère, tout allait bien.

-Helena !

Elle leva vivement la tête en voyant Harry courir vers elle, rassuré. Ce n'était même pas son père qui était venue la récupérer, c'était son oncle. Il arriva près d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa taille et la serra contre lui.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs, lui dit-il. Il ne faut pas que tu t'enfuies comme ça. Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave !

Le simple fait d'entendre la voix d'un adulte rassurant la poussa à pleurer de nouveau à chaudes larmes. Harry la prit de nouveau dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Pauvre petite chérie, pensa-t-il. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de vivre tout ça. Il lui semblait qu'Helena tentait de lui parler à travers ses pleures, mais il ne comprit pas grande chose à part « Maman, Papa, Callum ».

-Il faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel, ma puce.

-Non ! dit-elle.

-Helena…

-Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Je veux pas ! Je veux pas…

-D'accord, d'accord, céda un peu trop facilement Harry pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas abdiqué aussi aisément avec sa propre fille. Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais me mettre à côté de toi, juste là et dès que tu seras prête pour rentrer, on rentrera. Ca te va ?

Helena acquiesça et vit Harry s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules tout en lui chuchotant de ne pas pleurer et que tout allait bien se passer.

-Dès que tu seras prête, on rentrera, répéta-t-il comme une voix lointaine mais rassurante.

-Oncle Harry a toujours su trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Helena tourna vivement la tête pour voir Callum assit à côté d'elle. Il ne la regardait pas, il fixait un point invisible devant lui. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, mais elle se contenta de pointer un doigt sur son épaule pour savoir si elle était en train de rêver ou non. Elle le touchait.

-Je me suis encore endormie, constata-t-elle.

-Oui et tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Tu dois sans doute être très fatiguée, répondit Callum en tournant son regard espiègle vers elle.

-J'ai souhaité rêver de toi plusieurs fois dans l'année, mais tu n'es pas venu.

-Je sais. Je ne viens que lorsque tu en as vraiment besoin, comme là. Tu as besoin que je sois là alors je suis là.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que maman et papa me gâchent tout à chaque fois que je suis heureuse.

-Ils ne le font pas exprès, tu sais.

-Tu crois ? Je finis par me demander s'ils m'aiment vraiment.

-Bien sûr que maman et papa t'aiment ! s'énerva presque Callum. Ils t'aiment bien plus que tu puisses l'imaginer.

-Alors pourquoi c'est oncle Harry qui est là et pas eux ?

-Oncle Harry a dû penser que tu fuirais encore plus loin s'ils étaient partis à ta recherche.

Et il avait eu raison. Helena auraient couru encore plus vite et plus loin si elle avait vu ses parents et ce n'était pas sa chute arrivée plus tôt qui l'aurait freiné dans sa course.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses du copain de maman et de la copine de papa ?

-Pas grand-chose, répondit Callum en haussant les épaules.

-Tu mens ! réalisa-t-elle.

-Je préfère ne pas te dire ce que j'en pense pour ne pas l'utiliser contre maman et papa. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu piquer des colères cet été et être très impolie ? Maman et papa ne nous ont pas élevés comme ça ! dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Si tu avais été là, tu aurais eu la même réaction que moi. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, si tu avais été là, on serait une famille unie.

-Dis comme ça on dirait que c'est de ma faute si maman et papa se sont séparés, répondit-il bougon.

Helena réalisa que sa phrase prêtait à confusion. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas à cause de Callum si tout ça arrivait. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être malade. Il n'avait jamais demandé à mourir. Il n'avait même pas demandé à naître, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute. Seulement Helena en avait marre que rien ne se passe comme elle le voudrait. C'était pour ça qu'elle était constamment de mauvaise, humeur, impolie et qu'elle agissait de plus en plus comme les mauvais Serpentard au lieu d'agir comme la Serdaigle qu'elle était. Calme, posée et réfléchie. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses émotions prenaient le dessus ne lui permettant plus de se contrôler.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en ébouriffant la tête de son petit frère.

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai dit que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Ca va arriver. Il faut simplement que tu sois patiente, c'est tout.

-La patience n'est pas dans nos gènes.

-Oui, je sais, grimaça Callum alors qu'Helena riait.

Callum leva vivement la tête comme en alerte. Son visage s'illumina en voyant ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Je peux y aller, dit-il. Tu vas avoir envie de rentrer à l'hôtel maintenant.

Helena tourna la tête vers Callum qui avait disparu puis émergea de son sommeil. Elle n'était plus au sol, sa tête n'était plus sur les épaules d'Harry, ses pieds ne touchaient même la terre. Elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui marchait à allure lente. Elle entendait Harry parler mais ce n'était pas lui qui la tenait dans ses bras. Helena voulut lever la tête pour voir qui c'était mais un baiser sur le sommet de crâne l'en dissuada.

-Chut… rendors-toi ma chérie. Papa est là.

 **000**

Stanley ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise, là dans ce café sorcier parisien en face de ces deux sorciers qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il ne pouvait même pas dire qu'Hermione lui avait parlé d'eux, ce n'était pas vrai. A y réfléchir elle ne lui parlait quasiment pas de son entourage. Bien sûr elle faisait allusion à Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'il connaissait. Les allusions à son ex mari n'étaient pas forcément feintes, les autres amis, tous ceux qu'il avait vu là, lorsqu'il avait débarqué pour lui faire une surprise, il ne les connaissait pas. Et ces deux-là ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Trois cafés lévitèrent en leur direction. Il vit Blaise y mettre trois gros morceaux de sucres alors que Théo lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

-Quoi ? fit-il. J'aime mon café bien sucré.

-Tu aurais dû prendre du thé vert à la menthe, sans sucre.

-Beurk.

Un vrai couple, se serait moqué Drago. Blaise et Théo reprirent un air sérieux pour fixer Stanley.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Vous allez me passer à tabac dans pas très longtemps, c'est ça ?

-Vous passer à tabac ? répéta Blaise un brin moqueur. Nous ne sommes pas le type de personne qui en passe d'autre à tabac. On n'a pas que ça à faire.

-Non, nous préférons engager des gens pour ça, renchérit Théo. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ressortirez indemne de cette conversation.

-En tout cas physiquement.

Stanley but son café d'une traite. Autant que la boisson soit déjà dans son sang pour ce qui allait suivre.

-Je vais vous poser une simple question, avertit Théo. Ce n'est pas une question piège, je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il y a dans votre tête. Qui pensez-vous être, pour vous permettre de débarquer comme ça, lors d'un événement strictement familial et amical dans lequel visiblement vous n'avez pas été convié ?

Ca c'était de la question. Stanley et Blaise avaient le même étonnement peint sur le visage. Stanley avait pensé qu'il finirait avec un café brulant sur le visage alors que Blaise avait plutôt songé à une question tel que « Vous êtes complètement con ou quoi ?! ». Mais il devait bien admettre que la question de Théo était bien meilleure.

-Je suis le compagnon d'Hermione.

Cette réponse provoqua une quinte de toux chez Blaise. _Compagnon_. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il était en couple avec Hermione depuis seulement six mois et ne voilà-t-il pas qu'il considérait carrément être son compagnon. Il fallait ramer pour avoir un tel statut avec elle et le pauvre ramait sans même s'en apercevoir.

-Faux, répondit Blaise. Vous n'êtes pas le compagnon d'Hermione.

-Ah oui ? dit-il un brin amer. Qui suis-je alors ?

-Un empêcheur de tourner en rond, répondit Théo.

-Un individu qui rend ma chère filleule extrêmement triste, poursuivit Blaise.

-J'ai mieux, qui pourrait définitivement répondre à cette question, fit Théo comme illuminé par une idée grandiose.

-Et c'est quoi ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que je suis, selon vous.

-Rien.

Ce simple mot fut comme une véritable gifle pour Stanley. Comment ce sorcier, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie avant ce soir et qui ne savait rien de sa relation avec Hermione pouvait-il dire qu'il n'était rien. Il n'était pas rien ! Il était celui qui permettait à Hermione d'aller mieux ! Il le savait ! Il en était sûr !

-Vous n'êtes rien,et ça ne changera jamais.

-Comment osez-vous ?

-Il faut que vous compreniez, que quoi qu'il arrive, Hermione ne prendra jamais votre défense. Helena passera toujours devant vous, de même que Drago même s'ils ne sont plus mariés.

-Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez dit, ils ne sont plus mariés, ce qui signifie que ses sentiments pour moi augmentent, au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour lui s'estompent. Ils ne s'aiment plus. C'est un fait.

-Non, le fait est simplement qu'ils sont divorcés, dit Blaise. Il faut que vous compreniez que ce que vous vivez avec elle, l'aide forcément à penser à autre chose, mais ça ne durera pas. Parce que lorsqu'elle se sentira vraiment bien, elle vous quittera. Et je pense que Drago fera la même chose avec sa copine.

-Oh je ne pense pas que Drago quittera Philomena parce qu'il se sentira mieux. Il le fera parce qu'il s'en lassera, reprit Théo.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Vous avez tort. Hermione est avec moi depuis six mois. Ca veut dire qu'elle m'aime.

-Non, elle ne vous aime pas. Vous lui plaisez, vous êtes gentil et plutôt bel homme, mais elle ne vous aime pas. Et ce que vous avez fait ce soir, est une grosse erreur qui prouve qu'elle est encore loin de vous aimer comme vous le souhaiteriez.

-Vous avez rendu Helena triste, elle a fui dans la foule et vous avez mis Drago en colère. Vous vous êtes dressé contre sa famille et elle va difficilement vous le pardonner, dit Blaise en finissant son café trop sucré.

-Alors vous me proposez quoi ? De rentrer en Angleterre et de rompre ?

-Rompre ? répéta Théo étonné. Qui parle de rompre ? On ne vous a pas dit de rompre avec elle. Mais oui, vous allez retourner en Angleterre et faire profil bas pendant quelques jours. Vous allez attendre que nous rentrions tous et que nos enfants retournent à Poudlard. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous ravalerez votre amertume face à cette soirée et au fait qu'Hermione ne répondra pas aux lettres que vous lui enverrez - parce que vous avez une tête à faire ce genre de bêtise - et vous irez la voir. Dans son bureau, pas chez-elle. Vous lui demanderez pardon, vous lui direz que vous avez été un véritable crétin et que vous ne ferez plus jamais ce genre de chose lorsqu'elle est en famille.

-Ensuite, libre à elle de vous pardonner et de vous reprendre ou non. Mais si elle vous reprend, vous continuerez votre histoire avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous largue.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'elle me largue ? s'irrita de plus en plus Stanley. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, c'est elle qui a dit qu'elle voulait être avec moi. Même si elle me plaisait déjà avant ça, je n'ai rien brusqué. Notre histoire ne se déroulerait pas si elle ne l'avait pas voulu.

-Soit, reprit Blaise. Mais ne croyez pas que vous être l'autre homme de sa vie. Parce que c'est faux et vous le savez très bien. Vous êtes divorcé, non ? Vous êtes déjà sorti avec des femmes avant Hermione ?

-Et alors ?

-Vous avez vraiment pensé que la première femme avec qui vous étiez sorti juste après votre divorce était la bonne ?

Stanley voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais en fut totalement impossible. Il aurait bien voulu leur clouer le bec mais réalisa que ces deux énergumènes qui étaient en face de lui n'avaient peut-être pas forcément tort. Il était vrai qu'il était sorti avec plusieurs femmes après son divorce sur des durées plus ou moins longues, mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux de la première femme avec qui il était sorti juste après son divorce. Il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une fois après sa femme et c'était Hermione. Celle pour qui il avait toujours eu ce béguin depuis des années.

-Vous voyez, reprit Théo. Vous êtes le premier homme avec qui elle sort depuis son divorce. Vous êtes celui qui l'aide à aller mieux. Vous êtes la passade, mais vous n'êtes pas ce que vous pensez. Vous n'êtes rien.

-Vous vous trompez. Je ne suis pas rien et je vais vous le prouver.

Stanley se leva, paya son café et quitta le café non sans un regard pour Blaise et Théo qui le regardèrent à travers la vitre.

-Comment tu penses que ça va se passer ? demanda Blaise à Théo.

-Eh bien, même si on l'a contrarié, il n'est pas si idiot et fera ce qu'on lui a dit. Hermione est bonne alors elle lui tendra la main sans pour autant le pardonner entièrement. Ils se remettront ensemble mais il aura brisé quelque chose, si tenté que quelque chose avait été construit. Je ne leur donne pas la fin de l'année pour que tout s'arrête. Et une fois que ce sera fait, il y aura de fortes chances pour que Drago se sépare aussi de sa copine.

-Si ça se passe exactement comme ça, je t'appellerai Trelawney jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre 20.**

Alors **Hermione** est maintenant en froid avec un **Stanley** qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et a débarqué comme ça sans rien dire. **Helena** a fui dans la foule, le sang de **Drago** n'a fait qu'un tour et **Blaise** et **Théo** ont eu une conversation avec lui. **Que pensez-vous des prévisions de Théo face à l'avenir de la famille Malefoy ?**

 **Callum** est réapparu dans l'esprit d'Helena.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** un secret s'effrite de plus en plus et des explications sont à l'ordre du jour.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	21. Ce n'était pas une dispute

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part j'ai fait face à une administration médicale pourrie cette semaine qui m'a fait sortir de mes gonds alors que je suis d'un tempérament assez calme. Je suis restée sur les nerfs assez longtemps alors je peux dire que ce weekend va me faire beaucoup de bien.

Enfin, bref. Trêve de blabla donc je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui suit l'apparition surprise de Stanley à Paris.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui, oui, oui, l'amour est toujours là. Tu as raison de penser que je ne ferai pas forcément ce que tu penses. Théo reste égal à lui-même, tu verras :) Callum réapparaitra, mais comme pour là, il faudra attendre un petit moment. Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review (j'adore) ! J'espère que le reste te plaira.

 _ **Maelle**_ : Ahah ! Tu crois que ça va mettre Hermione sur le droit chemin ? Je te laisse découvrir ça. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest :** _ Eu não estou em todos concordam com você. Então, sim, Helena é como sua mãe, mas não, ela não é manipulação hipócrita nu. Esta é apenas uma criança de 12 anos que ainda está em tragédias tumulto ela tem experimentado e que se recusou a aceitar os fatos. Mas não é manipuladora e é apenas muito honesto. Ela não tem medo de falar o que pensa. Para Hermione, é diferente, porque ela é um adulto e que seus sentimentos são ainda mais profunda e complexa. Ela sabe que não gosta de Stanley e ela ainda gosta de Draco, mas ela tenta enterrá-lo para ir em frente. Isso não é ser hipócrita e manipular as pessoas é para ser totalmente perdido com seus próprios sentimentos. Sim, Stanley é uma vítima, mas todo mundo (em Malfoy) é uma vítima da situação, porque eles estão todos perdidos rosto seus sentimentos. E Stanley não faz nenhuma família deixou. O pobre não tinha nada para fazer, mas isso é um dano colateral.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21 : Ce n'était pas une dispute.**_

Hermione qui était à la réception se précipita vers Drago qui portait toujours Helena, endormie dans ses bras. Il remercia encore une fois Harry de l'avoir retrouvée et prit l'ascenseur avec Hermione à sa suite. Une fois dans le couloir, Hermione s'arrêta en plein chemin pour se tourner vers lui. Il constata qu'elle avait pleuré en rentrant à l'hôtel avec Ginny. Elle l'avait retrouvée dans un square des environs, après ses interviews.

-Drago, je peux te promettre, je peux te jurer que je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir ici, chuchota-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de rendre Helena triste et en colère alors qu'elle a passé une si bonne semaine avec toi.

-Quand Philomena m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir avec moi, je lui ai dit non. Et je n'ai pas fait que ça. Je lui ai aussi interdit de faire ce que ton petit-ami a fait. Interdit ! Et est-ce qu'elle est là ? Non. Et toi ? Tu lui as interdit de venir ?

Hermione baissa la tête honteuse. Non, elle ne lui avait pas interdit de venir, elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle ne passerait pas de temps avec lui. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Stanley aurait été bête au point de débarquer comme une fleur en pensant que ça lui aurait fait plaisir. C'était un événement familial et il n'en faisait pas parti. A quoi avait-il pensé ?

-Tu aurais dû. Ca nous aurait évité ce qui s'est passé. De voir Helena pleurer, prendre la fuite comme elle a fait. On avait passé une très bonne semaine qui vient d'être gâchée par ton collègue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle en le voyant ouvrir la porte de sa propre chambre.

-Helena dort dans ma chambre ce soir.

-Drago attends !

Mais il lui avait claqué la porte au nez sans un mot, sans lui souhaiter une bonne nuit auquel elle avait eu droit durant toute la semaine. Rien. Simplement de l'amertume, de la tristesse et de la déception. Et contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas la clé de sa chambre. Hermione resta donc devant la porte de la chambre de Drago, la contemplant pendant quelques instants avant de retourner dans la sienne, totalement résignée.

 **000**

Neville se réveilla en sursaut en entendant frapper, voire tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Bon sang mais qui était l'idiot qui frappait comme ça ? La première chose à laquelle il pensa fut à un incendie Il devait sans doute y avoir le feu dans le bâtiment, c'était la seule raison pour qu'on puisse frapper comme ça à la porte de sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daphné qui émergea violemment de son sommeil.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

-Fais vite, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un cognard qui tente de briser ma boite crânienne, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa tête.

Neville se tourna vers Daphné, intrigué. Il avait déjà eu ce genre de chose au réveil, mais en général c'était lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Or la veille ils avaient été bien trop préoccupés pour dormir et même faire l'amour. L'arrivée soudaine de Stanley Hamilton et la fuite d'Helena avaient carrément refroidi l'ambiance.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'irai mieux quand le taré derrière la porte arrêtera de frapper ! Je t'en supplie Neville, va ouvrir !

Il obéit et le regretta bien vite lorsqu'il vit qui était derrière la porte.

-Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Tu veux quoi, Pansy ? demanda-t-il maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

-Elle est là ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre. Evidemment qu'elle est là, sinon je n'aurais pas frappé comme ça à la porte de ta chambre. Daphné, debout !

-Non !

Daphné se cacha sous la couverture en grognant, mais ça ne prenait pas avec Pansy. Elle souleva la couverture pour découvrir une Daphné habillée d'un T-shirt de Neville.

-Eh ! J'aurais pu être nue sous cette couverture !

-Je savais que tu ne l'étais pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon ! Hier soir, je vous ai dit que je ne laisserais pas la nuit passer sans avoir eu des explications. Seulement il y a eu l'autre imbécile qui a débarqué, Helena qui a pris la fuite et Victoria était dans un état pas possible. J'ai même dû dormir avec elle tellement elle était inquiète. Mais nous sommes le matin ! Et je veux une explication à ce que j'ai entendu hier soir ! Londubat, assis !

Le claquement de doigt surprit Neville qui s'exécuta sans broncher. Il s'assit sur le lit près de Daphné qui s'était confortablement installée avec un de ces gros oreillers dans son dos. Le cognard avait cessé de s'agiter, mais le mal de tête était toujours présent. Neville la regarda à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils, mais Daphné secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait.

Voilà qu'ils communiquaient rien qu'en se regardant, pensa Pansy. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle s'assit sur le canapé de la chambre et les regarda alternativement.

-Bon, alors ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-A la St Valentin, répondit Neville.

-Je sais qu'il y a eu l'histoire de la St Valentin, Londubat ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé après ! Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je veux savoir ! Maintenant !

Neville et Daphné se regardèrent pour savoir qui commencerait le récit. Neville se lança. Pansy était assez sidérée. Pas par ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter, mais par rapport à la manière dont ils racontaient leur récit. Ils semblaient complémentaires et apprécier les souvenirs de ces récents mois.

-Stop ! dit-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu. Je comprends beaucoup de choses maintenant. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser : Vous sortez ensemble ou c'est juste histoire d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre lit à chacun ?

Personne ne répondit. Daphné et Neville ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Le sujet avait été abordé une fois et très vaguement. Neville avait simplement dit « Tu es avec moi, non ? » et elle avait répondu « Oui, je crois. » sans vraiment prendre en compte la profondeur de la question. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis. Mais ils étaient partis en vacances ensemble et ça ce n'était pas rien.

-On sort ensemble, répondit Neville.

Daphné sentit son cœur s'emballer bien trop rapidement à cette phrase et encore plus lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Ils sortaient ensemble. Elle sortait avec Neville Londubat. Daphné croisa le regard de Pansy qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Elle était étonnée et bizarrement heureuse. Bien sûr elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait Neville, l'homme avec qui Daphné accepterait de dire qu'elle sortirait, parce que même si elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait pas repoussé Neville qui avait pris sa main. Sa meilleure amie avait donc un petit ami.

-D'accord. Très bien. Je l'accepte. Si tu fais souffrir ma meilleure amie je te tue Londubat.

-J'avais compris.

-Bon, et bien maintenant je vais en parler à Blaise.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pansy, non ! S'il te plait ! s'exclama Daphné.

-Pourquoi non ? Si vous sortez ensemble, je peux bien en parler à mon mari.

-Qui en parlera à Drago qui en parlera à Théo qui en parlera à Luna qui fera une gaffe.

-On voudrait que ça reste secret encore un moment, lui expliqua Neville.

Pansy grimaça un peu. Elle allait devoir garder un secret qu'elle brulerait de raconter à Blaise, elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Pansy, s'il te plait, dit Daphné en se mettant devant elle. Je sais à quel point c'est dur mais tu pourras faire ça, non ?

-Oui, bon d'accord. Je ne dirai rien.

-Merci.

Daphné voulut prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras mais s'arrêta net pour fermer les yeux, ayant l'impression que son cerveau lui jouait des mauvais tours en faisant tourner Pansy autour d'elle. Elle tendit le bras vers le premier meuble qu'elle trouva pour se reposer.

-Daphné, ça va ?

-Oui. J'ai juste mal à la tête, c'est tout.

Neville lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite en se rasseyant sur le lit.

-Tu veux que j'appelle Théo ? demanda Pansy inquiète.

-Non, ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'un mal de tête. Je vais prendre une douche.

-Daphné !

Neville retint Daphné de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

-Je vais chercher Théo ! dit Pansy en quittant la chambre.

 **000**

Lorsqu'Helena se réveilla, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Celui-là était plus grand que le sien et elle avait encore le sentiment d'être dans les bras de son père qui la ramenait à l'hôtel. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un chariot à petit-déjeuner à côté du lit.

-Ca ne te dérange pas qu'on ne descende pas pour manger avec les autres ? demanda son père allongé dans le canapé en face de son lit.

Il était resté là à regarder sa fille dormir toute la nuit. Ce fut ainsi qu'il réalisa que sa fille avait le sommeil assez agité, comme sa mère après la mort de Callum. De quoi rêvait-elle ? De qui ? Il aurait voulu savoir mais doutait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

Helena secoua la tête tout en baillant. Non ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas descendre et voir les têtes inquiètes des autres. Elle ne supporterait pas.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux ? Thé ? Chocolat ? Lait ?

-Du chocolat.

Drago servit le petit-déjeuner à sa fille. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le droit de manger dans un lit, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. C'était assez marrant de manger dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Drago regarda sa fille se régaler.

-Tu ne me grondes pas ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

-Pourquoi je te gronderais ?

-J'ai pris la fuite dans la foule quand maman…

-J'ai eu peur. Très peur, et j'étais en colère. Mais à aucun moment j'ai eu envie de te gronder. Aucun moment.

Helena acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle était au moins rassurée que son père ne lui en veuille pas. Elle se demandait maintenant comment sa mère était, ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait dû avoir peur et être en colère. Sans doute pas contre son petit-ami imagina-t-elle amèrement.

-Où est maman ?

-Dans sa chambre ou en bas, je ne sais pas. Tu veux la voir ?

-Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement.

-Helena, écoute. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à ta mère. Elle ne savait pas qu'il viendrait.

-Tu la crois ? dit-elle ahurie.

-Oui je la crois.

-Mais papa, il l'a embrassé !

-Je sais. Et c'était son droit. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un idiot, un crétin qui ne mérite pas d'être avec ta maman. Mais ne lui en veut pas pour ça. Elle s'en veut déjà assez de t'avoir vu triste hier soir.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas, toi ?

Oh que oui il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait ne pas avoir fait comme lui, de ne pas avoir mis de barrières immédiates parce que Drago savait que Philomena voulait venir, il savait qu'elle aurait dû venir si son rédacteur en chef n'avait pas refusé ses projets de bons plans en France. Il savait que si elle était venue, Helena aurait fait plus que s'enfuir dans les environs. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas retrouvé tout de suite. Elle se serait bien cachée.

-Finis ton petit-déjeuner. Après tu iras dans la chambre d'à côté pour te préparer, sans faire la tête à ta mère. Ne lui en veux pas, chérie.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Drago embrassa le front de sa fille et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Helena constata qu'il n'avait pas touché à son petit déjeuner. Tant pis, se dit-t-elle, ça en ferait plus pour elle.

 **000**

Théo arriva à la suite de Pansy dans la chambre de Neville. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il devait se rendre là-bas pour voir Daphné jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de la tenue dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Il avait marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de se reprendre. Ce ne l'avait pas empêché de fixer Neville pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il posa ensuite son regard sur Daphné qui était allongée sur le lit, les bras croisés, semblant bouder quelque peu.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire ausculter.

-Tu as tourné de l'œil, lui dit Pansy.

-Et alors ? Ca arrive à tout le monde ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de repos, c'est tout !

-Tu as besoin de repos ? répéta Théo en l'auscultant. Alors que les vacances s'achèvent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait qui aurait pu t'épuiser à ce point ?

Daphné lança un léger regard à Neville qui s'empourpra bien malgré-lui.

-Ok, fit Théo en comprenant. De vrais adolescents en rut.

-Ca me donne envie de vomir, grimaça Pansy.

-Ne me parle pas de vomir où je vais le faire, prévint Daphné.

-Et ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir envie de vomir ? demanda Théo.

-Non, pas trop. Enfin je crois... En tout cas pas avant d'arriver ici. C'est peut-être l'air de Paris.

-Hum, hum... Je ne te donnerai rien à prendre pour l'instant. Mieux vaut attendre qu'on retourne en Angleterre. Je te prescris une prise de sang cependant.

-Je n'aime pas les piqures, bouda Daphné.

-Tu as intérêt à la faire, gronda Théo. Si vous copulez sans manger, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un simple manque de vitamines, plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

-Elle mange comme un géant, marmonna Neville.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je mange quand j'ai faim !

-Tout le temps.

-Oui, j'ai faim tout le temps, et alors ?

Pansy et Théo se regardèrent légèrement alarmés. Voilà un couple supplémentaire dans la bande qui pourrait faire des étincelles.

-Oh, Théo, si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je te tue, prévint Daphné.

-Et toi si tu vas pas faire ta prise de sang, c'est moi qui tu tuerais.

-Tu es Médicomage, tu ne tues pas les gens, tu les soigne.

-Les erreurs de diagnostique, ça s'est déjà vu.

Daphné lui lança un oreiller qui atterrît contre la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle se trouvait déjà Théo.

 **000**

Le retour en Angleterre fut assez dur pour toute la petite bande. Tout le monde avait l'impression d'être encore à Paris, qu'à chaque fois qu'ils ouvriraient les yeux le matin, ils se retrouveraient dans cette magnifique chambre dans laquelle ils avaient eu l'opportunité de dormir. Paris leur manquait à tous, même à Hermione qui n'avait pas profité de la ville comme elle aurait voulu.

Hermione avait été surprise de voir Helena dans la chambre dès le lendemain matin de ce qu'elle appelait « le désastre de Paris ». Comme le lui avait demandé son père, Helena lui dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et dans le fond, une fois qu'elle avait croisé le regard de sa mère, il lui avait été impossible de lui en vouloir une minute de plus. Hermione était parue plus triste et fatiguée que récemment. Elle avait deviné que sa mère n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. Helena était montée sur le lit de sa mère et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

-Pardon d'être partie comme ça maman. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Je sais mon cœur. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et je te promets que je ne lui ai pas dit de venir, ma chérie. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça.

-Je sais, maman. Je le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas demander de tenter de l'apprécier un peu plus après ce qu'il a fait.

-Je sais.

Helena aurait bien voulu lui demander de ne plus revoir cet abruti de Stanley mais elle pansa que ça aurait été égoïste de sa part. Même si elle le détestait, elle devait laisser sa mère faire le choix qui lui semblerait le plus judicieux.

Drago les avait laissées déjeuner toutes les deux et ils étaient retournés en Angleterre en fin d'après-midi.

Le premier Septembre était arrivé à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Helena avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir assez profité de ses vacances, mais en même temps elle avait hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année. Un niveau supérieur, des tâches plus complexes à accomplir et des problèmes qu'elle avait hâte de résoudre. Elle était si pressée d'être en cours de Sortilège afin de pouvoir manier sa baguette pour accomplir toute la magie qui coulait dans ses veines. Deux mois sans avoir l'autorisation d'utiliser sa baguette était presque insupportable pour une première année passant en deuxième année. Cassie lui avait dit qu'elle finirait part s'y faire, mais elle avait des doutes. Elle n'avait pas arrêter d'agiter sa baguette en reproduisant des sortilèges sans les prononcer à haute voix, afin d'être fin prête à montrer aux autres de quoi elle était capable.

-Je pensais que je m'y ferai, mais c'est quand même dur de vous laisser. Qui sait quelles bêtises vous allez bien pouvoir faire d'ici Noël tous les deux.

Hermione et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder tout en tentant de ne pas rire. Comme pour sa fille, Drago avait vite arrêté d'en vouloir à Hermione. Il avait compris que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Stanley Hamilton était un triple idiot qui ne comprenait ce que le mot « famille » signifiait. Et il était persuadé qu'il serait tout de même venu si Hermione lui avait interdit de transplaner hors de la frontière. Philomena avait été assez intelligente pour ne pas le faire, au moins.

Lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'il était de retour, Philomena n'avait pas pris cinq minutes pour débarquer devant son appartement et l'avait accueilli comme il se le devait, au fond de son lit. Ce petit moment passé avec elle lui avait fait du bien, lui permettant de se détendre et de mettre de côté ce qui s'était passé à Paris.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour, lui avait-elle dit en embrassant son torse. On va pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps ensemble toi et moi. Moi qui pensais qu'on serait partis en vacances ensemble, je me suis finalement retrouvée seule cet été. Tu as passé tout ton temps avec ta fille…

-Comme tu l'as dit, c'est ma fille.

-Et le reste de ta famille.

Par « reste de ta famille » Drago avait très bien compris que Philomena voulait parler d'Hermione. Elle n'avait peut-être rien dit mais il avait très bien compris qu'elle l'avait mal pris lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour Paris avec sa famille. Philomena s'était sentie vexée et en colère de savoir que son petit-ami passerait une semaine entière avec Hermione. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant qu'Hermione ne serait présente que le soir (ce qui ne lui aurait de toute manière pas plu non plus) Elle avait voulu se plaindre auprès de Daphné et Pansy qui lui avaient répondu exactement la même chose que Drago :

-C'est ce qui se passe lorsqu'on est en couple avec un homme divorcé. On n'accepte pas simplement l'homme, mais aussi sa famille.

Merci pour le réconfort, pensa-t-elle.

–Mais ton ex n'est plus de ta famille, avait-elle dit.

–Elle est la mère de mes enfants, elle est de ma famille.

Oui, Hermione serait toujours de sa famille malgré le divorce, avait pensé Drago et il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement.

-Il n'y aucune raison qu'on fasse une quelconque bêtise, répondit Hermione à sa fille prête à monter dans le train.

-En revanche, si on apprend que tu en as fait une…, commença Drago.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite papa, je suis une Serdaigle, pas une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard. Les bêtises, ce n'est pas pour ma maison.

-Ah oui ? Même quand c'est pour faire une réunion secrète dans la Salle sur Demande ?

Le visage d'Helena blêmit d'un seul coup. Comment sa mère pouvait-elle bien être au courant de ça ? Avec toutes les réunions secrètes qu'ils avaient faites dans la salle sur demande, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre alors qui aurait pu vendre le mèche au risque de se faire punir par ses parents et d'entraîner tous les autres dans sa chute ?

-Oncle Neville sait tout, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oh. On sera donc plus vigilants la prochaine fois. De toute façon avec Roxanne comme préfète, on ne risque plus rien.

-Non, la prochaine fois vous ne sortiez pas de vos salles communes en dehors du couvre-feu, dit Drago.

-Et je pense que Roxanne tient à son insigne, renchérit Hermione.

Helena fusilla légèrement ses parents du regard avec l'expression sur le visage qui signifiait « Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ». Ses parents avaient tous les deux été préfets et ça ne leur avait pas empêcher d'enfreindre le règlement dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Son air renfrogné disparu lorsque sa mère la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu vas horriblement me manquer ma Nana.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi maman. Toi aussi papa.

Elle serra son père à son tour avant de monter dans le train à la suite de Victoria. Elle passa devant Cassie et Niels pour qui c'était la première année et qui était au bord de l'angoisse. Le pauvre avait peur de ne pas être à Gryffondor comme sa sœur. Elle avait beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'y soit pas, il était persuadé qu'il finirait à Poufsouffle.

-Ca en fera au moins dans la famille, se moqua Sam.

 **000**

Hermione était retournée à son travail après le départ du train avec leur fille à l'intérieur. Ginny lui avait proposé de déjeuner avec elle mais elle avait préféré se remettre directement au travail. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir correctement travaillé la semaine précédente. Helena n'était rentrée que la veille à la maison, ayant passé sa dernière semaine avec son père et afin de ne pas se retrouver seule, Hermione avait décidé de la passer chez ses parents à qui elle avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé. Jean et Henry avaient couvé leur fille du mieux qu'ils avaient pu entre le moment où elle partait travailler le matin et le soir lorsqu'elle revenait.

Hermione avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas voir Stanley dans les parages. Elle n'avait pas été prête à l'affronter et ne n'avait pas su pas comment elle aurait réagi face à lui. Elle lui en voulait, ça ne faisait aucun doute et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au « désastre de Paris » elle avait envie de se donner des claques, ou de lui donner des claques. N'avait-il pas compris qu'il ne devait absolument pas venir ? Une petite voix lui dit que oui, il avait parfaitement compris mais avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Stanley lui avait envoyé deux lettres durant cette semaine dans lesquelles il s'excusait d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste, tout en insistant sur le fait qu'il avait fait ça pour la voir. Hermione s'en fichait, qu'il veuille la voir. Elle s'était mise en condition pour ne pas le voir, pour consacrer tout son temps à Helena et pour avoir une entente cordiale avec Drago, ce qui était arrivé jusqu'au dernier jour.

Elle n'avait pas répondu aux lettres. Elle n'en avait pas eu envie. Hermione avait montré à ses parents ce qu'il avait écrit et une chose était sûr, ils étaient plutôt perplexes.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'il s'explique ? demanda Jean à sa fille.

-C'est dit dans la première phrase, maman.

-Peut-être mais j'ai surtout l'impression qu'il se justifie.

Hermione avait relu les deux lettres à plusieurs. Oui il s'excusait et se justifiait en même temps, mais qui ne le ferait pas pour tenter de minimiser son erreur ?

Une semaine était passée à présent, et Stanley avait jugé qu'il avait assez attendu. Helena était en route pour Poudlard, il n'avait donc plus aucun obstacle pour discuter avec Hermione. Car oui, il avait enfin compris qu'Helena était un obstacle et pas une petite fille qui faisait une crise qui lui passerait. Il avait fini par intégrer que la crise durerait tant qu'il serait en couple avec Hermione. Mais il ne comptait pas la quitter, alors Helena devrait forcément à un moment donné se calmer et arrêter ses caprices.

Ce que lui avait dit Théo et Blaise l'avait hanté durant toute la semaine. Rien. Ils avaient osé dire qu'il n'était rien pour Hermione. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien être à ses yeux. Ce serait comme être inexistant or ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait tout de même été agacé de constater qu'Hermione n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres et encore plus agacé de constater qu'il avait sans le vouloir fait exactement ce que Théo lui avait dit de faire. En même temps, Stanley n'était pas si idiot et savait assurer ses arrières. Il n'aurait pas encore une fois pris le risque de prendre Hermione par surprise en sachant que sa fille n'était pas loin. Il avait voulu se rendre chez-elle mais s'était abstenu.

Maintenant, une semaine plus tard, il la vit enfin dans son champ de vision. Elle se dirigeait dans le couloir du département de la Justice pour se rendre dans son bureau.

 _« Vous irez la voir. Dans son bureau, pas chez-elle. »_

Stanley voulut chasser la voix de Théo de sa tête mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Hermione était là à quelques mètres de lui. Il la voyait enfin, étant sûr qu'elle avait tenté de le fuir les jours précédents. Il devait lui parler, c'était maintenant. Stanley attendit qu'Hermione ferme la porte pour se diriger vers celle-ci. Il attendit quelques instants puis frappa. Il entendit Hermione l'inviter à entrer. Il tourna la poignée.

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de le voir. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard et s'y était préparée. Elle prête à savoir et surtout voulais savoir ce qu'Stanley allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui.

Une fois que Stanley ferma la porte derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. En temps normal, Hermione le rejoignait, lui donnait un baiser et ils s'asseyaient tous les deux dans le canapé. Mais Hermione était assise derrière son bureau. Elle ne s'était même pas levée. Elle se contentait de le regarder. Stanley jugea bon de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Ca ne diminuerait pas la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce mais tant pis.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il.

-Aussi bien que je puisse aller, répondit simplement Hermione.

Hermione était peut-être distante, mais Stanley ne l'en trouvait pas moins belle et attirante. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait manqué.

-Tu… tu as reçu mes lettres ? poursuivit-il.

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas y répondre, dit-elle en toute honnêteté.

-Au moins c'est dit.

-Ecoute, j'ai beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je me demande à chaque fois ce qui t'est passé par la tête.

-Je te l'ai dit. Je voulais te faire une surprise.

-Pour être surprise j'ai été surprise. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Je veux la vraie raison, Stanley.

La vraie raison ? Stanley n'était pas sûr d'être capable de la formuler. Mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire, se justifier du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans faire naître en elle de la colère ou ce regard plein de reproche qu'elle lui avait lancé à Paris.

-Je… crois que j'ai… déchanté.

Hermione se redressa sur son fauteuil et le regarda sans comprendre. Déchanter ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Ca fait environ six mois que nous sortons ensemble toi et moi et je m'étais fait à l'idée à ce qu'on passe une bonne partie de nos vacances tous les deux.

-Stanley…

-Oui je sais, tu avais Helena pendant un mois et je l'ai accepté. J'ai compris le système de garde que tu as avec mon ex mari, ne t'en fais pas. Mais après. Même si tu avais repris le travail, je pensais qu'on aurait eu du temps pour nous-deux. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Tu as passé la plupart du temps à écrire à ta fille, à sortir avec tes amis et le coup de grâce a été la semaine à Paris.

-Je t'avais dit que je me rendais là-bas. C'était prévu depuis des mois.

-Oui je sais, mais j'avais espéré depuis tout ce temps que tu m'aurais proposé de venir avec toi. De t'accompagner à Paris en fin de journée.

-Non, dit-elle avec insistance. Non, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. Helena…

-Mais Helena devra bien se faire à l'idée que ses parents sont en couple avec d'autres personnes, répliqua Stanley. Elle ne peut pas régenter ta vie et celle de ton ex-mari.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, soupira Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas d'enfant ?

Hermione n'en répondit pas mais c'était exactement pour ça. Lorsqu'un enfant naissait, il devenait automatiquement le centre de l'attention de ses parents. Helena l'avait été, Callum aussi et même plus encore lorsqu'il était tombé malade. A présent Helena était le centre du monde de ses parents, leur raison de vivre, le rocher auquel ils se raccrochaient malgré eux. Stanley était persuadé que la petite le savait et qu'elle faisait exprès de montrer une certaine virulence à chaque fois qu'elle devait parler de lui.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir voulu, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Hermione leva vivement la tête pour regarder Stanley dans les yeux. Elle put voir en une fraction de seconde son regard s'assombrir légèrement et partir dans ses pensées qu'elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Hermione ne savait pas que Stanley avait un jour voulu avoir des enfants. En même temps elle aurait dû s'en douter. Il avait été marié lui aussi. Ca avait certes duré bien moins longtemps que son histoire avec Drago, mais il avait logiquement lui aussi imaginé qu'il aurait une famille. Hermione en conclut donc que ce devait être son ex-femme qui n'avait pas voulu en avoir. Peut-être même était-ce à cause de ça qu'ils avaient fini par divorcer.

Hermione sentit une légère culpabilité l'envahir en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas été au courant de ça depuis le temps qu'elle sortait avec lui. Elle s'était confiée à lui, pas énormément, mais il savait beaucoup de chose de son passé, de sa vie avec Drago et ses enfants, mais elle ne savait rien de Stanley et de sa vie avec son ex-femme. Elle ne lui avait jamais posé de question à ce sujet et s'y était pas vraiment intéressé trop obnubilé par ses préoccupations du moment.

Hermione décida que ça changerait. Elle ferait plus attention à lui, s'intéresserait plus à lui. Elle ne dirait pas non lorsqu'il lui proposerait de sortir, elle ne dirait pas non lorsqu'il prévoirait de partir en weekend. Hermione ferait de son mieux pour être une petite amie exemplaire. Comme elle avait si bien su l'être avec Drago à l'époque.

Elle se leva alors de son fauteuil, contourna le bureau et s'assit sur les genoux de Stanley. Surpris sur le moment, il fut ensuite bien heureux de l'avoir là, si près de lui, sur lui avec ses bras autour de son cou. Il leva le regard vers elle et accepta volontiers le léger baiser qu'elle lui donna.

-On va dire que ceci était notre premier désaccord. Pas dispute, parce que les disputes sont plus virulentes. Et la leçon qu'on retient de ce désaccord c'est que lorsque je suis avec ma fille, je ne me consacre qu'à elle et tu ne dois pas faire ce que tu as fait à Paris.

-D'accord.

-Mais en dehors de ça, je ne me consacrerai qu'à toi. Dans le limite du possible bien évidemment.

-Et moi je me consacrerai qu'à toi également.

-Tu le fais déjà très bien, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Stanley l'embrassa. Enfin ! Il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser passer une semaine telle que la dernière sans pouvoir l'embrasser.

Il rit intérieurement en pensant qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir narguer Théo et Blaise en leur prouvant qu'il n'était pas rien pour Hermione.

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Qui est déçu de la décision d'Hermione ?** Je suis sûre qu'il y en a. Allez, dites-moi, n'ayez pas peur p… Mais ne me massacrez surtout pas, sinon il n'y aura pas de suite à la fiction )

Bon, alors on a **Drago** qui en veut quand même à **Hermione** même s'il sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute. **Pansy** et **Théo** savent pour **Daphné** et **Neville** mais vont-ils vraiment garder ça pour eux ? Et surtout, **Hermione** veut faire des efforts dans sa relation avec **Stanley** , vous vous rendez-compte ? **C'est lui qui merde et c'est elle qui veut faire des efforts ! Mais où va le monde ?!** (Oui je m'insurge sur un truc que j'ai moi-même écrit ;) )

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** **Daphné** angoisse, **Lavande** est surexcitée, **Sam** rassure son frère **Eliott** et **Pansy** met sont nez dans les histoires autres.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	22. Attention, mec Amoureux !

**Hello, Hello !**

Comment ça va ? Je vous souhaite un très bon weekend à tous ! Enfin la grasse mat '! Youpi !

 **Alors comme pour il y a trois semaines** , je vais faire une nouvelle annonce : Il y a de forte chance que je ne puisse **pas poster samedi prochain** car je pars encore une fois en weekend. Je vais donc, afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, poster le chapitre **vendredi prochain** dans la journée. **Mais** s'il s'avère que je ne puisse pas le faire non ce jour-là **je le posterai alors le dimanche soir** sans me tromper de date cette fois-ci (normal, c'est moi qui ai booké le weekend ce coup-là).

Je vous laisse à présent à la lecture !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Alors je ne dirai pas que Drago est content mais plutôt fier oui et surtout soulagé. Mais content est un bien grand mot. Alors pour Pansy et Théo, on verra bien s'ils gaffent ou non. Hermione pense qu'elle est un peu ingrate envers Stanley et surtout égoïste. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut faire des efforts même si ça ne plait pas du tout aux lectrices (lecteurs?) ;) Par rapport aux prévisions de Théo, si tu lis bien, Stanley fait pour l'instant tout ce que Théo a prévu. Il a envoyé des lettres à Hermione alors que Théo lui a fait comprendre qu'il le ferait même s'il le lui interdisait, il lui a dit d'aller la voir à son bureau, il l'a fait et Hermione lui a pardonné comme il l'a dit à Blaise. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione veut faire des efforts que ça n'a pas forcément brisé quelque chose. Je ne dirai rien pour Daphné tout sera dit dans ce chapitre. Et si je disais quand ils se remettraient ensemble (à supposer qu'ils le fassent) la fiction serait terminée tout de suite, maintenant ! Un peu de patience pour obtenir la réponse ! Pour tes prédictions, tu as du vrai et tu as du faux. Je vais simplement te faire un petit rappel : Eliott est un Serdaigle et fier de l'être. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest (1)**_ : Oui tu as raison, tout ça est bien louche comme tu dis :) Pour Stanley… et bien je ne peux rien faire, malheureusement. Pour répondre à ta question, ma fiction a 45 chapitres ce qui veut dire qu'on en est à présent à la moitié de l'histoire. Merci pour la review !

 ** _Guest (2) :_** Bonjour, j'ai dit que je prendrai mon temps pour écrire la suite de ce OS. Il viendra en temps et en heure. Sinon, patience et merci.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22 : Attention, mec Amoureux !**_

Daphné était angoissée depuis plus d'une semaine. Depuis que Théo lui avait dit qu'elle devait faire cette fichue prise de sang. Elle avait horreur des piqures et du sang ! Elle qui avait tourné de l'œil à Paris, s'écroulerait carrément comme une masse sur le sol de l'hôpital.

Elle avait demandé à Pansy de l'accompagner afin de la soutenir. Cette dernière s'était légèrement moquée d'elle, ne croyant pas que depuis tout ce temps Daphné ait une phobie de ces petits engins qui ne faisaient absolument pas mal.

-Je sais que ça ne fait pas mal ! avait-elle pesté. C'est dans ma tête que ça débloque, je n'y peux rien !

-Et ben… Je finis par comprendre pourquoi Neville s'intéresse à toi, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi toi tu t'intéresses à lui.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Daphné se posait souvent cette question : Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Neville Londubat ? Elle trouvait ça insensé à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait et oubliait ses interrogations à dès qu'elle le voyait.

Sauf que ses interrogations n'avaient pas cessé de la semaine. Elle n'avait pas vu Neville depuis leur retour de Paris. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée des professeurs et peaufiner son programme pour l'année.

-Je passerai te voir dans la semaine pour savoir comment tu vas, promis.

Et il était venu, une fois. Neville s'était soudainement retrouvé débordé et n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite plus souvent, ce qui avait poussé Daphné à penser à leur relation qui datait seulement du printemps dernier.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce jeune Neville de Poudlard, peu sûr de lui et bedonnant, ressemblant plus à un Poufsouffle qu'à un Gryffondor. Il semblait avoir tant changé depuis ces années. Pourtant elle savait ce que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il avait certes pris de l'assurance et en avait bien besoin pour faire face à tous ces monstres qu'il avait pour élèves – et lorsqu'elle parlait de monstres, elle ne pensait bien évidemment pas à ses neveux et nièces. Mais Neville restait toujours quelque part ce petit garçon manquant de confiance en lui et maladroit qui pouvait briser un verre sans le vouloir, se cogner le gros orteil dans un coin de meuble ou se prendre les pieds dans un tapi – son tapis à elle la plupart du temps. Un Neville qu'elle trouvait mignon et qui l'attirait plus encore.

-Daphné ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Neville inquiet.

-Je… je voulais te voir.

Oui, Daphné voulait le voir. Elle n'avait pas franchi le cap jusque là, préférant le laisser tranquille et se concentrer sur son propre travail. Mais là elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait le voir, elle voulait le voir. Elle avait donc transplané jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre à Poudlard avant que le château ne soit envahi de ses élèves.

Neville avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Daphné était d'une pâleur à faire peur selon lui et elle avait les yeux rouges et l'air complètement hagard. Avait-elle pleuré ? Pourquoi ? Neville pensa immédiatement à la prise de sang et à ses résultats. Elle avait quelque chose de grave, se dit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre .

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui donna un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite. Neville prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

-Je… j'avais rendez-vous avec Théo aujourd'hui pour les résultats de la prise de sang. Tu sais par rapport à mes maux de têtes et à mon évanouissement...

-Oui je sais. Et alors ? Il t'a dit ce que tu as ?

Acquiesça en fermant les yeux mais ne dit rien. Maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, elle se trouvait incapable de sortir la phrase qui les assommerait tous les deux, elle pour la seconde fois.

Quand Théo le lui avait appris, Daphné avait rit aux éclats croyant à une bonne blague. Mais l'air sérieux qu'il avait eu, avait été la preuve qu'il avait bien dit la vérité. Il n'avait rien dit de plus, n'avait pas parlé des « alternatives », ni de Neville. Théo lui avait simplement dit de rentrer chez-elle pour se reposer et de revenir le voir à Ste Mangouste ou chez-lui en cas de problème ou si elle avait des questions.

Daphné avait quitté l'hôpital et marché un long moment avant de retourner à son travail au lieu de rentrer chez-elle. Elle n'avait pas pu garder ça trop longtemps et l'avait annoncé à Pansy qui lui avait immédiatement ordonné d'aller le dire à Neville. Ils sortaient ensemble, elle devait donc le mettre au courant peu importe ce qui se passerait ensuite. Et elle avait raison. A peine cette phrase avait été dite que Daphné avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de voir Neville.

Et elle était maintenant là, devant lui dans son bureau, incapable de dire cette simple phrase lourde de conséquences : « Je suis enceinte ».

Daphné sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'elle sentit la main délicate de Neville lui caresser le visage. Elle était si douce et si chaude. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer rien qu'à son contact.

-Daphné, dis-moi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que Théo t'a dit ?

-Il… il a dit que… il a dit que… je… Je suis enceinte.

Daphné leva enfin les yeux vers Neville pour examiner sa réaction. Sa main chaude semblait s'être soudainement refroidie, son regard inquiet mais bienveillant se voila quelque peu, fixant un point qu'elle ne saurait déterminer. Neville semblait s'être transformé en statue de sel, comme si elle venait de lui lancer le sortilège du saucisson en pleine poitrine.

-Neville ? fit-elle inquiète.

-En… enceinte ? Tu veux dire… avec un bébé ? Là ?

Neville pointa son doigt en direction du ventre de Daphné qui pouffa de rire malgré-elle face à cette réaction assez idiote mais touchante à la fois.

-Oui, avec un bébé, là, fit-elle en l'imitant.

-D'accord… d'accord. Un bébé, là. De nous.

Daphné continua d'acquiescer sans rien. Neville semblait visiblement en état de choc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

-Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et… enfin… personnellement je ne m'attendais pas tomber enceinte. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas dans mes projets. Je pensais même ne jamais tomber enceinte un jour et je ne m'étais jamais demandée ce que je ferai si ça arrivait. Et j'imagine que ce n'était pas dans tes projets non plus. Je veux dire… un bébé, avec moi. C'est complètement…

-C'est super...

-Tu… trouves ? dit Daphné étonnée.

-Oui. C'est… horriblement effrayant. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter, mais je trouve ça super. Bon, on aurait pu faire un peu plus attention, mais au moins on sait pourquoi tu n'allais pas très bien et je préfère que ce soit à cause ou grâce à un bébé plutôt qu'à une maladie quelconque.

-Alors tu veux avoir ce bébé avec moi ? C'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? demanda-t-elle en guise de confirmation.

Neville se leva, invitant Daphné à faire la même chose et l'embrassa. Oui, il voulait avoir ce bébé avec elle, aussi dingue que ça pouvait paraître. Neville Londubat et Daphné Greengrass allaient devenir parents.

 **000**

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Ce qu'ils en pensaient pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. Lavande avait voulu faire une surprise à Ron, George et Angelina en leur montrant le local qu'elle convoitait tant à Pré-au-Lard depuis plusieurs semaines pour son deuxième salon de thé. Afin de créer un effet de surprise, elle avait décidé de leur bander les yeux et de les guider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'au local.

Lorsque que les sorciers eurent enlevé leur bandeau, leurs visages se décomposèrent petit à petit. L'endroit était d'une insalubrité sans nom. Les poutres semblaient être sur le point de s'effondrer, des toiles d'araignée pendaient du plafond ce qui commençait progressivement à faire paniquer Ron. Le parquet grinçait et il était impossible de voir le village à l'extérieur tant les vitres étaient envahies par la crasse.

Cet endroit était en somme, un véritable taudis.

Mais Lavande ne semblait pas le remarquer tant son sourire montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Alors ? insista-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

-Ce… ce n'est pas un peu…

-Délabré ? dit Angélina en finissant la phrase de George.

-Oui je sais, ça ne respire pas la propreté et la jeunesse mais je m'y vois déjà ! Le comptoir sera là, juste en face de la porte. Je pourrais mettre des banquettes près des fenêtres, une fois qu'elles seront parfaitement nettoyées. Il y a une réserve que je peux aménager en cuisine. Je repeindrai tout en clair ! Je n'ai pas encore choisi la couleur mais…

Ron regarda sa femme continuer son monologue dans lequel elle semblait faire des plans sur la comète pour ce local. Elle s'y voyait déjà alors que lui pas du tout. Il ne voyait qu'un tas de crasse et beaucoup trop d'araignées pour sa santé mentale. Il aurait pu lui dire que rien n'était encore joué, qu'il fallait se rendre à Gringotts pour voir s'ils avaient assez d'argent, continuer de négocier avec le propriétaire du local, penser à la main d'œuvre supplémentaire qu'elle serait obligée d'employer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Lavande semblait tellement heureuse qu'il ne se voyait pas la faire descendre de son petit nuage.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça génial ? dit-elle en le regardant.

Ron s'approcha de Lavande, caressa délicatement son visage et l'embrassa. George tourna la tête vers Angélina en faisant une grimace de dégoût alors que celle-ci lui donna une légère tape à l'arrière du crâne tout en souriant.

-Mettons-nous au travail pour ouvrir ce salon de thé, dit Ron.

-Oui ! fit-elle en sautant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents ! Les enfants vont être fous de joie lorsqu'on leur dira !

-Les enfants vont vous maudire et penser que le projet caché des Wesaley est d'envahir Pré-au-Lard, ajouta George.

-Et je pense qu'ils auront raison de penser ça, dit Angélina.

 **000**

Eliott Potter angoissait comme pas possible. Depuis qu'il s'était levé il avait le sentiment que cette journée allait très mal se passer et pour cause, avait lieu en ce samedi matin les sélections pour l'équipe de Quiddich de Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas arrêté de remplir la tête de sa famille avec sa volonté d'intégrer l'équipe. Faisant parti d'une famille adorant ce sport tout le monde l'avait encouragé à le faire. Il s'était entrainé presque tous les jours et s'était trouvé plutôt doué, même si son grand frère Sam n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il ne serait jamais aussi bon que lui. Mais là, en voyant la concurrence se rendre sur le terrain (filles et garçons principalement plus âgés que lui), Eliott avait la sensation de passer de « Je suis plutôt doué » à « Je suis la nullité incarné »

-Je ne veux plus y aller, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant le terrain. Non, je vais me ridiculiser !

Sam qui avait décidé de l'accompagner lui fit face et mit ses mains sur ses épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi ce que tu es.

-Sam…

-Dis-moi ce que tu es !

-Je suis un Serdaigle, répondit Eliott tout penaud.

-Et tu es surtout un Potter ! Et les Potter sont de très bons joueurs de Quiddich ! C'est comme ça, c'est dans nos gênes ! Sans compter que maman a eu une carrière professionnelle chez les Harpies de Holyhead, ce n'est pas rien.

-Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que je jouais mal à la maison.

-Et je dis que Ninon est un bébé, ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est vrai. Alors crois-moi Eliott tu vas aller sur ce terrain et montrer au capitaine et à ton comité de soutien que les Potter sont les meilleurs joueurs Quidditch de Poudlard !

-Comité de soutien ?

Eliott suivit le regard de son grand frère qui leva la tête vers les gradins et sourit en voyant qui était là. Il savait qu'Helena viendrait le voir ainsi que Victoria, mais elles n'étaient pas seules. Cassandra, Niels, Roxanne, Fred et Ciaran étaient présents avec des banderoles « Allez Eliott ! », «Tu es le meilleur ! ». Ces messages de soutien lui donnèrent le courage de se battre pour une des places convoitéss de poursuiveur.

-Allez, vas-y petit frère ! Et montre leur ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Montre leur que tu es un aigle royal !

-D'accord.

Eliott entra enfin sur le terrain alors que Sam monta sur son propre balai pour rejoindre les autres qui étaient dans les tribunes.

-Tu l'as rassuré ? lui demanda Cassie.

-J'ai fait comme j'ai pu, mais je pense que ça ira.

-Evidemment que ça ira, répliqua Victoria. Il sera sélectionné ce qui donnera une équipe de Serdaigle au top niveau contre les Gryffondor.

-Je le sais, répondit Sam. Et c'est ce que je veux. Affronter mon petit frère sur le terrain. Une rivalité qu'on va beaucoup apprécier tous les deux.

-Le pauvre, il va se retrouver contre toutes sa famille quand vous jouerez contre lui, réalisa Niels.

-Attendons qu'il soit sélectionné avant de prévoir ce qui pourrait arriver, intervint Helena. Quant à toi, je croyais que tu allais passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Serpentard, dit-elle ensuite à Victoria.

-J'ai changé d'avis, dit-elle simplement. Je vais laisser Ciaran faire ses exploits cette année et je tenterai ma chance l'an prochain.

-C'est trop aimable à toi, lui dit-il. Mon père a été étonné quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gardien de Serpentard. Maman a dit qu'elle avait toujours su que je jouerai un jour au Quiddich.

La sélection ne dura pas très longtemps comparé à celle de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Fred avait du partir à la recherche d'un nouveau gardien, d'un batteur et d'un poursuiveur. Il avait été très étonné de voir le nombre de Gryffondor qui s'était rendu sur le terrain pour un poste dans l'équipe. Fred avait dû virer tous les première année qui avaient tenté de se faire passer pour des deuxième année, Niels y compris. Il y avait eu des cognards perdus, du sang, des larmes, mais il était parvenu à composer son équipe tant bien que mal, avec l'aide discrète de Roxanne qui lui avait permis de prendre les bonnes décisions.

L'entrainement des Serdaigles était beaucoup plus calme. Le capitaine n'avait besoin que d'un batteur et d'un poursuiveur, ce qui réduisait les chances d'être pris pour Eliott. Il avait mis son angoisse de côté et s'était lancé dans les airs pour un match de quelques minutes. Tous ses amis l'encourageaient à chaque fois qu'il possédait le souaffle et ils hurlaient de joie lorsqu'il marquait des points, ce qui finissait par agacer les candidats qui n'avaient pas forcément un comité aussi important.

Sam était fier de son petit frère. Il l'avait toujours été même s'il l'embêtait pour la forme et qu'il l'appelait « crâne de piaf » depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Le voir voler sur son balai que son père lui avait acheté durant l'été et le voir esquiver les cognards avec tant d'agilité, lui faisait penser qu'Eliott avait comme lui un brillant avenir dans ce sport. Tout du moins à Poudlard.

Lorsque le match se termina, le capitaine des Serdaigle rassembla les candidats au sol pour annoncer quels seraient les deux joueurs sélectionnés. La petite troupe était sur le qui-vive prête à bondir sur Eliott en cas de bonne nouvelle ou sur le capitaine en cas de mauvaise nouvelle. Fred imaginait déjà faire passer un sale quart d'heure si ce rival ne prenait pas son cousin dans son équipe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de dire ? Vous croyez qu'il va le prendre ? demanda Niels impatient.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre à sa question qu'Eliott leva un pouce discret en direction de sa famille. Mais il avait oublié que cette dite famille ne connaissait pas la discrétion, tant et si bien qu'ils déboulèrent tous des tribunes pour foncer droit sur lui. Les candidats non-sélectionnés les regardèrent avec amertume alors que le capitaine soupira en lâchant un « Jamais vu ça ».

-Vous aurez intérêt à nous soutenir sur le terrain, ajouta-t-il.

-On a tous réussi à s'implanter dans trois équipes des quatre maisons, répliqua Fred en ébouriffant la tête d'Eliott. On ne vous soutiendra à 100% que lorsque vous serez contre les Poufsouffle.

-Tu as fait un bon choix Clifford. Eliott sera un très bon élément dans ton équipe. Serdaigle ira loin avec lui, comme en finale contre les Gryffondor, lui dit Roxanne.

-J'ai hâte d'être à ce match, répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui la fit légèrement rougir.

Sourire qui fit glousser les autres filles mais qui ne plut absolument pas à Fred.

-Eh ! Si tu tiens à entraîner ton équipe durant le restant de l'année tu ravales ce sourire tout de suite, Standford ! Viens-là toi ou je dis à papa que tu te fais draguer par tout le monde !

-Je ne me fais draguer par personne ! pesta Roxanne non sans lancer un dernier regard à Clifford Standford qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Cassie et Niels les suivaient de près.

Helena et Victoria firent une bise sur chaque joue d'Eliott. Ciaran croisa les bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Faire des bisous, n'importe quoi ! En même temps il n'en avait pas eu lui…

-Félicitations Eliott, lui dit Helena.

-Merci.

-Bon, tu te changes, on va déjeuner et on va à la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs ?

-D'accord.

Sam et Eliott étaient à présent tous les deux sur le terrain. Comme l'avait fait Fred, Sam ébouriffa la tête de son petit frère en souriant.

-Tu vois crâne de piaf, tu as réussi ! Les Potter réussissent toujours au Quiddich !

-Ouais… Il va falloir l'annoncer aux parents maintenant.

-Et papa et maman viendront voir ton premier match. Tu auras intérêt à assurer.

-Merci la pression.

-Et ce n'est que le début adversaire !

 **000**

-Je te le répète, c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Pansy pour la énième fois.

-Je ne me voyais pas y aller toute seule, lui répéta Daphné. Et puis à qui voulais-tu que je demande ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, l'autre personne concernée comme Neville Londubat !

-Hors de question ! répliqua Daphné en croisant les bras. Il est débordé avec son travail et ses élèves. Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça.

-Avec ça ? C'est de ton futur bébé dont tu parles Daphné ! Et Neville a dit que qu'il serait là.

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors, être là pour le bébé et toi consiste à être présent lors de la première échographie.

-Tu peux partir si tu ne veux pas être là ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! se vexa Daphné.

Pansy soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de celui sur lequel était allongée Daphné, le ventre à l'air. Théo avait pris un rendez-vous entre un de ses confrères gynécomage et Daphné pour sa toute première échographie afin de voir comment allait son futur bébé. Il lui avait dit, tout comme Pansy, qu'elle devait prévenir Neville pour qu'il puisse assister à ça. Elle avait voulu le faire, lui dire que l'échographie serait pour bientôt. Il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé de l'avertir du rendez-vous, mais Daphné ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait été prise d'une angoisse soudaine, l'imaginant prendre la fuite en réalisant que le bébé était vraiment là, qu'elle le garderait et qu'il grandirait en elle pour pousser des hurlements à n'en plus pouvoir après sa naissance.

Pansy lui avait dit que cette angoisse était totalement ridicule et que tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait avaient toujours assisté à toutes les échographies de leurs femmes ou futures femmes. Blaise avait d'ailleurs été hyper collant durant sa grossesse, tentant de prendre soin d'elle comme si elle était une poupée de porcelaine. Elle ne savait plus le nombres de noms d'oiseau et de tape à l'arrière du crâne suivit de pleures lui suppliant de ne plus jamais la toucher elle avait pu sortir en neuf mois. Et Blaise avait été exemplaire avec elle.

Suite à cet argument, Daphné avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux depuis un certain temps : elle avait vomit. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Daphné n'osait plus manger quoi que ce soit tant elle avait peur de finir la tête au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, comme après une bonne gueule de bois.

-Je dis simplement que Neville va t'en vouloir quand il saura que tu ne lui as rien dit.

-Et bien tant pis.

Pansy n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit et le gynécomage entra. C'était une femme, la cinquantaine approchante avec des lunettes sur le nez qui manquaient de tomber mais dont le visage bienveillant rassura quelque peu Daphné qui était toujours angoissée.

-Miss Greengrass ?

-Oui…

-Je suis le Guérisseur Perkins. C'est moi qui vais suivre votre grossesse jusqu'à votre accouchement. Bonjour, vous êtes ?

-Une amie, répondit immédiatement Pansy. Je ne fais qu'accompagner.

-Je vois. C'est votre premier bébé c'est ça ? demanda la gynécomage à Daphné qui acquiesça. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien se passer. Y a-t-il un père qui va nous rejoindre ?

-Oui il y a un père, répondit Daphné. Mais il ne viendra pas.

-Oh… Je vois.

Je vois ? pensa Daphné. Comment ça, elle voyait ? Elle voyait quoi au juste ? Il n'y avait rien à voir ! Si Neville n'était pas là c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit et pas parce qu'il avait pris la fuite ! Non mais ! Daphné tourna la tête vers Pansy en pensant qu'elle serait aussi outrée qu'elle. Mais sa meilleure amie avait plutôt un regard qui semblait lui dire « Tu vois que ce n'est pas moi que tu aurais du amener ici ». Voilà qu'elle était encore de plus mauvaise humeur qu'à son arrivée.

Le gynécomage posa un gel froid sur le ventre de Daphné afin de pouvoir commencer l'échographie. Le guérisseur Perkins lui posa quelques questions tout en tentant de chercher le petit embryon. Une fois qu'elle le trouva, elle agrandit l'image flottant au milieu de la pièce afin que Daphné puisse bien voir à quoi ressemblait son futur bébé.

-C'est ça ? C'est ce petit point ? dit-elle en se redressant pour mieux voir.

-Oui c'est ça, répondit la gynécoamge en souriant. C'est votre bébé.

-Victoria était comme ça dans ton ventre ? Et Helena et Callum dans celui d'Hermione ? Et Ciaran et Lyra dans celui de Luna ?

-Oui chérie, ils étaient tous des petits points avant de tous devenir des pré-ados. Presque tous, ajouta Pansy en pensant à Callum.

Daphné regarda à nouveau le petit point. Elle tendit sa main pour pouvoir le toucher mais n'y parvint pas relisant que l'image était dans l'espace et non projeter contre un mur. Daphné récupéra sa main et se mit soudainement à pleurer.

-Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy en la serrant dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que… parce que… Neville va m'en vouloir… quand… quand… il va savoir que je lui ai rien dit pour l'échographie !

Daphné éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la gynécomage voyait une future mère pleurer d'émotion, mais c'était en général parce qu'elle voyait à quoi ressemblait son bébé et pas parce que le père de celui-ci n'était pas venu par sa faute. Elle regarda Pansy qui lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien. Elle allait régler cette affaire, vite fait bien fait.

 **000**

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait de vacances, Neville avait l'impression qu'une horde d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus. Il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être reposé. Il avait pourtant passé ce qu'il qualifiait de plus belles vacances de sa vie. Il était parti à l'étranger accompagné de la plus belle femme qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer selon lui. Sa grand-mère lui avait demandé comment s'était passé ses vacances, non sans lui reprocher de l'avoir laissé seule, elle, une vieille sorcière à l'article de la mort (alors qu'elle se portait comme un charme selon lui). Neville avait été très évasif ne voulant pas lui annoncer qu'il était en couple et surtout qu'il serait père dans à peu près sept mois. Il connaissait sa grand-mère, elle préparerait une fête qui en réveillerait les morts si elle l'apprenait.

Il se disait qu'au moins à Poudlard, il était à l'abri des interrogations de sa grand-mère sur sa vie privée. Mais entre les élèves qui se faisaient mordre, piquer par ses plantes ou qui s'évanouissaient parce qu'ils n'écoutaient pas ce qu'il disait, il devait admettre qu'une bonne heure en sa présence ne serait finalement pas du luxe.

Mais ça serait pour plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait résoudre le mystère de Pansy Parkinson dans son bureau.

-Dis-donc, dit-elle en ouvrant son manteau, je ne savais pas que cette vieille chouette de McGo était encore en vie. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge en voyant dans les couloirs.

-Evidemment qu'elle est toujours en vie ! s'offusqua Neville en l'entendant parler d'un des professeurs qu'il avait toujours adoré et admiré. Elle vivra aussi longtemps si ce n'est plus longtemps que le professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est bien ma veine.

-Victoria ne te parle pas d'elle ?

Pansy resta silencieuse un instant, tentant de se rappeler de la dernière fois que sa fille lui avait parler de la directrice de Poudlard. Merlin ! Il y avait des moments où elle n'écoutait pas sa fille !

-Ouais... passons. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un problème avec Daphné ? s'inquiéta subitement Neville.

-Un problème ? Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est un problème, mais oui, il y a un problème.

Pansy s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils devant elle et fit glisser une enveloppe sur le bureau de Neville. Il la prit avec suspicion avant de l'ouvrir. Il se retrouva avec une photo carrée montrant l'échographie de Daphné.

-C'est…

-Oui. L'échographie de ton bébé.

-L'échographie a eu lieu ? Mais quand ?

-Cet après-midi.

-Mais pourquoi Daphné ne m'a rien dit ?

Pansy lui raconta ce qu'elle savait à propos des angoisses de Daphné. Les épaules de Neville s'affaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait qu'elle avait quelque part peur qu'il prenne la fuite.

-C'est ridicule ! Je lui ai dit que je serai là.

-Nous sommes d'accord. Mais il va falloir que tu la rassures.

-Comment ?

-Ca je n'en sais rien Londubat. J'ai fait ma part du boulot en dupliquant l'échographie pour te l'amener et te prévenir de ses angoisses. Elle regrette de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais l'angoisse reste là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête. C'est une angoisse normale, moi aussi je l'ai eu. Mais j'étais déjà mariée à Blaise qui a rapidement réussi à me rassurer.

-Tu proposes quoi, là ? De la demander en mariage ? paniqua Neville.

-Tu comprends tout de travers, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dis simplement que tu dois lui rappeler que tu es là. Même si tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à Poudlard entouré de tes élèves et à garder un œil sur nos enfants (Neville voulut répliquer mais se rendit compte que c'était vrai – il gardait un œil sur tous ses neveux et nièces dans cette école, un vrai travail à plein temps) tu dois lui faire comprendre que tu seras là quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'il lui suffirait pour elle de t'envoyer un patronus pour que tu plaques tout pour la rejoindre. Daphné est beaucoup plus fragile que tu le penses. Elle montre souvent l'image d'une femme forte et indépendante qui n'a besoin de personne mais c'est faux. Elle a constamment besoin d'être rassurée, surtout en amour. Rassure-la.

Pansy se leva et quitta le bureau de Neville sans un mot de plus. Il ne perdit pas une minute de plus et quitta son bureau dans l'instant. Il quitta l'enceinte du château et transplana directement en bas de l'immeuble de Daphné. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre l'ascenseur, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre puis tambourina à la porte de son appartement. Lorsque Daphné ouvrit, il était en train de reprendre son souffle. De l'eau ! Il lui fallait de l'eau ! Et aussi se remettre au sport avec Harry et Ron.

-Neville ? fit Daphné étonnée. Mais… Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu pour l'échographie ? dit-il en entrant.

Elle allait tuer Pansy. Elle se rendrait à son travail et étranglerait sa meilleure amie qui était incapable de tenir sa langue pendant quelques heures. Elle avait pleuré oui et alors ? Ce n'était pas une raison pour s'alarmer !

-Tu… tu es occupé à Poudlard, répondit-elle hésitante. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Mais tu es enceinte de moi Daphné ! Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, voyons ! Jamais.

Mince alors, réalisa Daphné en baissant le regard. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pleurer deux fois en une journée, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle sentit les bras de Neville l'entourer et elle se sentit immédiatement beaucoup mieux.

-Pansy vient juste de me parler, chuchota-t-il. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour le bébé. Que je veux être là pour le bébé.

-Je sais.

-Alors ne me prive pas ça. De ces petits trucs que je peux partager avec toi pendant ta grossesse. Je veux les vivre avec toi. Je t'aime.

Daphné eut l'impression que son cerveau était en surchauffe avec une alerte rouge signalant « Attention mec amoureux ! Attention mec amoureux ! » Daphné tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'un homme lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et fut incapable de se souvenir d'un nom. En même temps elle ne se rappelait pas être restée aussi longtemps avec un homme dans sa vie. Et elle ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir aimé un homme au point de penser à lui à longueur de journée, au point de se demander s'il aimerait de qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qu'elle lisait, ce qu'elle portait. Elle imaginait aussi comment pourrait se passer une hypothétique présentation à ses parents et à sa sœur. Non, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, sauf avec Neville. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? Daphné n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser filer. Neville Londubat n'était plus sur le marché des célibataires. Il était à elle.

Alors elle ne lui répondit peut-être pas qu'elle l'aimait en retour, mais son geste était pout elle tout aussi identique. Elle sauta à son cou le faisant tomber sur le canapé et l'embrassa d'une telle fougue que Neville crut que son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas.

-Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit. Désolée, désolée, désolée, fit-elle en parsemant son visage de baiser. Je ne recommencerai plus, c'est promis. Je t'enverrais une lettre tous les jours pour te dire ce que je dais et comment je vais.

-J'ai mieux à te proposer.

-Dis-moi.

-Je pourrais revenir tous les soirs pour être avec toi, ici.

-Mais… et tes élèves ? Tu es directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur McGonagall accepterait que tu ne sois pas à ton poste pour surveiller les élèves.

-Je peux toujours tenter de m'arranger. Je te l'ai dit, je veux être avec toi. Et je ferai tout pour ça.

Daphné voulut l'embrasser à nouveau mais fut prise d'une violente nausée qui l'envoya immédiatement aux toilettes. Neville la suivit, l'aidant en relevant ses cheveux comme Pansy l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

-C'est le genre de chose que tu as envie de vivre aussi ? sortit Daphné mal en point.

-Je te l'ai dit, je veux tout vivre avec toi.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors je sais, pas d'Hermione, pas de Drago et très très peu d'Helena dans ce chapitre ce qui le rend moins intéressant mais pas moins important.** Ce genre de chose pourrait se reproduire dans la suite, la faute au découpage des chapitres, j'en suis désolée.

On se concentre donc beaucoup sur **Daphné et Neville** qui vivent un véritable tournant dans leur relation puisque **Daphné est enceinte** comme vous l'avez très bien deviné (dur, dur de cacher ça vous me direz).

 **Lavande** concrétise de plus en plus son projet d'ouvrir un second salon de thé et **Eliott** ainsi que **Ciaran** entrent dans l'équipe de Quiddich de leur maison respective.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** Halloween sonne à la porte des sorciers, il y a des centaures dans les parages et de la beuverie très (trop) irresponsable. **C'est un de mes chapitres préférés et je sais que ça paraîtra étrange…**

A la semaine prochaine (vendredi après-midi ou dimanche soir) !

 **Gouline971**


	23. Déboires à oublier

**Hello tout le monde !**

Alors, alors, comme je vous l'avais promis, nous sommes vendredi après-midi, je suis encore à mon boulot, il me reste quelques petites heures avant d'être en weekend et donc avant d'être à Londres, mais c'est pour vous l'heure de mon nouveau chapitre !

Comme je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, ce chapitre-là fait parti des mes préférés et je sais que ça paraîtra bizarre. Mais je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une **bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : L'annonce de leur couple et de la grossesse de Daphné n'est pas le plus important dans la fiction, ce n'est pas certain que ce passage soit lu. Drago, Hermione et Helena vont revenir, il faut être patiente. Je ne peux pas les mettre dans tous les chapitres malheureusement. Mais je ne les oublie pas évidemment. Concernant la longueur, c'est le découpage qui est comme ça. Si les chapitres étaient plus longs, il y en aurait moins et l'histoire se terminerait beaucoup plus vite. Mais ce chapitre-là est un peu plus long que le précédent. En revanche je suis désolée mais je n'ai absolument pas compris la dernière phrase de ta review. Mais merci beaucoup !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23 : Déboires à oublier**_

 **Octobre 2016**

Lorsque la date du 31 Octobre arrivait, Helena avait l'impression d'être une extra-terrestre parmi les jeunes sorciers de l'école. Elle n'aimait pas cette fête. Tous ces sorciers qui étaient aussi déchainés que le jour de la Saint-Valentin, toujours là à vouloir faire peur aux autres avec des déguisements et des farces à deux noises qui ne faisaient peur qu'à ceux qui n'étaient jamais inquiétés d'être effrayés… Helena trouvait ça d'une puérilité sans nom, ce que Victoria et Eliott n'arrivaient absolument pas à comprendre.

-C'est la fête des sorciers Helena ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer cette journée ! Surtout quand on sait qu'on mange des trucs meilleurs que d'habitude lors du dîner !

-Et le côté Weasley ressort de chez Eliott...

-Je ne te tirerai pas la langue Victoria. Je vaux mieux que ça, dit-il d'un air hautain.

-Tu te trouves mieux que moi parce que tu es dans l'équipe de Quiddich ? Je te signale que la compétition n'a pas encore commencé et que tu te contentes que des entrainement et des matchs faits avec les copains.

-Matchs durant lesquels on me dit que je suis doué.

-C'est simplement pour ne pas te blesser qu'on te dit ça. Non mais quel naïf celui-là, dit Victoria en jetant un regard à Helena.

-Vous avez fini tous les deux ? leur dit-elle. On se remet au travail ?

-Non ! Non, on ne se remet pas au travail parce que ce n'est pas normal que tu n'aimes pas Halloween !

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas Halloween, Eliott. Je déteste Halloween !

Victoria et Eliott poussèrent un cri d'exclamation en dévisageant leur meilleure amie comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Tous les ans c'était la même chose. Ils semblaient à chaque fois étonnés de ne pas la voir s'amuser à Halloween. L'année précédente personne n'avait fait la fête parce qu'elle se trouvait dans les bas-fonds de la tristesse et qu'une fête tel qu'Halloween ne lui aurait jamais remonté le moral. Mais cette année, alors qu4elle se sentait mieux, Helena aurait dû être la première à vouloir s'amuser un peu.

De toute façon tout ça était de la faute de son père ! Il n'était pas le pro de la blague et quand il tentait d'en faire une, il faisait plus souvent rire parce que ce n'était pas drôle. Mais cette année-là, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans, Drago avait eu la mauvaise idée de se déguiser en vampire plutôt réaliste, feignant de vouloir boire le sang de toute sa famille. Outre le fait que Callum, alors âgé de trois ans, avait rit aux éclats, Helena avait hurlé à plein poumon se réfugiant dans les jambes de sa mère. Hermione avait piqué une colère contre son mari, l'ayant prévenu que ça ferait forcément peur à l'un de leurs enfants. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce n'avait pas été Callum.

Drago avait enlevé l'enchantement qui lui avait permis de faire ce déguisement, dont il avait été fier, afin de rassurer sa fille. Mais Helena avait mis des jours à s'en remettre, se refugiant dans les jambes de n'importe qui dès que Drago lui adressait la parole. Il avait fallu qu'il vienne lui faire la lecture des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ pour qu'Helena revienne dans ses bras. Mais depuis ce jour, Helena Narcissa Malefoy détestait Halloween. Merci papa, pensa-t-elle.

Helena avait pensé que cette conversation sur cette journée grotesque s'arrêterait-là, que Victoria et Eliott n'aborderaient plus le sujet. Ils avaient donc finit par parler du Quidditch, des devoirs, des vacances de Noël qui étaient encore loin selon eux, mais pas d'Halloween omniprésent dans l'école. Ca n'avait pas empêché Victoria et Eliott d'en parler aux autres. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était actuellement entourée de Sam et de Fred alors qu'elle déjeunait tranquillement à sa table avec ce qui étaient à présent ses ex-meilleurs amis.

-Alors petite Malefoy ? Tu as encore choqué mon petit frère ? lui dit Sam en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Comment ça encore ? répéta-t-elle en se demandant si Eliott hurlerait comme une fille si elle lui plantait sa fourchette dans la cuisse. Il lui en faut peu à ton petit frère pour le choquer. Et j'imagine que la Serpentard en face de moi a aussi craché son venin.

-Eh ! se vexa Victoria. Tu ne voulais plus qu'on t'en parle alors on en a parlé aux autres.

-Quand ?

-Qu'en tu es partie aux toilettes, avoua Eliott en baissant les yeux.

Oh que oui, elle allait vraiment lui planter la fourchette dans la cuisse.

-Bon, on a réfléchi et on s'est dit que pour que tu trouves cette fête géniale, il fallait que tu vives quelque chose d'extraordinaire, dit Fred.

-Comme ?

-Autre chose que ton père te faisant peur déguisé en vampire, se moqua Sam.

Helena jeta un regard noir à Roxanne et Cassie qui étaient restées à la table des Gryffondor. Elle allait aussi les tuer toutes les deux. Impossible de tenir leurs langues ces deux-là !

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle sans regarder les deux Gryffondor à côté d'elle.

Fred et Sam se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient persuadés qu'Helena allait adorer cette soirée d'Halloween et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule.

 **000**

Harry avait profité de sa pause déjeuner pour quitter le Ministère. Il avait en général pour habitude de déjeuner avec Ron et/ou avec Hermione, quoi qu'il déjeunait de moins en moins souvent avec elle depuis qu'elle était avec Stanley. Mais cette journée était la seule où il souhaitait être seul. Ginny lui avait déjà proposé de déjeuner ensemble, mais il avait refusé. C'était son moment à lui. L'un des seuls moments où il voulait être seul, en famille, avec son père et sa mère.

Harry était actuellement devant la tombe de ses parents pour y déposer une gerbe de fleurs. En ce jour d'Halloween, ça faisait trente-cinq ans que ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort. Après la bataille de Poudlard, Harry avait eu pour habitude de se rendre à Godric's Hollow une fois par semaine. Il s'asseyait devant la tombe de ses parents et restaient là un certain moment, sans rien dire. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Ginny, mais il avait sentit un horrible vide après avoir vu ses parents dans la Forêt Interdite grâce à l'aide de la pierre de résurrection. Ca lui avait pris une bonne année pour ralentir le rythme de ses visites au cimetière. Il ne s'y rendait à présent que trois fois par an. A l'anniversaire de sa mère, à l'anniversaire de son père et à l'anniversaire de leur mort comme aujourd'hui.

Il était déjà venu avec Ginny et ses enfants, mais ne parvenait pas à se recueillir comme il le voulait lorsqu'ils étaient présents.

Harry s'assit devant la tombe et resta là plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Il entendait le vent souffler dans ses oreilles, les gens aller et venir devant le cimetière. Il en imaginait certains s'arrêter en le remarquant assit devant une tombe qui était à peine fleurie dans l'année. Des gens entraient dans le cimetière pour faire comme lui. Après tout c'était la période. Tout le monde pensait à ses morts à Halloween.

-Je reviendrai très bientôt, leur dit-il. Je vous aime.

Harry se leva, quitta le cimetière et se promena un peu. Il s'arrêta devant la maison qui avait été la sienne le temps d'une année. La nature continuait toujours de reprendre ses droits dans cette maison détruite par la magie. L'un de ses projets cachés avait été de reconstruire la maison pour y vivre avec Ginny mais ce qui avait été détruit par la magie ne pouvait parfois pas être reconstruit par la magie et devait rester tel quel afin que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé.

Harry s'arrêta devant un pub et y entra. Une fois qu'il franchit la porte, les personnes présentes tournèrent leur regard vers lui. Il avait beau avoir trente-six ans et avoir passé sa vie à être mis en avant sans le vouloir, il avait toujours horreur de ce moment où tout le monde le dévisageait.

-Mr Potter, dit le propriétaire du pub. Je savais que vous viendriez.

-Comme tous les ans depuis dix-huit ans, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Comme d'habitude.

Le barman lui servit de l'hydromel aux épices. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que sa pause était presque finie et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas boire en service. Mais l'hydromel avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il en avait besoin. Harry entendit la porte du pub s'ouvrir alors qu'il prenait une première gorgée. Il sentit ensuite quelqu'un s'assoir en face de lui. Il allait s'irriter avant de remarquer qui c'était.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai suivi.

-Pourquoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et héla un serveur pour commander la même chose qu'Harry. Elle fut étonnée du goût en prenant une gorgée.

-J'étais persuadée que c'était du whisky.

-Je ne suis pas inconscient à ce point-là, répondit Harry.

-Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé, ajouta-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée.

-Ah oui ? Prendre un verre de whisky en pleine journée avant de reprendre le travail et de t'attaquer à un dossier épineux ?

-Ouais. Tu imagines ? Plaider avec un coup dans le nez. Ca serait terriblement humiliant, mais drôle à voir de l'extérieur.

Harry pouffa de rire en imaginant sa meilleure amie faire son travail avec un coup dans le nez. Hermione tenait très peu l'alcool et il en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir un jour vu danser sur la table de Square Grimmaurd en compagnie de Ginny, Lavande, Luna, Angelina, Daphné et Pansy. Il soupçonnait même Drago d'être tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là.

-Je voulais déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai suivi.

-C'est flippant. En général tu ne fais pas ça.

Harry plissa les yeux en se rendant compte qu'Hermione ne lui disait pas tout.

-Stanley voulait à tout prix qu'on déjeune ensemble, mais je m'étais déjà mise en tête que je déjeunerai avec toi alors…

-Tu m'as suivi.

-Je t'ai suivi.

-Tu l'as prévenu ?

-Non.

-Hermione..., allait commencer Harry.

-Oui, oui je sais, répondit-elle en buvant son verre.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? Je veux dire… Tu n'es pas amoureuse, ça je le sais. Je sais aussi qu'Helena est loin de le porter dans son cœur – même si je sais que ce qui compte est ce que toi tu ressens pour lui. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te plaise vraiment. Alors qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Pourquoi t'être mise en couple avec lui ?

Hermione ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'Harry lui pose ce genre de question. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté de changer son comportement qu'elle qualifiait de mauvais envers Stanley pour être une petit-amie normale, pensant à son compagnon tout en souhaitant vivement le retrouver en fin de journée pour lui raconter comment s'était passé son travail (même s'ils travaillent au même endroit). Mais au lieu de ça, Hermione préférait fuir le ministère à l'heure du déjeuner et suivre son meilleur ami à un moment où il avait surtout envie d'être seul.

Elle faisait une piètre petite amie et une piètre meilleure amie.

-Je… Parfois… Ca fait du bien de s'endormir dans les bras de quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse.

-C'est encore mieux quand ce n'est pas la mauvaise personne, ajouta Harry en lui prenant la main. Bon, tu voulais déjeuner avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Nous allons déjeuner. Un déjeuner liquide ! Deux whisky, s'il vous plait !

 **000**

Hermione était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps Harry et elle étaient dans ce pub à Godric's Hollow. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était là depuis plus d'une heure, qu'elle avait bu bien plus qu'elle n'aurait dû pour une journée de travail et qu'elle était affalée sur une banquette avec un Harry à côté d'elle complètement hilare. A propos de quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle riait de bon cœur avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas professionnel, ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du coin de l'œil tout en riant. Non mais regarde dans quel état on est tout les deux ! Tu imagines si une fouille-merde nous voyait !

-On ferait là une pour changer ! répondit Harry en riant.

Harry posa son verre sur la table en lâchant un profond soupir avant de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne riait plus, il pensait fort, trop fort.

-J'ai trente-six ans et mes parents sont morts depuis trente-cinq ans, lâcha-t-il. Et ils me manquent horriblement. Tu crois que c'est normal ? Que mes parents me manquent alors que je ne les aie même pas connus ?

-Evidemment que c'est normal. Tu es leur enfant et tu les aimes. C'est comme ça. C'est un amour que tu as dans les trippes. C'est viscéral, c'est primitif. Les enfants ont un amour inconditionnel pour leurs parents et vice-versa. Qu'on les connaisse ou pas. Alors oui Harry, c'est tout à fait normal qu'ils te manquent.

-Parfois je me sens seul, avoua Harry. Parfois je suis là et… et je réalise que je voudrais parler à mon père. Ou à un homme en général. Plus âgé, plus sage. Je peux bien sûr discuter avec Arthur mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je voudrais parler avec mon père, Sirius ou Remus ou Dumbledore. Mais ils ne sont pas là et je me sens seul.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul Harry. Tu as tout un tas d'amis autour de toi. Et moi je suis là aussi. Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

-Toi aussi tu peux venir me voir pour me parler, répliqua-t-il. Parler de toi, des enfants, de Malefoy. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle plus comme avant toi et moi. Trop occupés par notre petite vie à chacun. C'est triste.

-Oui, c'est triste, approuva Hermione. Et tu sais ce qui est triste aussi ?

-Dis-moi ?

-La tristesse !

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu es complètement pétée ! dit-il.

-Toi aussi t'es complètement pété !

-Pas du tout ! Je suis en pleine capacité de mes moyens !

Harry se leva pour le prouver, mais voyant la pièce tourner autour de lui, il préféra se rassoir.

-Kingsley va nous tuer quand on va rentrer, dit-il.

-On ne va pas pouvoir transplaner, lui dit Hermione. On risque de se désartibuler.

-Comment on fait alors ?

-Il faut prévenir Ron.

-Lui aussi va nous tuer.

-Je préfère lui que Mr le Ministre.

Hermione fouilla dans son sac durant des secondes interminables selon Harry pour prendre une plume et un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle inscrit d'une écriture très fébrile « Viens chercher nous. Pub nous Godric's Hollow – Hermione et Harry.»

-Pas clair ce que t'as écrit, lui dit Harry.

-Tant pis.

Hermione demanda tant bien que mal si elle pouvait emprunter un hibou. L'animal s'en alla avec le petit message. Un certain temps s'écoula avant que Ron n'arrive légèrement paniqué par la lettre d'Hermione qui était certes compréhensible mais grammaticalement incorrecte, ce qui était alarmant venant de sa part. Lorsqu'il trouva ses deux amis dans le fond du pub avec plusieurs verres vides sur leur table, Ron fut partagé entre la consternation, la colère et le soulagement de les avoir trouvé.

-Eh ! Regarde qui est là ! C'est Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Salut Ronny ! Tu as compris mon message ? Tu vois qu'il était clair mon message !

-Il n'était pas clair ton message, s'entêta Harry. Pas clair, pas clair, pas clair !

-Mais regardez-moi dans quel état vous vous êtes mis tous les deux, dit Ron.

-On a déjeuné, répondit Harry alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait avec un large sourire.

-Vous m'en direz tant. Vous allez avoir des comptes à rendre tous les deux Mr le Chef des Aurors et Mrs la Directrice du département de la Justice.

-Mais c'est vrai que je suis Directrice ! réalisa soudainement Hermione.

-Et moi Chef ! dit Harry. Ca veut dire qu'on est les patrons ? (Hermione acquiesça) Et qu'on fait ce qu'on veut ? (Hermione acquiesça de nouveau) On fait ce qu'on veut, Ron !

-Ouais, on fait ce qu'on veut d'abord ! répéta Hermione.

-Ouais, ouais c'est ça. Moi aussi je fais ce que je veux. Allez, venez-là tous les deux. Se saouler en pleine journée… Non mais n'importe quoi. Et après on dit que c'est moi le plus immature du trio. Ginny va te tuer Harry, tu le sais ça ?

-Je suis déjà mort de l'intérieur, répondit-il en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

-Moi aussi je suis déjà morte. Je suis morte quand mon fils est mort. Et j'ai été enterrée quand Drago a signé les papiers du divorce. Je suis morte et enterrée Ron ! Morte et enterrée !

-Ne dis pas ça Hermione, répondit-il avec un coup au cœur. Ne dis pas ça.

Mais Hermione éclata soudainement en sanglot, s'accrochant au cou de Ron pour pleurer. Elle avait l'impression d'être atteinte de bipolarité. Elle venait de passer des rires aux larmes en moins de trente de secondes. Ron la serra contre lui en tentant de calmer ses pleures en passant sa main dans son dos. Bien que mal en point, Harry était suffisamment lucide pour voir que sa meilleure amie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se joignit donc à l'étreinte attendant sagement qu'Hermione arrête de pleurer et peu importe que la pièce continue de tourner autour de lui. Non, il ne vomirait pas.

 **000**

Le trio d'or se retrouva dans la maison d'Hermione. Ron, qui portait une Hermione somnolente monta à l'étage pour la déposer dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux en laissant quelques larmes couler encore un peu.

-On revient tout de suite, la rassura Ron.

Il tira ensuite Harry qui le suivait de près, hors de la chambre.

-Je n'approuve pas du tout ce que vous venez de faire, dit Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

-J'imagine, dit Harry en se tenant au mur. Le tranplanage ne lui avait pas du tout réussi.

-Ecoute, je peux à la limite comprendre Hermione vu ce qu'elle vit et retient en elle depuis toutes ces années, même si ça ne lui ressemble pas. Mais toi ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents, répondit Harry du tac-au-tac. Ca fait trente-cinq ans…

-Ca je sais Harry. Et tu ne bois pas en temps normal. En tout cas pas autant. Tu bosses aujourd'hui ! Tu as toute une équipe qui se demande où tu es passé. J'ai dû prendre ton rôle. Les juniors étaient carrément paniqués. Alors je te le répète : Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira en se laissant glisser contre le mur du couloir. Pourquoi ? Ron ne voudrait jamais l'entendre. Personne ne le voudrait. Même lui ne voulait pas l'entendre et parfois ça fonctionnait. Il n'entendait pas cette petite voix qui parfois, souvent même, depuis trop longtemps lui disait _« Et si ? »._ Et quand elle se faisait entendre, Harry avait énormément de mal à la faire taire. Mélanger à l'événement de cette journée particulière, ça n'arrangeait pas son moral.

-J'ai… j'ai parfois besoin de m'évader, dit-il les yeux fermés. C'est tout.

-En buvant ?

-On fait comme on peut, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry sentit Ron se baisser pour lui faire face.

-Eh Harry, d'accord on fait comme on peut pour s'évader mais pas comme ça ! Pas en buvant en pleine journée ! Quand ça ne va pas, il faut venir me parler. Ou parler à Ginny, tu sais ta femme ? Celle qui va te hurler dessus en te voyant dans cet état.

Harry pouffa malgré-lui. Ginny n'allait pas simplement lui hurler dessus, elle allait carrément le tuer.

-Tu ferais mieux de rester ici et de cuver, lui Ron. Je vais dire que tu es malade. Je vais superviser cette nuit.

-D'accord. Merci.

Ron l'aida à se relever. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre d'Hermione où elle ronflait littéralement.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait prévenir Stanley ?

-Non surtout pas, répondit Harry. Elle m'a suivi jusqu'à Godric's Hollow parce qu'elle ne voulait pas déjeuner avec lui. Alors si elle se réveille et qu'elle le voit ici, elle va péter un câble.

-Ok, soupira Ron qui pensait avoir loupé un autre chapitre.

Harry entra dans la chambre, fit le tour du lit et s'allongea dessus en tournant le dos à Hermione pour ne pas lui vomir dessus si un haut-le-cœur lui prenait.

-Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais pris une photo, plaisanta Ron.

-Dans d'autres circonstances ça m'aurait fait marrer. Mais fais ça Weasley et je te vire. Je suis peut-être alcoolisé mais je suis ton boss. T'es viré !

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Cuve, Potter !

Harry leva la main et fit un signe qui voulait sans doute dire « Laisse-moi tranquille ! » mais en beaucoup moins poli. Ron quitta la maison après avoir mis deux bassines de chaque côté du lit.

Il pouvait comprendre la tristesse d'Hermione, mais le comportement d'Harry semblait pour lui un véritable mystère et l'inquiétait énormément.

-Ron ?

-Quoi, Harry ?

-Ne parle à personne de ce qui vient de se passer, promis ?

-Promis.

 **000**

Hermione sortit de son sommeil après avoir sentit un horrible marteau piqueur agir au creux de son oreille avant de réaliser ce que n'était pas cet engin de malheur qu'elle entendait mais la sonnette de sa maison. Elle voulut se redresser pour aller ouvrir mais sa tête tournait horriblement. Elle se rallongea donc en réalisant qu'Harry était en train de dormir à côté d'elle. Merlin, ils avaient vraiment dû boire comme des trous. Ron n'avait pas dû en croire ses yeux.

La sonnette retentissait toujours mais Hermione ne se voyait vraiment pas quitter sa chambre. Elle tendit donc sa main vers Harry et lui secoua l'épaule. Celui-ci commença à gigoter tout en tentant de s'éloigner de cette main qui le secouait comme un prunier.

-Hum…, fit-il les yeux fermés.

-Va ouvrir, lui dit Hermione d'une voix pâteuse.

-Pas chez moi… marmonna Harry.

-Va ouvrir quand-même.

Harry ne répondit pas. Hermione réalisa qu'il s'était tout simplement rendormi. Il ronflait. Le mufle !

-Allez… ! fit-elle en le secouant un peu plus.

Harry s'éloigna franchement de la main jusqu'à tomber du lit, le nez contre la moquette. Voilà de quoi le réveiller franchement. Harry leva la tête pour fusiller Hermione du regard alors qu'elle riait en silence.

-Tu es méchante, fut la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

-Je te ferai des gâteaux.

-Tu ne m'as pas fait de gâteau depuis au moins cinq ans.

-Je te ferai un gros gâteau quand même. Avec plein de chocolat et beaucoup de crème.

Harry soupira, se leva tant bien que mal, remis ses lunettes sur le nez et quitta la chambre non sans tituber.

-Tu es mon héros, lança Hermione en baillant.

-Je veux une pièce montée, répondit-il.

La sonnette avait à présent été remplacée par des coups. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était six heures du soir, la nuit était tombée.

-Ca va ! Ca va ! J'ouvre !

Harry tomba nez à nez avec Stanley, et ce qui était sûr c'était qu'ils étaient aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre de se retrouver face à face.

-Stanley, dit-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Est-ce qu'Hermione est là ?

-Oui, elle est là.

-Je peux la voir ? Je peux entrer ?

-Non.

Stanley s'arrêta dans son élan, surpris de la réponse qu'il n'attendait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle ne va pas bien, alors il faut la laisser se reposer.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Stanley. Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ? C'est en rapport avec sa fille ? Son ex-mari ?

-Directement non, indirectement oui, répondit Harry évasif.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis de sa cuite. Stanley semblait danser autour de lui.

-Attendez, c'est oui ou c'est non ? Il faut savoir !

-C'est les deux. Et très franchement, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Bien sûr que ça me regarde. Je suis son compagnon et je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée alors qu'on devait déjeuner ensemble. Je m'inquiète.

Harry pouffa bien malgré-lui. _Compagnon._ Non mais n'importe quoi celui-là. Le fait qu'Harry se moque de lui vexa Stanley une fois de plus. Mais qui était-il pour l'empêcher d'entrer et voir Hermione ? Puis Stanley regarda Harry plus attentivement. Il avait les cheveux plus en pagaille que d'habitude et avait d'horribles cernes. Il portait un T-shirt noir et était en chaussettes. L'imagine qui traversa l'esprit de Stanley ne lui plut absolument pas.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers Harry.

Harry ne voulait mais alors vraiment pas lui rire au nez. Mais la phrase sortait tellement de nulle part qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Piqué par sa curiosité, Hermione se leva pour savoir qui était venu lui rendre visite et faire rire Harry de la sorte. Elle s'arrêta en haut des escaliers en reconnaissant la voix de Stanley.

-Ok, c'était très drôle, ironisa Harry. Maintenant soyez gentil, rentrez chez-vous.

-Non. Je veux la voir. Hermione ! Hermione !

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, priant pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son ombre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cet état. La voir saoule et guillerette passe encore, mais saoule et pleurnicharde avec la sensation d'être une véritable loque, ce n'était pas pareil.

Après avoir percé les tympans d'Harry, ce dernier le poussa violemment vers l'extérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui pour qu'Hermione ne puisse rien entendre.

-Non mais vous êtes malade ou quoi ?! Je vous ai dit qu'elle était là mais qu'elle n'était pas bien ! Contentez-vous de ça, d'accord ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez son compagnon comme vous dites ! Moi je suis son meilleur ami, et si je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas la voir, c'est que vous ne la verrez pas ! Vous voulez lui parler ? Attendez demain et de préférence l'après-midi si vous ne voulez pas la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

-Vous êtes comme les deux autres là ! Vous aussi vous pensez que je ne suis pas fait pour Hermione et qu'elle va finir par me larguer quand elle m'aura bien utilisé. C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas que je la voie.

-Mais de qui vous parlez ? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

-Laissez tomber, soupira Stanley. Dites-lui simplement que je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

Stanley quitta le jardin et transplana. Harry lâcha un profond soupir et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Hermione était dans sa cuisine en train de faire du thé.

-Il est tenace celui-là, dis-donc.

-Ouais, dit simplement Hermione. Je ne m'y attendais pas, là.

-Attends-toi à ce qu'il t'assaille de questions demain. Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu vaseuse, mais ça va. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Il ne faut plus recommencer.

-Ca non, approuva Hermione en souriant. Tu veux du thé ?

-Non, merci. Je vais rentrer et voir ce qui va me tomber dessus. Si tu ne me vois pas demain, c'est que Ginny m'auras tué et enterré dans le jardin.

-Dommage. Je n'aurais pas le temps de te faire ton gâteau, alors.

-Je ressusciterai pour lui, plaisanta Harry et montant les escaliers pour récupérer ses affaires.

 **000**

La nuit était tombée sur l'Angleterre et tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient actuellement en train de se délecter de ce festin spécial Halloween. Toutes ces délicieuses choses qu'Eliott avait attendues toute la journée. Des frites à perte de vue, de la purée de potiron, du poulet, des bonbons et encore des bonbons. Helena lui disait de ralentir sur la gloutonnerie au risque d'avoir mal au ventre, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. La nourriture le rendait sourd.

Helena n'avait pas trop la tête à manger. Elle appréhendait un peu ce qui l'attendrait pour ce début de soirée. Elle avait vite compris que ça serait quelque chose qui briserait certaines règles de l'école puisque l'heure du couvre-feu approchait et que Fred et Sam ne lui avaient laissé qu'un seul mot : « _Rendez-vous devant les portes de la Grande Salle à 22h. »_ Génial… avait-elle pensé.

-J'ai trop, trop hâte d'y être, lui avait dit Eliott.

-Pas moi.

-Mais ce sera drôle.

-Non ce ne sera pas drôle. Ce sera stupide et on perdra beaucoup de points si on se fait prendre.

-Ca ne te pose pas tant de problème quand on va dans la salle sur demande certains weekends, rétorqua Victoria.

-Tu pourrais être privé de match, tu y penses ? dit Helena à Eliott.

Ce dernier pâlit dans l'instant avant de se reprendre. Impossible. Les professeurs Flitwick et Bibine ne pourraient jamais faire ça. Jamais !

-C'est l'heure, avait dit Ciaran.

Les quatre sorciers avaient comme prévu attendu vingt-deux heures avant de sortir discrètement de la salle commune des Serpentard pour se rendre devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Tous les Gryffondor Potter et Weasley étaient déjà présents.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Helena en regardant Fred et Sam. Pourquoi on est là ?

-On est là pour se faire un peu peur, répondit Fred avec un sourire en coin. Et pour se faire bien peur et vivre un Halloween comme il se doit, on va faire un petit tour…

-Dans la Forêt Interdite, termina Sam.

-Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes malades ! répliqua Helena. Il est hors de question qu'on aille là-bas ! On pourrait se faire tuer et humpf… !

-Chut ! fit tout le monde alors qu'Eliott mettait une main sur sa bouche.

-Oui on va se faire tuer si tu parles aussi fort ! dit Sam. Allez on y va.

Eliott libéra Helena qui lui donna un coup sur la tête. Il lui avait bloqué la respiration cet idiot !

-Roxanne, tu es préfète. Tu ne peux pas cautionner ça ? dit-elle.

-C'était un peu mon idée à la base, dit-elle.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais tais-toi, bon sang Malefoy ! répliqua Sam.

Fred ouvrit la porte principale et tout le monde sortit le plus discrètement possible. Ils coururent tous vers la forêt interdite en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre par Hagrid dont la cabane était allumée. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous à l'orée de la forêt.

-Ne soyons pas fous non plus et établissons des règles, dit Fred. Un : On ne se sépare pas. Et deux : On ne se sépare pas.

Les élèves sursautèrent en entendant un loup pousser un hurlement. Niels se colla immédiatement à Cassie.

-Ce n'est quand même pas un loup garou ? déglutit Victoria.

-Le dernier loup-garou en date qui s'est promené dans la forêt c'était le père de Teddy, répondit Roxanne.

-Sans compter qu'il y avait une araignée géante qui séjournait ici d'après papa, dit Eliott. Et que les centaures détestent les humains. Hagrid a aussi caché son petit frère ici et…

-Petit frère ? répéta Sam. Il faisait au moins cinq mètres !

-Ce qui est petit pour un géant, reprit-il.

-Mais il y a des licornes ici, non ? demanda Cassie. On devrait partir à la recherche d'une licorne. Comme ça on se fera peur mais on sera content de trouver une aussi jolie créature.

-Il n'y a qu'une fille pour avoir l'idée de chercher une licorne, marmonna Sam.

-Tu proposes quoi toi alors ? pesta-t-elle.

-Qu'on se promène c'est tout ! Puis on tombera sur ce qu'on tombera, voilà !

-Super le plan. Bravo. Vous êtes vraiment nuls les garçons.

-Helena, où tu vas ? demanda Victoria.

-Je pars à la recherche de la licorne, répondit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Vous parlez trop et vos bêtises vont bêtement nous faire prendre !

Helena lança un _Lumos_ et ouvrit donc la marche de cette escapade totalement interdite. Etant l'aîné du groupe, Fred reprit l'avant de la marche avec Sam. Helena sentit Victoria lui prendre le bras. Elle la sentait trembler. Elle avait déjà peur. Elle, bizarrement, n'était pas effrayée. Il n'y avait pour l'instant rien qui lui donnait envie d'hurler. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue, peut-être quelques toiles d'araignée, des hiboux qui les fixaient mais sans plus. Et puis ce n'était pas la pleine lune donc elle était sûre et certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de loup garou dans le coin.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? demanda Sam en s'arrêtant, légèrement paniqué.

-Quoi ? fit Fred.

-Ce bruit ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette un peu partout autour de lui.

-Arrête Samuel, ce n'est pas drôle. On n'entend rien, fit Victoria serrant un peu plus le bras d'Helena tout en prenant la première main qu'elle avait à portée. Celle de Ciaran.

-Vous n'entendez vraiment pas ?

-Mais quoi Sam ? Quoi ?! s'énerva Roxanne.

-Ce sont les genoux de Niels qui s'entrechoquent ! dit-il avant d'éclater de rire alors que le petit garçon était toujours agrippé à sa sœur.

-Tu es vraiment nul Sam ! dit Cassie en rapprochant son petit frère d'elle.

-Non mais quel abrutit, lança Helena alors que Roxanne lui donnait une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

Tout le monde reprit la route laissant Sam seul avec sa blague. Il perdit très vite le sourire en les voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus et courut pour les rejoindre. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils tombèrent sur une clairière où se trouvait ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme l'une des plus belles créatures du monde. Une licorne. Elle était à l'opposé d'eux s'abreuvant en toute sérénité, ne semblant pas faire attention à leur présence. Sa robe blanche contrastait avec la noirceur de la forêt.

-Ce qu'elle est jolie, fit Victoria en s'approchant légèrement. Encore plus belle que dans les livres.

En voyant la créature, Helena ne regretta pas de s'être rendue pour la première fois de sa vie dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle savait que ses parents s'y étaient déjà rendus, sa mère plus que son père. Mais jamais ils ne leur avaient parlé de ces choses si merveilleuses qu'on pouvait y trouver. Ils avaient surtout insisté sur le fait que la forêt était interdite et qu'il ne fallait s'y rendre sous aucun prétexte. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité !

-Papa a dit que durant sa première année, oncle Harry avait vu Voldemort boire du sang de licorne, chuchota Niels.

Tout à coup la licorne arrêta de boire et leva la tête en leur direction pendant quelques secondes avant de partir en courant. La lumière qui semblait émaner de sa robe, disparut en même temps qu'elle.

-Tu es fier de toi, Niels ? dit Ciaran.

-Mais c'est pas moi. J'ai à peine chuchoté.

-C'était quoi ça ? sursauta Sam en pointant sa baguette.

-Ca va Sam, pas deux fois, fit Eliott.

-Non sérieusement. J'ai cru voir une ombre passer, dit-il.

-J'ai l'ai vu, dit Roxanne.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Cassandra.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on est encerclés, s'inquiéta Helena qui elle aussi avait vu une ombre passer.

Les élèves se regroupèrent en un centre, baguette pointée devant eux alors que les ombres continuaient de circuler autour d'eux. Puis tout à coup plus rien. Plus aucune ombre, plus aucun bruit, pas même le hurlement d'un loup ou le hululement d'un hibou.

-Je n'aime pas ça, dit Victoria en tremblant. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Un craquement les fit sursauter et un sort jaillit d'une baguette qui n'avait pas été contrôlé par son maître. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les centaures sortirent de leurs cachettes, arbalètes à la main, pointées droit vers eux. Les élèves n'eurent qu'un seul réflexe :

-Courez ! hurla Fred.

Personne ne se fit prier et obéit immédiatement. Ils coururent tous le plus vite possible sachant pertinemment qu'ils se feraient très rapidement rattraper par les centaures qui étaient dans leur environnement.

-Qui a lancé un sort ? demanda Helena dans la course.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, dit Niels. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais déjà faire ça sans prononcer le sortilège à haute voix !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'orée de la forêt, ils entendirent une voix qui les rassura mais qui en même temps ne présagerait rien de bon pour eux.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ce sont mes élèves ! Ce sont mes élèves !

Les cinq centaures qui étaient en face de Neville s'arrêtèrent et le visèrent de leurs arbalètes. Neville levait les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.

-Ce sont mes élèves. Ils sont avec moi, assura-t-il.

L'un des centaures s'avança vers Neville et baissa son cou afin que son visage soit face au sien.

-Il y a intérêt à ce qu'ils ne remettent plus les pieds ici, humains. Au quel cas, nous les abattrons.

-Ils ne viendront plus, affirma Neville.

-Firenze n'est plus là pour vous défendre, alors prenez garde, humains.

Le centaure s'éloigna suivit des autres. Neville soupira en baissant les mains et se retourna vers ses élèves qui étaient tous les uns collés aux autres, encore tremblants.

-Vous ! Venez !

Les neuf élèves suivirent leur professeur de botanique jusqu'à une serre allumée. Neville les regardait d'un œil sévère et tapait nerveusement du pied. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ces gamins-là !

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite ?! C'est quoi votre but ? Vous faire tuer ?

Les élèves ne répondirent pas, baissant la tête de honte.

-J'ai posé une question ! J'aimerais qu'on me réponde !

-Ce n'était pas une question rhétorique ? fit Fred alors que Sam pouffa malgré lui.

-Ca te fait rire Samuel ? fit Neville en le fixant. Et bien sache que vous rirez moins quand j'aurais prévenu vos parents.

Et comme Neville s'y attendait, il put lire de la panique dans les yeux de ses neveux et nièces. Ils étaient bien plus effrayés par leur parents une par la Forêt Interdite. Ils étaient les dignes enfants de leurs parents.

-Oh non, je t'en supplie oncle Neville, ne fais pas ça ! implora Roxanne. Si tu en parles aux parents, on n'aura pas de Noël !

-Quel est le rapport entre Halloween et Noël ? demanda Eliott.

-Si les parents sont au courant de ce soir je te garantis qu'ils vont nous trancher la gorge avec l'épée de Gryffondor une fois qu'on aura posé un pied hors du Poudlard Express en Décembre !

-Pas pour moi, dit Ciaran. Mes parents n'étaient pas des Gryffondor.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Victoria.

-Oh mais bouclez-la tous les deux, espèces de serpents ! pesta Sam.

-Eh ! Tu n'as pas à nous parler comme ça ! rétorqua Ciaran. Tout ça ne serait pas arriver si Fred et toi n'aviez pas eu la _brillante_ idée de faire vivre un vrai Halloween à Helena !

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir Nott ! rétorqua Sam.

-Et puis c'était mon idée à la base, dit Roxanne.

-Roxanne ! fit Neville en la regardant. C'était ton idée ? Mais… Tu es préfète ! Tu te dois de montrer l'exemple aux autres élèves ! Tu veux que je te retire ton insigne ?

-Quoi ? fit-elle paniquée. Non ! Non tu te ne peux pas faire ça, oncle Neville, non !

-Professeur Londubat ! rectifia-t-il. Et oui je le peux ! Mais je ne vais pas le faire.

Roxanne soupira.

-En revanche, je retire cinquante points à chacun d'entre vous.

-Cinquante points ?! répétèrent-ils stupéfaits.

-Mais… mais on est cinq Gryffondor ! Ca fait deux cent cinquante points de perdus ! Tu es en train de condamner la maison pour la coupe ! protesta Fred.

-Il fallait y penser avant d'aller dans la forêt. Ensuite… Je vous mets une heure de retenue. A faire maintenant.

Les élèves se regardèrent sans comprendre. Neville se rendit à l'arrière de la serre et revint avec dix casques.

-Puisque vous n'êtes pas fatigués, vous allez avoir pour tâche de rempoter des mandragores. Tu as de la chance Niels, tu auras de l'avance sur tes petits copains. Mettez bien vos casques sur les oreilles, il ne faudrait pas que vous plongiez dans un profond sommeil lorsqu'elles se mettront à hurler.

-Mais elles vont réveiller tout le château, dit Helena.

-Plus maintenant, dit Neville après avoir lancer le sort d'insonorisation.

-Tu es devenu moins drôle depuis tu vas devenir père, marmonna Sam.

-Tu veux que je te retire plus de points, Samuel ?

-Non, non, répondit-il en mettant son casque sur les oreilles.

-Bien. Allez, au travail.

Tout le monde mit un casque sur ses oreilles et se mit au travail. Chaque élève avait cinq mandragores à rempoter. Neville les regarda faire comme s'il était dans un véritable cours, donnant même des conseils pour ne pas faire mal aux plantes. Ils semblaient tous concentrés dans leur tache lorsque que le deuxième bruit sourd de la soirée se fit entendre. Niels venait de s'effondrer.

-Niels ! fit Cassie en se précipitant vers lui.

-Non, ne lui retire pas son casque, fit Neville.

Il s'approcha du première année. Le casque était bien sur ses oreilles, son évanouissement n'était donc pas dû aux mandragores. Il semblait même carrément dormir.

-Je pense que la fatigue vient d'emporter ton petit frère Cassie.

Helena fut la première à éclater de rire. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle dans le fait que Niels se soit littéralement effondré de fatigue, mais en se repassant le fil de la soirée et en réalisant où elle se trouvait actuellement, Helena ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation. Très vite tous les élèves rirent avec elle sans même savoir pourquoi. Neville regarda ses élèves en se disant que ses amis avaient décidément fait de vrais petits fous et qu'il espérait vraiment que son propre bébé ne soit pas aussi fou que ces enfants-là.

Mais il avait oublié un détail très important : La mère de son futur bébé était Daphné Greengrass…

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

Ceci était un des mes chapitres préférés comme je vous l'avais expliqué. On voit **les enfants** vivre une aventure spéciale Halloween avant de finir en retenue avec **Neville** (et franchement il y a pire comme punition). Et nous avons aussi **Harry** et **Hermione** , buvant comme des trous pour des raisons diverses. **Ron** ne comprend pas et **Stanley** et bien… il fait son Stanley.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre…** Une gifle va mais alors décoller ! **Pari de la semaine**! Qui va gifler qui ! J'ai hâte que vous m'exposiez vos idées !

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	24. Page Sept

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part j'ai chopé la crève dès mon retour de Londres et comme j'ai une sainte horreur d'aller chez le médecin, j'ai trainé ça toute la semaine avec un concert de toux, éternuements et j'en passe. _Le bonheur…_ Ca m'apprendra à ne pas prendre de bonnet.

Alors, alors, je suis contente que vous ayez joué le jeu pour tenter de deviner qui allait gifler qui dans ce chapitre. Ce que je peux dire c'est que vous avez principalement tous deviné qui allait donner la gifle. Ca été un peu plus compliqué pour la personne qui allait la recevoir en revanche. Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Alors pour répondre à ta question, je pense que les enfants sont pires que les parents à leur âge, mais que leurs bêtises sont beaucoup moins graves en fait. Ils ne risquent pas de mourir à chaque pas qu'ils font. Que veux-tu, Stanley est tenace. Pour la gifle, tu as un bon émetteur, un bon receveur mais aucun des couples que tu as donné n'est bon. Il faut remixer les couples ;) Merci pour la review !

 _ **Mama**_ : Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ce qu'Hermione et Harry couchent ensemble.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24 : Page Sept**_

 **Novembre 2016**

Philomena était plutôt contente d'elle. Elle s'était vraiment sentie très inspirée cette fois-ci et admirait son œuvre avec fierté. Elle l'encadrerait et l'afficherait dans son salon si elle le pouvait. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait avoir la certitude que son travail de l'heure plairait à son patron.

Elle sortit de son bureau et sillonna les couloirs vides de la _Gazette_ pour se rendre dans celui de son rédacteur-en-chef. Celui-ci était loin d'être sur le départ, lisant, relisant et recorrigeant les articles qui s'empilaient sur son bureau.

-Est-ce que je peux vous déranger, Mr Jenkins ? demanda-t-elle au pas de la porte.

-Faites, Spencer. Faites. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai écrit un article de dernière minute pour la revue de demain. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous plaire.

Philomena mit le parchemin sur le bureau de son patron et attendit debout son verdict après lecture. Le rédacteur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil pour mieux apprécier sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle fut terminée, il se redressa, posa ses lunettes sur son bureau et invita Philomena à s'asseoir.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'écrire ça, dit-il.

-Oui je le sais. Mais j'ai me suis dit que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de faire un article sur ce sujet.

-Hum, hum, fit-il tout en relisant son article. De quelle source parlez-vous ?

-Elle a voulu rester anonyme. Je préfère donc ne pas dire son nom.

-Et vous êtes sûre de la date ?

-Certaine. J'ai vérifié avec la parution de l'année dernière. Ce sera la même date, jour pour jour. Je ne vous demande bien évidemment pas de faire la une avec ça. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse intéresser tant que ça. Mais je peux vous garantir Mr Jenkins, que j'ai des lectrices fidèles qui s'y intéresseront. En page sept. Ce fera parler.

-Ca je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ça fera parler. La page sept fait partie de nos succès.

-Alors ? Vous allez mettre l'article dans le journal de demain ?

Philomena voyait le cerveau de son rédacteur s'activer, tentant de peser le pour et le contre. Elle savait qu'il accepterait. Il acceptait toujours. Ses articles étaient lus et appréciés, certes pas par les intellectuels mais cela permettait de faire vendre.

-Ce sera dans le journal de demain, finit-il par dire.

-Merci beaucoup Mr Jenkins. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Je vous le garantis.

Philomena quitta les bureaux puis le bâtiment de la _Gazette_. Elle prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux, appréciant le vent frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et transplana.

Elle arriva quelques instants plus tard devant l'appartement de Drago et sonna. Philomena songea qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'elle lui demande ses clés afin d'entrer et de partir sans le déranger. Après tout ça faisait environ six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils pouvaient au moins franchir cette étape. Peut-être devrait-elle lui donner ses clés pour voir comment il réagirait…

Philomena se jeta presque dans les bras de Drago pour l'embrasser.

-Tu sembles de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, constata-t-il.

-Je le suis, répondit-elle en posant ses sacs sur la table. J'espère que tu as faim, j'ai acheté de quoi manger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

Philomena sortit ses victuailles de son sac et Drago constata que c'était des frites et des hamburgers. Il se mit à rire. Drago riait parce qu'il venait enfin de trouver un point commun entre Hermione et Philomena. Lorsqu'elles étaient de bonnes humeurs, elles pouvaient toutes les deux manger un poids très alarmant de nourriture dite très riche. Drago se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où il avait découvert Hermione assise sur le tapis du salon avec un fast food qu'elle engloutissait tout simplement parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte d'Helena. Ou de l'énorme gâteau qu'elle avait fait puis englouti en pleine nuit après qu'il l'ait demandé en mariage.

La panique prit soudainement Drago. D'accord, les points communs ne pouvaient tout de même pas aller jusque là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi es-tu de bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il en s'installant.

-Parce que j'aime mon travail, répondit-elle en souriant. Ca fait du bien de t'entendre rire. Ca n'arrive pas souvent. J'espère vraiment y être pour quelque chose.

Drago ne répondit pas.

-Tu sais… Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une relation aussi longue et je suis contente que ce soit avec toi, avoua Philomena feignant d'être mal à l'aise.

Oh non, pensa Drago. Elle n'était tout de même pas en train de faire ce qu'il pensait ! Elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait parce que là, Drago ne saurait absolument pas comment lui faire comprendre que… et bien que ce n'était pas son cas. Pour lui on ne pouvait tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois. Et il l'avait déjà été… l'était toujours ?

-Je ne trouve pas ça très long bizarrement, dit-il.

-Ca c'est sans doute parce que tu as été marié, reprit-elle. Enfin, tout ca pour dire que j'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus sérieux entre nous et que…

Philomena s'interrompit pour fouiller dans son sac et en sortit un trousseau de clé. Drago la regarda les lui mettre dans les mains. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

-Tiens, dit-il. Ce sont les clés de chez-moi.

-Oui je vois. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me les donnes ?

-C'est… c'est pour te faire comprendre que tu peux être chez-moi comme chez-toi. Je ne parle pas de vivre ensemble bien sûr, mais simplement de se rapprocher un peu plus. C'est purement symbolique évidemment. Je réduirai simplement la sécurité anti-transplanage de chez-moi pour que tu puisses entrer et partir comme tu le souhaites. Si tu le souhaites.

-Philomena…

-J'ai remarqué que tu me laissais souvent dans ton appartement quand tu devais partir avant moi. Mais que toi tu ne restais jamais chez-moi. Je veux simplement te faire comprendre que tu es plus que le bienvenu chez-moi et qu'on pourra y passer autant de temps qu'ici. Toujours si tu le souhaites.

Drago était soulagé. Des clés. Ce n'était que des clés et pas une déclaration qu'il aurait été obligé de stopper net. Cependant Philomena se fourvoyait légèrement. S'il la laissait seule chez-lui c'était parce qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour se préparer le matin et qu'il ne la voyait pas la mettre dehors alors qu'elle était à peine habillée. Et s'il ne restait pas chez-elle, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il aimait être chez-lui. Drago était casanier. Dormir chez les autres n'était pas son truc. Le seul endroit autre que chez-lui où il avait adoré dormir avait été le minuscule mais chaleureux appartement qu'Hermione avait loué avant qu'ils ne s'installent ensemble.

Mais il ne voulait pas de ses clés ou tout du moins de ce symbole dont qu'il ne saurait que faire. Il ne voulait pas faire un pas de plus dans cette relation. Drago aimait bien, s'il pouvait le dire, ce qu'il vivait avec Philomena. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, pouvaient rester des jours sans se voir, mais il ne se voyait être tous les jours de la semaine avec elle. Non. Il avait besoin d'espace.

-Je… j'apprécie beaucoup le geste Philomena. Vraiment. Mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop tôt.

-Trop tôt ? répéta-t-elle en tombant des nues.

-Oui. Trop tôt. On devrait… on devrait attendre la fin de l'année pour voir, tu ne penses pas ? Ca serait beaucoup mieux.

-La fin de l'année ? Tu veux dire pendant que ta fille sera là ? demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Non, je veux dire une fois qu'elle sera retournée à Poudlard.

-Oh. Donc l'année prochaine si je comprends bien, reprit-elle sur un ton froid.

-Oui, c'est ça. De toute façon ce n'est pas si long. C'est dans un mois et demi.

-Ouais, si tu le dis, marmonna Philomena.

Sa bonne humeur venait de s'en aller. Philomena venait purement et simplement de recevoir un râteau de la part de son propre petit copain.

 **000**

 _« - Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. (…) Tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes._

 _-Oui, je t'aime. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout. (…) Pardonne-moi. »*_

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ça. Qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix lui dire ces mots sur un ton suppliant. Des mois. Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il n'eut pas de peine à savoir pourquoi et Drago comprit très vite qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise journée. Il entendit la douche dans la salle de bain. Philomena était déjà levée. La soirée avait été assez tendue après son refus de prendre les clés de son appartement. Elle n'avait rien dit mais Drago l'avait sentit. Il l'avait vexée, blessée dans son orgueil et il l'avait vu rageusement manger sa portion de frites. Elle s'était vite radoucie lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé et lui avait pour la première fois fait l'amour sur le canapé. Bon sang, il allait devoir changer de canapé, songeant-t-il soudainement. Il ne pourrait plus laisser sa fille s'asseoir là.

Philomena entra dans la chambre le corps entouré d'une serviette blanche avec un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle fit le tour du lit et vint l'embrasser.

-Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il machinalement. Tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.

-Oui, dit-elle en se séchant. Après tout comme tu l'as dit, un mois et demi, ce n'est pas si long. On passe la soirée chez-moi ce soir ? lui proposa-t-elle.

-Si tu veux oui.

Philomena était partie une heure plus tard.

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un iota de là où il était après son départ. Dans le canapé du salon. Il végétait totalement se remémorant sans cesse ces phrases. Ses phrases si fortes et douloureuses à la fois. Les mois étaient passés et c'était comme si cet événement venait tout juste de se produire. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Il fallait absolument que ça cesse ! Il ne pouvait pas passer sa journée à penser à ça. Il en deviendrait complètement fou.

Il avait donc décidé de se préparer pour aller faire un tour. Un bon bol d'air frais lui ferait sans doute du bien et lui changerait les idées. Tout du moins il l'espérait.

Alors qu'il était en train de mettre son bonnet sur la tête, il entendit tambouriner à sa porte. Ce n'était pas Philomena. Elle ne s'acharnait pas sur sa porte comme ça. Drago était prêt à envoyer paître la personne qui voulait le couper dans son élan lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Blaise qui s'engouffrait chez-lui sans même le saluer. Pansy le suivait de près.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda immédiatement Drago soudainement inquiet.

-Tu as reçu la _Gazette_ ? demanda Blaise légèrement nerveux.

-Oui mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu, répondit-il.

-Génial ! fit Pansy en fonçant sur la table basse où se trouvait le journal.

Elle eut un réflexe idiote et comique à la fois : Elle balança le journal par la fenêtre sous le regard complètement ahuri de Drago.

-Pansy, non ! fit Blaise.

-Quoi, non ? Bien sûr que si ! Il n'a pas besoin de lire ça. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

-Lire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la _Gazette_ ? Vous me faites peur tous les deux ? s'inquiéta Drago.

-Rien ! Il n'y a rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Pansy en coupant la parole à son mari. Une simple blague pas drôle qu'on aura oublié demain.

-Pansy arrête ! lui dit Blaise. Il sera forcément au courant alors mieux vaut qu'il le sache ici et maintenant plutôt qu'à l'extérieur !

-Mais Blaise…

-Pansy !

-Ok, ok ! D'accord ! Mais je ne veux pas assister à ce qui se passera après, bouda-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

Blaise soupira et tendit le journal qu'il avait lui-même apporté à la page désirée. Il laissa Drago en lire le contenu. Son visage passa du blanc au rouge pour finir gris. Il leva les yeux vers Blaise et Pansy qui eurent la peur soudaine et irrationnelle qu'il allait les massacrer, alors qu'ils n'avaient finalement rien fait.

 **000**

-Il le faut vraiment ? demanda Stanley en se redressant sur son lit.

-Est-ce qu'il le faut ? Pas forcément, mais je leur ai dit que je passerais le weekend avec eux, alors je vais je le faire. Ca fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus et ils me manquent.

Hermione allait quitter le lit de Stanley quand elle le sentit l'attraper par la taille pour la retenir. Elle se retrouva allongée sous lui qui la parsemait de baisers. Elle avait toujours fait semblant d'être outrée quand Drago faisait ça, mais se laissait volontiers faire sachant que ce qui suivrait serait extrêmement plaisant, peu importe qu'elle soit en retard ou non. Mais là, elle n'avait pas envie d'être retenue. Elle voulait partir. Elle voulait voir ses parents et passer le weekend avec eux. Elle avait déjà changé ses plans au dernier moment parce qu'il voulait l'emmener dîner à l'extérieur. Là elle ne ruinerait pas son weekend une seconde fois pour lui.

-Je pourrais venir, lui proposa-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione en se redressant trop vite faisant tourner sa tête.

-Je pourrais allez chez tes parents avec toi, pour les rencontrer. Ca pourrait une idée, non ?

Oh que oui, ça pourrait être une idée, pensa Hermione. Une très mauvaise idée. Il n'était pas question pour elle que ses parents le rencontre. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que ça se passerait aussi mal que lorsqu'elle avait officiellement présenté Drago à ses parents (elle avait vraiment cru à un moment que son père aurait planté son couteau à steak dans le bras de Drago), mais elle savait qu'il ne leur plairait pas. C'était déjà un peu le cas sans même le voir parce qu'Helena ne l'appréciait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? insista-t-il.

-Que ce sera sans doute pour une prochaine fois, dit-elle en se levant pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

-Au moins ça a encore une fois le mérite d'être franc, soupira-t-il.

-Ecoute, j'ai décidé d'aller chez mes parents pour m'évader un peu et me reposer l'esprit. Je ne vais pas y parvenir si je commence à stresser sur une éventuelle présentation officielle. Je préfère donc repousser à plus tard.

-Quand ?

-Je ne sais pas quand, répondit-elle excédée.

-Avant la fin de l'année ?

-Stanley, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en ressortant de la salle de bain.

Stanley quitta le lit et la suivit dans la salle de bain.

-Tu me le dirais si tu trouvais que ça allait trop vite entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Stanley, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. Je leur ai dit que je serai là avant midi, éluda-t-elle.

Hermione quitta l'appartement en lui promettant de passer le weekend suivant avec lui. Mais au lieu de transplaner chez ses parents, elle fit un détour par le Ministère. Hermione avait dit qu'elle voulait se reposer chez ses parents, mais elle avait pris tellement de retard dans son organisation qu'elle devait absolument se mettre au travail et boucler son dernier dossier avant lundi. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux gens qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Elle marchait droit devant, sachant où elle allait et combien de temps ça durerait. Elle avait beau adorer son travail, elle détestait s'y rendre le weekend.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut Ron. Je vais récupérer quelques affaires pour travailler. Je vais chez mes parents. Et toi ?

-Je remplace Harry. Le pauvre est à bout depuis quelque temps. Il a vraiment besoin de se reposer. Et toi aussi. Tu devrais laisser tes dossiers et partir tout de suite, loin de tout ce que la _Gazette_ raconte.

-Que raconte la _Gazette_ encore ?

Ce fut après avoir posé cette question qu'Hermione remarqua les regards que les agents du Ministère lui lançaient. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une bourde, Ron la poussa dans un ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au département des Aurors. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à se retrouver dans le bureau d'Harry.

-Ok. Tu me fais peur Ron. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ron lui tendit la _Gazette_ du jour qu'il y avait sur le bureau.

-Page sept, dit-il.

Hermione s'arrêta un moment de tourner les pages pour regarder son meilleur ami. Page sept ? La page spéciale « ragots » du journal. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Hermione reprit sa recherche et tomba sur l'article. Elle pâlit rien qu'aux premières lignes sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour. La lecture de cet article la poussa à se rappeler cette fameuse phrase qui lui déchirait toujours autant le cœur :

 _« -Oui, je t'aime, Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout. »*_

 **000**

Helena avait tout de suite su quel jour on était en se levant ce matin-là. Elle l'attendait comme un prisonnier craignant le jour de sa condamnation à mort. Elle avait vu la date s'approcher à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait son agenda. Helena avait tenté de se calmer, de ne pas se laisser envahir par toutes ces émotions qui la perturbaient. Ca ne devait être qu'une mauvaise journée à passer. Ou tout du moins, une journée où elle ferait profile bas et laisserait ses amis jouer les stars pour le tout premier match de Quiddich de la saison. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Soit tous les Potter et Weasley contre un seul Nott. Il n'était pas très compliqué de savoir qui soutenir en temps normal, mais maintenant que Ciaran était dans l'équipe de Serpentard, Helena ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Victoria le soutiendrait alors qu'Eliott soutiendrait les Gryffondor.

-Tu devrais soutenir les Gryffondor. On a toujours soutenu les Gryffondor ! Pourquoi tu hésites ? Tu es en train de nous trahir !

-Vous trahir, tout de suite..., soupira Helena. Je ne trahis personne, je me demande simplement qui supporter.

-Gryffondor ! insista Eliott.

-Arrête de me hurler comme ça dans les oreilles ! lui dit-elle. Pour la peine je soutiendrai Serpentard !

-Traitresse ! dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Traitresse !

Eliott avait cette capacité à rendre les choses mélodramatiques et très comiques à la fois. Elle songea qu'elle devrait l'embêter plus souvent afin d'avoir l'opportunité de rire de ses réactions.

-Traitresse, répéta-t-il en la pointant encore du doigt.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, prête à quitter la salle commune.

-Dis-moi ? Tu me supporteras quand je jouerai contre les Gryffondor ou contre les Serpentard ?

-Evidemment, répondit-elle immédiatement. Je suis fidèle à ma maison. Tu es le premier que je soutiens. Mais ne me demande pas de soutenir tous les Weasley aujourd'hui. Je soutiendrai Ciaran. Le pauvre, tu lui tournes le dos.

-Je ne lui tourne pas le dos. Il ne va pas me faire la tête parce que je soutiens l'équipe dans laquelle se trouve ma famille ?

-Toi je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, moi il ne m'en voudra pas.

A peine avaient-ils quitté leur salle commune qu'Helena remarqua tout de suite les regards en coin qu'on lui lançait. Pourquoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas tous avoir la même chose qu'elle en tête ! Tous ces élèves qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs ne pouvaient tout bonnement pas se rappeler de la date exacte ? Ca serait totalement insensé.

Eliott remarqua également les regards et les chuchotements, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça, contrairement à elle. Il tenta donc de faire de l'humour.

-Ils sont tous en train de dire que tu trahis les Gryffondor, lui chuchota-t-il avec humour.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé que ce soit ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée de la grande salle, quasiment toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Helena. C'était exactement pareil que l'année précédente. Helena ne savait pas si elle devait entrer ou fuir la pièce en courant. La question ne se posa pas car Victoria et Ciaran, déjà en tenue pour son tout premier match, se précipitèrent vers eux pour les pousser vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour descendre, dit Cassie.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Eliott en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde regarde Helena comme ça ?

-A cause de ça !

Roxanne déplia la _Gazette des Sorciers_ et montra l'article qu'Helena devait lire.

 _« Joyeux Anniversaire !_

 _De qui est-ce l'anniversaire me direz-vous chers petits lecteurs ? Et moi je vous répondrai non de qui, mais de quoi. Car aujourd'hui est un anniversaire que tous les célibataires du pays vont être heureux de fêter dans les pubs ce soir ! Cela fait aujourd'hui un an que Drago Malefoy et son ex-femme Hermione Granger ont divorcé !_

 _Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, ce couple que toute la communauté sorcière aimait et convoitait tant est maintenant divorcé depuis un an et séparé depuis deux ans sans visiblement perspective de réconciliation. Souvenez-vous que leur divorce est survenu deux ans à peine après la mort de leur fils Callum, âgé alors de sept ans. Une véritable tragédie, qui aurait amené Hermione Granger à prendre une décision radicale : celle de mettre son mari à la porte et ainsi donc de briser sa famille, le cœur de Drago et celui de leur fille Léna._

 _Mais peut-être est-ce finalement un mal pour un bien car selon une certaine source, Hermione Granger serait en couple avec un de ses collègues qu'elle connaitrait depuis près de quinze ans alors que Drago Malefoy aurait quant à lui trouvé l'amour chez une très jeune et jolie femme par le biais de ses amis. Drago Malefoy semblerait fou amoureux (dommage pour vous les sorcières). Mais peut-être chers gentlemen que vous pourriez toujours avoir une chance avec la_ brillante _Hermione Granger._

 _Malgré les tensions qui semblent animer les deux sorciers, nous pouvons tout de même nous permettre de souhaiter aux jeunes divorcés un très heureux et joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Philomena Spencer »_

-Mais… mais quelle… Mais quelle grosse…

-Pétasse ? sortit Cassie à la place d'Helena. C'est la première chose que j'ai pensé en lisant ça.

-Mais elle est complètement tarée celle-là ou quoi ? s'emporta Eliott. Pourquoi elle écrit un truc pareil ! C'est horrible ce qu'elle dit ! « Un mal pour un bien » ? Le bien de qui ?

-Son bien à elle j'imagine, répondit Ciaran. Et puis tu as vu la source dont elle parle ?

-Elle parle d'elle-même évidemment, répliqua Fred dégoûté. Comment la _Gazette_ peut accepter de publier un torchon pareil ?

-Ca fait vendre du papier, dit Victoria. Elle prétend qu'oncle Drago est fou amoureux d'elle. Ca me donne envie de vomir. En plus elle dit que c'est tante Hermione qui a mis oncle Drago à la porte. Ca me révolte ! Elle ne sait absolument pas de quoi elle parle !

-Oh si, elle sait justement. C'est pour ça qu'elle a écrit ça, dit Sam.

-En plus elle a écorché ton prénom Helena. Elle a écrit Léna, dit Niels. Helena ? Helena tout va bien ?

Helena ne répondait pas. Elle fixait l'article de cette cruche de Philomena ou pétasse comme l'avait si bien dit Cassie et le lisait encore une fois. Ca faisait un an que ses parents avaient divorcé. Elle le savait, elle avait craint cette journée et se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'elle avait ressenti en l'apprenant. Un profond sentiment d'abandon de la part de ses parents. Bien sûr, elle savait maintenant que ses parents ne l'abandonneraient jamais mais l'impression d'être seule avait été beaucoup plus forte que l'amour qu'Hermione et Drago lui avaient démontré à travers leurs nombreuses lettres.

Mais contrairement à l'année précédente, Helena n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle n'était pas triste, elle était en colère. En colère contre cette grosse dinde ! En colère contre tous ces élèves qui la regardaient encore comme une bête de foire. En colère contre ses professeurs qui n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de confisquer tous les journaux qui se trouvaient dans la grande salle.

Tant pis, elle s'en débarrasserait elle-même.

-Je crois qu'on l'a perdu, fit Sam en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

Helena le regarda avec une expression déterminée sur le visage. Elle se leva, sortit sa baguette et…

- _Incendio !_

Il y eut des exclamations dans la grande salle alors qu'Helena mettait le feu à un maximum de _Gazette_ qu'elle voyait. Merlin merci elle était douée en sortilège et ne ratait pas ses cibles. Helena s'en fichait de faire perdre des points à sa maison, elle s'en fichait d'être collée, de ne pas assister au match, de recevoir d'autres lettres de ses parents lui ordonnant de ne plus faire de bêtises. Elle se fichait de tout ça. Tout ce qui comptait était que toutes les _Gazette_ disparaissent de son champ de vision immédiatement.

-Par les caleçons de Merlin ! On est vraiment en train de la perdre là ! s'exclama Sam.

-Miss Malefoy, il suffit immédiatement ! tonna la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Helena s'immobilisa dans l'instant, regardant la directrice de Poudlard, à sa place parmi les professeurs, mais debout avec l'œil sévère.

-Je retire cinquante points à Serdaigle, pour pyrotechnie certes très impressionnante et parfaitement bien exécuté, mais pas moins dangereuse !

Helena ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle rangea sa baguette et se rassit à sa place l'air de rien, tartinant un toast de marmelade devant ses amis complètement stupéfaits et ahuris.

-Ok, là tu étais carrément flippante, lui dit Eliott.

-Je veux que tu m'apprennes à faire la même chose, lança Niels.

-Je veux lui donner une bonne leçon, dit durement Helena. Je veux qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle a écrit. Je veux qu'elle sache que même à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Je veux faire de sa vie un enfer.

-On veut exactement la même chose, approuva Cassie. Mais comment s'y prendre ? On n'a aucun moyen de l'atteindre.

-On pourrait faire un droit de réponse dans le _Chicaneur_ , proposa Ciaran. Grand-père Xeno ne serait certainement pas contre.

-C'est une idée, approuva Victoria. Mais ça ne l'atteindra pas. _Le Chicaneur_ est principalement lu par les élèves de Poudlard maintenant.

-Et ça ferait passer Helena pour plus gamine qu'elle n'est. Elle la fera ensuite passer pour une pauvre petite fille capricieuse. Même si tes parents te défendront forcément, ajouta Eliott.

-Alors quoi ? dit-elle. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que je n'ai pas d'idée.

Tout le monde chercha un moyen de faire payer Philomena quand Fred chuchota quelque chose à Roxanne qui sourit en acquiesçant.

-C'est une super idée, lui dit-elle. Fred a trouvé quelque chose. On va pouvoir se venger. Tu vas pouvoir te venger, Helena.

-Très bien. C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Helena avide d'en savoir.

-Toi ? Rien. Nous ? On va se contenter de prendre un parchemin et une plume. Et ce qui est génial dans ça, c'est qu'on aura un adulte pour se porter garant de cette vengeance. Donc aucun risque d'être punis.

Helena retrouva le sourire. Même si elle ne savait pas encore de quoi s'agissait la vengeance que Fred et Roxanne avaient en tête, elle était persuadée que Philomena Spencer aurait ce qu'elle méritait.

Après le petit déjeuner, tous les élèves étaient invités à rejoindre le terrain pour le match qui ne tarderait pas à commencer. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, le match le plus épique de l'année depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ciaran n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais il angoissait de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passaient. Le Serpentard était toujours paru comme étant un élève calme, sûr de lui et parfois distant. Le fait qu'il ait des amis tels que les Potter et les Weasley impressionnait toujours ses copains de chambrés. Ils étaient tellement différents.

Ciaran était le dernier des Serpentard à quitter les vestiaires quand il vit Victoria et Helena.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas dans les tribunes ? Vous aurez de très mauvaises places chez les Gryffondor.

-Arrête Ciaran, c'est toi qu'on soutiens, lui dit Victoria.

-Toi je sais, mais Helena.

-Tu feras mordre la poussière aux Gryffondor. Ils ne pourront marquer aucun point avec toi comme gardien, lui dit-elle.

-Et puis avoir deux filles comme nous pour soutien te permet de te vanter d'avoir tes premières groupies.

Helena et Victoria lui firent un bisou sur chaque joue en même temps. Ciaran rougit légèrement alors que ses co-équipiers se moquaient gentiment de lui. Il les avait eu ses bisous finalement.

-Et tu en auras deux autres si tu gagnes, répliqua Victoria.

Fred arriva en courant vers son équipe. Il se dirigea directement vers sa jumelle.

-Alors ? lui dit-elle.

-C'est envoyé, assura-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heure.

Les jumeaux Weasley levèrent le pouce en direction d'Helena qui leur sourit tout en se dirigeant vers les tribunes avec Victoria.

-Salut Roxanne.

-Clifford ! fit-elle en manquant de faire tomber son balai. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh rien…

-Et bien dégage ! balança Fred avec véhémence.

-Tout doux Weasley ! En fait je suis simplement venu vous souhaiter bonne chance, répondit-il tout en fixant Roxanne.

-Merci, maintenant dégage ! répéta Fred en se mettant devant sa sœur.

-Mais pousse-toi de là ! dit Cassie en le dégageant.

-Je… je me disais que ça serait sympa qu'on se retrouve après le match. Pour parler…

-Quoi ?! Humph… ! fit Fred alors que Cassie mit sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

-Excusez-nous. Continuez. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, intervint Cassie tout en retenant Fred qui agitait les bras dans tous les sens.

-Je… Bien sûr ! répondit Roxanne en rougissant à l'adresse de Clifford. Ca serait avec plaisir !

-Super. A tout à l'heure alors.

-A tout à l'heure.

-Au revoir Clifford ! lança Cassie avant de lâcher son cousin qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

-Refais un truc comme ça et je te vire de l'équipe ! lui dit-il.

-Fais-le. Tu perdrais un excellent élément. Tu vas avoir un nouveau copain ! s'extasia Cassie vers Roxanne.

-Les Weasley, je te jure, dit Sam à son cousin.

-Ne m'en parle pas, approuva Fred. Allez tout le monde en position ! Qu'on fasse mordre la poussière aux Serpents !

 **000**

Lorsqu'Hermione avait lu l'article de Philomena en page sept, elle en avait oublié d'aller dans son bureau pour récupérer ses dossiers pour le weekend. Elle avait laissé Ron en plan et avait immédiatement quitté le ministère pour les bureaux de la _Gazette_. Elle avait sortit sa baguette, outrepassé la sécurité, pris l'ascenseur qu'on lui avait laissé. Personne n'avait voulu monter avec elle, ayant compris qu'il valait mieux la lasser seule. Elle avait lancé un _Silencio_ à la personne qui était à l'accueil pour qu'elle ne prévienne pas le rédacteur-en-chef et s'était dirigée immédiatement dans le bureau de Ginny.

-Le bureau de l'autre pétasse, c'est quelle porte ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Au fond à droite, répondit Ginny, sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là. Le bureau de Philomena allait exploser et elle s'en délectait déjà.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte devant les employés déçus de ne pas savoir ce qui s'y passerait. Philomena qui avait gardé la tête baissée esquissa un sourire en la sachant en face d'elle et en colère. Elles ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées l'une en face de l'autre et elle avait hâte de savoir comment se déroulerait ce « tête à tête ».

-Hermione Granger, dit-elle en redressant dans son fauteuil. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre venue dans mon bureau ?

Le fin sourire qu'arborait Philomena donnait des envies de meurtre à Hermione. Elle semblait être une cocote minute sous pression prête à exploser et elle savait que Philomena n'attendait que ça. Qu'elle craque. Hermione l'avait vite compris, c'était une garce de nature.

-L'honneur ? répéta Hermione toujours à bout de nerf. Parce que vous trouvez honorable ce que vous avez écrit sur ma famille dans journal d'aujourd'hui ?

-Je n'ai fait qu'informer les lecteurs, vous savez. C'est le travail des journalistes et je n'y peux rien si votre vie avec Drago a été aussi chaotique. Je n'ai fait que relater les faits, répondit Philomena en feignant l'innocence.

-Journaliste ?! cracha presque Hermione. Mais vous n'êtes pas une journaliste ! Vous n'êtes qu'une salle petite fouille-merde, un parasite qui se nourrit des malheurs des autres ! Vous êtes ignoble, vous êtes imbuvable et vous utilisez mon malheur et le malheur de Drago pour parvenir à vos fins !

-Et quelles sont mes fins à votre avis ?

-Faire du mal, tout simplement. Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une petite sorcière égoïste et capricieuse qui n'apprécie pas que l'homme avec lequel elle sort ait une famille auquel il tient.

Philomena éclata d'un rire glacial en jetant sa tête en arrière. Merlin Hermione avait l'impression d'être face à Pansy et Daphné lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard. Ces deux filles totalement détestables à qui elle avait souvent voulu jeter des sorts à chaque fois qu'elles ouvraient la bouche. Heureusement qu'elles avaient toutes grandies et surtout mûries. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Philomena Spencer.

Philomena se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se retrouver face à Hermione.

-Je veux bien croire que Drago tienne à Léna…

-Helena !

-Si vous le dîtes. Mais qu'il tienne à vous ? Vous rêvez, je dirais même que vous fantasmez Hermione Granger. Parce que si Drago tenait tant à vous, vous n'auriez pas divorcé. Vous ne seriez pas en train de « fêter » le première année de votre divorce, comme je l'ai écrit dans le journal d'aujourd'hui. Drago ne vous aime pas, il ne vous aime plus. Et il est avec moi maintenant. Vous devriez vous y faire.

-Drago mérite quelqu'un qui le rende heureux et ce n'est pas vous, répliqua Hermione.

-Et ça n'a jamais été vous. Vous savez, j'arriverai à faire en sorte qu'il vous oublie, vous et votre fille. Vous ne serez plus rien pour lui, totalement inexistantes à ses yeux. A un point où sa mémoire finira par vous effacer, vous enterrer toutes les deux comme vous avez enterré votre fils. Vous pourrirez toutes les deux sous terre à vous faire bouffer par les vers et j'apprécierai chaque pas que vous ferez dans les profondeurs de la solitude et des ténèbres. Et lorsque que vous ne serez plus là, enfin, il sera heureux.

Le geste partit tout seul si bien qu'Hermione en fut tout aussi surprise que Philomena. Elle aurait pu lui lancer un sort, mais Hermione avait opté pour une gifle magistrale qui aurait pu bloquer les cervicales de Philomena tant elle avait été puissante. Philomena la regarda avec un mélange de peur et de surprise en portant sa main sur sa joue rouge, endolorie et en sang ? La bague d'Hermione avait ripé sur sa joue.

Hermione la fixa un instant, ouvrit la porte de son bureau et sortit de la pièce en voyant les collègues immobiles dans le couloir.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? tonna le rédacteur en chef. Hermione Granger ? Dans nos bureaux ? Etes-vous venue pour une interview ? Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ça.

-Une interview ?! cracha-t-elle presque. Après ce que vous avez publié dans votre torchon ?!

-Ms Granger, écoutez…

-Non vous, vous allez m'écouter ! J'exige pour demain des excuses envers ma famille dans votre journal ! Si je ne vois rien de tout ça dans la parution du matin, je vous garantis que je vous attaque vous ! Je n'attaque pas le journal, je vous attaque, vous ! Mr Jenkins !

Hermione ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le journal. Les journalistes présents tournèrent la tête vers Philomena qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, sa main gauche toujours sur sa joue. Ginny quitta le bureau pour rattraper Hermione.

-Hermione ! Hermione attends !

Ginny se mit face à Hermione dont les larmes ruisselaient sur la joue. Elle la prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit ça.

-Je travaille à la _Gazette_. J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute aussi.

-Ne sois pas bête. Tu n'as jamais écrit un truc aussi horrible. Et toi au moins, tu mérites le nom de journaliste. Elle… Est-elle vraiment idiote à ce point-là ?

-Elle est loin d'être idiote, c'est bien ça le problème, grimaça Ginny. Dis-moi, tu l'as vraiment giflé ?

-Je ne me suis pas contrôlée, répondit Hermione. C'est parti tout seul. Mais ça fait du bien, admit-elle.

-Je veux bien te croire. Tu viens de réaliser un de mes rêves, sourit Ginny.

 **000**

* * *

 _*Phrases provenant du OS/prologue_ **Une Simple Signature.**

 **Voilà !**

Vous avez donc vu que **la fameuse gifle a été donnée par Hermione à Philomena** et non à Stanley ou Drago comme je l'ai beaucoup vu dans les reviews !

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié.

Donc on a un rappel du **divorce d'Hermione et de Drago** dans cette fameuse page sept que tout le monde déteste. Les enfants vont vivre **le premier match de Quidditch** de l'année **,** **Helena** a produit un sort exemplaire mais dangereux et **Fred** et **Roxanne** ont eu une idée pour qu'elle puisse se venger. Quelle pourrait être cette idée, selon vous ?

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura **une deuxième gifle et même plus** (toujours la même question **qui gifle qui**?), on aura aussi **la vengeance des enfants** et une **frayeur nocturne**.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	25. Grosse Vieille Goule Puante

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien. Je suis encore heureuse que vous ayez tenté de deviner qui allait gifler qui cette semaine. Ca a été un peu plus difficile à trouver cette fois. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une personne qui était dans le vrai. Elle se reconnaîtra en lisant ce chapitre.

Je remercie les nouveaux reviewers qui se sont manifestés cette semaine et un gros merci à mes lecteurs/reviewers fidèles :D

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Et oui, il fallait marquer le coup pour cet événement dramatique de leur vie, malheureusement. Non pour la gifle. Drago ne giflera pas Philomena pour une raison simple, un homme ne doit jamais frapper une femme. Je mets un point d'honneur là-dessus. Oui ce que Philomena a fait est méchant et même plus encore je dirai. Ginny s'en veut parce qu'elle travaille à la rédaction et que c'était comme si elle avait cautionné l'article de Philomena dans son esprit. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest**_ _**(1)**_ : Non, non, non. Ce Drago ne va pas donner de claque à Philomena. Un homme ne doit pas frapper une femme. Pour répondre à ta question, ma fiction a pour l'instant 45 chapitres. Ce qui veut qu'il en reste 20 tout rond. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest (2) Hermione Luna Malfoy**_ : Bienvenue, bienvenue sur ma fiction ! C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas trop comment Hermione et Drago se sont mis ensemble et je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à la question si tu veux savoir. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, je pense que tout s'est fait le jour des 20 ans de Drago. Tu as tout bon pour Philomena et Stanley. Fred et Roxanne ont bien demandé de l'aide à un adulte, mais ce n'est pas Luna. Bien sûr que tu peux avoir Drago. Il est à tout le monde ! Je suis déjà chanceuse de d'avoir la même date de naissance avec lui (mais l'année je précise) Alors Drago est tout à toi ! Si Hermione est d'accord bien sûr ;) Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25 : Grosse Vieille Goule Puante**_

-Non mais elle a toujours été stupide ou c'est simplement aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me pose encore la question.

Philomena ouvrit la bouche presque choquée par la question de Daphné et la réponse de Pansy. Elle avait débarqué dans leur bureau pour raconter la « mésaventure » qu'elle avait vécu avec Hermione, persuadée qu'elles la soutiendraient. Mais non, elles la prenaient pour une femme stupide.

-J'ai une question, commença Pansy. A quoi t'attendais-tu, franchement ? Tu pensais vraiment qu'Hermione allait prendre ça avec le sourire ?

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle réagirait de façon aussi excessive, dit Philomena.

-Attends tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Daphné. Tu as parlé de sa vie, de ses enfants, de son divorce alors que tu sors avec son ex-mari ! De quel droit tu as fait ça ? Tu peux nous le dire ?

-Daphné, calme-toi, tu es à deux doigts de l'étrangler-là.

-Oui je sais ! Un trop plein d'hormones qui se bousculent !

Philomena pouffa bien malgré-elle en regardant Daphné enceinte d'elle ne savait qui et ne voulait pas savoir. La voir s'être faite engrossée de la sorte la faisait baisser dans son estime.

-Nous t'avons autorisé à sortir avec Drago et tu as utilisé ta position à des fins professionnels. Ne pense pas que Drago va accepter ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il en a faire que j'ai écrit cet article, vous pouvez me le dire ? Et vous ne m'avez pas autorisé à sortir avec lui, Pansy. Je serais forcément sortie avec lui avec ou sans votre aide.

-Que tu dis. Si tu es là où tu es, à papillonner dans les bras de Drago, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on le veut bien. Même si moi, je ne le voulais pas du tout à la base, dit Daphné en jetant un regard à Pansy. Attends-toi à ce que Drago réagisse très mal.

-J'en doute fort. Il comprendra que j'ai fait mon métier. Si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été une stagiaire de chez _Sorcière Hebdo._ De plus, je crois que je l'aurais déjà vu débarquer s'il avait été en colère, comme vous le pensez tant.

-Méfie-toi. Tu ne connais pas Drago, lui dit Pansy alors que Philomena leur tourna le dos pour quitter les lieux.

Elle s'arrêta pour leur faire de nouveau face. Pansy se leva enfin de sa place, contourna son bureau et se mit face à Philomena. Elles restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux sans échanger un seul mot. Daphné avait peut-être envie d'étrangler Philomena, mais les envies de Pansy semblaient bien plus agressives et effrayantes. Alors qu'elle pensait que Pansy ne ferait rien, Philomena sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa main l'agripper violemment.

-Estime-toi heureuse que ce soit moi qui te parle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dans ta petite tête, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. La famille Malefoy n'est pas à un sujet à aborder dans tes articles. Plus jamais. Quant à notre collaboration, elle s'arrête ici. On ne veut plus te voir ici, on ne veut plus te voir au salon de thé.

-Attendez-vous à de très mauvais articles de ma part dans ce cas.

-Puisque tu ne sais rien faire d'autre de ta misérable vie, vas-y, écris sur nous. Mais n'écris plus jamais sur les Malefoy.

Pansy serra sa poigne sur le bras de Philomena, la faisant grimacer puis la lâcha. Elle se précipita pour quitter le bureau de Pansy et Daphné. Pansy se retourna vers Daphné qui lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « Je t'avais dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée. »

Oui, une très mauvaise idée dès le départ. Pansy l'avait dans le fond, toujours su.

 **000**

 **-** Et Gryffondor gagne !

Toutes les tribunes des Gryffondor s'excitèrent alors que les joueurs quittaient les airs pour se serrer dans les bras et se féliciter mutuellement de leur victoire. Victoria et Helena se regardèrent puis virent Ciaran descendre de son balai la mine basse. C'était son premier match et il venait de perdre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait perdre toute son équipe. Son capitaine lui avait pourtant dit qu'il avait bien joué, mais ça ne changeait rien. Ils avaient perdu.

Helena et Victoria se précipitèrent vers lui alors que les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main. Les deux sorcières firent un bisou sur chaque joue de Ciaran.

-Je croyais que j'avais droit aux bisous uniquement si je gagnais, dit-il penaud.

-C'est vrai mais tu as très, très bien joué, lui dit Helena alors que Victoria acquiesçait. Alors tu as quand même droit à deux bisous.

-Mouais...

-Attends, tu plaisantes ! lui dit Victoria. Tu as arrêté quasiment le souaffle à chaque fois. Serpentard menait de vingt points d'avance…

-Jusqu'à ce que Sam attrape le vif, marmonna Ciaran.

-Oui ça… Après c'est Sam. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas te rattraper lors du prochain match.

-Contre Serdaigle ? dit-il en regardant Helena. Je vais perdre une supportrice et tous les Gryffondor vont soutenir Eliott.

-Oui mais moi je suis là, reprit Victoria et je vais faire tellement de bruit pour te soutenir que tu penseras qu'il y aura mille Victoria dans les tribunes.

-Mille Victoria dans les tribunes ? Merlin, ça me ferait trop flipper, dit Ciaran alors qu'Helena éclatait de rire.

Fred s'avança vers Ciaran pour le féliciter. Lui-même qui était gardien, avait été très impressionné par sa vitesse et son agilité. Il savait évidemment qu'il était doué lorsqu'ils jouaient entre amis, mais en plein championnat, c'était autre chose.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, lui dit-il.

-J'aurais pris ta place.

-Ca c'est sûr. Bon je vais me changer. N'oubliez pas la fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

-Je ne vais pas me faire tuer en débarquant ? demanda Ciaran.

-Tu es mon petit protégé, Nott, répondit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Personne ne touche à mes protégés.

 **000**

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Boissons et friandises étaient là à profusion. Tout le monde félicitait le capitaine et l'attrapeur pour ce premier match gagné avec exploit. Cassie n'arrêtait pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle était poursuiveuse et avait marqué des points avec Roxanne. Certes Ciaran avait arrêté pas mal de balles ce qui avait eu le don de l'énerver en tant que joueuse mais rendu fière en tant qu'amie.

-Les filles ont quand même bien joué aussi ! clam-t-elle. Sans elles, aucun point n'aurait été marqué.

-Mais sans l'attrapeur, le match n'aurait pas été gagné.

Sam et Cassie se tirèrent mutuellement la langue.

-La prochaine fois ce sera au tour d'Eliott de montrer ses exploits contre Poufsouffle. Pas trop stressé ? lui demanda Victoria.

-Je suis tétanisé.

-Ne t'en fais pas petit frère. Je vais t'apprendre deux/trois trucs pour mettre les blaireaux K.O. !

-Ca s'appelle de l'antijeu, dit Cassie.

-Ca s'appelle aider son petit frère.

Roxanne arriva dans la salle commune le plus discrètement possible. Elle croisa le regard de Cassie qui quitta le groupe pour la rejoindre. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et un sourire béat.

-Alors ? demanda Cassie.

-Il m'a embrassé !

-C'est trop génial, s'extasia Cassie.

-Et il embrasse tellement bien. Et regarde !

-Oh ! Mais… mais c'est…

-Je vais le tuer ! hurla Fred alors que Roxanne remettait son col roulé pour cacher son suçon.

-Tu ne vas tuer personne Fred ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Non ! Papa a dit que je devais massacrer tous les garçons qui t'approchent. Et je vais le faire !

-Massacrer, rectifia Roxanne. Pas tuer. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec le capitaine des Serdaigle. Vous allez être le plus beau couple de Poudlard !

-Oh Cassandra, la ferme ! pesta Fred.

-Toi la ferme ! Trouve-toi une copine et peut-être que tu deviendras populaire, toi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Helena.

-Roxy a un copain !

-Trop bien ! fit Victoria en sautillant.

-Mais non ! Arrêtez ! C'est ma petite sœur !

Ils furent interrompus par un élève de première année qui donna une enveloppe à Fred. Il lança un regard à Roxanne qui se mit à côté de lui pour en lire le contenu. Leurs visages s'éclaircirent d'un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eliott.

-La vengeance est arrivée à bon port, répondit Fred en regardant Helena.

-C'est génial !

 **000**

Philomena était rentrée chez-elle en fin d'après-midi. Elle avait passé le reste de la journée enfermée dans son bureau tentant de faire disparaître l'éraflure qu'Hermione avait laissé sur sa joue. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Ca avait d'ailleurs été le sujet principale de la journée : _« Hermione Granger gifle une journaliste de la Gazette des Sorciers »_ Ca aurait put faire une excellente une qu'elle aurait adoré écrire. Elle avait même songé à le faire pour la une de la _Gazette_ du dimanche. Elle se serait faite passer pour une victime et tout le monde l'aurait plainte et aurait enfoncé le clou de cette sorcière que tout le monde adulait tant.

Que pouvait-on bien lui trouver ? Elle était loin d'être jolie, ses cheveux défiaient la gravité, elle n'avait pas de formes comme les siennes. Elle était fade et insipide. Elle n'avait que l'intelligence et pour elle l'intelligence était quelque chose de relatif. _Moins que la beauté,_ lui dit une petite voix.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Drago debout, les bras corsés, les fesses collées au dos de son canapé. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était glacial. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Comment tu es entré ?

-Tu as une très mauvaise sécurité anti-transplanage. Comme quoi, tu n'as pas besoin de me donner tes clés pour symbole. Je peux aller et venir ici à ma guise. N'importe qui le peut.

-Oh. Et bien je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Tu penses que j'ai passé une bonne journée ? lui posa-t-il en retour. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai aujourd'hui, passé une bonne journée ?

Drago balança la _Gazette_ sur la table du salon à la fameuse page sept. Philomena regarda le journal sans bouger.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour écrire une connerie pareille ?! dit-il en haussant le ton.

-Je… Ecoute Drago je… je ne voulais pas l'écrire, mentit-elle. C'est le rédacteur en chef qui voulait que je le fasse, c'est tout.

-Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu l'as écrit de ton plein gré, c'est pour ça que tu étais de si bonne humeur hier soir. Parce que tu étais fière d'avoir écrit cette merde !

-Mon travail n'est pas de la merde ! Merci de le respecter, se vexa-t-elle.

-Ton travail peut-être pas, mais ce que tu en fais le rend merdique. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu as pensé que ce que tu écrirais n'atteindrait qu'Hermione et ma fille. Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que ça m'atteint moi !

-Ecoute Drago…

-Alors je vais te dire quelques petites choses que tu as intérêt à bien retenir ! Un, ma fille s'appelle Helena ! Deux, Hermione ne m'a jamais mis à la porte, c'est moi qui suis parti ! Ce n'est pas elle qui a mis un terme à notre vie de famille ! Trois, je ne suis pas fou amoureux de toi comme l'a si bien dit ta soi-disante petite source. Je ne le suis pas du tout.

Philomena reçut cette annonce comme une bombe. Elle s'était bien évidemment attendue à ce qu'Hermione réagisse, mais pas à ce que Drago soit si virulent et qu'il lui balance comme ça, sans une once d'émotion, qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille de manière aussi détachée. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne on ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'on était amoureux d'elle et elle ne s'était jamais formalisée à ce sujet. Mais entendre le contraire n'était vraiment pas plaisant. Ca faisait même mal. Mal à l'orgueil.

-Comprends-le bien Philomena, je suis tombé amoureux une fois, ça n'arrivera pas une deuxième fois. Tu es jolie, plaisante à regarder, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

-Ca y est, tu as fini ? dit-elle froidement.

-Non.

Drago s'avança vers elle et caressa délicatement son visage en la forçant à le regarder. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux mais Philomena savait qu'il suffisait qu'il se mette à les tirer un peu plus pour qu'il lui fasse vraiment mal. Ses yeux gris de la tétanisaient également. Philomena était comme pétrifiée face à son regard incandescent.

-Tu penses que je suis en colère, mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas en colère. Mais recommence un truc pareil, écris de nouveau sur ma famille, mes enfants, Hermione ou moi et là tu me verras _vraiment_ en colère.

Face à ces mots, Philomena ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qu'Helena lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé en tête à tête : _« Pour l'instant vous ne voyez que le gentil Drago Malefoy. Mais Drago Malefoy peut aussi être extrêmement flippant et je serai la plus heureuse des petites filles, lorsque vous verrez ce visage-là de mon père. J'apprécierai le spectacle de votre frayeur. »_

-Tu ne me veux pas me voir en colère, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Drago tout doucement.

-Non, souffla-t-elle à peine.

-Alors tu sais ce que tu ne dois plus jamais faire.

-C'est une menace ? osa-t-elle lui demander.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était une menace ou un simple avertissement.

Drago continua de la regarder et tourna son visage pour voir l'éraflure qu'elle avait eu du mal à dissimuler.

-C'est l'œuvre de ton ex. Elle a déboulé comme une folle au journal et m'a fait ça, lui dit-elle.

Drago ne réagit pas, se contentant d'observer la marque du passage d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas une marque laisser par un sort. Elle l'avait sans doute giflé, pensa Drago. Il lâcha enfin Philomena et mit son manteau pour quitter l'appartement.

-Où tu vas ? lui demanda Philomena. Je croyais qu'on passait la soirée ensemble, toi et moi.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieuse. Je ne vais certainement pas rester après ce que tu as fait, répondit-il sans la regarder. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

-C'est toi qui m'a apporté ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyent un paquet sur sa table basse.

-Non. C'était déjà là quand je suis entré.

Drago était sur le point de quitter l'appartement lorsqu'il entendit Philomena pousser un hurlement. Il retourna sur ses pas et dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas rire aux éclats en voyant Philomena se faire attaquer par des boules puantes bondissantes, bombabouses et autres déflagrations deluxe accompagnés de feu d'artifice qui allaient dans une seule et unique, celle de Philomena.

Ce spectacle fut suivi d'une voix amplifiée que Drago reconnut comme étant celle de George.

 _«_ _Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux a le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous venez d'être élue « Garce fouille-merde du siècle au nez de cochon » ! Cette récompense vous a été attribuée suite au merveilleux article que vous avez écrit sur la famille Malefoy ! Voici donc votre trophée ! » _

Un clown bondit hors de la boite qu'elle avait ouverte pour lui assener des petits coups de marteaux répétitifs sur la tête.

 _« Si vous ne souhaitez pas recevoir le trophée spécial «_ _Garce fouille-merde du siècle au nez de cochon et à l'haleine d'hippogriffe » il vous suffit de répéter après moi : Je ne suis qu'une grosse vieille goule puante ! »_

Mais Philomena ne disait rien. Elle était comme sonnée face à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Les gadgets ne cessaient de fonctionner autour d'elle, de la frapper, de la pincer. Drago était accosté à l'embrasure de la porte, admirant presque ce que George venait de lui envoyer.

 _« Je n'ai pas entendu ! »_ répéta sa voix. Philomena avait le sentiment qu'il lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

-Drago, s'il te plait ! Fais en sorte que ça s'arrête !

-On arrête rarement les inventions de George Weasley, répondit-il sans lever le petit doigt.

 _« Je n'ai pas entendu ! »_ répéta la voix de George sur le même ton.

-Tu as entendu ? lui dit Drago. Il faut répéter. Je pense que ça s'arrêtera ensuite.

-Il en est hors de question ! hurla presque Philomena alors qu'elle se faisait toujours frapper par le clown.

 _« Je n'ai pas entendu ! »_

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas entendu, ajouta Drago.

-Je… je… ne suis qu'une grosse vi… vieille… goule pu… pu… puante !

 _« Plus fort ! »_ fit la voix de George.

-Je ne suis qu'une grosse vieille goule puante ! hurla presque Philomena qui voulait vraiment que ça s'arrête.

 _« Bravo ! Attention à la petite photo… »_

La petite photo ? pensa Dargo. Un appareil photo ailée sortit de la boite, se positionna face à Philomena et tira le portrait de la sorcière qui était loin d'être à son avantage avant de disparaitre.

 _« Mes félicitations ! Votre photo sera affichée sur les deux boutiques du Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. Bonjour chez-vous ! Ce message a été sponsorisé par Poudlard l'Ecole de magie et de Sorcellerie avec la participation d'Helena Malefoy, Fred et Roxanne Wesaley, Cassie et Niels Weasley, Sam et Eliott Potter, Victoria Zabini et Ciaran Nott. »_

Ainsi donc cette œuvre était surtout celles des enfants, pensa Drago. Il semblerait qu'Helena avait voulu agir à son échelle. Il n'allait pas l'en blâmer loin de là.

Philomena reprit ses esprits tant bien que mal et tourna doucement sa tête vers Drago qui riait discrètement bien malgré lui.

-Vois un peu ce qui se passe lorsque tu t'attaques ouvertement aux Malefoy. Quatre familles supplémentaires viennent de se retourner contre toi. Tu as donc compris. Ne – refais – plus – jamais – ça.

 **000**

-Elle va venir. Elle va venir ici comme une tornade et va me couper la tête.

-Arrête Daphné…

-Toi arrête ! fit-elle en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Neville. Je te dis qu'elle va m'éventrer ! Alors que je n'ai rien fait moi ! Je ne voulais pas que Philomena sorte avec Drago ! Je savais que ça ne créerait que des problèmes. Mais non ! Pansy a dit que ça permettrait à Drago d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'en même temps ça nous assurerait une bonne pub dans la _Gazette_ si tout se passait bien. Mais quel intérêt d'avoir de la bonne pub pour notre entreprise si on se fait tuer par l'ex-femme, hein ?! Tu peux me le dire, ça toi ?

Non Neville ne pouvait rien dire tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en placer une depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de l'appartement. Après avoir félicité l'équipe de sa maison pour avoir gagné le premier match de la saison, Neville avait décidé qu'il passerait la fin du weekend avec Daphné.

Elle était remontée sur ressort. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer comment Hermione pourrait les désintégrer elle et son bébé.

Neville lui apporta un verre de jus de pomme et s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main délicate sur son ventre qui se voyait de plus en plus.

-Calme-toi, il ne va rien se passer. En tout cas rien pour toi.

-Elle va me trancher la tête et ta jeune et jolie petite-amie enceinte ne pourra pas mettre au monde ta fille.

-On ne sait toujours pas si c'est une fille ou garçon.

-C'est une fille. Je le sais, je le sens.

-Comme tu sens qu'Hermione va te trancher la tête, se moqua Neville.

Les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux de Daphné lui donnaient envie de rire. Il préféra se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il la sentit se détendre.

-Neville ?

-Oui ?

-Tu me protègeras si Granger la Folasse, m'attaque ?

-Je vous protègerai tous les deux, dit-il en embrassant son ventre. Mais évite de qualifier Hermione de « Folasse ». Elle est brillante, généreuse et dangereuse, mais pas folasse.

-Ben c'est ça ! Dis tout de suite qu'elle est plus belle que moi et que tu es amoureux d'elle ! Saleté de Gryffonfor !

Daphné se leva tant bien que mal du canapé pour aller bouder dans sa chambre. Neville posa ses pieds sur la table basse et commença un compte à rebours à partir de cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un…

-Neville !

Parfaitement synchrone, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

 **000**

Hermione était directement rentrée chez-elle après avoir fait sa petite visite à la Gazette. A peine avait-elle franchit la porte de sa maison qu'elle s'était effondrée en pleurant. Elle avait vraiment tout fait pour ne pas penser à cette journée où elle était passée de Mrs Malefoy à Ms Granger. Passer la soirée chez Stanley, prévoir son weekend chez ses parents. Elle avait voulu s'éloigner de cet événement dont elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, de cette tristesse qui l'avait de nouveau envahie, cette souffrance qu'elle ressentait actuellement. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne voulait plus. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait le matin ou qu'elle se couchait le soir et qu'elle voyait la place vide à côté de la sienne, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler comment ses instants en tant que femme mariée s'étaient achevés…

 **Novembre 2015***

Hermione essuya les larmes qui continuait de couler sur les joues de Drago alors que ses pleures reprenaient de plus belle.

-On va surmonter ça. Il le faut. On le doit.

-On a essayé Hermione. Tu sais très bien qu'on a fait ce qu'on a pu et qu'on n'a pas arrêté de se disputer, de se hurler dessus, de rejeter la faute sur l'autre parce qu'on n'a pas su faire autrement pour gérer notre peine. On s'est dit tellement de choses…

-Pour Helena…

-C'est justement à elle que je pense. Helena a vécu et vu beaucoup trop de choses pour son âge et si ne plus nous voir nous déchirer peut lui permettre d'aller mieux, je suis prêt à divorcer. On ne peut pas faire autrement. On ne peut plus se retrouver dans la même pièce sans élever la voix toi et moi.

-Mais Helena ne veut pas qu'on divorce, elle veut que tu rentres à la maison. Tout comme moi. Ce sera sans doute dur au début mais on y arrivera. On se le doit. On le lui doit parce qu'on s'aime. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Drago et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Hermione répéta dans une litanie sans fin à quel point elle aimait Drago, à quel point elle voulait qu'il retourne vivre chez-eux. Drago soupira tout en fermant les yeux. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre de sa part. L'entendre lui dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire ces deux dernières années. Alors qu'il tentait de rassembler le peu de volonté qu'il avait pour s'éloigner d'elle, Hermione l'embrassa. Il était si difficile pour lui de raisonner lorsque ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes. C'était pour ça qu'il avait cédé la semaine précédente. Il l'avait embrassé, ils avaient fait l'amour et il avait très vite regretté, de peur de faire naître de faux espoirs chez Hermione. Voilà pourquoi il aurait dû la repousser, ne pas la laisser faire, mettre immédiatement un terme à ce baiser qui se prolongeait. Drago fut pourtant incapable de la repousser, posant au contraire ses mains sur ses hanches, la pressant un peu plus contre lui alors qu'Hermione mettait ses bras autour de son cou passant et repassant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, et qu'il approfondissait leur baiser mélangeant sa langue à la sienne.

Ces baisers avaient toujours été une source de bien-être, un instant où tous les deux se sentaient en sécurité pensant que ni rien, ni personne ne pouvait les atteindre et les détruire. Ils avaient pourtant tort.

Alors que Drago rompit le baiser, il put le voir, ce petit éclat dans les yeux d'Hermione qui lui prouvait combien elle l'aimait encore et combien cet amour était aussi douloureux tant pour elle que pour lui.

-Tu m'aimes, affirma-t-elle avec certitude. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Drago soupira pour la énième fois. Il caressa délicatement la joue d'Hermione d'un pouce, effleura son nez du sien et lui donna un léger baiser.

-Oui, je t'aime, admit-il enfin. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout.

Drago prit alors la plume des mains d'Hermione et signa le parchemin. Le D. Malefoy s'inscrit élégamment pour ne plus être effacé. Il regarda Hermione qui semblait comme pétrifiée et ce fut avec un énorme trou dans le cœur qu'il lui dit :

-Pardonne-moi.

Drago lui tourna enfin le dos et quitta la pièce en tentant de faire abstraction aux sanglots que laissa échapper Hermione derrière lui.

 **Aujourd'hui**

Hermione se réveilla lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Elle était finalement restée chez-elle. Elle avait eu ses parents au téléphone qui eux aussi avait reçu la _Gazette_. Ils avaient vraiment insisté pour qu'elle vienne, mais Hermione s'est sentie vidée, sans aucune force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait donc décidé de s'allonger et de dormir en espérant ne plus penser à cette journée qu'elle qualifiait de merdique.

Hermione alla ouvrir lorsqu'on sonna une seconde fois. Elle se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir en cette journée : Drago. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds puis fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire auparavant, excepté lors d'une dispute pour une brouille à l'époque où tout allait bien dans leur couple : elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Drago d'entrer avec ses propres clés qu'il avait gardé même s'il avait quitté la maison depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Il trouva Hermione dans la cuisine en train de se préparer une tasse de thé.

-J'ai connu meilleur comme accueil.

-Va t'en, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-Comment tu vas ?

-A ton avis comment je vais ? dit-elle sèchement en retournant. Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Je suis en pleine forme comme tu peux le voir. Je viens de me remémorer l'une des pires journées de ma vie et tout ça grâce à qui ? Grâce à ta petite copine ! Il faut dire qu'elle a fait fort, là ! Vraiment très fort !

-Toi aussi tu as fait fort, répliqua-t-il.

Hermione eut un rire sans joie. Sa bouilloire siffla. Elle la prit pour verser l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

-Alors comme ça elle a été pleurer dans ta robe. Elle devait s'attendre à ce que je réagisse vu ce qu'elle a dit.

-Tu n'avais quand même pas à faire ça, répondit Drago.

-Evidemment tu prends sa défense, dit-elle avec dégoût. Ta petite _chérie_ écrit sur toi et tes enfants, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Hermione…

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle appréciera de me voir tomber dans une lente dépression, de nous voir Helena et moi mortes et enterrées comme Callum, mais tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des mots, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? se pétrifia Drago. Il sentit comme un objet lourd tomber au creux de son estomac. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Philomena aurait eu la bêtise de dire ça. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle l'avait giflé à sang.

-Parce que tu ne savais pas ? Pas si stupide la petite, il semblerait. dit Hermione en pleurant de plus belle. Tu penses que je l'aurais giflé pour le torchon qu'elle a écrit ? Non, je n'aurais pas fait ça pour ça. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut sur moi, m'insulter, m'humilier, je m'en fiche ! Mais qu'elle touche à mes enfants, qu'elle parle de mes enfants ! Nos enfants ! Qu'elle dise qu'elle souhaite… qu'elle souhaite… Helena… mon… mon bébé…

Hermione n'arrivait plus à raisonner, à penser. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Des tas d'images défilaient dans sa tête. Le décès de Callum, son enterrement, les disputes à répétition avec Drago, Drago quittant la maison, la signature des papiers du divorce, et comble de l'horreur, l'hypothétique décès d'Helena.

Drago avait mal, très mal. Voir Hermione comme ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Il avait lui aussi l'impression de manquer d'air, il avait lui aussi les mêmes images en tête. Il voulait que ça cesse, il voulait que ça s'arrête.

Alors sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'elle et posa la tasse qu'elle avait en main et la serra dans ses bras et passa sa main dans son dos pour qu'Hermione puisse se calmer.

Drago réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras depuis tout juste un an. Il ne l'avait pas eu aussi près de lui depuis un an. Il sentit son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite, un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et dans une action qu'il ne put contrôler il l'embrassa.

Hermione avait littéralement l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il l'embrassait d'une douceur infinie, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'ils étaient mariés, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ses mains sur son visage, ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'oxygène lui revenait. Mais ce baiser qu'elle avait tant espéré prit une autre tournure dans sa tête.

 _« Oui, je t'aime. Mais l'amour ne fait pas tout. »_

Cette phrase résonna à nouveau dans sa tête et Hermione fit un brusque pas en arrière et le gifla. Drago fut incapable de réagir, sonné par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il avait pensé avoir atteint le paradis et il se retrouvait finalement en enfer. Le regard que lui lançait Hermione était empli de colère et de désespoir.

-Je t'interdis de m'embrasser, tu m'entends ! lui hurla-t-elle presque au visage. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Pas un an après ! Pas après ce que tu as fait ! C'est comme si tu me crachais à la figure !

-Hermione…

-Tu as signé ! dit-elle presque hystérique. Tu as signé et tu es parti sans même me regarder ! Alors non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Va t'en !

Drago voulut faire un pas vers elle, mais Hermione tenta de le repousser et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner des coups de poings à l'abdomen et la poitrine en lui répétant sans cesse de s'en aller. Drago n'avait pas physiquement mal mais faisait de nouveau face à cette Hermione hystérique qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer à l'époque et qui le pousserait à quitter la maison avant ce que celle-ci ne se mette à exploser, avant qu'Helena ne devienne une victime de leurs disputes. C'était souvent trop tard.

-Hermione arrête, lui demanda-t-il simplement.

-Non ! Va t'en ! Va t'en ! Va t'en !, lui dit-elle en continuant de lui assener des coups en l'ordonnant de s'en aller. Je te déteste ! Je te déteste d'être parti ! Je te déteste d'avoir détruit notre famille ! Je déteste d'avoir signé ! Je te déteste d'être avec elle ! Je te déteste ! Dégage !

-Hermione, arrête ! Ca suffit maintenant ! dit-il sur un ton plus virulent.

-Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi !

Drago réussit à attraper les bras d'Hermione pour qu'elle cesse de s'agiter. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras, la mettant dos à lui et la bloquant contre le plan de travail. Il lui demanda encore une fois de se calmer.

-Non ! Lâche-moi ! lui ordonna-t-elle toujours en s'agitant. Lâche-moi tout de suite Drago !

-Calme-toi, dit-il calmement non sans serrer un peu plus sa poigne. Calme-toi, Hermione. Je t'en supplie, calme-toi.

-Lâche-moi ! répéta-t-elle.

-Calme-toi. Calme-toi Hermione… Calme-toi…

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes durant lesquels Drago sentit Hermione se calmer, son rythme cardiaque ralentir et ses pleures cesser quelque peu. Hermione entendait Drago lui supplier de se calme. Elle le sentit poser son menton contre son épaule. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre, presque soudé l'un à l'autre, comme ils l'avaient toujours été, ne supportant pas d'être éloigné de l'autre. Hermione ferma les yeux en sentant de nouveau tout cet amour douloureux qu'elle avait pour lui resurgir en l'entendant, la suppliant de se calmer. La seule envie qu'elle avait à présent était de se retourner pour l'embrasser à nouveau et s'excuser de l'avoir giflé et rué de coups. Mais que se passerait-il après ? Se réconcilieraient-ils ? Ou fuirait-il comme il l'avait déjà fait ? Hermione ne voulait pas. Elle ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois.

Drago desserra sa prise en sentant Hermione calmée et elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude dans l'abdomen et le pousser violemment avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère dans le regard. Celui de Drago habitait également la tristesse mais aussi du désarroi.

-Va t'en ! lui dit-elle à nouveau. Et ne me touche plus jamais !

Drago traversa le salon sans un mot et quitta la maison. Il ne prit même pas la peine de transplaner qu'il se laissa glisser contre la porte du côté extérieur alors qu'Hermione faisait de même dans la cuisine. Ils étaient si proches et si loin à la fois. Partageant la même souffrance, les mêmes envies mais étant incapable de faire abstraction à leur rancœur.

Hermione sécha ses dernières larmes et décida de faire quelque chose qui selon elle lui permettrait de ne plus penser à Drago la prenant dans ses bras, Drago passant sa main dans son dos, à Drago l'embrassant. Il lui fallait autre chose et tout de suite ! Elle quitta donc sa maison pour de retrouver devant la porte de l'appartement de Stanley qui fut plus que surpris de la voir.

-Hermione ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas chez tes parents ? Tu… tu as pleuré ?

Hermione ne répondit pas préférant se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. Stanley la serra dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Il n'était pas Drago. Il n'embrassait pas comme Drago, ne la touchait pas comme Drago, ne la regardait pas comme Drago. Elle ne s'embrasait pas à son contact, n'avait pas l'impression d'atteindre littéralement le septième ciel. Elle tentait d'oublier Drago, de se concentrer sur Stanley lui faisant l'amour, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était impossible. Drago la hantait.

Mais Stanley ne le remarqua pas. Il était bien trop heureux d'avoir Hermione avec lui contre lui. Il avait en revanche remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez tes parents ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit-elle.

-C'est à cause de la _Gazette_ ?

-Stanley, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas en parler, insista-t-elle.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Ton divorce date d'il y a un an. Tu es séparée de lui depuis deux ans. Tu es avec moi maintenant, ça ne devrait pas t'affecter autant.

Ne pas l'affecter autant ? Sérieusement ?! Si Hermione s'était écoutée, elle aurait donné une gifle pour la troisième fois de la journée. Au lieu de ça elle préféra se lever et se rhabiller. Elle voulait se vider l'esprit, elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et lui, insistait. Lui était-ce trop demandé d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Eh ! Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en se redressant

-Je rentre. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler, mais tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Je préfère m'en aller.

-Hermione attends. Je suis désolé. Tu ne veux pas en parler ? D'accord. On ne va pas en parler, mais ne pars pas. S'il te plait.

Stanley l'embrassa et Hermione céda. Après tout, se retrouver chez-elle ne ferait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était seule.

 **000**

Philomena s'était rapidement débarrassée de tout ce que les farces et attrapes avaient largué sur elle durant leur attaque. Elle s'était sentie poisseuse et collante jusqu'à qu'elle sente l'eau chaude de sa douche couler sur sa peau.

Il s'était moqué d'elle. Drago s'était moqué d'elle en la voyant ainsi se faire attaquer par des objets. Il lui avait fait une menace voilée. Philomena en frissonna en y repensant. Les menaces les plus calmes étaient les plus effrayantes selon elle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire si elle s'aventurait à écrire quelque chose d'autres sur Hermione. Il lui ferait mal en retour, ça elle l'avait compris, mais comment ? Ne pas savoir l'angoissait.

D'ailleurs elle ne savait toujours pas si son histoire avec Drago était toujours d'actualité. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Mettre fin à sa relation avec Drago juste après ça serait la signification d'un échec cuisant et d'une humiliation pour elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Surtout pas après l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Pansy et Daphné dans l'après-midi. Elle devait donc faire tout son possible pour que Drago puisse lui pardonner quitte à ramper. Il n'était peut-être pas amoureux d'elle comme il l'avait dit, mais elle ferait en sorte que ça change.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière de sa table de cheveux pour dormir, Philomena crut voir une ombre passer sous le pas de sa porte. Croyant que la fatigue lui jouait des tours, elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais l'ombre passa une seconde fois. Philomena commença à prendre peur en pensant à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Sa sécurité anti-transplanage n'était pas au point. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez-elle.

Ce fut donc toute tremblante qu'elle prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et qu'elle sortit de sa chambre à pas de loup. Elle se dirigea vers le salon dans le noir le plus complet.

-Je baisserais ma baguette si j'étais vous, fit une voix trainante qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? dit-elle toujours dans le noir.

- _Lumos._

La baguette qui était pointée vers elle l'éclaira et éclaira également la personne qui était en face d'elle. Philomena se trouva face à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui ressemblait fort à une personne qu'elle avait déjà vue. Et pour cause ! Elle se trouvait face à ce que Drago serait probablement dans vingt-cinq ans. Lucius Malefoy.

-Maintenant que vous avez devenié qui je suis, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, Miss Spencer. Aujourd'hui vous avez fait l'énorme erreur d'écrire quelque chose à propos de mon fils, mes petits-enfants et ma belle-fille. Sachez que j'ai déjà tué pour moins que ça. Beaucoup, beaucoup moins que ça.

Philomena ne fit aucune remarque et le laissa continuer.

-J'ose espérer que mon fils vous aura déjà parlé mais au cas où il ne l'aurait pas encore fait, sachez qu'une seule autre erreur de ce genre de votre part et l'éraflure que vous avez sur votre joue sera accompagnée de multiples autres sur le reste de votre corps abandonné dans une rue telle que l'Allée des Embrumes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Philomena acquiesça en déglutissant. Bon sang, elle savait maintenant d'où Drago tenait de tels yeux gris qui aussi effrayant. Lucius esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction.

-Bien. J'en suis heureux. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous semblez en état de choc ma pauvre. Oh, avant que j'oublie, votre cheminée n'est pas sécurisée au même titre que l'appartement tout entier. Il est donc fort aisé pour un sorcier quelconque de pénétrer ici. Encore plus lorsque celui-ci s'avère être avide… de sang. _Nox._

Lucius avait disparu. Philomena se retrouva seule dans son appartement, toujours plongé dans le noir complet. Merlin mais quelle journée venait-elle de passer ?

 **000**

* * *

 ***** _Extrait du Prologue/OS_ **Une Simple Signature.**

 **Oui, oui, oui !** Ils se sont embrassés ! **Drago l'a embrassé !** Mais **Hermione** l'a quand même giflé. Vous lui en voulez ? La pauvre, ça faisait beaucoup trop pour elle, et pour lui aussi je pense. Mais ils se sont embrassés ! **Le premier baiser de la fiction !** C'est cool, non ? **Ce n'est pas cool... ?**

 **Les enfants** ont fait leur vengeance avec l'aide de **George** et **Lucius** a fait une petite apparition en toute fin de chapitre. **Et vous pensez quoi de la réaction de Drago face à Philomena ?** Je sais que beaucoup s'attendaient à ce qu'il la gifle, mais j'ai du mal à dépeindre un homme frappant/giflant une femme.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura le début des vacances de Noël.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	26. Qui sème le vent

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi je suis bien heureuse d'être en weekend (prolongé) parce que je n'en peux plus. J'envie ceux qui sont encore en vacances…

Je dois dire que je suis très étonnée et agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je remercie alors tous les nouveaux reviewers qui se sont manifestés et toujours un gros merci à mes reviewers/lecteurs fidèles !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Mama**_ : Je dois dire que ta déception m'avait manqué… C'est normal si je ne parle pas encore de la maladie de Callum.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Ahlala, les fameux pleures ! C'est chouette parce que vous avez tou(te)s compris la gifle d'Hermione envers Drago. Ca me rassure. Oui, Drago l'aime toujours. La question qu'il faudrait se poser c'est si Hermione avait déjà eu des sentiments amoureux pour Stanley auparavant. George a été ravi d'aider les enfants et Lucius ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Daphné divague un peu, mais ça lui passera. Concernant un hypothétique rapprochement entre Hermione et Drago dans le chapitre qui arrive… Joker ! A toi de lire ;) Merci pour la review !

 _ **Thalia**_ : Merci beaucoup !

 _ **Elliotnaiss**_ : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente si ça t'a plu. Voici la suite !

 _ **Melissa**_ : Je suis très flattée que ta toute première review soit pour ma fiction. Merci pour ça. Tu as très, très bien résumé ce chapitre et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ne t'en fais pas pour ta review elle était très bien. J'adore les longues reviews et je serai ravie d'en lire une autre de toi. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26 : Qui sème le vent…**_

 **Décembre 2016**

-Bon, vous êtes tous d'accord alors ? Le nouvel an se passera dans ma nouvelle boutique, s'exclama Lavande sur la quai à King's Cross.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? fit Blaise. La dernière fois qu'on est venus ça ressemblait à un taudis.

-Ca c'est parce que tu n'es pas venu m'aider à rendre l'endroit décent, pesta Lavande. Mais heureusement qu'il y a des hommes comme George, Harry, Neville et Théo pour mettre la main à la patte.

-Et moi ? fit Ron en boudant.

-Mais toi tu es le numéro un. C'est sous-entendu que tu as aidé mon chéri, lui dit Lavande en l'embrassant.

-Théo ? s'étonna Blaise en le regardant.

-Ben quoi ? dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis toujours prêt à aider mon prochain. On ne peut pas dire ça de tout le monde. Et au moins, moi j'aurais des tartes à la myrtille gratuitement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Et moi des tartes à la mélasse, dit Harry.

-Et moi du fondant au chocolat, renchérit George.

-Comme quoi, la générosité n'est pas toujours faite sans arrière-pensée, dit Blaise les bras croisés.

-Tu vois chéri, si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais eu de la tarte à l'abricot gratuitement jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, lui dit Pansy.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le Borwn's Cafe vient de perdre un client.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave. L'an prochain, Victoria pourra venir manger les tartes à l'abricot à ta place, répondit Lavande.

-Pas si je ne signe pas l'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

-Pansy le fera.

Blaise tourna la tête vers Pansy qui regarda ailleurs, l'air de rien.

-Je ne suis pas venu moi, mais je pourrais avoir de la tarte au citron ? demanda Drago.

-Bien sûr !

-Quoi ? fit Blaise. Non j'appelle ça du favoritisme ! Si c'est comme ça, je veux ma tarte à l'abricot !

-Non. Tu as dit que ma boutique était un taudis. Tu n'auras rien.

-Mais c'était avant ! se défendit Blaise. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ta satanée boutique, maintenant !

-Satanée boutique ? répéta Lavande. Ron, frappe-le.

C'était toujours comme ça lorsque les parents attendaient les enfants sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Les petites chamailleries allaient bon train. Il restait une dizaine de minutes avant que les enfants n'arrivent pour les vacances de Noël. Hermione arriva et s'arrêta en chemin en voyant que Drago était déjà là. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus, ni parlés depuis un mois. Depuis le fameux baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans la cuisine, depuis cette crise qu'Hermione avait eue et tentait vainement d'oublier. Mais elle y pensait constamment. Du matin au réveil, au soir et au couché. Mêmes les baisers de Stanley n'y changeaient rien. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à tenter de l'oublier en lui sautant dessus dès que l'occasion s'y présentait, pensant que le sexe avec Stanley lui ferait oublier les lèvres de Drago. Ces tentatives étaient la plupart du temps vaines.

Drago croisa son regard et fut incapable de décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Ce que les autres remarquèrent. Hermione rangea machinalement une boucle derrière son oreille et s'avança vers le petit groupe. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Harry et Ron, passant devant Drago qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Voilà pourquoi il s'avança vers elle très lentement pour tenter de ne pas la faire sursauter. Hermione avait sentit sa présence dans son dos et avait frissonné malgré-elle.

-Je peux te parler ? lui demanda-t-il simplement.

Hermione acquiesça et quitta Harry avec qui elle discutait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à Ginny en les regardant s'éloigner.

-Va savoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione à Drago sans le regarder.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-elle.

-Je… je tenais à… à m'excuser pour… pour ce qui s'est passé le mois dernier. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et… je ne sais pas… c'était…

Hermione leva enfin la tête vers lui pour le regarder. Il semblait vraiment embarrassé, gêné, mal à l'aise. Drago avait tourné des milliers de fois dans sa tête les excuses qu'il allait faire. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions et qu'il devait tout simplement aller la voir pour lui demander pardon ou mieux, lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours et l'embrasser à nouveau en faisant en sorte cette fois, qu'elle ne le gifle pas et ne s'énerve pas. Tellement facile. Non, il n'avait rien fait, n'avait pas osé. Il avait donc patiemment attendu ce moment où ils seraient forcément obligés de se voir et donc de se parler. Et il voulait que ça se fasse avant qu'Helena arrive, dans moins de cinq minutes.

Il était beau. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser. Il était beau et elle voulait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres l'appelaient encore et toujours.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, lui dit-elle. Je veux simplement une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Que tu ne recommences plus.

Hermione le planta pour s'avancer vers le Poudlard Express qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Non, elle ne voulait pas que Drago recommence, parce qu'elle savait que si ses lèvres touchaient à nouveau les siennes, elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en détacher.

Les enfants descendirent les uns après les autres pour se précipiter dans les bras de leurs parents. On put voir Lyra foncer dans les bras de son grand frère qui jeta un regard surpris à ses parents, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa petite sœur réagissait comme ça.

-Même si tu as perdu ton premier match, tu seras toujours le meilleur des gardiens. Tu seras plus doué qu'oncle Blaise et oncle Ron !

-Je sais Lyra, tu me l'as déjà dit dans ta lettre.

-Je voulais que tu le saches encore. Tu as aimé les petits boursouflets que j'ai dessinés ?

-Oui, ils étaient très beaux, répondit-il en pensant à Victoria qui s'était légèrement moquée.

-Maman et papa t'ont acheté un super cadeau ! C'est…

-Lyra, ma chérie, ne gâche pas la surprise de Ciaran, lui dit Luna en embrassant son fils. On t'a acheté deux cadeaux mon chéri.

-J'ai simplement perdu un match, je ne me suis pas cassé une jambe, marmonna Ciaran.

-Gagnes-en un et tu auras trois cadeaux à ton anniversaire, lui dit Théo en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas encore acheté de cadeau, dit Victoria à ses parents.

-Pourquoi ? demanda son père.

-Parce que j'ai vu deux robes dans le dernier _Sorcière Hebdo_ ! Elles sont trop jolies ! C'est ça que je veux ! Je pourrai les avoir, hein ? Dites ? S'il vous plait ?

-C'est sûr que demandé comme ça, tu les auras tes deux robes, dit Eliott passant derrière elle. Elles nous bassinent avec ça depuis le début du voyage. A votre place, je ne les achèterais pas, dit-il à Pansy et Blaise.

-Toi, vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, aigle déplumé !

Eliott lui tira la langue à son tour et se dirigeant vers ses propres parents. Helena était déjà dans les bras de son père.

-Alors quelle est la dernière bêtise que tu as faite cette année, petite Serdaigle ? demanda Drago.

-Bêtise ? dit-elle d'un air faussement innocent. Mais je n'ai pas fait de bêtise. Je suis une Serdaigle et les Serdaigle ne font pas de bêtises.

-Ah oui ? fit Hermione. Parce que nous, ce qu'on a appris, c'est que notre chère fille qu'on adore tant a fait perdre cent points à sa maison.

-Oui mais j'en ai fait gagner plus de la moitié depuis ! se défendit-elle immédiatement.

Le regard de ses parents lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

-Oups… fit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Oui, oups jeune demoiselle, tu fais bien de le dire, répéta Drago. Nous allons en parler au restaurant.

 **000**

Comme Lavande l'avait fait pour Ron, George et Angelina, elle avait décidé de faire une petite surprise à ses enfants en les emmenant voire son nouveau salon de thé, juste après avoir posé leurs valises dans leurs chambres. Elle avait vu sa fille grimacer en constatant qu'ils étaient retournés à Pré-au-Lard.

-Vous voulez nous ramener à Poudlard ? Vous voulez vous débarrasser de nous ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Bien sûr que non chérie, répondit Ron. Tu sais que notre souhait le plus cher serait d'être avec vous à longueur de journée et de savoir ce que vous faites à chaque minute de chaque heure. Ca nous éviterait d'apprendre que la famille Weasley entière a fait perdre deux cent cinquante points à Gryffondor en une soirée.

Cassie grimaça à nouveau alors que Niels pouffaient de rire. Ils considéraient qu'ils avaient plutôt eu de la chance. A part une beuglante collective qui avait fait trembler les murs de la grande salle le lendemain d'Halloween, les enfants s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Ils avaient entendu dire que McGonagall avait voulu leur donner une punition de son cru, mais Neville avait fait comprendre qu'il s'était chargé d'eux. Niels frissonna encore en repensant à cette mandragore qui lui avait donné une violente claque avec ses feuilles pour le réveiller.

Ils arrivèrent face à la devanture de la boutique qui avait été repeinte en lavande mais l'enseigne était encore cachée.

-Pourquoi on est devant ça ? demanda Cassie.

-Ca, est un de nos cadeaux de Noël que je suis très pressée de vous montrer, dit Lavande surexcitée.

-On doit s'inquiéter ? demanda Niels à son père.

-Non mon grand, au contraire.

-Bande-leur les yeux, dit Lavande à Ron.

-Hein ? Quoi ? fit Cassie alors qu'elle ne voyait soudainement plus rien.

Les enfants sentir leur père les diriger ils ne savaient où, les positionner dans l'espace et les immobiliser.

-A trois, vous pourrez retirer votre bandeau. Un, deux, trois.

Niels et Cassie s'exécutèrent et restèrent stupéfait face à ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils reconnurent immédiatement le salon de thé de leur mère. Cette chaleureuse boutique où il faisait bon s'y rendre pour y manger de bonnes pâtisseries et boire un bon chocolat chaud.

-C'est… c'est la seconde boutique ? fit Cassie en promenant un peu partout, les yeux pétillants. Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'elle ouvrirait ici !

-On voulait vous faire une surprise, répondit Lavande. On n'a pas totalement fini les travaux mais on va pouvoir ouvrir en Janvier.

-C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué que vous faisiez des travaux quand j'ai été au village.

-On ne venait pas pendant vos sortis, répondit Ron. On ne voulait pas gâcher l'effet de surprise. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Cassie et Niels se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ils allaient adorer se rendre dans ce salon de thé, surtout Cassie. Niels allait devoir attendre encore deux ans avant de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

-Entre ça et la boutique d'oncle George, il n'y a pas à dire, les Weasley sont trop dans la place ! dit Niels.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas de savoir que je pourrais être à proximité de vous de temps en temps ? demanda Lavande inquiète.

-Bien sûr que non ! fit Cassie en roulant des yeux. On fera une super pub à Poudlard quand le salon va ouvrir. Comme ça beaucoup d'élèves viendront pendant les sorties au village.

Lavande soupira de soulagement en songeant qu'elle irait dire deux mots à George pour lui avoir fait peur en lui garantissant que ses enfants trouveraient trop honteux de la savoir ici de temps en temps. Il avait peut-être tendance à mettre la honte à ses propres enfants quand l'envie lui prenait, mais elle, Lavande Brown, épouse Weasley n'était pas du tout comme ça. Ron pouvait l'être, mais pas elle.

-Et je compte bien sûr sur vous pour faire cette pub, mes petits chéris.

Parce qu'elle préférait brûler en enfer plutôt que de demander de l'aide à Philomena Spencer, pensa-t-elle par la suite.

 **000**

Drago était sorti de bonne humeur de cette petite réunion habituelle qu'il y avait entre Hermione, Helena et lui. Helena avait eu droit à une petite leçon de morale supplémentaire lui faisant comprendre que se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu n'était pas autorisé, que se promener dans la forêt interdite était carrément dangereux et que ce n'était pas parce que les Weasley fonçaient tête baissée dans le danger qu'il fallait les suivre. Helena avait une fois de plus eu envie de dire que c'était que c'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité mais s'était abstenue. Ils n'étaient pas en colère, ils lui expliquaient simplement les choses.

Cependant elle avait été surprise que ses parents n'aient fait aucune allusion au joli petit paquet qu'avait reçu Philomena le mois précédent. Elle avait patiemment attendu une lettre de ses parents, pensant qu'elle se serait plainte à son père, mais rien ne lui était parvenu. Elle avait simplement reçu une lettre de son oncle George avec une photo peu avantageuse de Philomena qui trônait au dessus du paquet deluxe maintenant mis en vente dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

Avec un coup pareil, les enfants avaient même pensé qu'elle aurait fait un mauvais papier sur la boutique par simple vengeance mais rien ne s'était produit. Absolument rien.

-Comment vont vos conjoints respectifs que je déteste toujours autant ? avait-elle demandé à ses parents en mordant dans son pain d'épice.

Elle avait vu ses parents baisser respectivement la tête sans même se regarder. Oh non, pensa-t-elle. Une autre mauvaise nouvelle allait pointer le bout de son nez.

-Stanley nous a invité à passer Noël chez ses parents, avoua immédiatement Hermione.

Helena faillit faire tomber sa cuillère alors que Drago leva vivement la tête. Ses parents ? Etait-ce donc sérieux à ce point-là ? Drago ne se sentit pas très bien tout à coup. Hermione sentit son regard sur elle et n'osa pas tourner la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'obstinait à penser que ce Noël chez les parents de Stanley ne voulait strictement rien dire. Que ce n'était qu'une réponse au refus qu'elle avait eu de le présenter à ses propres parents. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le connaissent, il avait décidé qu'elle connaîtrait ses parents la première. Sans doute pour la pousser à faire la même chose ensuite.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, répondit immédiatement Helena.

-Je savais que tu dirais ça. Je ne t'y oblige pas, ma chérie.

-Vraiment ? dit-elle étonnée.

-Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas te gâcher ton Noël alors si tu ne veux pas y aller, tu n'iras pas. Tu pourras toujours passer Noël avec ton père, s'il le souhaite.

-Evidemment que je le souhaite, répondit vivement Drago. Toute journée passée avec sa fille était une journée qui le rendait heureux.

-On pourrait même inversée les semaines, suggéra Helena. Je passe la première semaine avec papa et la deuxième avec toi. Ce sera sans doute plus pratique.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, approuva Hermione. Toujours si ton père l'accepte.

-Evidemment que je l'accepte, répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Helena sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Drago lui faisait un léger clin d'œil.

-Et sinon, toi papa. Comment va-t- _elle_?

Le léger regard que lui lança son père lui fit comprendre qu'il savait très bien ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en amusait même.

-Je ne sais pas chérie. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines.

Hermione et Helena avaient actuellement la même réaction de stupéfaction sur le visage. Il disait la vérité, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le fameux article et surtout depuis ce qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté. Il ne l'avait pas vu parce qu'il avait su que s'il s'était retrouvé devant elle, il lui aurait sans doute fait énormément de mal. Il ne s'était pas imaginé lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ mais presque... Souhaiter la mort de sa fille et d'Hermione… Son estomac se tordait rien que d'y penser. Il ne survivrait jamais à un événement pareil.

-Tu n'es plus avec elle ? demanda Helena.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, chérie.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, marmonna-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas évident pour Drago de se dire qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Philomena n'avait pas arrêté de lui envoyer des lettres pour s'excuser. Lettres auxquelles il n'avait pas répondu. Il avait montré les lettres à Blaise et à Théo qui avaient eu la même réaction : « Brûle-les ». Ce qu'il avait fait.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était très vite emballé en entendant Drago dire qu'il n'avait pas vu Philomena depuis un mois. Elle s'était tout de suite imaginer plaquer Stanley pour sauter dans les bras de Drago et l'embrasser encore et encore avant de déchanter en comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas explicitement rompu.

Les Malefoy s'étaient séparés une heure après et Helena avait immédiatement foncé dans sa chambre une fois qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement de son père.

-Tu travailles cette semaine ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ma puce. Mais tu pourras venir avec moi si tu veux. Sauf si tu préfères aller au Manoir voir grand-mère et grand-père.

-Non, je préfère venir avec toi. Je ferais des expériences dans ton laboratoire, ce sera chouette.

-Hum… Aussi intelligente sois-tu, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'essayes à des expériences en potion.

-Avec toi, ce sera facile, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Poussière !

Le chat sortit de la chambre d'Helena et se frotta immédiatement aux jambes de sa maîtresses avant de se diriger vers Drago tout en miaulant.

-Il a faim, dit Helena en riant.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Il mange de la sigue, Saleté ?

-Papa ! Il s'appelle Poussière ! Et je vais le dire à maman et à grand-mère tu essaies encore d'empoisonner mon chat !

-Je ne veux pas l'empoisonner, j'essaie de le nourrir.

-En le tuant ?! Viens Poussière ! Je vais te donner à manger, moi !

Poussière suivit Helena dans la cuisine où il eut droit à ses croquettes préférées. Drago en profita pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille et ranger ses affaires lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Helena, va ouvrir !

Helena obéit, ouvrit la porte puis la referma dans l'instant pour se rassoir dans le canapé du salon.

-Qui était-ce ? demanda son père.

-Oh personne. Juste une grosse vieille goule puante qui s'est trompée de porte. Tu as changé de canapé, papa ? enchaina-t-elle immédiatement.

-Oui. L'autre ne me plaisait plus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par une grosse vieille goule pu... ? Oh…

Drago se dirigea vers la porte pour voir Philomena qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle était à présent face à Drago. Helena se trouvait derrière lui. Elle la regardait avec arrogance tout en mimant un « grosse vieille goule puante » que son père n'entendit certes pas, mais devina.

-Helena, dans ta chambre ! ordonna-t-il.

-Miaou !

Drago baissa la tête pour voir Poussière se placer juste à côté de lui pour regarder Philomena.

-Toi, va manger tes croquettes.

Poussière miaula une seconde fois mais ne bougea pas.

-Viens Poussière, lui dit Helena. L'odeur des grosses vieilles goules est contagieuse.

Poussière miaula une troisième fois, frôla la jambe Drago et retourna manger ses croquettes.

-Tu la laisses me traiter de goule ? dit Philomena.

-Oui. Parce qu'il se peut que mes propres mots soient beaucoup plus virulents.

-Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

-Non.

Drago sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait que sa fille entende quoi que ce soit. C'était mal parti pour Philomena qui avait pensé pouvoir mettre un pied chez lui et surtout ne pas voir la tête d'Helena la narguer en la traitant de grosse vieille goule puante.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais qu'on se parle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me manques.

Drago ne répondit pas, l'observant attentivement. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était sincère ou non, s'il lui manquait vraiment. Parce que pour être honnête, elle ne lui manquait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas sentit de vide particulier à son propos. Rien.

-Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée de ce que j'ai fait ou dit. Vraiment.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? répéta Drago sceptique. Et qu'en est-il de ce que tu as dit à Hermione et qui explique la gifle qu'elle t'a donné ? Tu sais ? Le fait que tu espérais la voir morte et enterrée au même titre que ma fille. _Ma fille,_ Philomena ! Mon enfant ! La chair de ma chair ! Tu es toujours désolée de ça ?

Philomena se pinça légèrement les lèvres en s'insultant mentalement. Evidemment que Drago aurait été au courant de ça.

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de sang-froid, vois-tu. En revanche, quand je le perds j'ai du mal à me contrôler.

Philomena acquiesça tout en déglutissant. Ses yeux semblait lui lancer des éclairs pour la foudroyer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie pourquoi elle était venue le voir, et devait calmer cette petite voix qui lui disait de partir immédiatement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, répéta-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je… je crois que c'est la jalousie qui a pris le déçu et…

-La jalousie ? répéta Drago sceptique. Vraiment ?

-Oui. Parce que tu n'es peut-être pas amoureux de moi comme tu me l'as bien fait comprendre, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Et je préfère être avec toi même si tu ne ressens pas le même chose que moi. Pas encore…

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Drago se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle, parce qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce que son père avait aussi fait (il était évident qu'il serait au courant de ça) n'importe quelle autre femme aurait déjà fui le pays. _Pas Hermione_ , lui souffla sa conscience. Oui, Hermione aurait foncé tête baissée vers lui. Mais Philomena n'était pas Hermione. Et Hermione était avec un homme dont elle allait rencontrer les parents. Un pas de géant dans une relation. Un pas qui signifiait que l'on aimait forcément la personne avec qui on était.

 _Elle l'aime_ , pensa Drago soudainement.

Et lui dans tout ça ? _Et bien toi, tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête_ , poursuivit sa conscience.

Il regarda Philomena toujours en face de lui et attendait patiemment une réponse de sa part. Elle avait sans cesse imaginé comment elle pourrait revenir vers lui et avait compris, après une absence de réponse à ses lettres, qu'elle devait se faire toute petite et ne pas insister. Elle avait ensuite songé que les fêtes de fin d'année approchantes pourraient faire naître en Drago une sorte de compassion même si elle détestait ça. La compassion, quelle horreur !

-On… on pourrait… passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble ou… celui du nouvel an, proposa-t-elle d'un air faussement embrassé.

-Je passe le réveillon de Noël chez mes parents avec ma fille et celui du nouvel an avec mes amis.

-Alors une autre fois. Lorsque tu auras le temps. Moi j'ai le temps.

Philomena fit un pas vers Drago et déposé un baiser sur sa joue.

-Je suis encore désolée pour l'article et ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le ferai plus jamais.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devrais t'excuser, mais à Hermione.

Philomena ne dit rien mais Drago remarqua qu'elle s'était soudainement tendue. Elle préfèrait crever plutôt que de lui présenter des excuses. Elle était prête à en feindre à Drago mais pas à elle alors qu'elle l'avait défigurée. Elle regarda Drago, esquissa un faux petit sourire, lui tourna le dos et quitta l'immeuble. Drago retourna dans l'appartement où Helena l'attendait avec Poussière dans les bras.

-La grosse vieille goule puante est partie ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de l'appeler ainsi, pas vrai ?

-Après ce qu'elle a écrit ? Non, je n'arrêterai pas. Et tu pourras me gronder autant de fois que tu le souhaites ça ne changera pas. Elle sera toujours une grosse vieille goule puante à mes yeux.

Drago songea que si Helena savait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione, elle aurait sans doute employé un terme un peu plus fleuri que « grosse vieille goule » et lui aurait sûrement sauté au cou en la voyant.

 **000**

-Tu es prête ?

-Si je dis non, on retourne à la maison ?

-Non.

-Alors je suis prête.

Neville prit la main de Daphné et entra dans la maison de son enfance. Comme à chaque fois que les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, Neville allait chez sa grand-mère pour qu'ils puissent ensemble aller à Ste Mangouste rendre visite à ses parents. Il avait eu l'intention de le faire sans Daphné jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande si elle pouvait venir. Il avait été très surpris de la proposition. Lui-même ne s'était pas encore senti prêt à présenter Daphné à sa grand-mère et encore moins à ses parents.

Ils avaient bien évidemment parlé d'eux. Neville lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ses parents étaient à Ste Mangouste depuis qu'il avait un an. Daphné n'avait pas eu de mauvaise réaction à ses aveux, mais il avait toujours peur qu'elle prenne peur et qu'elle s'en aille en courant.

-Je ne m'en irai pas Neville, lui avait-elle dit.

Et il la croyait. Mais sa grand-mère Augusta serait capable de la faire changer d'avis.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ca sentait l'ancien, songea Daphné. Une odeur qu'elle n'aimait pas et qui lui rappelait ses propres escapades chez ses grands-parents quand elle était petite. Neville se dirigea dans le salon pour ouvrir les rideaux. Puis tout à coup…

- _Confringo !_

- _Protego !_

-Non mais ça va pas grand-mère ?! dit Neville après avoir lancé de sortilège de protection en direction de Daphné face au sortilège d'explosion.

 _-_ C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Augusta qui sortait de l'ombre baguette en main, visant toujours Daphné qui la visait également après le sort de protection qu'elle avait également lancé.

-Grand-mère, pose ta baguette.

-Je t'ai posé une question. C'est qui celle-là ?

Si Daphné voulait fuir, c'était maintenant, songea Neville. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, gardant sa baguette en main, prête à attaquer ou se protéger si sa grand-mère se remettait à faire une crise de paranoïa.

Neville traversa le salon et prit Daphné dans ses bras.

-Grand-mère, voici Daphné Greengrass, ma petite-amie.

Neville vit de l'étonnement dans les yeux de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci s'avança vers son petit-fils, baguette toujours à la main. Elle le visa, puis visa de nouveau Daphné, pointant sa baguette vers ses joues, regardant ses cheveux, puis baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul en voyant le ventre légèrement rond de Daphné. Augusta lança un regard en biais à son petit-fils et lui donna un coup de canne sur la tête qui fit sursauter Daphné.

-C'est donc comme ça que tu me présentes ta future épouse qui en plus va mettre au monde ton premier enfant ? C'est donc ça, ton plan ? Vouloir me tuer avant l'heure ? Moi ? Ta grand-mère ? Ne t'ai-je donc pas éduqué comme il le fallait Neville Frank Londubat ? Veuillez excuser mon petit-fils et son manque de savoir-vivre. Il a toujours été maladroit en ce qui concerne les femmes.

-Dit celle qui a lancé le maléfice d'explosion, marmonna Neville. Aie ! Aie ! Grand-mère ! Non pas les oreilles !

-Un peu de respect mon garçon. Merlin mais comment vont réagir tes parents quand ils la verront. Je te le demande. Allez, on y va !

Augusta prit son fameux chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé et son étole de renard avant de sortir de sa maison.

Daphné tourna la tête vers Neville qui se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

-C'était ma grand-mère, dit-il pour conclusion.

Daphné se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Fais-moi penser à engager une nourrice quand j'aurais accouché. Il est hors de question que ta grand-mère s'occupe de notre bébé.

Neville ne dit rien mais il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Sa grand-mère serait capable de faire ce que son grand-oncle Algie lui avait fait, à savoir le lâcher par mégarde au-dessus du vide du premier étage de la maison. Neville frissonna en y repensant. Il aurait pu mourir des dizaines de fois avec l'entourage de sa grand-mère.

-Et fais-lui comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Et tant pis si ça la tue.

-C'est elle qui va me tuer, je pense.

Ils se retrouvèrent à présent à Ste Mangouste, plus précisément au quatrième étage, l'étage des pathologies des sortilèges.

Augusta marchait à l'avant alors que Neville et Daphné la suivaient de près, toujours main dans la main. Daphné posa une main sur son ventre et sentit le bébé bouger. Il remuait depuis peu et avait failli pousser un cri de surprise en le remarquant pour la première fois alors qu'elle travaillait avec Pansy. Cette dernière avait failli pleurer en posant ses mains sur le ventre de sa meilleure amie. Ca lui avait rappelé sa propre grossesse et les cabrioles que Victoria faisait dans son ventre. Neville avait quitté la grande salle en catastrophe à l'heure du déjeuner lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Daphné.

Neville s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, laissant sa grand-mère entrer la première.

-Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je pense que rencontrer ta grand-mère était le plus dur, répondit-elle. Tout va bien se passer.

Daphné lui donna un autre baiser et ouvrit elle-même la porte. Frank et Alice Londubat étaient assis sur des lits au fond de la chambre. Augusta leur parlait mais ils ne semblaient pas l'écouter. Alice fut la première à réagir à la présence de Neville. Elle se leva du lit se dirigea vers lui. Elle tourna autour de lui, l'observant sous toutes les coutures comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle ne le reconnaissait jamais, mais souriait toujours en le voyant.

-Bonjour maman. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Alice ne parlait jamais. De même que Franck. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Daphné qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle l'observa également, tournant autour d'elle avant de s'arrêter et de regarder son ventre. Elle regarda Neville, puis de nouveau Daphné avant de leur tourner le dos.

Alice se mit à fouiller dans ses tiroirs près de son lit. Frank semblait obnubilé par ce qu'elle faisait et la suivit lorsqu'elle retourna vers Neville et Daphné. Elle donna une poignée de Dragées Surprises à Daphné et une carte de Chocogrnouille à Neville sur laquelle il était représenté puis serra Daphné dans sas bras.

Daphné qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste, regarda Neville lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

-C'est un cadeau, répondit-il en lui montrant la carte et les friandises. Ca veut dire qu'elle t'aime bien. Bonjour papa, dit-il en voyant son père immobile au milieu de la chambre, regardant Daphné.

Alice resta plusieurs secondes dans les bras de Daphné et sursauta en sentant les coups que venait de donner le bébé. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour regardea de nouveau son ventre. Elle regarda Daphné encore une fois et fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son lit. Franck la suivit. Augusta s'approcha de son fils pour semble-t-il tenter de le rassurer.

Neville et Daphné se rapprochèrent enfin.

-Maman, papa, voici Daphné Greengrass, ma petite-amie. Et… et nous allons avoir un enfant.

Frank et Alice ne réagirent pas. Ce fut comme si Neville venait tour simplement de parler à un mur. Pourtant Alice avait réagit en sentant le bébé bouger, elle avait serrer Daphné dans ses bras. Mais là, ce fit comme si elle ne la voyait pas. Quant à Franck, il resta allongé sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Daphné reçut un coup de poignard au cœur en réalisant ce que vivait Neville depuis toujours. Tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, tous ses exploits, ses réussites, ses parents n'en avaient pas conscience. Ce n'était bien sûr pas de leur faute, elle le comprenait parfaitement, mais Daphné ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour lui. Vraiment très mal. Mal à un point de pleurer.

Ce fut Alice qui le remarqua. Elle se redressa, de son lit, se mit face à elle, tendit sa main pour essuyer ses larmes et la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Le bébé bougea de nouveau, mais cette fois Alice ne réagit pas. Elle sourit. Neville pensa, qu'elle avait compris. Son regard croisa celui de Daphné qui lui mima un « Je t'aime ».

Neville venait d'avoir son cadeau de Noël. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que ça.

 **000**

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, dans ce salon qu'elle découvrait à peine face à ces personnes qui la regardait avec une admiration embarrassante et à côté de Stanley qui la regardait avec des yeux plein d'amour. Elle avait envie de lui demander d'arrêter de la regarder comme ça, qu'elle ne méritait pas le regard qu'il posait sur elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de le regarder comme il le faisait. Elle n'avait réservé ce regard qu'à Drago et personne d'autre ne pourrait l'avoir à ses yeux.

Hermione avait été surprise de constater que Mr et Mrs Hamilton semblaient tout savoir à son sujet. Stanley avait sans doute parlé d'elle plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils connaissaient les noms de ses enfants, ses déboires avec Drago, son drame à propos de Callum. Hermione avait eu l'impression d'être dépossédée de sa vie. Ils lui posaient questions sur questions, faisaient des comparaisons avec l'ex-femme de Stanley qu'ils semblaient n'avoir jamais apprécié. Surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant. Et Hermione avait tout de suite mis les choses aux clairs, tout en tentant d'y mettre les formes.

-Je suis une mère comblée et j'ai adoré pomponner mes deux enfants. Mais je ne veux pas repasser par là. Ma vie ne tourne qu'autour de ma fille et uniquement ma fille. Elle a douze ans et je veux tout faire pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible. Mais mon expérience de mère ne me permet plus d'avoir d'autres enfants.

Hermione avait vu les têtes déconfites des parents de Stanley comprenant rapidement qu'il était - encore ! – tombé sur une femme qui ne lui donnerait pas d'enfant. Elle vit le sourire crispé que Stanley lui adressait. Elle venait de lui donner une claque virtuelle.

-Je souhaite également qu'Helena soit la plus heureuse possible, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

 _Son bonheur serait total si je te quittais_ , pensa Hermione tout en lui souriant.

Non, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

Minuit arriva et Noël avec. Stanley prit la main d'Hermione pour qu'ils puissent s'éclipser et être tranquille. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le jardin recouvert de neige. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi ils étaient soudainement en train de grelotter dans le froid que Stanley l'embrassa.

-Joyeux Noël, chuchota-t-il.

Stanley lui tendit un coffret qu'Hermione reconnaissait comme provenant d'une bijouterie. Elle fut soulagée en constatant que la boite était trop grosse pour cacher une bague. Elle n'aurait pas su comment réagir. Pas du tout.

Hermione ouvrit la boite pour y voir un magnifique bracelet orné de cinq rangés de petits cristaux blancs et roses avec un fermoir en argent sur lequel était gravé un cœur parfaitement dessiné.

Le bracelet était très beau, Hermione ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il n'était pas du tout à son goût. Hermione aimait les bijoux fins et discrets, pas les bijoux mastoc. Et elle avait surtout horreur du rose.

Drago avait toujours su lui offrir les bijoux parfaits, surtout lorsqu'il fallait se faire pardonner d'un broutille. Elle avait pris pour habitude de les refuser avant de les accepter avec un demi-sourire. Elle portait toujours les bijoux de Drago aujourd'hui. Le sourire qu'Hermione arborait en pensant à son passé avec Drago. Il fut mal interprété par Stanley.

-Le bracelet te plait ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, beaucoup, mentit-elle avec une voix légèrement aigüe.

Stanley lui mit le bracelet au poignet gauche. Elle ne réservait ce poignet qu'à sa montre habituellement comme ce soir. Il regarda avec ce regard brillant qu'Hermione ne voulait plus voir chez-lui et l'embrassa avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Je t'aime.

Hermione en oublia de respirer en écarquillant les yeux. Il… il venait de… Et sans doute s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle lui réponde qu'elle aussi. Mais ça aurait été mentir. Elle se recula donc, prête à lui dire quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

-Stanley je…

Mais il ne la laissa pas en placer une et l'embrassa à nouveau en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël.

 _Je ne t'aime pas Stanley_ , pensa Hermione avec le visage de Drago apparaissant à son esprit.

 **000**

* * *

 **Donc** , **Hermione** se rend **ENFIN** compte qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de **Stanley**.

Les semaines ont été inversées afin qu' **Helena** ne passe pas Noël en présence de Stanley. **Lavande** présente son nouveau salon d thé à **ses enfants** qui sont ravis. **Philomena** revient à la charge et Helena ne se gène pas pour la narguer. Et nous avons une énorme pas de franchi chez **Neville et Daphné** puisqu' **Augusta** est enfin au courant que son petit-fils va devenir père, et que Daphné lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** (un de mes préférés encore une fois) nous parlerons du nouvel an et ce sera le temps des souvenirs.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	27. Et si ?

**Hello, hello !**

Me voilà pour un autre chapitre qui fait parti de mes préférés et qui est pour l'instant le plus long de la fiction. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire ce nouvel an.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Ca semble tellement simple de la manière dont tu le dis. Mais on parle d'Hermione et Drago. On ne sait pas encore quelle bêtise ils vont nous inventer pour s'éloigner un peu plus. Oui, Augusta est ravie, mais elle a été surprise de voir une étrangère chez-elle. Et elle ne plaisante pas avec les étrangers. Mais comme Neville aime Daphné, elle est heureuse pour son petit-fils. Les souvenirs dont je parle vont concerner plusieurs personnages à propos de plusieurs souvenirs. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Ems**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 _ **Leeloo**_ : Oh mais non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Et puis tu as laissé une review finalement, donc merci. Je comprends tout à fait ton envie à propos d'Hermione et de Drago, mais il faut savoir qu'ils sont encore très perdus ces deux-là. Ils font n'importe quoi l'un sans l'autre. Mais les discussions peuvent vite tourner à l'orage avec eux. Et pour Philomena, je comprends tout à fait également. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 27 : Et si… ?**_

Le première semaine d'Helena chez son père s'était plutôt bien passée. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à son travail avec Victoria ou dans l'agence de Pansy et Daphné qui semblait vivre sa grossesse sur un petit nuage.

Elle avait encore été gâtée pour son Noël. Drago avait eu peur que ses parents lui offre un second chat ou même un chien, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu emmener à Poudlard et pour lequel Hermione aurait sans doute piquer une crise, mais Narcissa et Lucius lui avaient offert de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles qui allaient de pair avec le bracelet que son père lui avait offert l'année précédente avec une plume avec ses initiales gravée sur la pointe et un journal intime avec des dorures sur extrémité des pages. Ce sera un très bon moyen d'expression, lui avait dit Lucius.

Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose qu'elle montra à sa mère lorsqu'elle retourna chez-elle. Hermione avait trouvé les cadeaux magnifiques. Décidément ses ex beaux-parents savaient faire des cadeaux qui plaisaient à leur petite-fille.

-Et toi maman ? Tu as eu des cadeaux ?

Hermione acquiesça l'air gêné connaissant parfaitement la réaction qu'aurait sa fille en voyant le bracelet. Ca ne loupa pas.

-Il ne t'a quand même pas offert ça, maman ! dit-elle en le prenant en main. Je veux dire… ce n'est tellement pas toi. Il n'a pas remarqué que tu mettais des petits bijoux, discrets et surtout classes ?

-Pas vraiment, non.

-C'est gros, c'est rose, c'est laid. Tu lui as dit que tu n'aimais pas ?

Non. Hermione n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le bracelet ni qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, lui. Elle se refaisait le film dans sa tête depuis une semaine, dans lequel elle faisait un pas en arrière en lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Merlin, elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment il aurait réagi.

-C'est un cadeau chérie. C'est l'intention qui compte, même si ça ne fait pas toujours plaisir. Tu te rappelles du pull gris que papi Henry t'avait acheté ?

-Oh oui, grimaça-t-elle. Avec des pompons verts dessus. Une horreur.

-Tu l'as dit à papi qu'il ne te plaisait pas ?

Helena secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il aurait été trop triste. Mais on s'en fiche que ton collègue soit triste, lui.

-Non, moi je ne m'en fiche pas, Helena.

Helena haussa les épaules et regarda à nouveau le bracelet de plus près. Sa mère ne porterait jamais quelque chose d'aussi voyant. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Sa maman était raffinée et avait beaucoup de classe. Ca c'était beaucoup trop enfantin, pas assez mature. Pas assez Hermione Granger. Non, Hermione Malefoy, parce que sa mère serait toujours Mrs Hermione Malefoy.

Helena avait passé sa deuxième semaine de vacances au Ministère avec sa mère. Elle adorait se promener dans les couloirs de cet édifice en s'imaginant membre du Magenmagot ou carrément à la place de sa mère dans quelques années. Elle serait comme elle, directrice du département de la Justice.

Elle avait croisé quelques fois Stanley et avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir trouvé un surnom comme pour Philomena. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle lui en voulait beaucoup moins de ce qu'il avait fait l'été dernier que ce que Philomena avait fait le mois précédent. Il ne la regardait pas avec ce léger mépris dans les yeux contrairement à Philomena. Il semblait sincère quand il regardait Hermione et quand il la regardait elle aussi. Elle voyait qu'il tenait d'être le plus à l'aise possible avec elle. Elle l'avait remarqué lorsqu'ils avaient tous les trois déjeuner ensemble.

-Tu as passé une bonne semaine avec ton père ?

Helena avait été très étonnée qu'il lui pose cette question alors qu'elle mangeait sa glace au chocolat et que sa mère était partie aux toilettes.

-Oui. Et vous avec ma mère ? répondit-elle. Elle m'a dit que vous lui avez présenté vos parents.

-En effet. Et je pensais que tu serais venue. Ca aurait été agréable de passer Noël ensemble.

-Et tenter de faire comme si nous étions une famille recomposée ? ajouta-t-elle. Non. J'ai été très contente de passer Noël chez mes grands-parents Malefoy.

Helena termina sa glace en silence en se demandant pourquoi sa mère prenait autant de temps.

-Tu sais Helena, il faut que tu saches que… que j'aime beaucoup ta maman et que… j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et moi puissions bien nous entendre. Ca va faire bientôt un an que je suis en couple avec ta mère et…

-Je vous apprécierai lorsque vous ne serez plus avec ma mère. Ce n'est pas négociable.

-Je ne compte pas quitter ta maman, répondit immédiatement Stanley.

-Vous non, dit calmement Helena.

Alors même la propre fille d'Hermione pensait qu'il se ferait larguer par elle ? A croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione. Il avait quand même prouvé depuis l'été dernier que sa relation avec elle était plus que sérieuse, non ? Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il l'aimait, ce n'était pas rien.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil, reprit Helena, Ca se voit. Mais vous perdez votre temps avec ma mère tout comme elle perd son temps avec vous et vous savez pourquoi ?

-Dis-moi.

-Parce que mes parents s'aiment toujours, je le sais, je le sens. Même un an après leur divorce, même deux ans après leur séparation. Ils s'aiment encore et vous risquez de pâtir de ça. Pour la grosse vieille goule puante je m'en fiche, je la hais. Mais vous, j'ai compris que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Alors partez avant que vous ne soyez à ramasser à la petite cuillère, parce que ce n'est pas ma mère qui vous sortira la tête hors de l'eau. Bien au contraire, elle vous l'enfoncera sans le vouloir.

Stanley entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupéfaction face au discours d'Helena. Il ne la voyait pas souvent, lui parlait que très rarement mais elle avait à chaque fois cette capacité à lui clouer le bec en quelques phrases. Si elle n'était pas un obstacle à sa relation avec Hermione, il l'admirerait sans aucune honte. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle puisse l'apprécier, parce qu'il comptait bien faire un bout de chemin avec Hermione.

Elle sortait d'ailleurs des toilettes pour venir s'asseoir près de sa fille à qui elle déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Vous avez un peu discuté ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui maman. On a pu parler. Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invité à déjeuner Mr Hamilton.

-Appelle-moi Stanley, Helena.

 **000**

Roxanne était dans sa chambre en train de lire et relire la dernière lettre que Clifford lui avait envoyée. Il y disait qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il avait hâte de la voir pour lui donner son cadeau en main propre, sans oublier de lui souhaiter une bonne année en avance. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait un petit ami. Ce n'était pas son premier petit ami, mais le précédent qu'elle avait fréquenté était resté une relation secrète et elle souhaitait qu'elle le reste avant que Fred lui fracasse la tête. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se disait amoureuse. Et ça elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à Clifford jusque là. Il était un bon joueur et un très bon capitaine, il avait d'ailleurs gagné son premier match contre les Poufsouffle et avait mis Eliott en confiance. Il faisait aussi parti des plus beaux garçons de l'école, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur lui. Pourtant il l'avait regardé, il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Elle, Roxanne Weasley simple poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor. « Simple Gryffondor et préfète, ce n'est pas rien et ça attire. » lui avait dit Cassie. Elle était donc attirante.

-Pris !

-Fred ! Non !

Roxanne sortit de sa chambre en catastrophe et courut après son jumeau de frère qui venait de lui arracher la lettre des mains pour la donner… à son père !

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda George.

-Roxanne a un copain !

-Quoi ?! fit George.

-Quoi ? répéta Angelina.

-Je vais te tuer Fred ! Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Moi non, mais papa, si ! Il s'appelle Clifford, il est en sixième année et est capitaine des Serdaigle. Je vais le massacrer lors de notre prochain match !

-Tu ne vas massacrer personne ! pesta Roxanne.

-Si, je vais le massacrer ! Je vais lui envoyer le souaffle en pleine tête suivi d'un cognard. Je vais le massacrer ! Aïe ! Mais arrête ! Maman ! Roxanne me frappe !

Angelina regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle avec une légère lassitude. Comme d'habitude ses deux enfants chéris se chamaillaient alors que George semblait obnubilé par la lettre de ce jeune sorcier qu'il s'imaginait bien hacher menu pour le donner à manger à un hippogriffe. Si seulement Buck était encore en vie…

-Je vous demande un peu de SILENCE !

Tout le monde leva le nez vers Angelina qui venait d'élever la voix. Elle prit la lettre des mains de son mari et la lut à son tour tout en esquissant un léger sourire. Sa fille avait un petit copain qui semblait bien amoureux d'elle. Elle avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

-J'espère qu'il est mignon, dit-elle à sa fille.

-Oh oui, maman il l'est. Et pas que.

-Angie ! s'esclaffa George.

-Quoi ?

-Elle n'a que quinze ans ! s'exclama George. Elle est trop jeune pour avoir un copain. C'est… c'est encore un bébé !

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, papa. Je… je suis une femme !

-N'importe quoi, soupira Fred.

-Non, non, non et non ! Tu n'es pas une femme ! Tu es mon petit bébé et tant que tu seras mon petit bébé à moi, tu n'auras pas de petit copain !

-Maman ! fit Roxanne.

-Va ranger ta lettre chérie. Et toi, Fred, ne t'avise plus de piquer les affaires de Roxy. Allez chercher vos manteaux. On va être en retard.

Les deux enfants montèrent dans leurs chambres. Angelina se tourna vers George qui avait à présent un air très renfrogné. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Notre petite fille a un… un… un…

-Petit ami ? termina-t-elle.

-Quelle horreur ! Non mais tu te rends compte ! Un sorcier abruti d'hormones fait des… trucs à notre bébé !

-Et oui, c'est l'adolescence.

-Ca ne te fait rien à toi ? Ca ne te révolte pas ?

-Me révolter ? Roxy est amoureuse. C'est de son âge.

-Oui mais s'il la faisait souffrir, tu y as pensé à ça ? S'il la faisait pleurer ! Je le tuerai, tu entends ! Je le massacrerai après lui avoir envoyé une boite spéciale de la boutique.

-Non, tu ne feras rien de tout ça, George. Notre fille est pleine de ressources, elle saura se défendre.

Et de toute façon, Angélina serait la première agir si on touchait ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux de ses enfants, aussi minuscule soient-ils. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Petit avant-goût de ce que tu auras après minuit, chuchota-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite famille se rendit à Pré-eau-Lard dans le nouveau salon de thé de Lavande où la plupart des invités étaient déjà présents. Les Potter ainsi que les Nott. Les Zabini étaient arrivés juste après eux.

-Bienvenue dans mon nouveau salon de thé, s'exclama Lavande en faisant léviter un verre de vin chaud vers eux. Alors, ça ne ressemble à un taudis, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Blaise.

-C'est très…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire, lui chuchota Ron.

-Beau ! finit-il.

-Mouais… je m'en contenterais, dit-elle ne lui tournant le dos.

Une chose était sûre, Lavande avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour accueillir ses amis dans son nouveau commerce. Elle avait décoré la salle aux couleurs du nouvel an, un sapin trônait près du comptoir avec une décoration volontairement rouge et or (ce qui avait fait grimacer les Serpentard présents). Elle avait disposé une grande table au milieu de la salle afin que tout le monde puisse manger à la même table, mettant les petites tables réservées aux clients dans la réserve le temps de la soirée. Les enfants présents s'étaient réunis sur une banquette comparant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu à Noël alors que les parents grignotaient quelques amuses-bouche.

Lavande avait passé toute sa journée à cuisiner avec l'aide de Cassie et de Niels. Ron avait bien voulu donner un coup de main, mais la menace de sa femme et ses enfants brandissant baguettes et autres cuillères en bois et rouleaux à pâtisserie lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait rester hors de cette zone.

Ron aurait adoré pouvoir faire la cuisine sans rien brûler. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs avoir voulu faire une surprise à Lavande au début de leur relation en voulant cuisiner des pâtes à la bolognaise. Il avait brûlé les pêtes, la viande, la sauce, tout. Lavande avait été mi-catastrophée, mi-admirative de l'effort que Ron avait fourni pour elle et lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais toucher une casserole de sa vie.

-Bon, à boire ! dit Blaise en allant au comptoir.

-Ne bois pas trop papa ou maman va te faire dormir sur le canapé, se moqua Victoria.

Blaise regarda sa femme et sa fille. Il était prévenu.

 **000**

Hermione et Helena venaient tout juste de transplaner au village. Helena trouvait ça bizarre d'aller à Pré-au-Lard et de voir Poudlard au loin pendant les vacances. Elle se demandait ce que ça faisait de passer Noël au château, loin de ses parents. Elle devrait tenter l'expérience avec les autres, ce devait être sympa.

-Allez chérie, on y va. Plus vite on arrivera plus vite on sera au chaud à boire du lait de poule.

-Je rêve d'un lait de poule, dit Helena en souriant.

Elle en raffolait. Sa mère en faisait un excellent, de même que les elfes de maison du Manoir Malefoy. Celui de son père était un peu trop sucré à son goût alors que celui de sa grand-mère Jean avait un petit goût de paradis, surtout lorsqu'elle y trempait ses cookies aux pépites de chocolat fait-maison. Oh oui, elle voulait du lait de poule. Hermione sourit en voyant sa fille presser le pas. La gourmandise avait parlé. Mais son sourire disparut très vite en voyant une silhouette non loin devant elles dont elle reconnut immédiatement la démarche.

-Papa… souffla Helena en le reconnaissant également. Papa !

Drago s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir sa fille foncer vers lui. Il ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'y accueillir. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité alors que quatre jours venaient à peine de passer.

-Comment tu vas ma petite princesse ? demanda-t-il en lui embrassant le front.

-Très bien ! Tu vois maman, nous ne sommes pas les dernières. Papa est là !

-J'ai vu, chérie. J'ai vu, répondit-elle en s'avançant. Bonsoir, dit-elle ensuite en regardant Drago.

-Bonsoir.

Bon sang qu'elle était belle, pensa Drago en la regardant. Ses cheveux toujours aussi sauvages étaient cachés par un bonnet bordeaux, mais il devinait la rébellion qu'ils devaient comploter une fois qu'elle se découvrirait la tête. Drago s'imaginait passer sa main dedans, l'embrasser. Il voulait qu'ils lui chatouillent le nez pour le réveiller, il voulait pester contre cette masse capillaire envahissante mais qu'il aimait tant et dont Helena avait en partie héritée.

Voilà maintenant qu'il faisait une véritable fixette sur les cheveux d'Hermione. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Helena remarqua très bien que ses parents se regardaient sans échanger un traitre mot. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'ils s'embrassent, là tout de suite, maintenant. Mais elle ne se leurrait pas, ils n'en feraient rien. Alors elle prit la main de son père, puis celle de sa mère et partit en avant.

-On ne va quand même pas rester geler ici. Je veux du lait de poule, moi ! dit-elle.

Ses parents la suivirent sans rien dire.

-Et puis c'est chouette d'arriver tous les trois ensemble. On pourrait croire qu'on est de nouveau une famille unie. Pour les fêtes de fin d'année, c'est très agréable de ressentir ça.

Hermione lança un regard discret à Drago qui la regardait déjà. Elle regarda à nouveau le sol en se sentant bêtement à rougir. Oui, ça devait sans doute être très agréable pour Helena d'avoir l'impression d'être une famille unie simplement parce qu'elle tenait la main de ses deux parents en même temps. Hermione n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Elle pensait surtout aux regards que les autres auraient en les voyant tous les trois arriver en même temps.

Et ça ne loupa pas. Lorsqu'Helena poussa la porte du salon de thé avec un large sourire suivit de ses deux parents, les adultes arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder Drago laisser Hermione entrer avant lui et la voir le remercier timidement.

-Voilà ! On est là maintenant ! dit Helena souriante.

Oui, ils étaient là. La soirée pouvait vraiment commencer.

 **000**

La soirée du réveillon se passait dans la bonne humeur. Hermione avait peur d'être embarrassée en la présence de Drago et que la tension serait palpable mais elle se trompa. Les enfants prenaient part aux conversations, les adultes faisaient blagues sur blagues et surtout taquinaient le nouveau couple phare du groupe : Daphné et Neville.

-Quand dois-tu accoucher ? demanda Hermione à Daphné pour tempérer la discussion.

-En Mars si tout va bien.

-Comment ça si tout va bien ? Evidemment que tout va bien se passer, répondit Neville.

-C'est une façon de parler Neville, détends toi.

-Je suis parfaitement détendu, répondit-il en mangeant une pomme de terre sautée.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Il n'arrête pas de me demander si je vais bien toutes les trente secondes. Plus mon ventre grossi et plus il angoisse. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne m'appelle pas « Miss Pansy Parkinson, je fais des crises et maltraite mon mari ».

-C'est vrai ? fit Victoria à l'attention de sa mère.

-Mais non chérie. Tante Daphné adore exagérer, répondit Pansy alors tout le monde acquiesçait dans son dos, surtout Blaise.

-La vraie question est de savoir quand vous vous marierez, dit Blaise plaisantin.

-On ne va pas se marier, répondit simplement Daphné.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce durant lequel les Gryffondor se permirent un regard vers Neville qui tenta de ne pas paraître embarrassé. Ils connaissaient leur ami et savaient quelle était l'image parfaite qu'il avait de la famille et ça commençait par un mariage. Ils étaient heureux pour lui parce qu'il avait visiblement trouvé la femme qui lui convenait et qui lui donnerait un enfant qu'il adorait déjà, mais Neville voulait se marier et aurait le sentiment de ne pas être un homme accompli sans ça.

-Pas de mariage ? répéta Ginny.

-Non. Pourquoi se marier ? On n'a pas besoin de ça pour être heureux, pas vrai ? Ca ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensemble et ce n'est pas parce qu'on va avoir un enfant qu'on est obligés de se marier. On va sans doute tuer pas mal de membres de nos deux familles, mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Neville ?

-Si bien sûr…

Hermione, elle n'était pas d'accord. Le mariage avait été pour elle l'une des plus belles expériences de sa vie. Etre mariée à Drago et avoir des enfants avec lui, lui avait permis de s'accomplir en tant que femme. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne s'accomplirait que par son travail. Mais une fois qu'elle s'était installée avec Drago, Hermione s'était rapidement demandée comment aurait été sa vie sans sa famille, comment aurait été sa vie sans lui. Comment aurait-elle fait ? Comment faisait-elle ?

Son regard se posa sur Drago qui la regardait également. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent quelques instants. Pensait-il à la même chose qu'elle ? Hermione préférait ne pas y penser et se concentra sur son assiette qui était vide. Le repas de Lavande avait vraiment été excellent.

 **000**

Daphné en était encore à se demander comment elle en était arrivée à avoir une conversation complètement farfelue avec Luna. Elle était partie poser quelques questions à propos de sa grossesse à Théo car, même si elle charriait Neville qui la couvait comme une poule, elle aussi avait des interrogations. Mais plus elle posait des questions à Théo, plus Luna lui répondait en dressant toute une liste de produits plus ou moins homologués par le monde des sorciers à prendre afin que ses prochains mois se passent bien. Elle avait vu Théo tenter d'en placer une pour contredire sa femme plus que pour corroborer ses dires avant de laisser tomber et de rejoindre ses amis qui riaient non loin d'eux.

-Tu verras, tous les guérisseurs disent que ce n'est pas bon pour nous, mais un petit verre d'hydromel avec de la badiane à l'intérieur avant de te coucher à prendre tous les quinze jours, assure la croissance de ton bébé. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour Ciaran et Lyra et ils sont en parfaite santé.

Daphné voulait bien le croire. Ses deux petits neveu et nièce étaient parfaitement normaux même si Lyra restait tout aussi lunaire que sa mère et pouvait parfois marcher le nez levé vers le ciel avec un air absent. En revanche elle n'était pas persuadée que Luna avait pris son hydromel qu'une fois tous les quinze jours pendant ses grossesses.

Elle mit fin à la conversation en voyant Neville accoudé au comptoir avec ce qu'elle devinait être un verre de vin chaud. Elle s'approcha de lui, passant une main délicate dans son dos avant de lui embrasser la joue. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son verre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hum, hum…, répondit-il ailleurs.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui Daphné, soupira-t-il.

-Neville…

Daphné posa une main délicate sur sa joue pour le forcer à la regarder. Il mentait, elle le voyait. Neville ne lui avait jamais mentit, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'il ne lui disait pas ce qui le tracassait. Le petit éclat qu'il avait dans les yeux en début de soirée n'était plus là. Après l'avoir fixé pendant plusieurs secondes, Neville soupira à nouveau en baissant le regard.

-Tu pensais ce que tu as dit à table ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à table ?

-Que tu ne voulais pas te marier.

Daphné se redressa légèrement étonnée. Oui elle le pensait et croyait qui lui aussi, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'il lui mentait. Comprenant soudainement où allait mener cette conversation, Daphné sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle ne devait pas faire monter son niveau de stress, ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Merlin, voilà qu'elle disait exactement la même phrase que Neville.

-Tu… tu voudrais te marier ? lui demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

-Disons que… dans ma tête, je me suis toujours vu marié, avec des enfants et heureux en famille. Puis les années ont passé et j'ai finalement pensé que je ne me marierai jamais. Et il y a eu toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi. Tu as débarqué dans ma vie et avant même que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive tu es tombée enceinte. Puis j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi et… et que finalement je pouvais garder cette idée de me marier un jour.

Daphné ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait soudainement cessé de respirer. Il n'était quand même pas en train de lui faire une demande en mariage ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête du tout. Non, non. Elle n'était pas dans un restaurant chic avec une robe sexy et un homme à genou devant elle. Non ! Elle était enceinte et face à son petit-ami qui déraillait complètement !

-Tu fais une demande, là ?

-Quoi ? Non ! fit Neville en se redressant. Bien sûr que non ! Si je devais te demander en mariage je ne le ferai pas là devant…

Neville fit un signe de tête en direction de leurs amis. Daphné esquissa un léger sourire.

-Et puis je ne suis pas fou. Ca ne fait pas un an que nous sommes ensemble, je ne peux pas te demander en mariage.

-Ca ne fait pas un an que nous sommes ensemble et je suis pourtant enceinte, fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas prévu. Mais je voulais simplement savoir si un jour, après la naissance de notre bébé, après qu'on soit bien installés, je pourrais te faire une demande dans les règles sans avoir la crainte que tu me jettes un sort ?

-Ca ressemble à une demande, dit Daphné.

-Ce n'est pas une demande, affirma Neville.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Je n'ai pas un genou à terre, je n'ai pas de bague et je n'ai pas de déclaration enflammé en stock. Ce n'est pas une demande.

-Très bien.

Daphné se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Je ne te jetterai pas de sort, dit-elle. Mes parents le feront.

-Pourquoi tes parents ?

-Parce que je vais te les présenter. Ils savent que je suis enceinte mais pas de qui. Ca provoque des palpitations à ma mère à chaque fois qu'elle me voit avec mon ventre, c'est trop drôle. Mais il est temps que je te présente à eux maintenant. Tu fais quoi demain ?

-Je dors. Avec toi dans mes bras.

-Et bien change tes plans, parce qu'on va passer le premier de l'an avec la famille Greengrass. Surprise !

-Daphné…

-Eh ! Tu veux me demander en mariage un de ces quatre, oui ou non ? dit-il en pointant un doigt vers lui.

-Oui.

-Alors il faut en passer par là. Demain, déjeuner chez les Greengrass. Et ce n'est pas négociable, Londubat

Daphné lui donna un autre baiser et partit prendre un bout de pain d'épice pendant qu'Hermione s'éclipsait de la boutique. Tout le monde riait, dansait, buvait. Mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme. Elle se retrouva donc dehors, les pieds dans la neige, à respirer l'air frais du village. Il ne faisait pas si froid, la neige ne tombait plus et elle pouvait entendre du bruit au Trois Balais. Hermione ferma les yeux en se rappelant la première fois qu'elle était venue au village avec Ron et qu'Harry les avait rejoints sous sa cape. Ils avaient treize ans.

-Tu vas attraper froid à rester là.

-Il ne fait pas si froid.

-Je suis frigorifié.

-Ca c'est parce que tu es sorti sans ton bonnet ni ton écharpe. C'est toi qui vas tomber malade, Harry.

-Ca me permettra de prendre une semaine de vacances supplémentaires.

-Il faut bien reprendre le travail tôt ou tard.

-Moui je sais, dit-il en soupirant. Etre patron, quelle plaie !

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Hermione en riant.

Harry lui avait dit comment Ginny l'avait accueilli après leur cuite. Avec une baguette dans la main et son balai dans l'autre. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait bu en compagnie d'Hermione et avait fini sa nuit dans le canapé du salon et avait été réveillé par Ninon qui lui avait dit en guise de bonjour « Maman est encore, très, très en colère. » Mais heureusement pour lui, ça n'avait pas duré.

-Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec les parents d'Hamilton ?

-C'était… étrange…

Hermione lui raconta son Noël, les allusions des parents de Stanley et sa propre révélation ainsi que le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert et qui avait visiblement fait grimacer toutes les personnes à qui elle décrivait le bracelet. Harry y compris.

-Donc il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, répéta Harry.

-Oui.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu l'aimes ? Tu es amoureuse de lui, finalement ?

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse. Elle n'aimait pas Stanley comme il l'aimait, elle le savait, l'avait toujours su mais avait tenté de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles que ce qu'elle faisait avec lui n'avait pas de sens et que la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, était de le quitter. D'être seule pour mieux se retrouver. Mais comment dire à un homme amoureux et qui venait à peine de vous l'avouer que ce n'était absolument pas réciproque après presqu'un an de relation ?

-Eh Harry !

Harry se retourna puis écarquilla les yeux en se baissant pour éviter la boule de neige que Ron venait de lui lancer et qui atterrit en plein sur visage d'Hermione. Le visage de Ron se décomposa en une fraction de seconde alors que celui d'Harry était presque tétanisé par la peur.

-Hermione je… Désolé…, fit Ron en se confondant en excuse. Ce… ce n'est pas moi, c'est Harry !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! dit-il en se redressant.

-Tu t'es baissé ! l'accusa Ron.

-Fallait pas m'appeler ! Mais je suis désolé de ça Hermione, vraiment, dit-il en époussetant son manteau.

-T'as intérêt à courir Potter, lui dit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Maintenant !

Harry ne se fit pas prier et entraina Ron dans sa course. Mais ils n'allèrent pas bien loin car ils reçurent un arsenal de boules de neige qui atterrissait sur leurs têtes par magie. Hermione s'en donnait à cœur joie tout en riant et en brandissant sa baguette.

A l'intérieur de la boutique, Helena et Drago eurent la même réaction. Ils levèrent la tête avec étonnement, se regardèrent avant de se rendre à l'extérieur pour voir Hermione éclater de rire tout en balançant des boules de neige à Harry et Ron, cette fois à la main. Ils finirent tous les trois dans la neige à rire à n'en plus pouvoir. Le rire d'Hermione provoqua des soubresauts au cœur de Drago.

-Ca fait du bien de voir maman heureuse, pas vrai ? demanda Helena à son père.

-Oui, beaucoup de bien, répondit-il sans la lâcher du regard et en se demandant si son amour pour Stanley n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

-Eh ! C'est bataille de boules de neiges ! alerta Sam avant de rejoindre son père.

Tout le monde se retrouva à l'extérieur pour commencer une nouvelle bataille de boules de neige. Il n'y avait que les Gryffondor et les enfants qui s'y mettaient. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de mourir de froid.

-Non mais quels gamins ces lions, lâcha Blaise.

-Attendez-moi ! hurla Luna en rejoignant ses amies et ses enfants alors que Théo pouffait de rire sous le regard noir de Blaise.

-Ta femme ne peut rien faire comme tout le monde.

-C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

-Ouais. Plus le temps passe et plus je…

Blaise ne finit pas sa phrase. Luna venait de lui envoyer une boule en plein visage. Théo éclata de rire et partit rejoindre sa femme en courant lorsque Lavande hurla un :

-Bonne Année !

 **000**

Après une bonne demi-heure de bataille, tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Chaque parent s'occupa de ses propres enfants qui tremblaient énormément. Helena laissa ses parents lui enlever son manteau, lui sécher ses vêtements, ses cheveux et lui donner une assiette de cookies, du lait de poule et un baiser chacun. Elle rejoignit rapidement les autres enfants avec ses victuailles.

Hermione s'occupa ensuite de se sécher lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui posait un plaid sur le dos. C'était Drago.

-Merci, dit-elle en tentant de ne pas montrer sa gène.

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombes malade, dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle avec deux tasses. Tu en veux ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Alors tu as cette tasse-là qui est le lait de poule qu'Helena boit par litre depuis le début des vacances et tu as celui-là avec un petit truc en plus.

-Un petit truc en plus ? répéta-t-elle surprise. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un truc que tu as arrêté de mettre dans ton lait de poule depuis que tu es tombée enceinte d'Helena. Tiens, goûte.

Hermione prit la tasse en lançant un regard méfiant en direction de Drago et trempa légèrement ses lèvres dans la tasse avant de grimacer.

-Du whisky, dit-elle en riant.

-Et une bonne rasade, affirma Drago en souriant à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas Lavande qui a fait ça ?

-Non, c'est Luna. Et je la soupçonne d'en avoir donné à ses enfants à l'insu de Théo, chuchota-t-il.

-Elle n'est pas inconsciente à ce point-là.

-On parle de Luna Lovegood. Je l'ai entendu dire à Daphné de boire un verre d'hydromel pour la bonne croissance de son bébé.

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche en tournant la tête vers Luna qui versait une tasse de lait à Neville.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Je l'ai entendu, insista Drago.

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre à boire leur lait de poule. Hermione avait repris le lait de poule sans alcool alors que Drago buvait l'autre en mettant ses lèvres là où elle avait posé les siennes. Tout le monde les avait remarqué, éloignés du groupe, assis près de la fenêtre à travers laquelle ils pouvaient voir la neige tomber de nouveau. Ils étaient rentrés à temps.

Helena souriait bêtement en les voyant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de très grave.

-Ils sont tellement mignons, lui dit Victoria.

-On dirait deux ados qui sont gênés d'être l'un en face de l'autre, remarqua Roxanne.

-Tu en sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? lui dit Fred.

-Moi, non. Toi, sûrement.

-Mais eh ! C'était mon cookie ! fit Eliott alors qu'Helena lui avait donné une tape sur la main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Cassie.

-Un lait de poule sans cookie, ce n'est pas bon.

Helena se leva et partit prendre une assiette dans laquelle elle posa le cookie qu'elle avait pris des mains d'Eliott et d'autres petits gâteaux. Elle les apporta à ses parents en répétant la même phrase qu'elle avait dite à Cassie. Elle fit ensuite un bisou à sa mère puis à son père.

-Chérie ? Ma puce ? dit-il en tendant le bras pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher.

-Oui ?

-Tu arrêtes avec le lait de poule maintenant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? dit-elle surprise et déçue.

-Tu en as beaucoup trop bu, expliqua sa mère. Pareil pour les cookies.

Helena fit une petite moue en regardant son père puis sa mère. Aucun d'eux ne bronchèrent. S'en était fini du sucre pour elle.

-Si je vous fais un autre bisou, j'aurai droit à une dernière tasse ?

-Non, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Ah ben d'accord. Pour ça vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. C'est pas juste ! fit-elle en se détachant de son père.

-Bonne année à toi aussi, Nana !

Helena se retourna pour lui tirer la langue avant de rejoindre ses amis.

-Je sens que l'adolescence va être dur, dit-il.

-Tu crois ?

-Helena a un peu de nous deux, ça va être un vrai carnage. Elle va nous user jusqu'à la moelle.

-Ca commence déjà.

Drago tenta d'apprécier ce moment seul à seule où ils n'élevaient pas la voix, où ils ne semblaient pas embarrassés de la présence de l'autre. Les cheveux d'Hermione commençaient à sécher et reprenaient forme. Son visage reprenait des couleurs, son maquillage s'en allait mais qu'importe. Elle était magnifique. Drago vit Hermione rire tout en mangeant un cookie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu te rappelles comment Callum appelait le lait de poule quand il avait trois ans ?

-Il disait le lait-pou, se rappela Drago en souriant également.

-Lai-pou. « Je veux du lai-pou, maman. »

-Il adorait ton lait de poule. Il trouvait le mien trop sucré.

-Ton lait de poule est trop sucré, affirma Hermione.

-Dis tout de suite qu'il est imbuvable.

-Il est imbuvable.

-Outch, c'est méchant Granger, plaisanta-il sans se rendre compte du nom qu'il avait employé.

Mais Hermione s'en était rendue compte. _Granger…_ Il ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des années. Ce nom qui avait mis une certain distance entre eux à Poudlard mais qui avait fini par devenir une appellation affectueuse dans leur relation. _Granger…_ Elle avait toujours aimé l'entendre prononcer son nom de famille, encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient mariés. Elle trouvait ça sexy. Ca l'était toujours.

-Je ne buvais que le tien quand j'étais enceinte, admit-elle.

Drago posa sa tasse pour lui prendre la main. Celle de Drago était chaude et diffusait sa chaleur dans tous son corps. Elle sentait son cœur battra la chamade, le rouge lui monter aux joues, sa respiration être de plus en plus irrégulière. Il venait simplement de lui prendre la main, mais ce simple contact eut le même effet que s'il l'avait embrassé. Hermione regarda cette main qui était sur la sienne, puis regarda Drago qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour le mois dernier, dit-il.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Drago. Et c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. J'ai littéralement pétée les plombs, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Je ne t'en veux pas non plus.

-Alors tout va bien, dit-elle.

-Tout va bien.

-Eh ! Les deux reclus ! fit George un brin éméché. Vous êtes au courant que vous avez une branche de gui au-dessus de vos têtes ?

-Oh George…, fit Angelina en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Hermione et Drago levèrent leurs têtes et constatèrent effectivement qu'il y avait une jolie branche qui se déployait au-dessus d'eux. La tradition voulait que deux personnes se trouvant au-dessous d'une branche de gui s'embrassent, et ils savaient que c'était ce que tout le monde attendait. Que c'était ce qu'Helena attendait aussi.

Un baiser, rien qu'un baiser.

Ils le voulaient aussi. S'embrasser, encore et encore à n'en plus pouvoir. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée selon eux. Hermione et Drago pensaient chacun de leur côté qu'un second baiser les entraîneraient dans une spirale qu'ils ne seraient pas capables de contrôler.

-Vous devriez sortir de là. Le gui doit être plein de Nargoles, je vous le dis.

-Oh Luna Lovegood ! Ce que j'aime lorsque vous parlez de Nargoles !

Théo attira Luna vers lui et la renversa pour l'embrasser avec passion. Branche et gui ou pas, gros « beurk » de la part de ses enfants ou non, il s'en donna à cœur joie. Cela permit également à Drago et Hermione de quitter l'endroit où ils étaient pour ne plus être sous le gui.

 **000**

Le lait de poule à Harry, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne détestait pas, mais préférait un bon vin chaud. Lavande lui avait dit qu'il en restait dans la cuisine. Harry s'y rendit avec son verre. Il trouva une cuve sur le plan de travail, magiquement réchauffée afin de pouvoir garder le vin à bonne température. Il s'en servit une louche en se promettant que ça serait la dernière et qu'ils rentreraient tous à la maison pour une bonne nuit/matinée de sommeil.

-Tu m'en sers une louche ?

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Pansy lui tendre son propre verre.

-Tu n'as pas assez bu ? lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-On ne boit jamais assez au réveillon du nouvel an. Alors ? Tu me le sers ce verre ?

Harry posa son propre verre pour lui servir un peu de vin.

-Merci, dit-elle.

Ils burent une première gorgée en silence. Pansy pouffa légèrement en posant son verre.

-Quoi ? fit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas une impression de déjà-vu ?

-Comment ça ?

-Toi et moi dans une cuisine avec un peu d'alcool.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Harry en prenant une autre gorgée tout en la fixant

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit alors qu'elle lui donnait une tape légère sur l'épaule.

-Menteur ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-C'est toi qui le dit.

-Il m'arrive de penser à cette période, avoua-t-elle en regardant son verre. A cette époque. Surtout quand je me prends la tête avec Blaise. Pas toi ?

-Je me dispute rarement avec Ginny, répondit Harry. Alors non, je n'y pense pas vraiment.

Le regard d'Harry se troubla alors que sa conscience était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour, lui hurlant que ce n'était pas vrai.

-Arrête de me mentir Harry Potter ! Je suis persuadée que tu te disputes plus souvent avec Ginny que moi avec Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu vis avec nous ?

-Ginny est impulsive. Plus que moi en tout cas. Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir des sueurs froides avec elle.

Pansy avait raison. Le tempérament de feu de Ginny poussait parfois Harry à lui demander de se calmer, ce qui était contre-productif.

-Elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé à cette période ?

-Si Ginny avait été au courant, nous ne serions pas mariés et je n'aurais pas mes enfants. Tout du moins, je n'aurais pas eu mes enfants avec elle.

Pansy eut la soudaine impression qu'Harry la fixait pour lui faire passer un message qu'elle refusait de recevoir mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre.

-Blaise sait, dit-elle soudainement.

-Pardon ? fit Harry avec un léger mouvement de recul. Il est au courant ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est mon mari après tout. Je me devais de lui dire.

-Et il n'est pas venu me casser la figure ? s'étonna Harry.

-Ca s'est passé avant que je sorte avec lui. Il n'avait donc pas à abîmer ton beau visage. N'est-ce pas ?

Pansy se permit de passer une main délicate dans les cheveux d'Harry qui se crispa au contact de sa main qui frôlait sa peau de temps à autre. Il aurait dû reculer face à ce geste qui paraissait ambiguë mais il resta là à apprécier ce que Pansy faisait. Harry ferma les yeux en lâchant un léger soupir alors que sa conscience continuait de se moquer de lui en chantonnant ces deux mots dont il avait horreur depuis déjà dix-sept ans : _Et si… ?_

Pansy l'observait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait suivi dans la cuisine, ni pourquoi elle parlait de ce qui s'était passé il y a dix-sept ans et encore moins pourquoi elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux comme ça. Mais une fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant lui, seul à seule, elle avait eu envie d'un contact et le fait qu'Harry ne réagisse pas lui faisait croire que lui aussi.

-Tu sais, je me suis toujours dit que si je devais tromper Blaise un jour, ce serait avec toi.

 _Et si… ?_

-Quoi ? fit Harry en ouvrant les yeux. Arrête Pansy. Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil ?

 _Et si… ?_

-Parce que c'est la vérité, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Je ne me verrai pas faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Après tout, tu es le dernier homme avec qui j'ai couché avant de me mettre en couple avec lui. Et j'en garde un très bon souvenir. Pas toi ?

 _Et si… ?_

-Tu as vraiment, trop bu pour dire ça, éluda Harry.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Tu n'en gardes pas un bon souvenir ?

 _Et si… ?_

Bon sang Harry avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Il ne voulait pas entendre ces deux mots, il ne les supportait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils résonnent dans sa tête comme un disque rayé lui rappelant justement ce bon souvenir ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle était en face de lui ?

Pansy s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, se retrouvant presque nez contre nez, sentant le souffle d'Harry contre sa peau. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, n'osant plus bouger, n'osant pas avancer mais ne voulant pas reculer. Harry passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en déglutissant, posant son regard sur ses lèvres à elle.

 _Et si… ?_

Puis Pansy lâcha un soupir comme soudainement reconnectée avec la réalité, fit un léger pas en arrière et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Harry.

-Bonne année Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle lui caressa légèrement la joue et quitta la cuisine.

Le baiser de Pansy ajouté à la prononciation de son prénom donna un frisson à Harry. Il aurait tant voulu que ce soit un frisson de peur ou de dégoût. Mais c'était tout autre chose, ayant justement la même première syllabe que le dégoût.

 _« Et si on restait ici pour toujours, Harry ? Rien que tous les deux ? On vieillirait ensemble sans personne sur notre dos pour dire quoi que ce soit. »_

 **000**

* * *

 **Et non !** **Hermione** et **Drago** ne se sont pas embrassés sous le gui. Mais ils ont quand même parlé posément un moment et se sont remémorés certains souvenirs avec **Callum**. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas été les seuls à se rappeler certains souvenirs puisqu' **Harry** et **Pansy** semblent avoir partagé quelque chose de bien particulier il y a 17 ans. Quelque chose qui bouffe Harry puisque le fameux _**« Et si… ? »**_ présent au **chapitre 23** revient ici. **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura une main tendue involontairement refoulée, un peu d'embarras et une dernière officialisation.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	28. Le dernier repas

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part ce n'était pas top. Je fais face à des saletés d'hypocrites à mon boulot et ça me met sur les nerfs mais d'une force ! Je n'avais jamais vécu ça. Des gens qui se comporte comme des gamins de 10 ans. Vraiment révoltant !

Enfin bref, je ne vais pas continuer de parler de ça et je vais vous présenter le chapitre qui suit le nouvel an et ses révélations. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : C'est vrai ? Tu aurais voulu qu'ils s'embrassent ? Mais ça aurait été tellement trop simple. Ils sont plus compliqués que ça ces deux-là. Ahaha ! On saura très bientôt ce qu'ont partagé Harry et Pansy, même si on sait déjà qu'ils ont couché ensemble au moins une fois il y a 17 ans. Je ne dicte pas la longueur, ça dépend du découpage que je fais. Mais je pense vraiment que celui-là était le plus long de l'histoire. Toutes tes prédictions sont fausses je crois, mais merci pour la review :D

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28 : Le dernier repas**_

Dormir était le mot qui résonnait dans la tête de Neville depuis que Daphné l'avait réveillé comme un gardien de prison. Ils avaient quitté Pré-au-lard dans les environs de quatre heures du matin, en même temps que George Weasley et sa petite famille. Neville s'était écroulé de fatigue lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés. Il avait pensé, il avait espéré qu'ils feraient une grasse matinée, qu'il se lèverait le premier pour préparer son premier petit-déjeuner de l'année avec Daphné histoire de marquer le coup. Il avait simplement oublié un détail : il devait rencontrer les parents de sa chère dulcinée. Elle l'avait donc réveillé de façon assez brutale à midi.

-Tu as moins de deux heures pour te préparer, Neville.

-Dormir…

-Ce soir je te le promets on dormira comme des marmottes. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est déjeuner avec mes parents.

-Je ne devais même pas y aller d'abord, marmonna-t-il.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qui a dit qu'un jour tu me demanderas en mariage. Maintenant il faut assumer. Alors debout !

Neville grogna en pensant qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, ne pas lui parler de cette envie un jour de la demande en mariage. Mais il avait eu peur de stagner dans leur relation, mais voilà qu'ils faisaient maintenant une avancée fulgurante.

Il sentit Daphné se rassoir sur le lit, lui caresser délicatement les cheveux avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Si j'arrive en retard à ce déjeuner, je te tiendrai pour responsable et je laisserai ma mère te désintégrer. Je n'ai pas dit tuer, j'ai dit désintégrer, chuchota-t-elle.

Neville ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et vit Daphné déjà prête pour affronter ses parents. Etrange quand on savait qu'elle rechignait sans arrêt à leur rendre visite.

-Je me prépare, dit-il en sortant du lit.

Il avait fait vite et s'était retrouvé devant le manoir d'enfance de Daphné qui lui avait subitement serré la main un peu trop fort.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Tout ira très bien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda Neville.

-Non à moi.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration avant de s'avancer vers la demeure. Ils furent accueillis par un elfe qui les emmena vers le jardin d'hiver où étaient présents les parents de Daphné, sa sœur et son mari ainsi que ses neveu et nièce qui, comme à chaque fois, fonçaient vers elle en lui réclamant un bisou.

-C'est ton amoureux ? lui demanda sa nièce.

-Oui, ma puce.

La petite cligna des yeux avant de partir en courant vers sa mère en criant :

-Maman, maman ! Tatie Daphné est venue avec son amoureux !

-Et merde, soupira-t-elle.

Toute la famille se tourna vers Daphné glissant leur regard vers elle, sa main, puis la personne à qui elle tenait la main. Daphné et Neville s'avancèrent lentement.

-Maman, papa, Astoria, je vous présente mon petit-ami et le père de mon bébé. Neville Londubat.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit. Ca commençait bien, pensa Neville.

 **000**

-Alors, dites-nous Neville, commença Mr Greengrass, quelle profession exercerez-vous ?

-Je suis professeur à Poudlard, répondit-il après avoir bu un verre de jus.

-Professeur ? répéta la mère de Daphné. Et qu'enseignerez-vous à nos petits-enfants ? Les potions ? Les défenses contre les forces du mal ? Les sortilèges ?

-La botanique.

-La botanique ? Voyez-vous ça…, fit-elle alors qu'Astoria gloussa malgré-elle pendant son mari lui disait d'arrêter.

-Une Greengrass qui tombe amoureuse d'un professeur de botanique. C'est assez ironique, non ? fit Astoria en regardant sa sœur.

-Surtout si c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua sèchement Daphné.

Astoria ne répondit pas, buvant sa tasse de café avant de réagir.

-Neville Londubat ! Mais bien sûr ! Tu es l'empoté de Gryffondor ! Celui qui suivait Harry Potter à la trace sans pour autant faire parti de son groupe d'ami populaire ! Je savais bien que tu me disais quelque chose. Franchement Daphné, Neville Londubat. Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver mieux ?

-Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle en colère. C'est quand même _ironique_ quand on sait que tu as sauté sur un de mes exs dès que notre relation s'est terminée. Comme si tu désirais avoir tout ce que je veux. Je te plains ma pauvre à toujours vouloir ce que je possède.

-Certainement pas ça !

-Si je peux me permettre… Peut-être que j'étais le sorcier empoté de Gryffondor qui suivait Harry à la trace comme tu l'as si bien dit Astoria, mais les années ont passé et heureusement pour nous, nous avons grandi et muri. C'est mon cas. Et je pense que Daphné ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de moi et n'aurait pas gardé le bébé que nous allons avoir si ça ne l'était pas. Alors sans doute que je n'ai pas la tête du sorcier idéal avec lequel vous pensiez voir Daphné mais je ne vais pas en être désolé, parce que je l'aime. Oui Mrs Greengrass, j'aime votre fille, reprit Neville en entendant la mère de Daphné couiner.

Neville se pencha vers Daphné pour l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Daphné se sentit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un devant ses parents.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

-Ma foi, fit son père. J'ai toujours su que ma petite Daphné choisirait quelqu'un de responsable. Qui de mieux qu'un professeur ?

-Un auto-entrepreneur.

-Astoria, ça suffit ! fit son père.

-Richard, ne parle pas comme ça à Astoria !

-Astoria a besoin d'être remise à sa place de temps en temps.

-Si je puis me permettre, fit Daphné. Neville a tranché la tête du serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand on était à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas rien.

 _Prends ça !_ pensa Daphné en regardant sa sœur qui avait la bouche ouverte en fixant Neville qui rougissait violement. Mais pourquoi disait-elle ça ? Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de ça, cette époque, de cette guerre, de ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé de faire. Il en avait toujours froid dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il se voyait trancher la tête de cet horrible reptile.

-C'était toi ? demanda Astoria déconcertée.

-Oui, c'était moi, répondit-il d'un voix sombre.

L'ambiance venait maintenant de retomber.

 **000**

Daphné voyait avec soulagement Neville qui discutait joyeusement avec son père et son beau-frère. Elle avait toujours su que son père la soutiendrait quoi qu'elle fasse, peu importe qui elle choisirait. Il avait été le premier et le seul à la féliciter lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait bien sûr lu de l'inquiétude dans son regard puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore révélé l'identité de Neville à sa famille à ce moment-là. Mais elle avait vite compris que lui au moins, serait là pour elle quoi qu'il arriverait. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa mère qui avait piqué une crise de nerf et d'Astoria qui lui avait encore une fois fait comprendre qu'elle faisait tout de travers et qu'elle était la petite fille parfaite quand elle était le vilain petit elfe des deux. Elles étaient d'ailleurs toutes les deux en train de faire de messes basses. Sans doute sur elle, pensa Daphné. La seule façon de savoir était tout simplement d'aller les voir. Si elles se taisaient en la voyant arriver, ça signifiait qu'elles parlaient effectivement d'elle et surtout de Neville. Et elle avait raison.

-Vive l'honnêteté, dit-elle.

-Tu aurais pu avoir tellement mieux que ce Neville Londubat, lui dit sa mère. Drago Malefoy…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, maman. Drago n'aime et n'a aimé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et je suis amoureuse de Neville.

-Mais pourquoi ? fit Astoria. Je veux dire… il n'est pas… il est tellement loin des hommes que tu as pu fréquenter.

-Peut-être parce que je ne fréquentai pas les hommes faits pour moi. Neville est fait pour moi. Je le sais.

-Mais… mais on dit que ses parents sont fous, chuchota-t-elle soudainement. Tu n'as pas peur que… que ce soit… héréditaire ?

-Ses parents ne sont pas fous, rétorqua Daphné. Tu serais dans le même état qu'eux si on te lançait le Doloris pendant des heures sans discontinuité. Les parents de Neville sont des Aurors courageux qui ont payé le prix de la première guerre ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise, je suis fière que mon bébé ait des grands-parents comme les parents de Neville, parce que de mon côté, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sera très apprécié. En tout cas pas de toi maman, ni de toi Astoria.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, lui dit sa sœur. Tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui.

-Oui. Et ça ne changera jamais.

 **000**

Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter le quai 9 ¾. Hermione était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui tenait le bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était mais le fit quand même et rencontra les yeux gris de Drago.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un problème ? Non, je… je me disais simplement que… vu l'heure on… on pourrait aller déjeuner. Ca serait une façon de commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Hermione regarda Drago avec étonnement. Un déjeuner ? Rien qu'eux deux ? Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Sa conscience lui disait oui ! Cette petite folle qui sautillait dans tous les sens depuis qu'il lui avait touché la main au nouvel an lui disait que oui, ils pourraient aller déjeuner tous les deux.

Drago ne savait pas trop pourquoi il lui avait proposé ça. Il avait simplement été poussé par un élan qui ne voulait pas la voir quitter la gare. Il l'avait donc retenue et sortit cette phrase d'il ne savait où avant de se rendre compte que oui, effectivement, il avait envie de déjeuner avec elle.

Il vit Hermione ouvrir la bouche, faire un pas vers lui avant de se raviser.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé mais… je viens de me rappeler que je déjeune déjà avec Stanley et…

-D'accord, fit-il en baissant la tête tout en la lâchant. J'aurais dû y penser...

-Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, se rattrapa-t-elle. On devrait faire ça une autre fois, pour commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases comme tu dis. Ne serait-ce que pour Helena.

-Oui, ne serait-ce que pour Helena, répéta-t-il.

Ils restèrent tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre sans échanger un seul mot, sous le regard curieux de leurs amis. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de Stanley ? se maudit Hermione. Entre déjeuner avec lui et Drago, il n'y avait pas photo. Elle aurait très bien pu annuler son déjeuner. Ca l'aurait sans doute vexé, mais qu'aurait-ce été en comparaison d'un déjeuner seule avec Drago ?

De quoi auraient-ils parlé ? D'Helena évidemment, mais de quoi d'autre ? Leur conjoint respectif qu'ils détestaient ? Sans doute. Ou tout simplement de la pluie et du beau temps. Elle aurait adoré parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec Drago.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle pourtant.

-Bien sûr.

Hermione fit un signe de main à ses amis, regarda une dernière fois Drago et quitta la gare. Drago lâcha un profond soupir alors qu'il sentit deux de ses amis se mettre à côté de lui.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? lui demanda Théo.

-Je viens de lui proposer de déjeuner avec moi. Et elle a dit non.

-Pourquoi ? poursuivit Blaise.

-Parce qu'elle déjeune avec l'autre, grimaça-t-il. On se voit plus tard.

Drago quitta la gare à son tour. Théo allait retourner auprès de Luna lorsque Blaise se mit pile en face de lui avec un regard inquisiteur.

-Quoi ?

-Séparé avant le début de l'année ? dit-il. Vraiment ?

-Blaise…, soupira-t-il.

-J'étais prêt à construire une stèle en ton nom si Granger larguait son collègue avant le début de l'année ! A te prendre pour un devin ! Mais elle est toujours avec lui, ce qui veut dire que Drago aussi est toujours avec elle !

-Arrête, fit Théo. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait.

-Tu crois ça ? Théo, franchement…

Théo eut un moment d'hésitation. Il savait que Drago n'aimait pas Philomena, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il en parlerait sans arrêt. Tout comme il savait qu'Hermione n'aimait pas Stanley puisqu'elle bassinerait également ses amis avec ça. Alors pourquoi diable étaient-ils encore tous les deux dans une relation qui ne les menaient absolument nulle part ? Il ne les comprenait pas du tout.

-Ok, alors avant le printemps, dit-il.

-Théo…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? s'irrita subitement Théo. Je ne suis pas Trelawney et ils me font chier ! Les Malefoy me font chier à faire n'importe quoi !

Théo quitta Blaise pour rejoindre Luna en passant à côté de Pansy qui se dirigeait vers Harry. Il déglutit légèrement en la voyant s'approcher de lui, jetant un regard furtif à Ginny qui discutait avec ses frères.

-Eh ! fit-elle.

-Eh, répondit-il.

-Pas trop dur la reprise du travail ?

-Non. Et toi ?

Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Comme pour Hermione et Drago, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder sans rien dire sous le regard discret de Blaise qui semblait à présent plaisanter avec George.

-Harry écoute, je… Pour le nouvel an, dans la cuisine…

-Ne t'embête pas avec ça, lui dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main comme pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Tu es conscient que… que j'allais t'embrasser, dit-elle d'une voix basses.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, répondit-il sur le même ton. Donc ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais…

-Pansy, vraiment. Ne parlons plus de ça. Et surtout pas ici avec ton mari qui nous regarde et Ginny qui va se demander pourquoi on fait des messes-basses.

Pansy pâlit légèrement lorsqu'Harry lui dit que Blaise les regardait. Elle fit un léger pas en arrière comme si la distance qu'elle venait de mettre entre eux changerait quoi que ce soit à ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire.

-Pansy, tu ne m'as pas embrassé. On ne s'est pas embrassés. Nous n'avons fort heureusement pas assez bu pour ça. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine n'avait pas arrêté de les hanter durant les jours qui avaient suivi. Elle avait été sur le point de l'embrasser, elle avait voulu le faire, sentir de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle savait qu'Harry aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si on avait trop bu ? osa-t-elle demander.

Ils se seraient embrassés, ça aurait été certain. Pansy aurait franchi la ligne et Harry n'aurait pas eu la force de la mettre à distance. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avant plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Mieux vaut ne pas se poser ce genre de question, dit-il simplement.

Pansy acquiesça sans un mot de plus et retourna auprès de Blaise. Harry soupira une fois de plus alors qu'il sentit Ginny lui prendre le bras.

-Que se passe-t-il avec Pansy ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de spécial. Elle voulait simplement me poser une question à propos de son agence. Hermione étant partie, elle s'est tournée vers moi.

Ginny ne se posa pas plus de question. Harry pria pour qu'elle l'ait cru.

 **000**

Midi tapante. Hermione entra dans le restaurant à l'adresse que Stanley lui avait laissé. C'était un tout nouveau restaurant du Londres moldu. Une sorte de petit bistro chic à l'ambiance assez cosy. Drago aurait adoré, songea-t-elle.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et trouva Stanley vers le fond du restaurant. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et l'embrassa.

-Alors, elle est bien partie ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Elle nous a encore promis de ne pas faire de bêtises, mais bon, Drago et moi savons qu'elle ne pourra pas s'en empêcher avec les amis qu'elle a.

-Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, ils sont simplement des adolescents en révolte contre les règles de tout Poudlard, comme n'importe quel élève.

Une serveuse vint vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Alors qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore choisi ce qu'elle souhaitait déjeuner, Stanley se permit de commander pour elle. Elle avait horreur de ça. Drago avait fait ça une fois, il l'avait vite regretté. Hermione détestait qu'on choisisse pour elle dans n'importe quel domaine.

-Du vin ? s'étonna-t-elle une fois que la serveuse s'en alla.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plus tard, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione n'aimait pas ça du tout. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce que Stanley lui cachait si bien qu'elle ne mangea pas le plat que Stanley avait commandé. Une côte de veau et ses haricots en fagots. Son estomac était noué.

-Tu… tu ne portes pas le bracelet ? demanda-t-il en regardant le poignet.

-Le… Oh ! euh… non. J'ai… j'ai remarqué qu'il était légèrement trop grand alors… alors je l'ai emmené à un bijoutier pour… pour le faire réparer.

Bon sang, n'importe qui aurait vu qu'elle était une piètre menteuse. Stanley lui, se contenta d'acquiescer en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pris le bijou à la bonne mesure. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était trop grand. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été de sa faute s'il avait été trop grand, parce que le bracelet était en réalité à la taille parfaite.

-Hermione je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui ?

-Voilà je… Ca… Ca va bientôt faire un an qu'on est ensemble et même si ça a été compliqué, surtout parce que j'ai encore du mal à tomber dans les bonnes grâces d'Helena, je suis heureux de pouvoir te dire que je t'aime.

Stanley s'arrêta, car ce devait être à ce moment là qu'Hermione aurait dû répondre avec un regard ému, attendri et surtout amoureux qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de boire son verre de vin d'une traite et de s'en servir à nouveau. Voyant qu'Hermione ne disait rien, Stanley se racla la gorge et continua :

-Je suis heureux d'être avoir toi, je suis heureux de notre relation, je suis heureux que notre histoire ait pu durer aussi longtemps. Et afin qu'on puisse continuer à faire un bout de chemin ensemble je me suis dit que… que ça ne serait pas si mal si… si on s'installait ensemble tous les deux.

C'était donc ça ! C'était donc pour ça qu'il tenait tant à déjeuner dans un nouveau restaurant où l'on servait du bon vin dont elle se servit de nouveau un verre. Il voulait vivre avec elle. Misère…

-Bien sûr, Helena vivrait avec nous. On déménagerait pour s'installer dans une nouvelle maison. Un nouveau chez-nous. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? dit-il en posant une main délicate vers la sienne.

Hermione regarda la main de Stanley sur la sienne, le regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux amoureux, transit d'amour pour elle. Un amour qu'elle ne méritait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas recevoir. Elle ne voulait pas de son amour, elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, quitter sa maison où elle y avait tous ses souvenirs avec Drago. Sans compter qu'Helena ferait un scandale si elle devait déménager.

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Stanley se décomposa alors qu'il lâchait la main d'Hermione.

-D'accord, fit-il. Ce n'est pas grave. C'est peut-être trop tôt finalement. On… on peut attendre, je peux attendre. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal après tout. Il faut qu'Helena se fasse à l'idée avant tout et…

-Non Stanley tu ne comprends pas. Je… je ne voudrai jamais vivre avec toi.

Stanley se redressait sur sa chaise, devint blême en une fraction de seconde et se servit un verre qu'il but d'une traite avant de se resservir un autre verre.

-Jamais ? Mais… pourquoi ? Je... Je ne comprends pas...

-Parce que je tiens à ma maison. Parce que j'y ai beaucoup de souvenirs. Parce que… parce que toi et moi, ça ne pourra pas aller plus loin.

-Je… je te demande pardon ? dit-il. Ne pourra pas aller plus loin ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Que… que tu me quittes ? Là ? Comme ça ?

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire. Qu'elle le quittait avant que ça n'aille beaucoup trop loin et Stanley le comprit en un regard.

-Je suis désolée, Stanley. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Ca serait… Il vaut mieux en rester là.

-Mais… Je t'aime Hermione.

-Mais moi je ne t'aime pas, répondit-elle immédiatement. Pas comme tu m'aimes moi et je ne mérite d'ailleurs pas cet amour que tu me portes. Je ne mérite pas ton amour.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, chuchota-t-il comme une révélation.

Hermione le vit soudainement partir dans un fou rire qui semblait plus que nerveux, durant lequel il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Ils avaient raison ».

-De… de qui tu parles ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Tu t'es bien moquée de moi, pas vrai ? poursuivit-il. Me faire croire que je te plaisais, que tu m'aimais. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais.

-Stanley je… je suis désolée, dit-elle confuse. Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…

-Alors pourquoi ? Si je ne te plaisais pas, pourquoi avoir accepté ce premier dîner ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tout de suite dit que c'était une perte de temps ? Autant pout toi que pour moi.

Parce que ça faisait du bien d'être dans les bras d'un homme. C'était ce qu'elle avait répondu à Harry. Mais Hermione n'était pas sûre que Stanley accepte cette réponse. Au lieu de ça elle resta muette, la tête basse alors qu'il finissait la bouteille de vin. Puis Stanley se leva d'un coup la regardant avec un regard qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'amour. Il était blessé.

-Tu ne seras jamais heureuse Hermione. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce que tu souhaites, ce que tu désires, ne se réalisera jamais. Tu me l'as dit, il a signé le premier. Ca veut donc tout dire. Qu'il t'aime ou pas, Drago Malefoy, ne reviendra jamais vers toi.

Il balança quelques billets sur la table et quitta le restaurant, laissant une Hermione seule soulagée mais aussi perturbée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

 **000**

Drago avait été d'humeur massacrante durant plusieurs jours s'en prenant à quiconque le contredisait sur ce qu'il faisait, qu'il ait tort ou non. Blaise, Théo, ses employés, sa secrétaire qui s'était d'ailleurs plainte à Blaise.

La seule chose qui le mettait de bonne humeur était les lettres que sa fille lui envoyait depuis qu'elle était retournée à Poudlard. Elle lui décrivait ses journées et les bêtises que faisaient les Weasley, parce que pour lui, il n'y avait que les Weasley qui faisaient des bêtises. Sa fille était malencontreusement embarquée là-dedans sans le vouloir. Dès qu'il voyait son hibou revenir avec une lettre, Drago s'empressait de la lire, de chercher un parchemin et une plume pour lui répondre.

Il se demandait si Helena écrivait autant à sa mère. Sans doute.

-Encore ? dit Philomena en le voyant se lever su canapé. Ne me dis pas que c'est encore ta fille ?

-Je ne te le dis pas, répondit-il se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Drago avait progressivement reprit contact avec Philomena après le refus d'Hermione d'aller déjeuner avec lui. Il avait attendu, espéré qu'elle le recontacte pour lui proposer une autre date pour « commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases » mais n'avait rien fait. Alors au lieu de lui reproposer un déjeuner à elle, il l'avait proposé à Philomena qui avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle avait toujours su qu'il reviendrait vers elle. Elle avait de nouveau fait profil bas lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre, lui promettant de nouveau qu'elle ne recommencerait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Drago n'avait pas relevé.

-Elle ne t'envoie pas un peu trop de lettres ? demanda-t-elle.

-Helena ne m'envoie jamais trop de lettres.

Drago commença à fouiller les tiroirs de sa chambre à la recherche de parchemin. Il lui écrivait tellement qu'il avait oublié d'en racheter un stock. Alors qu'il ouvrait un énième tiroir, son regard s'attarda sur une petit boite qu'il avait planqué au fond de celui-ci. Il sentit son cœur faire un bon en la reconnaissant. Il regarda derrière lui pour savoir si Philomena l'avait suivi. Elle était encore dans le salon. Il prit la boite, l'observa tout en la faisant tourner dans sa main avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une chaine en or dans laquelle était emprisonnée une bague. Une alliance. Son alliance. Celle qu'Hermione avait glissée à son doigt en lui jurant amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Cette phrase avait été horriblement criante de vérité. La mort les avait séparé, mais pas la leur.

Il prit l'alliance entre ses doigts regardant l'inscription il y avait à l'intérieur de celle-ci : Il y avait le prénom d'Hermione et le sien suivis de la date de leur mariage. Le 16 Juillet 2005, l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il se demanda ensuite ce que ça ferait de la remettre à son annulaire gauche, juste comme ça, pour voir. L'alliance semblait être trop grande. Avait-il maigri depuis qu'il avait retiré la bague ? Heureusement, la magie permit de la réajuster. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, se rappelant les regards étincelants d'Hermione le jour de leur mariage, son sourire radieux. Il retira la bague.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais qui prennent autant de temps ? demanda Philomena en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je cherche du parchemin, répondit-il en tentant de ranger la bague.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit-elle en se rapprochant. On dirait… une alliance.

-C'est une alliance, confirma Drago en fermant la boite.

-Et pourquoi tu la regardes ?

–Pourquoi je ne la regarderai pas ?

–Pour ne pas vexer ta petite-amie.

–Ce n'est qu'une alliance pas besoin d'être vexée pour ça, soupira Dargo en continuant de chercher le parchemin qu'il n'avait pas.

–Une alliance que tu as portée au doigt pendant dix ans et que tu viens tout juste d'admirer. Tu as raison je ne vais pas être vexée. Je vais plutôt être jalouse et quand je suis jalouse, l'inspiration me vient très rapidement.

Philomena regretta très vite ses dires au regard noir que lui lança Drago après avoir fait volte-face. Elle se mit à reculer en le voyant avant vers elle d'une lenteur in soutenable.

-Ton dernier sursaut d'inspiration t'a valu pas mal de conséquences, lui dit-il. Alors recommence pour voir.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu me menaces, dit-elle.

-Alors ne dis rien que me pousserait à le faire. Il faut que je sorte, j'ai du parchemin à acheter.

 **000**

-Helena arrête ça ! Tu vas finir par saigner à force.

-Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Ca va être une catastrophe, je vous le dis. Ce sera horrible !

-Mais tu dis ça à chaque fois et à chaque fois tu t'en sors.

-Oui mais là c'est pas pareil ! Je vais vraiment, vraiment tout rater ! J'ai continué de réviser dans ma chambre cette nuit, mais rien ne rentrait ! Absolument rien !

-Ca c'est parce que tu étais fatiguée, répondit Eliott en roulant des yeux.

-Non, c'est parce que mon cerveau n'absorbe plus aucune connaissance. C'est atroce ! Je vais rater le devoir de botanique ! Oncle Neville sera très déçu ! Il va le dire à maman et papa et ils vont me punir !

Helena se remit à se ronger l'ongle de son pouce en regardant dans le vide. C'était toujours la même chose avec elle. Dès qu'elle passait un premier devoir très important dans chaque matière, Helena Malefoy faisait place à Helena Granger, énervante à souhait, harcelant ses amis pour réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure. Victoria ne se laissait pas faire, mais Eliott le pauvre, subissait sa nervosité jusque dans son propre dortoir dans lequel elle venait parfois le réveiller parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'une formule. Une vraie folle. Elle avait des cernes horribles, les cheveux dans un état pas possible et répétait des phrases qu'elle avait apprises par cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Elle me fait de plus en plus peur franchement, chuchota Eliott à Victoria. Tu imagines ce qui se passera quand on sera en cinquième et septième année ?

-On l'enfermera dans les cachots et on révisera de notre côté parce qu'à tous les coups, on finira par la tuer, répondit Victoria.

Elle tendit une main vers l'épaule d'Helena qui sursauta.

-Tout doux. On se calme. Tu respires profondément et tu déstresses.

-Je vais rater mon premier devoir de botanique, se mit-elle à geindre.

-Mais non, mais non, fit Victoria en lançant un regard à Eliott.

Décidément, quand ce n'était pas elle qui déraillait, c'était Helena qui s'y mettait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir des amis normaux ? Le brouhaha que faisaient les Serdaigle et les Serpentard s'arrêta lorsqu'ils virent non pas Neville, mais le professeur McGonagall s'avancer vers eux. Elle ouvrit la première serre afin de leur permettre d'entrer.

-Installez-vous, dit-elle de sa voit autoritaire.

Chaque élève se plaça à sa place habituelle.

-Où est Oncle Neville ? demanda Eliott alors que les filles haussèrent les épaules.

-Le professeur Londubat sera absent pour la journée, annonça McGonagall comme pour répondre à l'interrogation d'Eliott.

-Pourquoi ? demanda une Serdaigle. Est-il malade ?

-Votre professeur n'est pas malade. Il a simplement été à un rendez-vous extérieur. Il reviendra dans l'après-midi. Oui Mr Potter ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que le devoir est reporté ?

Victoria entendit Helena couiner à côté d'elle alors que McGonagall esquissa un fin sourire en direction de ses élèves qui la regardait avec une leur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Il en est hors de question. Vous ferez votre devoir et c'est moi qui vous surveillerai. Bien évidemment, il est interdit de copier sur son voisin, de lui adresser la parole même si c'est pour lui demander de l'encre. Toute tentative de tricherie sera gratifiée d'un T comme Troll, d'une punition imaginée par le professeur Londubat et une punition bien évidemment de mon cru. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent alors que les copies lévitaient vers eux.

-Vous avez deux heures.

La directrice de l'école tourna le sablier et les plumes commencèrent à gratter le papier.

 **000**

Alors que ses élèves étaient en train de s'arracher les cheveux avec le devoir qu'il leur avait soigneusement préparé, Neville se trouvait à Ste Mangouste dans le cabinet d'un gynécomage., tapant nerveusement du pied, ce qui avait tendance à irriter Daphné, sagement allongée en attendant patiemment sa gynécomage.

-Sérieusement Neville arrête. Je vais finir par t'écraser le pied ou te gifler, je n'ai pas encore choisi.

-Désolé, fit-il en s'arrêtant. Mais imagine qu'on trouve quelque chose d'anormal au bébé ?

-Mais pourquoi tu veux qu'on trouve quelque chose d'anormal à notre bébé ? Il bouge dans tous les sens et te donne des coups pour te réveiller quand tu es trop collé à moi. C'est un bébé tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, qui pointera le bout de son nez dans moins de trois mois.

-Déjà, réalisa-t-il.

Et oui, son bébé serait bientôt parmi eux. Neville avait vraiment du mal à le croire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer et de ne pas avoir profité de la grossesse de Daphné. La semaine à Poudlard, le weekend avec elle, ce n'était pas suffisant. Ils allaient devoir trouver une solution, songea-t-il, car lorsque leur bébé serait né, Neville comptait bien profiter de chaque instant avec sa nouvelle famille. Trouver une maison plus grande que son appartement ou celui de Daphné et surtout près de Poudlard. Ils pourraient avoir un grand jardin avec une balançoire non loin d'une serre où il pourrait s'occuper de ses plantes et dans laquelle il ferait découvrir les merveilles de la botanique à son fils ou à sa fille.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Daphné curieuse qu'il passe de la nervosité à un apaisement soudain.

-Parce que j'ai hâte qu'on soit trois, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

La gynécomage entra dans le cabinet et afficha un sourire chaleureux en voyant le couple s'embrassé.

-Voici donc Mr le futur père, dit-elle en regardant Neville.

Oui, il était le futur père assistant à sa toute première échographie. Il sentit la nervosité reprendre le dessus lorsque la gynécomage posa du gel sur le ventre de Daphné qui frissonna. Il tapait à nouveau du pied. Puis il le vit, son bébé à travers le petit écran qui projetait le ventre de Daphné. Il voyait la tête, les bras, les jambes. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Totalement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, il ne se rendit pas compte que Daphné le regardait elle-même émue. Elle avait la preuve supplémentaire que Neville serait un très bon père.

-Vous êtes prêts pour connaître le sexe de votre bébé ?

Daphné et Neville acquiescèrent en silence attendant patiemment.

-C'est une fille !

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà** pour ce chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent.

Je pense que vous devez être heureux de voir qu' **Hermione** a rompu avec **Stanley** ! **ENFIN !** Malheureusement, **Dargo** a repris contact avec **Philomena**. **Pansy** et **Harry** ont parlé un peu, **Helena** commence une drôle de crise sur ses devoirs et **Daphné** et **Neville** poursuivent leur route tranquillement avec **une fille**.

 **Pour le prochain chapitre** je ne dirai qu'une phrase : **Quand on cherche, on trouve !** **Le pari de la semaine** est donc de deviner qui cherche et trouve quoi ?

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	29. Quand on cherche, on trouve !

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Le soleil revient ! Le soleil revient ! En Ile de France en tout cas. J'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous :)

Je vous présente le chapitre 29 où vous allez découvrir qui cherche et découvre quoi. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a vraiment deviné de qui il s'agissait. J'espère qu'elle se reconnaitra en lisant le chapitre.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Pourquoi ? Parce que j'adore compliquer les choses et torturer l'esprit de mes lecteurs p Oui il arrive parfois qu'Helena fasse sa Hermione. Mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. La petite a son propre caractère. Heureusement. Pour l'indice l'un de tes trois couples est concerné. Merci, merci, merci pour la review !

 _ **Gwennaelle**_ : Ah je connais ça, lorsque tu découvres une fiction et que tu ne peux plus t'en décoller de toute la nuit. Je suis flattée que ce soit arrivé pour ma fiction. Merci beaucoup.

 _ **Mama**_ : Je t'incite relire ta review et à pointer la contradiction qu'i l'intérieur. Tu es déçue de tellement de choses à chaque fois que tu lis un chapitre, que ce que tu m'écris n'a plus de sens à force. Ne perds pas ton temps à lire quelque chose qui te déçoit depuis le début et qui te décevra fatalement à la fin, comme l'an dernier.

 _ **Esyram Natsy**_ : Je poste tous les samedis. Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29 : Quand on cherche, on trouve !**_

 **Février 2017**

Lavande ouvrit la porte de sa boutique pour laisser entrer Pansy, trempée jusqu'aux os.

-Viens vite te mettre au chaud, lui dit-elle en prenant son parapluie et en lui enlevant son manteau. Tu en as mis du temps ? Où est-ce que tu étais ?

-A Brighton. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi là-bas. Il y avait un dégât des eaux. La maison était inondée, l'horreur ! Daphné ne t'a pas dit ?

Lavande tourna la tête vers Daphné qui était tranquillement assise sur une banquette en train de manger trois parts de tartes différentes : pommes, chocolat et prunes.

-La première chose qu'elle m'a demandée en entrant était où se trouvaient les sandwichs à la dinde et elle a sauté sur les tartes. Puis elle a sorti un truc sur Neville, sa fille, une balançoire… Moi je te le dis, ta meilleure amie débloque complètement.

Pansy regarda Daphné avec un léger sourire. Une Daphné amoureuse et enceinte était assez marrant à voir. Elle s'assit en face d'elle alors que Daphné buvait son verre de jus d'une traite.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de manger trop sucré en ce moment ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Neville sait faire les roulées à la cannelle, tu le savais ? Il m'en a fait ce weekend, c'était trop bon ! Et mon bébé a adoré, dit Daphné en mordant dans sa tarte à la pomme. Ils sont bien meilleurs que les tiens, Lavande.

-Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes roulés à la cannelle ?

-Je veux bien te croire ma chérie, mais tu vas devoir laisser ça de côté pour qu'on puisse parler boulot, tu veux bien ? lui dit gentiment Pansy.

Daphné fit une petite moue, laissa ses assiettes pleines de bonnes pâtisseries de côté et tenta de reprendre un visage professionnel. Elle prit son sac et en sortit un petit carnet et une plume.

-Alors, fortes de notre succès l'année dernière pour notre tout premier speed-dating spécial St Valentin, les inscriptions sont montées en flèche dès leur ouverture et nous les avons clôturées à cent cinquante personnes, autant d'hommes que de femmes, pour chaque boutique. Nous allons devoir faire trois roulements, donc commencer plus tôt, dit Daphné en regardant Lavande.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle. J'ai pu débaucher des employés de George et Angélina pour gérer le service et j'ai pu faire appel à des prestataires pour préparer les cocktails et les amuses bouches. Il est hors de question que je passe cette St Valentin à travailler.

-Et moi donc, fit Pansy. J'ai besoin d'un tête-à-tête romantique.

-Et de faire l'amour toute la nuit, ajouta Lavande

-Oh oui ! soupira Pansy.

-Eh ! Oh ! Veuillez éviter de me balancer votre programme à la figure ! Je vous signale que je ne vais pas faire l'amour, moi ! pesta Daphné. Monsieur refuse pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est ridicule !

-C'est pour te punir d'avoir fait l'amour avec Neville un an auparavant, la nargua Pansy.

-Ben justement, on aurait pu fêter ça. Mais non, il ne veut pas. Il préfère me masser les pieds et me faire couler un bain. Je ne veux pas un bain, je veux du sexe ! De la nourriture et du sexe ! Du sexe entre deux tranches de pain avec des cornichons !

-Ok, l'image que j'ai en tête me donne envie de vomir, chuchota Lavande alors que Pansy grimaçait.

-Bon, reprenons. De notre côté, nous avons aussi pu embaucher des personnes pour gérer l'organisation, dit-elle. Ca nous fera du bien de déléguer un peu.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ça se passe bien, s'inquiéta Lavande.

-Ca va bien se passer, la rassura Daphné. Notre entreprise fait un carton, tes boutiques sur le Chemin de Traverse et ici à Pré-au-Lard font un succès également. En combinant les deux ce sera forcément le jackpot.

Pansy acquiesça vigoureusement.

-Les journaux ne parleront que de nous.

-Ca je veux bien le croire. J'imagine bien Philomena écrire un papier en notre défaveur.

-Qu'elle le fasse, répliqua Pansy. De toute façon, j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec deux journalistes de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour l'événement. Elles sont beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elle et très enthousiastes d'écrire un article sur nous. Bon, c'est vrai que la cible du magazine est uniquement féminine mais sa rééquilibrera les inscriptions puisque nous avons plus d'hommes que de femmes dans notre agence. Et je préfère que Philomena parle de nous en mal, plutôt qu'elle s'attaque à Drago et sa famille.

-Tu as raison. Si elle refait un truc pareil, quelque chose me dit que vos enfants lui lasseront encore une jolie petite surprise avec la complicité de la boutique d'en face, dit Daphné avec un léger sourire.

-Ma Vicky rêve de lui cracher à la figure, dit Pansy d'un air rêveur. Je le ferai pour elle.

-Et Cassie lui donnera un coup de batte pendant de Niels lancera le sort de _Chauve-furie_.

-Et mon bébé lui fera caca dessus.

Lavande et Pansy regardèrent Daphné qui passait une main délicate sur son ventre. Elles ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Merlin qu'elles avaient hâte que la petite naisse pour voir comment Daphné complètement gaga de sa fille chérie.

Daphné leur tira la langue en fouillant de nouveau dans son sac pour prendre un classeur.

-Qui veut voir les beaux garçons célibataires qui sont inscrits ?

Pansy et Lavande levèrent la main, parfaitement synchrones.

 **000**

Hermione avait pour une fois décidé de prendre sa pause déjeuner seule, sans Harry ni Ron, et avait vite regretté. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que lorsqu'elle mit un pied hors de son lieu de travail pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle réalisa avec effroi que c'était la St Valentin. Du rouge et des cœurs partout ! L'horreur ! Des petits cupidons se promenaient avec un arc et des flèches qu'ils s'amusaient à lancer un peu partout et surtout sur elle. Heureusement que les flèches se transformaient en pétales de roses rouges, parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle les aurait relancé dans leur direction pour ensuite crier « Dans le mille ! ».

Elle s'acheta un petit sandwich et flâna dans les boutiques et en particulier chez Fleuri et Botts, partant à la découverte de livres qu'elle n'aurait pas encore lu. Elle fit ensuite un peu de shopping pour sa fille. Il y avait de jolies petites robes en laine qui irait parfaitement à Helena. Elle en acheta trois qu'elle empaquèterait soigneusement pour les lui envoyer. Ca lui ferait plaisir.

-Tu fais des emplettes en pleine semaine maintenant ?

Hermione leva brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard gris de Drago. Elle lui sourit un peu bêtement.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se fit bousculer par une sorcière qui sortait de la boutique. Elle sentit Drago mettre sa main dans son dos pour s'en éloigner. Une douce chaleur se logea à cet endroit précis.

-Alors ? insista Drago.

-J'ai acheté quelques livres et des robes pour Helena.

-Notre fille en a de la chance, plaisanta-t-il.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Un petit cupidon voleta autour d'eux pour lancer une flèche en direction de Drago qui tenta de garder son calme lorsque celle-ci se transforma en pétales de rose rouge qui tombèrent dans ses cheveux et sur ses épaules. Hermione pouffa légèrement en l'époussetant un peu.

-C'est le cinquième que je croise depuis que je suis sorti de mon bureau, dit-il. Tu crois qu'on me prendrait pour un monstre si j'en étranglais un ou deux ?

-Les autres peut-être, mais pas moi en tout cas. J'aimerais les planter avec leurs flèches tant ils m'insupportent, chuchota Hermione.

Drago pouffa à son tour. Il était heureux de la voir là, sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Hermione semblait reposée. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien la rendre aussi sereine avant de regarder autour de lui et d'en avoir la réponse.

-Alors ? Tu as prévu quelque chose pour la St Valentin ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé.

-Oui. J'ai prévu de rester à la maison à attendre que ça passe. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une journée comme une autre, pas vrai ?

-Vraiment ? dit-il étonné. Tu… tu n'as rien de prévu avec _ton collègue_?

Hermione roula des yeux sur la façon appuyée que Drago avait de dire « collègue ». Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire le prénom ou même le nom de Stanley. En même temps, elle avait un mal fou à dire le nom de Philomena. A chaque fois qu'elle tentait de le sortir, elle avait envie soit de cracher, soit de vomir. Puis elle se disait que « Grosse Vieille Goule Puante » comme l'avait si bien inventé les enfants n'était pas si mal.

-Il n'y a plus de collègue, répondit-elle simplement.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as tué, démembré et enterré quelque part ? voulut plaisanter Drago.

-Je veux dire que j'ai rompu avec lui.

Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire de toutes ses dents. Ses joues avaient actuellement envie de faire le contraire de ce que son cerveau lui dictait alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête hurlait ce que son fils adorait dire de son vivant « Youpi ! ». Hermione n'était plus avec Stanley Hamilton ! Hermione était de nouveau célibataire. Son cœur battait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il inspire et expire profondément.

-Je… Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Depuis début Janvier. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait qu'on vive ensemble.

-Euh… Vivre ensemble, c'est-à-dire ? Qu'il s'installe dans _notre_ maison ? ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Non, pire que ça. Que je vende la maison et qu'on s'installe ensemble ailleurs. Avec Helena bien sûr.

Vendre la maison ?! Mais il est complètement con, celui-là ou quoi ?! pensa Drago. Il était hors de question que sa maison, celle qu'il avait choisie avec Hermione, celle où il avait vu les premiers pas de ses enfants, celle où il avait demandé Hermione en mariage, soit mise en vente parce qu'un abruti de première était tombé amoureux d'Hermione ! Non mais n'importe quoi !

-Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, poursuivit Hermione. Me séparer de la maison. Notre maison. Et puis, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment non plus. Il fallait que ça cesse.

-Je vois, répondit simplement Drago. Je suis désolé que ce soit terminé entre vous.

Hermione sourit puis éclata de rire d'un seul coup. Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement en l'entendant rire. Merlin qu'il aimait son rire. Merlin qu'il aimait la voir si rayonnante. Merlin qu'il… Minute ? Etait-elle en train de se moquer de lui ?

-Tu es un très mauvais menteur Drago Malefoy, dit-elle en riant toujours.

-J'ai toujours été un bien meilleur menteur que toi, dit-il en souriant.

-Je te signale qu'on a vécu quinze ans ensemble. Peut-être que tu sais mentir aux autres, mais tu ne sais pas me mentir à moi.

-Oui bon, c'est vrai. Je ne l'aimais ce type. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute manière. Trop gnangnan, pas de caractère et surtout, Helena le détestait.

-Helena déteste ta petite amie aussi. Enfin détester… Elle la hait. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, avoua-t-elle.

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. C'était vrai que Philomena n'était appréciée de personne. Même Pansy et Daphné l'avaient à présent en horreur depuis novembre dernier. Il ne fallait même pas prononcer son prénom en leur présence.

-Et toi alors ? Tu as prévu quelque chose avec _elle_ ?

-Oh tu sais, moi la St Valentin..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas mon truc. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de fêter ça.

-C'est comme tu le sens. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose si tu ne le veux pas. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra.

En vérité Hermione était certaine que Philomena ne comprendrait absolument pas et qu'elle taperait un scandale. Elle ne se l'avouait pas, mais c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Qu'ils se disputent. Si elle passait la St valentin seule, elle voulait que celle de Drago soit au moins gâché. C'était égoïste, mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'image de Drago dînant aux chandelles avec cette satanée garce et avec qui il ferait sans doute l'amour ensuite alors qu'elle serait seule dans son lit à attendre que Morphée veuille bien la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'aurais écharpé si je n'avais pas voulu souhaiter la St Valentin avec toi, lui dit Drago.

-Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, dit-elle. Nos St Valentin ont toujours été extraordinaires. Pas forcément romantiques à chaque fois, mais toujours inoubliables.

-Tu m'en veux encore du petit tour en balai au-dessus de notre quartier avant d'acheter la maison ? demanda Drago en souriant.

-Je t'en voudrai toujours de ce petit tour en balai, répondit-elle alors que c'était faux

Et oui, Drago avait toujours tenté surprendre Hermione pour toutes les St Valentin qu'il avait fêté avec elle. Lorsqu'il était ado, il s'était juré qu'il ne fêterait jamais une fête aussi ridicule que la St Valentin. Mais il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'Hermione pour vouloir organiser quelque chose de parfait pour sa petite-amie. Il avait donc organisé un dîner romantique pour leur toute première St Valentin, dans un restaurant où il avait fait la réservation. Hermione avait fait face à un Drago très romantique, même peut-être trop romantique. Il s'était mis une pression monstre ce jour-là. Il fallait dire aussi que Blaise lui avait dit que la longévité d'un couple se mesurait à ce que l'homme faisait à la St Valentin pour celle qu'il l'aimait. Il ne l'avait pas écouté dans un premier temps, mais son meilleur ami l'avait tellement emmerdé avec ça, qu'il avait inconsciemment fini par le croire et pensé qu'Hermione le quitterait si leur première St Valentin tournait au fiasco. Heureusement pour lui, ce fut pour eux l'une des plus belle soirée de sa vie. De celle d'Hermione aussi. Les St Valentin qui avaient suivi avait été beaucoup moins stressantes pour lui.

-Il faut que je retourne au Ministère, dit soudainement Hermione.

-Oui bien sûr. J'ai été content de te voir, avoua-t-il.

-Moi aussi. A bientôt.

Hermione passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage. Drago la suivit du regard jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision.

Il était retourné une bonne heure plus tard à son travail, traitant ses dossiers qui l'avaient irrité dans la matinée avec une légèreté déconcertante pour tous les employés et surtout Blaise qui avait fini par s'inquiéter en l'entendant… siffler.

-Drago ?

-Blaise ?

-Il s'est passé quoi entre le moment où tu es parti et ton retour ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de leur laboratoire commun.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ?

-Tu siffles mon vieux, ce n'est pas normal ça. Moi je siffle. Toi, tu râles. Il ne faut pas inverser les rôles. Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

-Rien, répondit-il simplement.

-Très bien, fit Blaise en se levant pour quitter les lieux.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Drago, trouvant étrange que Blaise n'insiste pas plus que ça.

-Voir Théo et lui dire que tu siffles. Il va prendre un rendez-vous avec un psychomage pour toi.

-Oh ça va, Blaise ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être bien ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu Hermione tout à l'heure, balança-t-il.

-Ah ! fit Blaise en ressayant. Dis m'en plus ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Bien, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire. Elle n'est plus avec l'autre idiot.

-Ah oui ? Sérieux ? fit-il en se redressant.

-Oui, ils ont rompu en début d'année. Juste après que les enfants soient partis.

-Ah oui ? Bizarre qu'on en ait pas entendu parler. Mais je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Blaise en souriant de toutes ses dents cette fois-ci. En voilà une bien bonne nouvelle pour toi. Enfin, si tu me dis qu'elle n'est pas triste de la situation.

-Elle n'est pas triste de la situation. Au contraire, je l'ai trouvée… sublime.

-Oui, c'est l'amour qui te fait parler là. Mais je veux bien te croire.

Blaise n'en dit pas plus et se leva de nouveau.

-Mais où tu vas à la fin ? s'irrita Drago une nouvelle fois.

-Voir Théo. Il va falloir que je prenne des mesures pour une stèle que je vais construire très bientôt.

 **000**

Comme pour l'année précédente, les hormones faisaient encore leur effet à Poudlard en cette journée de St Valentin. Des couples se formaient, des élèves se prenaient des râteaux, d'autres avaient le courage de faire des déclarations enflammées.

-Tu écris une lettre à ton amoureux secret ? demanda Eliott à Helena un brin taquin.

-J'écris une lettre à mes parents. Celle-là c'est pour ma mère et l'autre c'est pour mon père. Je n'ai pas besoin de Valentin moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne diras pas ça dans un ou deux ans, lui dit Cassie. Ca te semblera presque vitale d'avoir si ce n'est un valentin, un admirateur.

-Tu en as ? lui demanda Victoria.

Cassie ouvrit son sac et sortit un paquet d'une dizaine de lettres.

-Wow ! fit la petite Serpentard.

Cassie se pencha à nouveau et sortit un autre paquet pas peu fière.

-Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu les as toutes lues ? demanda Ciaran.

-Non pas encore. Je prends mon temps. Je savoure l'instant.

-Papa ne va pas être content quand il saura, dit Niels.

-Si tu tiens à la vie petit frère, il y a intérêt à ce que tu ne dises rien !

-Chut ! fit la bibliothécaire.

La petite troupe se tut en faisant semblant de travailler.

-Moi je suis jalouse, fit Victoria. Roxanne a Clifford, Fred s'est enfin trouvé une copine, toi tu as un d'admirateur et moi je n'ai personne ! Pas une lettre ! Pourquoi je n'ai personne ? Je suis pourtant jolie !

-Tu n'as qu'à recommencer ton petit speed-dating, la charria Sam. Mais je te préviens, si tu m'embrasses encore, je me ferai un plaisir de te noyer !

-Oh ça va ! Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même bêtise.

Eliott ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire alors que son frère lui donnait une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-Bon, je veux bien me sacrifier et être ton valentin pour la journée.

-Te sacrifier ? répéta Victoria en se tournant vivement vers Ciaran. Ben merci, c'est sympa.

-Excuse-moi du peu, mais tu es un peu timbrée sur les bords, mais tu es mon amie. Alors oui, je veux bien faire ce sacrifice.

-Toi, tu n'auras jamais de petite copine, lui dit Cassie en ouvrant une lettre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu ne sais pas parler aux filles, répondit Helena sans même le regarder.

-Et parce que je ne suis pas timbrée, se vexa Victoria. Toi, tu es coincé.

-Je ne suis pas coincé ! se défendit Ciaran.

-Si tu es coincé !

-Un coincé et une timbrée. Vous feriez un beau couple, se moqua Eliott.

-Et toi tu peux parler, répliqua Ciaran. Tu es aussi coincé que moi.

-Peut-être, mais tu vas voir que Victoria préférera m'avoir moi comme faux Valentin que toi.

-Et pourquoi ça, Potter ?

Pour toute réponse, Eliott se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table et fit un bisou sur la joue de Victoria.

-Vas-y maintenant. Sacrifie-toi, Nott ! le nargua-t-il.

-Eh ! Mais, c'est ma fausse Valentine ! se plaignit-il.

-Trop tard ! se moqua Eliott.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc là ? dit Sam.

-Vicky a maintenant deux faux Valentins qui se battent pour elle, répondit Helena toujours en écrivant.

Sam regarda Victoria qui semblait parfaitement à son aise entre Ciaran et Eliott qui lui demandaient qui des deux pouvait être le meilleur des faux Valentins.

 **000**

Ce fut avec le cœur léger que Ginny quitta les bureaux de la Gazette. Pour le moment cette journée se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, souhaité, espéré. Elle avait eu un réveil en douceur avec une rose posée sur sa table de chevet. Un petit-déjeuner avait été préparé par Harry avec une lettre lui indiquant d'être prête à vingt heures pour une soirée de St Valentin mémorable. Par chance, aucun petit chérubin ne lui avait balancé de flèches à la figure lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sur le Chemin de traverse, et elle n'avait pas croisé Philomena Spencer avec son sourire carnassier tentant de séduire n'importe qui pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un café gratuitement.

Ginny avait réussi à écrire et surtout terminer trois articles qui trainaient sur son bureau. Il fallait dire que les petits messages qu'Harry lui envoyait lui avaient donné la force d'affronter cette journée. Une autre rose par-ci, une autre lettre par-là, un petit indice sur ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir-là. Ginny se doutait qu'ils dineraient à l'extérieur puisqu'ils avaient fait un tête-à-tête chez-eux l'année précédente et que Ninon avait malencontreusement vendu la mèche en lui demandant si elle avait vu la devanture du restaurant dans lequel ils se rendraient.

Lorsque la septième rose était arrivée en pleine pause déjeuner, Philomena n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pester.

-A cette allure, ça vire aux harcèlements, dit-elle.

-Moi je trouve ça romantique, dit l'une de ses collègues.

-Tu n'as pas de mari, tu ne peux donc pas comprendre, avait rétorqué Ginny. Ca te dépasse tout ça.

-Je te signale que j'ai quelqu'un et Merlin merci il ne fait pas ce genre de choses.

-Demande-toi justement pourquoi il ne le fait pas. Avec Hermione il était d'une attention vraiment très particulière.

Ginny exagérait ses propos parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais supporté de recevoir une rose à intervalle régulier à son bureau. Un gros bouquet sinon rien mais pas ça. De toute façon Drago en aurait entendu parlé pendant des années. Mais voir le visage déconfit de Philomena qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas non plus ce genre d'attention de la part de Drago lui redonnait encore plus le sourire.

Ginny était rentrée chez-elle en fin d'après-midi. Sa mère avait été récupérer Ninon à l'école ce qui lui avait permis de se préparer en toute tranquillité. Elle avait décidé de mettre le paquet : dessous sexy mais tenue très élégante. Au début de leur mariage, Ginny avait toujours pensé qu'il était ridicule de mettre le paquet à la St Valentin parce que l'amour se fêtait tous les jours. Mais elle avait compris avec le temps, qu'il n'était pas toujours possible de s'accorder du temps en couple, surtout lorsqu'on avait un travail très prenant et trois enfants qui demandaient énormément d'attention. Il fallait donc cibler des dates clés pour se retrouver : les anniversaires de chacun, de mariage, la St Valentin entre autres… Mais Ginny savait qu'une fois que Ninon entrerait à Poudlard, Harry et elle auraient tout le temps nécessaire pour célébrer l'amour chaque jour de l'année.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour du corps et un autre sur la tête lorsqu'elle découvrit une énième rose qui l'attendait sur le lit conjugal. C'était la vingtième rose, soit le nombre exact d'année qu'Harry et elle étaient ensemble. Elle avait donc maintenant de quoi faire une beau bouquet qu'elle mettrait sur la table du salon.

Alors qu'elle était en train de se maquiller, Ginny se demanda si elle aurait droit à un simple dîner ou si Harry avait prévu de lui offrir quelque chose d'autre comme la magnifique bague sur laquelle elle lorgnait depuis qu'il lui avait offert le bracelet qui allait avec à Noël. Evidemment qu'il allait lui offrir ! Harry n'était pas Ron, il captait parfaitement ses sous-entendus mais faisait simplement semblant de ne pas les comprendre pour ensuite lui faire la surprise.

Ginny boucha son mascara et commença à regarder autour d'elle en se demandant où pouvait bien être ce fameux cadeau avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Non, elle n'allait quand même pas faire ça. Elle n'allait quand même pas perdre son temps à fouiller la chambre de fond en comble pour chercher un cadeau qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de recevoir. Elle devait finir de se préparer…

Oh et puis zut, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache !

Ginny prit sa baguette lança un sort d'attraction en prononçant le nom de la bijouterie, mais rien ne se produit. Bien trop facile évidemment. Mais sa curiosité la poussait vraiment à chercher. Elle s'arrêterait lorsqu'elle entendrait Harry arriver et enfilerait sa robe comme si de rien n'était.

Elle commença donc à fouiller dans les tiroirs des deux tables de nuits, dans les tiroirs à chaussettes et à caleçons d'Harry, mais rien. Elle regarda sous le lit puis au-dessus et au-dessous de l'armoire et s'aperçut qu'il y avait pas mal de poussière. Ils allaient devoir nettoyer ça avant que Molly ait la bonne idée de débarquer ici pour faire le ménage. Elle ouvrit ensuite le côté de l'armoire d'Harry et passa sa main entre les pulls, les pantalons et s'arrêta lorsque sa main entra en contact avec du métal. Intriguée elle prit ce qu'elle sentit et se retrouva avec une boite en étain scellée par un cadenas. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu cette boite auparavant. Ginny l'approcha de son oreille et la secoua un peu. Il y avait bien quelque chose à l'intérieur. Peut-être sa bague ? Ou un autre cadeau ? La boite semblait quand même un peu lourde. Ginny prit de nouveau sa baguette pour lancer un _Alohomora_ mais le cadenas ne s'ouvrit pas. Encore trop facile, pesta-t-elle. Il lui fallait la clé et avec la chance qu'elle avait, Harry l'avait gardé sur lui. A moins que…

Ginny se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et prit une petite épingle. Ca ferait l'affaire. Elle força la serrure du cadenas et faillit pousser un cri de joie en réalisant que ça avait fonctionné. Les joies de fouiller dans les affaires de ses frères lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle savait que ça lui servirait vraiment un jour. Elle ouvrit la boite et ne trouva rien qui ressemblait à un écrin refermant un ou plusieurs bijoux. Ginny voulut refermer la boite lorsqu'elle se demanda justement pourquoi Harry avait une boite fermée à clé dans ses affaires. Elle s'installa donc sur son lit et prit ce qui ressemblait de prime abord à un livre, ou plutôt un album photo. Elle pensa immédiatement à un album comprenant des photos de lui bébé avec ses parents avant leur décès.

La première photo qu'elle vit ainsi que son cœur qui sembla s'arrêter un court instant lui fit très rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas ça du tout.

Ginny n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer, ni même l'appeler. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se figer lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-Ginny… Mais qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Comment tu l'as ouverte ?

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait un regard rempli de larmes de colère qui glaça le sang d'Harry. Il la vit revenir au début de l'album et Harry ferma les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait entendre.

-« Harry, cette semaine avec toi à Brighton a été le plus beau séjour de ma vie. Et sache que j'ai adoré être ta petite-amie l'espace de sept jours et de sept nuits. _»_ Signé Pansy _._

 **000**

* * *

 **Tintintiiiinnn !** (jingle dramatique ! p)

 **Bon, bon, bon.** Nous sommes donc à la **St Valentin**.

 **Daphné, Lavande** et **Pansy** refont le speed-dating. **Hermione** et **Drago** se rencontrent sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne se crient vraiment plus dessus. **Victoria** a maintenant deux faux Valentins et **Ginny** a découvert un truc qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir à propos d' **Harry**.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** hum… J'ai peur d'en dire trop en fait. Alors la St Valentin continue mais que pourrait-il se passer pour nos personnages selon vous ? Dites-moi tout !

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	30. La Boite de Pandore

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Après une semaine qui ne s'est pas du tout passé comme on l'aurait voulu, je vous présente la suite de la St Valentin qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu pour certains…

 ******* Une petite **SURPRISE** vous attend **EN BAS DE PAGE** dans la note d'auteur ! Je vous laisse donc lire et on se retrouve en bas. *******

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : On verra bien ce que Drago fera avec Philomena. Et le speed-dating ne sera pas décrit. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Alors oui, tu as tout faux dans tes prédictions, mais ce n'est pas grave :) Et chose importante, Blaise est déjà au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre Pansy et Harry. Il le sait parce qu'elle le lui a dit il y a des années et elle l'a déclaré à Harry dans le chapitre 27. Donc a priori, elle n'a rien à avouer à Blaise puisqu'il sait. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest**_ : J'ai coupé là pour vous torturer, hehe ;p Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30 : La Boite de Pandore**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Mardi ?

Philomena préféra ne pas répondre pensant qu'il se foutait carrément de sa gueule mais entra tout de même dans l'appartement de Drago avec les paquets qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle les posa sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je n'ai rien dit jusque là pensant que tu me ferais une petite surprise. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas alors j'ai décidé de prendre les devants pour que nous puissions passer notre première St Valentin ensemble. Bonne St Valentin, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

Drago la regarda déballer une bouteille de champagne, du saumon, du foie gras et ce qui ressemblait à du confit de canard et… et des fraises au chocolat ? Sérieusement ? pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait pas plus cliché. Et où étaient les huitres et le gingembre tant qu'on y était ?

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de femme à trépigner d'impatience à la venue de la St Valentin. Ce n'est qu'un jour comme un autre.

-Non Drago, ce n'est pas un jour comme un autre, dit-elle ne lui faisant face. C'est la journée des amoureux, c'est la journée où les couples tentent de faire des efforts montre pour continuer d'entretenir la flamme afin qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas. Et étant donné que toi tu aurais plutôt tendance à balancer un seau dessus pile à cette journée, je suis venue. Il est hors de question je passe cette soirée toute seule sans oublier qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'on recoucher ensemble non ? Ce n'est pas arriver depuis qu'on se revoie. Champagne ?

Drago prit la coupe sans la boire pour autant. Il vit Philomena boire la sienne cul-sec avant de se resservir une autre coupe. Elle sortit de la cuisine et s'installa dans le canapé du salon lorsqu'une enveloppe attira son attention. Il y était écrit, _« De la part de ta Valentine. »_ La mâchoire de Philomena se crispa en pensant une fraction de seconde que cette lettre provenait d'Hermione. Elle regarda derrière elle pour savoir si Drago la voyait et commença à lire le contenu de la lettre.

 _« Joyeuse St Valentin Papa !_

 _Je t'écris une petite lettre tout simplement parce que moi aussi j'ai le droit de t'envoyer tout plein d'amour. J'ai aussi envoyé une lettre à maman. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir à tous les deux._

 _C'est la troisième St Valentin que vous passez l'un sans l'autre, mais je suis persuadée que ça changera d'ici l'année prochaine, je ne perds pas espoir. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas si tu passes la soirée en tête à tête avec la Grosse Vieille Goule Puante, parce que je suis sûre que tu passeras ton temps à penser à maman et à tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble._

 _Parce que je serai toujours une meilleure valentine qu_ 'elle _._

 _Je te fais plein de bisous mon petit papa._

 _Helena. »_

Si Philomena s'était écoutée elle aurait froissé la lettre, déchiré en milliers de petits morceaux pour la foutre au feu. Grosse Vieille Goule Puante…Je t'en foutrai ! Cette petite garce ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Elle ferait en sorte que Drago lui gueule dessus comme jamais et serait là pour voir ça. Hermione prendrait la défense de sa fille et Drago se disputerait avec elle une fois de plus, plongeant leur fille en plein désarroi pensant que la situation serait de sa faute. Et Philomena se ferait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre que oui, tout était de sa faute.

-Dis-moi Drago, il serait peut-être temps que tu parles à ta fille, non ? dit-elle en retournant dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ça, dit-elle en lui mettant la lettre dans la main. Je veux bien admettre qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais qu'elle continue de m'appeler comme elle le fait, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

-Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? dit Dargo en relisant la lettre de sa fille.

-Que tu lui dises d'arrêter ! Je ne sais pas, moi ! Ce n'est pas flatteur et ça signifie que tu as des goûts quand même douteux en matière de femme, non ?

-Non.

Et voilà comment on pouvait être coupé dans son élan.

-Non ? répéta-t-elle ahurie.

-Vois-tu, je ne peux pas lui dire d'arrêter de te surnommer ainsi, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne t'aime pas et que tu l'as quand même cherché. Et puis Helena ne m'écouterait pas.

-Donc tu approuves qu'elle m'appelle ainsi ?

-Je ne dirai pas que j'approuve, non. Ca reste une insulte et je n'ai pas élevé ma fille de cette manière. Mais Helena entre dans l'adolescence, cette phase difficile où les enfants sont en conflit permanant avec leurs parents. Tu leur dis droite et eux disent gauche. Si je lui dis d'arrêter, elle continuera forcément.

En réalité Drago n'avait pas envie lui dire d'arrêter parce qu'il pouffait de rire à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette expression. Grosse Vieille Goule Puante. Il adorait ! Philomena remarqua avec stupéfaction que ça l'amusait.

-Ca doit sans doute venir de l'éducation de sa mère alors, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos avec un imperceptible sourire.

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Drago en la suivant dans le salon.

-Je veux dire par là que l'éducation des sorciers de sang-pur et des moldus est vraiment différente. Notre éducation a été stricte alors que celle de ton ex-femme a sans doute été très laxiste et ça se ressent dans l'attitude de ta fille. Après tout ce n'est un secret pour personne, le sang des moldus est beaucoup moins développé que le notre. Donc l'éducation doit sûrement l'être.

-J'espère avoir mal entendu, dit Drago d'une voix extrêmement calme.

-Non mais franchement Drago, ce sont les conséquences quand on se marie et qu'on fait des enfants avec une… enfin tu vois…

-Non je ne vois pas, dit-il. Mais vas-y, dis le fond de ta pensée. J'ai hâte de l'entendre.

Drago croisa les bras attendant qu'elle ait le cran de dire ce mot qu'il n'avait plus prononcé depuis des années. Il la vit fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration.

-Une sang de bourbe.

Drago ne put s'en empêcher. Il éclata de rire. Ce fut plus fort que lui, c'était nerveux. Il devait rire pour évacuer tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Il vit Philomena soupirer. Elle était soulagée. Elle venait de jouer une carte qui aurait pu se retourner contre elle. Mais voir Drago éclater de rire face à cette évidence qui aurait pu le mettre dans une colère noire, la rassura.

-Tu dégages, dit-il en arrêtant de rire mais en gardant un léger sourire.

-Je… quoi ? fit-elle surprise par cette claque virtuelle qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

-Tu prends tout ce que tu as apporté et tu dégages de mon appartement, tout de suite.

-Mais…

-Ne me force pas à te mettre dehors moi-même parce que crois-moi, je ne serai pas tendre. Pas du tout. Tu es stupide, vraiment stupide, de croire que c'est en insultant Hermione, la mère de mes enfants, et en disant que ma fille n'est pas éduquée que tu te rapprocheras de moi. Pauvre idiote que tu es…

-Drago, je suis désolée, les mots ont dépassé ma pensée, dit-elle faussement peinée.

-Ca t'arrive souvent on dirait, non ? Tu n'es pas désolée, tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot signifie. Tu es simplement une petite capricieuse égoïste qui ne supporte pas de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Et ça fait un an que tu me veux, moi. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que je suis divorcé, avec beaucoup de l'argent et un nom connu de tous. Le reste tu t'en fous. Ma fille, mon fils, mon ex-femme. Des indésirables à ton esprit, pas vrai ? Des êtres à éradiquer afin que ton petit monde puissent tourner un peu plus rond. Tu es pathétique ma pauvre fille.

Philomena reculait au fur et à mesure que Drago s'avançait vers elle en disant ces paroles. Elle n'aimait pas ça, vraiment pas. Drago faisait peur quand il était calme. Ca signifiait que sa colère était grande et qu'elle pouvait éclater à n'importe quel moment.

-Ne dis pas ça Drago. Je… je t'aime.

-Sais-tu simplement ce qu'aimer signifie ? Dégage !

-Drago, non… S'il te plait.

-Bon, puisque tu ne sembles pas comprendre.

-Aïe ! Drago, tu me fais mal !

Drago la prit violemment par le bras, agitant sa baguette pour que tout ce qu'elle avait apporté lévite derrière eux pour quitter l'appartement. La bouteille de champagne alla se fracasser sur le mur en face de la porte. Un peu plus et Philomena la recevait sur la tête. Elle se demandait même s'il ne l'avait fait exprès.

-Oups… dit-il, comme sa fille le faisait lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

-Tu me le paieras Drago ! dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Tu me paieras ce que tu viens de faire !

-De quoi tu parles ? De la bouteille ou du fait que je foute à la porte de chez-moi le soir de la St Valentin ?

-Tout.

-J'en tremble de peur Philomena, vraiment. Je crois que je n'en dormirai pas de la nuit.

-Tu…

Mais Drago lui claqua la porte au nez sans lui laisser dire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa aller contre la porte et commença à rire. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait un poids des épaules. Cette journée se terminait décidemment bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

 **000**

-Ginny écoute, c'est… C'est…

-J'ai essayé de fouiller dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler à quel moment tu aurais pu partir de la maison pendant une semaine pour t'envoyer en l'air avec elle et revenir comme si de rien n'était. Puis je me suis rappelée de cette fois-là. Cette fameuse semaine où tu avais disparu sans prévenir personne. Tu étais parti juste après mon anniversaire pour revenir une semaine plus tard.

-Ginny…

-J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en le regardant. C'était à cette date-là ? Tu es parti à Brighton avec elle pendant une semaine à ce moment-là, c'est bien ça ?

-Ginny, c'était il y a dix-sept ans. Il y a prescription.

-Prescription ? répéta-t-elle en hallucinant. Prescription ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Tu as disparu le lendemain de mes dix-neuf ans ?! Tu es parti, comme ça ! Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi ! _Je_ me suis inquiétée pour toi ! J'avais… j'avais cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! Que je t'avais perdu ! Mais en fait toi, tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec elle à Brighton ! C'est… c'est un cauchemar… C'est forcément un cauchemar… Je vais me réveiller.

Ginny était en train de répéter que c'était un cauchemar alors qu'Harry était toujours sur le pas de la porte, le cœur battant à tout vitesse. Il était totalement immobile, fixant sa boite de Pandore qui était ouverte. Il avait bêtement cru, bêtement pensé que Ginny ne tomberait jamais sur cette boite, qu'elle ne l'ouvrirait jamais. Cette boite était… son jardin secret, une petite parenthèse qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir sous sa pile de vêtements alors que sa conscience là rappelait constamment à l'ordre.

-Tu m'as trompé ! lâcha Ginny en se remettant à pleurer.

-Non… dit-il en entrant franchement dans la chambre. Non, Ginny, tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, tu sais que c'est faux.

-Ca fait vingt ans qu'on est ensemble Harry et ça date d'il y a dix-sept ans. Tu m'as trompée !

-Non ! insista Harry. Je ne t'ai pas trompée et tu le sais très bien.

-Non, je ne sais pas !

-Si, tu le sais !

-Non !

-On était séparé à cette époque-là. Tu… tu voulais faire un break, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais prendre du recul sur notre relation. Moi, je ne voulais pas. J'étais sûr de nous, mais pas toi ! Alors j'ai accepté la séparation en pensant que ça ne durerait peut-être pas longtemps. Trois mois ! Notre séparation a duré trois mois et tu sais pourquoi ?

Ginny n'osa pas répondre.

-Parce que je suis parti avec elle ! Parce que j'ai disparu pendant une semaine ! Je pourrais dire que je suis désolé, que je regrette ce que j'ai vécu avec elle mais c'est faux !

Harry vit Ginny hoqueter et se lever à nouveau du lit pour quitter la chambre. Mais il l'empêcha de sortir.

-Laisse-moi passer, lui dordonna-t-elle.

-Non.

-Laisse-moi passer ! Je ne veux pas rester dans la même pièce que toi !

-Je n'ai pas fini !

-Si ! Tu ne regrettes pas d'être sortie avec elle ! Tu viens de le dire et tu n'en avais même pas besoin ! Les photos le prouvent assez comme ça ! Vous deux… Vous semblez… complices et amoureux ! Tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à faire ça avec elle pendant que je me faisais un sang d'encre !

-Ginny…

-Pousse-toi !

Ginny poussa Harry pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et continuer à pleurer. Harry la suivit et tenta d'ouvrir la porte manuellement et magiquement, mais elle était collée contre celle-ci pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

Ginny avait raison, pensa Harry. C'était un cauchemar. Il était en train de dormir et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, c'était certain.

-Laisse-moi ! hurla-t-elle derrière la porte.

-Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes que… que je ne peux pas regretter ce qui s'est passé parce que si je n'étais pas parti, tu n'aurais pas réalisé que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'as toi-même dit à l'époque. Si je n'étais pas parti, notre séparation aurait sans doute durée trois mois supplémentaire. Si je n'étais pas parti, on ne se serait sans doute jamais remis ensemble. On ne se serait pas marier et on n'aurait jamais eu nos enfants. On n'aurait pas la vie qu'on a aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Ginny !

Harry entendit le verrou et vit Ginny ouvrir la porte. Elle avait toujours son peignoir sur elle, sa coiffure était défaite et son maquillage coulait.

-Tu m'aimes ? répéta-t-elle la voix éteinte. Vraiment ?

-Oui, affirma Harry.

-Et New-York ?

-Quoi ? fit-il sans comprendre.

Ginny sortit de la salle-de-bain pour se rendre de nouveau dans la chambre. Elle prit de nouveau l'album et alla cette fois à la fin de celui-ci.

-« Je suis à New-York, rejoins-moi si tu l'oses ». Ce n'est pas signé, mais c'est l'écriture de Pansy. Je ne suis pas idiote, Harry. Pansy avait ses périodes où elle disparaissait comme ça pendant l'été, puis revenait comme une fleur. Le fait que ce mot soit à la fin de l'album signifie qu'elle t'a envoyé cette lettre après Brighton. Or après Brighton on était de nouveau ensemble toi et moi. Ose maintenant me dire que tu ne m'as pas trompée Harry ! Vas-y, dis-le !

-Je ne t'ai pas trompé, lui dit-il.

-Menteur ! dit-elle en balançant l'album en sa direction. Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !

Ginny le ruait de coup contre la poitrine.

-Ginny arrête ! Je n'ai jamais été à New-York pour la rejoindre ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? Partir à New-York aurait tout gâché entre nous et je ne voulais pas de ça ! On venait à peine de se remettre ensemble toi et moi !

-Alors pourquoi tu as gardé la lettre, hein ? Pourquoi tu as gardé les lettres ? Pourquoi tu as gardé les photos ? Pourquoi tu en as fait un album ?! Pourquoi c'était caché ? Pourquoi ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre à toutes ces questions. Ces « _pourquoi »_ étaient tout aussi insupportables que les « _Et si »_ qui martelaient sa tête depuis tout ce temps. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était impossible. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Ginny qui s'éloigna de lui en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ginny…

-Tu l'as aimé, réalisa-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Tu l'as aimé et tu voulais partir à New-York la rejoindre parce que c'est avec elle que tu voulais être, pas avec moi.

-Non, c'est faux ! Ginny, c'est toi que j'aime. Tu le sais.

-Non je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qu'on a construit est basé sur un mensonge que tu as enfermé dans cette boite !

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti.

-Et tu continues, soupira-t-elle.

-Ginny…

-Va t'en.

-Attends, quoi ?

-Je veux que tu quittes la maison, Harry. Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Je ne veux plus de toi ici. Va t'en.

-Non Ginny, ne fais pas ça, l'implora-t-il. Je t'en supplie.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Harry, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle. Tu fais tes bagages et tu quittes cette maison. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi.

 **000**

La première chose que fit Hermione en rentrant chez-elle fut de se faire couler un bon bain tout en faisant un peu de lecture. Elle avait avant ça, vu deux bouquets de roses blanches pour l'un et de pivoines aussi blanches pour l'autre, déposés sur la table de son salon. Comme l'année précédente, Hermione avait vite deviné qu'ils venaient d'Harry et Ron. Le premier mot qu'elle lut fut celui d'Harry qui disait _« Hein que c'est moi le plus beau de tous les Valentins que tu aies eu dans ta vie ? Des pivoines ? Pfff, ça fane vite.»_ le deuxième, celui de Ron disait _« Non c'est moi ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Je suis le meilleur Valentin que tu n'aies jamais eu ! Des roses ? Sérieusement ? Vu et revu. »_ Hermione avait sourit en songeant qu'elle devrait les appeler Laurel et Hardy ou Dupond et Dupont. Ils étaient tellement adorables avec elle. Elle espérait qu'ils passaient une excellente St Valentin.

Son bain lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir à l'intérieur, faisant tomber le livre qu'elle lisait au sol. Puis elle se réveilla d'un coup, en sursaut. En général, ce genre de réveil ne lui arrivait uniquement lorsqu'elle rêvait de Callum, ou du moins que Callum faisait parti de ses cauchemars. Mais là ce fut différent. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle avait simplement eu le sentiment que quelqu'un était dans sa maison. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Sa maison était ultra sécurisée. Drago, Harry, Ron et même Lucius avaient fait en sorte que cette maison soit infranchissable par les indésirables. Pourtant Hermione était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle sortit de son bain, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la pièce avec sa baguette à la main.

- _Homenum Revelio._

Aucune présence humaine n'était dans sa maison. C'était bizarre. Mais Hermione n'en démorda pas. Elle inspecta le couloir de l'étage, sa chambre, la chambre d'ami et celles des enfants. Rien. Le grenier ? Personne. Elle prit ensuite les escaliers, les descendant très lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter avant même d'arriver en bas, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle trouva en face d'elle.

Là, au beau milieu de son salon, se trouvait une quinzaine de bouquets de roses rouges dans leurs vases. Hermione baissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers le seul bouquet munit d'une petite carte sur laquelle était écrit « Joyeuse St Valentin ». Elle la retourna et fut dans un premier temps surprise avant de sourire de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant l'écriture.

 _« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire dans l'extravagance. – Drago »_

Drago… Il lui avait envoyé des fleurs. Elles étaient magnifiques, pensa-t-elle, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop. Où allaient-elles les mettre ? Elle n'avait pas une quinzaine de table dans sa maison, si ? Hermione prit un premier bouquet qu'elle plaça à côté des deux bouquets d'Harry et Ron. Elle avait l'impression que les jolies roses et pivoines blanches jalousaient les roses rouges qui elles, resplendissaient. Elle mit ensuite un bouquet sur la table basse, un autre au-dessus de la cheminée, un dans la cuisine, un dans chaque chambre. Ca faisait déjà huit bouquets de placés. Elle en prendrait deux pour son bureau au ministère, donc dix. Il lui restait cinq bouquets à placer.

Drago… Incapable de trouver un juste milieu. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle reprit sa baguette et regarda à travers le judas avant de s'empresser de déverrouiller l'entrée.

-Harry ? fit-elle étonnée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ginny vient de me mettre à la porte.

-Quoi ? Mais… Entre !

Elle céda le passage à Harry qui entra avec un sac de voyage qu'elle lui prit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je… je… J'ai besoin de boire un truc, dit-il complètement amorphe.

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un truc fort.

Hermione ouvrit le bar en espérant que Drago n'était pas parti avec toutes les bouteilles d'alcool fort. Bingo, il lui resta un fond de whisky qu'elle servit à Harry. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et attendit qu'il vide son verre cul-sec.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Pourquoi Ginny t'as mis à la porte le soir de la St Valentin ?

Harry posa le verre sur la table basse et s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant. Comment expliquer tout ça à Hermione sans prendre le risque qu'elle le mette dehors, elle aussi ? Parce que lui raconter tout ça lui ferait comprendre qu'il lui avait ouvertement mentit à elle et Hermione détestait quand Harry lui mentait.

-C'est compliqué, dit-il simplement.

-Il paraît que je suis extrêmement intelligente, dit-elle. Dis-moi Harry.

Il prit un profonde inspiration et lui raconta sa dispute avec Ginny, lui révélant donc ce qui s'était passé avec Pansy. A la fin de son récit la réaction d'Hermione fut exactement celle qu'il imaginait.

-Je me souviens t'avoir demandé si tu étais parti avec elle et tu m'avais dit non.

-Je sais, dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

-Tu m'as menti.

-Je sais Hermione.

-Je veux savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Je veux savoir comment tu en es venu à partir avec elle à Brighton. Comment tu en es venu à avoir cette aventure avec Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux tout savoir, dans la limite du racontable.

-D'accord, dit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant cette semaine d'Août 2000 où tout avait basculé. *******

-C'était… c'était la nuit d'anniversaire de Ginny. Elle fêtait ses dix-neuf ans. Je m'étais un moment isolé dans la cuisine du Terrier et Pansy m'avait rejointe. On avait discuté, de moi, de mes sentiments pour Ginny, du fait qu'elle ne semblait pas affecté par notre séparation. Et puis… une chose entrainant une autre, la conversation allant, l'alcool aidant, on s'est embrassés. Une fois, deux fois. Puis nous sommes partis et… on a couché ensemble au Square.

-Je me souviens que tu avais disparu dans la soirée, se rappela Hermione.

-Le lendemain, Pansy m'a parlé de ses petites escapades l'été et m'a proposé de partir avec elle à Brighton pour que je m'aère l'esprit, loin de Londres, loin du Terrier, loin de Ginny. Je ne voulais pas dans un premier temps. Je ne voulais m'éloigner d'elle, mais je me suis finalement dit que j'en avais besoin. Que je devais me ressourcer, changer d'air. Alors je suis parti avec elle.

Hermione ne dit rien, attendant qu'il continue.

-Je pensais à Ginny, au début. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, si elle pensait à moi. Et puis… Je ne sais pas… Les choses sont devenues de plus en plus simples avec Pansy. C'était facile. C'était comme si on… comme si on sortait ensemble depuis longtemps. On était dans notre petite bulle et rien ne comptait à part ce qu'on vivait. Je ne me prenais plus la tête. Je me sentais… libre. Libre avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête qui était le retour à Londres qui nous ramènerait à la réalité.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'allongea sur le canapé. Hermione s'assit sur le tapis près de sa tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme si elle tentait de rassurer un petit garçon complètement perdu.

-Puis le dernier jour est arrivé. On s'est dit au revoir. Je suis rentré un jour avant elle.

-Je t'ai accueilli comme une furie.

-Tu l'admets enfin, dit-il alors qu'elle lui donnait une petite tape sur la tête. Et Ginny a voulu qu'on se remette ensemble et… et c'était ce que je voulais. C'était ce que j'attendais.

-Et les photos ?

-Pansy me les avait donné pour ne pas oublier ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai jamais oublié. Je ne pouvais pas oublier. *******

Hermione regarda Harry fermer les yeux à nouveau. Sans doute tentait-il d'effacer de sa mémoire ce qui venait de se passer ou de se remémorer un peu plus ce qu'il avait vécu avec Pansy.

-J'ai une question à te poser Harry, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

-Dis-moi.

-T'en es tombé amoureux ?

-Non ! répondit précipitamment Harry en se redressant. Non !

Harry continuait de secouer la tête de gauche à droite alors que le regard d'Hermione lui paraissait sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Hermione. J'aime Ginny. Je ne me serai jamais marié avec elle, ni n'aurais eu nos enfants. Jamais…

-Je ne te demande pas si tu es amoureux d'elle, mais si tu l'as été à ce moment-là.

Harry cligna des yeux sans répondre. Encore une question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre parce qu'il n'en avait pas la réponse, ou parce qu'il tentait d'enfouir la réponse.

-Non, dit-il simplement.

-D'accord. D'accord, je te crois, dit Hermione préférant ne pas insister.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Hermione ? Mon mariage… Mes enfants…

-Tu vas rester ici le temps qu'il faudra, lui dit-elle. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami, d'accord ? Ginny finira par comprendre que ça s'est passé à une époque où vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Enfin j'espère.

Harry voulait y croire, mais il savait que le fond du problème n'était pas vraiment ça. Il avait gardé les photos. Il les avait regardé plusieurs fois quand Ginny et les enfants n'étaient pas là. Il s'installait dans son bureau et feuilletait l'album où Pansy et lui étaient les personnages principaux d'une histoire qui avait pris fin il y a bien longtemps. Ils souriaient, semblaient heureux et s'embrassaient sur une photo sur deux. Ginny avait eu raison de lui balancer l'album à la figure. Sans doute était-elle en train de le brûler d'ailleurs. Harry sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Mais pour quoi au juste ?

-Merci Hermione, dit-il.

-Ne me remercie pas.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Les roses rouges ne viennent pas de moi, promis.

-Je sais, dit-elle en souriant. Elles viennent de Drago.

Harry se redressa étonné alors qu'Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents. Il regarda autour de lui en comptant tous les bouquets.

-Tout ça ? fit-il.

Elle acquiesça avec ce même sourire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. On s'est vu dans la journée, on a un peu parlé. Je lui ai dit que Stanley et moi c'était fini et… Enfin ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Elles sont jolies, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Je préfère les miennes, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules avant de se rallonger.

-Oh, ne sois pas jaloux, dit Hermione d'une voix maternelle. J'ai de la place pour plusieurs Valentins, tu sais.

-Il y a intérêt. Parce que moi j'étais là avant lui.

-Allez, viens mon Valentin brun. Je vais te préparer ton nouveau chez-toi temporaire.

 **000**

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà** pour cette St Valentin particulière mais pas terminée.

 **Drago** a enfin viré **Philomena**! (Faites péter le Champagnes les enfants !)

Vous avez une explication sur **ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Pansy**. **Ginny** l'a mis à la porte et il est parti se réfugier chez **Hermione**. Drago n'a pas pu s'en empêcher en offrant **15 bouquets de roses rouges** à Hermione.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : La St Valentin continue… Et oui, elle est vachement longue cette soirée.

 ***** Donc** , comme dit plus tôt **j'ai une petite surprise** pour vous. Cette petite surprise est en fait **un OS** qui retrace avec plus de précision **ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Pansy 17 ans plus tôt**. Ca s'appelle _**Un Break à Brighton**_ et vous pouvez dès à présent aller le lire afin que vous soyez plus éclairés sur cette histoire et n'ayez pas que le point de vu d'Harry. *******

Je vous dit donc **à tout à l'heure** si vous allez le lire et **à la semaine prochaine** pour ceux qui ne le liront pas.

 **Gouline971**


	31. L'Angoisse de Pansy

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Que de reviews, que de reviews pour le chapitre précédent !** J'en suis encore toute étonnée. Merci beaucoup aux reviewers toujours fidèles au poste et aux nouveau reviewers qui se sont manifestés. Je vous laisse maintenant avec la dernière partie de cette St Valentin loin d'être tranquille.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **REMINDER ! – REMINDER ! :** Pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas lu **la note d'auteur** du chapitre précédent, j'ai écrit un **OS** qui s'appelle _**Un Break à Brighton**_ et qui explique plus en détail ce qui s'est passé **entre Harry et Pansy !** Il pourrait sans doute répondre à quelques une de vos questions.

 _ **Maelle**_ : Ohlà ! Ne dis surtout pas à Drago qu'il est un Dieu. Il se sentirait pousser des ailes le pauvre ;p Merci pour la review et pour celle de l'OS aussi. C'est top si tu comprends mieux la situation.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui, oui, oui ! Drago a mis Philomena dehors ! Je ne dirais pas que ça commence mal pour Harry. Je dirais plutôt qu'il est un peu dans la merde là, en fait. Mais tu as sans doute bien fait de lire l'OS avant le chapitre. Ca pose un peu les bases, finalement. Tu verras plus tard pour ce qu'il en est de cette histoire de sentiment. Merci pour la reveiw !

 _ **Gwennaelle**_ : Merci pour la review ! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu l'OS mais si c'est fait, j'espère qu'il t'a également plu.

 _ **Aely**_ : Bienvenue sur ma fiction :) Et bien je pense qu'il va y avoir deux camps pour cette histoire. Le camp des personnes qui voudraient qu'Harry et Ginny se réconcilient et le camp qui voudrait qu'il finisse avec Pansy. Vous verrez bien comment ça se finira pour eux. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Betameche**_ : Oh mais vas-y, pose toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrai volontiers. En tout cas merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 31 : L'Angoisse de Pansy**_

Parfait était le mot auquel Pansy pensait depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de sa maison. Blaise avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour cette St Valentin, voulant rattraper la non-célébration de l'année précédente.

Il avait fait le dîner lui-même ou avait sans doute commandé chez un traiteur. Blaise savait cuisiner, même mieux qu'elle (conséquence de ne pas avoir d'elfes de maison à temps plein), mais ils étaient très loin d'être des cordons bleus.

Il avait tamisé le salon, dressé une table pour deux et avait laissé quelques pétales de roses trainer de ci, de là. Très romantique, comme il savait l'être de temps à autre.

-Bonne St Valentin, lui avait-il dit en l'embrassant.

-Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-En parti, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Pansy n'avait rien eu à faire excepté mettre les pieds sous la table. Le dîner avait été excellent et Pansy était maintenant certaine qu'un elfe était derrière tout ça, mais ne s'en plaignit pas.

-Je me sens un peu poisseuse, dit-elle alors qu'elle buvait sa coupe de champagne.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne me suis pas changée alors que toi tu es tout fringant. Quelle femme je fais, tu peux me le dire ? Moi qui aie l'habitude d'être toujours sur mon trente-et-un.

-Tu as eu une longue journée aujourd'hui avec les derniers préparatifs de l'événement à Pré-au-Lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est pas bien grave si tu te laisses un peu aller. Tu es toujours sublime à mes yeux, même en guenille.

-Eh ! fit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je ne m'habille pas en guenille, moi ! Espèce de goujat !

-Goujat oui, mais ton goujat à toi.

Blaise embrassa Pansy en la basculant sur le canapé, manquant de faire renverser sa coupe de champagne.

-Tu sais ce qui serait chouette ? dit-il en s'attardant sur son cou.

-Dis-moi ?

-De prendre un bain rien que tous les deux. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas, fait ça, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Prendre un bon bain chaud.

-C'est vrai. On prend beaucoup de douches qui dérapent, mais pas de bain.

-Et bien ce soir on va prendre un bain qui dérape. Je vais faire couler l'eau.

Blaise lui donna un dernier baiser, lança un sort pour débarrasser la table et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour préparer un bon bain chaud. Pansy le suivit de près et commença à se déshabiller sous ses yeux, pressée de plonger dans cette baignoire qui l'appelait et dans lequel elle se ferait bichonner par Blaise.

Mais leurs projets s'interrompirent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de chez-eux. Blaise et Pansy se regardèrent intrigués, se demandant qui pouvait bien frapper chez-eux le soir de la St Valentin. Leur premier réflexe fut de penser à Drago.

On frappa une seconde fois de manière beaucoup plus nerveuse et agressive. Si c'était Drago, quelque chose de grave venait sans doute de se produire. Pansy se rhabilla et sortit de la salle de bain à la suite de Blaise qui ouvrit la porte.

Dire qu'il était surpris de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui était un euphémisme.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Où est ta femme ? dit-elle sèchement.

-Pansy ? Mais…

-Ah ! Elle est là ! fit-elle en s'engouffrant dans le salon pour voir Pansy aux pieds des escaliers.

-Ginny ? fit-elle surprise et inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Espèce de sale petite garce !

Un sort jaillit d'un seul coup de la baguette de Ginny pour partir en direction de Pansy qui l'esquiva de justesse.

-Oh, mais ça va pas ou quoi ? intervint Blaise en se mettant entre les deux femmes. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez-toi ? Et où est Potter ?

-Harry ? fit-elle en regardant Blaise. Je l'ai foutu à la porte ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ta femme a couché à mon mari !

-Quoi ? firent Blaise et Pansy en même temps.

-Oh ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai, Pansy ! Tu as couché avec lui ! A Brighton, tu te rappelles ? Juste après mon anniversaire ! Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec mon mari sans aucun scrupule !

Pansy était immobile derrière Blaise. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite et elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu être au courant de ça ? Pourquoi Harry avait-il déterré cette histoire qui datait de leur jeunesse ? Toute cette histoire ne devait rester qu'entre eux. Un souvenir qu'ils partageaient et que personne d'autre ne devait découvrir, même si elle en avait parlé à Blaise, son mari.

-Attends, tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu as ruiné ta St Valentin et la notre pour une histoire de coucherie qui date d'il y a plus de quinze et qui s'est passé à une époque où nous étions tous célibataires ?

Le visage de Ginny passa de la colère à la stupéfaction en même temps que son regard glissa de Pansy vers Blaise.

-Tu savais ? lui dit-elle.

-Evidemment que je le savais, rétorqua Blaise. Pansy est ma femme, et dans un couple il y a certaines choses qui doivent être dites. Une question de confiance, tu vois. Ce que Potter ne semble pas avoir pour toi, reprit-il avec dédain.

-Blaise..., fit Pansy derrière lui. Ecoute Ginny je… C'était il y a des année et… ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

-Sept jours et sept nuits où tu as été ravie d'être sa petite-amie ! cracha Ginny.

Le sang de Pansy se glaça. La lettre ! Il avait gardé la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée avec les photos. Elle était persuadée qu'il s'en était débarrassé.

-Ca ne voulait rien dire, Ginny. Ca ne signifiait rien.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? C'est peut-être ton cas, mais ce n'est pas le sien !

Ginny lui colla l'album entre les mains que Pansy n'osa pas ouvrir de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

-C'est l'album de votre petit séjour qui ne signifiait rien ! Je l'ai trouvé dans ses affaires ! Pour quelque chose qui voulait rien dire, vous sembliez bien complices tous les deux ! Tu devrais jeter un œil Blaise, c'est super intéressant. Surtout la dernière page, répliqua Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

Pansy ouvrit enfin l'album par la fin et tomba sur son second mot. Il avait également gardé celui-là. Son cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois. Il avait gardé tout ça, lui aussi…

-Tu as osé lui demander de te rejoindre à New-York alors qu'il était avec moi !

-New-York ? répéta Blaise en regardant Pansy en biais.

-On n'était pas encore ensemble, lui dit immédiatement Pansy. Et il n'est pas venu à New-York, Ginny.

-Ca m'est égale ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous-deux et qu'il a beau me dire qu'il m'aime, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il a couché avec toi et que ce n'est pas un hasard s'il a gardé cet album ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fais Pansy ! Jamais !

-Ca y est, t'as fini de t'en prendre à ma femme, comme ça ? s'énerva Blaise. Tu es contente de toi ? Non satisfaite d'avoir ruiné ta soirée avec ton mari, tu ruines la nôtre ? Tu ne pouvais pas garder ça pour toi ? Gérer ça seule avec Potter ? Il fallait que tu tapes ton scandale ici ?

-Blaise, calme-toi, fit Pansy.

-Non ! rétorqua-t-il en s'avança vers Ginny qui reculait. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que tu ais découvert une histoire où il y a prescription, hein ? Ce n'est pas notre problème à Pansy et à moi !

-Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne te fait rien de savoir que ta femme a couché avec mon mari.

-Tu sais quoi ? répondit-il à la place. Je vais faire exactement ce que tu as fait à Potter. Je vais te foutre à la porte !

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un iota, regardant Pansy qui était toujours en retrait et encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Dehors, Weasley ! répéta Blaise.

Ginny ne prononça pas un mot de plus et quitta la maison des Zabini. Blaise ferma la porte à double tour et soupira contre celle-ci avant de regarder Pansy, toujours à la même place, près des escaliers. Il traversa le salon pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Chérie, ça va ? lui demanda-t-il plus calme.

-Oui. Je suis un peu sonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, répondit-elle.

-Moi non plus, je dois dire. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui va ruiner notre soirée, pas vrai ?

Le regard que lui adressa Pansy lui fit comprendre que quelque chose avait bien été ruiné.

-Je suis fatiguée, lui dit-elle. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Pansy lui tourna le dos sans un regard et s'enferma dans leur chambre. Blaise lâcha un profond soupir en s'asseyant dans les escaliers. Pansy n'avait pas une fois lâché l'album photo, songea-t-il.

 _« Tu devrais jeter un œil Blaise, c'est super intéressant. »_

Elle ne lui avait pas une fois laissé voir les photos qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Quel genre de photo pouvait-il bien y avoir ? Pansy ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils avaient pris des photos de leur passade à Brighton. Parce que oui, ça n'avait été qu'une passade. Une passade qui datait de dix-sept ans.

 _« -Tu as osé lui demander de te rejoindre à New-York alors qu'il était avec moi ! »_

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble, juste après son retour de New-York, il s'en souvenait. Blaise avait enfin osé se lancer en lui avouant les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Pansy lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça avant de lui donner une réponse. Parce qu'ils étaient amis, se connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'elle avait peur de ruiner la relation qu'ils avaient déjà. Elle avait ensuite disparu pendant une semaine, comme l'année précédente, puis était revenue et s'était jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés.

 _« Il ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux »_

Blaise tourna la tête et vit la lumière allumée qui était sous l'espace entre la porte et le sol. Il fut soudainement pris d'une angoisse.

 **000**

La première chose qu'Hermione vit en se réveillant le lendemain matin fut un magnifique bouquet de rose rouge sur sa coiffeuse à travers le miroir. La vue de ce bouquet lui rappela qu'il y en avait quatorze autres un peu partout dans la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y repensant. Drago… Elle l'imaginait entrer chez un fleuriste et commander une quinzaine de bouquet de roses rouges pour la même adresse. Les fleuristes avaient sûrement dû halluciner.

Hermione sortit du lit et s'approcha de sa coiffeuse. Elle prit une des roses et l'observa à la lumière. Elle était vraiment magnifique. C'était comme cela qu'il fallait admirer une fleur et non en y plongeant son nez dedans pour en sentir l'odeur. C'était la fleur elle-même qui décidait si elle voulait qu'on la sente ou non. Pas besoin de l'importuner avec deux grosses narines. C'était l'avis d'Hermione.

Harry débarqua dans sa cuisine une bonne heure après son réveil. Il était déjà prêt, mais avait les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes, les cheveux dans un état pas possible et surtout une chemise mal boutonnée.

-Tu as dormi tout habillé ? lui demanda Hermione ne lui versant un peu de café.

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en baillant.

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, avoua-t-il.

-Tu devrais rester à la maison pour te reposer alors. Tu ne peux pas aller travailler.

-Hermione, je ne vais pas prendre une journée à chaque fois que je suis fatigué. Ca va me porter préjudice à force. Je ne peux pas toujours me faire remplacer par Ron. Surtout qu'il ne va pas hésiter à me massacrer quand il sera au courant.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione en lui donnant un petit muffin. Ron ne va pas t'arracher la tête parce que tu as eu une très courte histoire avec Pansy il y a plus de quinze ans et à une époque où tu n'étais plus avec Ginny.

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose lui enserrait le cœur lorsqu'Hermione parla de ce qu'il avait vécu comme étant une « très courte histoire ». C'était vrai, ça avait été court. Très court. _Trop court ?_ lui chuchota sa conscience se moquant de lui avant de secouer sa tête de gauche à droite sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison ? demanda-t-elle en remettant un autre muffin à côté de lui.

-Voudrais-tu me séquestrer, Hermione ? Me garder pour toi toute seule et me gaver comme une oie ? plaisanta Harry.

Hermione acquiesça comme une petite fille prise en faute, ce qui détendit un peu Harry. Il prit un des muffins qu'il habilla généreusement de confiture à la pêche.

-Je te ferai la cuisine ce soir, déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour te remercier de m'héberger. Après tout je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Il se peut que je finisse par devenir ton colocataire.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé à la porte. Et puis Ginny va bientôt te demander de rentrer, j'en suis persuadée.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis. Bon, on ne va pas tarder à y aller. Il va falloir que tu t'arranges un peu. Oh et je vais avoir besoin de ta force, aussi.

-Ma force ? demanda Harry en la voyant monter les escaliers. Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas voir, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **000**

De la force, tu parles ! Un larbin, oui ! Harry n'arrêtait pas de marmonner depuis qu'Hermione et lui avaient quitté la maison. Hermione avait décidé d'emmener trois bouquets de roses à son bureau et ne voulant pas les abimer, elle avait demandé à Harry et à ses gros bras de prendre deux des bouquets. Voilà donc pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux en train de longer les couloirs cacher par des nuages rouges.

-Franchement on aurait pu les rétrécir, répéta Harry pour la énième fois.

-Ca les aurait abimé, répondit Hermione.

-Parce que transplaner avec ne les a pas abimé peut-être ?

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher forçant Harry à lui rentrer dedans avec les deux bouquets.

-Il ne fallait pas dire oui, si tu ne voulais pas m'aider.

-Tu m'aurais tiré les oreilles si j'avais dit non.

-Bien sûr que non, soupira Hermione.

Hermione reprit sa route. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil toutes les femmes travaillant au ministère chuchoter sur son passage et pour une fois, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Alors qu'on la prenait tellement en pitié en temps normal, elle était à présent persuadée qu'elles se demandaient de qui pouvaient bien provenir ces magnifiques bouquets.

-Jolis bouquets.

Hermione s'immobilisa juste devant sa porte en reconnaissant la voix de Stanley. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait le regard baissé et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise et ce n'était pas étonnant. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'il l'ignorait en ne répondant pas à ses missives et à ses questions concernant le travail.

-Merci, répondit Hermione en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-Elles sont de vous ? osa-t-il demandé à Harry.

-Non. Les miennes étaient blanches, répondit-il en entrant dans le bureau d'Hermione pour y déposer les bouquets. Je vais te laisser, Hermione. Je suis déjà en retard.

-D'accord. Merci. On déjeune ensemble si tu veux. Midi trente, ça te va ?

-D'accord. A plus tard, dit-il en lui faisant la bise. Il sentit Hermione le retenir. Ca va aller, reprit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il salua Stanley et quitta le Département de la Justice. Hermione se trouvait maintenant seule avec Stanley.

-Tu as dû passer une bonne St Valentin, dit-il en voyant les bouquets qu'elle tentait de ranger correctement.

-Aussi bien qu'on puisse la passer lorsqu'on est célibataire à cette fête.

-Oh… Je pensais que… Enfin vu les bouquets…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

-Je… je voulais te proposer de déjeuner avec moi, en fait. Pour… pour m'excuser de… tu sais… Mais comme tu déjeunes avec ton ami. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Stanley…

Ce dernier s'arrêta dans son geste et se retourna pour voir Hermione s'avancer vers lui. L'espace d'un instant il crut que la scène de l'année précédent se reproduirait. Qu'Hermione sauterait presque dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Déjeuner avec toi ne me dérangerait pas mais il faut que tu saches que ça ne sera que pour parler du travail. Rien d'autre. Mes sentiments pour toi sont bien différents de ceux que tu éprouves pour moi. Je suis désolée.

Stanley accusa le coup, acquiesçant et quittant le bureau en silence.

 **000**

-Je devrais peut-être aller la voir au lieu d'attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Ron. Je l'ai vu au Terrier ce matin et elle était dans tous ses états. Elle a même effrayée Ninon.

-Ninon…, souffla Harry craignant ce que sa fille avait bien pu entendre son sujet.

Contrairement à ce qu'Harry pensait, Ron n'avait pas débarqué au Ministère pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage. Non, il lui avait dit la même chose qu'Hermione : de ne pas s'en faire et que ça finirait par s'arranger. Ginny retrouverait la raison.

-Ce qui compte c'est que ça reste entre nous, dit Hermione. Il ne faut pas que ça s'ébruite, que Blaise et Pansy sachent.

-Trop tard, grimaça Ron.

Il leur raconta ce que Ginny avait fait la veille et il vit le visage de ses deux amis se décomposer. Harry avait senti son cœur s'emballer beaucoup trop vite. Pansy lui avait peut-être dit que Blaise savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais avait-il été au courant des lettres ? Avait-il vu les photos ? Ginny avait été si remontée, si en colère, blessée et déçue que sa scène avait dû frôler le mélodrame.

Il se demanda ensuite comment allait Pansy. Est-ce qu'elle avait, comme lui, refait le fil de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à Brighton en en modifiant quelques détails, l'empêchant de dormir ? Avait-elle eu elle aussi, ce fameux _« Et si ? »_ qu'il se trainait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté cette ville ? Avait-elle… simplement pensé à lui ?

Des claques ! Harry avait envie de se donner des claques ! Comment pouvait-il penser à ça alors que sa femme l'avait mis à la porte ! _Ressaisie-toi mon vieux ! Ca ne va vraiment plus !_

 _-_ Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui ! fit-il en se levant brusquement. On devrait retourner au travail.

-Allez-y les garçons. J'ai un truc à faire avant.

Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Hermione.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serai très vite de retour.

Hermione leur ébouriffa les cheveux et quitta le restaurant.

Elle avait longtemps tergiversé entre la veille et aujourd'hui, changeant d'avis environ toutes les cinq minutes avant de prendre une décision définitive. Elle irait voir Drago. Elle voulait voir Drago. Elle avait eu une irrésistible envie de le voir lorsqu'elle avait vu les roses envahissant son salon. Elle aurait même pu transplaner dans l'instant, mais ça aurait été une mauvaise idée, tout d'abord parce qu'Harry se serait retrouvé devant porte close et surtout parce qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvé Drago avec grosse vieille goule puante qu'elle avait envie de noyer.

La secrétaire de Drago crut à une hallucination en voyant Hermione s'avancer vers elle. Elle n'était pas venue dans l'entreprise depuis au moins deux ans.

-Bonjour, est-ce que Drago est là ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Mr Malefoy ? Euh… Oui bien sûr. Mais il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

-Oh, je vois. Vous pouvez… ? Non vous ne pouvez pas. Il est dans son bureau ?

-Oui mais… Mrs Malefoy, je vais me faire virer si vous entrez ! lui dit la secrétaire en voyant Hermione s'éloigner.

-Je me porterai garante pour vous, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le bureau de Drago. Mais si vous m'appelez une nouvelle fois Mrs Malefoy, là je ferai en sorte qu'il vous vire.

La secrétaire blêmit et s'assit d'un coup.

-Je plaisante, dit-elle.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte. Elle entendit la voix trainante et lassée de Drago l'inviter à entrer. Hermione fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et le trouva assis à son bureau, la tête baissée dans un dossier avec une plume qui grattait frénétiquement le parchemin. Hermione s'était souvent demandé, lorsqu'elle le trouvait dans cette position, s'il travaillait vraiment ou faisait semblant lorsqu'elle venait lui rendre visite au temps de leur mariage. Ses interrogations s'en allaient rapidement lorsque Drago lui adressait un regard rayonnant en fonçant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Bonjour.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en entendant la douce voix d'Hermione, levant brusquement la tête, puis se levant, faisant grincer le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.

-Bonjour, dit-il.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-elle gênée.

-C'est que… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Enfin je veux dire… Il y a un problème ? C'est Helena ?

-Non. Je… je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je… je voulais simplement te remercier pour… pour les bouquets de roses…

-De rien, répondit Drago en passant sa main dans les cheveux. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait peur en entrant dans la maison comme un voleur.

-J'ai senti la présence de quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi.

-C'était le but. Ils te plaisent au moins ?

-Oui. Ils sont magnifiques. Même si j'en apprécie le nombre, je trouve que tu m'en as offert beaucoup.

Drago se gratta la nuque nerveusement cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait quitté son bureau la veille au soir et était passé devant un fleuriste. Il était entré et avait demandé à la fleuriste qui lui avait sourit de préparer quinze bouquets d'une douzaine de roses rouges. Le sourire de la fleuriste s'était crispé. Elle avait tenté de rectifier, pensant que Drago voulait un bouquet de quinze roses mais il avait insisté. Il voulait quinze bouquets, pas un moins, pas un plus. Un bouquet pour chaque année passé avec Hermione avant leur divorce. Quinze ans.

-J'espère que tu as offert autant si ce n'est plus de bouquets à… à ta petite-amie parce que ça serait très vexant pour elle.

-Il n'y a plus de petite-amie, répondit simplement Drago en la fixant.

Hermione aurait voulu que son cœur arrête de faire la danse de la joie et de hurler « Il n'est plus avec ! Il n'est plus avec ! », mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle était trop heureuse que ce soit enfin terminé entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle a dit quelque chose qui ne m'a pas plu et j'ai dû la mettre le dehors de force.

-Oh. Je… je suis…

-Désolée ? termina Drago avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Non, pas désolée le moins du monde. Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais elle t'a quand même gâché ta St Valentin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas il était bien meilleur que celui de l'année dernière.

Et c'était la vérité. Drago s'était peut-être retrouvé seul comme à son habitude, mais c'était la première fois depuis il ne savait quand qu'il s'était senti aussi léger. Hermione célibataire, lui célibataire… Ils n'étaient peut-être pas ensemble, mais il valait mieux ça que de la savoir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne supportait pas.

-Dis-donc Drago… Oh ! Oh… Hermione Granger… Toi ici… Pourquoi ?

-Discuter, répondit-elle sans lâcher Drago du regard.

Blaise les regarda alternativement et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Je vois tu es au courant pour sa rupture avec Philomena. Elle vient à point nommé, n'est-ce pas ? A mon avis ce n'est pas un hasard si Drago est célibataire après avoir appris que tu l'étais, répliqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Drago lui lança un regard mauvais alors qu'Hermione baissa le regard en se disant qu'il avait raison. Se rupture venait le lendemain de son annonce de sa rupture avec Stanley.

-Ah ! Tiens, j'y pense ! C'est bien que tu sois là Granger ! Il est où Potter ?

-Chez-moi… soupira-t-elle.

-Et bien qu'il s'en aille et retourne chez-lui. Tu sais que sa tarée de femme a foutu la merde chez-moi parce qu'il a couché avec Pansy il y a dix-sept ans ?

-Attends, quoi ? fit Drago en se retournant vers Hermione. Il a… ils ont…. Sérieusement ?

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione.

-A Brighton ?

-C'est ça.

-Donc tu ne délirais pas alors, dit-il en faisant allusion aux suspicions d'Hermione des années auparavant.

-Non Drago. Je ne délirai pas. Je te l'avais dit qu'ils étaient partis ensemble, mais comme d'habitude tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

-Mais ça semblait invraisemblable ! Irréaliste ! Je veux dire… Potter et Pansy ! Ils ne se parlaient jamais !

-Peut-être. Mais au moins comme ça, tu apprendras que j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle avec aplombs.

-Tu n'as pas toujours raison, répliqua Drago.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Eh ! fit Blaise en interrompant leur querelle totalement idiote. On s'en tape de savoir qui a raison ou tort ! Les faits sont là et il y a intérêt à ce que Potter retourne chez-lui le plus vite possible pour calmer sa femme ! Parce que Pansy a failli se prendre un sort en pleine figure !

Blaise leur tourna le dos et quitta le bureau.

-Il n'était pas venu te dire quelque chose à la base ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

-Il reviendra plus tard.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Drago fixait Hermione qui se sentait à présent assez mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici mais n'avait pas envie de quitter son bureau pour retourner dans le sien. Elle voulait… elle voulait faire un pas en avant pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle le désirait. Et puis c'était simple à faire alors pourquoi hésiter ?

 _La peur de te faire rejeter, tiens ! – Ne sois pas stupide, il t'a envoyé quinze bouquets de roses rouges ! Rouges ! Symbole d'amour et de passion ! Il ne te repoussera pas si tu l'embrasses ! Fais-le ! – Non, ne fais pas ça ! C'est trop tôt !_

Telles étaient les pensées d'Hermione et celles de Drago n'en menaient pas large. Il ne se voyait pas seulement l'embrasser. Il la vit fermer les yeux et révéler la tête d'un air déterminé.

-J'ai toujours raison, dit-elle avant de sourire.

-D'accord, tu as toujours raison, se résigna-t-il en souriant également. En attendant, quand tu pensais attendre un garçon on a eu Helena et quand tu pensais attendre une fille on a eu Callum. Mais à part ça, tu as toujours raison.

-C'étaient les hormones, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-L'excuse.

Ils rirent ensemble pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Je… je vais retourner au travail, dit-elle en perdant son sourire.

-D'accord.

-Encore merci pour les bouquets.

-De rien.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard, retourna sur ses pas pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et quitta le bureau. Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce sans rien faire. Un baiser. Elle lui avait donné un baiser. Bon c'était sur la joue mais c'était mieux que rien. Même beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire un silence radio. Non, elle était venue le voir. Son cœur s'emballa en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, croyant qu'Hermione se trouvait derrière celle-ci. C'était Blaise.

Tu l'as embrassé ?

-Non.

-Elle t'a embrassé ?

-Non, dit-il après avoir hésité.

-Triples idiots que vous êtes !

-Idiot toi-même !

 **000**

-Cassie, tu peux me lire ça ? J'ai peur de mal comprendre, lui demanda Sam pendant le déjeuner.

Cassie prit la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains et commença à la lire. Sa réaction fit comprendre à Sam qu'il n'avait pas mal lu. Il croisa le regard de son frère à la table des Serdaigle et lui fit signe de venir. Le visage fermé et sérieux de son grand-frère l'inquiéta quelque peu et l'angoissa carrément lorsqu'il fit le même signa à Victoria qui était à la table des Serpentard. Helena et Ciaran les suivaient.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Eliott.

-Ninon a envoyé une lettre, répondit Sam d'une voix sombre.

-Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? demanda Victoria.

-Elle y écrit que maman a mis papa à la porte parce qu'il l'aurait trompé à avec ta mère.

-Quoi ?! dit la petite troupe.

Eliott arracha presque la lettre des mains de Cassie et en lut le contenu avec Victoria à côté de lui.

-C'est faux ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas possible ! Papa n'a pas pu faire ça !

-Et maman non plus, ajouta-t-il Victoria de plus en plus paniquée. Elle… elle a peut-être mal compris, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais nos parents, n'ont pas pu faire ça ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais fait ça à mon père !

-Alors pourquoi tante Ginny a mis oncle Harry à la porte ? demanda Niels.

-Ma mère n'a pas trompé mon père, c'est clair ! insista Victoria. Et puis zut !

Elle quitta la table grande salle en courant, suivit d'Helena.

-Où-est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ecrire une lettre à mon père ! Il me dira ce qui s'est vraiment passé ! Je suis sûre que Ninon a mal compris !

Dans la grande salle, Sam et Eliott eurent la même idée. Ils devaient écrire à leur père.

 **000**

Pansy avait quitté la maison bien avant Blaise, préférant le laisser dormir. Ce qui s'était passé la veille ne semblait pas l'avoir tant perturbé, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle comprenait finalement pourquoi Harry n'avait rien dit à Ginny. Elle avait un tempérament de feu qui la faisait démarrer au quart de tour et si Pansy n'avait pas eu assez de réflexe, elle se serait sans doute retrouvée avec le crâne fendu en deux à cause de son fichu caractère.

Pansy n'avait pas quitté l'album photo des mains de toute la nuit, le tenant fermement sous son oreiller, comme si elle avait peur que Blaise y jette un œil. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il aurait voulu y jeter un œil. Il n'avait jamais vu le visage de Pansy ni les gestes d'Harry envers elle lors de ce voyage. Il savait simplement ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire et c'était amplement suffisant. Pansy avait soigneusement caché son propre album afin qu'il ne le trouve pas. D'abord au grenier, puis à la banque avant de l'en retirer et le ranger dans un coffre sur son lieu de travail, là où elle avait l'intention de mettre l'album d'Harry.

Mais avant ça, elle se permit ce qu'elle appela mentalement « un moment d'égarement ». Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil de bureau, ouvrit l'album d'Harry et regarda toutes les photos. Il les avait soigneusement collés, mettant deux à trois photos par page comme elle l'avait fait. Pansy sourit et en voyant une photo d'eux où ils s'embrassaient avant de tirer la langue à l'objectif qu'Harry tenait avant de partir en fou rire. Ses yeux restèrent fixer sur cette photo. Elle sentait son cœur louper un battement à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle aurait voulu lui demander d'arrêter, mais ce dernier avait décidé de le narguer et de continuer son petit manège. Pansy caressa la photo du bout des doigts. _« Le plus beau séjour de ma vie. »_

-Pansy ?

Pansy sursauta et referma l'album d'un coup avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Désolé, reprit Théo en s'installant près d'elle. Alors ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

-Ginny a mis Harry à la porte, répondit-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

-Ah ouais ? fit-il surpris. Mais… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mais Théo n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse de Pansy. Ses yeux soudainement larmoyants lui fit immédiatement comprendre pourquoi.

-Oh…, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Elle sait.

-Elle sait, répéta-t-elle.

Elle lui raconta ensuite ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille tout en observant la réaction de son ami, qui ne faisait que l'écouter attentivement.

-Bon, ce qui compte pour toi, c'est que Blaise soit au courant depuis longtemps. Que Ginny mette Potter à la porte n'est pas ton problème, Pansy. Il y a prescription, c'est son problème. Et elle n'est pas stupide, elle va forcément lui pardonner, quoi qu'il n'y a pas de quoi pardonner puisqu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Ca finira par s'arranger, il ne faut pas s'en faire.

Théo lui disait exactement ce que sa conscience avait tenté de lui faire entrer dans le crâne. Ca finirait par s'arranger, Harry retournerait chez-lui très bientôt. Il le fallait. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait cette scène où Harry retournait chez-lui, accueilli par une Ginny l'embrassant amoureusement, une petite part d'elle avait mal et ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Ginny. Simplement parce qu'elle l'imaginait elle, sa femme, l'embrasser lui, Harry. Elle détestait cette part d'elle. Cette Pansy de vingt ans.

Théo la vit fermer les yeux pour tenter de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis qu'elle s'était couchée. Ce dernier ne comprit pas sa réaction.

-Pansy qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu n'as pas à te mettre dans ses états pour ça. Ce n'est pas dramatique. C'est bien moins grave que ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et Drago, tu sais.

-Il faut qu'il retourne chez-lui, dit-elle toujours en pleurant. Il le faut absolument.

-Bien sûr. Pour leur famille ce serait préférable. Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu pleures.

-Je… pleure parce que… Parce que si Harry ne rentre pas chez-lui je… je…. Je risque de faire une connerie, Théo.

-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il. De quelle connerie tu parles ?

-J'ai failli l'embrasser au nouvel an, lui avoua-t-elle. J'ai voulu l'embrasser.

Et là Théo comprit immédiatement.

-Attends… tu ne veux pas dire que… tu n'es quand même pas… Tu l'aimes encore ? Tu… tu es toujours amoureuse de Potter ?

-Tu es quoi ?

Pansy et Théo tournèrent la tête vers Daphné enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui, à l'annonce de Théo, avait laissé son sac tomber au sol.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Pansy.

Mais Pansy n'eut pas la force de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qui s'était passé. Elle laissa Théo s'en charger. Daphné les regardait alternativement avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pansy n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Théo avait dit ce qu'elle craignait le plus depuis le nouvel an. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry. Toujours. Depuis toutes ces années. Dix-sept ans. Elle le savait, l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle, mais avait tenté d'enfouir ses sentiments lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Blaise jusqu'à croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus du tout. Mais le nouvel an lui avait prouvé que ses sentiments étaient encore là. Ces sentiments qui étaient arrivés comme une gifle en pleine figure. Elle aimait un autre homme que son mari. Un homme qui plus est marié à une de ses amies, si Ginny la considérait toujours ainsi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? lui demanda Daphné. Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Théo et pas à moi ?

-Pansy ne m'a rien dit. J'ai deviné, répondit-il.

-Je… Il l'aimait, répondit Pansy toujours en pleurant. On… on s'était dit que ça ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine et… ils se sont tout de suite remis ensemble et… Qu'est-ce qui ça aurait changé de toute façon ?

-Mais tout ma Pansy ! Tout !

Daphné s'approcha de Pansy et demanda à Théo de se décaler un peu. Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya les grosses larmes de Pansy.

-Pansy, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Je t'aime plus que ma propre sœur. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais amoureuse d'Harry, j'aurais tout fait, tu m'entends, tout fait pour qu'il la quitte et fasses sa vie avec toi !

-Ne dis pas ça Daphné. Potter a toujours été amoureux de Ginny, dit Théo.

-Alors là, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en rien à carrer ! dit-elle avec véhémence. Je trouvais déjà abject la manière dont Ginny avait traité Harry à l'époque et je le pense toujours. J'ai toujours pensé que Ginny ne méritait pas l'amour qu'Harry lui portait. Et maintenant que je sais ce que Pansy a vécu avec lui et ce qu'elle ressent pour lui encore aujourd'hui, ça me dégoûte encore plus !

-Oui mais Blaise dans tout ça ? fit Théo. Tu y as pensé ?

Daphné pâlit légèrement. Elle avait oublié Blaise.

-Il ne doit pas savoir, dit Pansy soudainement paniquée. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Blaise est mon mari et je l'aime.

Daphné et Théo se regardèrent très inquiets par ce qu'ils comprirent en regardant Pansy. Elle disait la vérité. Elle aimait Blaise et était amoureuse d'Harry. Elle était amoureuse de deux hommes depuis presque dix-sept ans.

 **000**

* * *

 **Tadam !**

Pendant que ça se calme du côté d'Hermione et de Drago, ça se complique du côté d'Harry et Ginny et est légèrement instable du côté de Pansy et Blaise.

 **Ginny** a débarqué chez **les Zabini. Hermione** a remercié **Drago. Stanley** réapparait une fraction de seconde pour repartir aussi sec. **Pansy** est en plein désarroi et **les enfants** paniquent de leur côté.

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Croyez-vous que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre Harry et Ginny ou que ça ne fera qu'empirer ?

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :** Il y aura des menaces, une révélation, un moment d'égarement, un caprice et un « personnage » qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	32. Pourcentage de l'Amour

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ! Alors je suis un peu à l'ouest mais apparemment, il y a des zones qui sont en vacances. La A et la B, je crois. Je vais donc souhaiter de bonnes vacances aux personnes qui le sont. Vous en avez de la chance dit-donc.

Allez, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 32.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Elisendre**_ : Alors j'ai vraiment fait en sorte que l'histoire ne dévie pas de l'intrigue principale. C'est une sous-intrigue pour relancer l'histoire mais le Harry/Pansy ne va pas supplanter le Drago/Hermione. J'essaie vraiment de faire attention à ça. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Gwennaelle**_ : Merci pour la review ! C'est super si le OS t'a plu. C'est génial.

 _ **Lyly**_ : Ahaha ! Ca c'est bien si tu ne sais pas encore quel dénouement tu veux de cette sous-intrigue. C'est le but. Complexité de la vie :) Merci pour la reveiw !

 _ **Cecile**_ : J'adore tes reviews parce tu tentes toujours de deviner ce qui va se passer pour la suite Alors, alors, la menace concernent l'un des deux personnages seulement, pour les révélations, tu n'as pas le bon duo mais tu as cité les deux bons personnages. Pour le moment d'égarement, tu verras bien, le caprice ne concerne pas les enfants et le personnage n'est pas la goule puante non plus. Mais tu découvriras tout dans le chapitre ! Merci pour la reveiw !

 _ **Betameche**_ : Merci pour la review !

 _ **Cici**_ : Ahah ! Tu verras bien ce qui se passera pour la suite !

 _ **Naoem**_ : Tu as compris la complexité de la situation. Ca ne concerne pas que Pansy et Harry. Comme l'a dit Pansy, Ginny a un tempérament de feu. Elle démarre au quart de tour ce qui peut lui porter préjudice. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Syanile**_ : Blaise prendra toujours la défense des personnes qu'il aime. Pansy et Victoria les premières. Justement, Drago et Hermione ont déjà eu un sursaut de passion une semaine avant de signer les papiers du divorce et ça ne les a pas réussi du tout. Pas sûr que ça change… Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32 : Pourcentage de l'Amour**_

Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait que ça cesse. Pansy n'était plus la même depuis une semaine. Depuis que Ginny avait débarqué chez-eux. Elle avait beau lui dire que tout allait bien, sourire et rire aux blagues qu'il sortait, Pansy n'était plus la même. Elle semblait comme éteinte et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait pensé que ça finirait par s'arranger, mais la lettre alarmée et alarmante de sa fille lui fit comprendre, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras ballants. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, devant l'immeuble de la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée et ça l'angoissait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Ginny en le voyant en face d'elle.

-Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il en s'asseyant sans y avoir été invité.

-Je ne crois pas, non, dit-elle en reprenant son écriture.

-D'accord, alors tu vas m'écouter.

La plume quitta la main de Ginny pour atterrir dans celle de Blaise.

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? dit-elle le visage fermé.

-Parce qu'il en va de la santé de nos deux familles.

-Les problèmes que tu as avec Pansy ne me regardent pas. Je dirai même que je m'en contrefiche.

-Ca j'en doute vois-tu. Tu ne t'en fiches pas étant donné que c'est à cause de toi que nous sommes dans une situation critique.

-Quelle situation critique ? dit Ginny en haussant le ton. _Je_ suis dans une situation critique ! Toi tu n'as rien. Tu savais ce qui s'était passé entre eux, pas moi !

-C'est vrai, tu ne savais. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression qu'avoir mis Potter à la porte était une réaction légèrement excessive ?

-Il a couché avec Pansy !

-A une époque où nous étions tous célibataires !

-Il m'a menti ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-Parce que tu ne lui as pas menti peut-être ?

Blaise vit la colère s'envoler du visage de Ginny pour faire place à de l'incompréhension. Il avait à présent toute son attention.

-Je ne lui ai jamais menti, dit-elle froidement.

-Ah oui ? Et cette histoire de break, alors ? Hein ? Ce break que tu as décidé d'instaurer entre vous pour soi-disant prendre du recul sur ta relation avec lui. Ce n'était pas le plus gros mensonge que tu ne lui aies jamais sorti, peut-être ?

Ginny se figea, comme pétrifiée par le basilic. Elle avait les mains à plat sur la table tout en soutenant le regard de Blaise alors que son corps soudainement était pris de tremblements.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'ne voix éteinte. Ce break était nécessaire pour nous.

-Pour vous ? répéta Blaise en riant froidement. Ne me fait pas rire. Ce break était plutôt nécessaire pour toi, mais pas pour lui. Pas pour Potter. Tu veux que je te dise Ginny Weasley, tu ne t'es pas séparée de Potter pour prendre du recul, non. Tu voulais tout simplement voir ce que ça faisait de coucher avec un autre mec ! Un autre ? Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, d'autres mecs !

 **-** C'est faux ! répondit Ginny en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. C'est faux !

-Je t'ai vu, dit-il simplement.

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa une fraction de seconde.

-N'oublie pas qui nous étions à l'époque, dit Blaise. Hermione et Drago étaient peut-être ensemble et Théo était peut-être amoureux de Luna, mais moi… Moi j'étais le fêtard des trois garçons et je sortais. Souvent. Peut-être même trop. Et puis il y a eu ce soir où j'étais dans une nouvelle boite moldue très connue de notre monde. Je m'amusais comme à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que je sois interpelé par ça (il montra les cheveux de Ginny). Cette chevelure de feu qu'on remarquerait à des kilomètres. J'aurais pu croire à une coïncidence mais quelque chose me disait que je devais suivre ça. J'avais pensé que c'était un de tes frères que j'aurais pris en flagrant délit avant de déconner, puis je t'ai vu. Toi, Ginny Weasley, en train de… - comment pourrais-je dire ça sans être grossiers… - te faire sauter ? Ouais ? Je ne vois pas quel autre mot j'aurais pu utiliser face à ce que j'ai vu dans ce couloir, cette nuit-là. C'était glauque, c'était sale ce n'était… Ca ne te ressemblait pas. Mais c'était pourtant toi. J'ai très peu été choqué dans ma vie mais je dois dire que là, c'était une première pour moi. Ca faisait moins de dix jours que tu avais largué Potter en sortant tes phrases à deux balles, que tu faisais ça avec un inconnu. Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu as décidé de faire ce break pour prendre du recul, non. C'était plutôt parce que tu t'emmerdais ! Que ça te faisait chier d'être avec le même mec depuis trois ans et que tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre. De vérifier si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. J'ai cru devenir parano en te voyant à chaque fois que je sortais pendant trois mois. Mais j'en ai conclu aux mecs qui changeaient que oui, pour toi, l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

Ginny avait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir reçu un cognard en pleine tête et d'avoir été battue par KO. Tout ce que Blaise lui racontait, ce qu'il avait vu d'elle. Elle avait naïvement pensé que personne n'en saurait rien. Que ça avait été sa petite parenthèse à elle.

-Tu as donc sorti ça à Potter et il t'a bêtement cru. Normal, il t'aimait. Tu pensais donc qu'il resterait là, comme un gentil petit toutou à t'attendre lorsque tu aurais fini de t'amuser. Il l'a fait bien sûr, mais Pansy est passé par là et a foiré ton équation. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ça ? Tu as paniqué. Tu as commencé à crier haut et fort que tu l'aimais et que tu ne voulais pas le perdre. Tous te croyaient, tout le monde était inquiet pour lui et pour toi. Moi j'étais dégoûté. Dégoûté que tu réagisses comme la petite capricieuse égoïste que tu n'avais jamais été. Daphné pensait pareil que moi d'ailleurs. Puis il est revenu et tu lui as sauté dessus pour lui mettre la laisse qu'il avait attendue pendant trois mois. Il n'a pas dit non. Bien sûr que non. Ca m'écoeure…

Ginny tremblait, avait les yeux remplis de larme face à tout ce que lui disait Blaise, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en émouvoir. Il avait l'opportunité de lui dire des choses qu'il pensait depuis des années et qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux des familles à préserver. A présent, il les lui disait paradoxalement pour continuer cette préservation.

-Tu sais quoi, je ne crois pas que tu sois en colère contre Potter. Je ne crois pas que tu lui en veuilles réellement d'avoir eu cette courte histoire avec Pansy. Non, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Ce que je crois en revanche, c'est qu'en découvrant ces photos tu as réalisé que ton gentil petit mari n'était pas sagement resté-là à t'attendre et qu'il avait lui aussi décidé de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait, puisque toi tu t'en donnais déjà à cœur joie ? Et tu as réalisé que tu aurais vraiment pu le perdre à cause de ta connerie et de ton égoïsme.

-Arrête…

-Alors il est parti à Brighton avec elle.

-Stop… Stop !

Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes la soutenaient plus. Elle se rassit et essuya ses larmes. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Blaise ne s'était pas énervé, il avait parlé avec calme, froideur et une pointe de dégoût dans la voix. Oui, c'était l'impression de Ginny. Elle le dégoûtait.

-C'est pour ça tu es là ? dit-elle difficilement. Pour me balancer un truc qui s'est passé…

-Il y a dix-sept ans ? Tiens, tiens, bien pratique cette excuse, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en esquissant un sourire que Ginny qualifia de cruel. Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour te dire que ton petit caprice a assez duré et que tu vas dire à Potter qu'il peut rentrer chez-vous.

-Non.

-Oh que oui, tu vas le faire.

-Non. Je ne peux pas.

-Mais tu vas prendre sur toi Ginny. Parce qu'à cause de tes conneries et je te parle de ce que tu as fais la semaines dernière, tu as ouvert la boite de Pandore.

-La boite de Pandore ? dit-elle sans comprendre.

-Pansy m'aime, dit Blaise. Je n'ai jamais douté de son amour pour moi parce que j'ai toujours su à quelle mesure elle m'aimait. Je l'ai toujours cru quand elle me le disait. Nous ne nous serions jamais mariés si ça n'avait pas été le cas et nous n'aurions jamais eu Victoria. Mais ce que j'ai aussi toujours su, c'est qu'elle était également amoureuse d'un autre homme que moi. Ton mari. Elle m'aime mais est aussi amoureuse de lui.

Dire ceci fit énormément de mal à Blaise. Admettre ce qu'il avait toujours su, réaliser sur quoi son mariage, sa vie de famille avait été fondée lui transperçait le cœur. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer, mais c'était impossible. Pansy était amoureuse d'Harry, depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, mais il était son mari. Lui n'était rien et devait le rester.

-Contrairement à toi je ne les blâmerai jamais pour ce qui s'est passé entre eux, parce que justement, c'est du passé. Pansy a eu le cran de m'en parler, nous avons mis un mouchoir dessus et n'en avons plus jamais reparlé. A quoi bon ? Nous étions heureux comme nous étions. Mais ne voilà-t-il pas que tu as débarqué chez-nous pour nous balancer le passé à la figure, ce qui a poussé Pansy à se rappeler cette époque. Ce séjour qui était le plus beau de sa vie. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis une semaine. Elle pense à lui ! Elle pense à ton mari ! A cette époque où ils avaient vingt ans ! Et je suis même certain que Potter fait pareil de son côté, loin de toi, parce que lui aussi, est amoureux d'elle !

Ginny qui s'était retenue jusque là, éclata en sanglot. Harry ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Pansy. Il l'aimait elle, pas Pansy ! Elle ! Ginny !

-Voilà pourquoi tu dois lui dire de revenir, poursuivit Blaise. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ils finiront par se voir, par se parler, se rappeler, s'embrasser et peut-être même par nous tromper. Et ça je ne pourrai pas l'accepter. Je peux tolérer qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui, je ne peux pas tolérer qu'elle me trompe. Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera forcément. Et s'ils sont amenés à coucher ensemble dans les jours ou semaines à venir, je t'en tiendrai personnellement pour responsable Ginny Weasley. Je casserai forcément la figure à ton mari, mais c'est à toi que je ferai vivre un enfer. C'est toi que je maudirai sur dix générations, pas Potter. Toi.

-A quoi bon lui dire de revenir s'il l'aime, dit-elle le visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Parce qu'il t'a aimé avant et qu'il t'a choisi. Il t'a choisi, toi, tout comme Pansy m'a choisi, moi. Ils ont choisi de suivre leur raison, mais ça ne les empêche pas de nous aimer. Nous sommes leur famille et nous devons préserver nos familles. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça, quitte à lui dire ce que tu as fait.

-Quoi ? Non !

Ginny leva vivement la tête pour regarder Blaise. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne serait pas capable de dire à Harry ce qu'elle avait fait et donc les vraies raisons de son break avec Harry à l'époque. Harry se sentirait trahi et ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Blaise, non… Je t'en prie...

-Je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Quitte à ce que nos familles soient détruites, je ferai en sorte que la tienne soit pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Tu as cherché la merde pour la faire éclater au grand jour Ginny Weasley. Maintenant tu dois régler tes conneries et ramener ton gentil petit mari au bercail, auquel cas, tu en subiras les conséquences.

Blaise se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce, laissant une Ginny totalement lessivée par cette conversation où elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Blaise espérait vraiment que son coup de pression avait fonctionné. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille.

 **000**

-Je ne comprends pas. Si ma mère et ton père sont effectivement sortis ensemble à un époque où nous n'étions même pas nés, pourquoi ton père est toujours chez tante Hermione ? demanda Victoria.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Eliott dépité. Je ne comprends rien. Ninon dit que tout le monde pousse maman à retrouver la raison mais elle ne fait rien. Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils divorcent.

Helena s'approcha d'Eliott qu'elle savait à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle le comprenait parfaitement pour avoir été à sa place. Tout le monde avait dit à Hermione que Drago retrouverait la raison et rentrerait chez-lui. Elles avaient toutes les deux attendu, espéré pendant des semaines puis des mois jusqu'à ce que Drago demande le divorce. Ca lui était arrivé à elle, mais ça ne devait pas arriver aux autres. Eliott, Sam et Ninon ne devaient pas vivre ça.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, lui dit-elle. Ca n'arrivera pas. Ils vont se réconcilier. Il faut simplement leur laisser le temps. Mais comme l'a dit Victoria, ce qui s'est passé date d'il y a des siècles. Si oncle Blaise et tante Pansy ne se sont pas disputés par rapport à ça, oncle Harry et tante Ginny vont se réconcilier. Aie confiance Eliott.

Le jeune Serdaigle acquiesça tristement. Victoria le serra également dans ses bras et Eliott pensa qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir ses deux amies avec lui. Cependant il était persuadé qu'il lui manquait une donnée dans toute cette histoire. Ce n'était selon lui pas logique que ses parents se déchirent alors que ceux de Victoria semblaient rester souder.

 **000**

Harry avait longtemps hésité avant d'accepter le rendez-vous de Pansy. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois depuis que leur histoire passée avait éclaté au grand jour, et il avait pensé que la voir ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée. La voir elle alors qu'il n'avait pas vu Ginny depuis déjà deux semaines lui donnait un sentiment de trahison.

Il voyait bien sûr Ninon tous les soirs au Terrier, après la sortie de l'école, mais Ginny n'était jamais là. Elle restait de plus en plus tard au travail. Harry avait dû expliquer à Ninon que non, il n'était pas amoureux de tante Pansy, que oui, sa mère et lui s'aimaient toujours et que non, ils n'avaient l'intention de divorcer. Il avait vu sa fille le regarder avec scepticisme et se demandait s'il avait été assez convainquant. En tout cas il l'était pour tous les Weasley. Ils lui disaient tous que Ginny retrouverait la raison, Ron le premier. Mais ça faisait deux semaines que rien ne bougeait.

Harry s'était assis au comptoir du pub dont Pansy lui avait indiqué l'adresse. Un pub moldu, pour plus de discrétion sans doute. Il commanda une bière et attendit.

-Salut.

-Salut.

Il la vit s'asseoir en face de lui et commander la même chose. Pansy grimaça à la première gorgée de bière. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça. Blaise pouvait en voire des litres, elle préférait de loin le vin et le champagne.

Harry remarqua que le teint de Pansy avait quelque peu changé. Elle ne semblait pas aussi apprêtée que d'habitude, à peine maquillée, fatiguée, presque malade. Ses yeux semblaient complètement éteints. Il se demandait si c'était la situation qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle semblait même plus mal en point que lui, alors que son couple avec Blaise n'était pas en crise.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, et toi ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux aussi. Il paraît que tu es toujours chez Hermione.

-Oui, soupira Harry. Mais bon je ne me plains pas, ça aurait pu être bien pire. J'aurais pu être au Chaudron Baveur.

-Tu pourrais te plaindre pourtant. Ginny t'a mis à la porte… à cause de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pansy. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as forcé à partir à Brighton. C'est plutôt moi le fautif. Si seulement j'avais su cacher mon album convenablement, Ginny ne serait pas bêtement tombée de dessus. Il ne doit maintenant n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant qu'il n'avait plus son album. Il avait passé toute une après-midi à trouver l'album parfait pour y mettre les photos de Brighton. Il les avait minutieusement collées, ne voulant pas les abimer. Il avait également collé la première lettre puis la seconde, les considérant comme des souvenirs tout aussi précieux que les photos. Il avait pris plaisir à lire les mots dont les lettres étaient parfaitement bien formées. Pansy avait une belle écriture qu'Harry aimait tracer du bout des doigts à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait son album.

Mais il n'y avait plus d'album. Il était persuadé que Ginny l'avait soit brûlé, soit détruit.

-Ginny ne l'a pas brûlé.

Harry regarda Pansy fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir son album, intact. Son cœur s'emballa en le voyant.

-Mais… mais comment…

-Ginny me l'a un peu « balancé » quand elle est venue à la maison, pour que je regarde la dernière lettre. Elle est partie sans lui et je l'ai précieusement gardé avec mon album.

-Tu as aussi fait un album ? s'étonna-t-il.

Pansy acquiesça en esquissant un petit sourire auquel Harry répondit.

-Il ressemble beaucoup au tient mais sans les lettres. Je ne pensais pas que tu les aurais gardé d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi je ne les aurais pas gardé ?

Pansy haussa les épaules n'osant pas donner ses raisons. Après tout ce n'était que des petits mots qu'elle avait pensé sur le moment mais qui ne devait pas avoir d'importance aux yeux d'Harry puisqu'il aimait Ginny. Il n'aurait donc pas dû les garder, ni même faire un album en y réfléchissant bien. Ca allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? demanda-t-elle soudainement le regard baissé.

Ginny avait dit qu'Harry ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne l'avait pas cru, pensant qu'elle exagérait sous la colère. En posant la question aujourd'hui et en croyant déjà en connaître la réponse, Pansy pensait qu'elle pourrait tirer un trait sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et se concentrer uniquement sur sa vie de famille et surtout Blaise avec qui elle était beaucoup trop distante depuis deux semaines.

-Tu pourrais après tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Ca serait totalement normal.

-Pansy…

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main chaude d'Harry sur la sienne froide, gelée. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps, lui provocant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Je ne pourrais jamais regretter ce qui s'est passé entre nous, Pansy. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Jamais. _Et ce n'est certainement pas parce que ça t'as parmi de te remettre avec Ginny_ , _tu le sais très bien_ , se moqua sa conscience.

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. J'ai tenté de faire comme si ça n'avait pas existé, ne serait-ce que pour Blaise, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi c'était magique. A part. J'ai… j'ai l'impression que je pourrais jamais revivre quelque chose de semblable et…

Pansy ne sut dire ce qui lui passa par la tête, sans doute un vide complet. Mais alors qu'elle débitait ses paroles à propos d'eux à Brighton, elle s'approcha d'Harry et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ca ne dura pas longtemps, une seconde grand maximum. Mais ce fut une seconde de trop durant laquelle elle sentit Harry la repousser très légèrement. Et ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle sente son cœur se fissurer et ses larmes monter.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle en reculant brusquement.

-Pansy…

-Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… Pardon.

-Pansy attends !

Harry voulut la retenir mais Pansy avait quitté le pub en courant, le laissant seul avec sa bière et son album photo.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

 **000**

 **Août 2001**

-Alors, alors ? Qui passe un bon moment entouré de tous ses amis ?

Hermione regarda la petite troupe Gryffondo-Serpentard lever le bras à l'exception de Drago.

-Malefoy, t'as vraiment intérêt à lever le bras si tu ne veux pas que j'aille passer la nuit ailleurs que dans tes bras, prévint Hermione.

-Excuse-moi mais un, je n'ai jamais aimé le camping…

-Tu n'as jamais de camping ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Et deux, j'apprécie très moyennement que tu nous fasses découvrir une forêt où tu as un jour espéré vieillir ici avec Potter !

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos broutilles, s'il vous plait. Merci, intervint Harry alors que Ginny pouffait de rire dans ses bras.

Les Gryffondor Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavande et Ginny et les Serpentard Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné, Théo sans oublier Luna, étaient tous réunis pour un weekend camping dans la Forêt de Dean qui était un des endroits préférés d'Hermione. Elle avait surtout parlé des jours qu'elle avait passé là-bas avec ses parents, mais Drago n'avait retenu qu'une chose. Un jour, par grand froid alors qu'Harry venait tout juste de se remettre de la morsure de Nagini, Hermione avait lâché que ça ne serait pas si mal de vieillir là avec Harry. Ca passait très mal chez Drago.

-Drago ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, minauda Hermione.

-Ouais, tu parles ! répliqua-t-il.

-On pourrait vraiment faire une pièce de théâtre avec vos chamailleries. On ne s'en lasse jamais, plaisanta Blaise avant de mordre dans un marshmallow grillé. Heureusement qu'on n'en est pas encore là, pas vrai ?

-Méfie-toi, lui dit Pansy en souriant. Tu n'as encore rien vu de mon caractère et de ma possessivité Blaise Zabini.

-J'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu es possessive, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser alors que Drago mimait un vomissement.

Deux petites semaines que ces deux-là étaient en couple et roucoulaient en amoureux transis. Lorsque Pansy rompit le baiser, elle croisa malgré-elle le regarda d'Harry qui tourna imperceptiblement la tête pour ne pas trahir.

-Moi je suis tellement contente que vous soyez en couple tous les deux ! s'exclama Daphné avec un large sourire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer de mieux que ma meilleure amie et un de mes meilleurs amis ensemble !

-Te trouver un mec toi aussi ? taquina Théo.

-Excuse-moi ça t'a pris combien de temps pour déclarer ta flamme à Luna ?

-Un an et trois mois, répondit Luna le plus simplement du monde.

Tout le monde éclata de rire alors que Théo se renfrogna.

-C'est toi qui l'aime mon vieux, lui dit Neville.

 **000**

Harry ne remercierait jamais assez Bill pour leur avoir confié à nouveau sa tente magique pour le weekend. Ca leur permettait à tous d'avoir un maximum de confort. Les Serpentard avaient beau râler sur le côté vétuste du camping, ils étaient les derniers à se lever le matin profitant des confortables matelas qu'ils avaient à disposition. Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables ceux-là. Mais il les appréciait de plus en plus il devait bien l'admettre. Harry tourna la tête et regarda Ginny qui était paisiblement endormie à côté de lui. Elle en avait de la chance. Lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Comme d'habitude, il avait envie de dire. Il regarda l'heure. Il était trois heures du matin. Ca faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tentait de trouver le sommeil sans succès.

Lassé d'attendre que Morphée veuille bien le prendre dans ses bras, Harry glissa discrètement hors du lit et quitta le coin de la tente qui leur servait de chambre avec Ginny pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il aurait volontiers pris un verre de lait en hiver, mais les températures qu'ils faisaient en Août et ceux même la nuit, il se dit qu'une simple verre d'eau ferait l'affaire.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Tu ne dors pas toi non plus ?

Harry vit Pansy sursauter et lever la tête de son magazine. Elle fixa Harry quelques instants et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé, dit-il gêné.

-C'est n'est rien, dit-elle simplement.

Harry entra dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus, prit un verre et se servit un peu d'eau. Il était dans le dos de Pansy mais elle avait l'impression qu'il la fixait. Son regard lui brûlait la nuque, si c'était bien une brûlure qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

-Merde ! pesta Harry. Désolé, Pansy.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry, dit-elle en se levant.

-Attends.

Harry prit un bout d'essuie-tout et le passa sur l'épaule de Pansy qui frissonna malgré-elle.

-Ca m'apprendra à ne pas regarder ce que je fais, dit-il en passant et repassant le sopalin sur l'épaule de Pansy.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Pansy sur la sienne. Il lança enfin son regard vers elle.

-Ce n'est rien Harry. Ce n'est que de l'eau.

Harry déglutit en se souvenant de ce seul et unique voyage qu'ils avaient tous les deux partagé à Brighton et durant lequel Pansy lui avait dit que la pluie qui s'était abattue soudainement sur eux n'était que de l'eau et une bénédiction. Puis elle l'avait embrassé. Pansy sut immédiatement qu'il pensait à ça. Elle lui prit le sopalin et le jeta à la poubelle avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Il aurait dû retourner se coucher maintenant qu'il avait pris son verre d'eau. Mais Harry resta là, à regarder Pansy lire ou faire semblant de lire parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec les yeux d'Harry fixer sur elle. Elle le sentit s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Oh euh… rien. C'est… c'est un test un peu bidon de chez _Sorcière Hebdo_. « Votre petit-ami est-il votre âme sœur ? »

-Ah oui ? fit Harry en pouffant légèrement. Et donc ? Tu as fait le test ?

-Hum, hum, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

-Et alors ?

-Selon le test Blaise est mon âme sœur à 70%. Ce n'est pas l'amour parfait mais on est sur la même longueur d'onde et on a pas mal de point en commun. Le magazine dit que je pourrais sans problème fonder une famille avec lui.

-C'est pas mal.

-Moui… En même temps, ce n'est pas possible de faire 100%, je pense. Alors 70% c'est bien.

-Qui sait ? Je suis sûr que c'est le cas pour Hermione et Malefoy.

-Oh, eux c'est même 200%, dit Pansy en souriant en le regardant.

Elle vit le sourire d'Harry et se sentit s'empourprer légèrement.

-Sinon, tout va bien avec Zabini ? Tout se passe bien ?

-Aussi bien que ça puisse aller au bout de deux semaines. Et toi avec Ginny ? Un an après la réconciliation.

-Ca va, répondit Harry en baissant la tête. C'est tranquille.

-Tranquille ? Avec Ginny ? dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Harry haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée d'eau. Oui, c'était tranquille. Enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il le vivait. Depuis un an il avait l'impression de se laisser aller par le courant dans sa relation avec Ginny. Et le seul mot qui lui venait aujourd'hui était tranquille, calme, simple. Ca changerait sans doute dans quelques mois.

-Si ça te convient, alors c'est super. Je suis contente pour toi.

-Moi aussi je suis content pour toi si tu es bien avec Zabini.

-Je suis bien avec Blaise.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa. Harry vida son verre d'eau et s'en resservit alors que Pansy fixait toujours la page de test sur l'âme sœur. _Sorcière Hebdo_ avait le don de faire de ces tests... Et le pire, c'était que les trois/quart des sorcières y croyaient. Preuve à l'appuis : ce test était passé de main en main. Pansy était la dernière des filles à l'avoir fait... Deux fois !

-Pansy, tu sais pour New-York…

Pansy sentit son cœur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde avant de s'emballer rapidement. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se contrôle et qu'elle ne montre pas son trouble. Non.

-Oublie Harry, dit-elle immédiatement. Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai envoyé ça. Je… Ce n'était pas correcte de ma part et… Juste, oublie.

Harry n'insista pas, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'acquiescer parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Il se contenta donc de fixer Pansy qui se chatouilla légèrement le nez. Ce nez qu'il avait déjà embrassé. Pansy lui jeta à nouveau un regard et Harry le reporta sur la magazine, toujours à la même page.

-Oh, mais il y a vraiment eu 100%. Regarde ! fit-il en pointant son doigt vers l'un des résultats.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle. C'est sans doute Hermione. Elle est la seule qui ne s'en serait jamais vantée.

-Je pense aussi.

Pansy frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Harry lever sa main pour l'approcher d'elle. Elle le regarder la passer dans ses cheveux.

-Il restait une goutte d'eau, chuchota Harry.

Mais Harry ne retira pas sa main, bien au contraire. Il continua de passer une main délicate dans les cheveux de Pansy comme il l'avait déjà fait un an auparavant à Brighton. Pansy sentit son corps s'électriser lorsqu'il lui mit une mèche derrière l'oreille, touchant sa peau. Elle le regarda à nouveau et put voir dans les yeux d'Harry ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse.

Alors tout doucement, chacun réduit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, se retrouvant nez contre nez, sentant la respiration de l'autre de contre sa peau, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient et il ne suffisait qu'un minuscule petit mouvement pour qu'elles s'unissent dans un baiser passionné comme ils avaient déjà échangé par le passé.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça à Blaise, chuchota-elle pourtant.

Elle vit le petit éclat qu'il y avait eu dans les yeux d'Harry s'en aller progressivement. Il acquiesça toujours près d'elle, collant son front au sien, caressant délicatement son visage avant de s'éloigner tout doucement. Pansy eut le sentiment qu'un vent glacial venait de lui fouetter le visage après cette douce chaleur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

-On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, dit simplement Harry.

-Oui.

Pansy se leva, prit le magazine et le devança pour quitter la cuisine.

-Tu as un don, tu sais, lui dit-elle.

-Quel don ?

-Celui de donner envie aux filles de vieillir avec toi dans des lieux bien précis. La forêt de Dean pour Hermione, Brighton pour moi…

-Je pense qu'Hermione préférerait vieillir avec Malefoy dans cette forêt à présent. Et toi ce sera avec Zabini pour Brighton.

Pansy secoua à la tête de gauche à droite avec un léger petit sourire.

-Je trouverai un autre endroit pour vieillir avec Blaise. Brighton, c'était avec toi. Ce sera toujours avec toi. J'espère que Ginny se rend vraiment compte de la chance qu'elle a de pouvoir vieillir n'import'où avec toi. (Pansy s'avança vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue s'y attardant légèrement) Bonne nuit Harry.

Puis elle lui tourna le dos, regardant la page du test du magazine. Elle regarda le résultat qu'elle avait obtenu en faisant le test une deuxième fois, tout en pensant à Harry.

100%…

 **000**

 **Aujourd'hui**

-Stanley Hamilton ?

Stanley leva la tête pour regarder qui venait de l'appeler. Il se retrouva face à une jeune femme au sourire ravageur, presque carnassier selon lui, qui ne semblait rien présager de bon.

-Qui le demande ?

-Philomena Spencer, journaliste à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , dit-elle en s'essayant en face de lui.

Il savait bien que cette femme lui disait quelque chose. Philomena Spencer, soit la petite-amie de Drago Malefoy. Il la vit commander un verre de vin avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire.

-Que me voulez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il méfiant.

Philomena lui adressa un sourire encore plus large avant de boire une gorgée de son verre de vin.

-Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Nous avons un point commun vous et moi, lui dit-elle.

-Vraiment ? fit Stanley étonné. Quel est-il ?

-Nous avons tous les deux été humiliés par deux personnes ayant été mariés par le passé.

Stanley posa son verre un peu brutalement sur la table en apprenant la nouvelle. Ainsi donc Drago Malefoy avait également quitté cette femme qui était en face de lui et qui était détestée par tout l'entourage d'Hermione. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle semblait plus épanouie. Tous les deux célibataires, il pouvait y avoir une perspective de réconciliation sans obstacle entre eux. Stanley eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant. Peut-être avait-il tort finalement et que ce qu'Hermione souhaitait depuis des années finirait par se produire.

-Ca ne me dit pas pourquoi vous venez de vous assoir devant moi, reprit-il.

-C'est pourtant simple, répondit Philomena. Nous ne méritons pas ce que nous avons subi récemment. Nous avons vécu des histoires longues que nous avons cru sincères avant de se faire jeter comme de vulgaires déchets. Nous avons été bernés, manipulés. On a joué avec nos sentiments. On nous a utilisé avant de se débarrasser de nous lorsque l'on avait plus besoin de nous.

-Oui, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire larguer, conclut Stanley. Ca arrive.

-Oui, mais nous ne le méritions pas. En revanche, ce que nous méritons, c'est une vengeance.

-Une vengeance ? répéta Stanley perplexe.

-Oui, une vengeance, répéta Philomena en mettant une main sur la sienne. Nous devons les faire payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir. Et je suis sûre que vous et moi, pourrions mener à bien cette tâche ensemble.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Stanley venait d'éclater de rire après avoir entendu la volonté grotesque selon lui de Philomena. Cette dernière reçut ces éclats de rire comme une véritable douche froide. Elle qui s'attendait à être face à un homme errant comme une âme en peine et totalement dépressif de s'être fait larguer par Hermione Granger… Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais il n'était pas le déchet qu'elle s'était attendu à voir alors qu'elle, ruminait depuis des semaines dans son coin la façon dont Drago l'avait mise à la porte. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé.

-Ecoutez… Philomena, c'est bien ça ? Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : Des gens se mettent en couple et se séparent tous les jours, c'est comme ça. C'est la vie. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me venger de quelque chose qui n'en vaut franchement pas la peine. J'ai eu une histoire d'un an avec Hermione, elle a voulu y mettre un terme ça m'a fait mal, mais ainsi va la vie. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre. Et vous dévirez en faire autant.

-Je ne m'arrête pas de vivre, rétorqua Philomena. Au contraire. Mon but dans la vie est d'obtenir ce que je souhaite. Et mon souhait est qu'il paye.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Stanley. Parce qu'il ne vous aime pas ? Parce qu'il ne vous a pas considéré comme un autre l'aurait fait ? Ne réagissez pas comme une enfant faisant un vulgaire caprice. Grandissez un peu.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça, dit-elle vexée en se rendant compte que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ne se produisait absolument pas comme prévu. Je ne suis pas une enfant.

-Vous réagissez comme telle pourtant. Quel âge avez-vous ? Trente-trois ? Trente-quatre ans ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps pour vous de tenter de vous trouver quelqu'un qui vous corresponde et avec qui vous pourriez construire quelque chose de solide ?

-C'est vous qui me dites ça, dit-elle avec dédain. Alors vous êtes seul.

-Justement. Je vais bientôt avoir quarante ans et je suis seul parce que j'ai subi deux échecs amoureux dans ma vie dont un divorce. J'ai fini de perdre mon temps et vous devriez faire de même en arrêtant de penser à Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Stanley se leva et quitta la place où il se trouvait, laissant une Philomena seule avec un autre échec à son actif. Stanley Hamilton n'avait aucune envie de se laver de cette humiliation. Tant pis pour lui. Elle se débrouillerait seule.

 **000**

Il était impossible de dormir pour Daphné. Elle aurait adoré faire comme le sorcier qui était à côté d'elle : pouvoir plonger dans les bras de Morphée dès que sa tête touchait l'oreiller, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Tout d'abord parce que sa fille avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire des cabrioles à l'heure où tout le monde était censé dormir et ensuite parce que Pansy était dans un état lamentable depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait toujours Harry.

Cette révélation lui avait valu une longue conversation avec Théo qui avait raconté dans quel état se trouvait réellement Pansy lorsqu'Harry et Ginny et s'étaient remis ensemble après Brighton. Elle pleurait énormément, la plupart du temps dans ses bras, alors qu'elle parvenait à donner le change face à ses amis. Puis elle s'était petit à petit éloignée de Théo pour se rapprocher de Blaise et sortir avec lui l'année qui avait suivi. Théo avait été persuadé que les sentiments de Pansy s'étaient définitivement évaporés. Il s'était complètement trompé.

Daphné de son côté s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. Avait-elle été aussi égoïste au temps de sa jeunesse pour ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui se tramait dans la tête et dans le cœur de sa meilleure amie ? A croire que oui. Pourtant si elle avait su… Mais Merlin si elle avait su… Ginny ne serait qu'un vague souvenir dans la tête d'Harry et qui serait actuellement transi d'amour pour Pansy.

Daphné aimait bien Ginny et considérait qu'elle était une bonne amie, mais la façon dont elle avait traité Harry, la façon dont elle l'avait laissé tomber sans état d'âme selon elle, le laissant errer comme un fantôme, l'avait révolté, elle ! Daphné Greengrass ! La Serpentard qui adorait les hommes ! _Oui mais tu n'as jamais fait ça à un garçon dont tu étais amoureuse._ Elle tourna la tête pour voir Neville qui dormait profondément. Normal qu'elle n'ait jamais fait ça à un garçon qu'elle aimait, Neville était le premier dont elle était réellement amoureuse.

Elle sentit sa fille bouger à nouveau. Daphné posa une main délicate et tourna la tête vers sa table de chevet. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et prit un paquet de biscuits secs et chocolatés qu'elle avait planqué là dès son cinquième mois de grossesse. Elle ouvrit le paquet, prit un biscuit qu'elle mit en bouche et soupira. Merlin que c'était bon !

-Daphné ?

-Tu ne dors pas ? dit-elle innocemment en enfournant un deuxième biscuit dans sa bouche.

-J'aimerais, mais je t'entends penser.

Neville ouvrit les yeux pour la voir dévorer le paquet de biscuits qu'il avait acheté au début de la semaine. Il se redressa légèrement, embrassant son ventre puis sa joue.

-Tu m'en donnes un ?

Daphné secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant le paquet près d'elle. Neville rit silencieusement en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Dors Daphné. Allez, allonge-toi.

-Elle bouge beaucoup. Tu ne veux pas lui parler un peu ?

Neville enleva la couverture dévoilant le ventre bien rond de Daphné. Il y posa une main délicatement et put sentir le bébé remuer.

-Elle est comme un poisson dans l'eau, sourit Daphné.

-Je vois ça. Coucou ma belle, c'est papa qui te parle (il sentit un coup donné à sa main). Je sais que tu t'amuses énormément dans le ventre de maman, mais vois-tu maman est très fatiguée. Ce serait donc très, très sympa si tu pouvais la laisser dormir un petit peu, d'accord ?

Le bébé s'arrêta de bouger et les futurs parents se regardèrent avec un léger sourire. Elle semblait d'accord avec son père.

-Tu es le meilleur, dit Daphné en embrassant Neville.

-J'aimerais que tu me le dises plus souvent.

Neville prit Daphné dans ses bras et agita sa baguette pour éteindre la lumière. Ils n'eurent qu'une seule minutes de répit avant que Daphné se redresse d'un coup en poussant un léger cri de surprise.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Neville paniqué.

Daphné prit la main de Neville et la colla au drap. Il était trempé.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'était pas franchement d'accord avec toi.

-Plus Greengrass tu meurs, marmonna Neville en sautant du lit.

Il aida Daphné à se redresser mais elle se plia en deux de douleurs.

-Viens, on y va. On va à Ste Mangouste, dit-il en la soutenant.

-Neville attends.

Daphné sourit malgré la douleur et l'embrassa.

-On va avoir notre petite fille, chuchota-t-elle.

Neville pâlit d'un coup réalisant ce que Daphné était en train de lui dire. Il allait avoir une fille, il allait être père. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne les soutenaient plus. Mais il tenta de se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise de panique. Il verrait ça plus tard. Ce qui comptait, c'était Daphné et leur bébé.

Neville fut soulagé de voir Théo de garde à l'hôpital. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers eux et n'avait pu d'empêcher de sourire en voyant Daphné. Celle-ci lui envoya un regarda noir.

-Alors ? C'est pour ce soir ? se moqua-t-il.

-Tais-toi et trouve-moi une chambre ! ordonna Daphné prise de douleurs.

Théo fit signe à une sage-mage afin de prendre soin de Daphné dont les douleurs s'intensifiaient de plus en plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon vieux, chuchota Théo à Neville qui semblait de plus en plus pâle. Tout va bien se passer.

Théo n'avait pas menti. L'accouchement de Daphné s'était très bien passé. Certes elle avait hurlé, transpiré et proféré des insultes à toutes les personnes qui l'entourait (autant dire que Neville en avait pris pour son grade) mais la petite était enfin là, pleurant à plein poumon. Totalement parfaite, la petite Noreen.

Neville regarda sa fille si jolie, dans les bras de sa mère qui lui parlait de banalité. Comment avait été sa grossesse, comment elle avait rencontré Neville, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de Neville. A quel point elle l'aimait déjà.

Lui qui avait fini par croire qu'il n'aurait jamais sa propre famille et finirait sa vie seul, se rendait complète à quel point il s'était trompé. Sa famille était là, juste en face de lui.

-Félicitations, mon vieux, lui dit Théo. Prends bien soin d'elles-deux.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

Oui je sais, il n'y a ni Drago, ni Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais ils sont absents pour mieux revenir !

Alors, alors, **Blaise** balance tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et prévient **Ginny** de ce qui les attend tous les deux. **Que pensez-vous d'elle maintenant que vous avez cette information et les raisons de ce break ?** Est-ce que ça vous en dit un peu plus sur quel couple vous voulez voir à la fin de cette fiction ?

 **Philomena** a été voir **Stanley** parce qu'elle voulait peaufiner sa vengeance mais Stanley ne marche pas. **Eliott** est en plein désarroi. **Pansy** et **Harry** se sont retrouvés et elle s'est égarée en l'embrassant. Vous avez eu aussi **un flash back** qui se passait **un an après Brighton** et que j'ai ajouté au tout dernier moment (jeudi soir).

 **Et la note positive :** **Daphné** et **Neville** sont devenus parents ! Dites bienvenue à la petite **Noreen** !

 **Alors dans le prochain chapitre** on aura le retour d'Hermione et Drago. Et ce que je peux dire c'est… **Aïe, aïe, aïe…**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	33. La Roulette Sorcière

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon weekend et/ou de bonnes vacances !

 **Pour les personnes qui le craindraient,** parce que je sens que c'est ce qui trotte dans la tête de certaines personnes, ma fiction est et restera un **Dramione.** Ce qui se passe entre les Potter et les Zabini est une sous-intrigue pour relancer un la fiction. **Mais ma fiction est bien un Dramione et le restera du début à la fin. Voilà !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Lilith**_ : Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu adhères moins ? C'est parce que je ne me suis que focalisée sur Harry et Pansy et qu'il n'y avait pas Drago et Hermione dans le chapitre précédent ? Si c'est à cause de ça, ma fiction est et restera un Dramione jusqu'à la fin. Mais s'intéresser aux autres personnages ne fait pas de mal quelque fois :)

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oui, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus long d'ailleurs. C'est vrai que la vérité sur Ginny arrive comme un pavé dans la marre, mais c'était ce que je voulais. Blaise veut préserver sa famille et il est prêt à tout. - Ahah ! Ca change d'avis, ça change d'avis sur les couples ! Je ne dis rien. On verra bien comment ça se terminera. - Philomena a la rancune tenace. Elle aussi est prête à tout. - Oui ! Noreen est là ! – Je ne dirai rien pour le retour d'Hermione et de Drago. Tu verras à la lecture ! C'est marrant mais j'ai reçu deux review différente de toi. Tu as peut-être oublié que tu en avait déjà envoyer une première. A moins que ce soit une autre Cécile, mais je ne crois pas. En tout cas, sur les trois "Aïe, aïe, aïe" que tu as proposé, il y en a un de bon. Yeah ! Merci pour la review !

 _ **Maelle**_ : Tu vois le dilemme. Harry et Pansy ensemble, ce serait chouette. Mais Blaise dans tout ça ? Pour Ginny, je pense qu'elle souffre déjà. En fait je crois que tout le monde souffre. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Betameche**_ : Tu verras bien pour Harry et Pansy. La petite s'appelle Noreen, je l'ai mentionné à la fin du chapitre :) Merci pour la review !

 _ **Naoem**_ : Non, non. Ce n'est pas une fiction Pansy/Harry. Un chapitre sur eux sur les 32 déjà postés ne fait pas changer la fiction de paring :) Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33 : La Roulette Sorcière**_

 **Mars 2017**

C'était une belle journée. Le soleil brillait bien que la température ne suivait pas. Les élèves rêvaient déjà de vacances et d'autres pensaient aux examens qui approchaient à grand pas. Il n'y avait en sommes rien d'extraordinaire à annoncer en cette matinée du mois de Mars. Jusqu'à ce que les hiboux arrivent avec le courrier.

-Oh - la - salope !

-Eliott !

 **000**

George sifflait. Ce ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais de temps en temps l'envie lui prenait. Angélina n'y prêtait pas particulièrement attention appréciant quelque fois les petits sifflotements de son mari. Sauf lorsqu'il sifflait cet air : « God save the Queen ». Angelina détestait lorsqu'il le faisait, pour une raison très simple : ça signifiait que George Wesaley jumeau de Fred était sur le point de faire une très grosse farce. A qui ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle pouvait simplement dire qu'elle n'en serait pas la victime et encore moins ses enfants.

La boutique était déjà ouverte mais il n'y avait pas encore de client à cette heure matinale. Angélina voyait son mari sillonner les étalages de la boutique à la recherche de quelques articles. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre.

-Chéri ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

George se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire malicieux et l'embrassa avant de répondre :

-De l'art, mon cœur. Je fais de l'art.

-De l'art ? répéta-t-elle. Et je dois m'inquiéter ?

-Pas du tout. Tu verras que mon art attirera encore plus de clients dans notre boutique dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Mais en attendant, laisse-moi me concentrer sur mon art.

Angelina le regarda placer minutieusement les objets dans une grosse boite et à la vue de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle soupçonnait son mari de vouloir tuer quelqu'un ou de lui faire sérieusement mal.

-Qui as-tu l'intention d'enterrer avant l'heure ?

George lui pointa la pile de courrier. Angelina prit le journal qui était au-dessus des enveloppes et le froissa en regardant son mari avec un air déterminé.

-Fais un massacre chéri.

-God Save the Queen, mon amour ! God Save the Queen !

George reprit l'hymne britannique tout en fermant la boite.

 **000**

 _Quatre ans déjà !_

 _Comme nous avons pour habitude de le rappeler, aujourd'hui est le quatrième anniversaire de la mort Callum Malefoy, fils adoré de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, alors divorcés depuis déjà un an et demi. Le petit garçon, qui aurait eu onze ans cette année et serait donc entré à Poudlard en Septembre prochain, serait décédé à cette date des suites d'une maladie orpheline._

 _Une maladie orpheline, le croyez-vous ? Le terme « maladie orpheline » est très souvent employé lorsque les médicomages ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire. Seulement moi, Philomena Spencer, après de nombreuses investigations, ai enfin découvert de quoi était décédé le pauvre petit Callum Malefoy_ _: La_ Sclérose Myélinoclastique Diffuse _, plus vulgairement appelée la_ Maladie de Schidler** _._

 _Cette maladie au nom bien compliqué et qui est dite « orpheline » est « un trouble progressif de la démyélinisation du système nerveux central » dont l'apparition se situe entre cinq et quatorze ans chez l'enfant (Notez que le petit Callum est décédé à l'âge sept ans). Pour les personnes qui ne le savent pas, cette maladie est une dégénérescence cérébrale provoquant des maux de têtes, des vertiges, des convulsions ou encore une paralysie des muscles pouvant entraîner la mort._

 _Ce qui est particulier est que cette maladie orpheline a des prédispositions génétiques. Nous sommes donc en droit de nous demander qui de Drago Malefoy ou d'Hermione Granger aurait bien pu transmettre cette maladie à ce petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. On pourrait tout d'abord penser à la mère bien évidemment, Hermione Granger. Après tout c'est elle qui donne la vie et son statut de née-moldue apporte quelque fragilité au système immunitaire de ses enfants. Comme pour les Cracmols, les nés-moldus sont beaucoup plus sujets à certaines maladies que les sorciers, dû à leur ascendance non-magique n'étant pas capable de les protéger. Hermione Granger aurait-elle donc causé la mort de son fils à cause de son sang qui, disons les choses comme elles sont, n'est pas magique ?_

 _Il serait bien facile d'accuser la mère de tous les maux, mais quand est-il du père ? Drago Malefoy, fils d'une très grande famille de Sang-Pur qui était jusqu'alors prêt à tout pour le conserver. En effet son père, Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort de son état ayant emprisonné à Azkaban pendant près d'une quinzaine d'année et la tante de sa mère Narcissa Malefoy, Walburga Black s'est mariée avec son propre cousin germain Orion Black afin de garder un sang le plus pur possible. Cette consanguinité ne serait-elle donc pas la cause de la maladie Callum dont l'issue a été fatale ?_

 _Mais que devons-nous dire de la fille, Helena Malefoy ? Est-elle à l'abri de cette maladie ? Ne va-t-elle pas être déclarée à l'aube de son adolescence pour que la pauvre enfant finisse dans le même état que son petit frère ? Ici à la_ Gazette du Sorcier _, nous espérons qu'elle ne finira pas les deux pieds dans la tombe._

 _Philomena Spencer._

 **000**

-Je vais la tuer !

-Lucius…

-Je vais la tuer ! Mais avant ça je vais la torturer pendant des heures et des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de l'achever ! Et lorsqu'elle le fera, je ne ferai pas que lui lancer un simple _Avada Kedavra,_ non, je ferai des petites incisions à des endroits stratégiques afin qu'elle se vide de son sang et qu'elle se voit mourir. Je resterai là, en face d'elle pour voir ce spectacle. Et une fois qu'elle sera morte, je me débarrasserai du corps. Pas de trace, pas de preuve ! Pas de preuve, pas de prison et une paix royale !

-LUCIUS MALEFOY !

Lucius s'arrêta dans sa réflexion faite à haute voix pour tourner sa tête vers une Narcissa dont le visage avait soudainement viré au rouge et dont le corps semblait être pris de tremblement.

-C'est la dernière fois que je t'entends parler comme ça, c'est clair ? Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras pas le temps de retourner à Azkaban parce que je t'aurais tué de ma propre baguette ! Tu ne crois pas avoir fait assez dégâts comme ça ces dernière années, hum ? Tuer, n'a jamais été la solution Lucius, nous l'avons toujours su.

Lucius soupira tout en regardant les flammes de la cheminée qui était en train de calciner la _Gazette_ du jour qu'il avait envoyé valser dans l'âtre après la lecture de la page sept. Il regarda de nouveau Narcissa qui lui indiqua une place sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Il s'installa et la laissa passer sa main sur sa nuque.

-Toi ! A boire ! vociféra-t-il à un de ses elfes en songeant à Hermione qui l'aurait sans doute crucifié sur place si elle l'avait entendu. Helena aussi d'ailleurs. Quant à Callum, il lui aurait longuement fait la tête et serait parti jouer avec l'elfe.

Le pauvre petit elfe lui service un scotch. Il n'eut pas droit à un merci.

-Elle s'est attaquée à notre famille, dit-il. Toute notre famille, de Drago en passant par les enfants, Hermione, ses parents, tes parents. Nous y sommes tous passés à travers Callum. Ces choses abjectes…

-Je sais. Elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Je pense que Drago a dû lui faire quelque chose de très blessant pour avoir écrit ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il l'a peut-être quitté.

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise nouvelle, ça. Cette jeune femme est une sorte de parasite. Si tu avais pu la voir.

-Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Je n'avais déjà pas envie que tu ailles lui faire peur dans son appartement.

-Je devrais peut-être y retourner et y mettre le feu. Elle doit sans doute être à son bureau à l'heure qu'il est.

-Lucius !

Il trouvait ça frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lancer certains maléfices comme il le voudrait. Quinze ans de prison à Azkaban avaient des conséquences, comme un contrôle permanant de sa baguette magique. Il se sentait quelque fois bridé. Un simple _Incendio_ pour allumer sa cheminée pouvait lui valoir un interrogatoire de vingt-quatre heures. Alors pour un appartement entier…

Narcissa continua de lui caresser la nuque et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu es un homme bon et aimant, Lucius. Ne laisse pas cette bonté et cette amour faire de toi un parfait idiot. Elle aura ce qu'elle mérite. Mais pas de toi.

-J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien.

-Tu sers beaucoup mieux ici qu'à Azkaban. Tu as un fils qui t'aime, une petite filles qui t'adore, un petit fils qui, de son vivant, adorait t'imiter. Et tu m'as moi.

Lucius tourna la tête vers sa femme qui esquissait un léger sourire.

-Tu ne sers pas à rien Lucius Malefoy. Parce que malgré toutes ces années, tu continues à me rendre heureuse.

 **000**

Un gros « boum ! » avait résonné dans les locaux de la Gazette. Il y avait des gens ligotés, des personnes collées au mur, d'autres stupéfixés ou suspendus dans les airs. C'était simple, chaque personne ayant tenté de barrer la route à Drago Malefoy avait subi un maléfice de sa part. Il avait demandé où se trouvait le bureau de Philomena et Ginny s'était faite une joie de lui montrer la porte. Porte qui n'existait plus puisque Drago venait de la faire sauter. Comme ça. _Bombarda Maxima_ et Boum !

Philomena avait poussé un cri de surprise en voyant son espace de travail dévoilé aussi brutalement. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que Drago lui lançait, elle pensa qu'elle avait encore de la chance de ne pas être morte. _Quoi que…,_ lui fit une petite voix en le voyant lever sa baguette. Drago la pointa vers le trou où la porte disparut et lança un sort qui créa un mur virtuel empêchant les personnes extérieures de voir ce qui se passerait. Ils étaient seuls.

-Drago…

-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave qui la fit trembler de peur.

-Ecoute… Ah !

Un trou venait de se créer dans le mur juste à côté de la tête de Philomena.

-Qui crois-tu être pour parler comme ça de ma famille ?!

Un deuxième trou explosa à nouveau de l'autre côté de Philomena qui poussa un autre hurlement.

-Ce… ce n'est pas moi…, dit-elle tremblotante. Je… C'est mon boss ! Il voulait que j'écrive quelque chose et…

Mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsque Drago plaça sa main gauche autour de son cou et qu'elle vit sa baguette viser un point entre ses deux yeux.

-Répète-moi un peu ça que j'éclate de rire ou t'éclate tout court, lui dit-il.

Drago put la voir déglutir en louchant sur la baguette. Bon sang ce qu'il aurait aimé lui lancer un sort bien placé pour évacuer sa colère. Blaise avait immédiatement mis de la distance entre eux lorsqu'il l'avait vu exploser dans son bureau. Leur secrétaire s'était presque mise sous la table au regard qu'il lui avait lancé en quittant son lieu de travail. La fureur ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les locaux de la Gazette. Tous les sorts et maléfices qu'il connaissait avaient tourné dans sa tête, dans un ordre puis dans un autre, afin de savoir par lequel il commencerait. Mais maintenant qu'il était en face de Philomena, collée en mur, tremblante de peur et n'assumant pas ce qu'elle avait écrit, il n'avait plus vraiment envie de lui lancer le moindre petit sort. Elle ne le méritait pas. Il avait plutôt envie de la prendre en pitié comme la pauvre fille qu'elle était et avait toujours été.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu voulais te venger de moi pas parce que je ne t'aime pas puisque tu ne m'aimes pas non plus - tu n'aimes que toi - mais plutôt pour te venger du fait que je t'ai mise dehors à la St Valentin. Tu as encore voulu t'en prendre à moi en passant par ma famille, en passant par mon fils et en salissant sa mémoire avec tes investigations à la con, comme si tu étais une journaliste expérimentée alors que tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite merde insignifiante. Même les stagiaires de _Sorcière Hebdo_ écrivent beaucoup mieux que toi.

Drago lâcha Philomena qui reprit sa respiration puis la retint d'un coup lorsqu'il repointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Si j'avais toujours été le petit con arrogant de mon adolescence, voilà ce que j'aurais fait de toi :

Drago pointa sa baguette vers le bureau de Philomena qui prit feu avant d'exploser.

-Mais je suis un adulte et surtout un père de famille, alors voilà ce qui va se passer.

Drago s'approcha à nouveau de Philomena, dégageant ses cheveux de son oreille afin qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

-Je vais te faire virer. Je vais ruiner ta réputation. Plus aucun journal ne voudra de toi. La _Gazette_ va te virer, _Sorcière Hebdo_ te claquera la porte au nez et le _Chicaneur_ ne voudra pas de non plus de toi. Et n'espère même pas trouver du travail ailleurs sur cette planète parce que tous les journaux du monde sauront qui tu es. Tu n'auras plus de boulot, tu seras seule sans personne pour t'admirer. Plus aucune raison de vivre.

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire ça.

-Tu serais étonnée de tous les pouvoirs que je possède Philomena. Si je le voulais, si je le souhaitais, je pourrais acheter toutes les rédactions du pays, la _Gazette_ y compris.

-Ce sont encore des menaces. Des menaces que tu ne mettras jamais à exécution parce que tu n'auras pas le cran de les faire.

Drago s'éloigna d'elle tout en laissant échapper un rire glacial.

-Mais ce n'est pas une menace. C'est un fait. Ta vie est ruinée. Tout ce qui te reste à faire est de te terrer dans ton appartement et d'attendre que la mort frappe à ta porte. Ce sera beaucoup plus délectable pour moi et pour le reste de ma famille de te savoir dépérir à petit feu que de te lancer le sortilège de la mort. Oui, j'en retrierai un certain plaisir malsain.

-Tu es un grand malade. Vous êtes tous des malades dans ta famille. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis étonnée que personne de ta famille n'ait été enfermé à Ste Mangouste et je dirai même que je ne suis pas étonnée que ton fils soit mort d'une maladie qui ne touche normalement que cinq pourcent de la population sorcière. Demande-toi pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi.

Drago sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et se voyait fondre sur Philomena lorsque la fenêtre explosa, laissant passer un paquet qui atterrit sur le sol du bureau, s'ouvrit tout seul dans un vacarme assourdissant et lâchant un « Grosse Vieille Goule Puante » à tue-tête. George Weasley était de retour, songea-t-il.

 _« Puisque vous sembliez avoir adoré notre dernier petit cadeau, Wesaley & Weasley Farce et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux vous a concocté un autre petit cadeau : La Roulette Sorcière ! »_ fit la voix de George.

La roulette sorcière ? s'interrogea Drago. Mais qu'avait bien pu encore imaginé George ? Une petite boule s'éleva dans les airs et fonça droit sur Philomena qui poussa un hurlement lorsqu'elle se retrouva pieds et mains attachés à une cible géante semblable à celle qu'on utilisait pour le tir à l'arc.

 _« Une cible et des munitions passant de la simple bombe à eau à la bombe de poil à gratter, furoncles, chauve furie et autre nez en sang et bombabouses. Le jeu est simple, chaque mot écrit dans l'article parlant de la famille Malefoy vaut une bombe. Etes-vous prête à jouer Grosse Vieille Goule Puante ? »_

-Drago, fais-moi descendre, supplia Philomena.

-Non, répondit Drago confortablement installé contre le mur avec un léger sourire. Prêt à jouer ! ajouta-t-il.

 _« Feu à volonté ! Et visez la tête mes petites bombes ! »_

Une multitude de petites bombes foncèrent vers Philomena, lâchant des couleurs acidulées pour rendre le jeu plus sympa. Ce jeu donnait à Drago l'effet de plonger sa main dans un paquet de Dragées Surprises en appréhendant le goût qu'il aurait en bouche, sauf que c'était vachement plus sympa de voir Philomena Spencer recouverte de furoncles, puis de recevoir une bombe à eau avant de voir son nez en sang. Sa colère s'en allait pour remercier mentalement George Weasley et ses trouvailles.

-Drago ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête pour voir Hermione à l'entrée du bureau. En baissant sa garde, il avait laissé Hermione rompre le sortilège qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer dans le bureau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Philomena malmenée par les bombes.

-Un cadeau de George, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Et les trous dans les murs ?

-Oh, ça ? Ca, c'est moi.

-Tu vises mieux que ça en temps normal.

-C'est pour ça que je ne la visais pas.

-Je l'aurais visée.

Si Drago s'était écouté, il aurait plaqué Hermione contre le mur tout de suite pour l'embrasser sauvagement et peut-être plus encore. Comment une simple petite phrase telle que celle-ci pouvait provoquer un truc pareil en lui ?

Hermione arrêta le jeu de la roulette sorcière et leva le sortilège qui attachait Philomena. Elle tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Hermione s'approcha dangereusement d'elle la prenant violemment par le col pour qu'elle se retrouve nez à nez. Hermione remarqua les marques que Philomena avait au cou. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il s'était laissé emporter. Hermione comprit donc le degré de colère qu'il avait eu en entrant dans le bureau. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers Philomena et Drago crut l'espace d'un moment qu'elle finirait son travail et l'étranglerait pour de bon.

-Hermione…

-Tu as de la chance, Drago sait se contrôler. Ce qui explique que tu ne sois pas encore morte. Après tout un homme ne devrait pas s'en prendre à une femme. Mais moi je suis une femme et une femme d'ascendance moldue comme tu l'as si bien fait comprendre dans cette merde que tu as chiée ce matin à la face de la Grande-Bretagne. Je suis aussi une mère dont on s'est prise à ses enfants. Alors…

Drago ferma les yeux. Oui, il les avait fermés en voyant Hermione envoyer son poing dans la figure de Philomena provocant un "crac" bien sonore au niveau de son nez. Bon sang mais… Mais où avait-elle appris à donner des coups pareils ? Hermione ne donnait pas des coups de poings aussi efficaces ! Merlin il était en total admiration devant elle ! Il se retourna pour voir des collègues grimacer au coup qu'elle venait de donner.

Philomena se prenait le nez tout en pleurant.

-La violence n'a jamais été la solution, dit Hermione d'une froideur extrême. Mais mes parents, aussi moldus soient-ils, m'ont toujours appris à me défendre lorsqu'on m'attaquait. Tu as attaqué ma famille, alors il est pour moi normal que je la défende.

Hermione pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et prit violemment le visage de Philomena par le menton.

-Tu as perdu, chérie. Savoure ta défaite.

-Hermione, je crois qu'elle a compris, dit Drago.

Hermione lâcha enfin Philomena, la regardant avec dégoût et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour personne. Drago était sur ses talons. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle lâcha un long et profond soupir.

-Je lui ai vraiment donné un coup de poing ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Je crois même que tu lui as cassé le nez. Tu n'as pas trop mal à ta main ?

-Non ça va. Mon père m'a appris la technique il y a bien longtemps, pour éloigner les mauvais garçons (elle entendit Drago rire un peu). Je n'aurais jamais pensé l'utiliser un jour.

-Je suis heureux de ne pas avoir reçu de coup de poing de ta part. Les claques étaient déjà assez douloureuses.

-Ca c'est ma mère qui m'a apprise à les donner.

-Merci belle-maman, merci beau-papa, lâcha Drago.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Je crois que la technique de mon père n'est peut-être pas si bonne que ça.

Hermione montra sa main droite qui commençait à prendre une couleur vraiment suspecte. Drago se retint de la prendre en la voyant grimacer.

-Allez, je t'emmène à St Mangouste, sauvageonne.

Drago la tint par la taille pour transplaner avec elle.

 **000**

-Entrez ! fit Harry en entendant frapper.

-Bonjour.

Harry se leva d'un coup en voyant Ginny en face de lui. Ca faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle l'avait soigneusement évité, qu'elle avait ignoré ses lettres et les messages qu'il transférait à Hermione et à Ron. Mais elle était là, devant lui, la tête baissée comme si elle ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il. Tu… tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Non, dit-elle distante. Je ne serai pas longue.

-D'accord, dit Harry tout en restant debout.

Ginny ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait tourné et retourné ça dans sa tête pendant des jours, des semaines quitte à prendre le risque que Blaise mette ses menaces à exécution. Mais il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions d'aborder le sujet. Elle devait être direct.

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

La réaction d'Harry fut quelque peu inattendue. Il aurait pu soupirer de soulagement, sourire de toutes ses dents en s'approchant de Ginny pour l'embrasser, mais il resta là, immobile derrière son bureau avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il était étonné de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je… je… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et… Tu as raison. C'était il y a longtemps, à une époque où nous n'étions plus ensemble parce que… Parce que j'avais décidé de rompre à ce moment-là et… Les enfants n'ont pas à subir ça. Tu manques beaucoup à Ninon.

-Elle manque aussi.

Ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre sans échanger un seul mot. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. S'approcher d'elle ou rester où il était.

-Tu… tu souhaiterais que je rentre quand ?

-Ce soir, ça serait bien. Ca fera plaisir à Ninon.

-D'accord. Et bien… à ce soir.

-A ce soir.

Ginny lui tourna le dos, prête à quitter le bureau.

-Ginny ?

-Oui ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, contourna son bureau et se mit face à elle. Dans une vraie réconciliation, Harry ne se serait pas gêné pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait et surtout, il avait le baiser volé de Pansy qui le hantait depuis deux bonnes semaines. Il ne pourrait pas embrasser Ginny alors qu'il ne cessait de penser à elle. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis leur tête à tête. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à en avoir, ne sachant pas comment il aurait réagi. _Dis plutôt que tu sais très bien comment tu aurais réagi justement et que ça aurait détruit tes chances de te réconcilier avec Ginny. Tu sais, ta femme qui est juste en face de toi, tout de suite, maintenant !_

Harry lui prit donc les mains qu'il embrassa légèrement.

-Je suis content de rentrer.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas s'il lui disait la vérité ou non. Elle ne savait plus. L'avait-elle déjà su ? Si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait rapidement su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Pansy et lui des années plus tôt. Alors elle répondit la seule chose qui lui semblait appropriée :

-A ce soir.

Elle récupéra ses mains et quitta le bureau.

 **000**

-J'aurais payé cher pour être là, dit Théo en riant. Vraiment. Vous n'avez pas pris une photo ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on se promène avec un appareil photo sur nous ? répondit Drago.

-Les moldus le font bien, pourquoi pas nous ?

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas moldus.

-Aïe ! ne put s'empêcher Hermione.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu fais, Nott ! pesta Drago.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! C'est normal qu'Hermione ait mal. Tu lui as cassé le nez, répéta-t-il encore une fois. J'hallucine.

-Tu hallucineras moins quand tu la verras débarquer ici, dit Hermione en grimaçant.

-Et moi qui croyais que la plus violente du groupe était Ginny. Je ferai attention à ce que je dis, maintenant.

-Je ne suis pas violente, j'ai simplement laissé exprimer ma colère.

-Ta fureur tu veux dire, rectifia Drago. Une vraie lionne digne de ce nom.

Hermione tira la langue à Drago alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil plaisantin. Ils ne s'étaient sans doute pas rendus compte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, mais Théo eut l'impression d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension en les voyant faire ça. Il baissa la tête en souriant bêtement jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Essaie de serrer le poing ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu veux qu'elle frappe à nouveau ?

-Arrête Drago, c'est pas drôle, bouda-t-elle.

Hermione serra le poing difficilement, plus à cause du bandage que de la douleur.

-Je pourrais écrire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça sera compliqué. Mieux vaut que tu utilises un plume à papote pendant quelques semaines, répondit Théo. Je vais te chercher une pommade à passer sur ta main, je reviens.

Théo les laissa seuls dans son cabinet.

-Tu crois qu'elle écrira d'autres trucs comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, j'en doute fort. Elle va nous laisser tranquille, maintenant.

-Elle a parlé de la maladie de Callum. Elle a dévoilé toutes les interrogations qu'on avait tous les deux. Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ? A cause de toi ? Est-ce que ça venait de nous-deux ?

-Hermione…

-Nos gènes ont condamné notre bébé, dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

-Non. Non, Hermione ne dis pas ça. Arrête. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, tu entends ? Personne.

-C'est pourtant une maladie génétique et…

-Hermione, arrête, lui répéta-t-il. N'allons pas sur ce terrain. Tenter de savoir de qui ça vient nous a pourri l'existence Hermione. Je t'ai accusé d'être responsable de sa mort, tu as fait pareil pour moi mais le fait est qu'on ne saura pas. Il… il va falloir qu'on arrête de se pourrir le vie avec ça, qu'on arrête de se détruire. Parce que c'est ce qu'on a fait ces quatre dernières années.

Hermione acquiesça sans rien dire laissant une larme couler de long de sa joue. Drago s'approcha enfin d'elle et la serra contre lui dans un mouvement très mal assuré, craignant qu'elle le repousse. Mais elle se rapprocha de lui, poussant Drago à serrer son étreinte.

-Ca fait quatre ans, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je sais.

-Il me manque.

-A moi aussi, il me manque. A moi aussi.

Théo referma discrètement la porte laissant ses deux amis dans ce moment intime de calme, de paix et de deuil, songeant qu'il irait se recueillir sur la tombe de son petit filleul lorsqu'il aurait fini sa journée.

 **000**

 _« Bonjour ma chérie,_

 _J'imagine que tu as dû lire l'article abject que Philomena Spencer a écrit ce matin dans_ la Gazette _. Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu sois triste et en colère par rapport aux choses horribles qu'elle a pu écrire. Mais sache que c'était la toute dernière fois que cela se produisait. Elle ne recommencera plus jamais à écrire de telles horreurs sur notre famille. Ton père et moi lui avons dit notre façon de penser._ Rectification, ta mère lui a donné un sacré coup de poing qui lui a cassé le nez. »

Helena s'interrompit dans sa lecture et relut la dernière phrase plusieurs fois. Comment cela faisait-il que l'écriture de son père s'incrustait comme si de rien n'était dans la lettre de sa mère ?

-La plume à papote, chuchota-t-elle.

« Résultat des courses, ta mère a un sacré bandage à la main droite. Mais rien de grave, elle s'en remettra très vite. Ta maman est une battante, tu aurais été fière. _Drago ! Arrête ! N'écoute pas ton père, ma chérie, il n'y a rien de fière à avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. La violence n'a jamais été la solution, même si je n'ai fait que défendre notre famille. Il est hors de question que tu fasses pareil, tu as compris Helena. Pas de coup de poing lorsque tu es énervée._ Sauf aux garçons ! _Drago ! »_

Helena ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Jamais elle n'avait eu une lettre aussi tordue de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Victoria curieuse.

-Attends, fit Helena.

 _« Oncle George lui a aussi fait un joli petit cadeau. J'espère que tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans. Tu connais la Roulette Sorcière ? Si oui, j'espère que tu ne joueras jamais à ça. Ce n'est pas drôle, c'est violent et surtout très traumatisant. Ca me dépasse que Tante Angelina ait laissé son mari inventer un truc pareil !_ Hermione, on écrit à Helena, là. Ce n'est pas un espace pour étaler ta pensée. _Ben vas-y toi ! Ecris à ta fille ! Je t'embrasse fort ma chérie. Je laisse ton père prendre la relève. Vivement que je puisse écrire à nouveau. »_

-Cette lettre est complètement dingue, chuchota-t-elle en riant.

-Pourquoi ? dit Eliott. Mais montre !

-Tout à l'heure !

 _« Coucou ma puce,_

 _Je vais sans doute répéter ce que ta mère a déjà dit mais nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Philomena, ma chérie. C'est fini. Terminé._ Un peu que c'est terminé ! _Hermione ! Alors le secret pour donner un bon coup de poing mon cœur, c'est de protéger ton pouce et d'y aller d'un coup !_ Drago ! Tu pousses Helena à la violence ou quoi ? _Non je la pousse à se défendre autrement qu'avec sa baguette ! Si on te dit quoi que ce soit mon ange, réponds que c'est la "Méthode Granger". Les Malefoy ont déjà assez de problèmes comme ça._

 _Je t'embrasse fort ma chérie, essaie de passer une bonne journée même si la date ne s'y prête pas vraiment. Je t'aime. Papa._

Je t'aime aussi mon petit amour. Maman. »

Mais quelle lettre ! pensa Helena. Elle n'avait jamais eu une lettre aussi tordue de la part de ses parents. Ca lui rappelait un peu les conversations que pouvait avoir sa mamie Jean et son papi Henry lorsqu'ils étaient au téléphone avec elle. Ils se parlaient l'un sur l'autre sans vraiment se comprendre. Ses parents venaient de faire pareil.

-Cette lettre est vraiment bizarre, dit Eliott.

-Moi je la trouve mignonne tout plein, dit Victoria. Ca prouve qu'ils finissent par s'entendre un peu mieux et regarde ce que dit oncle Drago. « Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Philomena, ma chérie. C'est fini. Terminé. » Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Helena ? Ils ne sont plus ensemble !

Helena arracha presque la lettre des mains de sa meilleure amie pour relire la phrase de son père. C'était fini. Terminé. Son père n'était plus avec Philomena. Il était de nouveau célibataire. Il ne fallait plus que sa mère quitte son petit ami mais l'espoir pouvait renaître.

 _Les choses commencent à s'arranger Callum. Aujourd'hui les choses s'arrangent !_

-Il va falloir qu'on demande à Fred et Roxanne ce qu'est la Roulette Sorcière, dit Eliott.

 **000**

-Donc tu as demandé à Potter de rentrer. Et bien il était un temps. Un mois c'est long.

-Oui, c'est long.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, s'interrogea Blaise.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si on était toujours en accord. Que tu ne lui dirais rien sur moi si je lui demandais de rentrer.

Blaise resta stupéfait face à ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle ne demandait pas à Harry de revenir parce qu'elle l'aimait – ce dont Blaise ne doutait pas – mais simplement pour que lui, ne dise rien à Harry et qu"il ne finisse donc pas par la détester.

-Tant que tu ne décides pas de te séparer de lui pour les raisons que nous connaissons, je ne dirai rien.

-Merci.

-Ne me remercie pas Ginny. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, je fais ça pour moi, pour ma famille. La tienne ne m'importe pas autant que tu le crois. Mais mieux vaut qu'elle reste unie, plutôt qu'elle ne se dispatche. Ce sera dur, très dur. Tu te demanderas s'il ne pense pas à elle, s'il n'est pas avec elle lorsqu'il ne rentrera pas à l'heure prévue. Tu deviendras méfiante, suspicieuse, mais tu t'y feras et tu sais pourquoi ?

Ginny secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Parce que tu l'aimes. Peut-être pas comme tu aurais dû l'aimer dès le départ. Peut-être pas autant qu'il le mérite, mais tu l'aimes. Et tu verras qu'avec le temps, tu retrouveras une certaine complicité avec lui.

Blaise se leva de la table à laquelle ils étaient tous les deux assis et déposa quelques mornilles pour payer son verre.

-Ma menace est comme l'épée de Damocles, lui dit-il. Elle planera toujours au dessus de ta tête, pour le bien de ma famille.

Blaise quitta le bistrot où ils se trouvaient sans un regard pour Ginny.

 **000**

Cette journée semblait s'être déroulée en dehors du temps. Lorsqu'il s'était levé Drago avait été persuadé qu'il passerait une très mauvaise journée en passant son temps penser à son fils perdu, à pleurer dans sa douche et à s'en prendre à quiconque tenterait de lui adresser la parole. Sa pensée s'était aggravée lorsqu'il avait lu la _Gazette_. Puis la journée avait paru prendre un autre tournant. Hermione avait débarqué, elle l'avait surpris, ils s'étaient chamaillés en écrivant une lettre à leur fille et il avait adoré ça. Il ne savait pas si Hermione s'en était rendue compte. Il l'espérait.

Ca lui paraissait étrange parce que c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils et qu'il aurait dû se sentir beaucoup plus triste. Il l'était bien évidemment. Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il pensait à son petit garçon, il se rappelait des bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés en famille et pas les moments de doutes, de frayeur, de tristesses et de déchirements.

Drago était allongé dans son lit à regarder ou plutôt à admirer son alliance qui se trouvait toujours au bout de cette chaine et la mit à son doigt. Il faisait souvent ça depuis quelques semaines avant de la ranger dans sa boite. Mais pas cette fois.

Au lieu de la ranger dans sa petite boite, Drago mit la chaine autour de son cou, laissant l'alliance se balancer contre sa poitrine. Il se regarda dans le miroir, esquissant un léger sourire, puis cacha la chaine sous son T-shirt.

 **000**

Harry fut surpris de ne voir personne lorsqu'il rentra chez Hermione. En temps normal, lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte, il pouvait soit entendre la télé en fond sonore où alors de la musique qu'Hermione mettait pour rendre la maison plus vivante. Ensuite, suivant l'humeur d'Hermione, elle lui mettait soit une louche dans la main pour lui dire qu'il cuisinerait ou un verre pour lui faire comprendre que c'était l'heure des confidences.

Mais là pas d'Hermione. Même pas lorsqu'il l'appela. Elle était pourtant là. Son manteau était accroché au porte-manteau et elle avait troqué ses chaussures pour ses chaussons. Hermione était dans la maison. Harry monta les escaliers et se trouva dans un couloir plongé dans le noir. Ne trahissait la présence d'Hermione qu'une fine lumière au bas d'une des chambres dans laquelle Harry n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds durant le mois qui s'était écoulé. La chambre de Callum.

Il hésita un instant avant de frapper et d'ouvrir. Il trouva Hermione assise en tailleur sur le petit lit d'enfant de Callum avec tout un tas de feuilles autour d'elle. Ca semblait être des dessins.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il au pas de la porte.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant. Harry entra et s'assit en face d'elle.

-J'ai gardé tous ses dessins, dit-elle. Il adorait dessiner.

-Je sais.

Hermione lui montra un dessin de lui ou plutôt une caricature de lui avec de très grosses lunettes et une cicatrice lui mangeant presque tout le visage. Il était sur un balai. La petite écriture de Callum avait inscrit « Mon Oncle Harry ».

-Tu l'avais pris avec toi sur ton balai ce jour-là, lui dit Hermione. Drago et moi ne voulions pas parce qu'il avait une crise quelques jours plus tôt.

-Je sais. J'ai vite regretté lorsque Malefoy m'a lancé le maléfice d'entrave.

-Mais Callum avait adoré. Il voulait recommencer. Il voulait « remonter sur le balai super puissant d'oncle Harry ». Il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Harry vit Hermione soupirer tout en regardant d'autres dessins. Il avait pensé l'espace d'un instant qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer, mais Hermione souriait. Elle se remémorait toutes les significations des dessins de son petit garçon.

-Je vois que c'est vrai, dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ca, fit-il en montrant la main bandée d'Hermione. Alors comme ça Hermione Granger donne des crochets du droit aux journalistes ?

-Mais… Mais comment tu sais ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils en parlent dans le journal du soir ?

-Oh non. Eliott m'a envoyé une lettre pour me le dire. Ca a déjà fait le tour de Poudlard visiblement.

-Mouais… Je pense que j'aurais pu m'en passer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

-Tu as laissé la mère en toi s'exprimer, c'est aussi simple que ça. Et c'est normal. Moi je suis fier de ce que tu as fait. Hermione, la lionne, plaisanta-t-il.

-Arrête, dit-elle en souriant.

-Sortant les griffes pour défendre sa famille.

-Harry…

-C'est comme ça que je te vois en tout cas.

-Merci colocataire.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut à ce surnom. Colocataire. Hermione adorait l'appeler ainsi depuis qu'elle l'hébergeait. Elle disait qu'il était un colocataire idéal. Il savait cuisiner, nettoyait toujours derrière lui et abaissait la lunette des toilettes. Elle lui avait même dit que si elle avait été un brin égoïste elle l'aurait gardé avec elle pour toujours et Harry avait pensé que ça aurait été sympa de vivre en colocation avec Hermione. Mais il n'avait plus vingt ans et ce mode de vie paraissait louche pour des gens de leur âge.

-Harry tout va bien ? lui demanda Hermione en le voyant tracassé.

-Ginny est venue me voir aujourd'hui. Elle veut que je rentre.

-Oh Harry, mais c'est super ! dit-elle en le serrant contre lui. Je suis super contente pour vous ! Je savais que vous vous réconcilierez !

-Oui, dit-il simplement.

Hermione desserra son étreinte pour le regarder.

-Harry… C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum ? Oui, oui bien sûr ! C'est génial ! Super ! C'est simplement que…

-Oui ?

-Que ça va me manquer de ne plus vivre ici avec toi. Colocataire, lui dit-il.

 _Menteur ! Ce n'est pas la vraie raison !_ lui souffla sa conscience.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, lui dit Hermione en le serrant à nouveau contre elle. Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec moi. Tu devrais être avec Ginny et Ninon. Allez ! Va faire ton sac pour retrouver ta famille !

Hermione le tira hors du lit pour le pousser vers la chambre qu'il avait habité pendant un mois.

 **000**

Harry se retrouva devant chez-lui dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il serait accueilli. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirait sa fille. Mais ce n'était pas en restant devant la porte qu'il le saurait.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une tornade rousse sauta dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Eh ! Ma petite fée ! dit-il en serrant fort contre lui. Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux maintenant que tu rentres à la maison. Viens ! Je vais dire à maman que tu es là.

Ninon le poussa jusque dans le salon et monta les escaliers pour prévenir sa mère. Harry la vit descendre les escaliers précédés par une Ninon remontée comme un coucou. Ginny avait le visage fermé. Harry aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là. Il pouvait simplement dire qu'elle ne semblait pas spécialement heureuse. Tout comme lui ne l'était pas tant que ça en fait.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-elle.

-Bonsoir.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Allez ! fit Ninon. Embrassez-vous !

-Ninon, ton père doit sans doute être fatigué et…

-Ce n'est pas ça qui vous empêche de vous embrasser en temps normal. Vous vous êtes réconciliés oui ou non ? dit-elle les bras croisés.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry un peu trop vite.

-Alors embrassez-vous ! Je ne bougerai pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait !

Tenace comme sa mère, songea Harry. Il posa son sac, s'avança vers Ginny qui ne bougea pas d'un iota et l'embrassa d'un chaste baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Ce ne fut pas parce que Ginny le repoussa, ce ne fut pas parce qu'il faillait avoir un peu de pudeur en embrassant sa femme devant sa fille. Non. Ce fut simplement parce que son cerveau lui jouait à nouveau des tours pour créer des interférences en lui mettant pour image une Pansy confuse déposant ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. Lèvres, qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de savourer. _Savourer quoi ? Savourer l'interdit ? Savourer le mur vers lequel tu fonces en pensant à elle ? Ouais, c'est ça, savoure avant de pleurer !_

-C'est trop bien ! fit Ninon en sautillant. Je vais écrire une lettre aux garçons pour dire que papa est rentré à la maison !

Ninon monta dans sa chambre et Ginny en profita pour mettre de la distance entre Harry et elle. Malgré l'image de Pansy qu'il avait en tête, Harry accueillit ce geste comme une douche froide.

-Ginny…

-Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'ami jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 ****** J'ai tenté de faire quelques recherches et ça a été un peu dur de faire le tri dans tout ce que j'ai trouvé alors s'il y a des erreurs dans ce que j'ai écrit à propos de la **Maladie de Schidler** , je m'en excuse.

 **Donc,** dans ce chapitre nous avons une **Philomena** qui en prend vraiment pour son grade de la part d' **Hermione,** de **Drago** et de **George. Helena** reçoit une lettre loufoque de ses parents et **Harry** rentre chez-lui selon la « volonté » de **Ginny.**

Et je n'accepte pas du tout ce que Drago a fait. Il ne devait pas mettre sa main autour du cou de Philomena. Il ne devait même pas la toucher. Mais la rage l'a emporté et la colère de Drago a filé sous mes doigts.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,** nous aurons un problème. Un gros problème.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	34. On ne refait pas le passé

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.

Pour les personnes qui ne l'aurait pas vu, je vous conseille de regarder le documentaire **"Fanfiction, ce que l'auteur a oublié d'écrire"**. Il a été diffusé sur **France 4** durant la semaine et explique entre autre pourquoi les fans se sont mis à écrire des fictions et aussi pourquoi certains auteurs ont monétisé leurs fictions... C'était plutôt sympa à regarder même si je suis restée un peu sur ma faim.

Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir quel est le problème dont je faisais part la semaine dernière.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Lyly**_ : Merci pour la reveiw !

 _ **Cecile**_ : Je comprends mieux pour la review. En fait la première que tu as postée est apparue en Guest avec ton nom à la fin. – Narcissa serait partie récupérer son mari par la peau du cou s'il était parti cette fois-ci. Et Lucius tient quand même à sa vie. Drago s'est très vite ravisé, sinon il n'y aurait plus de Philomena. Hermione devait faire quelque chose. Après la gifle, le coup de poing. Ca lui a fait du bien en tout cas. George aussi se devait d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Le deuil se fait pour Hermione et Drago, c'est pour ça qu'ils pensent aux bons souvenirs. - Pour répondre à ta question, non, Helena ne sait pas qu'Hermione est séparée de Stanley. Cette annonce-là n'a pas encore filtré. – Vous êtes beaucoup à dire que Ginny est une garce et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à vous dire que non. – Alors le problème concerne bien ces personnages-là mais ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'adoooore les longues reviews. En tout cas, merci pour la review !

 _ **Maelle**_ : Alors, alors, tu verras bien comment ça se dépatouillera pour les Potter et Zabini. En tout cas, merci pour la review !

 _ **Guest**_ : Ah oui ? J'ai dit qu'Hermione ne toucherait plus à Philomena ? Je ne m'en souviens pas :/ Surtout que je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de poing. Tu as tout résumé avec Ginny.

 _ **Betameche**_ : Merci pour la review !

 _ **Vera**_ : Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'évolution entre Hermione et Drago. – Amen ! Je suis tout à faut d'accord avec toi à propos d'Harry et Ginny. Elle est rousse comme Lily ce qui me pousse à hurler « Œdipe ! ». Ce n'est pas top. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Yase**_ : Je suis curieuse que tu me dises pourquoi tu penses qu'Hermione est enceinte. Parce qu'a priori rien n'indique une telle chose dans le chapitre.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34 : On ne refait pas le passé**_

 **-** Tu es toute belle. Tu sais que tu es toute belle, toi ? Oui ! Tante Pansy va te garder pour elle toute seule et fera de toi la plus mignonne de toutes les petites filles. Victoria te chouchoutera aussi et oncle Blaise te gâtera comme pas possible, tu verras.

Pansy était en train de faire visiter sa maison à Noreen Greengrass-Londubat qui était confortablement installée dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Pansy en avait été complètement gaga dès qu'elle l'avait vue à l'hôpital. Elle était si petite et si… brune ! Elle ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle avait toujours imaginé, comme pour les Malefoy, que Daphné aurait des enfants tous blonds. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas pensé que Neville passerait dans le coin pour implanter son ADN dans la progéniture de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse lorsqu'elle voyait la petite merveille qu'ils avaient créée.

-J'espère que tu seras une petite Serpentard. Il est hors de question que tu finisses en Gryffondor manique des plantes comme ton papa.

Pansy vit Noreen cligner des yeux, la regarder quelques secondes avant de les fermer à nouveau. Elle lui rappelait l'époque où Victoria n'était alors qu'un simple nourrisson qui hurlait à plein poumon parce qu'elle ne voulait être que dans les bras de sa mère ou de son père.

-Alors ? La promenade a été bonne ? demanda Daphné en voyant Pansy se rendre dans le salon.

-Très bonne. Elle est vraiment très sage, je n'en reviens pas.

-Elle ne tient pas ça de moi, je peux te le dire. Neville devait être un bébé vraiment très calme. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

-Tu n'es donc pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Blaise.

-Je suis exténuée, tu veux dire. Etre mère d'un nourrisson est un boulot à plein temps. Augusta me harcèle presque pour m'aider, mais je refuse qu'elle le fasse. Elle est trop vieille ! Et depuis que je sais la manière dont elle s'occupait de Neville, je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule avec mon bébé.

-Et tes parents ?

-Ca va. Mon père est venu à plusieurs reprises. Ma mère a encore du mal à se dire que Neville est moi sommes ensemble. Quant à Astoria… Je préfère ne pas en parler. Elle trouve aberrant que je n'ai pas une armée de nounous à ma disposition.

-Ta sœur a toujours été en dehors des réalités, lui dit Pansy. En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux nous demander de l'aide.

-Justement en parlant de demande… J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

-Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Pansy en s'asseyant brutalement. Il t'a demandé en mariage !

-Quoi ? Merlin non ! Pas si tôt ! répondit Daphné en riant. Non, non, non. Non. J'ai autre chose à penser qu'à un hypothétique mariage. Ca non.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

-Parfaitement sûre. Mais là n'est pas la question. Voilà, Neville et moi n'en avions jamais parlé jusqu'à la naissance de Noreen mais notre petit trésor a besoin d'être entouré. Nous avons donc choisi son parrain et sa marraine et j'ai décidé que ce serait toi Pansy, la marraine de Noreen.

-C'est vrai ? dit-elle en se redressant.

-Ca t'étonne ? demanda Daphné surprise. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne pouvais pas donner ce rôle à quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, c'est moi la marraine de Victoria.

-Merci beaucoup Daphné. Je serai ravie d'être la marraine de ton petit trésor.

-Et qui est le parrain ? demanda Blaise.

-Et bien… Neville a choisi Harry.

Un certain silence s'abattit dans la pièce et Pansy fut heureuse d'être assise car ses jambes ne semblaient soudainement plus la tenir et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Ils allaient tous les deux être parrain et marraine du même bébé. Un lien supplémentaire qu'ils auraient à jamais. Elle vit Daphné lui adresser un regard gêné alors que Blaise à côté d'elle glissa délicatement sa main dans la sienne pendant que sa mâchoire se contractait.

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il choisirait Théo mais Neville a dit qu'Harry était un parrain génial avec Teddy et que ce serait forcément pareil avec Noreen. Et puis Harry Potter pour parrain de ma fille, je trouve ça plutôt classe. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Et tu as raison, approuva Blaise. Vous avez une date pour le baptême ?

-Non pas encore mais on fera ça cet été, lorsque les enfants seront tous là.

Il y eut un nouveau silence où chacun but son verre d'une traite. Noreen avait ouvert les yeux et regardait sa mère avec un très grand intérêt.

-Oh en parlant de Potter ! s'exclama Blaise en se redressant. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle ! Ginny lui aurait demandé de retourner au bercail !

-C'est vrai ? demanda Daphné. Il était temps. Enfin je veux dire… (elle regarda Pansy un fraction de seconde) Oui, il était temps ! Ca faisait quand même un mois !

-Je suis tout à faire d'accord, dit Blaise en exagérant son sourire. On va enfin pouvoir tourner la page de cette histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette tournure. Tu n'es pas d'accord, chérie ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était de nouveau emballé. Evidemment qu'elle était d'accord, qu'elle devait être d'accord. Après tout c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Harry devait rentrer chez-lui pour le bien de sa santé mentale à elle. Parce que tant qu'Harry était chez Hermione, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce qui se pourrait se passer entre eux avec cette porte entrouverte où l'un et l'autre pouvait s'engouffrer et enfreindre la règle fondamentale du mariage : la fidélité. Pansy avait d'ailleurs déjà franchi la limite en l'embrassant. Elle l'avait immédiatement regretté et ça l'avait hanté jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa main sur la sienne. Pansy en frissonnait encore et Blaise le sentit.

-Pansy, chérie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui. C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

Daphné la sentit, cette tension palpable entre Blaise et Pansy. Le regard de l'un semblait non pas menaçant mais à la limite de l'avertissement alors que le regard de l'autre était fuyant. Daphné réalisa soudainement quelque chose. Blaise savait. Il savait ce que Pansy ressentait pour Harry.

-Je… je vais rentrer, dit-elle en se levant. Il se fait tard et je viens de réaliser qu'il me manquait des couches alors… On se voit plus tard.

-Oui, c'est ça, fit Blaise sans même la regarder. On se voit plus tard.

 **000**

Blaise et Pansy étaient à présent tous les deux seuls dans la maison. Le silence avait de nouveau envahit l'espace les lieux. Pansy était toujours assise sur son canapé à regarder dans le vide, à s'imaginer comment avait pu se passer les retrouvailles entre Harry et Ginny.

-Je t'aime Pansy.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête pour voir Blaise s'approcher d'elle et s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Je t'aime Pansy, répéta-t-il au creux de son oreille. Et toi, tu m'aimes ?

-Oui, dit-elle en tournant vivement la tête vers lui. Bien sûr que je t'aime.

-Bien sûr que tu m'aimes, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, pas vrai ?

Pansy eut la soudaine impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Il savait ! Elle aurait dû s'offusquer, se révolter, lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de douter de son amour pour lui. Mais Pansy demeura silencieuse, impossible de bouger, attendant malgré-elle le couperet tomber.

Mais Blaise ne disait rien. Il se contentait de la regarder avec un regard bien loin d'être malveillant, dégoûté, triste ou déçu. Non, il était aimant et ça la troublait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter la manière dont il la regardait à présent qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il tendit une main vers elle et lui caressa délicatement la joue.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, Pansy. Tes yeux ne peuvent pas me mentir, ta voix ne peut pas me trahir. Je peux prévoir à l'avance ce que tu veux faire et ce que tu vas faire. Tu ne le feras peut-être pas demain, peut-être pas dans la semaine mais je sais ce que tu vas faire et je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher. Alors vas-y, fais-le. Va le voir. Mais trompe-moi et je demanderai le divorce.

-Blaise ! Jamais je ne… Je t'aime Blaise. Je ne pourrais jamais…

-Ne me mens pas, chérie. Tu pourrais. Tu sais que tu le pourrais. L'amour est un sentiment très complexe qui pousse à faire des choses souvent irréfléchies. Voilà pourquoi je te mets en garde. Trompe-moi et je ferai en sorte que tu ne puisses jamais être en contact avec Victoria.

-Non… fit-elle au bord des larmes. Tu ne ferais pas ça. Victoria est ma fille !

Blaise continua de lui caresser la joue tout en essuyant ses larmes. La voir ainsi lui faisait mal. La voir aussi triste et perdue lui donnait des coups au cœur, mais il avait besoin de lui dire ces choses, pour préserver sa famille. Il approcha ensuite de son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Pansy et je suis prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses. Mais pas ça.

Blaise se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le salon lorsqu'il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers.

-Pansy ?

-Oui, fit-elle sans le regarder.

-La maison de Brighton, vends-la. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu y retournes.

Pansy fit volte-face pour le regarder mais il avait déjà quitté la pièce. Blaise venait de poser ses conditions.

 **000**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry était rentré chez-lui et qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu pour lui de rester chez Hermione. Sa maison s'était transformée en véritable igloo depuis son retour. Certes il ne s'était pas attendu à une étreinte chaleureuse de la part de Ginny, mais tout de même. Elle ne le regardait même pas, fuyait sa présence et mettait carrément de la distance entre eux lorsqu'il s'approchait de trop. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de revenir si c'était pour ne pas avoir au moins un semblant de discussion sur le mois passé.

Ninon était bien la seule à être heureuse du retour de son père, sans parler de Sam et Eliott qui étaient également soulagés que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Mais au-delà de ça, Harry et Ginny ne faisaient que cohabiter.

Peut-être l'avait-il mérité après tout. Peut-être le méritait-il encore lorsqu'il pensait finalement que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de faire chambre à part, lorsqu'il pensait à Pansy au coucher ou au réveil, lorsqu'il pensait à son baiser, lorsqu'il pensait à elle, à eux, à Brighton alors qu'il était en train de lire un dossier administratif barbant. Oui, Harry méritait finalement d'être dans cette situation, parce qu'il pensait à une autre femme que la sienne, une femme qui était une amie de la famille, une femme qui était elle aussi mariée et mère de famille.

Harry ferma violemment le dossier et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Quel piètre chef des Aurors faisait-il depuis plusieurs mois. Heureusement que Ron était là pour prendre les rennes lorsqu'il en était incapable. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à croire que Kingsley ne l'ait pas convoqué pour faire part de ses performances. Ron dirigeait beaucoup mieux la brigade que lui en ce moment.

" _Ce n'est qu'un coup de mou, rien d'autre. Tu iras beaucoup mieux dans quelques jours maintenant tu es rentré"_ lui avait dit Ron.

Harry avait plutôt l'impression que c'était pire.

-Entrez, fit-il après avoir entendu frapper.

Harry se redressa d'un coup en voyant Pansy devant lui.

-Je… je te dérange ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, entre, dit-il en se levant. Tu… tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai du thé, ou du café. Je te conseillerai le thé. Le café est franchement très mauvais. Ils ne sont pas doués au Ministère. _Non mais il t'arrive quoi, Harry ?_ lui hurla une petite voix. _Pourquoi tu t'agites comme ça ? Respire un peu mon vieux, ok ? Ce n'est que Pansy. - Mais elle ne vient jamais ici. – Justement ! Demande-toi pourquoi elle est là ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour boire ce café infect ou ton vieux thé en sachet !_

-Non, ça ira, merci, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je… je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je…

Mais Pansy s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait le feu vert de Blaise pour aller le voir et qu'elle se retenait depuis trois jours. Elle avait voulu être forte, prouver à Blaise qu'il avait tort, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir après la dite _bonne nouvelle_ , que ça ne servait à rien, que cette histoire était derrière eux désormais. Mais elle était là, bien présente, plainant au-dessus de leurs têtes, attendant simplement d'exploser une fois plus pour faire davantage de dégâts. Dégâts sur lesquelles Blaise avait fait une mise en garde. Théo lui avait dit de ne pas le voir, Daphné lui avait dit l'exact contraire.

" _Vous devez parler au moins une dernière fois."_

Elle lui avait dit ça comme s'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais alors qu'ils faisaient partis du même cercle d'amis. Ils allaient forcément de se revoir, d'autant plus que leurs enfants étaient également amis. Ça rendait la situation encore plus difficile.

-Je… j'ai appris que… que tu étais rentré chez-toi, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant. C'est bien. Je suis contente pour toi.

-Oui… C'est bien… Si on veut.

-Ça prouve qu'elle a compris que toi et moi ce n'était… Ce n'était qu'une fois et que c'était…

-Passé.

Pansy acquiesça comme pour approuver ce qu'Harry venait de dire alors que c'était faux. Ce n'était pas passé pour elle. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui aujourd'hui étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'elle ressentait le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il se remettait avec Ginny. C'était un arrière-goût de déjà-vu. Ce goût amer qui lui disait qu'elle aurait le cœur brisé encore une fois par le même homme, pour la même femme.

-Et toi ? De ton côté ? Comment ça se passe ?

-Nous sommes un peu en froid en ce moment, avoua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait que ça s'était passé avant vous-deux.

-La donne a un peu changé, dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi.

-Non, dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Laisse tomber. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Salut.

-Non, Pansy attends, fit Harry en la retenant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Si ça a un rapport avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, tu peux m'en parler. Dis-moi.

Pansy ne voulait pas. Elle souhaitait vraiment garder ça pour elle, ne pas lui dire ce qui se passait chez-elle depuis trois jours. Mais son regard, si vert, si bienveillant, la transperçait de toutes parts et lui retirait toute volonté.

-Il… il m'a menacé de divorcer et de… de me priver de Victoria. Il veut que je vende la maison à Brighton.

-Pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes sans s'en rendre compte.

-Parce que… _Tais-toi_! Il… il sait que… _Je t'ai dit de te taire !_ Il sait que je t'aime. _Oh non…_ Que je suis amoureuse de toi… depuis Brighton.

La réaction fut quasi immédiate. Harry recula d'un coup ne cessant de répéter "Non. Non. Non." Il lui tourna le dos, posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau. Tout mais pas ça, pensa-t-il. Il pouvait gérer ses tourments, gérer le fait qu'il soit attiré par une autre femme que la sienne, mais il ne pouvait pas gérer ses sentiments et ceux de Pansy. Ça non. Elle l'aimait.

-Va-t'en..., souffla-t-il toujours dos à elle.

-Harry je…

-Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Pansy. Tu… ne peux pas rester… Tu ne peux pas… m'aimer… Tu ne peux pas…

Pansy était totalement muette, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se taire, garder ça pour elle. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de personnes au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Harry se retourna enfin, le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je… je viens à peine de retourner chez-moi, Pansy ! Les choses sont censées s'arranger… Pourquoi ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre égoïste qui avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'il lui répondrait également qu'il l'aimait comme si leur histoire sortait tout droit d'un roman à l'eau de rose totalement écœurant ? Qu'elle espérait partir loin avec lui, s'éloignant de Ginny, de Blaise, des responsabilités qu'ils avaient envers leurs familles ? Qu'elle avait secrètement rêvé le jour de son mariage avec Ginny, qu'il se trompe de prénom et finisse par lui dire non ?

-Il ne faut plus qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce, dit-il. Ce n'est plus possible. Va-t'en… Rentre chez-toi ou retourne à ton travail je ne sais pas, mais pars.

Pansy ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescer en essuyant ses larmes sans pouvoir arrêter ses sanglots. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir et Pansy pensa que c'était justement pour ça que Blaise lui avait dit qu'il ne la retiendrait pas. Il savait qu'Harry la repousserait parce que comme lui, il voulait préserver sa famille. Elle lui tourna le dos, prête à quitter le bureau et à tirer un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire :

-Attends…

Mais Pansy n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sentit plaquée contre la porte pour être fougueusement embrassée.

Harry était en train de l'embrasser avec une passion qu'elle n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps. Il la serra contre lui, mélangeait sa langue à la sienne. Pansy sentait son cœur battre à un rythme si rapide et si fort qu'elle était persuadée qu'il sortirait de sa poitrine.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire, lui dit Harry entre deux baisers. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça.

-Je suis désolée…

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins pourquoi tu n'aurais pas dû me dire ça ?

Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Harry esquissa un léger sourire caressant délicatement son visage avant de déposer un baiser aussi léger que l'air sur ses lèvres.

-Parce que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime Pansy. _Et tu es dans une grosse merde, mon vieux !_

Certes Harry devrait sans doute répondre de ce qu'il venait de dire mais pour l'instant la seule chose à laquelle il songeait était le sourire de Pansy qui illuminait son visage, à l'éclat de joie qu'il put voir dans ses yeux et que le baiser qu'elle venait tout juste de lui donner allait entraîner des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire dans son bureau, alors il transplana.

 **000**

Pansy n'avait pas tout de suite compris qu'Harry avait transplané jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée dans un lit. Elle le reconnut immédiatement. C'était sa chambre dans la maison de Brighton. Il avait transplané jusqu'à Brighton. Ca l'étonnait même qu'il ait pu transplaner en dehors de son bureau.

Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire au fur et à mesure qu'Harry l'embrassait. Un baiser dans le cou, leur première fois au Square. Un baiser sur la clavicule, leur seconde fois dans la mer pendant leur bain de minuit. Un baiser sur sa poitrine, la énième fois dans une cabine de plage. Pansy semblait être en plein rêve. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Etre avec Harry, qui parsemait son corps de baisers en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait. Elle l'avait tant souhaité que ça avait fini par lui faire mal au ventre.

Elle tendit les mains vers lui pour déboutonner sa chemise. Pansy s'attarda légèrement sur le torse qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il n'avait rien à voir avec le torse des vingt ans d'Harry. Il était un peu plus musclé, plus dessiné mais aussi parsemé de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes. Les risques du métier, pensa-t-elle, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins sublime à ses yeux. Elle se redressa légèrement pour embrasser ce torse qui était en face d'elle faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon dont elle défie la boucle alors qu'il faisait de même avec son pantalon à elle. _Tu vas perdre ton mari_. Harry lui retira son pantalon et fit de même avec le sien. _Tu ne reverras jamais ta fille._ Harry s'allongea de nouveau au-dessus d'elle fondant sur son cou. Elle sentit l'érection d'Harry entre ses cuisses qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Mais alors qu'elle avait l'intention de glisser sa main dans le boxer d'Harry, ce dernier arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarder, les yeux comme en alerte, la respiration saccadée.

-On… on a rien fait de mal, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il soudainement. Toi et moi, on avait rien fait de mal à l'époque ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle.

-Alors il faut que ça reste ainsi.

Dire que Pansy venait de recevoir une claque virtuelle était un euphémisme. Elle venait plutôt de recevoir le plus bel uppercut de sa vie.

-Harry…

-On ne peut pas leur donner raison en faisant l'amour. On ne peut pas. Ne leur donnons pas une raison de tout nous prendre.

-Même… même si on en a envie ? demanda-t-elle regardant l'érection d'Harry.

-Même si on en a très, très envie, assura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Ne serait-ce que pour les enfants, tu comprends ? Ca les briserait, on ne peut pas leur faire ça.

Pansy acquiesça. Evidement qu'elle comprenait. Comment réagirait Victoria si elle apprenait que sa mère avait trompé son père, si ses parents étaient ensuite amenés à divorcer. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais malgré son amour pour Harry.

Harry l'embrassa et se redressa à nouveau sur le lit. Pansy passa ses bras autour de lui alors qu'elle le voyait remettre son pantalon.

-Attends, lui dit-elle en embrassant son dos. Ne pars pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Il va bien falloir quitter cette bulle.

-Restons ensemble encore un peu, le supplia-t-elle. Un tout petit peu.

Harry la regarda traversaer la chambre en sous vêtement pour récupérer son sac qu'elle avait balancer à travers le pièce pour en sortir son album de photos.

 **-** Je le garde maintenant avec moi de peur que Blaise tombe dessus. On… on pourrait le regarder ensemble ? On ne l'a jamais fait. Ca pourrait être sympa.

Harry se demandait comment il pouvait refuser une telle proposition. Il le devait pourtant. Etre à Brighton avec elle était une très mauvaise idée. Il n'aurait jamais dû transplaner avec elle ici. En même temps il savait que s'il quittait la maison maintenant, il n'y reviendrait plus et ne serait plus jamais seul avec elle.

Alors Harry s'assit sur le lit et montra la place vide à côté de lui. Pansy se précipita à côté de lui.

-Mais avant habille-toi, s'il te plait. Je risque d'être déconcentré sinon.

Pansy ne se fit pas prier puis retourna dans lit, se calant dans les bras d'Harry qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir. Elle ouvrit la première page et Harry eut la surprise de voir la première photo de l'album de Pansy était la même que la première photo de son propre album. C'était lui, allongé dans ce même lit, les yeux fermés. Il dormait.

-Tu m'avais pris en traitre.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu ne dormais même pas.

-Parce que tu m'avais réveillée avec le bruit du polaroid, répliqua Harry en lui embrassant la tempe droite.

Chaque photo semblait être sujet à un débat, comme s'ils n'avaient pas du tout vécu la même semaine alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ça avait été merveilleux.

-Celle-là est ma préférée, dit Pansy.

Elle lui montra la seule photo qui avait été prise d'eux ensemble par des passants qui les avaient trouvé mignons et fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc en face de la mer à Brighton Pier, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas encore conscience de ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment-là.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

-Tu sais, je suis souvent revenue ici, seule ou avec Victoria. Ca me faisait énormément de bien d'être là. Ca me permettait de me souvenir de ce qu'on avait vécu. Je me sentais heureuse, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Blaise ne venait jamais. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Je… je suis revenu moi aussi, avoua Harry.

-Ah oui ? fit-elle en le regardant.

-Pas souvent. Mais oui. La première fois c'était quand Ginny m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de Sam (Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer). Je suis venu ici. Je suis passé devant la maison, je me suis promené au bord de la plage et je suis rentré. Je suis revenu une autre fois lorsque j'ai demandé Ginny en mariage et la veille de notre mariage. Je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cette petite semaine avait tant d'importance pour moi. Je crois que… je crois que je voulais faire le deuil de ce qu'on avait vécu toi et moi et je pensais l'avoir fait. Mais j'ai simplement terré ça dans un coin en attendant que ça explose.

-J'ai fait exactement la même chose. Je me suis forcée à croire que ce qu'on avait vécu n'était qu'anecdotique, que mon avenir était Blaise et uniquement Blaise. Mon avenir est Blaise. Mais une partie de moi est tombé amoureuse de toi et ne pourra jamais cesser de t'aimer.

Harry se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, la poussant à s'allonger sur le dos et à fermer l'album. Mais Harry avait retenu la leçon, il ne devait pas aller plus loin que de simple baiser.

-J'aurais dû te retenir, ne pas te laisser partir, lui chuchota-t-il. J'aurais dû te rejoindre à New-York.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu as bien fait de ne pas me rejoindre.

-J'allais pourtant le faire. Je me souviens, lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, m'être précipité dans ma chambre au Square pour faire mon sac. J'empaquetais mes affaires sans réfléchir. Je ne pensais qu'à toi, à nous, à New York. Puis en ouvrant une des armoires, j'ai vu les affaires de Ginny. Ca faisait un an qu'on s'était remis ensemble et j'étais prêt à tout briser pour te rejoindre. Donc je suis resté. Pourtant ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, j'aurais dû comprendre. Si j'avais eu le courage de partir, on serait ensemble. Heureux. C'est trop tard.

-Non Harry. Tu as eu le courage de rester. Partir avec moi aurait été une erreur. Peut-être qu'on aurait été heureux, j'en suis persuadée, mais on se serait mis tellement de monde à dos. Surtout toi. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Pansy se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Et puis rien n'est trop tard, Harry. Nos sentiments sont là et ne partirons jamais. J'étais horriblement triste ce matin, mais je suis à présent heureuse parce qu'aujourd'hui je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique. Tu es mon âme sœur, celui qui fera toujours battre mon cœur et savoir ça, me donne assez de force pour vendre la maison. Je sais à présent qu'on n'a pas besoin de cette maison, de Brighton, pour réaliser à quel point on s'aime.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu une telle déclaration. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que Ginny lui ait parlé ainsi et entendre ça de la bouche de Pansy lui gonfla le cœur lui faisant croire que tout était possible. Qu'il était possible de l'aimer malgré tout.

-Je t'aime Pansy.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry.

 **000**

Pansy et Harry avaient quitté Brighton pour retourner dans le bureau de ce dernier. Ca signifiait pour eux qu'il était l'heure de se quitter. Mais l'un comme l'autre était incapable de se lâcher. Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé du bureau et avaient continué de s'embrasser encore et encore, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se toucher comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-Il va falloir…, commença Harry entre deux baisers.

-Encore un peu, répondit Pansy.

-On va finir par éveiller les soupçons, Pansy.

-Il se doute déjà que je sois avec toi.

-Il se doute aussi qu'on s'embrasse comme des adolescents depuis cet après-midi ?

Pansy secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en frôlant le nez d'Harry avec le sien.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

-Moi non plus.

-Alors restons ensemble.

-Pansy…

-Oui je sais.

Pansy se leva du canapé et s'arrangea un peu sous le regard d'Harry. Ne plus l'avoir dans ses bras lui donnait un sentiment d'abandon alors qu'elle était juste en face de lui. Harry se leva du canapé et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Ne me dis pas ça ! répondit Pansy non sans sourire. Comment veux-tu que je parte si tu me dis, ça !

-Dis-moi simplement que tu m'aimes et je te laisse t'en aller.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Pansy prit son sac, lui vola un autre baiser, lui tourna le dos, prit une profonde inspiration et quitta le bureau d'Harry. Il se retrouva à présent seul dans son bureau avec le sentiment d'avoir vécu une après-midi dans un monde parallèle. Puis la réalité le frappa d'un coup, alors que Pansy venait de partir.

Il aimait une femme qui n'était pas la sienne.

 **000**

Pansy était partie se promener à Pré-au-Lard après avoir quitté le ministère. Elle voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où elle rentrerait chez-elle. Elle avait fait un peu shopping et s'était arrêtée dans le salon de thé de Lavande en pensant l'y voir, mais elle n'était pas là.

Elle était retournée chez-elle alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Comme lorsqu'elle avait quitté le bureau d'Harry, Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et entra chez-elle. A sa grande surprise, elle n'entendit aucun bruit dans la maison. Peut-être que Blaise n'était pas encore rentré. Avec un peu de chance, il rentrerait très tard et la trouverait endormie. Ca lui éviterait de lui faire face et de subir ce regard mélangeant amour, suspicion et profonde douleur qui la faisait culpabiliser, parce que Blaise ne méritait ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Il méritait mieux.

-Tu étais avec lui ?

Pansy sursauta en lâchant ses emplettes et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri en entendant la voix de Blaise. Il était là, allongé dans le canapé, fixant le plafond.

-Tu es resté plongé dans le noir ? dit-elle en tentant de ne pas faire attention à la question qu'il lui avait posé.

-Tu étais avec lui ?

-Blaise…

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir convenablement dans le canapé et la fixa intensément.

-Tu étais avec lui ? répéta-t-il plus froidement.

Pansy aurait voulu lui dire que non, qu'elle avait travaillé toute la journée puis avait passé le reste de son temps à faire des achats pour elle et Victoria. Mais Blaise le lui avait dit, il savait lorsqu'elle mentait.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Tu as couché avec lui ?

-Blaise…

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

-Non.

-Mais tu aurais pu.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, Blaise. Il faut que tu me croies, dit-elle légèrement paniquée.

-Je te crois, répondit-il simplement. Tu vas vendre ?

-Oui.

Blaise se rallongea sur le canapé et Pansy comprit qu'il la congédiait purement et simplement.

-Vois à quel point je t'aime Pansy, entendit-elle alors qu'elle était dans les escaliers. Au point de te laisser passer une après-midi avec lui. Vois ce que je suis prêt à subir par amour. Parce que même si tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime, je sais que mon amour pour toi est assez fort pour que notre famille sorte indemne de cette histoire.

Pansy reprit sa marche tout en essuyant ses larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

 **000**

Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire dans son salon lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on sonnait de manière assez frénétique à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir légèrement agacée en se demandant qui pouvait bien sonner chez-elle à cette heure-ci.

-Harry ? Mais… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En effet, Harry semblait être au bout du bout. Il était d'une pâleur extrême, tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid et ses yeux semblait presque sortir de leurs orbites.

-Je… je suis amoureux de Pansy, dit-il de but en blanc. Je suis amoureux d'une femme qui n'est pas la mienne et qui est elle-même mariée. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire Hermione.

-Viens, entre. Ne reste pas dehors.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras puis le poussa dans le salon, elle aussi en état de choc. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Harry pouvait trois jours après être rentré chez-lui, lui dire qu'il aimait une autre femme que Ginny.

-Tu n'aimes plus Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois assise à côté de lui.

-Si, bien sûr que oui. J'aime Ginny et je l'aimerai toujours. Mais… mais il y a Pansy et… je suis perdu Hermione. Je suis complètement perdu.

-Attends, parce que j'ai dû mal à comprendre. Raconte-moi tout depuis le début. Raconte-moi comment tu en es venu à conclure ça.

Harry lui raconta l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Pansy et il put voir la stupéfaction dans le regard de sa meilleure amie.

-Vous vous aimez ? Tous les deux ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Mais et Blaise ? Et Ginny ? Vous avez pensé à eux ? Aux enfants ?

-Oui. Et il ne se passera rien. Rien. On… on ne peut pas faire ça. Mais j'ai envie d'être avec elle, Hermione. Je suis senti tellement bien cet après-midi. Ailleurs, loin des responsabilités, loin de la réalité. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens perdu.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras en le voyant dans un tel désarroi. Elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était de ne pas être avec la personne qu'on aimait, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était d'être avec amoureuse de deux personnes, parce qu'elle n'en aimait qu'une et c'était Drago.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était les conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si ce qui s'était passé venait à se savoir.

-Il faut que tu rentres Harry. Tu dois rentrer chez-toi auprès de Ginny et de Ninon. Il faut que tu préserves ta famille, tu m'entends ? C'est plus important.

-Je sais…, dit-il simplement toujours dans ses bras.

-Ce qui se passe avec Pansy finira par se tasser. Ca doit se tasser. Mais vous ne pouvez pas détruire ce que vous avez pour quelque chose qui n'est pas sûr, tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, dans un silence parfait si bien qu'Hermione pensait même qu'il s'était endormi sur son épaule.

-Je vais rentrer, dit Harry d'une voix lasse.

-Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Merci Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

-D'être ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur et de ne pas me juger.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te juger Harry. Jamais. Allez, rentre-chez toi.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et le laissa partir. Elle s'écroula ensuite dans son canapé en se demandant si leur vie n'était pas plus simple lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents et que leur but était d'anéantir Voldemort.

 **000**

* * *

 **Donc, donc, donc,** encore une fois et je sais que ça ne va pas plaire. Pas d'Hermione (ou presque) ni de Drago dans ce chapitre, mais encore un centre sur **Pansy** et **Harry.** Mais je le répète encore une fois, **non cette fiction ne vire pas au Harry/Pansy.**

 **Ces deux-là** se sont donc avoués leurs sentiments et ont failli commettre l'irréparable en couchant ensemble. Quoi que ce qu'ils ont fait est quand même déjà pas mal. Ils ont été assez loin. **Blaise** a posé ses conditions à **Pansy** et vous avez pu voir la petite **Noreen** qui semble bien sage.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on aura le retour d' **Hermione** et de **Drago** et **un foulard...**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	35. L'Anniversaire de Callum

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Pas beaucoup de blabla aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même un peu plus que le précédent.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Maelle**_ : Tu vois, c'est pour ça que j'adore recevoir des reviews. Parce que tout le monde a un avis et un point de vue sur ce qu'il lit et je peux dire que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à la réaction que tu as eue. Mais je trouve ça bien ! Alors pour commencer, je suis d'accord avec toi, les couples que JKR a formé sont loin d'être top (surtout pour Harry et Ginny : Œdipe !) Oui, c'est vrai que pour le coup, Ginny n'assume pas, mais j'ai dû mal à me dire qu'elle est une garce parce que ce n'est pas forcément délibéré. Elle ne fait pas ça pour faire volontairement du mal à Harry, contrairement à Philomena qui est la pire des saletés. Concernant Hermione, je pense que tout simplement qu'elle est très terre à terre et rationnelle face à ce que vit Harry. Tu imagines si ton ami que tu connais depuis presque 30 ans débarque chez-toi et te dit qu'il est amoureux d'une autre femme que celle avec qui il est depuis vingt ans et avec qui il a trois enfants ? Enfin pour ma part, j'aurais rationnalisé à fond la situation. Pour Blaise, ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est de la peur. La peur de perdre la femme qu'il aime. En tout cas merci pour ta review parce qu'elle m'a permis de voir mon chapitre d'un autre regard. Vraiment, merci.

 _ **Cecile**_ : Oh non ! Les pleures devaient être terminés normalement :/ Ce n'est pas parce Blaise lance une menace qu'il l'exécutera. Il pourrait faire ça à Pansy, mais pas à Victoria je pense. – Pansy a dit qu'elle allait vendre, donc je pense qu'elle va le faire. – Blaise ne le montre pas forcément mais il est désemparé. Sa femme, celle qu'il aime en aime un autre. Il l'a toujours su, mais maintenant il voit vraiment les conséquences de cet amour et ça lui fait peur. Il ne veut pas la perdre. – Je dis que Ginny n'est pas une garce, parce qu'elle n'agit pas pour faire du mal aux autres. Elle est égoïste, oui. Mais pas garce. Philomena, détient le trophée. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Betameche**_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review !

 _ **Vera**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que tu expose simplement ce que tu ressens et c'est tout à fait normal. Ton avis sur la situation est tout à fait sensé et tu as raison. Harry a toujours fait ce qu'il pensait que les autres voulaient qu'il fasse. Après je ne dis pas comment ça va se passer entre eux pour la suite, mais j'aime beaucoup ton opinion. Quant à Pansy, elle n'aurait jamais pu rester avec Blaise sans lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Harry. Merci pour ta review !

 _ **Lilith**_ : Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne m'as pas froissé. Je voulais simplement savoir. Tout le monde a son opinion et j'aime savoir pourquoi telle ou telle chose ne plait pas, ne t'en fait pas. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Merci pour ton explication :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 35 : L'Anniversaire de Callum**_

 **Avril 2017**

Hermione ne s'était pas vraiment levée du bon pied ce matin-là. La première personne à qui elle avait pensé était Callum, comme tous les matins depuis son décès. Seulement là, ce n'était pas à cause de son décès, mais plutôt à cause de son anniversaire. Callum aurait dû fêter ses onze ans aujourd'hui, un anniversaire important dans la vie d'un jeune sorcier. Seulement voilà, Callum n'avait jamais été considéré comme étant un jeune sorcier comme les autres. Il était le fils d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Si on ajoutait à ça son décès survenu quatre ans auparavant, son anniversaire était un jour clé pour les choux gras, ce qu'Hermione craignait énormément.

Alors certes, elle avait donné un pain monumental, à marquer dans les annales, à Philomena (qui n'avait bizarrement pas porté plainte) mais Hermione craignait tout de même qu'elle ne recommence à sortir des atrocités en page sept. Drago lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y aurait plus rien sur eux dans les journaux, mais Hermione avait du mal à le croire.

Ce qu'elle avait aussi du mal à croire était la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses avec Drago. Elle avait évidemment remarqué qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins en froid depuis la St Valentin (et surtout depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux célibataires), mais quelque chose semblait aussi avoir changé depuis leur scandale à la _Gazette_. Ils ne voyaient pas plus qu'avant, mais lorsque les amis se réunissaient par petits groupes (il n'y avait plus vraiment de grosse réunion depuis l'affaire « Brighton » comme l'appelait Daphné), ils pouvaient discuter seuls tous les deux et même rire un peu comme s'ils étaient de bons amis. Evidemment Hermione ne voulait pas être ami avec Drago elle voulait être sa femme. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que de se déchirer et s'insulter.

Hermione eut une certaine appréhension lorsque le coursier lui apporta le courrier ainsi que la _Gazette_. Elle avait passé outre les informations importantes et avait directement été voir si elle voyait le nom de Callum quelque part. Rien à l'horizon. Pas une ligne signée Philomena Spencer. Aurait-elle finalement été virée comme Drago lui avait promis ? Elle l'espérait grandement. Elle s'était trompée. Elle allait passer une bonne journée finalement, de manière tout à fait relative. Elle décacheta la première lettre qui lui tomba sous la main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture de Drago. Il lui en avait régulièrement envoyé pour savoir comment allait sa main après son coup de poing. Un simple petit « Comment va ta main ? » la mettait de bonne humeur. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de bandage, le sujet de la lettre était tout autre.

 _« Si ça te dit, on pourrait se retrouver devant la tombe de Callum dans les environs midi. – Drago. »_

Elle y serait même avant.

 **000**

 **Avril 2007**

-Callum ? Callum ? Tu regardes papa, mon bonhomme ?

Le petit bébé qui était tranquillement assit sur sa chaise haute regarda son père en souriant.

-Dago ? fit-il.

-Non chéri. Papa.

-Dago !

-Papa. Allez répète. Papa. Tu sais dire papa. Allez dis-le, mon bébé. Pa-pa.

Callum regarda son père en clignant des yeux avant de sourire et de le pointer du doigt en disant :

-Dagooo !

Drago lâcha un profond soupir. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'Hermione l'appelait à tue-tête dans toute la maison. « Drago ! Drago ! Drago ! » Callum ne l'appelait plus papa. Il se consolait cependant en se disant que si son fils l'appelait « Dago » il appelait aussi sa mère « Mimione » ce qui ressemblait étrangement à « Mignonne ».

-Dago ? répéta Callum inquiet, voyant que son père ne réagissait pas.

-Oui, d'accord. Je suis Dago pour aujourd'hui, dit Drago. Regard-moi mon chéri, regarde !

Drago fit enfin ce pourquoi il voulait que son fils le regarde. Il souffla sur la plume qu'il avait dans la main et regarda son fils partir dans un fou rire avant de pouffer de rire à son tour. La réaction de son fils le faisait toujours rire.

-Callum ?

Le bébé regarda son père qui souffla à nouveau sur la plume faisant rire encore une fois son fils. Drago éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Je peux faire, papa ? demanda Helena haute comme trois pommes.

-Bien sûr ma chérie, dit-il en prenant sa fille sur ses genoux. Callum, mon petit bonhomme ?

Le petit bébé regarda son père et Helena qui souffla sur la plume le faisant de nouveau rire. Helena éclata de rire à son tour soufflant encore plus fort sur la plume.

-Alors, alors ? Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent ?

-Maman !

-Mimione !

Vive et rapide, Helena se retrouva en une fraction de seconde dans les bras de sa mère qui la couvrit de bisous. Callum leva les bras pour sortir de sa chaise haute. Son père le prit et l'approcha d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser et embrassa sa femme juste après.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri d'amour, dit-elle à Callum.

-Mimione ! fit-il en faisant un bisou à sa maman.

-Callum a un an ! fit Helena en levant les bras. On va manger du gâteau !

-To to ! To to ! Toooooo ! fit Callum en s'agitant dans les bras de son père.

-Oui du gâteau !

-Et il y en aura mes chéris, assura Hermione. Il y en aura.

 **Aujourd'hui**

Drago avait vraiment attendu le tout dernier moment pour quitter son lieu de travail et se rendre au cimetière. Il semblait complètement remonté comme un coucou, tournant comme un lion en cage depuis qu'il avait reçu la confirmation qu'Hermione l'attendrait là-bas Il avait l'impression d'être complètement fou. Lui qui appréhendait toujours d'aller sur la tombe de son fils de peur de se mettre à pleurer, il était à présent très, voire trop pressé de s'y rendre… pour voir Hermione. _Désolé, mon petit bonhomme, ça a l'air cruel dit comme ça. Surtout le jour de ton anniversaire._ Mais son petit bonhomme ne lui en voulait pas de là où il était.

-Drago ? fit Blaise sans le regarder.

-Quoi ?

-Il est midi.

Drago regarda sa montre et se précipita vers la sortie.

-N'oublie pas les fleurs, lui dit son meilleur ami.

-Je vais au cimetière, pas à en rendez-vous galant.

Blaise regarda Drago en se demandant de quoi il pouvait parler avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mon pauvre vieux, ça ne va vraiment plus. Evidemment que tu vas au cimetière. Tu ne vas pas offrir des chrysanthèmes à Hermione. Mais il va bien falloir que tu fleurisses la tombe de ton fils pour son anniversaire, non ?

N'appréciant pas d'être pris pour un idiot, Drago fusilla son meilleur ami du regard en prenant note qu'il devait aller chez le fleuriste.

-Passe le bonjour à Hermione !

-Non !

Après un rapide passage chez la fleuriste qui se rappelait parfaitement de lui comme étant « l'homme au quinze bouquets de roses rouges », il s'empressa de se rendre au cimetière. Il pouvait faire le dédale des lieux les yeux fermés tant il s'y était rendu juste après l'enterrement de Callum. Il s'arrêta un bref instant au début de l'allée pour observer Hermione déjà présente. Elle était agenouillée devant la tombe de Callum qu'elle avait fleuri d'un joli bouquet de marguerite, les mêmes que celles qu'il avait entre les mains.

Il voyait ses lèvres bouger. Elle parlait à leur fils et Drago se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter, surtout lorsqu'elle esquissait ce léger petit sourire. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Ses exploits en boxe ? Drago était persuadé que Callum était déjà au courant de ça.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Drago s'avança et déposa son bouquet à côté du sien.

-Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée de bouquet, dit-elle.

-En effet. Salut mon bonhomme, dit-il en s'agenouillant également. Bon anniversaire. Oui je sais, ça a de quoi surprendre : ta maman et moi tous les deux ensemble devant toi. Et sans pleurer en plus !

-Je l'avais déjà prévenu, lui dit Hermione. Là il doit sans doute être en train de se moquer de toi.

-Bien sûr que non. Mon petit bonhomme ne se moquerait jamais de moi.

-Ton petit bonhomme se moquait toujours de toi, renchérit Hermione. Et de ton père surtout.

-Oui, surtout. Tu te rends compte, il aurait été à Poudlard cette année, réalisa Drago.

-Oui. Il aurait été totalement surexcité. Tu crois qu'il aurait fait comme Helena et aurait commencé à dévorer tous les livres de la bibliothèque ?

-Avec une mère comme toi ? C'est certain, se moqua Drago. Mais il m'aurait aussi demandé de jouer un peu plus au Quidditch pour impressionner les autres.

-Il aurait eu les meilleures notes.

-Il aurait été le meilleur en potion.

-Il aurait été à Gryffondor.

-Pardon ? fit Drago en se retournant vivement vers Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête qu'il faisait. Hermione avait l'impression que Drago avait reçu un coup de poisson pas frais en plein visage.

-Drago soit réaliste, Callum était un Gryffondor.

-Les Malefoy n'ont jamais été à Gryffondor.

-Ils n'ont jamais été à Serdaigle non plus et pourtant Helena s'y épanouie très bien.

-Oui mais Helena a dit que le Choixpeau était aussi prêt à l'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Il n'empêche que Callum aurait été à Gryffondor.

-Ca veut dire qu'aucun de nos enfants n'auraient pas été à Serpentard, réalisa soudainement Drago en regardant la tombe de son fils.

-Ca te rend triste ? se moqua légèrement Hermione.

-On aurait dû faire un troisième enfant.

Drago eut envie de se donner une gifle après cette phrase. Non mais quelle idée de sortir un truc pareil ? Faire un troisième enfant. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que son fils décédé aurait été un parfait petit Gryffondor entouré et surprotégé de Weasley ? Merlin tout puissant, un Malefoy ouvertement protégé par des Weasley à Gryffondor ! Son père en aurait fait une attaque.

-Je te retrouve bien là Drago Malefoy. Vouloir faire un troisième enfant simplement pour qu'il soit à Serpentard. Qui sait, on aurait peut-être fait un ou une petite Poufsouffle tout aussi adorable.

Une fois de plus Drago fut étonné de la réplique d'Hermione. Il avait été persuadé qu'elle se serait levée en colère et serait partie sans un mot après cette allusion. Mais non, elle était toujours avec ce petit sourire. Drago continua de la regarder en songeant qu'en effet, avoir un troisième n'aurait peut-être pas été une mauvaise idée à l'époque. Peut-être qu'un autre enfant en plus d'Helena les aurait poussé à rester unis.

-Comment va ta main ? lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

-Toujours aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandé. J'arrive à tourner le poignet, à agiter mes doigts et à serrer le poing prêt à donne un autre coup dans le nez. Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Non, non, je te crois. Je préfère les gifles, répondit Drago.

-Je peux toujours t'en donner une aussi, si tu veux.

-Non merci tortionnaire. Tu entends ça Callum. Ta maman a encore envie de me frapper.

-Tu sais chéri, ton papa mérite toujours que je le frappe un petit peu, dit Hermione en frappant l'épaule de Drago.

-Aïe ! Non mais tu as vu ça, bonhomme ? C'est ta sœur qui va être contente quand je lui dirai.

-A mon avis, Callum doit nous prendre pour des fous, chuchota soudainement Hermione.

-Je suis certain.

Drago passa sa main sur la pierre tombale de fils.

-Tu nous manques mon petit bonhomme. A tous les deux.

-On t'aime mon chéri, ajouta Hermione.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent d'un commun accord, jugeant qu'il était l'heure de quitter le cimetière. Ils s'en allèrent dans un silence parfait jusqu'à ce que le ventre d'Hermione se mette à gargouiller.

-On va déjeuner ? proposa Drago.

-D'accord.

Drago la prit par la taille et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à leur restaurant fétiche : La Taverne des Délices. L'une des serveuses qui les connaissaient très bien s'avança vers eux avec un large sourire.

-Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici sans la petite Helena.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça nous surprend aussi, répondit Hermione.

-Une table pour deux, alors ?

-Oui.

-Suivez-moi.

La serveuse ne les emmena pas dans un des carrés qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager avec leur fille, mais plutôt vers une table rien que pour eux.

-Alors ? Vous souhaitez passer commande avec la carte ou prendre le plat du jour ? demanda la serveuse.

-Qu'avez-vous en plat du jour ? demanda Drago.

-Alors nous avons un navarin de veau avec ses petits légumes sauté à l'huile d'olive.

Hermione et Drago eurent la même réaction, à savoir regarder à serveuse en biais qui roula des yeux en soupirant.

-Oui je sais ça fait assez pompeux. Mais le chef nous fait une nouvelle crise culinaire et menace de quitter nos cuisines s'il ne laisse pas libre cours à sa créativité. Et comme nous sommes pour la paix des ménages…

-Je suis aussi pour la paix des ménages, répondit Hermione. Je prendrai le navarin.

-De même, ajouta Drago.

-Parfait. Souhaitez-vous avoir une bouteille de vin pour accompagner votre plat ?

-C'est plutôt tentant…

-Drago…, le réprimanda naturellement Hermione.

-Mais nous travaillons, alors non merci.

-Très bien, dit la serveuse en les quittant pour les cuisines.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas du vin ? insista Drago.

-La dernière fois que j'ai bu de l'alcool en pleine après-midi d'un jour de semaine, Ron a été obligé de venir me chercher parce que je ne pouvais pas transplaner, se confia Hermione un peu trop rapidement.

-A ce point-là ? s'étonna Drago. Mais c'était quand ?

-C'était… c'était à une époque où nous n'étions pas ensemble, répondit-elle légèrement évasive en espérant qu'il comprenne que ça datait d'il y avait près de vingt ans et non de l'automne dernier.

-Il aurait dû prendre une photo.

La serveuse revint avec une carafe d'eau et un petit vase dans lequel trônait une jolie rose blanche. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle pour voir si les autres tables en avaient. Non, elles étaient vides de rose. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Drago qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Ça lui paraissait très étrange d'être en face d'elle dans ce restaurant. Ce restaurant pour lequel ils avaient eu un coup de cœur au début de leur relation et où ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'aller depuis, même divorcés. C'était bon de s'y retrouver à nouveau rien que tous les deux sans leurs enfants, comme pour un rencard, même si c'était loin d'en être un.

Hermione baissa légèrement le regard et se servit un peu d'eau.

-Comment va Blaise ? demanda-t-elle.

-Blaise ? Aussi bien qu'il puisse aller.

-Tous se passe bien entre Pansy et lui ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je ne dit pas que ça ne lui a pas fait quelque chose de savoir que Pansy a eu une aventure avec Potter, mais c'était il y a longtemps et il était au courant, donc tout va bien.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, trouvant la réponse de Drago assez bizarre compte tenu de ce qui se passait réellement dans toute cette histoire. Certes Hermione considérait que le chapitre était clos, mais Blaise ne pouvait pas aller aussi bien s'il savait que sa femme était amoureuse d'un autre homme. La serveuse arriva avec leur plat et leur souhaita bon appétit.

-Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça mais de… Tu sais…

-Je sais… Je ne sais pas…

-Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Hermione étonnée.

-Je ne sais pas quoi ? Tu me fais peur là, Hermione. Il y a un truc que je ne sais pas à propos de Blaise ? Mon meilleur ami ?

-C'est quand même bizarre que tu ne saches pas, poursuivit Hermione. Harry est tout de suite venu m'en parler.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ? paniqua Drago.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisée à te le dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Blaise ne t'a rien dit, justement. Je ne suis même censée être au courant. Ca devait rester secret, mais Harry avait besoin de se confier et…

-Hermione, je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu me racontes, alors crache le morceau.

-Tu me promets de n'en parler à personne ? De faire comme si tu ne savais rien ?

-Promis.

-Très bien.

Hermione regarda son assiette et commença à couper sa viande sous l'impatience grandissante de Drago. Elle venait d'éveiller sa curiosité et surtout une profonde inquiétude concernant son meilleur ami.

-Hermione…

-Alors apparemment, l'affaire Brighton (Hermione vit Drago lever au ciel en l'entendant utiliser cette expression) aurait provoqué quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple aventure entre Pansy et Harry.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Hermione lui raconta tout ce qu'Harry lui avait confié. Plus Hermione parlait et plus la bouche de Drago s'agrandissait. Il n'avait donc visiblement pas été au courant de ça.

-Attends tu es sérieuse-là ? Pansy et Potter ? Amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Je veux dire… C'est complètement dingue ! Et Blaise dans tout ça ? Et Ginny ?

-Ils les aiment. Ils les aiment tous les deux. Seulement Harry et Pansy ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre qui leur ont explosé à la figure parce qu'ils n'ont pas su faire face et contrôler leurs pulsions.

-Heureusement que Potter s'est arrêté à temps alors.

-Oui, c'est sûr.

-Qui est au courant de ça ?

-Tu veux dire à part toi et moi ? Blaise, Daphné, Théo, Luna et Neville j'imagine. Lavande, Ron et Ginny ne savant rien. Si ça avait été le cas, Harry serait actuellement en train de signer les papiers du divorce. J'en suis certaine.

Ils retournèrent à leur assiette qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit. Leur navarin était vraiment délicieux.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'ils aient pu garder ça au fond d'eux pendant dix-sept ans. Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ?

-Ginny a découvert l'album photo.

-Mais quel crétin ! s'exclama Drago.

-Drago !

-Mais c'est vrai ! Il faut vraiment être crétin pour garder dans ses affaires un album photo où on se met en scène avec une autre femme que la sienne. Toi tu m'aurais arraché la tête si j'avais fait un truc pareil.

-Et pas que la tête sois-en sûr Drago Malefoy, affirma Hermione.

Drago rit légèrement sachant très bien le cataclysme que ça aurait créé chez-eux. De toute façon il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire une bêtise pareille. Non, lui il était plutôt du genre à remplir les papiers du divorce en étant toujours fou amoureux de sa femme. Donc un double crétin.

-Je suppose que ce devait être un acte manqué, reprit Hermione. Peut-être qu'Harry voulait que Ginny sache ce qui s'était passé entre Pansy et lui. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait.

-Il peut. Pansy aussi peut.

-Tu vas lui en parler ?

-Non. Je ne dirai rien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se sente encore plus coupable. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça.

-C'est vrai qu'aimer deux personnes ne doit pas être évident.

-Moi je n'y crois pas, répliqua Drago. On ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps. On ne peut qu'aimer qu'une personne. On ne peut qu'aimer qu'une fois pour le restant de sa vie. Mais on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes en même temps.

Drago avait dit ça tout en fixant Hermione comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aimé qu'elle, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle et n'aimerait qu'elle jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Hermione se sentit légèrement rougir sous le regard de Drago et passa une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre. Il fallait que son cœur arrête de s'emballer et que sa conscience arrête de lui crier : _Il t'aime, il t'aime, il t'aime_! _Ce message est pour toi ! Il n'aime que toi ! Il est fou de toi ! Toi, toi, toi !_

-Ils devront faire un choix, poursuivit Drago.

-Ils l'ont déjà fait.

-Alors ils ont fait le bon choix.

-Vous avez aimé votre plat ? demanda la serveuse en allant vers eux.

-Oui, c'était très bon, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Voulez-vous un dessert ? Notre chef a fait un opéra. Un vrai délice. Ca vous tente ?

-Tu es pressée ? demanda Drago à Hermione.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était près de 13h30. Elle aurait déjà dû être de retour à son bureau, mais elle préférait largement être là avec Drago, plutôt qu'enfermée dans un pièce sombre avec un montagne de dossiers.

-Non, j'ai tout mon temps. Je veux bien goûter l'opéra de votre chef.

-Deux Opéra, dit Drago à la serveuse.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La serveuse revint avec leur dessert quelques minutes plus tard puis se remit à son comptoir pour les observer avec un léger sourire.

-Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça ? lui demanda une de ses collègues.

-Ca fait qept ans que je travaille ici et j'ai vu ce couple passer par toutes les émotions, de la joie à la peine en passant par la colère et bien d'autres.

-Et ?

-Comment tu les trouves ?

Sa collègue les regarda quelques instants. Drago et Hermione mangeaient leur dessert avec envie tout en continuant leur conversation sans prêter attention aux deux personnes qui les regardaient du coin de la salle.

-Ils ont l'air… bien. Un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Et pourtant ils sont divorcés depuis plus d'un an presque deux, je crois. Ils vont se remettre ensemble.

-Sylvie, on n'est pas dans un roman d'amour. S'ils ont divorcé, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Je le sais. Ca n'empêche pas que je suis persuadée qu'ils se remettront ensemble.

A la fin du repas, Drago partit payer l'addition pendant qu'Hermione l'attendait à l'extérieur. A peine mit-il un pied dehors qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione contre sa joue et… Qu'étais-ce que c'était que cette chaleur qui montait jusqu'à ses oreilles ? Des rougeurs ? Rougissait-il vraiment ? Ce devait être le froid. Evidemment, le froid en Avril ! Fichu printemps qui tardait à venir !

-Merci pour cette pause déjeuner, lui dit Hermione. Ca m'a fait du bien de passer ce moment avec toi.

-Ca m'a fait du bien aussi, avoua-t-il. Et puis ça nous permet de constater qu'on peut rester dans la même pièce sans électriser l'atmosphère.

-C'est vrai. On devrait refaire ça un de ces quatre.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, bloquant l'entrée du restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dévie le regard. Elle avait toujours été la première à céder.

-A bientôt, lui dit-elle.

-A bientôt.

Hermione transplana et Drago se retrouva certes seul, mais avec le cœur léger comme il ne l'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps.

 **000**

 _Coucou ma puce,_

 _Je t'écris simplement un petit mot pour te dire que j'ai été au cimetière avec maman pour y déposer quelques fleurs sur la tombe de Callum. Tout s'est bien passé. On ne s'est pas disputés, ne t'inquiète pas. On a même déjeuné ensemble, c'est dire._

 _Enfin, je voulais simplement t'envoyer un petit mot pour te dire ça, mon ange._

 _Je t'embrasse fort. Je t'aime._

 _Papa._

 **000**

 **Avril 2007**

-Drago arrête, chuchota Hermione en le sentant la serrer contre lui et lui embrasser le cou.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma femme ?

-Si, mais nous avons des invités qui attendent et un bébé qui est pressé de souffler sa bougie.

-Callum n'a même pas conscience que c'est son anniversaire. Cette fête est plus pour nous que pour lui.

-Non, c'est aussi pour lui. C'est pour qu'il puisse plus tard regarder des photos de son tout premier anniversaire en se disant que sa maman et son papa avaient préparé une super fête pour lui. Drago lâche ça !

-Mais aïe ! fit-il après qu'Hermione lui ait donné une tape sur la main parce qu'il avait osé mettre son doigt dans le nappage au chocolat du gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils.

Il mit son doigt dans la bouche pour goûter le chocolat.

-Très bon ce nappage, dit-il en narguant Hermione. Tu veux goûter ?

-Non, merci.

-Mais si, je suis sûr que tu veux goûter.

-Drago arrête ! Tu es en train de hum…

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'elle se retrouve avec le doigt de Drago dans la bouche à goûter le nappage avant de recevoir un langoureux baiser de sa part.

-Alors ? Il n'est pas délicieux ?

-Ma mère va te massacrer quand elle va voir ce que tu as fait à son gâteau.

-Mais non. Elle va adorer quand elle saura que le reste de son nappage va être utilisé dans l'optique d'avoir un troisième bébé.

-Hum… mon père adorera encore plus.

Drago grimaça sous le rire moqueur d'Hermione.

-Eh ! Je vous signale que votre fils est en train de faire un caca nerveux ! Il veut son gâteau ! prévint Blaise.

-Moi aussi je veux du gâteau ! dit la petit voix d'Helena.

-Vous avez entendu ma filleule ? Elle veut du gâteau !

Hermione donna un dernier baiser à Drago et sorti de la cuisine avec le gâteau dans les mains en chantant un joyeux anniversaire. Callum était dans les bras de Ginny s'agitant en voyant sa mère et son père s'avancer vers eux.

Hermione posa le gâteau au chocolat avec son unique bougie sur la table et s'installa avec Callum dans ses bras pendant qu'Helena grimpait sur les jambes de son père. Victoria fit la même chose avec Blaise et Eliott avec le sien.

-Tu es prêt, mon bébé ? dit Hermione. A trois, on souffle. Un… Deux… Callum non !

-Yeah ! fit le petit bébé.

Pressé de pouvoir manger son gâteau, Callum n'avait pas attendu le trois d'Hermione pour planter ses mains dans le gâteau et les apporter à sa bouche avant de faire une « hum… » de délectation.

-C'est vilain Callum. Maman n'est pas contente.

Callum regarda sa mère avec ses grands yeux innocents avant de replanter ses mains dans le gâteau et de les porter à nouveau à sa bouche. Hermione soupira de désolation alors que Drago éclata de rire.

-Bébé Callum mange comme un cochon ! dit Victoria en le pointant du doigt.

-Pas de doute, c'est bien un Malefoy, se moqua Blaise.

Callum regarda de nouveau sa mère qui déposa un baiser sur son front, son père qui continuait de rire et sa sœur lui lançait des bisous. Il sourit, montrant ses petites dents avant de partir dans le même fou rire que son père, faisant résonner les murs de la maison de sa joie.

 **Aujourd'hui**

-Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr.

Hermione céda le passage à Drago qui s'engouffra dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

-Hum ? Ah oui. Tiens. Tu l'avais oublié au restaurant. La serveuse est venue me le rapporter juste après que tu aies tranplané.

-Oh. Merci, fit-elle en récupérant son foulard. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que je ne l'avais plus. Tu aurais pu venir me le donner directement au travail, tu sais.

Oui Drago savait. Mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait hésité à aller au ministère pour lui rendre son foulard. Alors il l'avait gardé, l'avait délicatement posé sur le dossier de son fauteuil, le regardant de temps en temps, peut-être de peur qu'il disparaisse. Drago se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait vu ce foulard. C'était dans une boutique spécialisée dans les carrés de soie à Londres. Drago avait été comme hypnotisé par ce bout de tissu, l'imaginant parfaitement noué au cou d'Hermione avec des couleurs plutôt emblématiques : Vert avec des bordures doré. Symbole de leur amour pour eux à l'époque. Hermione avait éclaté de rire en en comprenant le sens. Et elle semblait vraiment l'aimer puisqu'elle le mettait toujours même après leur divorce.

Le foulard avait dégagé un délicieux parfum qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui chatouiller les narines de Drago durant toute l'après-midi. Puis lorsque sa journée s'était terminée, il était directement venu ici, dans son ancienne maison.

-Bon et bien… Je vais rentrer, dit-il se sentant subitement mal à l'aise. A bientôt.

-Je… J'étais en train de regarder l'album de Callum. Tu… tu veux rester ? Pour le regarder ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la table basse et put voir l'album ouvert sur une page où Callum ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans à en juger sa petite bouille. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en fixant son fils sourire à l'appareil photo avec ses petites quenottes. Hermione le laissa s'asseoir et retourna en cuisine en préparant un petit plateau avec de quoi grignoter. Drago avait remis l'album au début lorsqu'elle revint près de lui. A l'époque où il n'était qu'un petit nourrisson sans cheveux.

-Le plus beau de tous les petits garçons, ne put s'empêcher Drago.

-Avec un voix qui portait. Helena n'avait jamais pleuré autant que lui.

-J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. A chaque fois que je t'approchais il se mettait à hurler comme si j'allais te faire du mal.

-Il avait peur que je l'abandonne, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Mon petit bonhomme était jaloux. Il me lançait de ces regards parfois quand tu le prenais dans tes bras. Il me narguait, je m'en souviens, dit Drago en souriant.

-Et tu boudais, se rappela Hermione.

-Et Helena venait me faire un bisou pour me consoler, pour me dire que j'étais son papa à elle.

-Tu l'es toujours.

Ils regardèrent l'album pendant un bonne heure continuant de se rappeler leur vie d'avant où ils étaient tous les quatre unis et surtout très heureux, à cette époque où ils pensaient que rien ni personne ne pourrait détruire les murs qu'ils avaient dressés autour de leur famille. Personne excepté la maladie et la mort.

L'album s'était terminé sur un Callum souriant sur son lit d'hôpital avec plein de cadeaux provenant de sa famille. Il était très pâle et amaigri mais semblait tout de même heureux. Il était décédé deux semaines plus tard.

-Callum avait toujours le sourire, dit Hermione. Même lorsqu'il allait très mal. Il disait toujours qu'il allait bien. Comme s'il voulait nous rassurer du haut de ses sept ans.

-Il avait ta sagesse, lui dit Drago.

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, lui dit soudainement Hermione en se levant. Viens.

Drago suivit Hermione à l'étage et entra pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison dans la chambre de Callum. Il n'osa pas faire un pas de plus dans cette chambre qui lui rappelait tant son petit garçon. Rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place, comme si Callum était encore en vie et s'affairait à dessiner à son bureau. Drago avait de nombreuses fois été caricaturé par son fils.

Il vit Hermione fouiller dans des cartons pour prendre un parchemin qu'elle lui tendit. C'était un dessin que son fils avait fait. Drago reconnaissait très bien les personnages. Il y avait une petite fille qu'il reconnaissait comme étant Helena, au milieu de deux autres grandes personnes qu'il devina être Hermione et lui. Ces trois personnages regardaient un autre personnage ailé, dessiné sur un nuage dans le ciel. Les trois personnages avaient une larme au coin de l'œil mais souriaient, main dans la main. Ce dessin enserra le cœur de Drago lorsqu'il comprit le sens que son fils voulut lui donner.

-J'ai trouvé ce dessin il y a un mois, expliqua Hermione. Callum avait déjà conscience qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps et il ne voulait pas qu'on soit triste. Il voulait qu'on reste heureux et unis malgré tout.

-Mais on ne l'a pas fait.

-Non. Peut-être… Peut-être que si on avait vu le dessin. Peut-être que si on avait su…

-On aurait pu affronter son décès d'une autre manière, acheva Drago.

-Oui…

Drago continua de regarder le dessin où les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues des personnages mais dont le sourire ne cessait d'illuminer leurs visages. Puis Drago les sentit, ses larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis des mois. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas à l'anniversaire de son fils. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Hermione sentit son cœur saigner en le voyant ainsi. Elle aurait pourtant dû deviner qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Après tout, elle avait elle-même pleuré en voyant ce dessin qui était comme un souhait, un vœu de leur fils qu'ils n'avaient pas su respecter.

Alors doucement, Hermione s'avança vers Drago, lui prit le dessin qu'elle posa sur le lit et le serra dans ses bras. Elle sentit Drago se tendre, légèrement surpris par ce geste. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos de bas en haut et sentit Drago la serrer contre lui à son tour. Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans le corps de Drago. Il aurait pu rester ainsi, dans les bras d'Hermione pendant très longtemps et sans doute même pour l'éternité.

Il fut incapable de dire combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Ils se regardèrent sans échanger un mot. Hermione tendit son pouce pour essuyer ses larmes alors qu'il faisait de même avec elle qui avait également pleuré. Puis Drago ne put s'en empêcher, à la voir comme ça, si près de lui, le regard brillant le fixant intensément : il l'embrassa doucement, chastement, délicatement puis se recula d'un coup laissant une Hermione totalement perdue, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer.

-Je suis désolé, dit Drago en reculant.

-Drago…

-Je sais que tu m'as demandé de ne pas recommencer. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris je…

-Drago…

-Je vais rentrer. Au revoir.

Drago quitta précipitamment la chambre de son fils en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables qu'il avait à l'esprit. Mais quelle idée de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Tout se passait bien ! Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Hermione, alors pourquoi venait-il de tout gâcher en cédant à cette pulsion qu'il retenait continuellement ? Il avait tout ruiné.

-Drago attends...

Drago s'arrêta en bas des escaliers lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermione sur la sienne. Il se retourna vers elle et put voir qu'elle avait encore une fois eu le temps de pleurer. Hermione réduisit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux, tendit une main vers sa joue et approcha son visage du sien.

-Ne t'excuse plus jamais de m'embrasser.

Puis elle l'embrassa à son tour et Drago eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Il avait l'impression que des ailes lui étaient poussés dans le dos et qu'il s'envolerait aussi haut que possible avec elle dans ses bras. Il sentit Hermione passer ses bras autour de son cou au moment où elle approfondissait le baiser. Hermione s'accrochait à lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir, ne voulant pas qu'il se mette à regretter quelque chose qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux depuis tellement longtemps. Le manque d'air poussa Drago à rompre le baiser.

Il n'avait plus envie de partir. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de partir.

 **000**

Il faisait nuit noire. Le château était endormi depuis déjà plusieurs heures lorsque, dans une des tours du château, une jeune élève de deuxième année commença à s'agiter dans son lit. Helena se tournait, se retournait et grognait dans son sommeil jusqu'à se réveiller d'un coup, se redressant brutalement dans son lit le souffle court. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle entendit :

-Rendors-toi Nana.

-Callum ! fit-elle en tournant la tête.

Mais à peine eut-elle tourné la tête qu'elle sentit son corps se détendre puis se rendormir comme si de rien n'était, avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai onze ans Nana, tu te rends compte ! C'est trop cool !

-Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de faire, lui dit-elle en se redressant.

-Il fallait que tu te rendormes. Tu n'aurais pas pu me voir sinon.

Helena acquiesça en relisant que son petit frère avait raison. Puis elle se jeta sur lui sans crier gare et lui fit plein de bisous en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Callum ne demandait pas moins.

-Ce que tu es grand maintenant, lui dit-elle.

-Arrête, j'ai toujours le même visage de mes sept ans. Mais oui, je suis grand dans ma tête maintenant. J'ai onze ans. C'est top ! J'aurais trop voulu fêter ça ici.

-On l'a fêté avec les autres aujourd'hui. On a été dans la salle sur demande ce soir. C'était super. Poussière a adoré.

Callum jeta un coup d'œil au chat qui était au pied du lit, les yeux fermés.

-Maman et papa ont été au cimetière, lui dit-il.

-Je sais. Papa me l'a dit. Apparemment ils semblent mieux s'entendre.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Leur conversation était un peu bizarre. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils parlaient en même temps sur deux conversations différentes mais qu'ils finissaient par en conclure à la même solution.

-Oui ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils faisaient ça. Nos parents sont vraiment étranges quand ils s'y mettent.

-C'est vrai.

-Tu fais la fête ? demanda Helena.

-Oui ! Oncle Fred est génial pour organiser des fêtes. C'est trop bien. Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré être avec maman, papa et toi.

-Moi aussi.

Helena bailla et Callum rabattit la couverture sur elle.

-Tu vas t'en aller ? lui dit-elle.

-Il vaut mieux que je te laisse finir ta nuit. Tu vas te réveiller tôt demain.

-Tu vas revenir ?

-Je reviendrai quand tu auras vraiment besoin de moi, lui répondit Callum en lui faisant un bisou.

-Tu sais quoi, j'aimerais que les choses s'arrangent comme on le souhaiterait, lui dit Helena. J'aimerais, en rentrant pour les vacances de printemps, que maman et papa se soient remis ensemble. Je sais que je rêve, mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

Helena bailla à nouveau et plongea de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée. Callum regarda sa grande sœur dormir paisiblement avec ce même léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Les choses s'arrangent, Nana. Les choses s'arrangent.

 **000**

La nuit avait été comme une sorte de rêve pour Hermione. Elle l'avait souvent vécu en songe, ce moment où Drago et elle se réconcilieraient, feraient l'amour en parfaite harmonie, en symbiose totale. Ce rêve était devenu réalité. Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient fait l'amour et Hermione frissonna encore en y songeant.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Drago qui l'avait embrassé avec passion, caressé avec délicatesse, regardé avec tant d'amour. Lorsqu'elle avait déboutonné sa chemise, Hermione avait remarqué le collier qu'il portait autour de son cou et qui contenait son alliance qui se balançait près de son cœur. Hermione l'avait légèrement effleuré avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver son Drago, celui qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, celui avec qui elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait, ce que l'autre voulait. Car c'était simple, elle le voulait lui et uniquement lui. Hermione avait eu l'impression d'être redevenue une femme dans ses bras, d'être redevenue désirable et aimée comme elle l'avait toujours espéré. D'être redevenue sa femme.

L'amour avec Drago était bien différent de l'amour avec Stanley. L'amour avec Drago était simple, évident. Il avait certes hésité un moment lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nu sur elle, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, qu'elle le repousse et lui demande de quitter les lieux. Mais Hermione avait su le rassurer en un regard. Il était entré en elle et leur union dura aussi longtemps que leurs forces le leur avait permises, les yeux dans les yeux, lèvres contre lèvres.

Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme avant. Drago l'avait serré contre lui, Hermione avait posé sa tête contre son torse ce qui lui avait permis d'entendre le cœur de Drago battre à tout rompre au même rythme que le sien. Hermione n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis près de deux ans.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, ce si doux rêve semblait s'être transformé en cauchemar.

Drago n'était plus là.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors là, deux réactions s'offrent à vous.** Soit **vous êtes contents** et vous avez envie de me serrer dans vos bras. Soit **vous êtes frustrés** et alors vous avez envie de me balancer des yaourts à la figure ! C'est à vous de me dire. Mais en attendant… **Drago et Hermione ont enfin cédé !** Au bout de 35 chapitres ! Vous imaginez ! Enfin ! Alors oui, Drago n'est plus là. Mais quand même !

 **J'espère après la lecture de ce chapitre** que vous avez compris pourquoi j'ai alterné ses dernières semaines des chapitres Harry/Pansy et Hermione/Drago. Il fallait que j'aère un peu l'histoire pour que le Dramione ne paraisse pas trop rapide. Je fais beaucoup d'ellipses dans cette fiction et si je ne faisais pas des focus comme le chapitre précédent, tout s'enchainerait beaucoup trop vite. **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura un « drame ».

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	36. Un Drame tout en Mélodie

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous profitez de ce weekend prolongé, si vous avez fait le pont bien entendu. J'ai beau avoir fait le pont, j'ai l'impression que je ne me suis pas du tout reposée. La barbe !

Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre avec la question que tout le monde ou presque se pose : **Mais où est passé Drago ?**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Eliseweas**_ : Ouh… qu'elle est vilaine la menace. Je suis prête à courir ! Je ne veux pas le couic ! Nooon ! ;)

 _ **Betameche**_ : J'adore provoquer la frustration chez les lecteurs. C'est un pouvoir qu'on possède et qu'on adore ! :) Merci pour la review !

 _ **Elodie**_ : Hello ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais pour poster une première review Merci ! Dans l'espoir de lire une autre de tes reviews :)

 _ **Cecile**_ : Mais il est où Drago ? Tu vas vite le savoir :) Les flashs back n'étaient pas prévus à la base puis je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas si mal de voir Callum bébé. – Pour le drame ça concerne bien l'un des couples que tu as mentionné. Mais attention, j'ai mis « drame » entre guillemets… Merci pour la review !

 _ **Vera** _ : Merci pour la review ! tu sauras vite où est passé Drago !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36 : Un Drame tout en Mélodie.**_

Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Ca ne pouvait pas recommencer. Non ! Drago n'avait pas fait ça. Il n'avait pas osé ! Il n'avait pas quitté le lit en douce après lui avoir fait l'amour avec tant de passion ! Non ! Hermione se refusait de l'admettre.

Pourtant les larmes qui coulaient déjà le long de ses joues lui faisaient bien comprendre que c'était arrivé. Elle avait l'impression de se projeter presque deux ans en arrière lorsqu'ils avaient cédé à cette pulsion et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour une semaine avant de signer les papiers du divorce. Il venait de lui briser le cœur une fois plus.

Mais Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Comme un objet qui tombait au sol. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa et elle se précipita hors de lit, mettant sa chemise de nuit et un peignoir avant de prendre sa baguette. Elle descendit les escaliers en silence et réalisa que plus elle descendait, plus elle sentait une odeur de café. Hermione pressa le pas et s'arrêta à la porte de la cuisine. Elle se trouvait en face de Dargo immobile, vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille, avec une tasse de café dans les mains, trop occupé à la regarder plutôt que d'y boire le contenu. Il n'était pas parti.

-Tu es là, dit-elle simplement.

-Oui, je suis là, répéta Drago.

-Tu n'es pas parti, ajouta-t-elle.

Drago réalisa enfin ce qu'Hermione voulait dire et à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il fit alors le tour du plan de travail et posa sa tasse avant de se mettre face à elle, caressant délicatement le visage d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux à son contact.

-Non, je ne suis pas parti.

Suite à ça il l'embrassa posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Hermione semblait être sur un petit nuage. Elle était encore en plein rêve et ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Bonjour, répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais la boite de café m'a échappée des mains, se justifia Drago à propos du bruit tout en reprenant leur baiser.

-Ce n'est rien. Il fallait que je me lève de toute façon. C'était bien cette nuit, pas vrai ?

-Oui, très bien, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire. Je ne regrette ce qui s'est passé.

L'effet fut presque immédiat. Hermione s'accrocha carrément au cou de Drago, lâchant sa baguette par la même occasion pour l'embrasser passionnément. Sa conscience semblait presque danser la samba alors que Drago la serrait un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Aucun regret, donc aucune raison de fuir et de s'éloigner d'elle, songea Hermione. Aucune raison. Non mais quelle idée de s'être levé ! Ils auraient mieux fait de rester au lit pour continuer à faire l'amour le restant de la journée et tant pis pour les responsabilités ! Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. Drago était d'ailleurs en accord avec les pensées d'Hermione et se sentait même prêt à céder à ses avances alors qu'elle avait lâché son cou pour mettre ses mains sous sa chemise.

-Hermione…

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement reconnaissant le ton sérieux et distant de Drago. Réalisant qu'il venait de briser un doux moment entre eux, Drago la garda tout de même dans ses bras tout en continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Son regard était si étincelant qu'il se sentait presque défaillir.

-Il faut qu'on aille travailler, lui dit-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en baissant en regard sachant très bien qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-Tu as des responsabilités et moi un associé aussi collant qu'un strangulot.

-Blaise ne serait pas ravi d'entendre ça, dit-elle en souriant.

-Je lui dis sans arrêt. Il reste du café et des muffins toastés doivent être prêts, je crois. (Drago jeta un œil au grille-pain où il vit des muffins croustillants et chauds prêts à être dégustés.) Ils sont prêts. Tu prends toujours ça le matin ?

-Le weekend surtout. Je mange de moins en moins à la maison maintenant. Je mangeais quand Harry était là, mais j'ai repris les mauvaises habitudes.

-Ah…, fit Drago se sentant un peu bête et gêné.

-Mais merci. Je vais le dévorer.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ca l'avait tellement manqué.

-Il faut que j'y aille, dit Drago.

-D'accord.

-Passe une bonne journée, fit-il en posant le bout de son nez contre le sien.

-Toi aussi.

Drago but son café d'une traite, mit la tasse dans l'évier et quitta la maison en lui donnant un dernier baiser. Hermione attendit quelques minutes avant de sautiller comme la petite voix qui était dans sa tête. Puis elle se reprit en se disant qu'elle avait trente-sept ans et non dix-sept et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait couché une fois avec Drago que ça recommencerait et que tout s'arrangerait en un claquement de doigt. Mais Hermione reprenait espoir. La journée ne pouvait pas mal se passer après ce qui venait juste d'arriver.

Elle prit la tasse que Drago avait laissée et y but son café en mettant ses lèvres là où il avait posé les siennes. _Hum… laisse tomber Hermione. Tu agis vraiment comme une gamine de dix-sept ans. – Laisse-moi tranquille, toi ! Je suis amoureuse !_

 **000**

Il y avait de ses jours où Théo n'avait qu'une seule envie, tuer ses amis. Il les adorait, là n'étaient pas le problèmes et il était prêt à tout pour eux. Mais il y avait des jours où il se demandait pourquoi et surtout comment il était devenu ami avec cette bande de malades manteaux qu'il se trimballait depuis presque trente ans. On lui reprochait d'être sorti puis ensuite de s'être marié avec Luna, mais sa femme était beaucoup plus saine d'esprit et terre à terre que ces énergumènes. Vraiment ! L'homme pragmatique qu'il était ne pouvait que tomber amoureux d'une femme aussi pragmatique que lui, à sa manière certes, mais pragmatique quand même.

Ses amis eux, étaient tarés. Pas besoin d'argumenter, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Blaise plus que les autres d'ailleurs. Et cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée dans les environs de dix heures du matin en était une preuve supplémentaire.

 _« Il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Il vient de se produire un drame, je crois. »_

Je crois ? Comment ça « je crois » ? Il venait de se produire un drame oui ou non ? Théo avait vraiment envie de dire non pour une raison simple. Il était de repos, avait dû malgré ça se lever tôt pour emmener sa fille à l'école et voulait à présent retourner se coucher jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Mais en même temps, Blaise était de ses amis pour qui il n'y avait pas de problème, il n'y avait que des solutions, même après ce qu'il avait traversé avec Pansy. Blaise avait selon lui trouvé une solution qui n'avait pas brisé son couple. Quelque chose que même Pansy ne voulait pas lui confier en lui faisant croire que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux.

Alors si Blaise parlait de drame, ce devait sans doute vouloir dire qu'il s'était vraiment produit quelque chose de grave et que la solution au problème, c'était lui. Théo fut soudainement pris de panique. Et s'il avait tué Potter ? Blaise avait tellement rongé son frein ces dernières semaines qu'il avait peut-être fini par exploser.

Théo s'était donc précipité dans l'entreprise de ses amis où Blaise l'attendait de pied ferme.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! lui dit-il.

-J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu, répondit-il sur la défensive. Alors, c'est quoi ce drame ?

-Viens.

Blaise le tira presque par le bras pour qu'il le suive. Théo angoissait. Blaise avait vraiment l'air sérieux, marchant à toute vitesse sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit. Non, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il ne saurait vraiment pas quoi faire si son ami avait vraiment tué Harry. Misère on l'appellerait à la barre pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi Blaise avait fait ça et pourquoi il l'avait aidé à fuir le pays ? Parce que c'était ce qui se passerait. Il aiderait à fuir le pays avant même que Ginny et même Pansy ne décident de le tuer à son tour. Puis Ginny et Pansy s'entretueraient et ce serait un véritable carnage !

Blaise s'arrêta devant une porte, posant sa main sur la poignée avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Je te préviens, ce que tu vas voir risque de te faire un choc, dit Blaise le plus sérieusement du monde. J'ai moi-même failli faire un infarctus.

-Blaise, tu me fais peur-là. Ouvre cette foutue porte !

-Très bien.

Blaise ouvrit la porte et Théo eut en cet instant l'envie immédiate de lui coller un pain à la figure ! Alors oui, il avait eu un choc. Choc qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais quelle idée de lui faire passer ça pour le drame du siècle ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun drame là-dedans ! C'était bizarre, carrément étrange, à la limite de la quatrième dimension, mais c'était tout ! Pas de quoi en faire une tarte au fromage comme aimait bien le dire Hermione. Dans la pièce, se trouvait un Drago travaillant, jusque là rien d'anormal. Ce qui n'était pas normal en revanche était le fait qu'il chantonnait alors qu'il avait horreur de ça et qu'il sifflotait aussi. Théo referma la porte et regarda Blaise très en colère. Il était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

-C'est carrément flippant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise. Tu sais le métier que je fais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il comme si c'était évident.

-Tu sais aussi que lorsque j'entends parler de drame, j'imagine tout de suite que quelqu'un est mort ?

-Ouais mais…

-Alors tu as intérêt à me montrer le cadavre que tu caches dans ton bureau si tu ne veux pas finir dans un cercueil !

-Théo…

-Je suis crevé Blaise, tu piges ? Je suis fatiguée, j'enchaine des journées de trente-six heures et j'ai parfois, je dis bien parfois, envie de dormir ! Alors lorsque tu vois des trucs louches tels que Drago en train de siffler, tu le gardes pour toi et tu attends que je me réveille !

-Mais il chante ! insista Blaise. Il chante ! La dernière fois qu'il a sifflé je lui ai fait comprendre que ce n'était pas normal, mais là il chante carrément ! J'ai bien voulu lui faire passer un test d'alcoolémie, mais il carbure au café depuis qu'il est arrivé ! Sérieusement je m'inquiète, là. Et toi aussi tu devrais t'inquiéter.

-Et pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter ?

-C'était l'anniversaire de Callum, hier.

-Je sais, merci, répondit Théo d'un voix sombre en pensant à son filleul.

-Je sais qu'il était au cimetière avec Hermione dans la journée et en général, cette date le mine complètement. Mais là…

Blaise ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte et Drago continuait de pousser la chansonnette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête parce que ce n'était pas l'un des talents qu'il détenait. Blaise referma la porte.

-Ose me dire que ça ne te fait pas flipper ? ajouta-t-il.

Théo ne répondit et lui tourna le dos.

-Eh ! Où tu vas ?

-Me coucher. Salut !

-Mais… Mais Théo…

-Si un truc a changé dans la vie de Drago, il finira par nous le dire. Pour l'instant laisse-le chanter si ça lui dit. Moi, du moment qu'il ne pleure pas, ne boit pas et ne s'énerve pas sans raison, tout va très bien.

-Non, sérieusement Théo. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui prendre un rendez-vous chez un psychomage.

Blaise regretta bien vite cette suggestion en voyant son ami se retourner pour lui lancer un regard s'apparentant presque à des lames de poignards.

-Tu as cru que Ste Mangouste était une épicerie où tu pouvais avoir ce que tu voulais ou quoi ? C'était avant que Drago avait besoin d'un psychomage, juste après la mort de Callum. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il chante maintenant que… Oh et puis laisse tomber, finit-il par dire trop fatiguée pour s'expliquer. Adieu Blaise.

-Hein ? Mais…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Drago s'arrêtant de siffler pour adresser un large sourire à Théo. Ok d'accord. Ce genre de sourire, il ne l'avait plus vu sur le visage de son meilleur ami depuis des années.

-Eh ! Salut ! fit-il en le serrant brutalement contre lui. (Théo jeta un regard alerté à Blaise qui lui répondit du bout des lèvres « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? ») Comment tu vas ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

-Euh… Je… J'étais venu vous piquer des potions, mentit-il. Mais Blaise m'a dit que vous étiez en rupture de stock.

-Oh. Ouais, ça arrive. Victime de notre succès, pas vrai Blaise ?

-Ouais, ouais.

-J'y pense, ça serait pas mal qu'on déjeune ensemble. Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait ça. Mais sans les filles, d'accord ? Rien que tous les trois, entre copains, comme au bon vieux temps.

-Au bon vieux temps ? fit Blaise du bout des lèvres à Théo qui ne savait plus qui regarder.

-Ouais, super ! répondit-il à l'adresse de Drago. Disons treize heures à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Parfait ! A plus tard, dit Drago en s'éloignant de ses amis.

Blaise s'approcha de Théo qui restait encore sous le choc de cette tornade que venait d'être Drago.

-Ose me dire que tout ça est normal, lui dit-il.

-Je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas normal, répondit Théo. Je dirais plutôt que… que ça ressemblait un peu… au bonheur…

 **000**

Hermione aussi avait plutôt passé une bonne journée au Ministère, sauf que contrairement à Drago, elle ne se mettait pas à chantonner ou à siffler, non. Elle mangeait. Beaucoup. Trop. Harry et Ron l'avaient vu ingurgiter une entrée, un plat et un dessert d'une taille si astronomique qu'ils avaient été obligés de lui demander si elle n'était pas enceinte ou si son projet caché n'était pas de mourir étouffée par un excès de nourriture dans l'œsophage. Hermione avait éclaté de rire en leur disant tout simplement qu'elle avait faim.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Ca ne vous fait pas ça à vous, parfois ?

-Moi ? Tout le temps, répondit Ron en pouffant.

-Mais là… J'ai peur que tu finisses par avoir mal au ventre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai un estomac solide ! S'il vous plait ?

Un serveur s'avança vers eux avec un bloc-notes.

-Pourriez-vous m'apporter une part de fondant au chocolat avec un peu de crème anglaise ?

-Bien sûr. Voulez-vous autre chose ?

-Oui, que ce soit mis dans une petite boite pour plus tard. J'aimerais le manger dans mon bureau en pensant à votre restaurant, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

-Et apportez-nous l'addition s'il-vous plait, demanda Ron.

-Il faut se rendre au comptoir pour l'addition, répondit le serveur.

-Très bien, j'y vais.

Ron quitta ses deux amis pour payer le déjeuner car c'était à son tour de le faire. Ils n'étaient pas pour partager l'addition. Ils préféraient tout payer chacun leur tour. Ca créait moins de problème selon eux.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir comme ça, lui dit Harry. J'avais peur que tu déprimes après la journée d'hier, mais tu sembles aller bien.

-Je vais bien Harry. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai pleuré un peu mais je vais bien. Je serai toujours triste d'avoir perdu mon enfant. J'aurai toujours mal, mais j'arrive maintenant à me souvenir des bons moments vécus avec lui. Ca fait du bien de penser à ça plutôt qu'aux derniers instants de sa vie.

-Ca signifie que tu arrives enfin à faire ton deuil. C'est bien.

-Et toi ? Comment ça va avec Ginny ?

Hermione vit le sourire d'Harry disparaître d'un coup et regretta vite d'avoir posé cette question.

-J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. On ne fait plus chambre à part, c'est déjà ça.

-Tu as essayé d'avoir une conversation avec elle ?

-Je laisse tomber à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de me lancer. Je me dis que ça ne sert à rien et que ça pourrait même aggraver les choses. Je ne sais pas… Parfois je me dis qu'elle est au courant, mais c'est stupide pas vrai ? Si elle était au courant, je serais déjà divorcé.

-Oui, je pense aussi, répondit sincèrement Hermione.

Elle avait essayé de discuter de la situation avec son amie, mais Hermione s'était heurtée à un mur. Elle n'avait dans un premier temps pas compris pourquoi, avant de réaliser que c'était parce qu'elle avait hébergé Harry pendant un mois. Elle ne lui en avait certes pas voulu pour ça au début, mais Hermione avait fini par comprendre qu'héberger Harry avait comme été prendre la défense de Pansy pour Ginny. Mais Hermione n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Elle avait simplement tendu une main vers son meilleur ami qui lui demandait de l'aide, voilà tout.

-Tu penses souvent à Pansy ? lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Peut-être un peu trop, avoua-t-il. Mais on ne se voit pas et je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Même pas d'échange épistolaire ?

-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Ca serait trop…

-Risqué ?

-Ouais.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ?

-J'ai toujours su que c'était impossible et elle aussi.

La conversation s'arrêta lorsque Ron arriva avec le fondant au chocolat d'Hermione dans un petit sac.

-Il sent franchement bon ce fondant. J'ai hésité à m'en prendre un, dit-il en rangeant son argent. On y va ?

Hermione et Harry se levèrent et quittèrent le restaurant à la suite de Ron.

Hermione resta une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans son bureau non pas à travailler mais à penser à la dernière nuit passée avec Drago. Elle s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil, fermait les yeux et se refaisait le film de cette nuit jusqu'au petit matin dans la cuisine. Il ne regrettait rien et elle non plus. Il avait mis les muffins à toaster, il avait fait assez de café pour deux. Hermione aurait tellement voulu qu'ils prennent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Mais ça aurait été trop beau et peut-être même trop rapide. _Comment ça trop rapide ? Vous avez été mariés pendant dix ans ! La seule étape qu'il vous reste à franchir maintenant est de vous remarier illico ! – La ferme !_

-Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire.

Hermione se redressa en sursaut pour voir Stanley juste en face d'elle. Avait-elle dormi ? Non elle ne le pensait pas. Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu frapper à la porte.

-Salut, dit-elle un peu gênée.

-Salut, répondit-il simplement. Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps. Je t'apporte simplement le dossier de la prochaine réunion du Magenmagot.

-C'est toi qui fait la commission maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en récupérant le dossier.

-Ouais… Je me retrouve un peu piégé avec le Ministre lorsque la Directrice du département n'est pas là.

-Désolée, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Stanley. Bon je te laisse à tes rêveries,

-Stanley attends, fit-elle en la voyant lui tourner le dos. Tu vas bien ? Enfin je veux dire… Oui, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ca va, fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu… Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

La question d'Hermione les surprit tous les deux. Hermione ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle l'avait posé, mais en le voyant en face d'elle, elle eut la soudaine envie de savoir si tout allait pour lui d'un point de vue sentimental.

Stanley eut un rire légèrement nerveux tout en se grattant l'arrière de l'oreille.

-Ouais…, fit-il un peu gêné. C'est tout récent et un peu étrange mais ça se passe bien.

-Etrange ? Pourquoi ?

-C'était une amie d'enfance que j'avais perdu de vue en entrant à Poudlard. Je l'ai recroisé en allant rendre visite à mes parents il y a quelques semaines et on se fréquente depuis. Elle aussi est divorcée et elle a un fils de quinze ans. Mais ça va.

-C'est super ! dit Hermione avec un large sourire. J'espère que ça continuera à aller.

-Je l'espère aussi. Bon et bien… Je retourne à mon bureau. A plus tard.

-A plus tard.

Stanley quitta le bureau. Hermione lâcha un profond soupir, rassurée que Stanley ait trouvé quelqu'un. Puis elle regarda le dossier en face d'elle et préféra largement, comme l'avait si bien Stanley, se remettre à ses rêveries.

 **000**

Hermione était rentrée chez-elle en début de soirée et la chose qui la frappa lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa maison fut le silence soudain qui y régnait. Elle avait évidemment toujours été seule dans cette maison depuis déjà plus de deux ans, mais le fait que Drago fut présent la veille au soir jusqu'à ce matin lui avait déjà fait croire qu'il serait là. Une question vint alors à son esprit : Est-ce que Drago serait là justement ? Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il lui avait dit de passer une bonne journée et non qu'ils se reverraient le soir même. De plus elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de sa part. Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à en recevoir une, mais ne serait-ce pour que lui dire qu'il serait avec elle ce soir. Mais non, rien. _Et voilà Hermione, tu t'es emballée. Comme une gamine de dix-sept ans ! – Non mais tu veux bien la fermer, oui ! Tu me gonfles depuis ce matin ! – Peut-être. Mais ce soir, tu vas passer la nuit toute seule !_

Hermione cessa ce combat intérieur lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Elle crut dans un premier temps que ce serait Harry, débarquant chez-elle en plein de crise, lui répétant qu'il aimait Pansy et devait quitter Ginny. Elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle avait tort lorsqu'on fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. Drago était là.

-Bonsoir, lui dit-il alors qu'il lui embrassait le cou.

-Tu es venu, lui dit-elle en faisant écho à sa conscience. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en arrêtant de l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as dit de passer une bonne journée et pas qu'on se verrait ce soir, répondit Hermione un peu bête.

Bon sang qu'il l'aimait, pensa Drago en la voyant aussi gênée. Hermione était toujours la même, à avoir une multitude de pensées et à se prendre la tête quand il ne fallait pas. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, la faisant presque décoller du sol.

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir, lui confia-t-il. Je serai devenu complètement fou.

De vrais adolescents. Ils leur étaient impossible de décoller leur lèvres les unes des autres. C'était comme si leur survie dépendait exclusivement des baisers qu'ils échangeaient depuis la veille au soir.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? lui proposa Hermione. J'ai une part de fondant au chocolat mais rien de prêt et j'ai un peu faim. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-J'ai très faim, répondit Drago en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Je vais préparer un truc alors, dit Hermione en s'éloignant de lui.

Mais Drago la retint par le bras pour la ramener vers lui et continuer leur échange. Ce fut là qu'elle comprit quel genre de faim avait Drago. Et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle aussi, avait tout aussi faim que lui.

 **000**

Il n'y avait pas plus bel endroit pour Hermione que d'être dans les bras de Drago ou même carrément sur Drago. Elle était littéralement affalée sur lui tentant de reprendre son souffle alternant les baisers dans le cou, sur les lèvres ou son torse.

-Toujours aussi faim ? lui demanda Drago.

-Très, répondit-elle alors que Drago fit semblant de lui mordre l'épaule.

Hermione glissa pour se mettre à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un en face de l'autre sans échanger un pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils semblaient scruter le visage de l'autre comme pour tenter de voir ce qu'ils avaient loupé depuis deux ans. Drago passa son pouce que le nez en trompette d'Hermione, observant ses taches de rousseurs, dégageant son oreille droite de ses cheveux broussailleux qu'il avait toujours aimé.

-Sommes-nous en train de rêver ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione approcha son visage pour lui donner un baiser rapide.

-Hum… Ce n'est pas assez, dit-il.

Hermione recommença en restant une seconde de plus.

-Hum… Non.

-Toujours pas ? dit-elle.

-Non.

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui et l'embrassa franchement, langoureusement.

-Alors ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un rêve.

-Ce que je sens sous la couverture non plus, se moqua Hermione.

-J'espère bien parce que je finirais par m'inquiéter.

Hermione se retrouva soudainement sous Drago.

-Tu m'autorises à rester cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-il en embrassant son cou.

-Hum… Non. J'ai eu ce que je voulais alors tu peux partir.

Drago arrêta son manège pour regarder Hermione qui se moquait clairement de lui, il le voyait. Les yeux brillants, le petit pincement de lèvre qui prouvait qu'elle tentait vainement de ne pas rire alors que son corps collé au sien qui ne demandait qu'à faire de nouveau l'amour avec lui. Il décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu.

-D'accord. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais rentrer, alors.

 _Hein ? Quoi ?_ Hermione chuta brutalement de son petit nuage en sentant Drago se dégager d'elle. Ni une, ni deux, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de quitter le lit qu'elle s'accrocha à lui comme un koala à sa branche, le plaquant presque sur le matelas.

-Tu vas où là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je rentre, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.

-Hors de question. Tu ne quitteras pas ce lit tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

-Tu l'as décidé tout à l'heure.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-Alors je reste ?

-Oui.

-Toute la nuit ?

-Oui. Jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

-Ca me va.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, se retrouvant sous Drago, prête à refaire l'amour. Tant pis pour le fondant au chocolat. Elle le mangerait au petit déjeuner sous le regard, elle le savait, un brin moqueur de Drago.

 **000**

* * *

 **Alors oui, oui, oui** , vous aviez raison pour certain(e)s, **Drago** n'était pas parti au petit matin. Il était bien là et il est même revenu le soir.

 **Alors le drame** , n'était pas vraiment un drame. C'était simplement **Blaise** qui avait extrapolé la situation s'attirant légèrement les foudres de **Théo**.

On a un léger aperçu de **Stanley** qui s'est recasé.

Je sais que ce chapitre est bien plus court que les précédents et je m'en excuse. J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous aura plu.

 **Dans le prochain** on aura un faux Roméo et fatalement une fausse Juliette.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	37. Cache-cache

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, juste de la lecture ! :)

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira bien mieux que le précédent.

 **Bonne Lecture.**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Ahah, Drago n'a pas pu laisser passer cette occasion. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça.- Blaise a trop de choses qui le préoccupent en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprend pas encore ce qui se passe chez les Malefoy. – Non, Helena ne sait toujours pas qu'Hermione n'est plus avec Stanley. – Pour le prochain chapitre tu as un bon couple parmi tes propositions :) Merci pour la review !

 _ **Renata**_ : Alors pour répondre à ta question, le faux Roméo et la fausse Juliette concernent les adultes. Mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi as-tu pensé à Victoria et Sam du côté des enfants ? Merci pour ta review et celle du OS.

 _ **Math'L**_ : Je suis désolée de te répondre ici, mais apparemment il y a un problème avec le site. - Que veux-tu j'adore faire flipper mes petits lecteurs. C'est trop marrant ;p Ce n'est pas grave. Merci d'avoir laissé une review quand même.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37 : Cache-cache**_

Pansy était tranquillement installée sur la terrasse de son balcon, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil qui lui permettrait selon elle d'avoir bonne mine. Elle avait vraiment besoin de repos et avait l'impression d'avoir travaillé comme un elfe de maison depuis que Daphné avait accouché. Pansy devait s'occuper de tout ce qui était administratif et communication toute seule et avait parfois l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Elle rentrait chez-elle au bout de rouleau et s'en allait dans le même état.

En même temps, elle se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle rentrait sans décrocher un mot à Blaise et allait se coucher sans même avoir mangé. Pansy s'en voulait parfois d'agir comme ça mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle voyait Blaise faire des gestes vers elle, lui tendre la main pour une réconciliation mais n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Elle le voulait, elle le souhaitait, mais Harry était encore et toujours présent à son esprit. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais rien avoir entre eux, mais il l'aimait autant qu'elle et se rendait compte qu'elle n'aimait peut-être pas Blaise aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais elle avait fait un choix, certes qui lui avait été imposé, mais elle l'avait accepté. Elle resterait avec Blaise pour le bien de sa famille malgré son amour pour Harry. Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois.

Tout ça lui donnait franchement la migraine et cette petite pause venait à point nommé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une ombre au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et put voir Blaise à travers ses lunettes de soleil, la regardant quelques instants avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Elle le savait, s'il tentait de la toucher, elle récupérerait sa main par réflexe. Mais il ne fit rien.

-Victoria va bientôt rentrer de Poudlard, commença-t-il.

-Je sais.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait partir tous les trois en vacances à son retour. Qu'on pourrait s'éloigner un peu de la ville, du pays. On pourrait aller en Australie. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-On a du travail, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

-Ca ne nous empêchait pas de partir avant.

Oui avant, pensa Pansy. Lorsque tout allait bien et qu'elle ne passait pas/plus ses journées à penser et à rêver d'un autre homme que son mari. Elle ne se voyait à présent plus partir en vacances en famille. Non, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer comment se passeraient ses vacances entre elle qui ne décrocherait pas un mot, Blaise qui multiplierait les tentatives de rapprochement et Victoria qui assisterait à ça, dévastée.

-Ecoute Pansy, nous sommes dans une impasse toi et moi. Je vois le mur se rapprocher et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il nous atteigne. Il nous a frôlé une fois et je ne veux pas ça recommence. D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû te menacer de divorcer ou de t'empêcher de voir Victoria si tu me trompais mais j'avais peur, tu comprends ? Peur de te perdre parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi.

Le regard de Pansy glissa discrètement vers Blaise à travers les lunettes de soleil. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi tentait-il de s'excuser alors que c'était elle qui était en tort dans cette histoire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'en voulait à elle et elle ne méritait pas ses excuses.

-Nous formons une famille Pansy et je n'ai pas envie de détruire ça. Quand je vois comment Drago et Hermione traversent ça – même s'il y a d'autres circonstances qui aggravent la situation – je ne veux pas. Je ne supporterai pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous restons unis, tous les trois. Victoria n'a pas à subir ça et partir en vacances tous les trois pourrait être un début de réconciliation, tu ne crois pas ?

Si ça pourrait. Ils pourraient tenter d'oublier ces derniers mois rien que pour leur fille. Ils pourraient essayer. Pansy devait essayer.

-Oui, ce serait un début, dit-elle simplement.

-Alors on y va ? demanda Blaise en guise de confirmation.

-On y va.

-Tu verras Pansy, on passera un très bon moment là-bas en famille, lui dit Blaise réjoui.

Pansy faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle le sentit lui prendre la main, et elle crut même qu'elle se liquéfierait sur place lorsqu'il lui embrassa simplement la joue. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, ce dont elle était certaine, ou simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas et n'avait plus l'habitude qu'il la touche. Elle se demandait à présent si elle avait fait le bon choix pour ces vacances en Australie. _Pour notre famille, c'est forcément le bon choix._

 **000**

Ca faisait deux semaines que Drago se réveillait avec la magnifique vue d'une Hermione nue ou non à ses côtés, dormant profondément. Leurs nuits étaient pour la plupart très courtes, mais Drago se forçait quand même à se réveiller le premier rien que pour la regarder, rien que pour se dire que ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bien réel. Hermione et lui étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Enfin il pensait qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet tous les deux. La seule chose qu'ils se contentaient de faire était de parler de leur journée de travail, de faire l'amour, de leurs enfants, de faire l'amour, de leurs amis, de faire l'amour. Mais à aucun moment ils ne parlaient d'eux et de leur situation. Etaient-ils de nouveau ensemble ? Etait-ce une simple passade ? Ces questions-là tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Drago aurait bien voulu en parler mais avait peur qu'Hermione prenne la fuite en lui demandant simplement « Sommes-nous de nouveau ensemble ? », alors il gardait ça pour lui.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il constata pour une fois qu'Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle se trouvait que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une Hermione portant la chemise qu'il avait la veille, les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais avec une tartine de pain avec du beurre et de la confiture dans une main et un verre de jus dans l'autre. Au lieu de faire le tour du lit pour s'installer à côté de lui, elle monta sur le matelas, enjamba Drago qui put voir qu'elle ne portait absolument rien sous sa chemise et s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui.

-Et sans rien renverser, dit-elle fière.

-Je vois ça, répondit Drago en l'embrassant. Tu as pris tes marques ?

-C'était facile. Tu as tout rangé comme à la maison.

-C'était plus simple comme ça, avoua-t-il.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et Hermione lui donna un morceau de tartine beurrée et pleine de confiture de prunes.

-C'est notre dernier jour dans le même lit avant deux semaines, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? fit Drago en se redressant.

-Helena rentre cet après-midi et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de… Enfin tu sais… De lui dire pour nous deux. C'est tout nouveau et encore fragile alors…

-Je comprends, répondit Drago. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle commence à se faire des idées alors qu'on n'a pas encore une idée de ce qu'on fait, justement.

-C'est ça. C'est chouette, j'adore et je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien depuis des années, mais mieux vaut faire… Faire comme avant tu te rappelles ?

-Lorsqu'on se cachait des autres pour fricoter tranquillement, reprit Drago souriant et s'approchant un peu plus d'Hermione pour l'embrasser.

-Oui ! C'était tellement bien, admit-elle en se laissant aller sans oublier de poser le jus avant de le renverser sur le lit.

-Ca va être long, deux semaines sans t'embrasser, ni te toucher, après toutes ces années de carences, lui dit-il.

-Deux semaines Drago. Deux semaines dont une que tu passeras exclusivement avec ta fille.

-Je fais un père égoïste, réalisa-t-il.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu m'oublieras vite quand tu la verras débouler.

-J'ai fait une mini-Granger avec une Granger. Impossible de dissocier l'une de l'autre. Mais je vais préparer un programme de sortie et toi tu lui feras faire ses devoirs durant ta semaine, se moqua Drago.

-Dis tout de suite que je suis une mère trop autoritaire, répondit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Je constate simplement qu'à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, Helena a déjà fait tous ses devoirs. Je ne fais que vérifier pour la forme. Mais bon, c'est Helena. Elle collectionne les Optimal comme je collectionne les vifs d'or. Je sais ! dit Drago en se redressant. Je vais l'apprendre à voler.

-Malefoy, si tu fais monter mon bébé sur un balai, je te castre !

-C'est mon bébé aussi je te signale Granger, reprit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et je vais faire monter notre bébé sur un balai. Tu ne seras pas là de toute façon, tu ne pourras donc rien voir. Et quand elle rentrera elle te racontera ses exploits. Peut-être que je devrais faire monter Boule de Poil dessus, aussi.

-Il s'appelle Poussière, dit-elle en mordant sa tartine.

-Oui, c'est ça. Boule de Poil.

Hermione pouffa légèrement lorsqu'elle vit Drago descendre un peu sous la couverture pour soulever la chemise et lui embrasser le ventre pour remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine tout en lui envoyant un regard lubrique.

-Drago ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te retire ma chemise, répondit-en continuant son manège.

-Pourquoi ?

Drago se redressa légèrement interloqué pour regarder Hermione qui finissait sa tartine, confortablement installée dans le lit.

-Parce qu'on va faire l'amour. Alors pose-moi cette tartine Granger. Ou non, donne-la-moi.

-Mais tu n'as pas une réunion ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant le reste de sa tartine.

-Si, pourquoi ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Drago venait de glisser sa tête sous la couverture. Elle éclata de rire.

 **000**

-Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne m'aime pas ça du tout.

-Quoi donc Londubat ?

-Ca ! fit Neville en pointant Drago du doigt. Ma fille est une Londubat, comme tu le dis si bien. Elle devrait être en train de te vomir dessus ou faire dans sa couche. Au lieu de ça, elle te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde !

La petite troupe s'était réunie dans l'appartement de Daphné une heure après l'arrivée des enfants et lorsque Drago était arrivé avec Helena et Hermione, la petite Noreen avait adressée un large sourire à Drago alors qu'elle était dans les bras de son père. Ni une ni deux, Drago l'avait immédiatement prise dans ses bras et ne l'avait pas lâchée depuis. Il l'avait bercé, lui avait parlé, lui avait fait des bisous, l'avait aussi délicatement placé dans les bras d'Helena et elle était de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Noreen est aussi une Greengrass, et dans notre jeunesse, Daphné était folle amoureuse de moi. Ca doit sans doute être héréditaire.

-Pardon ? fit Neville en tournant la tête vers Daphné alors que Hermione lançait un léger regard à Drago.

-Il raconte n'importe quoi, dit Daphné. Je n'étais pas folle amoureuse de lui. J'avais le béguin, c'est tout. Comme le trois-quarts des filles de notre promotion à Poudlard.

-Ca ne me rassure pas ça, bouda Neville.

-Ecoute Neville, à l'époque c'était Harry ou Drago. Il fallait faire un choix !

-Et tu as choisi ça ?! fit-il en pointant Drago du doigt.

-Le _ça_ en question n'est pas sourd, pesta Drago.

-Oh, ferme-là voleur d'enfant ! rétorqua Neville.

Daphné soupira et se tourna vers Neville pour l'embrasser amoureusement sous les « beurks » de certains des enfants présents alors que leur fille continuait de regarder Drago avec une sorte d'admiration dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Ok je suis rassuré, dit Neville. Pour l'instant.

-Bon, nous on va laisser maman et papa se faire des bisous et on va se promener un peu, d'accord ?

Noreen continua de regarder Drago avec un large sourire. Il prit ça pour un oui. Il se leva et fut très vite suivi par sa fille.

-Elle est vraiment toute mignonne, dit Helena.

-N'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi tu l'étais. Tu étais le plus mignon de tous les bébés. Avec une tignasse à faire peur, mais un bébé mignon quand même, répondit Drago en embrassant sa fille. Et ton frère aussi était mignon.

Noreen poussa un petit cri en s'agitant dans les bras de Drago. Il vit sa fille tourner la tête vers une fenêtre, pensive. Elle était en train de réfléchir et de se prendre la tête comme sa mère aimait le faire.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ma chérie.

-Rien de spécial. Je pensais simplement à tout à l'heure lorsqu'on était au restaurant.

-Oui ?

-J'ai… j'ai remarqué que maman et toi vous entendiez mieux.

-Ah oui ? dit simplement Drago en paniquant légèrement. C'est vrai qu'on s'entend mieux en ce moment. C'est plutôt bien, non ?

-Oui, je crois. Je ne sais pas…

-Helena…

-Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez mieux, ce n'est pas ça le souci. Vous voir discuter sans dispute ou sans gêne, voir maman pouffer à tes blagues pas drôles, te voir faire des blagues, je trouve ça chouette. Seulement je me demande si vous vous entendez bien parce que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ou au contraire parce que vous vous êtes faits une raison et avez compris que vous ne pourrez jamais vous remettre ensemble.

Drago avait envie de laisser tomber les secrets et de dire à sa fille qu'Hermione et lui s'entendaient mieux parce qu'ils avaient toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qu'il avait passé les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie depuis il ne savait quand avec elle et que tout était en train de rentrer dans l'autre. Mais il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était le cas. Les choses s'arrangeaient-elles vraiment ?

Drago s'avança vers sa fille et la serra contre lui. Helena put sentir une petite main potelée de Noreen dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle semblait lui gazouiller quelque chose.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire ma Nanouille, c'est que les choses vont mieux.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, conclut-elle. Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es plus avec l'autre pas vrai ? Vous êtes séparés ?

-Oui chérie. C'est terminé entre elle et moi.

Drago sentit sa fille le serrer un peu plus contre elle et esquissa un léger sourire.

Une forte odeur désagréable s'éleva autour d'eux et ils comprirent très vite que Noreen y était pour quelque chose.

-Tu vas devoir retourner dans les bras de tes parents ma belle. Quelque chose me dit que ton père n'apprécierait pas que je te change la couche alors que franchement, je suis plus expérimenté que lui.

Le sourire de Noreen s'élargit et Helena lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue avant de retourner dans le salon. Drago déposa le bébé dans les bras de Neville qui s'empressa d'aller changer sa fille sous les yeux bienveillants de Daphné.

-Elle fait enfin ses nuits, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je peux enfin dormir d'une traite en toute sérénité. Je ne savais pas qu'avoir un bébé te privait de sommeil à ce point. Alors quand je vois que vous en avez trois tous les deux ! Je vous dis bravo. Je ne sais pas si je vais retenter l'expérience.

Ginny et Harry ne firent aucune remarque. Ils étaient tous les deux à des endroits opposés du salon, se regardant à peine. Ils avaient tenté de donner le change face à leurs enfants lorsque Sam et Eliott étaient arrivés, mais ils avaient vite repris les mauvaises habitudes. Heureusement pour eux, les enfants ne semblaient pas vraiment le remarquer ou faisaient semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Les adultes en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Surtout Blaise et Pansy. Elle tentait de fuir la présence de Ginny tout en tentant de lancer des regards en coin à Harry alors que Blaise surveillait les faits et gestes de tout le monde. Il était hors de question que Pansy et Harry se trouvent trop près l'un de l'autre. Il voyait Ginny boire verre sur verre et se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par terre avant l'heure. Mais ce qui lui fit monter la moutarde au nez fut lorsque Pansy suivit Daphné dans le couloir de l'appartement, qu'elle passa juste devant Harry qui la suivit du regard jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Harry pensait être discret, mais il ne l'était ni pour Blaise et encore moins pour Ginny. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouva rapidement face à Blaise dans la cuisine alors qu'il était simplement parti poser un plateau.

-Tu vas me coller un pain ? demanda Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie Potter. Mais ça serait me desservir. Non, on va simplement parler toi et moi, ou du moins je vais parler et tu vas écouter.

Blaise avança vers Harry et se posa près de l'évier.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce qui s'est passé entre Pansy et toi. Que ce soit il y a dix-sept ans ou il y a six semaines.

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître surpris qu'il le sache et surtout qu'il ne le tue pas à l'abri des regards.

-Ecoute…

-Je parle Potter. Tu écoutes. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses aimer Pansy, tu penses que ton amour pour elle est fort, pur et sincère, mais c'est faux. Ce que tu ressens pour elle n'a rien de fort, de pur ou de sincère. Ce n'est que le sentiment d'un gamin pommé de vingt ans qui a la frustration de ne pas savoir ce qu'aurait été sa vie avec son coup de foudre de l'époque. Mais tu veux que je te dises, c'est trop tard. Et c'est de ta faute.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

-Tu étais libre. Tu aurais pu être avec elle, mais tu as choisi la facilité et tu t'es remis avec celle qui t'avait plaqué comme un déchet. Ca n'a rien de compliqué Potter, c'est lâche.

Blaise vit Harry contracter la mâchoire et se demanda si c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison ou parce qu'il venait indirectement de le traiter de déchet et directement de lâche.

-Moi j'aime Pansy du plus profond de mon coeur et de mon âme. Je suis son mari et je ferai n'importe quoi pour que notre famille reste unie. Et tu devrais en faire autant avec Ginny.

-J'ai essayé.

-Arrête, tu n'as pas essayé ! Tu attends passivement que les choses s'arrangent ou secrètement implosent en pensant qu'en te voyant libre, Pansy me quitterait pour partir avec toi.

C'était faux ! Entièrement faux ! Harry ne restait pas passif à attendre que les choses s'arrangent ou se dégradent. Il voulait que les choses rentre dans l'ordre. Il voulait redevenir le Harry d'avant, celui qui parvenait à dissimuler ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour Pansy tout en étant profondément amoureux de Ginny. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé avec Pansy.

-J'ai peur que ça arrive, confia Blaise. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte. Je veux qu'elle t'oublie. Mais ce sera malheureusement impossible. La seule chose qui nous permettrait à tous de reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale serait que Ginny et toi vous réconciliez.

-Elle refuse de m'adresser la parole. Elle me fuit.

-Bon sang Potter mais arrête ! Essaie ! Force-la à te parler ! Fais quelque chose, merde ! s'énerva Blaise. Je te parle de nos familles, là ! De nos femmes, de nos enfants ! Il est hors de question que tout ça soit détruit pour des conneries de jeunesse et des sentiments factices.

-Ca n'a rien de factice, reprit Harry sur la défensive. Ce que j'ai vécu avec Pansy n'avait rien de factice !

-Si ça l'était et ça le sera toujours ! Pansy et toi, ça ne se fera jamais, il va falloir que ça rentre dans ton crâne, mon vieux ! Jamais tu ne seras en couple avec elle ! Pansy est ma femme !

Blaise s'interrompit lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. C'était Ginny. Elle regarda Harry qui était dépité, puis Blaise en priant secrètement pour qu'il ne lui ait rien dit sur son secret. Puis elle leur tourna le dos et quitta la pièce.

-Pansy, Victoria et moi partons deux semaines en vacances dès demain. Il y a intérêt à ce que tu te sois réconcilié avec Ginny d'ici là.

Blaise s'apprêta à quitter la cuisine avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers Harry.

-Une dernière chose Potter : Ma femme n'est pas un objet de convoitise et ma baguette pourrait être le dernier objet que tu verras si tu continues de la regarder comme tu l'as fait tout l'heure, c'est clair ?

Blaise n'attendit aucune réponse d'Harry et quitta la pièce.

 **000**

La nuit était tombée et Hermione était tranquillement installée dans son lit en train de lire son livre de chevet avant de s'endormir. Helena dormait déjà poing fermé et elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée elle non plus. Elle ferma d'ailleurs le livre et se laissa glisser dans le lit en songeant qu'elle passerait son première nuit seule, sans Drago pour la serrer contre lui, lui tenir chaud durant la nuit et surtout lui faire l'amour.

Hermione fut soudainement en alerte lorsqu'elle entendit un léger bruit qui lui parut suspect. Elle attendit un instant pensant que c'était la fatigue qui lui faisait défaut lorsqu'elle l'entendit une seconde fois. Il venait de l'extérieur. Elle sortit de son lit et se rendit à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui provoquait ce petit bruit. Hermione en fut stupéfaite lorsqu'elle sut qui c'était. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ouvre-moi ! fit Drago dans le jardin.

- _Ascencio !_ lui répondit Hermione.

-Trop dangereux. Ouvre-moi !

-Quoi ?

Drago fit un signe lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait lui ouvrir. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour aller lui ouvrir. Une fois la porte ouverte, Drago se jeta presque sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le front, le cou, les lèvres, le nez. Tout le corps y passerait immédiatement s'il le pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta-t-elle.

-Tu me manques, lui dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

-On s'est vu il y a quatre petites heures.

-Tu me manques quand même.

-Tu es fou.

-Maman ?

La scène fut très rapide. Hermione se retourna immédiatement alors que Drago se cacha derrière un canapé. Non mais qu'ils étaient ridicules ! Voilà qu'il était à présent en train de se cacher de sa propre fille parce qu'il avait l'intention de fricoter avec son ex-femme, mère de sa fille, dans une maison qui était de base la sienne. _Drago, tu as vraiment touché le fond, mon pauvre vieux._

Helena était au beau milieu des escaliers avec ses cheveux volumineux entourant sa tête comme un énorme nuage, les yeux mi-clos.

-Nana chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? dit Hermione en la rejoignant.

-J'ai entendu du bruit et je t'ai entendu parler, dit-elle avant de bailler.

-Oh… Ce n'est rien mon cœur. Maman voulait juste se faire une petite tasse de thé, c'est tout. Retourne te coucher, chérie. Allez, va.

Helena serait partie se coucher si elle n'avait pas vu Poussière lui passer devant, traverser le salon et se mettre pile derrière le canapé où Drago était caché, autrement dit devant lui. Le chat le regarda et miaula.

-Du balai ! dit Drago du bout des lèvres.

Mais Poussière s'avança vers lui et frotta sa tête contre sa main pour avoir des caresses. Ce chat n'était vraiment pas net, songea Drago.

-Poussière reviens ici ! dit Helena en voulant le récupérer.

-Non ! fit Hermione un peu trop fort pour stopper sa fille. Remonte chérie. Je vais lui dire de te rejoindre.

Hermione déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui lui tourna le dos pour remonter se coucher. Elle retourna ensuite vers Drago qui était toujours caché derrière le canapé. Elle regarda Poussière qui lui lança un regard tout en miaulant, lui faisant comprendre que Drago n'avait rien à faire là.

-Va voir Helena ! Allez, file !

Poussière miaula encore une fois et monta les escaliers. Hermione attendit patiemment que la chambre de sa fille se ferme pour s'adresser à Drago.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ce chat me déteste, dit-il en se levant.

-Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il t'aime bien, répondit Hermione en souriant. Allez, viens.

Hermione et Drago montèrent les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et entrèrent enfin dans la chambre en soupirant. Une fois sûre qu'Helena ne les surprendrait pas, Hermione se jeta sur Drago.

-Oh Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo. Renie ton père et refuse ton nom.

-Shakespeare ? fit Drago étonné.

-Ca s'apparentait un peu à ça tout à l'heure. Sauf que Roméo ne balançait pas des cailloux à la fenêtre de Juliette, mais qu'il escaladait le mur pour être au plus près d'elle.

-De l'escalade ? Un moldu. Typique.

-Drago, tu aurais pu lancer un _Ascencio !_

-Et prendre le risque de me cogner tête la première contre le mur ? Non, je veux avoir toutes mes facultés pour profiter de chaque seconde passée avec toi.

-Tu es d'un romantisme à faire peur, répliqua Hermione alors qu'il enlevait sa propre robe de sorcier.

-Je viendrai en balai demain si tu veux.

-Parce que tu comptes venir demain, aussi ?

-Et tous les jours de la semaine jusqu'à ce qu'Helena vienne à l'appartement. Et là c'est toi qui viendras.

Il était complètement malade, songea Hermione. Ils avaient pourtant été d'accord ! Ils s'abstiendraient durant deux semaines pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès d'Helena. Mais à trop jouer avec le feu comme il voulait le faire, leur fille se rendrait forcément compte que quelque chose clochait entre eux.

Hermione aurait dû dire non, que c'était risqué, qu'il ne devait pas rester, retourner à l'appartement et surtout ne pas revenir le lendemain soir. Mais au lieu de ça, Hermione attira Drago à elle en le tirant par le col et se laissa littéralement tomber sur le lit.

-Tu devras partir avant qu'elle se lève, dit Hermione contre ses lèvres.

-Je partirai même avant que toi tu te lèves.

Il s'y était tenu. Après avoir passé une nuit charnelle entrecoupée de discussions, Drago avait quitté la chambre vers les cinq heures du matin pour être certain que sa fille ne le surprendrait pas. Il vit Hermione gigoter alors qu'il refermait sa chemise.

-Tu t'en vas ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Drago en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Rendors-toi. On se voit ce soir.

-A la fenêtre avec ton balai, mon Roméo ?

-Exactement. A ce soir ma Juliette.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, enleva le sort d'insonorisation et quitta la chambre à pas de loup. Il allait descendre les escaliers lorsqu'il se ravisa en revenant sur ses pas pour se poster juste devant la chambre de sa fille. Il savait que c'était risqué, qu'Helena pourrait se réveiller à tout moment pour le voir, mais Drago ne se voyait pas quitter la maison sans avoir entraperçu sa fille. Alors tout doucement, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Un tout petit peu. Juste de quoi pouvoir passer sa tête pour voir sa fille dormir poings fermés alors que Poussière, en véritable nocturne quitta le pied du lit pour se diriger vers Drago. Ce dernier mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas miauler et fut surpris de constater que le chat ne fit rien.

Drago s'accroupit pour caresser cette boule de poil qui ne demandait que ça.

-Tu prends soin de notre princesse, hein ? lui chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux bleus de Poussière clignèrent légèrement avant qu'il se mette à miauler. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, songea-t-il.

-Allez, retourne au lit boule de poil.

Poussière miaula encore une fois monta sur le lit d'Helena. Drago regarda sa fille une nouvelle fois et se consola en se disant qu'il la verra sans se cacher la semaine suivante et que les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples si Hermione et lui ne se cachaient pas. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

Pris par ce petit goût du risque, Drago se dirigea très discrètement vers la chambre de Callum et y entra sans faire de bruit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, se colla à celle-ci et ferma les yeux en tentant de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Drago entendait les trains de Callum fonctionner, les rires de son fils, les bons qu'il faisait sur son lit. Les plaintes d'Helena quand ils jouaient ensemble et le silence qui régnait lorsque son fils dessinait. Il pouvait y rester des heures et des heures si bien qu'Hermione et Drago allaient souvent le voir pour savoir si tout allait bien. Drago fit le tour de la chambre pour la énième fois avec un léger sourire en revoyant son petit regard espiègle et ce sourire en coin qu'il lui avait volé.

Drago ferma ensuite la porte et quitta la maison.

 **000**

* * *

 **Donc,** vous voyez que **Drago** et **Hermione** ont un peu de mal à se quitter au point que Drago vienne la voir en douce la nuit alors qu' **Helena** est présente. Et elle a enfin la confirmation que son père n'est plus avec **Philomena**.

 **Blaise** tente de faire son possible pour que toute cette historie se règle vraiment. Il a donc parlé à **Harry**.

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?** Que pensez-vous du discours de Blaise, que ce soit à Pansy ou à Harry ? **Et Drago et Hermione ?** Ils sont mignons, non ? **A se cacher de leur fille, franchement…**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre,** je ne dirai qu'une chose : **L'arroseur arrosé !** **Le pari de la semaine** est donc de deviner qui est l'arroseur qui se fait arroser et part qui il se fait arroser ? **A vous de me dire !**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	38. L'Arroseur Arrosé

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !

Je suis contente de constater que vous avez tenté de deviner qui serait l'arroseur arrosé et par qui il se ferait arroser. Ce que je peux dire c'est que vous avez pour la majorité… faux ! Certains sont cependant sur la bonne voie sans en avoir pleinement conscience… La réponse se trouve ci-dessous, je vous laisse donc la lire :)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Elodie**_ : Blaise tente d'être le plus pragmatique possible dans cette histoire. Quant à Pansy et Harry, ils ont décidé de rester avec leurs conjoints ce qui est très compliqué pour eux et leur sentiment. – Ahahah, tu verras bien pour le fameux cache-cache de Drago et Hermione. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Cecile**_ : Pansy a du mal pour l'instant, mais elle voudrait vraiment faire un effort avec Blaise. Oui, Helena n'est au courant que pour son père. Helene ne se doute pas de grand-chose pour l'instant. Elle a surtout noté une meilleure entente, c'est tout. – Je ne dis rien pour l'arroseur arrosé, mais tu es plutôt tiède. A savoir laquelle de tes propositions est la bonne. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Renata**_ : Hello ! Je vois pour Sam et Victoria. Mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant que tu penses à eux :) Drago et Hermione profite autant qu'ils peuvent à leur risque et péril. Merci pour la reveiw !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38 : L'Arroseur Arrosé**_

-Drago...

-Encore un dernier.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça pour le précédent Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

-Vraiment, vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. Il est sept heures. J'aurais déjà dû partir il y a plus de deux heures. Tu imagines si Helena sortait de sa chambre ?

-Elle serait sans doute très heureuse de nous voir nous embrasser.

-Où elle nous ferait la tête de lui avoir caché ça.

Drago soupira de résignation et libéra Hermione qui était coincée entre lui et la porte d'entrée. Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et lui donna le dernier baiser qu'il réclamait tant.

-A ce soir.

-Ai-je le choix ? lui dit-il.

-Non.

Hermione lui dit un clin d'oeil et quitta l'appartement. Drago resta devant le porte quelques secondes le temps de se remettre de cette nuit puis retourna se coucher. Il ne lui restait que deux heures avant qu'il n'entende Helena pousser un juron parce qu'elle avait renversé du lait sur le sol de la cuisine.

 **000**

Pansy entra dans sa chambre. Elle vit Blaise déjà allongé dans leur lit. Il semblait dormir. Sans doute devait-il être exténué après la journée de dingue qu'ils avaient passé dans la fête foraine de Canberra. Victoria s'y était beaucoup amusée.

Ils avaient fait quelques attractions tel que le chamboule-tout (lors duquel Victoria avait gagné un énorme Panda) et le train fantôme qui faisait peur à pas mal de moldus mais duquel la petite en était sortie la larme à l'œil tant elle avait rit. Elle s'était promise de raconter cette journée à Helena et Eliott dans une autre lettre. Ils avaient fait un tour en grande roue durant lequel leur fille s'était extasiée sur la vue de la ville. Pansy se rappelait que Blaise en avait profité pour lui prendre la main et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Pansy ne le repoussait presque plus dès qu'il lui touchait la main, effleurait sa taille ou lui caressait la joue. Il n'y avait que le baiser qu'il n'avait pas encore tenté, craignait de la voir fuir. Pansy s'était surprise à être détendue en Australie, loin de Londres, loin des soucis, loin d'Harry. Bien sûr elle pensait constamment à lui, mais savait que son devoir était d'être avec Blaise et Victoria et elle ne regrettait pas ces vacances.

L'Australie était un très beau pays d'où elle en reviendrait apaisée, comme lui avait si bien dit Hermione. Elle savait que le terme « apaisé » signifiait « Totalement réconciliée avec Blaise et résolue à ne plus rien ressentir pour Harry ». Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais Pansy faisait de son mieux pour être, à défaut de l'épouse parfaite n'aimant qu'un seul et unique homme soit son mari, une épouse fidèle et une mère la plus aimante possible.

Pansy s'avança le plus discrètement possible vers le lit et se glissa sous les draps. Elle le regarda, l'observa longuement comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des lustres.

N'importe quelle femme de ce monde tomberait en pamoison fasse au corps de Blaise. N'importe quelle femme serait séduite par son savoir, son humour, sa nonchalance. N'importe quelle femme tomberait amoureuse de lui en un regard. N'importe quelle femme excepté elle. Avoir passé toute sa vie auprès de son mari d'abord en tant que camarade, amie puis petit-amie lui donnait un point de vu tout à fait différent de sa relation avec lui.

Ses blagues ne lui avaient jamais vraiment fait rire, c'était plutôt Daphné qui s'esclaffait. Elle avait toujours pensé que Blaise disait bêtises sur bêtises lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait eu sa période où elle était plus proche de Théo qui était beaucoup plus sensé que lui. Mais Blaise Zabini savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, aimant, responsable et surtout un mari et un père parfait.

Il l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix, l'avait toujours regardé comme si elle était l'objet le plus précieux de cette terre. _Harry aussi._ Mais Harry n'était pas son mari. Harry n'était pas le père de sa fille. Harry n'était pas celui à qui elle avait dit pour la première fois « Je t'aime. » C'était Blaise.

Elle aimait Blaise. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Même maintenant. Malgré tout ça, elle aimait son mari. Elle aimait l'homme, le père, l'ami. Ca ne changera jamais. _Mais tu aimes aussi Harry._ Rien ne serait jamais possible avec Harry, et même si ça l'était, sans doute ne pourraient-ils jamais être heureux ensemble à cause de tout ce que leur relation entrainerait. Un cataclysme bien plus grave que ce que le divorce de Drago et Hermione avait provoqué. Ca briserait le groupe entier, les familles qui ne s'en remettraient peut-être pas. _Alors contente-toi de ton mari que tu aimes tant. Même s'il a toujours été ton second choix, fais en sorte qu'il devienne LE choix. Ton choix._

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Pansy regarda Blaise tourner la tête vers elle puis ouvrir les yeux. Il vit Pansy allongée à ses côtés, la tête reposée sur sa main. Elle esquissait un léger sourire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis l'hiver dernier.

-Alors ? insista-t-il.

-Je tentais de me rappeler pourquoi je t'aime, dit-elle simplement.

-Et tu t'en rappelles ? osa-t-il lui demander.

-Je crois que oui.

Alors doucement, Pansy se pencha vers Blaise et l'embrassa, chastement. Un déferlement de sensation s'empara d'elle. Son cœur qui ne s'emballait que pour Harry depuis des mois, accéléra légèrement. Sa peau frissonna lorsque Blaise toucha sa peau et elle lâcha un léger soupir lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec la sienne.

Puis Blaise s'arrêta et rompit le baiser, la regardant dans les yeux sans comprendre.

-Pansy…

-Chut…

Pansy reprit le baiser en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, Blaise, son mari, celui qu'elle avait choisi.

 **000**

-Je suis jalouse. Franchement ! C'est la première fois que j'aurais bien voulu être une Potter ou une Zabini. Ey bien non. Il fallait que je naisse Weasley.

-Cassie, je te signale que la Malefoy que je suis n'est pas non plus partie en vacances.

-Oui mais toi tu es partie l'année dernière. Pas nous. J'aurais dû supplier oncle Harry de nous emmener avec eux.

-Papa ne nous aurait jamais laissé partir, lui dit Niels.

-Oh mais arrêtez de vous plaindre, dit Fred. Vous êtes avec nous ! On a l'opportunité de s'amuser soit dans la boutique de notre père ou de manger toutes les pâtisseries de Tante Lavande et ça gratuitement. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

-Si c'est pour prendre cinq kilos avant la rentrée et faire fuir les tous garçons, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre cinq kilos pour faire fuir les garçons très chère cousine.

Cassandra donna un coup de poing à l'épaule de Fred avec une tripotée d'insulte alors que Niels éclatait de rire. Helena, elle, était plutôt intriguée par le visage de Roxanne qui se décomposait et fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre que Lavande lui avait donnée (ils étaient tous dans le salon de thé du Chemin de Traverse). Elle avait semblé surexcitée en reconnaissant l'écriture, mais ce qu'elle lisait semblait être une très mauvaise nouvelle puisqu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Roxy, tout va bien ?

Helena regretta très vite de lui avoir posé cette question car Roxanne éclata en sanglots avant de partir en trombe du salon de thé pour se réfugier dans la boutique de ses parents. Angelina et George virent leur fille passer devant eux aussi vite que l'éclair avant de voir débarquer un Fred affolant affolé, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa sœur jumelle s'était mise dans un tel état.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Fred ?

-Mais rien maman, je te le jure ! Je n'ai jamais fait pleurer Roxy comme ça !

-Elle était en train de lire ça, dit Helena en tendant la lettre à Angelina.

Elle prit la lettre et comprit pourquoi sa fille était dans un tel état.

-Je vais la voir, dit-elle. Restez-là les enfants.

Angelina se dirigea vers George à qui elle donna la lettre et monta à l'étage qui était le petit appartement que George avait eu l'habitude de partager avec Fred avant qu'Angelina vienne s'y installer au début de leur relation. Elle entra dans l'ancienne chambre de George où elle trouva sa fille, en train de pleurer sur le lit.

-Roxy ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Mais Roxanne savait très bien que sa mère n'en ferait rien. Elle sentit Angelina s'asseoir sur le lit et caresser ses cheveux bouclés pour l'apaiser.

-J'ai lu la lettre ma chérie.

Les sanglots de Roxanne reprirent de plus belle alors qu'elle sentait sa mère déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

-Il me quitte, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il me quitte par lettre pendant les vacances pour cette grosse pétasse d'Andrea Romsky !

-Ma puce… Viens.

Roxanne se redressa et se laissa volontiers bercer par les bras de sa maman. Sa fille était en train de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour. Angelina la comprenait bien évidemment. Elle savait ce que c'était d'avoir le cœur brisé, même si les circonstances avaient été bien différentes pour elle. Se séparer de son petit-ami était bien moins douloureux de que de le perdre définitivement à cause de la guerre.

-Ca va aller chérie. Tu t'en remettras.

-Non ! Je ne tomberai plus jamais amoureuse ! C'est fini ! Je serai la vieille fille des Weasley qui restera à jamais célibataire !

-Merlin ce que ton père serait heureux d'entendre ça. Ecoute Roxy, je sais que c'est douloureux, tu as l'impression que tu ne seras plus jamais heureuse et que ta vie est en quelque sorte finie, mais c'est faux.

-Si c'est vrai !

-Mais non. Tu as seize ans Roxanne et tu es resplendissante. Tu auras le temps de trouver celui qui te rendra folle amoureuse et pour lequel tu pourras dire que c'est le bon.

-Comme papa et toi ?

-Oui on peut dire ça. Comme papa et moi.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tout se passait très bien entre nous. Même avant le début des vacances. On avait hâte de se retrouver. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Comment il a pu changer du jour au lendemain ?

-Tu lui demanderas lorsque tu le verras.

-Je lui lancerai un _Chauve-furie._

-Qui suis-je pour ne pas laisser ma fille lancer un tel sort caractéristique des filles Weasley ? plaisanta Angelina. Fille de George Weasley oblige, Clifford aura sans doute une petite surprise de la part de ton père pendant les vacances.

-Un genre de roulette sorcière ? demanda Roxanne avec espoir.

-Qui sait.

George toqua à la porte et laissa passer sa tête à travers celle-ci avant d'entrer. Il fut très vite suivi de Fred.

-Comment va ma Roxy d'amour ? demanda George avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

-J'ai mal, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je vais le bousiller ! avait immédiatement dit Fed avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, lui dit Roxanne. Ne l'amoche pas. Je me chargerai de lui. Je lui ferai regretter de m'avoir largué par lettre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

-Ca non, il ne sait pas, renchérit son jumeaux de frère.

-Papa ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Je veux une invention du tonnerre pour la rentrée.

-Il n'y a qu'à demander, répondit George en souriant.

-Pas trop dangereuse l'invention, avertit Angelina en voyant son mari se lever.

-Simplement parfaite pour un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Et comme tu m'empêcheras d'aller lui casser la gueule à ce petit enfoiré de merde, autant que je planche sérieusement là-dessus.

George laissa sa petite famille dans la chambre complètement abasourdie.

-Papa vient de dire « casser la gueule à ce petit enfoiré de merde » ? demanda Roxanne.

-Oui, répondit Fred.

-Oh…

Roxanne et Fred rejoignirent Cassandra, Niels et Helena quelques instants plus tard. Après s'être assurée que Roxanne allait légèrement mieux, ils s'étaient posés dans un coin de la boutique sous l'œil vigilant d'Angelina, après la frayeur qu'avait eu Lavande en ne voyant ni ses enfants, ni ses neveux et nièces.

-Ne tombe pas amoureuse Cassie, ça craint.

-Non, ce qui craint c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais on va vite te consoler, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Salut les mômes !

-Papa ? fit Helena en voyant son père. Tu es déjà là ?

-Et oui. Dix-huit heures ce n'est pas dix-huit heures trente, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire. Tu es prête ?

-Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle.

-Eh bien, ça me fait plaisir de constater que tu es heureuse de me voir.

-Oh, ne boude pas papa. Tu es mon papa !

Helena se serra contre son père et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Elle récupéra ses affaires, dit au revoir à ses amis, à George et Angélina et à Lavande qui était dans son salon de thé avant de partir avec son père.

-Alors chérie, prête à monter sur un balai demain ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils se rendaient à la zone de tranplanage sur Chemin de Traverse.

-Toujours aussi effrayée qu'avant-hier, hier et ce matin, lui dit-elle.

-Même si c'est avec moi ?

-Oui, parce que je sais qu'après tu me laisseras toute seule sur le balai et ça je ne veux pas !

-Mais tu verras, ce sera super. On prendra notre temps, on fera ça sans stresser et tu seras fière de toi lorsque tu pourras faire un tour de stade toute seule. Et puis ce sera moins effrayant que la fois où Victoria et Eliott t'ont mis de force sur un balai.

-Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais ce truc.

Et pour cause, Helena avait été carrément traumatisée par cette expérience, tremblotante comme une feuille et faisant même des cauchemars dans lesquels elle tombait de son balai. Ca avait duré des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une promenade en balai avec son père pour la rassurer. Mais elle s'était promise après ça, de ne plus jamais poser ses fesses sur un balai. Elle avait huit ans.

-D'accord. Je veux bien qu'on fasse un essai avec ton balai, céda Helena.

-Tu verras, ce sera super, lui dit Drago souriant.

-Mais si jamais je tombe, je le dis à maman qui te hurlera dessus avant de te découper en rondelle, je te le garantis !

-C'est compris.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire sachant que vu les nouvelles tensions qu'il y avait entre Hermione et lui, ce ne serait certainement pas pour ça qu'elle se mettrait à hurler.

-Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr, ma Nana. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-La semaine dernière tu m'as confirmé que tu n'étais plus en couple avec Philomena ?

-Oui…

-Alors pourquoi j'ai trouvé un soutien-gorge caché sous les coussins du canapé ?

Drago s'arrêta et blêmit d'un coup ! Un soutien-gorge caché sous les coussins du canapé ? Misère, leurs vêtements volaient tellement dans tous les sens qu'Hermione en avait même oublié un à l'appartement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

-Tu as une nouvelle copine ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non chérie ! Non. Bien sûr que non. Non. Ca… c'était… euh… Il faut vraiment que je t'explique pourquoi il y avait ça derrière un coussin du canapé ? demanda Drago franchement très mal à l'aise.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Helena au haussant les épaules. Je suppose que ça devait être le sien et que tu n'as pas fait attention qu'il était là.

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit immédiatement Drago. C'est exactement ça.

-Je peux le brûler ?

-Euh…

Quelque chose lui disait qu'Hermione apprécierait très moyennement que sa propre fille brûle son soutien-gorge. Mais en même temps, comme il ne fallait pas éveiller les soupçons…

-On verra ça.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que j'ai treize ans.

-Evidemment.

-Tu sais donc que je sais que ce ne sont pas les hiboux qui apportent les bébés aux parents.

Drago crut recevoir une gifle. Merlin qu'était-il en train de se passer avec sa fille ?

-Euh... oui.

-Très bien, fit Helena en souriant. C'était simplement pour t'informer.

Helena reprit sa marche, laissant son père à la traine avec une très gosse impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose.

 **000**

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, au Canada, la famille Potter rentrait d'un match pour lequel Ginny devait envoyer un article le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'aurait dû rester là-bas que deux petits jours, le temps de voir le match écrire l'article dans le calme avant de retrouver le bruit permanant que ses enfants mettaient dans sa maison lorsqu'ils étaient pour là les vacances. Mais ses plans avaient été quelque peu déjoués lorsqu'Harry avait eu la bonne idée de la suivre avec ses enfants pour passer le plus de temps possible en famille.

Ginny ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée. Elle avait dans un premier temps pensé que partir loin et pour quelques jours lui ferait du bien. Il y avait une telle tension entre Harry et elle que ce petit voyage au Canada était tombé à point nommé. Elle s'était d'ailleurs demandée comment elle avait fait pour tenir tout ce temps dans la maison avec lui. Ils tentaient de donner le change en présence de Ninon, mais elle était certaine que leur petite dernière n'était pas dupe. Tout le monde ou presque pensait que tout se passait à merveille, que les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre. Elle enviait parfois Blaise et Pansy qui semblaient bien mieux faire semblant qu'eux.

Sinon en temps normal, Harry et Ginny échangeaient très peu de mot, se retrouvaient rarement dans la même pièce. Quand Harry venait se coucher, Ginny faisait déjà semblant de dormir et quand Harry se couchait le premier, Ginny restait au grenier ou dans la chambre d'ami. Tout ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle savait, la hantait et elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction à tout ça alors qu'Harry tentait d'aborder le sujet. « Il faut en discuter » était la phrase qu'elle entendait le plus sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas entendre ou disait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Ils étaient dans cette situation depuis deux mois. Dans une véritable impasse.

La présence des enfants l'avait détendue, Ginny devait bien l'admettre. Elle avait passé un très bon moment à regarder le match, à se promener dans la belle ville de Toronto, à faire les musées et à manger dans de nombreux restaurants. Sam, Eliott et Ninon étaient la seule chose qui pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Elle avait également remarqué qu'Harry restait en retrait la plupart du temps pour observer sa petite famille. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Ginny savait pertinemment que le couperet tomberait à un moment ou un autre et qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à la conversation qui l'effrayait tant.

-Le film était vraiment super ! fit Sam en retournant à l'hôtel. J'ai adoré ! Et puis le personnage principal était trop classe !

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il s'appelait Samuel comme toi et que toutes les filles étaient folles de lui, contrairement à toi.

Ninon pouffa de rire alors que Sam donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son petit frère.

-Pas de violence chez-nous, avertit Harry.

-C'est lui qui raconte des bêtises, se défendit Sam.

-C'est lui qui raconte des bêtises…

-Eliott, n'attise pas la flamme, prévint Ginny.

-Mais je n'attise rien du tout, maman. Je suis un ange, moi. Pas lui.

-C'est moi l'ange des trois, revendiqua Ninon.

-Vous êtes tous les trois des petits diablotins qui vont maintenant aller se coucher, ordonna Harry. Allez !

Harry ouvrit la chambre qu'ils avaient réservées pour leurs trois enfants et qui était attenante à la chambre parentale. Ginny et Harry envoyèrent leurs enfants se mettre en pyjamas et au lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demain ? demanda Ninon.

-Ce sera une surprise, répondit Harry en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Vous n'en avez aucune idée, pas vrai ? en conclut Eliott.

-Exactement. Allez, dormez bien les monstres.

-Bonne nuit, ajouta Ginny.

Harry et Ginny passèrent par la porte intérieure, laissant leurs trois enfants seuls. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir mais entendait la ville s'animée à l'extérieur. C'était frustrant.

-Qui a envie de dormir ? chuchota Sam.

-Pas moi, dit Eliott.

-Pas moi, répondit Ninon.

-Qui a envie de regarder la télé ?

-Moi ! répondirent les plus jeunes de la fratries en même temps.

-Génial ! répondit Sam en bondissant hors de son lit.

Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils dorment alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Sam prit une brochure et décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils passaient des vacances dans un hôtel moldu. Ils devaient en profiter.

-Prends du pop-corn et des bonbons au caramels au beurre salée, dit Eliott.

-Et de la poutine ! renchérit Ninon.

-Chut… Oui, Bonsoir ici la chambre 703. J'aimerais passer une commande…

 **000**

Harry et Ginny étaient de l'autre côté de la porte, dans leur chambre dans un silence le plus totale. Ginny chauffait de l'eau alors qu'Harry la suivait du regard.

-La soirée était plutôt bien, non ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, versant l'eau bouillante dans une des tasses à disposition. Elle ne le regarda même pas, se dirigeant vers l'espace salon de la chambre avant d'être surprise par la tasse lui échappant des mains pour se diriger vers Harry qui la prise avec sa main gauche, sa main droite étant prise par sa baguette.

-Rends-moi ma tasse.

-Tu parles, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui je parle. Je préfère simplement ne pas te parler à toi.

-Ginny…

-Je n'ai pas envie de te parler Harry, d'accord ? Je n'en ai pas envie, parce qu'à chaque fois que je t'entends m'adresser la parole je ressens de la colère, de la tristesse avec un mélange de frustration que je ne veux pas laisser exploser parce que je sais que si je commence à parler, je pourrais dire des choses qui nous détruiraient. Alors non, Harry. Non, je ne vais pas te parler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on parle. Maintenant rends-moi ma tasse.

-Non. On va parler ici et maintenant. Parce que j'en ai marre, tout simplement. Je veux que tu t'exprimes Ginny ! Je veux que tu parles ! Je ne veux pas que tu gardes ce que tu ressens au fond de toi parce que je sais que c'est ce que tu fais. Tu ne te confies pas à Hermione parce que c'est moi que le fais, et tu ne parles pas à tes frères ou tes belles-sœurs parce que si ça avait été le cas, je ne serai pas devant toi. Alors s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, parle-moi. Moi.

-Toi ? fit Ginny en riant nerveusement. Mais tu ne comprends pas que c'est ça le problème. C'est toi, c'est moi. C'est ton amour pour elle ?

Harry blêmit d'un seul coup, sentant presque ses jambes l'abandonner. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait l'arroseur arrosé ? A aucun moment il n'avait pensé que Ginny savait ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Pansy.

-Ouais je sais Harry. Je sais que tu l'aimes.

-Ginny…

-Tais-toi. Je t'en veux… Je t'en veux énormément, mais je sais que je ne devrais pas parce que tout ce qui se passe est en parti ma faute. C'est totalement de ma faute.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est loin d'être de ta faute, dit Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Mais Ginny recula et lui tourna le dos. Il devinait aisément qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas décidé de faire ce break il y a dix-sept ans.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit immédiatement Harry. Tu voulais prendre du recul ce qui était normal après tout. C'est simplement moi qui n'aie pas été assez patient.

-Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas. Je… Ca faisait trois ans qu'on était ensemble et tout le monde nous considérait comme le couple phrase à l'époque, avant Drago et Hermione. Tous le monde nous demandait quand quitterions-nous le Terrier pour nous installer ensemble, quand allions-nous nous marier, quand aurions-nous des enfants. Il y avait une telle pression autour de nous que j'étouffais. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnière d'une situation qui m'échappait. Une situation que je voulais mais qui échappait à mon contrôle. Je nous ai imaginé ensemble, mariés avec un enfant et j'ai commencé à paniquer. On n'était trop jeune, on avait à peine vingt ans.

-Alors tu as décidé de faire un break. Pour prendre du recul.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre du recul Harry, avoua-t-elle enfin. Je savais ce que je voulais, avec toi, plus tard. Mais à ce moment-là ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais. Ce que je voulais c'était vivre, voir du monde, voir… Voir…

-D'autres hommes, conclut Harry.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle dise non, qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle parlait, mais son silence était plus qu'éloquent et Harry reçut un coup en plein cœur, se rappelant les paroles de Ginny à l'époque où elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait faire un break.

 _«Je crois qu'on a besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour nous. De prendre un peu de recul sur notre histoire. En tout cas moi j'en ai besoin pour qu'on puisse repartir du bon pied tous les deux. »_

Il avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis à l'époque, mais Ginny avait tenu bon et Harry réalisa que c'était parce qu'elle tenait à cette séparation non pas pour eux, mais pour elle. Elle lui avait menti elle aussi.

Elle vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage d'Harry qui commençait à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Il réfléchissait, faisait travailler ses méninges pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il avait loupé à l'époque.

-Je… je me suis sentie… libre lorsqu'on s'est séparés. J'avais l'impression d'être libérée de ces chaines qui m'emprisonnaient et peu importe que ma famille ne comprenait pas, peu importe que…

-Que j'étais là à attendre patiemment que tu aies fait le point. J'aurais pu attendre longtemps, ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le problème ce n'était pas nous, pas moi, c'était toi.

-Harry…

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas ce que je demandais ! Ce que je souhaitais était qu'on règle notre problème d'aujourd'hui pas que tu me parles de… de ça. De ce mensonge que tu m'as sorti pour fréquenter d'autres mecs. Combien ?

-Harry…

-Il y en a eu combien ? Deux ? Trois ? Cinq ? Dix ? Combien ?! demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien… Je sortais beaucoup. Tous les soirs, seule. Chez les sorciers, chez les moldus peu importait, mais je sortais. Je rencontrais des hommes et je…

-Tais-toi, fit Harry en lui tournant le dos à son tour. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus.

Comment la situation était-elle venue à s'inverser ? Comment Harry pouvait-il être à présent en train de lui tourner le dos alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait était d'oublier ses sentiments pour Pansy et se réconcilier avec Ginny ? Mais là, comment faire ?

-Je savais que ça serait passager. Que je reviendrai forcément vers toi pour qu'on reprenne là où on en était resté, poursuivit Ginny se sentant incapable d'arrêter ses aveux. Mais… Mais tu es parti. Tu avais disparu et j'ai commencé à paniquer. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, que je te perdrais pour de bon parce que je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ce que je voulais, qu'à ce que je désirais. Puis tu es revenu et…

-Et tu t'es dit « Vite, que je lui remette ma laisse autour du cou avant qu'il ne s'échappe à nouveau. » Et moi j'ai accepté, parce que c'était ce que je voulais dans le fond malgré Brighton, malgré Pansy. J'avais tellement souffert de cette séparation. J'ai erré comme une âme en peine pendant trois mois, attendant patiemment que tu reviennes parce que c'était ce que je devais faire par amour. Alors que toi, tu… tu t'en fichais.

-Non…

-Si tu t'en fichais ! Tu as été obnubilée par ce que les autres pensaient de nous ! Pourquoi ? Un couple se fait à deux ! Toi et moi ! Pas les autres ! Ils voulaient qu'on se marie ? Ils voulaient qu'on s'installe ensemble ? Ils voulaient qu'on ait des enfants ? Tout de suite ? Oui et alors ? Ce n'était pas leur problème ! C'était le notre ! Notre couple à nous !

Ginny voyait Harry éclater d'un rire sans joie, passant et repassant sa main dans cheveux avant de se poster à la fenêtre pour voir Toronto toujours animé devant lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là, dans cette chambre avec sa femme. Il voulait être dehors et respirer un bon bol d'air. Il voulait être ailleurs. Loin. Mais où ? A Brighton ?

-Quand on s'est remis ensemble je me suis sentie soulagée, poursuivit Ginny. On était redevenu un couple et je ne voulais plus qu'on se sépare parce que je t'aimais. Parce que je t'aime. Mais quand j'ai vu cette boite, quand j'ai vu ces photos avec Pansy, j'ai compris que j'avais vraiment failli te perdre. J'en voulais plus à moi qu'à toi.

-Pourquoi me parler de ça ? Pourquoi me parler de ce mensonge ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Je voulais qu'on se réconcilie Ginny, pas qu'on aggrave la situation.

-Blaise savait. Il a toujours su pourquoi je m'étais séparée de toi parce qu'il m'a vu à plusieurs reprises avec ces hommes. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit jusqu'à ce que j'éclate et que ça menace sa famille. Il est alors venu me voir au bureau et m'a dit qu'il te dirait tout si je ne te demandais pas de revenir à la maison.

Harry se retourna vivement vers Ginny l'air totalement surpris. Il comprenait mieux leur situation maintenant. Blaise tirait les ficelles de tout les côtés pour sauver sa propre famille et ça signifiait également sortir les Potter hors de l'eau.

Harry aurait pu en vouloir à Ginny, rejeter la faute sur elle. La séparation, Brighton, ses sentiments pour Pansy, tout. Mais ils étaient tous en partie responsables de ce qui se passait.

-Tu aurais dû me quitter, dit soudainement Harry. Définitivement. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me parler de break. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu me quittais.

-Non…, fit Ginny en s'approchant de lui. Non, Harry. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je…

-Tu voulais le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Et tu l'as eu ! Tu l'as eu en me mentant et voilà où on en est aujourd'hui ! Regarde ! Tu aurais dû me quitter au lieu de me mentir !

-Mais je t'aurais perdu…, dit-elle ne pouvant pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On se serait peut-être séparés un an ou deux avant de se remettre ensemble, et à aucun moment je ne t'aurais blâmé d'être sortie avec d'autres hommes. Mais là… Ce que tu as fait… Ce que j'apprends…

-Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-Moi je crois si, au contraire. Tu as justement très bien réfléchi. Si tu n'avais pas réfléchi tu m'aurais quitté, sans plus de conséquence. Là tu as voulu me garder sous le bras pour plus tard.

-Non…

-Si ! s'emporta Harry. Si ! C'est ce que tu as fait et tu le sais très bien !

Ginny continuait toujours de pleurer alors qu'Harry lui tournait résolument le dos, tentant de se calmer. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre lui semblait hallucinant et il fallait absolument gérer la situation. Mais il ne savait pas comment. Il était pour l'instant beaucoup trop en colère pour ça.

-Tu avais raison sur une chose. Notre couple, notre famille est basée et a été construite sur un mensonge. Mais ce n'est pas le mien. C'est le tien.

-Je suis désolée, Harry.

-J'ai failli coucher avec Pansy, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en se retournant. Il y a deux mois, juste après que tu m'aies demandé de revenir à la maison. Elle est venue me voir au Ministère, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais en retour. On est retourné à Brighton et… On aurait pu, on a failli. On était à deux doigts.

-Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? demanda Ginny ruisselante de larmes.

-Parce qu'on l'aurait vite regretté. Parce que j'aime mes enfants et que malgré tout, je t'aime aussi.

-Tu viens de m'avouer que tu l'aimais !

-Ca ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Je suis blessé, en colère, je me sens trahi et aussi coupable. Et je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose. Mais nous devons tenter de régler cette histoire.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'osa prononcer le moindre petit mot.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? osa Ginny.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? répéta Harry épuisé.

-Pour régler cette histoire ? On demande les coordonnées de l'avocat qu'Hermione et Drago avaient embauché et…

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Harry en regardant Ginny totalement ahuri par ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

-Mais…

-Je t'aime Ginny, tu comprends ça ? Je t'aime malgré toute cette histoire, malgré ton mensonge, malgré ce que j'ai vécu avec Pansy. Je t'aime et il est hors de question qu'on divorce, dit-il avec véhémence. Je… je n'arrive même pas à croire que…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase tant il était sous le choc. C'était bizarre et ça prouvait à quel point il était lui-même perdu par tout ça. Il aimait Pansy, comme il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aimé personne. Mais il aimait aussi Ginny et divorcer n'était même pas une option qu'il veuille être avec Pansy ou pas. Il en était hors de question, ne serait-ce que pour les enfants. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Harry ne voulait que ses enfants vivent ce qu'Helena vivait avec la séparation de ses parents. Et le simple fait que Ginny ait songé à ça lui faisait croire qu'elle était prête à tout laisser tomber et ça lui faisait mal.

-Je ne veux pas divorcer Ginny, lui dit-il. Je veux qu'on surmonte ça. Ensemble.

-Je… je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force Harry. Je ne sais pas si… si je le mérite.

-Peut-être que tu ne le mérites pas. Peut-être que je ne le mérite pas non plus. mais une chose est certaine, les enfants, nos enfants, ne méritent pas de souffrir à cause de nos erreurs et de notre égoïsme. Alors on va tout faire pour s'en sortir.

-Mais tu l'aimes, insista Ginny. A cause de moi !

-Je t'aime Ginny, dit-il simplement.

Et Harry le pensait. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Ginny, il aimait Pansy. Il aimait ces deux femmes différents et qui se ressemblaient sur certains points. Mais il savait où étaient ses priorités et elle se tournait vers sa famille. Harry fit une nouvelle tentative et s'approcha de Ginny qui pour une fois ne le repoussa pas. Il la serra contre lui et la sentit pleurer à nouveau, répétant sans cesse qu'elle était désolée. Harry voulait qu'elle arrête. Elle n'était pas entièrement responsable de tout ce qui se passait.

-On s'en sortira, lui dit-il sans rien ajouter de plus.

Il sentit Ginny acquiescer et lever le regard vers lui. Alors tout doucement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un simplement baiser sur ses lèvres. L'image de Pansy lui vint en tête, mais Harry se dit qu'avec le temps, elle finirait par disparaître. Avec un peu d'espoir…

De l'autre côté de la porte, leurs trois enfants avaient laissé le film, les pop-corn et la poutine en plan pour écouter ce que se disaient leurs parents. Sam et Eliott se regardaient totalement troublés alors que Ninon pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de ses frères.

 **000**

-Miaou !

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais-là toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Helena ?

-Miaou !

Poussière monta sur le canapé, puis sur le torse de Drago pour s'y installer confortablement, passant sa queue sous le nez de Drago.

-Tu as fait une bêtise ?

-Miaou !

-Et Helena t'a mis à la porte ?

-Miaou !

-Merlin, voilà que je fais la conversation avec le chat de ma fille. Je suis en pleine crise de démence.

-Miaou !

Drago jeta un regard en biais à Poussière qui clignait des yeux, nonchalamment installé sur lui. Sans doute se moquait-il de Drago. Ce dernier lui donna quelques caresses en pensant à Pattenrond, ce satané ce chat qu'il ne pouvait pas voir peinture mais qu'il aimait bien quand même dans le fond. Il avait beau dire qu'il détestait ces animaux, il préférait largement les chats aux chiens.

-Allez viens, on va rendre une petite visite à ta chère maîtresse.

Drago se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et la trouva allongée au-dessus de sa couverture avec un livre sur elle, parlant des techniques et pratiques du vol en balai. La représentation de sa mère à son âge, songea Drago. Il rangea le livre et glissa délicatement Helena sous la couverture.

-Papa…

-Chut…. Dors ma chérie. Papa est juste à côté.

-Poussière…

Le chat monta sur le lit, lécha le bout du nez d'Helena avant de s'installer confortablement au pied du lit de sa maîtresse. Helena esquissa un petit sourire et Drago les laissa tous les deux faire de beaux rêves.

Il attendit une petite demi-heure avant de lancer un patronus qui partit de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à une Hermione souriante.

-Salut toi, lui dit-elle.

-Salut.

Drago l'embrassa et ferma la porte derrière elle.

 **000**

-Attends, tu peux répéter ?

-Non. C'était franchement bizarre.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est bizarre là-dedans. Ta fille t'a simplement fait comprendre qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille justement, c'est tout, expliqua Hermione.

-C'est horrible, tu veux dire ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'était… c'était comme si notre fille avait grandi d'un coup. Hier elle était un joli petit bébé, avec des jolies petites boucles s'accrochant à mon cou et aujourd'hui elle me parle de soutien-gorge !

-Oh, Drago c'était le mien, que tu m'as enlevé. Pas la peine de faire une crise.

-Je ne fais pas une crise, bouda-t-il. Je veux simplement que ma fille redevienne bébé.

Hermione éclata d'un léger rire en voyant la mine faussement triste de Drago. Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que ce semblant de conversation sur un soutien-gorge oublié pouvait le mettre dans ces états. Elle devait sans doute s'estimer heureuse qu'Helena ne lui ait pas parlé de ses règles. Drago en aurait sans doute fait une syncope. Hermione se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux regarder Drago qui fixait le plafond avec un certain intérêt. Elle décida de se mettre à califourchon sur lui pour qu'il puisse la fixer, elle.

-Drago, Helena a treize ans. C'est une ado et avec le temps, elle va s'intéresser aux garçons et les garçons vont s'intéresser à elle.

-Quoi ? Qui ça ? Quels garçons ? fit Drago en se redressant. Tu sais quelque chose ?

-Non Drago, je ne sais rien, soupira-t-elle. Je te préviens c'est tout. Il faut que tu te prépares. Je m'y prépare moi, tu sais. Je sais qu'un jour elle viendra me parler de ça. C'est normal. Notre petit bébé grandi.

-Ouais. C'est nul, conclut Drago.

Hermione s'abstint de répliquer préférant l'embrasser. Il fallait lui faire oublier ce petit traumatisme qui la faisait sourire.

 **000**

* * *

 **Donc,** vous avez donc eu la réponse de l'arroseur arrosé. **Harry était l'arroseur s'étant fait arroser par Ginny et ses révélations.** Ce petit voyage au Canada a été le séjour des vérités. Tout le monde sait tout.

Vous voyez que du côté des **Zabini** la réconciliation se fait un peu plus en douceur. **Roxanne** s'est faite larguée, ce n'est pas le plus important, mais bon, c'est là quand même. Et **Hermione** et **Drago** continuent de se voir en douce et **Helena** a fait comprendre à son père d'une drôle de manière qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** : La "pause" est déclarée. **Mais quelle pause ça pourrait bien être ? C'est le pari de la semaine!**

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	39. Une Drôle de Pause

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend à tous. Et je vous poste, vite, vite la suite de la fiction !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Renata**_ : Oui, Harry a enfin pu parler avec Ginny, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. La pause ? Tu as un bon duo. A savoir lequel, maintenant. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Mallou**_ : Alors, je crois que tu as mal lu. Septembre 2015 correspond à ma date de publication et non ma dernière update. Ma dernière update, et bien c'est tout de suite. Je poste tous les samedis depuis Septembre 2015

 _ **Cecile**_ : Je ne suis pas sûre que les enfants Potter raconteront tout ça à leurs cousins, parce que ça signifierait raconter ça à Victoria aussi et faire filtrer l'infos que Pansy et Harry ont eu un moment d'égarement. – Il faut être patiente. Tu veux tout, tout de suite ;p Helena aura le temps d'être au courant pour ses parents. Toujours bouche cousu pour la pause. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Lolo974**_ : Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 39 : Une Drôle de Pause.**_

 **Mai 2017**

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Fred.

-Oui, c'est quand tu veux, lui répondit sa sœur.

-Ok. On y va !

-Noooon ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !

-Et voilà, soupira Ciaran exaspéré. Elle a encore changé d'avis.

-Oui, j'ai encore changé d'avis et alors ? s'énerva Helena. J'ai le droit, non ?

-Non. Pas quand tu t'excites depuis des jours parce que ton père t'a fait voler une minute sur un balai et que tu veux nous montrer ça !

-Et bien je ne veux plus ! Voilà ! Je rentre dans ma tour !

-Ah non ! Il en est hors de question ! lui dit Victoria en se mettant devant elle. Ciaran a raison. Tu étais tellement fière de toi à King's Cross qu'on avait hâte de te voir le faire ! Alors tu ne vas pas encore te dégonfler et attendre la semaine prochaine ! Tu vas monter sur ce balai, tout de suite !

-Je ne suis pas une dégonflée, marmonna Helena.

-Si tu es une dégonflée, insista Vitoria. Et les Serdaigle ne sont pas des dégonflés. Mieux ! Je ne suis pas amie avec des dégonflés !

-Dégonflée toi-même !

-Eh ! On se calme les filles, intervint Eliott, le seul garçon capable de les arrêter. Je ne comprends pas Helena. Tu as peur de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, disons de chuter de mon balai et de mourir, par exemple !

-C'est ridicule, souffla Sam.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule, répliqua Helena du tac-au-tac.

Le vol la mettait dans des états pas possibles, si bien qu'Helena en devenait presque agressive avec tout le monde. Drago l'avait appris à ses dépends puisque leur leçon de vol avait fini en grosse dispute et dans les larmes. Après une journée sans s'être adressés la parole et durant laquelle Helena avait déversé sa rage dans une lettre à destination de sa mère (ce qui avait fait débarquer Hermione chez Drago pour lui dire sa façon de penser avant de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller le soir-même à l'insu de leur fille) Drago et Helena avaient retenté l'expérience qui s'était achevée par un joli tour de stade de la jeune sorcière, seule sur un balai à trente mètres de haut.

-Tu ne vas pas chuter de ton balai ou mourir, lui dit Cassandra. Regarde, nous sommes tous là pour voler en même temps que toi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Roxanne. Au moindre pépin, on sera là pour te rattraper.

-Et puis je tiendrai le manche de ton balai pour mieux te guider, rassura Fred. Tu ne risques rien.

Helena regarda ses amis qui lui adressaient tous un regard plus que confiant. Evidemment qu'elle ne risquait rien avec eux. Ils étaient quasiment tous dans l'équipe de Quiddich de leur maison à l'exception de Victoria qui voulait y être en même temps qu'elle - alors qu'il était hors de question pour Helena d'en faire partie - et Niels qui n'avait pas encore l'âge.

-Alors, lui dit Eliott en lui prenant la main. Tu le fais ce petit vol ?

-D'accord. D'accord, on y va.

-Génial ! s'exclama Victoria.

Tout le monde monta sur son propre balai. Helena constata encore une fois qu'elle était bien entourée. Fred était à sa gauche, Sam à sa droite. Roxanne, Cassandra et Niels étaient juste devant elle. Ciaran, Eliott et Victoria étaient derrière.

-Prête ? fit Fred en tenant le manche de son balai.

-Prête, dit Helena toute tremblotante.

Niels fut celui qui annonça le décollage. Le petit groupe l'éleva dans le stade de Quiddich.

-Garde les yeux ouverts Helena, lui dit Sam.

-Non, je ne peux pas, dit-elle les yeux résolument fermés.

-Tu rates le meilleur, lui dit-il.

Alors tout doucement, Helena ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et vit le stade s'éloigner au fur et à mesure qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. Helena sentit la panique monter et poussa un hurlement en lâchant le manche du balai, la faisant perdre l'équilibre. Fred guida le balai alors que Sam rattrapait Helena de justesse.

-Helena ! hurlèrent Eliott et Victoria paniqués.

-Je t'ai dit de garder les yeux ouverts Malefoy, lui répéta Sam.

-D'accord, fit-elle en se redressant. D'accord. Je garde les yeux ouverts. Promis.

-Juré ?

-Juré.

-C'est bon, on repart, dit Fred.

La petite troupe reprit sa promenade en faisant plusieurs tours de stade avant de survoler le lac. Tout le monde demandait à Helena si elle allait bien. Elle allait très bien. La promenade était à allure constante et elle pouvait contrôler son balai. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas aperçue que Fred avait lâché son manche avec la complicité de Sam.

Helena était simplement subjuguée par la vue de Poudlard au loin. Son angoisse du vol lui faisait rater ce genre de vision.

-On va procéder à la descente, annonça Fred pour tout le monde.

-Déjà ? fit Niels un peu déçu.

-Oui, déjà. Je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Tu es prête Helena ?

-Oui.

-Tu inclines légèrement ton manche vers l'avant. Tout doucement…

-D'accord.

Helena s'exécuta sans même que Fred repose sa main sur le manche et la descente jusqu'au stade se fit en douceur. Lorsqu'Helena put enfin toucher le sol, elle sentit ses pieds ne plus la tenir. Eliott et Victoria la retirent de justesse.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Serpentard.

-Oui, oui. J'ai… j'ai volé à Poudlard, Vicky ! J'ai volé à Poudlard ! répéta Helena avec un large sourire.

-Tu vois, lui dit Roxanne, ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-Non… Non…

-Tu vas voir, l'an prochain, sûre de sûre, on s'inscrit dans nos équipes, lui dit Victoria en souriant.

Helena lui adressa un merveilleux sourire en lui disant :

-Même pas en rêve Vicky. Mais toi tu feras une super joueuse. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On te met dans la moto volante de Sirius Black ! plaisanta Sam.

Mais le regard que lui lança Helena lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de faire des blagues sur un engin de la mort.

 **000**

Ca faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas autant apprécié de se réveiller le matin pour aller au travail. En temps normal, elle devait se faire violence pour sortir de son lit, craignant la journée qu'elle passerait. Maintenant elle avait hâte de se lever, de faire sa journée pour retourner dans les bras de Drago.

Il la réveillait le matin par des baisers un peu partout. Lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, elle avait droit un café déjà prêt et d'autres baisers. Ils prenaient beaucoup de temps pour se dire au revoir, la mettant au moins une fois sur deux en retard. Lorsque c'était le cas, comme ce matin-là, Drago lui envoyait plusieurs lettres avec des messages certes courts, mais qui la faisait sourire à chaque fois _« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. – Mais tu étais tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu résister. – Je n'avais jamais vu cette robe. Elle est nouvelle ? – En tout cas elle t'allait à ravir et j'ai hâte de pouvoir te la retirer ce soir. »_

Hermione lisait et relisait ces lettres et les rangeait soigneusement dans son sac pour que personne ne puisse tomber dessus. Puis le soir elle lui mettait les lettres sous le nez en lui disant de ne pas recommencer même si ça lui faisait énormément plaisir. Alors il recommençait. Blaise le voyait écrire sur plusieurs bouts de parchemin sans rien dire, mais avec cet air inquiet sur le visage dont il avait horreur. Son meilleur ami ne serait sans doute pas dans cet état s'il savait qu'il s'était remis avec Hermione. Peut-être même qu'il se mettrait à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'écriras la prochaine fois ? Des poèmes ?

-Si tu le souhaites, je t'en écrirais des pages.

-Ce que je souhaite c'est que tu te concentres sur ton travail.

-Granger, le retour.

-Elle n'est jamais partie.

-Heureusement pour moi. Que deviendrai-je sans ma petite Granger dans le coin, hum ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire "Quidditch" qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de Drago et plus précisément sous lui, allongée dans le canapé (où elle avait déjà perdu son soutien-gorge), se faisant délicieusement embrassée. Elle se serait volontiers laissée faire si elle n'avait pas cette fichue petite voix dans la tête lui disant qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils discutent tous les deux. Alors doucement, elle le repoussa, le forçant à se redresser pour voir un air totalement incrédule que le visage de Drago.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle simplement.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il gravement en s'éloignant d'Hermione.

-Non ! Non ! dit-elle précipitamment en se rapprochant de lui. Tout va bien. C'est juste que… Je suis heureuse que toi et moi nous soyons remis ensemble, tu sais. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-J'ai ma petit idée, répondit-il en souriant.

-Et… Je sais aussi que nous sommes dans notre période où on se saute dessus à toute heure de la journée et surtout du weekend…

-Mais ?

-Mais… Je… Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause.

Drago devint immédiatement livide. Une pause ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pour quelle raison ? Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Une pause… Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine. Non, il devait rêver. Il devait sans doute rêver.

-Une pause ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui… Une pause… sexuelle. Ca pourrait durer une semaine. On pourrait se retrouver tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se sauter dessus dès qu'on se voit. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais…

-Mais tu te demandes si on s'est remis ensemble parce que nous avons toujours des sentiments présents pour l'un et l'autre ou parce que nous serions en manque de sexe.

-Un peu oui, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Hermione s'était en réalité demandée si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un quelconque manque de sexe parce que de son côté, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Un amour inconditionnel qui ne cesserait jamais. Ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était savoir s'ils pouvaient passer une semaine au minimum dans la même pièce sans faire l'amour, en sachant que ça ne leur était jamais arrivé dans leur période intense de bonheur du temps de leur mariage.

Totalement soulagée de ce que lui avait dit Hermione, Drago esquissa un sourire en se rapprochant d'elle, plaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille en levant son menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder.

-J'aimerais parfois qu'on se retrouve tout simplement, que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu me demandes comment s'est passé ma journée sans pour autant enlever mes vêtements.

-Tu fais exactement la même chose je te signale, dit-il taquin.

-Oui je sais.

-Hermione, si ta crainte est que ce que nous vivons actuellement ne soit qu'une simple histoire de sexe avant qu'on se sépare à nouveau, je peux te rassurer tout de suite, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je le vois. Si ça avait été le cas, je pense qu'on n'aurait même pas pris le risque de se voir pendant les vacances d'Helena.

-Tu n'aurais pas été mon Roméo en balai.

-Et tu n'aurais pas été ma Juliette. Mais si tu veux une semaine d'abstinence, soit. De toute façon je suis persuadé que tu cèderas avant moi.

-Quoi ? fit Hermione en le voyant se lever du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Parfaitement. Tu vas céder avant parce que tu ne pourras pas me résister.

-Alors que toi tu peux me résister ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Je vais être fort.

-Je serai plus forte que toi, répliqua Hermione en levant le menton avec fierté.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, chérie. J'ai hâte.

 _Chérie…_ Ce petit surnom n'avait pas cessé de résonner dans la tête d'Hermione. Drago ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des années et elle se demandait s'il s'en était rendu compte. Il n'avait pas ressorti ce petit surnom de la soirée mais Hermione avait eu l'impression que chaque phrase qu'il lui avait dite avait été ponctuée de ce fameux « chérie » qui sonnait comme une douce caresse à ses oreilles. Elle était de nouveau sa chérie.

 **000**

C'était dur, bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Etre près de Drago, l'embrasser, être dans ses bras, dormir contre lui et ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour était à la limite de la torture. Hermione ne le montrait pas, mais ses sens étaient comme décuplés en sa présence. Elle frissonnait encore plus à son contact, son odorat la trompait lui faisant croire sans arrêt que Drago était dans les parages, même au Ministère, si bien qu'elle lui avait demandé en fin de journée si il ne la suivait pas pour la tourmenter. Drago avait éclaté de rire en se moquant gentiment d'elle et en lui rappelant qu'elle cèderait la première, même s'il devait bien se l'avouer, il n'en menait pas large non plus. Son corps semblait subir un véritable choc. Après une carence de près de deux ans sans entrer en contact véritable avec le corps d'Hermione il avait eu une activité sexuelle intense durant un mois pour retomber dans une nouvelle carence, certes courtes, mais nouvelle quand même. Son corps lui faisait comprendre qu'Hermione n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir un truc pareil. _Qui est-elle pour te mener à la baguette comme ça ? – Celle que j'aime._

-Je suis sûre que tu vaporises mes affaires avec ton parfum pour me tourmenter, insista Hermione.

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais être perfide à ce point-là ? lui demanda Drago faussement innocent.

-Parfaitement ! rétorqua Hermione.

-Ok d'accord. Je plaide coupable.

-Drago ! fit Hermione en lui donnant un petit coup poing sur l'épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Quoi ? Au moins comme ça tu penses à moi.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ça pour penser à toi ? Je n'ai pas besoin tu envahisses mes affaires de ton parfum.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon parfum ?

-J'adore ton parfum, Drago. Mais me tourmenter comme ça, ce n'est pas fair-play.

-Mais je ne suis pas fair-play, lui dit-il en embrassant sa joue.

-Fais gaffe Malefoy, parce je pourrais faire pire qu'un simple parfum.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, crois-moi, lui dit-il sur un air de défi.

Et ceci ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La riposte d'Hermione était arrivée quelques heures plus tard. Drago était installé dans le canapé de son salon, les pieds sur la table basse avec un dossier pour lecture du soir. Lecture qu'il arrêta dans la seconde lorsqu'il vit débarquer de la salle de bain une Hermione entièrement nue. Il aurait vraiment voulu resté concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Hermione qui traversa le salon pour aller dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau comme si de rien n'était.

-Ok, d'accord. Bien joué Granger, dit-il en fermant son dossier. Tu peux aller te rhabiller maintenant ?

-Me rhabiller ? Pourquoi ? Ma tenue ne te plait pas ? dit-elle feignant l'innocence. Je l'ai choisi rien que pour toi, tu sais.

Drago lâcha un son mélangeant rire nerveux et quinte de toux en réalisant qu'Hermione venait quand même de le battre à plate couture. Parce que même s'il tentait de garder son calme, il devait bien admettre que l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire l'amour là, contre le mur de la cuisine devenait de plus en plus pressante. Il ravala son rire alors qu'Hermione se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Drago tenta de s'enfoncer dans son canapé alors que le sourire d'Hermione s'élargissait de plus en plus.

-Alors ? Qui est prêt à céder maintenant ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu es machiavélique, Granger.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Puis sans crier gare, Hermione l'embrassa d'un baiser qui en temps normal annonçait une activité charnelle bien agréable et Drago tomba rapidement dans le piège au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains devenir très, très baladeuses. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. La situation ne devait pas s'inverser.

-Souffre Malefoy, lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille à la fin de leur baiser.

Hermione s'éloigna de Drago, lui fit un clin d'oeil, se retourna tout doucement et quitta le salon. Drago s'effondra sur le canapé en lâchant un long et profond soupir. Il devait se calmer. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

-T'es qu'une tricheuse, Granger ! lança Drago.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé, dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas cette fois vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Et va prendre une douche froide. Quelque chose me dit que tu en as grandement besoin.

 **000**

-Finalement on a décidé de se prendre un weekend rien que tous les deux en dehors du pays. Ca nous fera sans doute du bien.

-Sûrement, dit Hermione. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux.

-Et vous irez où ? demanda Angélina.

-On s'est fixé sur l'Espagne. On fera ça avant que Sam et Eliott rentrent pour les vacances, expliqua Ginny.

-Tu en as de la chance. Il faudrait presque déménager la boutique pour que George veuille bien se prendre un weekend rien que pour moi. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il aime sa boutique plus que moi, c'est atroce.

-Tu ne lui dis pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui, mais que veux-tu. Il s'excuse, me promet monts et merveilles, je le crois et hop c'est reparti. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir puisque je travaille avec lui. Et quand je vois la montagne de travail qu'on a, je me dis que ce n'est pas raisonnable de se prendre un peu de bon temps. Et je peux dire que je regrette vite lorsque les jumeaux débarquent et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Et c'est seulement là que je lui fais la tête.

-Moi qui pensais que Ron était le plus idiot de mes frères amoureux, George vient de le battre.

-Il faut dire que Lavande sait y faire avec Ron, intervint Hermione. Grève de sexe et Ron devient malade.

Ginny et Angélina éclatèrent de rire, incitant les clients du restaurant à les regarder d'un œil mauvais. Hermione aurait bien voulu rire avec elle si elle ne vivait pas une grève elle non plus. Une grève volontaire qui la poussait à résister à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Drago sortir de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et un torse ruisselant. Merlin mais depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi obsédée ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'épancher sur ses envies qu'un serveur arriva vers elle en lui disant qu'une lettre venait de lui être envoyée. C'était Drago, elle en était certaine. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui envoyer une lettre pendant sa pause déjeuner. Il ne l'avait pas fait de la journée et se rattrapait sans doute pour lui dire un mot gentil.

-Depuis quand tu reçois des lettres pendant ta pause ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione ne répondit pas se contentant de décacheter l'enveloppe pour s'empresser de lire le petit mot de Drago sans même prêter attention aux deux curieuses qui étaient en face d'elle.

 _« Puisque tu n'as pas voulu déjeuner avec moi ce midi, ce soir on dîne à l'extérieur et ce n'est pas négociable. Fais-toi la plus belle au possible, même si la tenue que je préfère de toi est ta tenue d'Eve. Mais une semaine, c'est une semaine. Ne tentons pas le diable. Ce soir 20h. »_

Hermione avait carrément un sourire béat et idiot plaqué sur le visage. Angélina et Ginny se regardèrent mi-inquiètes et amusées. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'elles ne l'avaient pas vu avec un aussi large sourire. N'y tenant plus, Ginny lui arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains pour lire ce qui était écrit. Elle faillit pousser un cri de surprise avant de passer la lettre à Angélina.

-Tu as un mec, petite cachottière ! lui dit Ginny. Et tu ne nous as rien dit !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez les filles, dit Hermione en récupérant sa lettre.

-Ah bon, tu es sûre ? Parce que vu la lettre, c'est plutôt clair, lui dit Angelina. Il te préfère en « tenue d'Eve ». Bon sang mais depuis quand George ne m'a pas dit un truc pareil.

-La vraie question est : c'est qui et depuis quand ?

Non mais quelle idiote ! Pourquoi s'était-elle empressée de lire le mot de Drago ? Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude qu'il lui envoie quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Hermione n'avait donc pas le choix, elle allait devoir mentir ou trouver une bonne excuse, parce que pipelettes comme elles étaient (surtout Ginny) l'information allait se répendre comme une trainée de poudre et il ne faudrait pas deux jours pour qu'Helena soit au courant. Il en était hors de question.

-J'aimerais d'abord que vous ne parliez de ça à personne, ça inclut vos maris.

-Promis, dirent-elles en même temps.

-Si j'entends cette histoire sortir de la bouche d'une autre personne que vous-deux, je vous étranglerai de mes mains.

-On ne dira rien Hermione, rassura Ginny.

-Très bien. Très bien. Alors vous allez être déçues, mais je ne vous dirai pas son nom.

-Oh, mais pourquoi ? fit Ginny déçue.

-Parce qu'on le connait, répondit immédiatement Angélina. C'est ça ? On le connait ?

-Non, répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac, en tentant de ne pas rougir. Vous ne le connaissez pas et au cas où vous poseriez la question, non je ne l'ai pas rencontré au Ministère.

-Alors où ?

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je… je l'ai rencontré chez Fleuri et Botts. On avait acheté le même livre et… On a sympathisé et puis voilà.

-Et c'était quand ?

-Il y a un mois.

-Et c'est le bonheur ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Ca veut donc dire que Drago et toi, c'est définitivement terminé ? demanda Angélina.

Voilà une de ses questions pièges de son mensonge. Non ce n'était pas fini, ça ne faisait que commencer d'ailleurs ou recommencer. Hermione voulait qu'elles le sachent sans trop en dire.

-Drago est mon ex-mari, ça ne sera jamais définitivement terminé entre nous.

Hermione vit que Ginny était prête à répliquer et bifurqua sur un autre sujet.

 **000**

Une fois rentrée chez-elle, Hermione avait immédiatement filée dans sa chambre pour trouver une robe potable à mettre. Ginny avait insisté pour l'aider à la choisir, mais elle savait que cette aide n'avait qu'un seul but, voir qui était l'homme avec qui elle sortait. Hors de question !

Hermione avait essayé pas moins de cinq robes avant de choisir celle dans laquelle elle ne se trouverait pas trop boudinée, soit une robe noire serrée au niveau de taille et partant légèrement en évasée avec de la jolie dentelle dans le dos et un décolleté tout ce qu'il y avait de convenable. Cette robe n'était pas toute neuve. Elle avait l'âge de Callum. C'était un des cadeaux que Drago lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Hermione se souvenait s'être mise à pleurer en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer dedans tant elle avait de mal à perdre le poids qu'elle avait pris durant la grossesse de son fils. A croire qu'elle s'était bien trompée.

Elle regarda sa coiffeuse et soupira en voyant le travail qui l'attendait avec ses cheveux. Elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal avec le maquillage, mais pour les cheveux c'était toujours la même histoire. Hermione les démêlait, se battait avec avant d'abandonner la partie et de les laisser en friche autour de sa tête. Tant pis si elle avait l'air d'une folle sortant d'un asile. Mais elle décida de faire un effort. Elle se fit une tresse en couronne, rangeant les épis récalcitrants. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et se trouva plus ou moins potable. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur sa boite à bijoux.

A vingt heures tapantes, Drago entra dans la maison. Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était inutile de sonner puisqu'il avait les clés. Il monta directement à l'étage et resta au pas de la porte à observer Hermione se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il savait qu'elle était en train de se dire les pires atrocités alors qu'elle était tout simplement sublime.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes de te déprécier à ce point.

-Je n'ai rien dit, répondit Hermione en se retournant.

Drago sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant ce que portait Hermione autour du cou. Ce n'était pas un somptueux collier comme il lui en avait déjà offert, mais c'était pour lui le plus beau des bijoux qui pouvaient exister sur cette terre. Hermione portait une simple chaine auquel pendait une bague. Son alliance.

-Si tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu parles pour savoir ce que tu as dans la tête Hermione Granger, tu te trompes.

Drago entra dans la chambre et l'embrassa, frôlant l'alliance du bout des doigts.

-Tu es sublime.

-Et toi tu es très, très beau. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce midi ?

-Si un peu.

-Et pour hier soir ?

-Beaucoup. Mais tu vas te rattraper ce soir, non ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Ça c'est une surprise.

Drago lui mit sa veste et ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin. Hermione prit le bras de Drago et ils transplanèrent. Une fois arrivée à bon port, Hermione remarqua une chose, la température avait augmenté. Deuxième chose, les gens ne parlaient pas anglais mais…

-L'Italie ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Nous sommes en Italie ?

-A Florence plus précisément. Surprise.

-Drago tu es fou.

-Je voulais absolument qu'on sorte tous les deux et comme on risquait forcément d'être vus…

-Tu t'es dit que l'Italie ce n'était pas si mal.

-J'ai eu raison ?

-Tu as eu raison.

Drago reprit le bras d'Hermione pour se rendre dans l'un des restaurants qui se trouvaient à la Place de la Seigneurie. Un maître d'hôtel les accueillit. Drago avait réservé une table. On les emmena vers une table qui avait la vue sur la place.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est notre premier rendez-vous, avoua Hermione.

-Dans un sens ça l'est. Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous ? Un désastre. Comme notre première St Valentin d'ailleurs.

-Tu stressais tellement, se rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je voulais que tout soit parfait. Un peu comme ce soir.

-Ca a toujours été parfait pour moi.

Hermione se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'embrassa. Un maître d'hôtel se racla légèrement gorge pour qu'ils se séparent afin qu'ils puissent servir leur premier verre de vin.

Premier et dernier, parce qu'Hermione, qui s'était dit qu'elle ferait attention à ne pas trop boire (ce qui arrivait souvent à l'époque lorsqu'elle sortait avec Drago). Il n'en suffisait pas de beaucoup. Un verre et elle rougissait, deux verres et elle gloussait à n'importe quoi, trois verres et elle riait fort, très fort. Quatre verres et on n'entendait plus parler d'elle, Hermione dormait. Elle n'avait pas atteint les quatre verres, mais trois… et demi. Drago avait bien tenté de lui dire de ralentir un peu, mais à chaque fois que leur verre était vide un maître d'hôtel, bizarrement différent du précédent, leur présentait une nouvelle bouteille de vin et servait leurs verres. Ce que Drago n'appréciait surtout pas était qu'ils la regardaient tous avec beaucoup trop d'insistance. Il leur avait dit à chacun dans un italien approximatif _« Encore un dernier regard et vous vous demanderez qui a éteint la lumière. »_

-Laisse, c'est pas grave. On partira sans payer, chuchota Hermione en gloussant.

-On a fait ça une fois il y a presque vingt ans et tu as payé l'addition en douce une semaine plus tard, cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter.

-Promis je ne le ferai pas cette fois. Non, non, non. Je partirai avant toi.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'irais pas très loin.

-Oui je sais que j'ai un peu trop bu, mais tu es là pour me porter !

-Oui je suis là. Tu restes-là ? Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Hermione acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Drago revint peu après tentant de mettre Hermione debout. Elle tituba légèrement avant de s'accrocher à lui toujours avec ce même sourire.

-On rentre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hum… non. On va en face.

-A l'hôtel ? Toi tu vas céder, dit-elle en riant.

-Je te l'ai dit chérie, c'est toi qui cèderas la première, dit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent le restaurant, traversèrent la place pour entrer dans l'hôtel qui se trouvait juste en face. Drago avait d'abord pensé qu'ils feraient une petite balade dans la ville avant de rentrer, mais vu le nombre de verres de vin qu'Hermione avait bu, il valait mieux pour elle se retrouver dans un lit plutôt que de tituber sur place.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre gigantesque. Hermione enleva ses chaussures et marcha sur la moquette en chantonnant. Drago la regarda se balancer de gauche à droite. Il ne pouvait que sourire. Il avait l'impression de retrouver sa Hermione un peu plus chaque jour et celle-ci, la Hermione un peu pompette qui ne chantait pas très juste et s'en fichait littéralement était l'une d'entre elle, l'une de celle qu'il aimait.

Hermione se retourna vers Drago les yeux pétillants, chaloupant presque en sa direction.

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je ne sais pas. Pas loin de vingt-trois heures, je crois.

-Non, c'est l'heure du sexe !

Et Hermione se jeta sur ses lèvres, s'agrippant presque à son cou avant de descendre vers sa chemise, là où Drago la stoppa immédiatement.

-Hermione, chérie. Non.

-Non ? fit-elle déçue.

-Non. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce que la semaine n'est pas terminée ?

-Oui parce que tu le regretterais juste après avoir cédé et surtout parce qu'on n'a jamais fait l'amour quand l'autre était éméchée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-On va se coucher, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, répondit simplement Drago.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ça.

-C'est surtout raisonnable.

Hermione se laissa se faire déshabiller par Drago et glissa sous les draps de ce lit bien plus confortable que le sien et pour lequel elle n'avait pas à se plaindre pourtant. Drago s'allongea à côté et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, la dernière fois que j'ai trop bu, c'était le jour d'Halloween. J'étais avec Harry à Godric's Hollow et on a fini une bouteille de Whisky en une après-midi, oubliant même de retourner au Ministère. J'ai beaucoup rit, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup pleuré. Beaucoup, beaucoup pleuré, avoua Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

-A cause de nous. De notre famille, de notre vie, de nos enfants, de Callum. Tout ça se remuait dans ma tête, tout ça se remue encore dans ma tête.

Drago reçut comme un coup au cœur. Ils étaient parvenus à se confier durant ces dernières semaines, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé Hermione faire ce qu'elle lui confiait aujourd'hui. Drago l'imaginait avec Harry dans ce bar à boire tous les deux dans un coin, célébrant leur tristesse à chacun. C'était quelque chose que Drago avait souvent fait et pensait être le seul à l'avoir fait, il s'était bien trompé.

-Mais maintenant je me dis que c'est peut-être terminé. Je me dis que si je suis là, dans tes bras, c'est que les choses vont finir par s'arranger, que les choses s'arrangent.

-Les choses s'arrangent, lui affirma Drago. On ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière et empêcher certains événements de notre passé, mais les choses s'arrangent Hermione. Je te le promets.

-Tu vois, c'était ça que je voulais, lui dit-elle en souriant. Toi et moi à parler. Uniquement parler.

-Oh mais moi je voulais discuter. C'est toi qui a parlé de « l'heure du sexe ».

Hermione lui tira la langue alors que Drago riait contre son cou. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant de sombrer peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

Le réveil fut en revanche assez compliqué, particulièrement pour Hermione qui vivait les conséquences de ces trois verres de vin. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils travaillaient tous les deux et se devaient de ne pas arriver trop en retard. Ils se préparèrent donc en quatrième en vitesse avant de quitter l'hôtel puis l'Italie et se retrouver devant la maison d'Hermione.

-Harry et Ron vont péter les plombs quand ils vont voir dans quel état je suis.

-Dis-leur que tu es partie prendre l'air en Italie avec un Apollon.

-Un Apollon ? répéta Hermione en riant. Rien que ça.

-Adonis ?

-Quel est la différence ?

-Aucune justement. C'est moi.

Il n'empêche qu'Hermione n'avait parlé ni de l'Italie, ni de l'Apollon et encore moins de l'Adonis. Non, elle avait simplement dit à ses deux meilleures amis qu'elle avait veillé tard pour travailler sur un dossier super important (ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas depuis quelque temps). Cela sembla convaincre Harry et Ron qui lui avaient simplement dit de ne pas trop forcer et de se reposer. Mais elle se reposait. Tous les soirs dans les bras de Drago. C'était un repos qui la comblait amplement.

 **000**

* * *

 **Donc, la fameuse pause concernait Hermione et Drago** mais n'avait rien de dramatique en soi, bien au contraire. C'était une simple petite abstinence à laquelle Hermione tenait.

 **Helena** a montré ce qu'elle savait faire en balai et notre petit couple a fait une petite escapade en Italie pour se retrouver. Et **Drago** a résisté ! Youhou !

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** , nous aurons **une baguette oubliée** , un **fantasme** qui ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévue, un peu de **jalousie** dans l'air et… et je m'arrête là pour ne pas en dire trop.

 **Pari de la semaine** : la baguette de qui a été oubliée et où aurait-elle été oubliée ? De quel fantasme parlerons-nous et qui concerne-t-il ? Et qui pourrait être jaloux(se) et pourquoi ?

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	40. A Découvert !

**Hello tout le monde !**

Ca va, vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne semaine sous ce temps de merde ?! Ahem... Toute cette pluie alors qu'on est en plein printemps me déprime. J'avais espéré un peu de beau temps pour mon anniversaire demain, mais là, je crois que je peux me mettre la baguette dans l'œil, mais royal !

Bon trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 40 et découvrir cette histoire de baguette, de fantasme et de jalousie.

Et au passage, je souhaite aussi un **Joyeux Anniversaire à Drago** avec un jour d'avance ! :D

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Ahahah ! Je dis ça, mais je te comprends totalement. On veut toujours tout savoir rapidement. Pour tes trois propositions, tu en as une qui est plus ou moins correct, pour le reste ce n'est pas ça. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews que j'adore :)

 _ **Renata**_ : Oui, Hermione sait maintenant que Drago n'assouvit pas qu'une simple pulsion avec elle. Il y a évidemment plus que ça et il le lui dit. Tu chauffes pour la baguette mais tu gèles pour la jalousie. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Neko**_ : Je comprends tout à fait ton ressenti. C'était vrai qu'au chapitre 12 la fiction ne semble rien présager de bon, mais tu as eu la curiosité de continuer et j'en suis très, très, très contente :) J'espère que le reste a fini par te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40 : A découvert !**_

Les jours restants s'étaient lentement écoulés jusqu'à cette journée qu'Hermione et Drago avaient simplement qualifié de particulière. Il avait été convenu qu'ils passeraient leur soirée et leur nuit à l'appartement, ce qui arrivait de moins en moins avec le temps. Drago avait donc nettoyé au possible son domicile. Il ne vivait certainement pas dans un taudis, mais s'était légèrement laissé aller puisqu'il n'y dormait que très peu depuis près d'un mois.

La journée avait en réalité basculé la veille lorsqu'Hermione était arrivée en fin de journée pour se jeter dans ses bras en criant « Fin de semaine ! » avant de le déshabiller. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'atteindre la chambre qu'ils avaient une première fois fait l'amour près de la porte d'entrée.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Drago, allongé sur le sol presque stupéfait.

-Hermione la Lionne est de retour, répondit-elle aux anges.

Il avaient passé la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre à faire l'amour ou à discuter que ce soit dans la chambre, la salle de bain, le salon, la cuisine… Toutes les pièces de l'appartement y étaient passées à l'exception de la chambre d'Helena.

-Tu te rappelles des weekends qu'on passait au lit à l'époque ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui… On envoyait les enfants chez mes parents ou les tiens le vendredi soir et on restait quarante-huit heures au lit. C'était notre weekend spécial « Tout nu sous la couette ». Un weekend par mois.

-C'était chouette.

-On ne se reposait même pas, nota Drago.

-Si un peu, à notre manière. Comme tous les parents qui veulent se retrouver tous les deux sans les enfants qui courent et qui hurlent dans toute la maison.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien de désagréable, promis.

Hermione était actuellement en train d'embrasser le torse de Drago tout en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'étaient tous les deux reposés sur le canapé du salon après la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée à faire l'amour et à manger tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les placards.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? lui demanda Drago en connaissant purement la réponse.

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite et l'embrassa. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire grand-chose pour sentir à nouveau l'érection de Drago. Il avait beau dire à chaque fois qu'il était fatigué et qu'elle l'épuisait, il n'était jamais contre une Hermione nue devant lui et surtout, sur lui.

Drago avait l'impression de rêver à chaque fois qu'il se refaisait le film de ses dernières semaines. Il vivait un tel bonheur avec Hermione en ce moment qu'il avait peur que tout s'arrête en un claquement de doigt. Il tentait donc d'en profiter au maximum et surtout de tout faire pour ne rien gâcher de ce qu'ils vivaient. Il adorait la voir ainsi, soupirant de plaisir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, fermer les yeux pour mieux ressentir le plaisir et les caresses qu'il lui donnait. Plaisir qui redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté lorsque la sonnette retentit.

-Drago je sais que tu es là et si tu ne n'ouvres pas à trois, je défonce la porte !

-C'est Blaise ? réalisa Hermione complètement paniquée.

-Un !

-Vite, dit-elle en se redressant alors que Drago bondit presque du canapé.

-Deux !

Hermione ramassa ses affaires et fila précipitamment dans la chambre avec.

-Trois !

Elle quitta la chambre vêtue d'un drap blanc, embrassa Drago au passage et fila dans la salle de bain alors que la clé entrait dans la serrure.

-J'arrive, pas la peine d'ouvrir ! hurla Drago.

Il rangea rapidement son appartement, s'habilla en deux secondes et ouvrit. Il se trouvait face à un Blaise dont le regard aurait pu tuer n'importe quoi.

-Préviens quand tu ne te pointes pas au boulot ! dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans toi, mais c'est comme ça, à chaque fois que tu ne me réponds pas je panique. Alors la prochaine fois, réponds !

-Ce que t'es mignon, se moqua Drago. Mais comme tu le vois, je vais bien, alors tu peux t'en aller.

-A mais je ne vais pas m'en aller ! Je vais rester ici et attendre que tu te prépares pour qu'on aille au bureau. On avait prévu de bosser tous les deux aujourd'hui et de profiter du weekend pour éviter de faire sauter les locaux avec les employés à l'intérieur, alors dépêche-toi ! C'est quoi ça ?

Blaise se dirigea vers la cuisine et ramassa et ce qui semblait être une baguette. La baguette d'Hermione. Drago se maudit intérieurement. Il avait tout rangé et oublié cette satanée baguette qui trainassait sous la table de la cuisine qui avait subi pas mal de tremblements ces dernières heures.

-C'est ma baguette, dit-il en voulant la récupérer sachant qu'il n'était pas crédible pour un sou.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta baguette, répondit Blaise en esquivant la tentative de son meilleur ami. Je connais ta baguette et ce n'est pas celle-là. Cette baguette m'a plutôt l'air… féminine…

Blaise arborait ce petit sourire malicieux qui donnait des envies de meurtre à Drago. Il voyait le cheminement de sa pensée et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Elle est ici ?

-Il n'y a personne ici.

-Menteur. Je suis sûr qu'elle est ici et si c'est le cas, elle doit sans doute être dans ta chambre !

-Blaise, non !

Blaise avait commencé une course dans l'appartement pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Drago à la volée, mais son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait personne.

-Je m'en fiche, dit-il déterminé. Je sais qu'elle est là.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne. Sors d'ici maintenant !

-Non. Tu ne l'aurais jamais envoyé dans la chambre d'Helena, donc elle n'y est pas. Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon et tu es trop classe pour envoyer une sorcière aux toilettes donc…

Blaise se précipita vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la porte et la ferma aussitôt en regardant Drago qui était adossé au mur en répétant des _« Je vais le tuer… »._ Blaise ferma les yeux un instant, le temps que son cerveau accepte l'information qu'il venait de recevoir et de se traiter d'idiot pour ne pas avoir reconnu la baguette magique. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et vit Hermione, entourée d'un long drap tout en tentant de ne pas paraître le moins gêné du monde.

-Salut, dit-elle simplement.

-Vous êtes sérieux, là ?! hurla presque Blaise. Toi ? Et toi ? Pour de vrai ?

-Non pour de faux ! rétorqua Drago irrité. Hermione est nue dans ma salle de bain depuis cinq minutes parce que ça m'amuse.

-T'es toute nue, toute nue ? demanda Blaise à Hermione.

-Euh…

-Eh ! Eh ! fit Drago en claquant des doigts. C'est la dernière fois que tu poses ce genre de question et de cette manière à ma femme, c'est clair ?

-Ta femme ? fit-il surpris en se retournant vers lui. Rien que ça ! J'ai dû louper un épisode, là. Vous vous êtes remariés ? Sans moi, le témoin ? Je suis blessé, vraiment très blessé. Vexé. Mon cœur se brise. Regardez, je saigne…

Hermione avait senti son cœur louper un battement. Après la multiplication des « chérie », Drago avait l'espace d'un instant considéré qu'elle était de nouveau sa femme. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ce lapsus, Drago avait été sur le point de lancer un sort bien placé à Stanley à Paris et cette appellation avait surtout fait mal à Hermione. Aujourd'hui, elle avait surtout envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif. Sa femme…

-Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, reprit Blaise. Monsieur « Pénis en ballade » et Madame « Sein à l'air » ont enfin décidé de remettre le couvert.

-Blaise…

-Madame quoi ? fit Hermione en regardant Drago.

-Bon sang quand je vais dire ça à Pansy, elle…

-NON !

Blaise regarda le couple surpris.

 **-** S'il te plait, ne dis rien à personne, l'implora Hermione On n'a pas envie que ça fuite et qu'Helena l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que nous. On… on voudrait…

-On voudrait garder ça pour nous encore un petit moment, renchérit Drago. Ca exclut donc d'en parler à qui que ce soit, c'est compris ?

-Je ne peux vraiment pas… ?

-NON ! dirent-ils une seconde fois.

-Ok, on se détend ! J'ai compris, je garde ça pour moi. Je ne dis rien à Pansy. Mais si Pansy m'égorge parce que je lui ai caché ce que je sais, je vous hanterais pour le restant de vos jours.

Blaise rendit sa baguette à Hermione et leur tourna le dos avant de faire demi-tour pour les regarder avec beaucoup d'émotion.

-Je suis très heureux que vous vous remettiez ensemble tous les deux. Vraiment.

Blaise quitta l'appartement. Hermione souleva le drap et marcha jusqu'au salon et s'assit dans le canapé, témoin de leur dernier ébat.

-Ca fait trois personnes, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu m'as dit que Ginny et Angelina ne savaient pas que c'était moi.

-Oui mais ça fait quand même beaucoup en une semaine.

-Ca va aller, Blaise ne dira rien. Il est agaçant, c'est vrai mais il ne dira rien.

-Je sais.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils le savaient tous les deux, leurs petits cocons étaient en train de s'effriter.

-Drago ?

-Hum ?

-On n'a pas vraiment abordé le sujet tous les deux, profitant de ce qui se passe entre nous jusqu'au bout, mais on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble toi et moi, non ?

-Oui, répondit Drago sans la moindre hésitation. Ca me plait bien de penser que je sors de nouveau avec toi. Que je suis ton petit-ami et que tu es ma petite-amie. On peut dire qu'au moins officieusement, nous sommes redevenu un couple.

-Ca me plait aussi.

 **000**

-Vous avez compris ? Tout est clair ?

Fred regarda ses joueurs qui acquiescèrent sans un mot.

-Parfait ! On va les massacrer ces oiseaux sans plumes ! Et n'oubliez pas, le premier qui s'en prend à Eliott Potter, je le brûle, c'est clair ?

Une jeune joueuse qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans, leva la main pour demander la parole.

-Simpson ?

-Ce n'est pas un peu du favoritisme de ne pas s'en prendre à lui ? Je veux dire… Quand on jouait contre les Serpentard, on ne devait pas s'en prendre à Ciaran Nott et là, on ne doit pas s'en prendre à Eliott Potter. Je sais que c'est le petit frère de Sam, mais en tant que poursuiveuse, ça ne va pas être facile de récupérer le souaffle si on ne peut pas le bousculer un petit peu.

-Oh mais vous pouvez le bousculer ou lui faire peur, intervint Sam, mais il est hors de question par exemple de lui balancer le souaffle en pleine figure ou de le faire chuter de son balai avec le cognard. Parce que si Fred brûle, mais moi je dépèce.

-En revanche vous pouvez massacrer Clifford, ça c'est autorisé.

-Parce qu'il a largué ta sœur ? répliqua l'un des batteurs en croisant les bras. Roxanne ne peut pas se défendre toute seule ?

-Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à reluquer la poitrine et les fesses des Serpentard, tu aurais vu que je sais me défendre toute seule. Il me semble que tu as encore la marque de ma gifle sur ta joue.

-Et de mon poing dans la gueule, répliqua Fred en serrant les dents.

-Ok, intervint Cassandra, on désamorce. On ne commence pas à se battre. Tentons de canaliser notre colère contre les Serdaigle. C'est notre dernier match et nous devons remporter la coupe.

-Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même, répondit la batteur en lançant un regard presque carnassier à Cassandra.

-Tu me donnes envie de vomir, O'Neal, répliqua-t-elle.

Cassandra fut la première à sortir des vestiaires pour tomber nez à nez avec Victoria et Helena.

-Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà. Nos deux petites groupies, déclara Sam avec un large sourire. Vous êtes venues nous soutenir ?

-Pas du tout, répondit Victoria avec un air pincé. Nous sommes venues souhaiter bonne chance à Eliott.

Le sourire de Sam disparut immédiatement sous les rires moqueurs de Fred.

-On n'a même pas le droit à un petit bonne chance ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, plus tard, reprit Victoria en tirant Helena qui allait sans doute dire le contraire.

Elles trouvèrent Eliott dans un coin des vestiaires en train d'apporter la dernière touche à sa tenue. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le prenait dans les bras des deux côtés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda-t-il surpris.

-A ton avis Potter ? dit Victoria avec un large sourire. Nous sommes tes groupies !

-On va hurler ton nom quand tu marqueras, renchérit Helena.

-Si Fred me laisse marquer.

-Oh mais arrête. Fred n'a pas besoin de te laisser marquer. Tu es un très bon poursuiveur, la rassura Helena.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que vous êtes les seules à me soutenir.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Victoria en roulant des yeux. Il y a Ciaran qui te soutient, il garde nos places. Il y a ton père qui te soutient aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il y a aussi mes parents.

-Et mes parents, poursuivit Helena. Il y a Lyra, Tante Luna et Oncle Théo et Tante Daphné. Donc tu vois il y a plus de personnes qui te soutiennent que l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Ca me donne encore plus de pression, avoua Eliott.

-Tu n'as aucune pression à avoir. Tu n'es pas le capitaine, en tout cas pas encore, alors détends-toi et joue.

-Et gagne surtout.

-Vicky, j'essaie de le rassurer, là.

-Oui mais il faut qu'il gagne quand même.

Victoria lui donna un bisou sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de quitter les vestiaires.

-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Helena.

Elle lui donna également un bisou et s'en alla à la suite de Victoria. Elles rejoignirent très rapidement leurs parents qui étaient dans les tribunes. Helena se mit pile entre Hermione et Drago qui s'étaient discrètement lâchés la main se lançant un léger regard à l'insu de leur fille.

-Je suis super contente que vous soyez-là, dit-elle en leur prenant la main. Le temps me paraîtra moins long jusqu'à la fin de l'année maintenant.

-Pour nous aussi ma chérie, répondit tendrement Hermione.

Les deux équipes arrivèrent sur le terrain sous un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissements. Les deux capitaines s'avancèrent vers l'arbitre qui leur demanda de se serrer la main. Bien que Clifford parût hésitant, Fred la lui prit presque de force non pas pour la serrer mais pour la broyer.

-C'est lui le petit enfoiré qui a brisé le cœur de ma Roxy ? demanda George.

-Oui oncle George, répondit Niels. C'est lui.

-Quel fils de…

-George chéri, ton langage, prévint Angélina.

-Je vais te massacrer mon pote, dit Fred du bout des lèvres avec un faux sourire plaquer au visage.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Clifford de répliquer qu'il lui tourna le dos. Les balles furent lancées et le match put commencer.

 **000**

Parmi le petit groupe, c'était à celui ou celle qui hurlait le plus pour soutenir son équipe. Helena et Victoria s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour soutenir Eliott, si bien que leurs parents eurent été obligés de leur demander de baisser légèrement d'un ton, tant elles leur cassaient les oreilles. Ciaran n'en menait pas large alors que Lyra avait plutôt tendance à chercher où se trouvait la petit balle dorée plutôt que de s'intéresser au match.

Daphné elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que ça se termine. C'était sa première sortie avec Noreen entourée de plein de monde, mais sa fille ne semblait que faire du bruit qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle était parfaitement bien installée dans le porte-kangourou, contre son père. Elle levait sa tête vers son père qui hurlait et regardait parfois sa mère comme pour lui dire « Mais il est fou mon papa ? ». Mais elle ne pleurait absolument pas.

-Eliott, attention ! hurla Harry comme un malade.

Un cognard fonça droit vers le Serdaigle qui réussit à esquiver la balle agitée alors qu'il avait le souaffle dans les mains. Malheureusement cette manœuvre lui fit perdre la balle qui fut récupérée par Roxanne.

-Eh ! On a dit pas Eliott ! hurla Sam à un des batteurs alors qu'il devait être à la recherche du vif d'or.

-Deux fils jouant au Quidditch dans deux équipes opposées. Ca va finir par me tuer, déclara Harry soulagé que son fils n'ait pas reçu le cognard.

-Ça ne va pas te tuer, ça va te rendre fier, répondit Ginny en lui embrassant la joue.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tendre face au geste de Ginny et elle le sentit. Les choses semblaient aller mieux entre eux. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, tenté de rassurer leurs enfants qui avaient entendu leur conversation au Canada et essayaient tant bien que mal de reprendre le cours de leur vie. Les gestes d'affections refaisaient surface petit à petit et le couple ne se repoussait pas lorsqu'il le faisait. Mais ce qui avait bloqué Harry bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu était la proximité qu'il avait avec Pansy: Il était séparé d'elle par Neville, Daphné et la petite Noreen qui de temps en temps le regardait avec de large sourire montrant que ses première dents étaient sur le point de pousser. Mais c'était comme si Pansy était juste à côté de lui, le touchant et le regardant. Il sentait son regard sur lui, si bien que lorsqu'il risquait une œillade vers elle, Pansy le regardait également.

Mais Harry se reprit très vite, prit la main de Ginny et l'embrassa. Mais Ginny n'était pas dupe.

-Allez Roxanne ! hurla George comme un malade ! Balance-lui le souaffle dans la gueule !

-George, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Angelina. La prochaine fois tu resteras à la maison !

Roxanne était loin de la dispute de ses parents, traversant le terrain à vive allure, se retrouvant devant les anneaux des Serdaigle et donc devant Clifford. Roxanne se demanda une fraction de seconde comment elle aurait réagi si elle sortait toujours avec lui. Aurait-elle eu la force de marquer des points ? La réponse fut claire : évidemment ! Mais elle s'en délecterait deux fois plus à présent qu'il l'avait larguée. Elle lui adressa un large sourire, lui fit une feinte et balança le souaffle tellement fort que Clifford fut obligé d'esquiver la puissance de la balle au lieu de l'arrêter.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil.

En effet ce ne fut qu'un début, parce que Roxanne s'en donnait à cœur joie. Chaque point qu'elle avait l'opportunité de marquer, était ponctué d'un lancement frôlant la tête de Clifford de près. Il lui avait hurlé d'arrêter, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était un véritable défouloir qui agitait George de plus en plus et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas lorsqu'il remarqua les cognards qui étaient lancé en sa direction.

-Ce n'est pas de l'anti-jeu, ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Le gardien a laissé tomber Roxanne pour une cruche, expliqua Helena en applaudissant malgré-tout la Gryffondor. Alors elle se venge comme elle peut. Et puis au moins, elle ne risque aucune punition.

-Ce n'est pas faux, approuva Drago.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répliqua Hermione.

-Hermione, tu aurais été la première à te battre si Helena avait un chagrin d'amour, chose qui n'arrivera jamais parce que tu resteras ma petite fille chérie pour la vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ne compte pas tomber amoureuse. J'ai été échaudée. Vas-y Eliott ! Allez !

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent comprenant exactement qu'Helena les accusaient indirectement de lui avoir donné une image bien particulière de l'amour. En même temps Helena n'avait que treize ans et avait largement le temps de tomber amoureuse et de ne plus être échaudée du tout par ça.

Gryffondor menait de peu, dix points à peine : 60 à 50 et on sentait que le jeu était sur le point de se terminer. Les deux attrapeurs étaient actuellement dans une course folle à la quête du vif d'or. Tout le monde scandait le nom de Sam, même ceux qui étaient censés soutenir Eliott. Eliott lui-même soutenait son grand frère même s'il était plutôt occupé à marquer points dans le camp adverse, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée face à un Fred aguerri. Il avait marqué quelques points, surprenant tous ses cousins, Fred le premier, mais le capitaine des Lions ne se faisait plus avoir et stoppait toutes les balles qu'il lui lançait depuis un petit moment.

Puis tout à coup la foule s'agita deux fois plus que durant tout le reste du match. Les joueurs s'arrêtèrent de jouer, se demandant ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que le commentateur hurle à plein poumon dans le micro un « Gryffondor remporte la coupe de Quidditch ! » Fred se redressa sur son balai, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était sa première année en tant que capitaine et il venait de gagner la coupe. Sa coupe. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de regarder les gardiens pour trouver ses parents. Ils semblaient dans le même état que lui, debout, presque stupéfaits de l'évènement alors que tout le monde s'agitait autour d'eux. Leur fils, capitaine, venait de remporter la coupe.

Roxanne fut la première à foncer sur son jumeau pour le serrer dans ses bras. Toute l'équipe la suivit et Fred se retrouva presque étouffé par toutes ses embrassades. Les joueurs retrouvèrent la terre ferme, Fred serra la main de Clifford sans même le voir, les yeux rivés sur la coupe qui lui fut transmise. Il ne remarqua pas ensuite les bras maternels de sa mère le serrer contre sa poitrine, répétant qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'elle était fière de sa fille.

-Ta coupe à toi sera pile à côté de celle que ta mère a remporté, dit George avec fierté.

-Il ne l'a pas remporté tout seul cette coupe, prévint Cassandra.

-Laisse-lui son moment de gloire chérie, lui dit Lavande. Nous on sait que tu as été extraordinaire.

-Trop géniale ! renchérit Niels. Je ferai la même chose l'an prochain !

-Oh ! C'est votre fille professeur Londubat ?

Quelques jeunes élèves âgées entre quinze et dix-huit ans se ruèrent presque autour de Neville pour admirer le petit bébé qui avait quitté le kangourou pour bien s'accrocher au cou de son papa. Daphné fut presque poussée en arrière par une des élèves et considéra l'espace d'un instant de lui arracher les cheveux à cette blonde de Serpentard qui au final aurait très bien pu être elle vingt ans plus tôt si elle avait eu un professeur aussi beau que Neville. Elle regarda ses amis qui se moquaient légèrement d'elle en constatant que Neville Londubat avant quand même bien plus de succès auprès des adolescentes qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

-C'est quoi ces idiotes autour de Neville ! fit Daphné sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Ses groupies j'imagine, répondit simplement Ron.

-Ce qu'elle est mignonne, fit l'une des jeunes filles. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

-Merci Miss Applegate, répondit Neville ravi qu'on s'intéresse à sa fille.

-Halala, si j'avais vingt ans de plus, dit l'une d'entre elle.

Un sifflement désagréable les obligea à tourner la tête vers Daphné qui récupéra sa fille illico en fusillant les soupirantes du regard.

-Passez vos BUSE et vos ASPICS avant de rêver d'avoir un bébé avec votre prof. Votre prof, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, mon mari !

-Hein quoi ? fit Neville en la regardant alors que Daphné lui tournait le dos avec Noreen dans les bras.

-Bon, au moins ça c'est fait, lâcha discrètement Blaise.

-Oh ! Oncle Neville et Tante Daphné vont se marier ! s'extasia Lyra.

-Pas vraiment chérie, lui dit Théo. Tante Daphné vient simplement de faire appel à sa copine Jalousie parce qu'elle est très, très, très amoureuse d'Oncle Neville.

-Jalousie et Possession maladive, renchérit Blaise. Mais ça changera, un peu, quand oncle Neville fera une vraie demande.

-Tu vas faire une vraie demande ? demanda Lyra à Neville.

-Un jour sans doute ma puce, répondit-il en souriant. Un jour…

Mais Neville savait exactement quand il ferait sa demande et s'y tiendrait. Il fallait simplement être patient.

 **000**

N'étant pas autorisés à rester plus longtemps avec leurs enfants, les parents furent invités à quitter le château après les avoir serré dans leur bras. Tout le monde se dirigerait vers le portail lorsque Drago ralentit le pas, tira discrètement Hermione vers lui, se cachant des autres parents. La surprise n'eut pas le temps d'arriver pour Hermione qu'il avait déjà déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-On va nous voir Drago, lui dit-elle.

-Alors, allons-nous cacher.

-Nous cacher ?

-Viens.

Discrètement, Drago et Hermione coururent dans l'enceinte du château, traversant le parc puis le stade pour se retrouver dans les vestiaires du Quidditch.

-Les vestiaires ? lui dit-elle. Sérieusement ?

-Ca n'a jamais été un de tes fantasmes ?

-Non…

-Granger, tu es sortie avec des joueurs de Quidditch à notre époque scolaire et jamais, jamais, jamais… ?

-Tu rigoles ! On parle de Viktor et Cormac. La seule chose sur laquelle je fantasmais c'était que j'arrive à décrocher un mot à l'un et que l'autre la ferme. Ça n'avait rien d'excitant. En revanche avec toi…

-Avec moi… ?

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase attrapant, Drago parle le col pour l'emmener dans l'un des cabines de douche des vestiaires. Elle pouvait avoir tous les fantasmes avec Drago, parce que c'était Drago justement. Faire l'amour dans les vestiaires ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais avec lui ça paraissait carrément évidement de le faire, comme dans un placard à balai ou dans la bibliothèque du château. Bon sang ils allaient devoir retourner dans l'école sans se faire prendre pour ça. Pendant l'été. Ça serait la seule période où ils pourraient se le permettre.

-Eh !

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent surpris, nus l'un contre l'autre, sur le point d'atteindre un orgasme avorté. Accrochée à Drago, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes autour de sa taille, Hermione s'approcha de son oreille :

-Ce n'était pas dans mon fantasme, ça.

-Chut…

-Aux deux adultes en rut qui s'appellent « Seins à l'air » et « Pénis en ballade », je pense qu'ils seront très heureux d'apprendre que le reste de la bande est actuellement au salon de thé de Lavande et qu'on les attend. Voilà, c'est tout.

-Non, c'est pas tout !

Hermione faillit pousser un cri de surprise en reconnaissant une autre voix que celle de Blaise. Celle de Théo.

-Quand on veut garder une histoire secrète, on évite de s'envoyer en l'air dans des lieux publics fréquentés par des enfants innocents ! Là, c'est vraiment tout !

-Théo, tu devais la fermer ! lui dit Blaise.

-J'ai menti. Drago m'a rien dit, je suis vexé, alors j'ai menti ! Je te préviens Blaise, je veux ma stèle et mon autel !

Hermione et Drago entendirent des pas et conclurent qu'ils étaient partis. Drago embrassa Hermione et recommença ses mouvements tout doucement jusqu'à ce que…

-Je ne suis pas parti !

-Ah putain ! Blaise dégage ! ne put s'empêcher Drago.

Blaise éclata de rire en quittant les vestiaires. Drago reporta son regard sur Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de la situation ô combien embarrassante, bien qu'on ne les ait pas vu nus. Voir son visage rayonnant malgré l'embarras ne la rendait que plus belle à ses yeux. Il fut ensuite lui aussi gagné par le rire. Voilà un fantasme soudain qui tombait à l'eau.

 **000**

-George ? George où est-ce que tu… ?

Angelina s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon et observa George debout eu milieu de la pièce, regardant « la vitrine des souvenirs ». Il regarda les photos de ses enfants lorsqu'ils étaient petits, les photos de leur jeunesse lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Les photos de Fred. Elle le vit soupirer et entra enfin dans la pièce. Elle se plaça dans son dos et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Elle sentit George se détendre et poser une main sur les siennes.

-Encore nostalgique ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, admit-il. Aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Angelina en se mettant à côté de lui.

-La victoire des enfants. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ta propre victoire.

-Oui, se souvint Angelina en souriant. Fred et toi étiez partis juste après avoir offert un joli petit cadeau à Ombrage. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez observé le match juste au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite.

-On ne pouvait pas ne pas venir. Et puis je crois que Fred en serait tombé malade si on n'avait pas été te voir.

-Fred, dit simplement Angelina en regardant une photo de lui.

Angelina n'ajouta rien d'autre parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Fred leur manquait à tous les deux. Ils avaient énormément souffert à sa mort. George avait perdu son jumeau et Angélina son petit-ami de l'époque. Mais ensemble et aussi grâce à Lee, ils avaient réussi à surmonter leur peine et leur deuil. Passé du temps ensemble à se guérir avait fait naître des sentiments qu'ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'un et l'autre. Des sentiments qui leur avaient fait peur et qui avaient surtout effrayé leur entourage. Ils avaient tenté de résister, pensant que ce n'était pas normal, que c'était une trahison vis-à-vis de Fred. Mais leur ami Lee leur avait fait comprendre que leur seule trahison vis-à-vis de Fred serait de ne jamais être heureux, alors ils avaient essayé et ils étaient heureux.

-Je me demande souvent ce que je serai devenu sans toi, avoua George. Est-ce que je aurais été heureux ? Est-ce que j'aurais eu le courage de tenir la boutique seul. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que Fred…

-George. George…, fit Angelina en se mettant en face de lui.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien, plantant son regard dans celui de George. Il ne faisait pas qu'une simple crise de nostalgie. Angelina savait qu'il était encore après toute ces années en pleine crise de culpabilité. George se demandait encore et toujours s'il méritait ce qu'il vivait, s'il méritait la vie de famille qu'il avait avec Angélina et si ce n'était pas Fred qui aurait dû être à sa place.

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te poser ce genre de question, d'accord ? Il ne faut plus. Tu mérites amplement tout ce que tu as et tout ce que tu vis. Et tu veux que je te dise, tu t'en serais aussi bien sorti avec ou sans moi parce que cette boutique fait parti de toi. Moi je ne suis que le petit bonus qui gère la compta.

Cette petite plaisanterie le fit sourire.

-Il n'y a pas des jours où tu regrettes ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir dit non à une carrière d'entraineur pour rester avec moi ?

-Je t'aime George. Et je ne regretterai jamais les choix que j'ai faits. J'ai eu une carrière amplement satisfaisante en tant que poursuiveuse. Je voulais rester avec les enfants et avec toi. J'aime notre vie et je suis certaine que Fred est fier de ce que tu as fait de la boutique.

Angelina l'embrassa et George sentit toutes ses interrogations du moment s'en aller.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait prendre de vraies vacances cette années, lui dit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par de vraies vacances ?

-Quatre semaines loin de la boutique et surtout du Terrier, les enfants, toi et moi. Après tout, les enfants le méritent. Ils ont remporté la coupe et vont certainement réussir leurs BUSES. On peut bien leur offrir ça.

-On peut, oui. Mais j'ai une meilleure idée.

-Dis-moi.

-Quatre semaines avec les enfants loin de la boutique et une fois qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, une semaine rien que toi et moi loin de la boutique. Nous avons de très bons employés, je pense qu'ils pourront parfaitement gérer la boutique sans nous. Et puis ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés rien que tous les deux.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, réalisa George. On fera ça. On a sans doute besoin d'un peu de repos.

Angelina acquiesça simplement, lui donna un léger baiser et le serra un peu plus dans ses bras le cœur lourd. Malgré les vingt ans qui s'étaient écoulés, George aurait toujours le cœur fissuré par la mort de Fred, son jumeau de frère.

 **000**

Hermione et Drago avaient dû inventer une histoire bancale aux autres pour expliquer leur absence. Quelque chose incluant Helena permettant de ne pas trop poser de question. Hermione avait énormément apprécié ces petites heures passées ensemble. Elle avait eu l'impression que la bonne humeur était revenue dans le groupe, comme avant. Bien sûr, Drago et elle avaient continué de faire illusion, mais il n'y avait plus de malaise apparent concernant « l'Affaire Brighton ». Elle avait capté un regard échangé entre Harry et Pansy, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, mais à part ça tout s'était bien passé.

Elle avait décidé de rentrer lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, ce qui avait provoqué le départ de tout le monde. Drago avait fait mine de rentrer chez-lui, mais avait transplané jusque devant la maison quelques secondes après elle. Drago EN franchit le seuil, lui embrassa légèrement le cou et se dirigea vers lA cuisine où il mit de l'eau à bouillir. Hermione le regarda faire avec un léger sourire. Les réflexes revenaient vite, pensa-t-elle. A passer plus de temps ici que dans son appartement depuis plusieurs semaines, Drago semblait avoir repris ses petites habitudes dans cette maison qui avait toujours été la sienne.

-Tu veux une tisane ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Plus tard sans doute. Je vais d'abord me faire couler un bon bain. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Hermione lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de monter les escaliers. Drago la suivit à peine cinq secondes plus tard.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la baignoire, pleine une eau moussante et frémissante, à se frotter mutuellement l'un l'autre.

-Ca aussi ça m'avait manqué, chuchota Hermione en jouant avec la mousse. Tout m'a manqué en fait.

-Tout m'a manqué aussi, même les bains moussants.

-Tu n'arrêtais de te plaindre en disant que les bains moussants ce n'était pas pour toi. Pourtant tu y étais toujours plongé.

-Ca c'est parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de très attrayant dedans : toi. Et puis un bain moussant avec toi, ne reste jamais un simple bain moussant.

Drago sentit Hermione rire contre lui. Il leva délicatement son menton pour l'embrasser. A peine l'eut-il fait qu'il remarqua une ombre passer dans le regard d'Hermione, comme si une réalité dont il n'avait pas conscience venait tout à coup de s'abattre sur les épaules d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je… Il y a quelque chose qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et… Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet parce qu'on vient de se remettre ensemble mais…

-Dis-moi, Hermione.

-Je… En fait je… Je voulais savoir où… où tu allais lorsque tu claquais la porte après nos disputes à l'époque. Tu… tu disparaissais toute la nuit, voire toute la journée et… je n'ai jamais su où tu allais.

Hermione avait sentit le cœur de Drago s'emballer après avoir poser cette question et avait immédiatement regretté de l'avoir fait. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question à l'époque lorsqu'ils se jetaient des mots à la figure, parce que moins ils se voyaient, mieux c'était pour la paix de leur ménage. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, Hermione avait besoin de savoir.

Elle sentit Drago la serrer un peu plus contre lui alors que son cœur ne se calmait pas.

-J'allais chez mes parents, Blaise ou au travail.

-C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui. Je n'allais jamais ailleurs, je ne sortais jamais, je n'allais jamais dans les bars. Je… Je ne t'ai jamais trompé si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir Hermione. Que ce soit avant notre séparation ou pendant l'instance de divorce, je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je… Ca ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. La seule chose que je voulais à l'époque était d'être seul pour gérer ma tristesse comme je le voulais. Alors je buvais, c'est vrai, mais c'était tout ce que je faisais.

Drago sentit Hermione se détendre contre lui et comprit que la véritable question qu'Hermione se posait était s'il l'avait trompé à l'époque sur un coup de tête. Non, il ne l'avait pas fait et n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Même s'ils se disputaient sans cesse, il l'aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme et ils étaient à l'époque déjà assez tristes tous les deux pour en rajouter une couche. Il aurait pu, ça aurait été facile, mais Drago n'aurait jamais pu blesser Hermione à cette échelle. S'il l'avait fait, une réconciliation n'aurait jamais été possible entre eux, il en avait aujourd'hui pleinement conscience.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Hermione. Jamais, je peux te le jurer.

-Je te crois, répandit-elle immédiatement. Je te crois.

Drago avait oublié sa tisane, tout ce qui lui importait était Hermione qui l'embrassait, Hermione qui lui demandait de lui faire l'amour tout de suite, Hermione allongée sur le lit le regardant avec des yeux brillant et brulant de désirs pour lui. Elle l'aimait, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, son regard le lui disait, son corps le lui criait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il le savait et Drago espérait qu'elle aussi savait à quel point il l'aimait.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Rentre.

Drago se redressa pour la regarder ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'Hermione était en train de lui demander.

-Je veux que tu rentres à la maison. Je te veux tous les soirs dans mon lit, je veux tes affaires dans notre armoire, ta cravate sur le canapé du salon, ta brosse à dent à côté de la mienne. Je te veux auprès de moi. Je veux que tu rentres, Drago. Je veux que tu rentres à la maison.

Son cœur lui jouait encore de vilain tour. Bon sang, à louper des battements comme ça, Drago finirait par faire un infarctus. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dix-huit mois auparavant lorsqu'Hermione lui avait supplié de rentrer à la maison, de ne pas signer les papiers du divorce, d'affronter leurs problèmes ensemble, en famille. Il se revoyait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il se revoyait signer les papiers et lui demander pardon avant de lui tourner le dos. Mais cette fois ce serait différent, totalement différent.

-Je rentre, dit-il enfin.

-Tu rentres ? demanda Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Je rentre. Je rentre à la maison, chérie. Je rentre… Je rentre…

Drago répétait sans cesse de lui dire qu'il rentrait à la maison, dans leur maison tout en parsemant le corps d'Hermione de baisers alors qu'elle riait tout en pleurant.

-Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'éloigner de moi.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, comme la première fois qu'Hermione lui avait fait cette déclaration. C'était il y a dix-sept ans.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione Granger. Du plus profond mon âme.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Grande, très grande avancée entre Hermione et Drago !**

 **Blaise** est au courant à cause de la baguette d' **Hermione** oubliée dans la cuisine de **Drago** , **Théo** est au courant parce qu'il fallait bien que Blaise le dise quand même à quelqu'un et surtout : **Drago va rentrer chez-lui et ils se sont enfin avoués qu'ils s'aimaient !**

 **Les Gryffondor** ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch et **Daphné** a fait savoir la volonté de faire de **Neville** son mari en voyant des élèves bien trop près de lui. Et un petit bonus sur **George** et **Angelina** après la victoire de leurs enfants.

 **So… Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Du bonheur, du bonheur, du bonheur !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura encore du bonheur, « du camping », de la sagesse et une dispute.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	41. Camp Kerala Mademoiselle

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour moi c'était grève, grève, grève et encore grève des transports avec un mélange de début de l'Euro puisque je passe devant le Stade de France tout les jours. L'enfer, quoi! C'est encore plus épuisant que le boulot. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'en verra jamais le bout.

Enfin bref ! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 41 :)

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : Blaise a toujours la petite note pour faire rire. Et oui, il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui. Quand un truc concerne Drago, il en parle à Théo. – Encore un peu de patience pour qu'ils le disent à Helena. Tu réalises qu'elle est encore à Poudlard ? Il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas par lettres interposées, tu sais. – Daphné aime son Neville et elle n'est pas la seule… - Pour le camping, ce n'est pas ça. Pour la sagesse, c'est normal que tu ne trouves pas, ce n'est pas du tout facile à deviner. Pour la dispute, tu as un bon couple, à savoir lequel. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Gwennaelle**_ : Ahaha ! Bon retour sur la fiction ! Merci pour ta review !

 _ **LoveDraco**_ : Merci pour la review, mais pour la fin, il faudra attendre, comme tout le monde :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 41 : Camp Kerala Mademoiselle**_

 **Juin 2017**

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir de bien-être à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir tout en se brossant les dents. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle réalisait que sa brosse à dent bleue était maintenant accompagnée d'une brosse à dent noire dans son gobelet.

Ca faisait deux semaines que Drago était rentré à la maison et c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Il avait partiellement vidé son appartement dès le lendemain pour réaménager ses affaires dans la maison qui avait toujours été la sienne. Hermione l'avait vu s'y affairer sans magie parce qu'il voulait pleinement se rendre compte que ce qui se passait était bien réel. Qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de redevenir La Hermione Granger et Le Drago Malefoy amoureux et heureux comme jamais.

Ces deux-là avaient vite refait surface pour reprendre leurs petites habitudes. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans les faits, il fallait ouvrir les armoires et fouiller dans les tiroirs pour savoir qu'Hermione ne vivait plus seule, mais la maison ne lui semblait plus aussi froide et austère comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de son travail le soir. Elle était redevenue chaleureuse et pleine d'amour. De son amour à lui pour elle.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit Drago sortant à peine de la douche avec une serviette autour de sa taille, se mettre derrière elle, la collant contre lui et embrassant le creux de son cou.

-Drago, tu es tout mouillé, dit-elle après avoir craché le dentifrice dans le lavabo et s'être rincée la bouche.

-Tu serais aussi mouillée que moi si tu étais venue sous la douche comme je te l'avais proposé.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on aurait perdu du temps si on avait été tous les deux sous la douche.

-J'adore quand on est tous les deux sous la douche.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se regarder dans le miroir sans échanger un mot.

-Ce qu'on est vieux, lâcha soudainement Hermione.

-Vieux ? s'étonna Drago. Je dirai plutôt que nous sommes dans la fleur de l'âge.

-On a bientôt quarante ans, Drago. On commence à être ridés, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est le plus bel âge tu veux dire. Et on ne les a pas encore. Donne-nous du temps avant de dire que nous sommes vieux. Moi je me sens en pleine forme.

-Ca je le sais, dit-elle en riant.

Hermione se retourna l'embrassa. Il sentait le savon alors qu'elle était encore en pyjama. Ca avait été une de ses rares nuits où elle l'avait gardé d'ailleurs. Leur baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur et Hermione sentait bien que Drago voulait beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser matinal.

-Allez, va t'habiller, dit-elle en le repoussant. Il faut que je me prépare.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Oh que oui, Drago Malefoy. Quitte cette salle de bain tout de suite ou tu risques de perdre ta serviette.

-Puisque c'est risqué alors. Je m'en vais. Je te laisse rêver de moi sous la douche.

Drgao lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle de bain.

-Eh Granger ?

-Quoi ? dit-elle alors qu'elle enlevait son pyjama.

Hermione vit la serviette de Drago traverser la salle de bain en guise de réponse. Elle savait Drago doué mais pas aussi rapide pour s'habiller.

-Tu as cinq secondes pour te décider et me donner une réponse ! entendit-elle.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'elle lui donnerait bien une réponse qui fut quasiment identique à la sienne. Drago vit le pyjama d'Hermione traverser la chambre conjugale de la même manière que la serviette avait traversé la salle de bain. Drago ramassa le vêtement et sourit également en entendant l'eau de la douche couler.

Hermione prit donc sa douche et se prépara en toute sérénité. Son sourire s'élargit en sentant l'odeur du café alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

-Ne suis-je pas parfait ? lui lança Drago.

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé si tu l'étais, le taquina Hermione.

Le regard de Drago lui lança des éclairs alors qu'elle lui tirait puérilement la langue.

-En passant, j'ai adoré ton lancé de serviette. Mais essaie de le faire lorsque je suis dans la même pièce que toi pour la prochaine fois. Je ne prendrai même pas cinq secondes pour me décider.

-Ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble et quittèrent la maison en même temps pour se rendre à leur travail.

 **000**

-Drago et Hermione se sont remis ensemble.

-Oui.

-Mais ça doit rester secret.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis, dans ce cas ?

-Parce que tu es ma femme et je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi. Et ça fait quand même près de deux mois qu'ils nous cachent cette super bonne nouvelle.

-Mais… mais Théo, si tu ne devais pas savoir, tu n'aurais pas dû me le dire. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour qu'ils gardent ça secret tous les deux.

-Je sais bien, soupira-t-il. Mais tu es ma femme, ma confidente et tu ne diras rien à personne.

-Evidemment que je ne dirai rien à personne. Mais il serait préférable qu'on n'en parle plus et qu'on les laisse profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Tu te rends compte, Drago et Hermione se sont séparés il y a déjà presque trois ans. C'est long. Ils doivent avoir tellement de choses à se dire tous les deux, du temps à rattraper qui doit leur être extrêmement précieux.

Théo acquiesça sans rien dire. Luna avait entièrement raison mais Théo n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que ses meilleurs amis étaient de nouveau ensemble. Blaise ne semblait pas avoir tant de mal à garder ça pour lui même si Pansy le soupçonnait bien de lui cacher quelque chose. Il lui avait effectivement dit qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler avant d'en avoir l'autorisation. Pansy avait conclu que ça ne devait pad être très grave, sinon son mari aurait nié en bloc. Elle avait donc décidé d'attendre que Blaise en ait « l'autorisation ». Mais Théo pouvait toujours attendre que Luna lui dise de but en blanc qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait la subtilité de voir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais attendait qu'il vide son sac. Ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Comment as-tu été au courant de cette nouvelle ? demanda Luna.

Théo lui raconta toute l'histoire depuis le début et put voir au regard légèrement réprobateur de sa femme, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû suivre Blaise dans les vestiaires.

-Ce n'était pas très sympa de les déranger dans les vestiaires, conclut-elle.

-Mais c'était drôle. Drago et Hermione se sont remis ensemble, répéta Théo avec un léger sourire. Les choses vont enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Oncle Drago et Tante Hermione se sont remis ensemble ? Mais c'est super ! fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Théo et Luna se regardèrent avec l'expression « Oups » inscrit sur leur visage. Lyra était une véritable pipelette qui avait du mal à garder certaines choses pour elle et savoir que son parrain et sa marraine s'étaient remis ensemble était quelque chose qu'elle allait forcément crier sur tous les toits ou pire, annoncer à Ciaran dans la journée. Théo aurait bien voulu contredire sa fille en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais Lyra n'était pas dupe, elle ne le croirait pas, et lui demander de garder le secret serait la pire chose à faire. Luna se leva de table et prit un chaudron qu'elle mit sur le feu.

-Tu vas faire cuire notre fille pour qu'elle garde le secret ? chuchota Théo à Luna.

-Je vais faire une potion pour qu'elle oublie notre conversation.

-Une potion ? répéta Théo. Luna…

-C'est mieux que le sortilège, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de rendre notre fille amnésique.

-Les autorités pourraient nous arrêter pour abus de faiblesse, continua de chuchoter Théo.

-C'est pour préserver Drago et Hermione.

-Tu vas inventer une nouvelle potion maman ? demanda Lyra. Je peux t'aider ?

-Pas pour celle-là, chérie. Ton père va m'aider.

-Va dans le salon, mon cœur, lui dit Théo. On t'appellera tout à l'heure.

Lyra acquiesça sans un mot et quitta la cuisine.

-Tu me prends des racines de mandragore, s'il te plait ? lui demanda Luna.

-Que Merlin nous pardonne, chuchota Théo. On adore nos enfants.

 **000**

Comme l'avait annoncé Ginny à ses amies, Harry et elle étaient partis pour une semaine en Espagne et plus précisément à Barcelone, afin de pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux. Ils en avaient besoin. Après s'être expliqués au Canada, ils avaient conclu qu'un autre voyage leur ferait du bien. Ils avaient donc laissé Ninon à ses grands-parents et étaient partis dans la foulé.

Ils s'étaient organisés un petit programme pour visiter la ville et surtout ne pas avoir de temps-mort. Harry avait pas mal appréhendé ce moment où ils seraient tous les deux sans Ninon dans les environs pour pouvoir faire la conversation. Ginny et lui s'étaient dit qu'ils devaient tout faire pour se réconcilier, mais ils ne pouvaient pas cacher que c'était dur, très dur. Harry avait encore du mal à encaisser les révélations de Ginny, quant à elle, elle faisait encore des cauchemars où elle voyait Pansy et Harry coucher ensemble et surtout Pansy la regarder en lui disant qu'Harry lui appartenait. Elle s'était même une fois réveillée en sueur et précipitée aux toilettes pour vomir.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? entendit-elle derrière elle.

-Laisse-moi, souffla-t-elle à peine au dessus de la cuvette.

-Ginny…

-Laisse-moi Harry ! dit-elle plus virulente.

Harry n'insista pas, quittant la salle de bain pour se remettre au lit. Il jeta un vague regard à sa montre. Il était plus d'une heure du matin. Il entendit Ginny vomir une nouvelle fois puis plus rien. Harry ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non, mais n'osa pas se lever à nouveau pour la voir. Puis il entendit l'eau de la douche couler.

A l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Ginny s'était assise sur le sol, faisant son possible pour retenir ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'y arriverait plus.

Après une nuit où aucun d'eux n'avait dormi et un réveil aussi glacial que le cercle polaire, Harry et Ginny étaient tous les deux attablés au restaurant de l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient, à prendre le petit-déjeuner dans un silence parfait, si tenté qu'ils étaient en train de manger quelque chose. Harry n'avait rien touché à part le café et Ginny massacrait son croissant qui était compris dans le petit-déjeuner continental sans pour autant le manger. Harry la regarda à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Ginny avait ses propres lunettes qui lui mangeaient le visage et empêchaient de voir à quel point ses yeux étaient rouges à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versés durant la nuit, et un énorme chapeau lui couvrait la tête. Ces accessoires auraient pu paraître normal à Harry vu le temps radieux qu'il y avait sur la ville, mais il avait surtout l'impression que Ginny se cachait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? osa-t-il enfin demander.

-Rien, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Tu t'es réveillée en sueur et tu as vomi tes tripes. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Laisse tomber Harry. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, crois-moi.

Il n'insista pas. Le séjour touchait à sa fin et même s'ils n'avaient clairement pas eu de rapprochements pour une réconciliation de la part de chacun durant cette semaine à l'étranger, ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Tu ne manges rien ? dit-il.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? On n'a déjà fait pas mal de choses malgré-tout alors on pourrait passer la journée à faire du shopping histoire de rapporter des souvenirs aux enfants et aux autres.

Ginny avait envie de lui demanda si par « les autres » Harry pensait à Pansy. Elle l'imaginait bien lui acheter quelque chose en douce pour le lui offrir à un moment où ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Ginny savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Penser au fait qu'elle était cocue alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Harry ne la trompait pas. Du moins pas physiquement, mais elle savait que dans sa tête ce devait être bien différent.

-Oui si tu veux, répondit-elle simplement.

-Super, tenta de se réjouir Harry. Je vais chercher mon portefeuille et on y va.

Harry quitta le restaurant pour cinq petites minutes à peine et fut stupéfait de voir à son retour que Ginny n'était plus là. Elle avait quitté l'hôtel sans lui. Il allait donc devoir passer cette dernière journée seul à Barcelone. Il ne se voyait franchement pas partir à la recherche de Ginny. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il se balladad onc toute la journée sur la promenade de Las Ramblas, entouré de toute cette foule de touristes et autochtones sachant profiter de cette journée radieuse. Harry aurait tellement voulu être à leur place. Ne plus penser à ses soucis qui mettaient sa famille en péril. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Discuter avant de partir à Barcelone et ce même voyage n'avait finalement servi à rien. Ils avaient tenté de donner le change au tout début du séjour, mais les anciennes habitudes avaient rapidement reprit lorsqu'il avait à un moment, sans même réfléchir, posé sa main sur la cuisse de Ginny alors qu'ils étaient dans un bus touristique. Elle avait eu un sursaut de surprise et s'était éloignée de lui en tournant la tête pour regarder ailleurs. L'ambiance pas très chaude s'était glacée par 30°C. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Harry plierait bagage immédiatement, retournerait en Angleterre et reprendrait son travail pour tenter d'oublier ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier depuis des années.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'Harry était retourné à l'hôtel. Il avait tenté de retarder ce moment le plus possible craignant de se retrouver face à Ginny. Mais sa promenade, ses achats et le soleil qui lui avait presque brulé la peau l'avaient fatigué. A son entrée dans la chambre d'hôtel, Harry se demanda si Ginny n'était tout simplement pas rentrée en Angleterre. La chambre était dans le noir complet et semblait inhabitée. Mais la vitre ouverte donnant sur la terrasse de la chambre lui prouva le contraire. Il posa ses achats sur le lit et sortit de la chambre. Ginny s'était accoudée à la rambarde regardant la vue imprenable dont ils n'avaient pas profité. Elle tenait un verre au trois-quarts vide.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda simplement Harry.

Il la vit pouffer de rire, finir son verre et retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ginny avait l'intention de sortir, de fuir sa présence comme elle l'avait fui toute la journée durant. Harry sortit sa baguette verrouilla la porte, poussant Ginny à se retrouver face à un mur et dans l'obligation de récupérer sa baguette.

-Sommes-nous en train de revenir au point de départ ? lui dit-il alors qu'elle était toujours devant la porte.

-Ce voyage n'était pas une bonne idée, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Peut-être. On a eu la naïveté de croire que s'éloigner de la maison nous aiderait au moins un peu. Mais ta fuite de ce matin était claire. Tu as au moins attendu la fin du séjour pour faire ça.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas, dit-elle en le regardant enfin.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

-Tu me demandes quoi, alors ? reprit Ginny en haussant le ton. De faire semblant que tout va bien ? De sourire, de rire, de répondre à tes approches ? J'ai essayé Harry, vraiment ! Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus. Ce n'était déjà pas facile à faire en présence des enfants, mais c'est devenu impossible quand on est tous les deux !

Harry la vit pleurer de plus belle. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait au Canada, mais il en était encore une fois incapable. La seule chose qu'il parvint à faire fut de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-On devrait… On devrait peut-être en parler à quelqu'un.

-Comment ça ?

-Faire appel à un spécialiste. Un conseiller conjugal.

-Un… un conseiller… ?

Ginny éclata de rire à travers ses larmes tant l'idée lui semblait totalement absurde. Harry aurait tellement voulu l'entendre rire pour autre chose que pour se moquer d'une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis des semaines.

-Non.

-Ginny…

-C'est non ! Il est hors de question qu'on déballe notre vie à un étranger ! Déjà qu'elle peut facilement se retrouver dans les journaux, ce n'est même pas la peine Harry !

-Mais il faut bien trouver une solution, non ?! On avait dit qu'on tenterait de régler cette histoire ensemble.

- _Tu_ as dit que tu voulais qu'on règle cette histoire ensemble ! Moi je t'ai dit qu'on devait aller voir un avocat !

-Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir un avocat !

-Alors tu préfères rester avec moi ? Moi qui t'aie menti ? Alors tu en aimes et penses à une autre !

-Ginny je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes Harry ! Ne me le dis surtout pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer et l'aimer elle ! Non, tu ne peux pas ! Moi je t'aime Harry, tu comprends ça ? Je t'aime ! Depuis toujours ! Alors oui, je t'ai menti, c'est vrai ! Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point de je m'en veux. J'en ai mal au ventre tellement je regrette d'avoir fait ça ! Mais je ne les aimais pas ! Alors que toi… Toi, tu l'aimes ! Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, Harry ! Et Blaise et moi, on est là à assister à ce spectacle de regards fuyants que vous vous échangez sans aucun scrupule et avec cette… cette tristesse dans les yeux ! Des regrets... Tu as une idée de ce que ça me fait quand je vous aperçois !

-Donc ce que j'ai fait selon toi est plus grave que ce que tu as fait parce que tu n'aimes que moi même si tu as couché avec un nombre d'homme que tu es incapable de me donner, c'est ça ?

Ginny ne répondit pas mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait malgré la culpabilité. Son mensonge devait selon elle être plus pardonnable que ce qu'Harry ressentait.

-Et toi ? reprit-il.

-Quoi moi ?

-Tu prétends m'aimer depuis toujours. Mais tu m'aimais lorsque tu m'as menti pour faire ce break ? Tu m'aimais lorsque tu sortais tous les soirs alors que je me morfondais ? Tu m'aimais lorsque tu couchais avec ces mecs ! Tu m'as aimé pendant ces trois mois ?

Ginny fut incapable de répondre. Elle était comme tétanisée par ce qu'Harry lui disait et qui dans le fond, était vrai.

-Ca n'a duré qu'une semaine entre Pansy et moi parce que tu as justement menti et que tu n'as pas assumé le fait que tu voulais me quitter. Une semaine avec une seule personne alors que toi… Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu vois ! On tourne en rond Ginny ! Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais si on ne se décide pas à…

-Je ne veux pas parler de ma vie à un total inconnu ! répéta-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Un spécialiste !

-Tu parles ! Ton spécialiste te dira la même chose que moi ! Je t'aime mais je t'ai menti et toi tu en aimes une autre ! Les sentiments ne changent pas du jour au lendemain et lorsqu'il y a un tel conflit dans un couple, on divorce !

-Parce que le divorce a toujours été la solution. On en a de très bons exemples autour de nous.

-Tu pourras dire ce que tu voudras Harry, je ne ferais pas ça.

-Je ne te donne pas le choix, pourtant. Détruire notre famille n'est pas une option.

Harry se leva du lit et déverrouilla la porte pour quitter la chambre. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

-Notre famille est déjà détruite Harry.

Harry s'arrêta un léger instant puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

 **000**

-Drago, je ne peux pas avoir un indice ?

-Non.

-Même pas un tout petit riquiquiqui ?

-Même pas un tout petit riquiquiqui.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je ne vais nulle part.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit en tailleur en croisant les bras, résolument prête à bouder comme sa fille le faisait de temps en temps.

-Hermione…

-Non ! Je ne bouge pas tant que tu ne me dis pas où on passe le weekend. J'ai fouillé dans le sac de voyage, tu sais et je n'ai rien trouvé qui me mettrait la puce à l'oreille !

-C'est parce que j'ai bien fait les choses, chérie.

-Ne m'appelle pas « chérie ». Je refuse de partir en weekend !

-Même si c'est un endroit que tu adores, où on n'a pas été depuis des années et des années et où tu passeras l'un des meilleurs moments de ta vie ?

-L'un des meilleurs moments de ma vie ? répéta Hermione en fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle en avait eu des beaux moments dans sa vie et il s'étaient principalement passé en Angleterre soit chez-elle, soit chez ses amis, à St Mangouste quand les enfants étaient nés ou encore à leur mariage. Hermione haussa les épaules en regardant Drago.

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ?

-Non, je ne vois pas.

-Quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

-Le dix Juin.

-Et il y a quoi à cette période de l'année qui te mettait à l'époque dans tous tes états ?

-Tu veux dire à part ton anniversaire passé de cinq jours ?

-Oui, je veux dire à part mon anniversaire qu'on a brillamment fêté tous les deux.

Hermione continua de fouiller dans sa mémoire tentant de se rappeler ce qui pouvait bien avoir lieu chaque année à cette période jusqu'à ce que son regard s'illumina et qu'un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Le festival de l'île de Wight !

-Oui !

-Ah !

Hermione se jeta presque sur Drago pour parsemer son visage de baisers.

-Oh Drago ! Mais comment tu t'es souvenu de ça ! Et surtout comment tu as eu des places ?

-Je n'ai jamais oublié ce festival, même si on n'y ait plus retourné depuis des années et la manière dont j'ai eu des places est top secret.

-Drago…

-Je les ai acheté au marché noir.

-Drago ! s'offusqua Hermione.

-C'était ça ou ne pas y aller du tout.

-D'accord, d'accord. On y va ! Je suis prête !

Hermione sauta du lit et ouvrit leur armoire pour choisir quelques vêtements.

-J'ai déjà fait notre sac Hermione, lui rappela Drago.

-Oui je sais, mais juste au cas où…

Drago soupira et s'asseyant sur le lit. Le festival de musique de l'île de Wight était une de ses nombreuses preuves d'amour que Drago avait su lui montrer vers le début de leur relation. C'était l'un des premiers festivals de l'été qui avait lieu en Angleterre et qu'Hermione adorait. La première fois qu'elle en avait parlé à Drago, ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé. Il avait été pour lui hors de question de se trouver dans un lieu où il y aurait un nombre astronomique de moldus au mètre carré pour écouter de la musique assourdissante. Autant dire qu'Hermione lui avait fait la tête pendant plusieurs jours. Ils avaient fini par se réconcilier lorsqu'une semaine plus tard Drago s'était renseigné sur ce festival et avait acheté des places avec la complicité d'Harry. Le groupe entier s'était rendu au festival où ils avaient dû faire des concessions. Il avait été hors de question de faire du vrai camping pour les Serpentard. Ils avaient donc opté pour du « Camping de Luxe » qui alliait tentes et confort comme à l'hôtel. Ca avait été l'une des rares fois où les moldus avaient eu des compliments de la part des Serpentard. Hermione avait passé un moment inoubliable et Drago et elle avaient pris pour habitude d'y aller tous les ans jusqu'à la naissance d'Helena. Ca faisait donc treize ans qu'ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds.

-Tu sais qu'on ne va là-bas que pour deux jours, prévint Drago.

-Oui je sais, répondit Hermione alors qu'elle avait mis son armoire à sac. Mais c'est bon, je suis prête. On peut y aller.

-Merci Merlin !

Après avoir transplané du côté sorcier de l'île de Wight, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent enfin au festival en ce samedi de début de matinée. Beaucoup de monde était déjà présents depuis deux jours, profitant de la musique, chantant à tue-tête et buvant bière sur bière en se prenant en photos avec leurs téléphones. Drago semblait avoir loupé un chapitre en voyant tous ces moldus faire d'horribles grimaces à ces petits écrans portables qui ressemblaient à des télévisions.

-Je t'expliquerai, lui avait chuchoté Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur campement qui s'appelait Camp Kerala Mademoiselle. C'était un campement où était regroupé près d'une cinquantaine de grandes tentes ressemblant quelque peu à des yourtes. Devant chacune d'entre elle se trouvait des chaises longues où certains festivaliers se prélassaient avant le début du premier concert.

Hermione tenait la main d'un Drago un peu perdu qui avançait parmi la foule avec leur sac sur les épaules. Blaise et Théo l'avaient regardé comme un fou lorsqu'il leur avait parlé de la petite surprise qu'il avait organisée pour Hermione.

-Du camping ? Pitié Drago, pourquoi vous n'allez pas à l'hôtel ?

-Parce que ça enlève le charme du festival. Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est Hermione, avait-il ensuite répondu au regard éberlué que lui avaient lancé ces deux amis.

-Cette phrase date d'il y a dix-sept ans, chuchota Théo à Blaise.

-Quand on est amoureux, on se souvient de tout, avait-il rétorqué.

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent devant une jeune femme en t-shirt blanc qui les accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Bonjour et bienvenue au Camp Kerala Mademoiselle du festival de l'île de Wight.

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé une tente pour ce weekend, dit Drago.

-Oui, bien sûr. C'est à quel nom ?

-Drago Malefoy.

La jeune femme chercha sur son petit écran trop petit pour être une télévision et chercha le nom de Drago.

-Oui ! Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, une tente pour deux.

-C'est ça.

-C'est la tente numéro vingt-sept. Bon Festival.

-Merci, répondit Hermione.

Ils partirent à la recherche de leur tente qui était assez éloigné de l'entrée.

-Comment tu as fait pour réserver la tente ? demanda Hermione.

-C'était déjà compris avec les tickets. La personne qui avait les places à dû annuler son weekend au dernier moment. Il m'a vendu les tickets et a modifié son nom pour mettre le mien, sans ça on n'aurait pas pu avoir la tente. On y est.

Hermione resta subjuguée face à la grandeur et au luxe qu'il y avait dans la tente. Elle avait oublié que ces tentes ressemblaient à de véritables chambres d'hôtel de luxe. La toile de tente était de couleur bleu ciel. Au milieu de celle-ci trônaient un grand lit blanc sur lequel il y avait déjà deux peignoirs et des serviettes qui sentaient bon le propre. Un bouquet de lys blanc était sur une table basse du côté droit du lit alors qu'en face se trouvait une autre table avec une bouteille de champagne avec une coupelle de fruits.

Sur le côté droit de la tente se trouvait leur sanitaire privé, chose que Drago affectionnait particulièrement. Il était hors de question pour lui de partager les toilettes avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-On va passer une super weekend, tu verras, lui dit-il.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Hermione en prenant une cerise avant de s'installer sur lit. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Comme tu veux. On peut aller voir les premiers artistes qui ne vont pas tarder à monter sur scène, on peut aller manger aussi ou faire une promenade au bord de la plage.

-Hum…. Bien que nous soyons là pour écouter de la musique, je serai partante pour aller manger au bord de la plage.

-Allez, c'est parti !

Ils quittèrent leur tente confortable pour le bord de plage bondé de monde. Hermione profita de cette petite ballade gourmande pour lui expliquer pourquoi ces jeunes gens faisaient des grimaces devant ces petits écrans. Il avait bien sûr été mis au courant des smartphones mais avait abandonné l'intérêt en y voyant les milliers d'applications dont se servaient les moldus lorsqu'un simple coup de baguette était utile pour les sorciers.

-Des quoi ?

-Des selfies. Ou des autoportraits. C'est ce que ferait Helena à longueur de journée si nous étions des moldus.

-Merci, ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ultra narcissique.

-C'est la génération Y.

-La quoi ?

-C'est encore un truc que je t'apprendrais plus tard, Drago Malefoy.

Ils s'assirent sur le sable, face à la mer avec leurs cornets de frites.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire qu'on est ici. Elle disait toujours qu'elle viendrait ici lorsqu'elle aurait dix-sept ans à chaque fois qu'elle voyait nos photos. J'aimerais tellement qu'on lui dise…

-Qu'on lui dise ?

-Pour nous-deux. J'aimerais qu'on lui dise que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, que tu es rentré à la maison. Ca me démange à chaque fois qu'elle nous envoie ses lettres. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir à chaque fois que je lui réponds. Ce n'est pas agréable.

Drago était dans le même état d'esprit qu'Hermione. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez-lui, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dire à sa fille que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, qu'ils allaient redevenir une famille unie. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Hermione d'attendre son retour de Poudlard pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient lui dire par lettre. Ils ne doutaient pas qu'elle serait heureuse de l'apprendre, mais tel qu'ils la connaissaient, Helena serait en même temps capable de leur en vouloir de leur manque de tact dans leur manière de lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

-Encore trois petites semaines, lui dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça et posa sa tête sur son épaule en regardant la mer se retirer.

 **000**

Ils avaient commencé à assister aux concerts dans l'après-midi. Le festival contenait plusieurs scènes qui jouaient en même temps, si bien qu'Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait de nouveaux artistes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et des anciens qu'elle avait toujours adoré et dont ses parents avait également été fans du temps de leur jeunesse.

Drago lui, ne disait rien se contentant de la suivre parmi la foule. Il n'y connaissait strictement rien à la musique moldue et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté l'initiation à la pop moldue. Mais Hermione avait vite abandonnée se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le forcer à aimer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas connaitre. Ce que Drago aimait dans les festivals, c'était voir Hermione chanter les musiques par cœur, danser sans se soucier des personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'elle. Elle revenait parfois vers Drago pour l'embrasser furtivement avant de se remettre à danser.

Ils avaient fait une légère pause en début de soirée afin de se reposer dans leur tente avant de repartir à la tombée de la nuit pour le concert qui avait mis Hermione dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle avait jeté un œil à la programmation de la journée.

-U2 ! avait-elle en sautillant dans toute la tente.

Au moins un groupe dont Drago avait entendu parler. Les U2 semblait être une religion chez les Granger. Ses beaux-parents était de la génération de groupe et Hermione y avait été élevée au biberon, semblait-il. Il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait trainé dans un des stades de Londres pour assister à un de leur concert. Ca avait été l'un des concerts les plus magique qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ca avait été également l'une des rares fois où il avait admis que les moldus étaient tout de même doués pour créer des inventions pouvant parfaitement remplacer la magie.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient rendus très tôt vers l'espèce où se trouvait la scène qui était déjà pleine à craquer. Une chance pour Drago, Hermione n'aimait pas particulièrement être bousculée par la foule au devant de la scène, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trépigner d'impatience à chaque groupe qui passait, soit trois. Ils avaient beau être connus, mettre les festivaliers en émoi et faire de la bonne musique, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait du U2. Ils arrivèrent dans les environs de dix heures du soir. Tout le monde se hurla et Drago se préparait déjà à devenir sourd.

-Ca va commencer, ca va commencer, ca va commencer, répétait Hermione en s'approchant un peu plus à chaque fois.

-Chérie, ne t'éloigne pas trop, je n'ai pas envie de perdre dans la foule, lui dit Drago.

-Viens ! fit-elle en lui prenant la main.

La foule se remit à hurler aux premiers accords du premier morceau. Hermione hurlait elle aussi. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau vingt ans ce soir-là parmi cette foule, à s'amuser comme jamais. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis très, très longtemps.

-Vous aussi vous avez une femme folle de Bono ?

Drago tourna la tête pour voir qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il se trouva face à un homme qui devait avoir la jeune soixantaine, pas très grand mais bien battit avec le crâne légèrement dégarni.

-Pardon ? fit Drago en s'approchant de l'homme.

-Bono, le chanteur…

-Ah ! Oui… C'est plus le genre de sa mère en fait, répondit Drago en voyant Hermione hurler de nouveau, revenir vers lui, l'embrasser, boire une gorgée d'eau et repartir chanter.

-Il met ma femme dans le même état, dit l'homme en riant. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Il fait de la bonne musique avec son groupe mais à part ça… Mais bon, c'était ça ou passer le weekend chez son fils. Je préfère me battre avec le groupe entier que mon beau-fils. Enfin… Bon concert !

L'homme s'éloigna, partant à la recherche de sa femme qui s'était immiscée dans la foule.

Le concert avait duré plus d'une heure alternant musique rythmée et plus douce durant lesquels Hermione revenait vers Drago pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Pas trop fatiguée ? lui demanda Drago.

-Non, ça va. Je pourrais danser toute la nuit, lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?

-Tout à l'heure. Ecoute la chanson.

Drago prêta un peu plus attention et sentit son cœur bondir en la reconnaissant. C'était d'ailleurs la seule qu'il connaissait et pouvait chanter par cœur. La chanson qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de jouer était « One ».

-La chanson sur laquelle je t'ai demandé en mariage.

Hermione acquiesça avec un large sourire.

Hermione lui tourna le dos pour regarder la scène. Drago la serra contre lui et elle l'entendit fredonner la chanson du début à la fin avant de lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait.

Lorsque le concert se termina, ils achetèrent de quoi manger avant de retourner à leur tente pour une courte nuit de sommeil. Ils se trouvèrent une place de libre pour manger avant de retourner à leur campement. Ce fut en ouvrant la tente pour laisser Hermione entrer que Drago remarqua l'homme qu'il avait croisé au concert ouvrir la tente juste en face de la leur. Il lui fit un signe avant de s'avancer avec une bouteille de bière.

-Ca vous tente ? C'est moins bon que le champagne qu'on nous offre mais beaucoup moins m'as-tu-vu.

-Drago, tu viens ? dit Hermione en sortant sa tente. Oh… Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir madame. Je proposais justement une bière à votre mari. Nous avons discuté pendant le concert.

-Oh, bien sûr, dit Hermione en souriant. Je vous laisse entre hommes.

Hermione s'avança vers Drago, lui embrassa la joue et lui chuchota un « Ne sois pas trop long » à quoi il acquiesça simplement. Elle lui fit clin d'œil et retourna sous la tente.

Drago accepta donc la bière que l'homme lui offrit et s'installa sur l'une des chaises longues se trouvant devant la tente.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Drago faillit recracher la première gorgée qu'il but face la question qu'il venait de lui poser et le regarda surpris.

-J'ai remarqué votre baguette dans votre poche tout à l'heure, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je vous ai abordé. Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il immédiatement.

-Vous êtes un sorcier ? demanda Drago en retour.

-Non, je suis un moldu. Mais j'ai épousé une sorcière. Il y a bien longtemps. Bien avant que vous soyez né, mon petit.

-Que s'est-il passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-La seconde guerre, soupira-t-il. Impossible de prévoir ce qui peut se passer dans la vie. On avait survécu à la première, mais pas à la seconde. Une Sang-Pur de famille traditionnelle qui épouse un moldu, c'est risqué. Sa famille l'a sacrifiée. Il y a vingt ans déjà.

Drago regarda l'homme finir sa bière d'une traite, soupirant avant d'en ouvrir une deuxième. Le traumatisme de la guerre ne s'en allait pas malgré les années.

-Je suis désolé, ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago.

-Oh, plus le temps passe plus on fait avec. Et puis je me suis remarié. Avec une moldue cette fois. Qui ne sait rien de ce passé.

-Quel était le nom de votre première femme ? demanda Drago.

-Yaxley. Céleste Yaxley. Vous connaissez ?

Drago acquiesça en finissant lui aussi sa bière. Evidemment qu'il connaissait. Il avait passé son adolescence entouré de Yaxley, Travers et autre grande famille de ce genre.

-Votre femme venait d'une famille de mangemorts, dit-il simplement. Tout comme ma famille.

-Vous êtes un… ?

-Malefoy.

-Oui… Elle disait que les Malefoy faisaient partis des pires familles de mangemort avec les Lestrange.

-Ma tante avait épousé un Lestrange.

L'homme le jaugea du regard un esquissant un léger sourire.

-Et bien les temps ont vraiment dû changer pour qu'un Malefoy se retrouve dans un festival moldu.

-Ma femme est une née-moldue, dit-il en souriant à son tour. Ca le mettait de bonne humeur de dire qu'Hermione était sa femme même si ce n'était plus vrai sur le papier. Ca l'était dans son cœur.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une famille compréhensive, alors.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui nous a séparé, dit soudainement Drago.

Drago savait qu'il devait se taire, que sa vie, ce qu'il vivait depuis maintenant quatre ans ne regardait personne d'autre que sa famille. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait en confiance avec cet homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Alors sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler il lui raconta pourquoi Hermione et lui étaient en réalité divorcés, sans trop entrer dans les détails. L'homme l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

-Je peux être honnête avec vous ? dit-il enfin.

-Oui.

-Vous avez été idiot de demander le divorce. Je suis persuadé que vous n'en aviez pas envie et que vous avez fait ça sur le coup de la colère et de la tristesse. Mais orgueilleux comme vous êtes, vous avez refusé de faire machine arrière. Résultat vous avez perdu trois ans de votre vie.

-Je sais, admit Drago.

-Mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir rattraper vos erreurs et d'arrêter de gâcher les instants présents. Continuez à lui dire que vous l'aimez. Profiter de ce moment à deux, pour exprimer ce que vous ressentez pour elle. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que la vie est courte et surtout précieuse.

L'homme soupira et se leva de la chaise longue. Drago l'imita.

-Vous semblez être quelqu'un de bien, Drago Malefoy. Vous, ainsi que votre femme et votre fille méritez d'être heureux. Croyez-moi, c'est en étant heureux ensemble que vous pourrez vraiment faire le deuil de votre fils.

Drago acquiesça acceptant la main que le moldu lui tendait.

-Bon festival.

Il lui tourna le dos et entra sous sa tente. Hermione était déjà dans le lit, semblant dormir. Il rejoignit le lit quelques instants plus tard. Hermione se tourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Rendors-toi. On a encore une longue journée demain.

Il sentit Hermione se coller à lui, mêlant ses jambes aux siennes avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

 **000**

* * *

 **Bon…**

Alors **Hermione** et **Drago** revivent ensemble et sont heureux. Drago lui a fait une surprise avec le festival de l'île de Wight (festival qui existe réellement et qui a lieu ce weekend-ci je crois). Il s'est confié à un inconnu moldu qui a connu des mangemorts.

 **Théo** n'en peut plus de ce secret et a tout avoué à **Luna** qui lui reproche de le lui avoir dit et **Lyra** a laissé trainer ses oreilles…

On voit que le voyage à Barcelone s'est assez mal passé pour **Harry** et **Ginny**. Ils se sont encore reprochés des choses. Harry a une solution que Ginny refuse. **La route est encore longue pour eux.**

 **Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura des souvenirs, un traquenard et une surprise matinale.

A la semaine prochaine !

 **Gouline971**


	42. Une Restitution

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous profitez de l'Euro aussi. La France s'est déjà sélectionnée (dans la douleur) et je trouve ça top ! :)

Je vous laisse avec la suite de la fiction qui, je pense, pourra vous plaire…

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 ** _Cecile_** : Et oui ! C'est Théo qui a tout avoué à sa femme ! Il n'a pas pu résister. - Oh, on ne sait pas encore pour Harry et Ginny, mais oui, en effet, c'est de plus en plus compliqué. - Comme d'habitude tu as des choses bonnes et mauvaises sur les devinettes, mais je constate que tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très pressée que les enfants rentrent de Poudlard… Patience ! Merci pour la review !

 ** _Dayou_** : Merci beaucoup pour la review, je poste tous les samedis :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 42 : Une Restitution_**

 **Année : 2009**

Que le monde était grand lorsqu'on était si petit. Que le monde semblait impressionnant. Mais peu importe, parce que voir le monde en grand donnait le goût de l'aventure, que l'on soit une jolie petite fée ou une lutin de Cornouailles espiègle. De leurs petites ailes, ils longèrent cet interminable couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte close.

-Il ne faut pas faire de bruit ou il va nous manger tout cru, dit la petite fée.

-Oui, oui, oui, répondit le petit lutin en riant.

-Viens.

La petite fée prit la main du petit lutin et ils s'envolèrent vers cette porte qu'ils semblaient tant redouter.

Ils y étaient. Devant la fameuse porte. La petite fée se plaça devant le petit lutin et le regarda d'un œil sévère.

-Pas de bruit, d'accord ? Chut…

-C'est quand qu'on pourra faire du bruit ? demanda le lutin.

-Quand on sera à côté d'eux.

-Mais je ne veux pas qu'il nous mange ! angoissa légèrement le petit lutin.

-Mais elle ne le laissera pas faire. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, répondit le lutin en souriant de nouveau.

La petite fée prit de nouveau la main du petit lutin et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible. Ils y étaient. Dans l'antre du loup. Ou la cabane de l'Ogre. Cet Ogre qui rêvait de les manger et qui avait volé la Princesse. La cabane était remplie par un grand lit où l'ogre dormait. Ses ronflements faisaient trembler la petite fée alors que le petit lutin n'arrêtait pas de glousser.

-Chut…, répéta la petite fée légèrement agacée. Il va nous manger !

Ils firent le tour du lit discrètement avec le nez en l'air. Comment escalader cette montagne pour sauver la Princesse des ronflements de l'Ogre gourmand ? La petite fée trouva rapidement la solution. Là-bas, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait une chaise. Ils allaient escalader la chaise pour pouvoir monter sur le lit et sauver la Princesse ! Le petit lutin regarda la petite fée pousser la chaise jusqu'au lit et monter dessus. Il monta ensuite avec l'aide de la petite fée et s'y trouvèrent enfin ! Au dessus de la montagne où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur l'Ogre.

-Oh non ! La Princesse est dans les bras de l'Ogre ! dit dramatiquement la petite fée.

-Il faut faire quoi alors ? Je ne veux pas que l'Ogre mange la Princesse, dit le petit lutin de nouveau angoissé.

-Il faut sauter, dit la fée déterminée.

-Sauter ? répéta le lutin alarmé. Mais il va nous manger !

-Mais non ! La Princesse va se réveiller et il ne pourra pas nous manger. Alors on va sauter. Tu es prêt ?

-Oui, fit le petit lutin qui ne riait plus du tout.

-A trois on saute, prévint la petite fée montrant sa main pour compter sur ses doigts. Un… Deux…

-TROIS ! AHAHAHAH !

Un rire diabolique retentit dans la chambre alors que la petite fée et le petit lutin hurlèrent avant de se faire alpaguer par les bras puissants de l'Ogre pour se retrouver dans le lit.

-Je vais vous manger ! dit l'Ogre d'une voix grave.

Mais au lieu de ça, l'Ogre préféra leur faire pleins de bisous transformant les hurlements de la petite fée et du petit lutin en rire d'enfant.

-Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à des bisous ?

-Si ! On va faire des bisous à maman !

Helena et Callum âgés de cinq et trois ans sautèrent presque sur Hermione pour la couvrir de bisous. Ils s'installèrent ensuite confortablement entre leur mère et leur père qui ne pourraient pas se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans être séparés par l'un de leurs enfants réclamant toujours des bisous.

-On va manger ? demanda Helena.

-Oui, j'ai faim ! affirma Callum.

Hermione et Drago se jetèrent un regard entendu. Le repos était terminé.

 **000**

 **Aujourd'hui**

Drago s'était fait réveillé par la plus merveilleuse des façons : avec de tendres baisers et des caresses délicates dans les cheveux de la part d'Hermione. Ça lui changeait toujours d'un Poussière se faufilant sournoisement dans sa chambre, montant sur son lit pour lui lécher le bout du nez ou lui passer la queue sur le visage. Ils s'étaient ensuite levés pour prendre leur petit déjeuner à l'un des nombreux spots qu'on leur proposait sur le festival. Drago regarda Hermione manger comme quatre tout en lui subtilisant de temps à autre un peu de jus ou un morceau de gâteau. Hermione le vit ensuite faire à un signe de la main à une personne derrière elle. Elle se retourna et constata que c'était l'homme avec qui il avait discuté la veille. L'homme lui adressa un signe de la main auquel elle répondit également. Sa femme fit d'ailleurs la même chose.

-Vous semblez avoir bien sympathisé hier soir, lui dit Hermione.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. C'était étrangement agréable de parler à un étranger.

Leur journée fut tout aussi musicale que la veille, mais raison professionnelle oblige, Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas restés pour les grandes têtes d'affiche qui se produisaient dans la nuit. Ils avaient donc opté pour une dernière balade au bord de la plage.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Drago.

-Qu'on devrait retourner ici avec Helena cet été et rester peut-être une semaine.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Et toi ? Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Qu'on devrait acheter une résidence secondaire ici.

Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la sincérité de Drago. Une résidence secondaire ? Quelle idée ! Ils n'étaient pas comme les Zabini qui avaient presque une maison dans chaque ville du pays. Et puis ça ne servirait à rien puisque les parents de Drago avaient pas mal de manoirs eux aussi.

-Chaque chose en son temps Drago Malefoy. On annonce la bonne nouvelle à Helena, on part en vacances et après on voit si on a le budget pour assouvir tes caprices.

-Bien sûr qu'on a le budget, réplica Drago. Mais au pire on pourra toujours demander à Helena de faire les yeux doux à grand-père Lucius. Parce que tout le monde le sait, ce qu'Helena veut de Grand-père Lucius, Helena l'obtient.

-Je n'ai pas le souvenir que ton père ait offert à notre fille ce magnifique château rose surplombé d'un arc-en-ciel et qui se trouvent sur les nuages dans les royaumes des fées qu'Helena lui avait demandé quand elle avait cinq ans.

-Non c'est vrai. Il lui a acheté une maison de poupée plus grande qu'elle.

-Que Callum a détruit en deux secondes.

-Oui c'est vrai. Comment il avait fait, déjà ? demanda Drago.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Callum était dans sa période « Je fonce sur tout le monde » quand il avait deux/trois ans. Il fonçait dans mes jambes, dans les tiennes. Il courait après Pattenrond comme s'il était un chasseur.

-Oui ! se rappela Drago. Il fallait constamment le surveiller pour qu'il ne se prenne pas un mur ou une porte.

-Sauf que là, il avait vu la jolie maison de poupée et s'était dit que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de foncer tête baissée dedans. Helena avait pleuré pendant des jours.

-Je crois que c'était la seule fois où je l'ai grondé, réalisa Drago. Notre petit garçon était un vrai casse coup.

-Un futur Gryffondor.

Oui il l'était, même si ça ne plaisait pas franchement à Drago. Callum aurait forcément été chez les lions.

Ils retournèrent à leur tente vers la fin de la journée pour ranger leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux. Hermione fut la première à sortir de la tente avec un sac qu'elle n'avait pas à l'arrivée : Conséquence de faire les boutiques à la toute dernière minute et d'acheter plein de choses pour sa fille.

-Alors, vous nous quittez, déjà ?

-Oui, il le faut bien, répondit-elle à l'homme. On travaille tôt demain.

-Ah, je comprends. Je suis bien content d'avoir pris ma retraite. Aucune pression pour demain.

Hermione acquiesça et repassa sa tête sous la tente pour voir Drago mettre la bouteille de champagne qu'ils n'avaient pas bu dans leur sac de voyage.

-Prends aussi les savons et les gels-douche.

-Hermione t'exagères, soupira Drago. Les bouteilles sont minuscules, il n'y a rien là-dedans.

-Prends-les quand même. Merci mon chéri.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit ton chéri ? demanda Drago en allant dans leur sanitaire privé.

-Qu'il m'aime !

Hermione ressortit sa tête et s'assit sur une chaise longue.

-Votre mari est fou de vous, ma petite. Gardez-le cette fois. Ne le laissez plus s'échapper ou signer un papier. Sauf si c'est un registre de mariage.

Hermione s'était redressée d'un coup alors que l'homme lui faisait un clin d'œil en retournant dans sa tente. Drago sortit à ce moment-là.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant son expression.

-Oui, ça va.

 **000**

Daphné et Neville étaient assis à une table, l'un à côté de l'autre, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire dans ce restaurant du Chemin de Traverse face à Augusta mais aussi à Mrs de Mr Greengrass.

Daphné ne s'était pas posée de questions lorsqu'Augusta leur avait envoyé une lettre pour leur dire qu'elle adorerait déjeuner avec sa petite famille. Neville avait dans un premier temps trouvé ça suspect, mais Daphné lui avait dit qu'il voyait le mal partout et que sa grand-mère voulait simplement jouer les aïeules sympa avec son arrière petite fille. Certes elle n'était pas spécialement pour qu'Augusta joue les nounous pendant la journée, mais elle n'avait aucun problème à lui rendre visite quand elle le demandait.

Elle aurait dû se méfier. Daphné avait voulu rebrousser chemin, mais Neville lui avait barré le passage en lui disant qu'il y avait bien une raison pour que leurs deux familles soient réunies.

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient devant eux.

-Sachez mes chéris que si nous sommes réunis ici, c'est pour votre bien, dit Augusta.

-Vous savez Augusta, je vous aimais bien jusqu'à il y a cinq minutes, répondit Daphné.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville en tentant de bien asseoir Noreen sur ses genoux. Mais la petite avait la bougeotte, bien trop heureuse d'être à la hauteur de tout le monde. Elle regardait les trois grands-parents et arrière grand-parent avec un large sourire. Mr Greengrass lui fit un clin d'œil qu'elle tenta d'imiter, en fermant les deux yeux.

-Mes chéris, nous sommes très heureux que vous soyez ensemble, que vous vous aimiez et que vous ayiez décidé de baptiser notre petite Noreen. Mais…

-Vous nous mettez à l'écart de l'organisation ! intervint Mrs Greengrass. Ce n'est pas normal ! Nous sommes les grands-parents, nous devons prendre part à l'organisation de la cérémonie.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir pour parler, répliqua Augusta, vexée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan. C'est moi qui parle.

-Alors que faisons-nous ici ?

-Vous approuvez ce que je dis.

-Grand-mère…

-Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de l'aide ? poursuivit-elle. Tu sais que je me suis occupée toute seule de ton baptême ? Que j'ai tout organisé pour que tu sois béni par nos ancêtres et là tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne pour la cérémonie de mon arrière-petite-fille ?

-Notre petite-fille surtout.

-Ah, parce que ça y est ? Elle est ta petite-fille ? fit Daphné en se tournant vers sa mère. Ca ne te pose plus de problème que ma fille soit une Londubat ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que…

-Je suis ta fille, maman. Tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je sache ce que tu penses.

-Vous avez un souci avec les Londubat ? demanda Augusta. Vous avez un problème avec mon Neville ?

-Nous n'avons absolument aucun problème avec Neville, Mrs Londubat. Nous savons que votre petit-fils aime notre fille. Ma femme a simplement du mal à admettre que Daphné ne lui obéira jamais au doigt et à l'œil, dit Mr Greengrass pour tempérer la conversation.

Noreen tourna de nouveau la tête vers son grand-père et commença à se débattre des bras de son père pour se retrouver dans les siens. Elle jeta ensuite un regard triomphant à ses parents en tapant sur la table renversant presque le café de son grand-père.

-Grand-mère, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as organisé mon baptême, c'est parce que maman et papa étaient déjà à Ste Mangouste. Daphné et moi sommes maintenant parents, c'est à nous d'organiser ce genre de chose. Vous, tout ce que vous avez à faire, est d'être présent en bons grands-parents que vous êtes.

-On serait présents si vous nous donniez une date.

-Tu recevras une lettre d'invitation comme tout le monde, maman. Quand on aura trouvé un lieu pour la cérémonie.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé de lieu ? firent Augusta et Mrs Greengrass en même temps.

-Nos appartements à chacun sont trop petits pour accueillir toutes les personnes qu'on souhaiterait inviter et j'imagine que McGonagall refuserait qu'on fasse ça à Poudlard, dit Daphné en regardant Neville.

-Elle me virerait si je le lui demandais.

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça à la maison ! dit soudainement Mrs Greengrass comme une illumination.

-Cette phrase vient vraiment de sortir de ta bouche, maman ? Même bébé Noreen est étonnée de ta proposition.

Mrs Greengrass jeta un regard vers sa petite-fille qui la regardait avec un certain intérêt avant de se laisser aller contre le torse de son grand-père et de lui sourire. Noreen tenait ça de son père, songea Augusta. Neville avait été un bébé très souriant allant de bras en bras sans pleurer. Là où Noreen ressemblait à sa mère, c'était dans sa façon de narguer ses parents et de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

-Oui, cette phrase vient de sortir de ma bouche, répliqua sa mère d'un air pincé. Puisque vous n'avez pas de lieu, pourquoi ne pas faire ça au Manoir. C'est grand et on a refait le jardin il y a deux semaines. Mais ça tu l'aurais su si tu venais à la maison.

-Je viendrais plus souvent si tu ne regardais pas Neville comme un pestiféré et que tu arrêtais de me comparer à _Ste Astoria,_ pondeuse en chef !

-Daphné ! intervint son père.

-Bien dit ma grande, dit Augusta alors que Noreen applaudissait sa maman.

-Donc tu refuses, en conclut sa mère.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'accepte à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Prends Noreen dans tes bras.

-Pardon ?

-Prends Noreen dans tes bras. Tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder comme si elle allait te vomir dessus. Mon bébé ne vomit pas. C'est bien beau de vouloir que le baptême se passe au Manoir si tu n'a pas d'affection pour l'un de tes petits-enfants.

-Toi, tu vomissais à chaque fois que je te donnais le biberon.

-On se demande pourquoi.

-Daphné, tempère s'il te plait, lui chuchota Neville.

-Oui, oui, fit-elle en faisant un geste de la main.

Mrs Greengrass soupira et se tourna vers son mari qui tenait toujours Noreen. Elle tendit à peine les bras que le bébé s'y faufila immédiatement, regardant toujours sa grand-mère avec des grands yeux avant de s'agiter dans ses bras tout en regardant sa propre mère. Sans doute semblait-elle voir une ressemblance entre les deux femmes. Noreen posa ensuite sa main sur la joue de sa grand-mère en babillant et Daphné la vit, cette légère tendresse que sa mère laissa échapper une petite fraction de seconde pour son bébé. Mais elle se reprit bien vite et donna Noreen à Augusta.

-Contente ? fit Mrs Greengrass à sa fille.

-Très. On fera le baptême au Manoir.

-Bien. Maintenant que ça c'est réglé, j'ai une autre question, fit Augusta.

-Oui Grand-mère.

-Quand vas-tu demander Daphné en mariage pour en faire une femme honnête ?

-Tu le sauras quand ce sera fait, grand-mère.

-Avant la fin de l'année ? N'oublie pas que je suis une vieille centenaire qui tient à peine sur ses deux jambes et qui ne sera peut-être plus là d'ici décembre prochain.

-Grand-mère arrête ! Tu es en meilleure santé que moi.

 **000**

Daphné se réveilla en sursaut en réalisant qu'il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était dix heures du matin. Ca signifiait qu'elle s'était complètement laissée aller dans les bras de Morphée, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus depuis la naissance de Noreen. Elle avait maintenant pris l'habitude de ne dormir que d'une seule oreille, même si sa fille faisait maintenant ses nuits et même si, comme aujourd'hui, Neville dormait avec elle puisque nous étions le weekend. Mais cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Ca devenait de plus en plus compliqué d'avoir ce type de vie. Elle passait toute la semaine seule avec sa fille, voyait Neville les midis pour déjeuner (et encore !) mais se retrouvait seule dans son lit à attendre le weekend avec impatience afin de pouvoir être dans ses bras.

-Allez chérie, tu prends ta compote ? Tu veux bien faire ça pour papa ?

Mais Noreen ne semblait pas d'accord avec son père et tournait la tête à chaque fois que Neville lui présentait la cuillère pleine de compote de pomme à l'abricot. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle n'en voulait pas. C'était pourtant très bon. Mais Noreen trouvait plus intéressant de mettre ses pieds dans la bouche plutôt que la cuillère. Elle regarda son papa le plus innocemment possible et lui adressa un large sourire auquel Neville répondit en déposant un bisou sur son front chevelu.

-Ce ne peut plus durer !

L'expression que Noreen et Neville était sensiblement la même. Un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension. Daphné était à l'entrée de sa cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos et le nez légèrement rouge à cause du beau temps qui se profilait.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer ? demanda Neville en parvenant enfin à donner une cuillérée à sa fille.

-Ca ! Nous ! Ici ! Chez-toi, chez-moi, à Poudlard ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je veux une maison !

-Une maison ? répéta Neville tentant d'être sûr de comprendre.

-Oui, une maison ! Une grande maison ! Avec un jardin et un étang ! Je veux une balançoire aussi, comme ça bébé Noreen pourra jouer quand elle aura l'âge ! Je veux une grande cuisine pour faire la cuisine !

-Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, lui rappela Neville.

-Mais toi, tu sais ! Et… et je veux deux chambres ! Non, trois ! Non, quatre ! Je veux un dressing ! Je veux une grande salle de bain ! Je veux…

-Qu'on vive ensemble pour de bon, conclut Neville.

-Oui ! affirma-t-elle. Oui…

Le sourire de Neville s'élargit. Il se leva, prit Noreen dans ses bras et enlaça Daphné avant de l'embrasser.

-Très bien. Alors vivons ensemble, déclara-t-il. On pourra s'en occuper cet été, qu'est-ce que tu en penses.

-Plus vite on s'en occupe et mieux j'irai. Tu te rends compte que j'ai dû accepter la proposition de ma mère pour le baptême de Nono ? Je vais en entendre parler pendant des siècles.

-Je sais… Cependant, je n'aurais qu'une seule condition pour notre nouvelle maison.

-Laquelle ?

-Qu'elle se trouve à Pré-au-Lard afin d'être près de Poudlard.

-D'accord. Comme ça, ça me permettra d'avoir à l'œil sur toutes les jeunettes qui veulent avoir vingt ans de plus pour faire un bébé avec toi.

Daphné déposa un bisou sur la joue de Noreen, embrassa Neville et ouvrit un placard pour prendre du café.

-J'adore ta jalousie, lui dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse, répliqua Daphné en se retournant. Seulement on ne touche pas à ma propriété et que tu le veuilles ou non Londubat, tu es ma propriété. Voilà, c'est dit ! Tu viens dans les bras de maman, mon cœur ?

Daphné prit Noreen et Neville en profita une nouvelle fois pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit simplement Neville.

Daphné ne se retourna pas pour répliquer, mais garda une sourire niais plaquer sur le visage.

 **000**

Harry angoissait. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à convaincre Ginny de venir avec lui chez un conseiller conjugal. Puisque l'argument de Ginny était de ne pas vouloir parler de sa vie au risque de la retrouver en page sept de la Gazette, Harry avait cherché un conseiller conjugal moldu. Il s'était dit avec ça, qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis d'un bout à l'autre d'un canapé en face d'une femme, elle-même assise dans un fauteuil avec un bloc-notes et un stylo. Elle regardait le couple Potter alternativement et comprit rapidement que leur première séance ne serait pas une mince affaire.

-Alors. Expliquez-moi en quoi pourrais-je vous aider.

-Vous n'êtes pas mariée.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Ginny…, avertit Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas d'alliance au doigt. Vous n'êtes donc pas mariée.

-Effectivement, admit la thérapeute. Je ne suis pas mariée.

A ça, Ginny éclata d'un rire sarcastique qui mit Harry franchement mal à l'aise. Il aurait sans doute préféré qu'elle ne dise rien finalement.

-C'est une blague ? reprit Ginny. Ah bah bravo Harry ! Tu l'as vachement bien trouvé ta thérapeute moldue.

-Moldue ? répéta le docteur sans comprendre.

-Ginny s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

-Ne fais pas quoi ? Ne dis pas ce que tu penses ? Mais ne sommes-nous pas là pour ça, Harry ? Ne m'as-tu pas forcé à venir ici pour ça ?

-Ginny, arrête.

-En tout cas, je refuse de parler de ma vie à un soi-disant conseiller conjugal qui n'est elle-même pas mariée. Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous aide, hein ?

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mariée, répliqua la thérapeute d'un calme olympien. Je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'utilité pour mon cas.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas particulièrement eu envie, comme beaucoup de personnes dans notre société. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne crois pas en l'amour. Je crois en l'amour et je crois au couple. Sinon je ne ferai pas ce métier. De plus, ne pas être mariée ne signifie pas ne pas être en couple. Si vous voulez savoir, je suis avec le même homme depuis trente ans et nous avons quatre enfants. Comme beaucoup de couples, nous avons vécu des crises, des hauts et des bas. Nous avons fait beaucoup de compris pour rester unis. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer.

Ginny n'osa plus répliquer, se contentant simplement de bouder tout en s'affaissant dans le canapé. Harry soupira légèrement de soulagement, pensant que la séance pourrait enfin commencer.

-Donc, dites-moi en quoi puis-je vous aider.

-Ginny et moi sommes en pleine crise depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis le 14 Février dernier, à cause… à cause d'une histoire qui remonte à dix-sept ans… et des mensonges qui en découlent.

Harry s'interrompit et regarda Ginny pour voir si elle allait confirmer ce qu'il disait et poursuivre avec lui. Mais elle ne le regarda pas, ne broncha pas, trouvant un certain intérêt à la porte du cabinet.

-Il y a dix-sept ans, nous avons eu un break qui a duré trois mois. C'est un break que Ginny a instauré et que j'ai très mal vécu. Jusqu'à ce que… Jusqu'à ce que j'ai une aventure avec une de nos amies pendant une semaine, durant ce break.

-Dites-moi quel en est le lien avec le mensonge.

Harry joua le jeu et raconta comme il put toute l'histoire à partir du moment où Ginny avait décidé de faire ce break. Plus Harry parlait et plus Ginny devenait nerveuse. Elle apprenait des choses passées durant ce break dont elle n'avait pas été au courant en plus de la complicité qu'Harry et Pansy avaient eue et qui lui avait permis se sentir bien.

-Non, c'est bon stop ! fit-elle finalement à bout.

-Ginny.

-Non ! C'est ridicule ! Je ne vois pas absolument pas ce que je fais ici.

-On est là pour parler de nous, Ginny.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre dire que ta semaine avec Pansy était quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Un rayon de soleil parmi les nuages qui assombrissaient tes jours à cause de moi ! Tu veux parler avec ta psy, fais-le ! Moi, je n'ai rien à confier !

-Si ! fit Harry.

-Non !

-Si ! La raison pour laquelle tu m'as menti !

-Non ! Je me suis déjà justifiée ! Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer ! Je préfère m'en aller.

Ginny leur tourna le dos et quitta le cabinet de la thérapeute. Harry se retrouva donc seul sur le canapé face à la conseillère conjugale qui ne semblait pas particulièrement étonnée de la situation même si c'était rare. En temps normal le couple venait dans son cabinet d'un commun accord, mais il arrivait parfois que le mari et/ou la femme force la main dans un ultime cri de désespoir.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il se peut parfois que des couples en viennent en main, alors ne vous en faites pas. Cependant, vous devez comprendre que cette thérapie ne peut fonctionner que si votre femme est encline à vouloir la faire. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui.

-Vous savez ce que nous allons faire ? Vous allez me parler de vous. De ce que vous vivez et traversez. Ensuite vous allez rentrer chez-vous, laissez passer quelques jours voire une semaine puis vous reviendrez me voir avec ou sans votre femme si elle n'a toujours pas changé d'avis.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Maintenant parlez-moi de ce que vous ressentez pour cette Pansy, aujourd'hui.

Harry hésita un instant avant de répondre, pensant que la séance s'arrêterait dès lors qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Mais Harry se lança, pensant également qu'il était quelque part là pour crever l'abcès, et tant pis si Ginny n'était plus là.

-Je l'aime.

 **000**

La première chose qu'Hermione avait eu envie de faire en rentrant de l'île de Wight avait été de raconter ce weekend à ses amies. Le seul petit hic était qu'elle n'avait parlé de weekend à personne et que surtout elle ne voulait pas attiser la curiosité de Ginny et d'Angelina au risque qu'elle en dise trop et face une bourde et dévoilant sa relation avec Drago. Lui, avait plutôt de la chance parce qu'il avait pu tout raconter à Blaise et Théo qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le charrier (surtout Blaise). Mais Drago s'en fichait. Il avait passé un bon moment et était plus qu'heureux. Hermione, elle, avait dû écouter le weekend désastreux de Ginny et Harry en Espagne. Et ce ne fut pas Ginny qui le lui raconta mais Harry totalement abattu. Il lui avait parlé de son idée de voir un conseiller conjugal. Hermione lui avait immédiatement dit que c'était une bonne idée. Elle aurait tant voulu que Drago et elle en voient un lorsqu'ils étaient en pleine crise. Peut-être que ça leur aurait évité le divorce. Mais elle ne devait plus penser à ça. Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Cependant ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de ne rien laisser paraître à leur propos. Elle voulait se promener dans ses lieux fétiches avec Drago main dans la main, pouvoir l'embrasser dans la rue sans que ça puisse faire la une de la Gazette. Ca semblait futile, mais c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

-Alors Granger ? On est contente de refaire frotti-frotta avec notre Drago ?

-Je fais quoi là ? Je le frappe ? demanda Hermione à Drago.

-Vas-y, dit-il.

-Je suis aux premières loges, se régala Théo. Hermione va te casser le nez !

-Non ! Non ! Si tu me casses le nez Granger, Pansy va se poser des questions et je serai obligé de lui dire la vérité. C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je dévoile la vérité et que votre petite bulle s'effondre ?

-Serre bien le poing et protège ton pouce avant de le lui envoyer dans la figure, chérie. Il faut entendre « crac » !

-D'accord !

-Eh ! Oh ! Ca ne va pas, non ? fit Blaise en reculant face à une Hermione déterminée. Je tiens à mon nez !

-Moi je n'y tiens pas vraiment. Vas-y Hermione, dit Théo. Coup dans le nez ! Coup dans le nez ! Coup dans le nez !

-Faux frère !

-Moi, je sais ce que je vais faire, dit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Quoi ? dit Blaise en reculant toujours.

-Vous mettre à la porte de chez-nous pour nous laisser tranquille.

-Et faire frotti-frotta, ajouta Blaise.

-Laisse Hermione, c'est moi qui vais le frapper, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

-Ok je me casse.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte de la maison, entrainant Théo qui avait un sourire aussi béat que ceux que pouvait avoir Luna ou sa fille, à sa suite.

-Ils sont indécrottables, fit Drago en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

-Moi je les aime bien. Et puis c'est pour ça qu'ils sont tes amis.

-Ouais… Des amis trop tranquille ça m'aurait vite ennuyé.

Drago tira légèrement Hermione vers lui pour qu'elle se retrouve à côté de lui.

-Tu sais ce que je me dis ? commença Hermione.

-Dis-moi.

-Les choses redeviennent progressivement comme avant et ça fait du bien.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire. Hermione ne savait pas à quel point elle était dans le vrai.

 **000**

Hermione se redressa lorsqu'elle vit Drago arriver dans la chambre avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner qui lévitait juste devant lui.

-On voit bien qu'on s'est remis ensemble il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu as horreur du petit-déjeuner complet au lit d'habitude.

-C'est vrai. Mais à journée exceptionnelle, petit-déjeuner exceptionnel.

-Journée exceptionnelle ? répéta Hermione surprise. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui ? On va faire quoi ?

-Un peu de patience, Granger. D'abord, on va manger.

Hermione regarda le plateau avec envie. Leur petit déjeuner à la maison était plutôt rapide en temps normal. Un café et une tartine avant de partir au travail. Et ils étaient bien trop occupés à faire des grâces matinées coquines le weekend qu'à manger. Mais là, Hermione devait bien admettre qu'elle avait de quoi se remplir le ventre jusqu'au dîner. Elle avait le choix entre le café, le lait ou le thé, un verre de jus, des toasts fraichement grillés ou des croissants et du pain au chocolat, de la confiture, du beurre et de la salade de fruits.

-Tu es sorti en douce pour acheter des viennoiseries ?

-Evidemment.

Hermione se pencha vers Drago pour l'embrasser avant d'attaquer. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le plateau ne sachant pas quoi prendre et décida de se verser un peu de café et du lait puis de mordre dans un croissant. Il semblait lui faire des lustres qu'elle n'en avait pas mangés. _Tu te gaves de croissants avec Harry tous les vendredis matin et Ron prend des pains au chocolat. – Oui mais c'est avec Harry et Ron. Pas avec mon Drago. – Ton Drago. Pfff…_

-Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hermione…

-Allez, dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu qui soit si exceptionnel ?

-Tout à l'heure Granger, un peu de patience.

Hermione bouda un peu mais continua de se régaler avec le petit-déjeuner. Elle ouvrit la cloche à beurre afin de pouvoir en tartiner sur un de ses toasts. Mais ce ne fut pas le beurre qu'elle trouva sous la cloche mais une petite boite noire qui était un petit écrin. Hermione n'osa pas bouger et regarda Drago qui était plutôt fier de son coup.

-Tu n'ouvres pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Drago, tu sais que les cadeaux me rendent mal à l'aise…

-Oh mais ce n'est pas un cadeaux. C'est une restitution.

-Une restitution ?

-Allez, ouvre.

Hermione posa son toast et le couteau à beurre et prit l'écrin. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit. Hermione crut son que son cœur allait s'arrêter en voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Deux bagues qui lui étaient bien familières. La première était une bague en or blanc serti d'un solitaire et d'une vingtaine de petits diamants autour de la bague et du solitaire. La deuxième bague poussa Hermione à toucher la chaine qu'elle avait autour du cou en réalisant qu'elle était vide. Hermione avait en réalité en face d'elle sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance.

-Drago…

-Le jour où je t'ai offert cette bague (il lui montra la bague de fiançailles) je voulais que tout soit parfait, que rien ne puisse ruiner cette journée et cette soirée que je voulais romantique pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime.

-Elle l'était, le rassura Hermione.

-Le jour où je t'ai offert cette bague-là (il lui montra l'alliance), bon sang j'ai cru que je m'évanouirais. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était possible d'aimer aussi fort et aussi profondément. Le fait est que c'est possible puisque je t'aime, encore et toujours, si ce n'est avec plus de maturité. Je t'aime Hermione, à un point que tu ne puisse même pas imaginer. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et ça me fait quelque part mal de dire ça parce que je sais que tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années est strictement de ma faute.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, dit immédiatement Hermione.

-Si. C'est moi qui suis parti, qui aie demandé le divorce alors que tu m'as supplié de rester. J'avais pensé… que ça serait la solution, la meilleure chose à faire pour nous, Helena, toi, et moi. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne parce que je vous ai fait souffrir toutes les deux. Même si j'ai espéré, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on aurait pu avoir cette seconde chance de se retrouver tous les deux. Que Merlin m'en soit témoins, je ne gâcherai pas cette chance. Je ne veux plus te perdre, je ne veux plus qu'on soit séparé. Je crois que… je crois que je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je ne le supporterai pas non plus, avoua Hermione.

-Ça tombe bien alors, non ? dit-il en souriant.

-Oui.

-Donc, est-ce que tu veux qu'on se marie à nouveau ? Que tu redeviennes Mrs Malefoy et que je redevienne Mr Granger ?

-Mr Granger…, pouffa légèrement Hermione en se rappelant du surnom qu'Harry et Ron avaient donné à Drago juste après sa première demande en mariage. Ils avaient pensé pouvoir l'irriter et l'énerver en l'appelant ainsi, mais Drago avait clamé qu'il était très heureux de devenir Mr Granger.

Hermione regarda encore une fois les deux bagues qui étaient dans le petit écrin, osant à peine les toucher. C'était pourtant ridicule. Elle avait eu ces bagues à son doigt pendant dix ans et son alliance autour de son cou ces deux derniers mois. C'était ses bagues à elle. Mais Hermione avait la sensation bizarre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et que les bagues et Drago disparaitraient une fois qu'elle les toucherait. Cette hésitation angoissa légèrement Drago qui ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce silence.

-Si tu ne les veux pas, je peux toujours t'offrir cette bague-là et on choisira d'autres alliances plus tard.

Drago fit apparaitre un autre écrin, cette fois rouge, où se trouvait une autre bague de fiançailles. Ce n'était pas un solitaire cette fois, mais la bague était ornée d'encore plus de diamants et semblait plus éclatante.

-Ce serait comme repartir de zéro. Tout recommencer sur de nouvelles bases.

-Non. (Hermione ferma l'écrin rouge). Je ne veux pas repartir de zéro, je ne veux pas de nouvelle base. Ce serait comme effacer ce qui s'est passé ces quatre dernières années et je refuse. Je sais que toi aussi. Alors non, on ne va pas repartir de zéro Drago, on va simplement reprendre là où on en était resté et continuer notre vie.

-Donc, c'est oui ? demanda Drago.

\- Donc, c'est oui. Oui, je veux qu'on se remarie. Oui, oui, oui !

Drago se jeta presque sur Hermione pour l'embrassant, renversant le plateau du petit-déjeuner au sol. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les petits déjeuners au lit. Mais aujourd'hui il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui, Drago était le plus heureux et le plus chanceux des hommes. Combien d'hommes divorcés avaient la chance de se remettre avec leur ex-femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé d'aimer ? Hermione aurait pu dire non, elle aurait pu refuser de peur qu'ils replongent dans leur travers, mais elle avait accepté parce que comme lui, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis le jour où le divorce avait été officiel, presque deux ans auparavant.

Drago prit l'écrin noir des mains d'Hermione, en sortit la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui glissa à l'annulaire gauche. Hermione ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir avec la sensation d'être enfin complète. Elle était une batterie qui revenait tout simplement d'être rechargée. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle sentit Drago embrasser chaque larmes qui coulaient lui disant à chaque fois qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé pour ces années de perdus, que ça n'arriverait plus et qu'il lui promettait qu'ils resteraient ensemble et mourraient très, très vieux, tous les deux et heureux de la vie qu'ils avaient eu. Qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés de leur vie. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit sous le coup de l'émotion, Hermione acquiesçait à tout ce qu'il disait.

-Encore une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Helena, réalisa-t-elle.

-Elle ne va pas en revenir de tout ce qui s'est passé en deux mois.

 **000**

* * *

 **Yeah !**

 **Ahem…** Alors voilà. **Soit vous êtes super** **contents** de cette demande en mariage, **soit vous trouvez** que ça fait un peu trop et que c'est peut-être **trop rapide** (ne sait-on jamais). Mais voilà, c'est fait, **Drago a redemandé Hermione en mariage et elle a dit oui !**

Autre point, **Daphné** a, à sa manière, demandé à **Neville** de vivre avec elle. Vous avez aussi vu que sa mère aime malgré-tout **Noreen** , même si elle le montre une demi seconde.

 **Blaise** et **Théo** sont aux anges et vous avez pu voir **un petit flash back** avec **Helena** et **Callum** quand ils étaient petits. **La fée et le lutin.**

Et la séance ne s'est pas très bien passée pour **Harry** et **Ginny.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura une réunion et une remise en question.

A la semaine prochaine.

 **Gouline971**


	43. Dernière Faiblesse

**Hello tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui je suis encore toute bouleversée par les résultats du Referendum du Brexit au Royaume-Uni. J'en ai le coeur brisé franchement. Je suis toute groggy. Le pays que j'aime de tout mon coeur décide de s'en aller. C'est dur. J'ai peur des conséquences de tout ça.

En tout cas je vous laisse lire le chapitre 43 et vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour une petite note et surtout un **/Warning/**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Cecile**_ : C'est surtout de la fausse jalousie pour Daphné. Elle connaît Neville. Elle sait qu'il l'aime. Et puis ce ne sont que des élèves. Oui, Neville sait comment il demandera Daphné en mariage même si ça ne sera pas dans la fiction. – Harry ne peut plus nier. Il aime Pansy, tout le monde le sait. Ca ne servirait à rien de mentir à la thérapeute. – Tu as un couple de bon pour la remise en question :) Merci pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 43 : Dernière Faiblesse**_

-Enfin bref. C'était un véritable fiasco. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

Harry s'était réfugié dans le bureau d'Hermione afin de se confier sur ses déboires avec Ginny. Alors qu'elle lui avait parlé de ce fameux voyage en Espagne, Hermione avait vraiment cru que les choses étaient en train de s'arranger chez les Potter. Mais après le premier récit d'Harry sur le séjour et celui sur leur première séance chez le conseiller conjugal, Hermione se rendait compte que ce ne serait vraiment pas une mince affaire. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais aurait préféré se tromper.

-Mais quand tu dis qu'elle a quitté le cabinet…

-Ca veut dire qu'elle a quitté le cabinet. Elle a fait son scandale, s'est levée et est partie. J'ai fini la séance tout seul.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de passer une main maternelle dans les cheveux d'Harry qui s'était allongé sur le canapé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre pour le réconforter.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui forcer la main. J'aurais peut-être dû…

-Quoi ? fit-elle en arrêtant son geste. Suivre son conseil en prenant les coordonnés de l'avocat que Drago et moi avons eu ?

-Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus Hermione. C'est horrible d'être dans ce genre de situation. D'être… en pleine crise ! C'est de notre famille dont il s'agit et… Dire adieu à ça… Non. Je ne peux pas…

Hermione le comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place trois ans plus tôt. Drago et elle en pleine crise, Drago demandant le divorce et elle, étant dans ce tourbillon de tristesse et de désarroi le plus total. Elle se reconnaissait en Harry même si les circonstances étaient totalement différentes.

-Comment tu as fait Hermione ? Comment tu as fait pout traverser ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'on était deux. Il y avait celle qui ne voulait pas être séparée de Drago et il y avait celle qui se laissait couler petit à petit. Mais une chose est sûre, si j'avais eu l'occasion de voir un thérapeute, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Peut-être… Peut-être que ça nous aurait évité de passer par cette étape. Mais c'est Drago et moi. Il y a d'autres problèmes entre Ginny et toi.

-Mais tu penses que la thérapie est nécessaire ?

-Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un médiateur totalement neutre, je pense que oui.

Harry acquiesça légèrement, reportant son regard sur le plafond sombre du bureau.

-Comment on en est arrivé là ? Je ne comprends pas. On… on avait pourtant foi en l'avenir. On pensait que rien de pire que ce que nous avions traversé ne pourrait nous arriver, dit Harry en fermant les yeux.

-On avait simplement oublié que la vie réservait toujours des surprises. Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

-J'en ai marre des mauvaises surprises. J'en veux une bonne. Rien qu'une, pour illuminer mes journées merdiques.

Et là, Hermione fut prise d'une irrépressible envie de tout lui dire. Tout, du début à la fin. Un, parce que ça rendrait sans doute Harry heureux et deux, parce qu'elle aurait elle aussi, bien voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un comme Drago avait Blaise et Théo. Et puis au moins avec Harry, elle était certaine que ça ne s'ébruiterait pas.

-J'ai un secret à te confier, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit un œil et regarda Hermione qui affichait un petit sourire espiègle, qui dénotait avec l'atmosphère des secondes précédentes. Il se redressa pour mieux la regarder.

-Un secret… Un vrai secret ? Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas un ragot du ministère ?

-Non, un vrai secret. Vrai de vrai. Mais tu devras le garder pour toi.

-Je serai muet comme une carpe, dit-il avide d'en savoir plus pour se changer les idées quelques instants.

Hermione s'approcha de l'oreille d'Harry pour lui confier son secret comme s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

-Drago et moi nous sommes remis ensemble, lui chuchota-t-elle.

La tête d'Harry faisait six pieds de long. Il recula un peu pour mieux regarder Hermione et savoir si elle était en plein délire ou pas. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était les petites étoiles qu'elle avait dans les yeux.

-Malefoy et toi ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

-Mais… mais où ? Quand ? comment ?

Hermione lui raconta les grandes lignes. Elle ne devait pas non plus lui en dire trop. Le fait que Drago était rentré chez-lui ou qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage par exemple. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Harry tiendrait le choc. Chaque chose en son temps.

-Mais c'est complètement dingue ! s'exclama Harry. Tu es en train de me dire que…

Harry fut incapable de finir se phrase se contentant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras avant de lui faire un bisou sur chaque joue et de la serrer à nouveau contre lui. Au diable ses soucis, Hermione avait souffert bien plus que lui et méritait pleinement d'être heureuse et encore plus si c'était avec Drago.

-Vous avez intérêt à rester ensemble pour de bon cette fois. Et de le dire rapidement à tout le monde aussi.

-On l'annoncera rapidement, promis.

 **000**

-Vous allez faire quoi pendant les vacances ? demanda Eliott.

-Aucune idée, répondit Victoria en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas arrêté de harceler mes parents, mais ils ne m'ont absolument rien dit. Peut-être que c'est une surprise combinée avec un cadeau d'anniversaire. Oh oui, j'aimerais !

-Moi j'aimerais bien retourner à Paris, dit Cassie d'un air rêveur. La ville est tellement belle.

-Très peu pour moi. J'ai un mauvais souvenir de Paris que j'aimerais bien effacer de ma mémoire, répliqua Helena en grimaçant.

-Oh arrête. C'est fini maintenant. Tante Hermione n'est plus avec lui, dit Ciaran.

-Mais si maman est toujours avec. Je le saurais si elle avait rompu.

-Helena, tu ne l'as pas vu des vacances, lui fit remarquer Victoria. Tu ne l'as même pas croisé quand tu étais au Ministère, sinon tu nous aurais rabâché les oreilles avec ça.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu pendant les vacances ! insista-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Et quand ?

Helena ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Mince alors ! Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas du tout vu Stanley de toutes les vacances de printemps. Elle était restée avec sa mère puis son père, ses amis, mais pas une fois elle avait vu le copain de sa mère dans le coin ou assis sur son canapé à tenter d'amadouer Poussière qui fuyait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Non, rien de rien.

Helena regarda ses amis qui la regardaient tous avec un regard triomphant.

-Je vais lui demander quand on va arriver à King's Cross.

-Demande-lui, dit Victoria. Tu verras qu'on a raison.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, parce que si vous vous trompez, je vais faire en sorte qu'il vous pousse des oreilles de cochon.

-On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, dit Niels.

-Je trouverai bien un adulte qui voudra le faire pour moi, ne vous en faites pas.

-BOMBABOUSE !

-Ah, non !

Roxanne, Fred et Sam avaient débarqué dans le compartiment des autres pour y lâcher des bombabouses. Odeur oblige, ils durent quitter le compartiment au plus vite.

-Vous êtes nuls ! pesta Victoria. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas restés là-bas ?

-Parce que ce sont les vacances, vil petit serpent, répondit Sam.

Victoria lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.

-Bon, puisque vous vous êtes amusés à lancer des bombabouses, vous allez nous faire un peu de place dans votre compartiment, déclara Cassandra. Et franchement Roxy je suis choquée que tu entres dans les combines de ton jumeau.

-N'est pas fille de George Weasley qui veut, chantonna-t-elle en retournant à son compartiment.

Ils finirent tous le voyage dans le même compartiment pratiquement les uns sur les autres, mais contents d'être tous ensemble, même si Ciaran se plaignait des pieds d'Helena qui salissait son pantalon et Sam qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il étouffait alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à King's Cross en fin d'après-midi. Comme à chaque fois, la plupart des enfants se ruèrent vers leurs parents pour les serrer dans leur bras.

-Mais… mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? demanda Lavande quand sa fille arriva. Que s'est-il passé avec ta valise ?

-C'est à cause d'eux ! dit Cassie en montrant Fred, Sam et Roxanne.

-Délatrice ! lança Fred.

-Ouais et j'assume totalement ! Je n'ai pas demandé à être agressée par des bombabouses, moi !

-Elle commence bien ces vacances, dit Drago en lançant un sort aux affaires de sa fille pour que l'odeur s'en aille.

-Je vais prendre une sacrée douche quand je vais rentrer à la maison, dit-elle. Toi aussi Poussière.

Le chat miaula en guise de protestation.

-Oh, laisse-moi lui donner sa douche, dit Drago.

-Drago…, fit Hermione.

-Je sais que tu vas essayer de le noyer, papa !

-Mais pas du tout. Je vais simplement lui donner une raison de s'appeler Poussière.

-Papa !

-Drago, arrête.

-J'arrête, j'arrête. De toute façon il y en a que pour ce maudit chat, marmonna-t-il. Bon, on y va ? reprit-il en voyant le regard réprobateur (mais qu'il trouva à ce moment-là très sexy) d'Hermione.

Drago fit un signe à Blaise lui faisant comprendre qu'ils s'en allaient. Ce dernier acquiesça avant de faire un petit clin d'œil d'encouragement pour ce qui suivrait. Il savait que le couple Malefoy annoncerait à leur fille qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, mais il ne savait pas que Drago avait redemandé Hermione en mariage. Sans doute aurait-il fait un attaque en l'apprenant ou qu'il n'aurait cette fois-ci pas pu tenir sa langue. Il savait que Théo avait tout dit à Luna et qu'ils avaient eu recourt à une potion pour partiellement effacer la mémoire de Lyra afin qu'elle ne dise rien, ce après quoi Hermione lui avait passé un savon comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait à son égard (ce qui avait bien fait marrer Blaise).

Ils arrivèrent à la Taverne des Délices où la serveuse totalement fan du couple et ayant toujours l'espoir de voir Hermione et Drago ensemble, les accueillit avec un large sourire et les installa sur les banquettes près de la fenêtre.

-Alors, alors jolie petite famille, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Vous avez de la glace au citron ? demanda Helena.

-Bien sûr. Et nous n'avons pas que du citron. Nous avons aussi du chocolat, de la vanille, de la pomme, du caramel, de la pistache, de la menthe, du…

-Trois glaces au citron, ce sera parfait, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Très bien. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

La serveuse gloussa légèrement en s'éloignant de la table. Les glaces arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Hermione et Drago étaient pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'un à côté de l'autre à se jeter des regards en coin pour savoir à quel moment ils annoncerait la nouvelle et surtout qui parlerait le premier.

Helena remarqua leur manège et posa bruyamment sa cuillère sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Comment ça ? fit Hermione l'air de rien.

-Vous êtes là à vous lancer des regards comme si vous deviez m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors autant cracher le morceau tout de suite, me gâcher ma dégustation de glace et mes vacances tant qu'on y est.

-Helena…

-Crachez – le morceau – tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avant de regarder leur fille, parfait mélange de tous les deux. Drago voyait une Hermione en miniature plus boudeuse qu'en colère et Hermione voyait la petit Drago hautain avec ce rictus insupportable qu'il arborait à l'époque et encore maintenant de temps en temps.

-Ma chérie, tu as raison, il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, commença Drago.

-Génial…, soupira-t-elle. C'est quoi ? Tu as une nouvelle copine ? C'est une vieille goule, comme l'autre ?

-Helena…

-Non, ne me dis rien. Juste un truc : Maman tu es toujours avec ton collègue ?

-Stanley ? (Drago se racla la gorge d'agacement) Et bien… non. Non je ne suis plus avec lui depuis… un moment.

-Quand ?

-Janvier.

-Janvier ? s'exclama Helena. Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?

-J'ai… un peu oublié, admit-elle.

-Ben dis-donc. Vous oubliez de m'annoncer les bonnes nouvelles, mais pour les mauvaises vous êtes à l'heure.

-Helena, on a l'intention de dire quelque chose de très important, alors tu vas arrêter ce semblant d'insolence, intervint Drago calmement.

-Je commence ma crise, il faudra vous y faire, réplica-t-elle en croisant les bras. Bon, alors c'est quoi ce truc important ?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent encore une fois ce qui poussa Helena à rouler des yeux et à soupirer bruyamment. Merlin qu'ils étaient en train de l'agacer à ne pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

-Chérie, ce que ton père et moi avons à te dire c'est que…

-Ta maman et moi nous sommes remis ensemble.

Le visage d'Helena transpirait la stupéfaction. Elle se redressa sur sa banquette et décroisa ses bras en regardant alternativement.

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? répéta-t-elle. Pour de vrai ?

-Oui Nana, lui dit son père. Pour de vrai. Et je suis même rentré à la maison.

Helena fit une tête de six pieds de long. Ça c'était assez ironique. Elle qui avait tant souhaité et espéré que ses parents se remettent ensemble, ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Un gloussement provenant du comptoir les interpela. La serveuse était en train de les écouter sans aucune discrétion.

-Mais… mais depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle.

-Depuis Avril, dit Drago.

-L'anniversaire de Callum, précisa Hermione.

-L'anniversaire de Callum ? Mais… mais ça veut dire que pendant les vacances de printemps…

Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent en même temps. Helena les regarda de nouveau avant de réaliser la supercherie que ses parents lui avaient faite pendant les vacances.

-Tu parles que tu faisais des insomnies, maman ! Papa venait en douce à la maison, pas vrai ?

-A ma décharge, ta mère venait aussi à l'appartement.

-Maman ve… Oh non… C'était ton soutien-gorge ?! réalisa-t-elle enfin.

Drago et Hermione ne répondirent pas, se contentant simplement de se regarder alors qu'Helena faisait une drôle de grimace.

-Donc vous faisiez ça pendant que j'étais là. Et ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit de m'annoncer ça à ce moment-là ?

-On voulait te faire la surprise, justifia Hermione.

-Ben tiens. Ça pour être surprise, je suis surprise.

-Tu nous fais la tête Nanouille ?

-Oui papa, je vous fais la tête. Et arrête de m'appeler Nanouille, je n'ai plus sept ans, j'en ai treize !

Hermione pouffa légèrement en voyant sa fille tourner la tête en recroisant les bras et Drago complètement douché par la dernière phrase de sa fille, bien que l'expression « mon bébé » avait traversé son esprit. Mais il s'était douté qu'elle aurait réagi de cette manière. N'importe qui aurait été heureux d'apprendre qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, mais leur fille jouait sa « jamais contente » de service et se devait de bouder face à cette énorme nouvelle qui les réunissait tous les trois.

-On a encore quelque chose à te dire ma puce, reprit Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

-Ta maman et moi allons-nous remarier.

-Oh Merlin je le savais ! Je le savais ! C'est merveilleux !

-Non mais tu es folle ou quoi ? On n'écoute pas la conversation des clients, lui dit sa collègue en la poussant dans les cuisines.

Helena ne réagit pas de son côté. Elle se contenta de regarder la main gauche de sa mère, qui était vierge de toute bague. Après un weekend à admirer sa bague de fiançailles comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la portait, Hermione avait jugé bon de ne pas la garder au risque d'attirer l'attention. Mais Helena ne savait pas tout ça. Alors elle se leva avec un regard déterminé et dit à ses parents :

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Ni une, ni deux, les parents ne se posèrent pas plus de question, bien qu'ils aient été assez inquiets de cette envie soudaine, et rentèrent chez eux. A peine Hermione eut-elle ouvert la porte, qu'Helena s'engouffra à l'intérieur et monta à l'étage à vive allure. Elle alla directement dans la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit tous les placards. Si ses parents disaient vrai, elle verrait les affaires de son père à côté de celle de sa mère. Et elle les vit. Ses pantalons, ses chemises, ses cravates, ses vestes, ses robes. Tout était là.

Helena recula jusqu'à s'assoir sur le lit de ses parents qui se trouvaient à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Tu es vraiment rentré à la maison ? demanda-t-elle à son père sans le regarder.

-Oui chérie.

-Et tu ne vas pas repartir ?

-Non, papa ne va pas repartir. Je vais rester. Je te le promets.

Helena regarda enfin son père, les yeux plein de larmes et fonça se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer à son tour. Drago pour la serrer contre lui également. Les deux femmes de sa vie.

-Maman ?

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Elle est où ton alliance ?

Hermione se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et sortit l'écrin noir où se trouvait son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles. Helena les reconnut tout de suite. Drago prit la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui passa une nouvelle fois au doigt avant de l'embrasser.

Helena les regarda avec un large sourire avant de se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents. Ils étaient enfin ensemble, tous les trois, réunis pour ne plus jamais se séparer.

 **000**

-Ca aurait pu être pire, chuchota Hermione dans les bras de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Helena aurait pu nous prendre à contre-pied en disant que finalement elle s'était faite à l'idée de notre séparation.

Drago s'éloigna un peu pour mieux regarder Hermione trop occupée à dessiner des cercles sous son T-shirt.

-Tu as vraiment pensé ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas toi ?

-Non ! Je savais qu'elle aurait fait sa tête de mule, mais pas qu'elle se serait finalement faite à notre divorce. Hermione, ça fait trois ans que notre fille garde espoir. Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de voir le pire partout.

-Oui je sais, soupira-t-elle. Maintenant je me demande…

Hermione s'interrompit lorsqu'ils entendirent frapper à la porte et la virent s'ouvrir de quelques centimètres.

-Vous dormez ? chuchota Helena.

-Non Nana.

-Vous faites des cochonneries ?

-Non, tu peux entrer, répondit Drago alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.

Helena entra dans la chambre et ferma lentement la porte derrière elle. Poussière était à ses pieds.

-Tout va bien ma puce ? demanda Hermione.

-Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre parce que j'ai treize ans mais… Je peux dormir avec vous ?

Oui ça paraissait bizarre, même étrange. La dernière fois qu'Helena avait dormi avec eux datait de la mort de Callum. Mais Hermione et Drago comprenaient très bien pourquoi elle voulait être avec eux. Cette bonne nouvelle avait quand même été un petit choc qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser. Alors Helena voulait rester avec eux pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Alors sans même se consulter d'un regard, ils firent un peu de place à leur fille qui se faufila immédiatement entre ses deux parents. Tous deux déposèrent un tendre baiser sur les joues de leur fille, lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et éteignirent la lumière. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement, Hermione et Drago se tenant la main et Helena gardant les deux mains, près d'elle. Poussière monta sur le lit et se coucha au pied d'Helena.

Alors qu'ils étaient profondément endormis, l'esprit d'un petit garçon rôda dans la chambre, observant avec bonheur cette famille autrefois brisée, être de nouveau réunie. Bien qu'il en avait envie, Callum décida de ne pas envahir les rêves de sa sœur, la laissant profiter de ce nouveau bonheur d'avoir leur mère et leur père auprès d'elle.

 **000**

C'était quelque chose que Pansy adorait faire lorsque Victoria revenait de Poudlard : Le petit-déjeuner. Elle se levait la première et remplissait la table rien que pour faire plaisir à sa fille et apercevoir ce sourire illuminer la pièce. Il n'y avait que ça qui la rendait heureuse. Le sourire de sa fille.

Pansy sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit des bras encercler sa taille et un baiser être déposé au creux de son cou. Elle se retourna et laissa Blaise lui donner un langoureux baiser comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

-En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle toujours dans les bras de Blaise.

-Parce que je t'aime, dit-il tout simplement.

-Ah ouais ? dit-elle en pouffant.

-Ouais. Et aussi parce que tu sauras sans doute très bientôt ce que je te cache depuis déjà deux mois.

-Je me disais aussi.

-Tu verras, ce sera extraordinaire.

-Si c'est si extraordinaire, pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

-Parce que je n'en suis pas autorisé.

-Mais autorisé par qui ? demanda Pansy.

Blaise fit signe de sceller sa bouche et d'en jeter la clé invisible. Pansy soupira et se détachant de lui.

-Je te promets, que tu n'en reviendras pas lorsque tu sauras.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Blaise lui donna un nouveau baiser

-Oh, s'il vous plait ! Epargnez-moi vos échanges buccaux dès le matin ! C'est dé-goû-tant !

Victoria Zabini, ou l'art de dire bonjour à ses parents.

 **000**

-Les enfants, dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard !

Ginny et Harry entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers. C'était Ninon, vêtue d'un jolie petit robe d'été bleue ciel avec une mine boudeuse.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en allant à sa rencontre.

-Sam et Eliott m'ont viré de la salle de bain ! Ils sont en train de s'asperger de ton after-shave. Je leur ai dit que j'allais te le dire et ils s'en fichent.

-Les ados sont de retour, soupira Ginny. Ne t'en fais pas, ils vont vite descendre.

Ginny monta rapidement les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, passa un savon à ses fils et redescendit avec eux en les tenant par les oreilles. Harry les regardait en grimaçant alors que Ninon avait un léger sourire triomphant.

-Bienvenue à la maison ! leur chantonna-t-elle.

-C'est la dernière fois que vous utilisez les produits de votre père, c'est compris ? Croyez-moi vous avez tout le temps de devenir des hommes et d'avoir de la barbe. Et vous pouvez être certains que les filles ne sont pas toutes friandes de ça. A votre avis, pourquoi votre père se rase ?

-Il ne le fait pas tout le temps.

Le regard de Ginny et le coup de coude d'Eliott poussa Sam à se taire.

-Bon, je crois que tout le monde est prêt. On peut y aller, dit-elle.

La famille Potter quitta sa maison pour le Manoir de la famille Greengrass. Ils faisaient partis des derniers à arriver. Ils furent dans un premier temps accueillis par un elfe avant que Daphné arrive vers eux l'air contrarié

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Encore cinq minutes et Théo devenait le parrain de ma fille ! dit-elle.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Daphné, comment ça va ? demanda Ginny.

-Comment tu irais toi, si ta mère se mêlait de tout et changeait le menu du déjeuner au dernier moment parce qu'elle n'aime pas la pointe de chocolat blanc qu'il y a dans le dessert et qu'en plus ta sœur se mettait à glousser comme une idiote parce qu'elle adore quand on est en conflit ?

-Il faut vraiment qu'on réponde à ça ? osa Harry.

-Toi, va voir ta filleule. Vous les enfants, Ginny, allez dans le jardin.

Harry suivit Daphné à l'intérieur et resta immobile à l'entrée du salon lorsqu'il vit sa jolie petite filleule dans les bras de Drago… encore… Il fit à peine un pas de plus que Noreen tourna la tête vers lui et sourit de plus belle en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-Coucou, ma belle. Tu viens me voir ? dit-il en tendant les bras.

Pas besoin de le lui demander deux fois, Noreen tendit également ses bras vers Harry et se retrouva immédiatement dans les siens, sous le regard agacé de Drago.

-Et bien Malefoy, on est jaloux ? se moqua Neville en saluant Harry.

-Je m'en fiche. Ta fille me préfère à Potter.

-Tu entends ça, ma belle ? Oncle Drago est jaloux parce qu'il n'est pas ton parrain, railla Harry alors que Noreen fonça sur sa joue pour lui faire un bisou baveux. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait au gens jaloux ? On leur tire la langue. Allez, tire la langue à Oncle Drago, ma jolie.

Harry tira la langue pour montrer à Noreen comment faire. Elle l'imita immédiatement, faisant marmonner Drago un peu plus.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux. Londubat fera un autre bébé et j'en serais le parrain.

-Non, ce sera Nott, rétorqua Harry.

-Eh, oh ! Avant de me prévoir un deuxième enfant, laissez-moi m'occuper de Noreen et de Daphné. Merci !

Drago leur tourna le dos et se rendit dans le jardin où il vit Hermione discuter avec Ginny et sa fille discutait avec Vitoria. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout était rentré dans l'ordre depuis une semaine. Hermione et Drago avaient demandé à Helena de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit temps qu'il ne le lui disait pas le contraire. Helena avait un peu ronchonné mais avait obéit sachant que ça ne serait qu'une question de jour pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Mais dis-nous ! supplia Victoria.

-Non, non, non. Je ne dis rien.

-C'est pas drôle, dit Eliott. Pourquoi tu nous dis que tu as un truc à nous dire si tu ne peux nous le dire.

-Parce que c'est é-norme !

-Mais c'est quoi ? insista-t-il.

-Je sais ! dit Cassie. Tante Hermione n'est plus avec son collègue comme on te l'a dit !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas ça.

-Ah ! C'est insupportable !

-J'adore vous voir en pleine frustration. C'est tellement drôle.

Helena leur tourna le dos toute guillerette et alla vers sa mère. Daphné se rendit dans le jardin encore une fois contrariée, suivie d'un Neville tentant de la calmer alors que Mrs Greegrass frappait des mains pour annoncer qu'il était l'heure de s'installer. Le baptême n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Les invités s'installèrent en silence et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Harry la vit, Pansy, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche. Il la trouvait sublime. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas la regarder, qu'il ne devait pas la fixer. Ginny était là, Blaise guettait forcément, il devait donc faire attention au regard qu'il lui portait. Pansy était une amie de la famille, la femme de quelqu'un, la mère d'une petite fille et non celle pour qui il avait encore et toujours des sentiments.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Neville en reprenant Noreen dans ses bras.

-Ouais. Tout va bien.

La cérémonie commença enfin. Elle avait des allures de cérémonie de mariage. Ca resta très solennel et traditionnel, ce qui plut énormément aux grands-parents. Comme un baptême magique n'était pas qu'un simple baptême, les parrain et marraine durent prêter serment chacun leur tour en promettant de prendre soin de Noreen. Le mage leur demanda de tendre leur main et un nœud apparut pour les sceller ensemble.

Lorsque le serment fut prêté, Harry frôla malencontreusement la main de Pansy et frissonna à son contact. Leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant et Pansy fit un pas en arrière en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il ne fallait pas que ça recommence, pas ici, pas maintenant entouré de tout le monde.

Il était hors de question pour Pansy de regarder Harry ou elle aurait l'impression de prononcer ses vœux de mariage en prêtant serment. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, le mage prononça une incantation en latin qui illumina la corde pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Ils purent chacun récupérer leur main. Le mage récita une incantation à l'intention de Noreen qui faisait appel aux ancêtres Greeengrass et Londubat afin de bénir la dernière de la lignée.

La cérémonie n'avait pas duré plus d'une demi-heure.

 **000**

-Où va Harry ? demanda Neville à Daphné.

-Aux toilettes.

-Aux toilettes ?

-Oui aux toilettes. Pourquoi ?

-Les toilettes à côté de ta chambre ?

-Mais oui, Neville ! s'agaça Daphné. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Viens !

Neville prit la main de Daphné et l'entraina à l'intérieur du Manoir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Harry toujours à la recherche des commodités. Daphné avait beau lui avoir dit que c'était au deuxième étage, il ne se trouvait pas dans une maison qu'il connaissait et était persuadé qu'il finirait par se perdre. Il avait emprunté le premier escalier qu'il avait vu pour partir à la recherche de ses fameuses toilettes, mais il oublia très vite son envie pressante lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Pansy qui semblait sortir d'une chambre avec un sac de couche.

-Merde ! fit Daphné en réalisant où elle venait de diriger Harry.

-Chut…, lui dit Neville.

-Salut.

Pansy sursauta en reconnaissant sa voix et se retourna. Toutes ses émotions remontèrent à la surface. Elle n'arrivait plus à calmer son cœur, elle sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle avait chaud, très chaud et ça n'avait rien à avoir avec la chaleur de cette fin de mois de Juin, elle le savait.

-Salut, répondit-elle.

-Tu… tu ne saurais pas où sont les toilettes ? demanda Harry.

-C'est cette porte, dit-elle en pointant celle qui se trouvait dans sa diagonale.

-Merci.

Pansy ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer et traversa le couloir en le frôlant presque pour apporter les couches à Neville qui les lui avait demandé.

-Tu es une très jolie marraine.

Pansy s'arrêta au haut des escaliers (Neville et Daphné se cachèrent un peu plus en dessous de celui-ci) et se retourna pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. Son cœur flancha en voyant de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Il ne la trouvait pas que belle, elle pouvait le lire.

-Merci, dit-elle. Et toi tu es un parrain très élégant. Noreen a de la chance.

Harry acquiesça à son tour. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'aller aux toilettes. Il voulait l'embrasser là, tout de suite maintenant, dans ce couloir désert – tout du moins il l'espérait. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas absolument pas raisonnable. Alors il se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir.

-Harry…

Rien que le son de sa voix le mettait totalement émoi. Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour se retourner s'avancer vers Pansy et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tant pis pour la raison. Tant pis si Ginny n'était pas loin, si Blaise était à côté, il devait l'embrasser, il le fallait.

Pansy avait immédiatement lâché le sac pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Harry avait encerclé sa taille et la souleva légèrement au sol. Il la reposa peu après. Ils rompirent leur baiser et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Pansy…

-Je sais, dit-elle. Je sais…

Ils étaient proches, très proches, leurs nez se frôlaient et l'envie de s'embrasser était encore très forte, trop forte. Harry vit des larmes naître dans les yeux de Pansy. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les retenir. Pansy s'approcha un peu plus et lui donna un autre baiser, le tout dernier. Elle devait se le promettre. Lorsqu'elle se recula, un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry l'imita.

-Je crois que je ne cesserai jamais d'être amoureuse de toi Harry Potter. Jamais.

Pansy lui tourna le dos et reprit le sac.

-Je serai toujours amoureux de toi, Pansy. Moi aussi.

Pansy s'immobilisa en haut des escaliers, prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de contrôler son envie de lui sauter à nouveau dans les bras et de s'enfermer dans une des pièces du Manoir avec lui, puis descendit les escaliers sans même le regarder.

Harry se colla dos au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il avait besoin d'être seul un moment pour encaisser ce qui venait de se passer.

Daphné et Neville se regardèrent comme tétanisés sous l'escalier. Ils avaient tous compris ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Pansy, mais jamais ils avaient vu ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux eu la chance de se trouver pour ne former qu'un. Mais Pansy et Harry eux, étaient deux âmes à jamais esseulées, qui ne parviendraient sans doute jamais à se trouver.

 **000**

Après le déjeuner chez les parents de Daphné, les amis se retrouvèrent tous dans l'appartement de Neville pour une réunion comme ils avaient toujours su le faire. Noreen était comme une petite reine à passer de bras en bras. Tous les enfants voulaient la porter mais Noreen avait son petit caractère et avait aussi visiblement son petit chouchou et râlait à chaque fois qu'on voulait la sortir de ses bras.

-Noreen est amoureuse de Fred ! railla Roxanne.

-Oui et alors ? dit-il. C'est la plus jolie fille du monde, pas vrai ?

Noreen le regardait en mettant sa main sur son nez avant de poser sa bouche sur sa joue pour lui faire un bisou baveux.

-Ne les écoute pas, lui dit-il. Ils sont tous jaloux.

De son côté Helena commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Elle en avait marre d'attendre pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle s'en chargerait mais à chaque fois qu'elle captait leur regard , ils secouaient la tête de gauche à droite, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que ses parents aussi en avaient marre d'attendre. Il fallait absolument que tout le monde soit au courant dès aujourd'hui. Voilà pourquoi elle fut plus que soulagée lorsqu'elle vit ses parents acquiescer chacun leur tour. Elle se leva en frappant dans les mains pour avoir un peu d'attention.

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Je n'ai bien sûr pas envie de voler la vedette à notre petite Noreen, mais puisque nous sommes tous réunis, je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus pour vous parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? demanda Daphné. Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire ?

Helena regarda sa mère puis son père avant de faire une large sourire.

-Maman et papa se sont remis ensemble !

-Oui ! Oui ! Je suis libre ! s'exclama Blaise d'un coup. Je suis libre !

Blaise était bien le seul à s'extasier alors que tout le monde (ou presque) faisait une tête des six pieds de long en regardant Hermione et Drago se regardant dans le blanc des yeux tout en se rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

-Ce… ce n'est pas une blague ? demanda Ron alors qu'Harry tentait de ne pas laisser éclater sa joie à la nouvelle qu'il connaissait déjà.

-Non, ce n'est pas une blague Weasley, répondit Drago toujours en regardant Hermione.

-Papa est rentré à la maison ! poursuivit Helena.

-Attends, quoi ? fit Pansy. C'est sérieux ? Tu es carrément retourné chez-toi ? Et on apprend ça que maintenant ? C'est donc ça que tu me cachais depuis des semaines ? dit-elle ensuite à Blaise.

-Oui c'était ça. Je suis désolé, chérie. Promis, je ne te cacherai plus rien.

Blaise embrassa Pansy et Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas le regarder et être jaloux de lui.

-Je trouve que c'est une super nouvelle, dit Neville. Depuis le temps qu'on espérait ça.

-Justement, depuis le temps qu'on espérait ça, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel, intervint Ginny.

-Attends une seconde, fit Angélina. Donc l'homme qui t'a envoyé la lettre la dernière fois qu'on a déjeuné avec Ginny, c'était Drago ?

-Oui, avoua Hermione. Désolée d'avoir menti, reprit-elle alors qu'elle ne l'était en réalité pas du tout.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Helena toujours en souriant.

-Quoi d'autre, ma grande ? demanda Théo bizarrement inquiet.

-On va se remarier, annonça Hermione sans quitter Drago des yeux.

-Quoi ?! fit tout le monde en les regardant. Même Noreen tourna la tête vers eux.

-Maman et papa vont se remarier ! répéta Helena surexcitée.

-Oh Merlin ! Je crois que je vais pleurer, dit Victoria en s'agitant autant qu'elle.

Il fallut que Ginny se mette à hurler de joie pour que tout le monde sorte de sa torpeur pour féliciter le « nouveau » couple tout en lâchant des « c'est pas trop tôt » alors que les enfants serraient Helena dans leurs bras.

-Je suis vraiment contente pour vous, dit Pansy en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras. Je savais que vous vous remettriez ensemble. Sûre de sûre.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as poussé dans les bras d'une autre ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

-C'était purement stratégique, répliqua Pansy en souriant. Mais je suis très heureuse.

-Merci ma Pansy, lui dit Drago.

-Euh… petite question. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, c'est super, c'est génial, c'est extra. Mais le fameux remariage, il est prévu pour quand ?

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avec un léger sourire. La réponse allait sans doute leur donner le vertige.

 **000**

-C'était une journée assez bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry qui était en train de déboutonner sa chemise, suspendit son geste et regarda Ginny sans répondre. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi répondre à ça. Alors il reprit son geste sans la regarder.

-Drago et Hermione qui se remette ensemble et qui décident de remarier. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ?

-Tout ceux qui croyaient en eux, répondit simplement Harry.

-Oui, ajouta-t-elle sans rien dire de plus. Tu as raison.

Ginny fit un pas de plus dans leur chambre au moment où Harry décida d'en sortir pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en revint vêtu de son pyjama, il la trouva assise sur le lit. Ginny le regardait. Elle semblait avoir l'intention de lui dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et baissa les yeux. Harry fit le tour du lit, s'assit sur celui-ci, lui tournant le dos mais pouvant la voir à travers les reflets de la fenêtre de la chambre.

-Je suis désolée, entendit-il. Je… je suis désolée d'être partie du cabinet. Ce… Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Ce qui est fait, est fait, répondit simplement Harry.

-Je… je vais essayer de ne plus recommencer. De… de ne plus partir en vrille, dit Ginny.

-Jusqu'à la prochaine crise ?

-Il n'y aura plus de crise.

Harry sentit Ginny traverser le lit pour se mettre à côté de lui. Harry ne broncha absolument pas.

-L'annonce de Drago et Hermione m'a fait réfléchir. Je… je sais que j'ai été odieuse…

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, intervint Harry.

-Tu fais ce que tu peux pour qu'on recolle les morceaux alors que moi je ne cherche aucune solution pour ressouder notre couple. Je sais que c'était purement égoïste de ma part parce que je ne voulais pas admettre le problème venait en grande partie de moi.

-Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Harry en la regardant enfin.

-Quand on sait ce que Drago et Hermione ont vécu et ont traversé tous les deux depuis quatre ans et qu'ils sont maintenant de nouveau ensemble, je me dis que ce qu'on traverse n'est rien au final. On n'a pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit de gâcher notre chance de sauver notre famille. Alors, si tu le souhaites, je suis prête à reprendre la thérapie. Pour notre famille. Pour les enfants. Pour nous.

La réaction d'Harry ne fut pas forcément celle que Ginny espérait. Il pouffa légèrement avant de mettre une petite distance entre eux.

-Il faut que tu comprennes, que je suis fatigué Ginny, dit-il tout doucement. J'arrive à un point où je ne sais plus quoi faire. Tu me dis ça maintenant, mais qui me dis que tu ne changera pas d'avis, demain ? Que tu ne me repousseras pas lorsque je m'approcherai de toi ? Que tu ne me reprocheras pas toute la misère du monde parce que tu n'assumes pas vraiment d'être autant en tort que moi ? Je ne supporterai une nouvelle crise comme ça, Ginny. Et si ça arrive, je n'aurais sans doute pas la force de recoller les morceaux.

-Ca n'arrivera plus, lui assura Ginny. Je te le promets. Je veux que ça s'arrange Harry.

-J'ai embrassé Pansy cet après-midi, avoua-t-il de but en blanc. (Ginny recula à son tour) C'était la dernière fois.

-D'accord, dit-elle en tentant de pas pleurer. Alors… alors je suppose qu'il faudra en parler au thérapeute.

-Oui c'est ce qu'il faudra faire.

Ginny tenta une simple approche en posant sa main sur celle d'Harry. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'Harry la serre dans la sienne.

Il espérait vraiment que cette tentative de réconciliation serait la bonne, parce qu'elle serait la dernière.

 **000**

* * *

 **So, so, so…**

Les choses sont enfin faites ce que beaucoup de personnes attendaient est enfin dans ce chapitre : **Helena** est maintenant au courant pour ses parents. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas été déçus de la manière dont ça s'est produit.

Il y a eu le baptême de **Noreen** lors duquel **Harry** et **Pansy** ont échangé un dernier baiser et lors duquel **Hermione** et **Drago** ont officialisé leur couple et leur mariage. Pour les personnes qui s'attendent à voir **Neville** demander **Daphné** en mariage **: CA N'ARRIVERA PAS** dans la fiction. Je veux dire par-là qu'il faut un temps pour chaque chose et qu'entre le baptême qui vient de se faire et la recherche d'une nouvelle maison, je peux vous garantir que Daphné l'enverra bouler si Neville se met tout de suite, maintenant, à genou devant elle.

Pour **Ginny** et **Harry,** une nouvelle chance est donnée par Harry. Il a prévenu. Encore une crise et il se barre ! (Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'est l'idée)

 **Dans le prochain chapitre,** le ton va monter et le stress aussi, mais il y aura plein, plein, plein, plein, plein, plein, plein, plein… plein d'amour !

 **/WARNING !/ A LIRE AVANT D'ETRE PRIS UN PEU AU DEPOURVU !** Pour cause de départ en vacances, **le prochain chapitre** (qui sera l'avant dernier) **sera posté mercredi qui vient.** Cela veut dire que vous n'aurez pas une semaine d'attente mais bien **quatre jours d'attente** entre les deux chapitres **. Et le dernier chapitre qui sera l'épilogue, sera posté samedi prochain.** Cela signifie qu'en une semaine, vous aurez droit à **TROIS CHAPITRES ! /FIN DE WARNING !/**

Je vous dis donc à **Mercredi !**

 **Gouline971**


	44. Le Remariage

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Comme promis, pour les personnes qui ont lu le **/Warning/** de la semaine dernière, nous sommes mercredi et je poste déjà la suite qui est l'avant dernier chapitre.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _ **Betameche**_ : Et oui c'est bientôt la fin. Encore ce chapitre-là et l'épilogue. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Cecile**_ : Complexe, l'histoire du Brexit. Pour faire court, David Cameron a décidé de faire un référendum sur la sortie du Royaume-Uni de l'Union Européenne et s'est tout simplement tiré une balle dans le pied en le faisant. L'un des principaux arguments du référendum était l'immigration et particulièrement celle qui se trouve à Calais il me semblent. Les Britanniques ont pensé (pour certains (51,9%)) que la sortie de l'Union éviterait l'immigration alors que ça pourrait aggraver le problème le problème et un des autres arguments était l'argent dépensé pour Bruxelles et le fait que le gouvernement Britannique en avait marre d'y obéir. L'un des soucis c'est que le Royaume-Uni reçoit, comme tous les pays de l'Union des subventions, comme pour l'agriculture l'agriculture par exemple, et que les personnes qui ont voté pour la sortie de l'Union sont des personnes âgés, des agriculteurs (qui reçoivent ces subventions) et des gens d'extrême droite. Avec le résultat de Vendredi, certains ne les auront plus, verront leur pensions baisser et peut-être l'immigration augmenter. Autre souci, c'est que personne, même pas les Pro-Brexit, n'imaginait gagner et certains citoyens regrettent amèrement leur choix et se sentent bernés par ce que le camp Johnson/Farrange a dit et promis. D'où la fameuse pétition qui est a plus de trois millions de signatures pour faire un second référendum (qui n'arrivera sans doute pas). C'est vraiment dommage ce qui se passe, que ce soit pour les Britannique qui n'ont pas pensé aux conséquences d'une sortie de l'Union, que pour les autre pays membres de l'Union. J'ai tenté de te la faire courte en sachant que ce n'est que mon opinion. En fait je pourrai en parler pendant des heures.

Parlons de la fiction maintenant :) : Helena ne crois que ce qu'elle voit, ou presque. Surtout lorsque ça concerne ses parents. Oui, Harry et Pansy s'aiment, ils se l'ont dit plusieurs fois. Et c'est vraiment douloureux. Tu as un peu de vrai quand tes prédictions :) Est-ce que j'ai une autre fic en stock ? Pour l'instant je ne sais pas. Un peu bizarre comme réponse, mais je ne sais vraiment pas. Je m'expliquerai plus tard. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Renata**_ : Merci pour la review ! :)

 _ **Floriane**_ : Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais une autre fiction après celle-là. La décision sera prise samedi.

 _ **OP**_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! La réponse à ta question est non malheureusement.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 44 : Le Remariage**_

 **Juillet 2017 – Deux semaines plus tard.**

 _Toutes nos félicitations à eux !_

 _Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous avons découvert cette belle et heureuse nouvelle qui fera trembler et pleurer le monde sorcier de bonheur. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, plus communément appelé le couple Dramione par ses fans et admirateurs, se sont remariés le weekend dernier dans la demeure de la famille Malefoy en compagnie de la famille proche exclusive._

 _Rappelez-vous de ce couple, que l'on croyait indestructible, avait vécu le drame de la perte d'un enfant avant de se séparer et de divorcer. Mais tout cela est terminé puisque Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger de nouveau Malefoy se sont finalement dit oui pour la deuxième afin de faire table rase du passé et de repartir sur un bon pied._

 _Tout ce que nous pouvons souhaiter à ce couple est le bonheur dont ils ont été privés durant ces dernières années et qu'ils méritent tant. Puissent-ils vivre heureux à jamais et profiter de cette seconde chance que la vie leur offre._

 **000**

-Un peu plus à gauche. Encore plus à gauche. Encore un peu.

-Non, non à droite.

-Oui à droite !

-A gauche ou à droite ?

-Gauche/Droite !

Lucius soupira et baissa sa baguette en regardant Narcissa et Jean qui avaient visiblement un problème pour se coordonner. Il jeta ensuite un regard à Henry qui haussa les épaules alors qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour planter les quelques pics du chapiteau qui allait recevoir les invités pour la remariage de Drago et Hermione.

Le remariage. Narcissa et Jean avaient failli avoir une attaque lorsque leurs enfants leur avaient annoncé la nouvelle et surtout la date choisie pour leur remariage. La date de leur premier mariage. Ca avait signifié pour elles n'avoir qu'un délai de deux semaines pour tout préparer, ce qui était en temps normal quasiment impossible. Mais impossible n'était pas Malefoy ni Granger. Narcissa et Jean s'étaient données rendez-vous pour tout chapeauter avec l'aide d'Helena qui était également dans tous ses états. Hermione avait beau dire que c'était son mariage, qu'elle ne voulait pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire parce que c'était inutile, sa mère et sa belle-mère lui avaient dit de ne se mêler de rien, simplement de choisir sa nouvelle robe de mariée. Les hommes, quant à eux, se contentaient simplement d'exécuter les ordres et à ce qu'ils constataient, ils exécutaient mal.

-Gauche ou droite ? répéta Lucius légèrement irrité, la baguette en l'air.

-Droite grand-père, répondit Helena. Je pense que ça ira. Papi laisse les piques, les elfes vont s'en charger.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je ne plante pas les piques ? dit-il. Et puis pourquoi le chapiteau n'est pas installé depuis le temps, hein ? Le mariage est dans moins de deux heures ! Tout aurait dû être prêt normalement !

-Tout serait déjà prêt si votre fille n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de vouloir se marier au bout de deux semaines, rétorqua Lucius.

-Je vous signale que ma fille ne se serait pas mariée au bout de deux semaines si votre fils ne l'avait pas redemandé en mariage !

-Et vous auriez préféré quoi ? Que nos enfants vivent dans le pécher ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ca suffit maintenant ! clama Jean. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer pour des broutilles. Nous avons les installations à terminer, l'autel à installer et les pièces montées ne sont même pas arrivées ! Où est Molly ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à Narcissa.

-Elle dirige les elfes dans la cuisine, répondit-elle.

-Bon, je vais la voir. On va avoir besoin de quelques elfes pour nous aider et tant pis si Hermione râle.

-J'y vais Mamie, dit Helena en retournant à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Jean et Narcissa se retournèrent vers leurs maris qui comme depuis déjà deux semaines, attendaient les ordres.

-Laissez tomber, dit Jean. On prend la relève.

Lucius et Henry ne se firent pas prier pour retourner à l'intérieur du Manoir.

Pendant que les parents des mariés s'occupaient de la logistique, Hermione se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago, laissant Ginny, Angélina et Lavande la pomponner (surtout Ginny qui avait des allures de Molly sous énergisant) alors qu'elle n'arrêtait de grimacer à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir.

-Quoi encore ? soupira Ginny.

-Je me trouve ridicule.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Se remarier à trente-sept ans avec son premier mari, je trouve ça ridicule.

-Eh bien, tu dois être la seule, lui dit Lavande. N'importe qui trouve ça romantique. C'était comme si vous vous étiez séparés pour mieux vous retrouver. Maintenant vous savez que vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre et que vous finirez votre vie ensemble.

-Toi, tu vas encore pleurer, constata Angélina.

-Oui, désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, admit Lavande.

-Ah non, ne te mets pas à pleurer sinon Hermione va pleurer et tout son maquillage va couler. Et une mariée qui pleure avant la cérémonie, c'est laid.

-Merci beaucoup Ginny. Maintenant je sais que je suis ridicule et laide.

Ginny roula des yeux alors qu'Angélina riait et que Lavande essuyait ses petites larmes. Elles arrêtèrent tout mouvement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Hermione invita la personne à entrer et elle vit Daphné avec Noreen dans les bras, suivie de Pansy. L'atmosphère se refroidit immédiatement alors que son regard entra en contact avec celui de Ginny. Elle baissa automatiquement le regard songeant au dernier baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Harry alors que Ginny tournait résolument la tête vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce, mais c'était la première fois qu'elles y étaient sans hommes pour détendre l'atmosphère et détourner l'attention. Elles étaient sept femmes, dans la chambre de Drago à se regarder et attendre qui aurait le courage de prendre la parole.

-Bon…, nous étions simplement venues voir comment tu te sentais, dit Daphné à l'adresse d'Hermione.

-Ca va. Enfin je crois. J'ai le trac comme si c'était mon premier mariage, mais tout va bien.

Pansy fit quelque pas vers Hermione et lui tendit un petit paquet bleu.

-Un petit cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en sentant le regard de Ginny lui brûler le dos.

-Oh, Pansy il ne fallait pas… Non, il ne fallait vraiment, vraiment pas, dit-elle en découvrant le cadeau en question.

Hermione découvrit une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille en or blanc et goûte de saphir.

-Merci beaucoup ma Pansy, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-C'est de la part de Blaise et moi, dit-elle. On voulait quelque chose de jolie mais neutre, que tu pourrais mettre avec tout et d'assez discret pour que Drago n'ait pas l'idée de dire que son meilleur ami offre des bijoux extravagants à sa femme.

-C'est vraiment gentil. Je remercierai Blaise tout à l'heure.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu sais, prévint Daphné. Mais Neville est parti le récupérer à l'appartement. Il n'y a pas plus tête en l'air que lui.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, lui dit Luna.

-Ah non. Je l'aime parce que c'est un bon coup et qu'il est bien mieux bâtit que ce que vous pensez.

-Bon sang tu ne viens pas de dire ça de Neville, lâcha Hermione.

-Comment tuer le romantisme en deux secondes, soupira Angélina alors que Lavande éclatait de rire.

-Blaise voulait prendre du vert pour la blague, mais j'ai pensé que le bleu t'irait mieux. Et puis ça fait une petite référence à la tradition moldue. Voilà quelque chose de bleu, si tu n'en as pas.

-Hermione a déjà quelque chose de bleu.

Pansy se tendit immédiatement en entendant la voix de Ginny. Elle avait espéré qu'elle ferait comme à son habitude, qu'elle l'ignorerait. Après tout c'était la seule chose à faire afin de ne pas réveiller des tensions au sein du groupe.

-Ce n'était qu'une simple suggestion, dit-elle calmement toujours en face d'Hermione qui la regardait avec un air désolée.

-On sait où mènent tes suggestions, lâcha Ginny.

-Ginny arrête, chuchota Angélina. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais c'était trop tard. Pansy pouvait faire profil bas pour la paix des ménages, mais elle n'était pas non plus du genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Voilà pourquoi elle se tourna vers Ginny et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Et elles mènent où, mes suggestions ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir.

-A coucher avec le mari des autres.

-Ginny…, fit Hermione entre les dents.

-Je n'ai couché avec le mari de personne, répondit Pansy.

-Tu as couché avec mon mari.

-Harry n'était pas ton mari lorsque ça s'est passé. Il était célibataire. Tu étais célibataire. J'étais célibataire. Tu n'es pas la femme trompée. Je ne suis pas la maîtresse. Je n'étais que…

-Sa petite-amie pendant sept jours et sept nuits ? cracha presque Ginny.

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

-Oh si tu l'es. Tu as fait ça le lendemain de mon anniversaire ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte, tu as couché avec lui le soir mon anniversaire ! Alors oui Pansy ! Oui ! Tu es ce genre de fille !

-Non ! Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois ! Tu aimerais que je sois la salope sournoise qui a tout calculé pour te prendre ton mari comme tu dis, mais c'est faux ! A aucun moment je n'ai prévu ce qui s'est passé ! A aucun moment je me suis dit que ça serait génial de coucher avec Harry pour voir ce que ça te ferait. Alors oui, j'ai à un moment pensé que le seul moyen pour toi de te rendre compte que tu l'aimais et devait te remettre avec lui était de voir Harry avec une autre, mais je ne pensais pas à moi ! Même si ça s'est fait, je ne pensais pas que cette fille serait moi !

-Arrête ! Tu lui as proposé de partir avec toi !

-Parce qu'il était triste ! s'époumona Pansy. Tu l'avais largué comme une merde, Ginny ! Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! Et personne ne pouvait prendre parti dans cette histoire ! Tes frères, Hermione… Personne ! Moi je n'avais aucun parti. J'ai simplement vu qu'il était mal, qu'il espérait simplement se remettre avec toi, mais ça t'était complètement égal ! Je lui ai simplement proposé de s'aérer l'esprit. Je n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec lui. Je n'avais pas prévu de…

Mais Pansy s'interrompit brusquement. Elle allait dire une bêtise que toutes les femmes présentes avaient deviné : « tomber amoureuse ». Pansy vit immédiatement dans le regard de Ginny qu'elle avait compris.

-Il t'a choisi, Ginny. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés, il t'a choisi toi, pas moi. Et encore aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'il choisit, comme je choisi Blaise. Alors arrête. Ca ne sert à rien de remuer tout ça. Surtout aujourd'hui, surtout maintenant. Ce ne devrait pas avoir d'importance.

Pansy lui tourna le dos comme pour clore la conversation sans pour autant quitter la pièce. Elle sentit la main de Daphné dans son dos et les petites mains potelées de Noreen contre sa joue. Un petit réconfort silencieux qui lui permettait de ne pas flancher.

-Excusez-moi mesdames, est-ce que je peux…

Toutes les têtes féminines se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer sans finir sa question et pour cause : Harry se retrouvait dans une situation qu'il ne voulait absolument pas vivre. Etre face à Ginny et Pansy en même temps. Il était là à les regarder toutes les deux toutes aussi belles l'une que l'autre alors qu'en ce jour il ne devrait être subjugué que par la mariée également présente dans la pièce.

-Entre Harry. Entre, lui dit Hermione.

Il entra entièrement dans la chambre de Drago sans pour autant fermer la porte.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser les filles ? demanda Hermione.

La première à lancer la marche fut Daphné qui passa devant Harry avec un léger sourire d'embarras. Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Noreen qui cligna des deux yeux pour l'imiter. Pansy passa après elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et il put voir ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de retenir. Elle fut suivie d'Angélina qui posa une main amicale que son épaule de Lavande, Luna puis Ginny. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui prit le bras et la regarda comme pour lui demander si ça allait. Ginny acquiesça simplement en lui indiquant qu'elle serait avec sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Ginny et Pansy se sont adressées la parole, soupira Hermione.

Elle lui raconta ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver et Harry soupira en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et il n'était pas venu pour ça de toute manière. Il était là pour passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie qu'il trouva magnifique. Hermione put le voir dans ses yeux.

Contrairement à son premier mariage où Hermione était tombée amoureuse d'une robe d'un style romantique, elle avait cette fois opté pour une robe élégante, dont la dentelle était brodée des épaules jusqu'au niveau des hanches. La robe tombait élégamment sur elle et une ceinture lui serrait la taille sans la comprimer. Sa mère lui avait fait une couronne tressée dans laquelle elle avait mis quelques marguerites. Elle avait souffert lors du démêlage de ses cheveux, mais au moins la coiffure tenait.

-Hermione…

-Comment tu me trouves ? lui demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

-Tu es sublime, lui dit Harry. Vraiment éblouissante. Je crois que je suis jaloux de ton père.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais été plus que fier de t'amener jusqu'à l'autel.

-Oh, Harry…

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en se jurant de ne pas verser une larme.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Bien, répondit-il surpris. Je vais bien. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question.

-Ginny me dit aussi que ça va mieux de son côté. Mais vu ce qui vient de se passer…

-Ne parlons pas de ça Hermione. Vraiment. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Harry…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? J'aime Ginny malgré-tout et je serai à jamais amoureux de Pansy. C'est comme ça, je m'y suis fait et je vais vivre avec.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu me dis que tu aimes Ginny et que tu es amoureux de Pansy, d'accord. Mais imaginons un seul instant que tu quittes Ginny et que Pansy quitte Blaise, est-ce que tu dirais aussi que tu es amoureux de Ginny, ou simplement que tu aimes Pansy ?

Harry fut incapable de répondre à cette question pour la simple bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Etre avec Pansy était quelque chose qui était au-delà du rêve et du fantasme. Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Parce que ça lui faisait mal d'y penser.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce que je me demande si tu dis aimer Ginny par devoir ou si tes sentiments sont aussi forts qu'avant.

-Hermione, tu m'as toi-même dit que je devais préserver ma famille.

-Je sais et je le pense toujours. La famille est primordiale, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais je pensais simplement que ce que tu ressens pour Pansy serait passé. Seulement ça fait six mois que tout ça a été révélé et six mois que tes sentiments pour Pansy s'intensifient de jour en jour. Je le sais, je le vois même si tu me dis que les choses vont mieux avec Ginny. Et visiblement, elle aussi a toujours des sentiments pour toi.

-On ne sera jamais ensemble, Hermione. Jamais. On se l'est dit, on s'est fait une raison. C'est dur mais c'est le choix qu'on a fait. Pour nos familles, pour nos enfants.

-Parlons-en des enfants Harry. Drago et moi nous sommes séparés avec l'idée que ça permettrait à Helena d'aller mieux. Enfin c'était son idée surtout. On l'a fait donc en parti pour Helena, alors qu'on n'a jamais cessé de s'aimer et ça a été l'une des plus grosses erreurs de notre vie. Se séparer de la personne qu'on aime pour son enfant est tout aussi mauvais que de rester avec son conjoint alors que ça ne va plus et qu'on pense que c'est la solution pour les enfants. Je te l'ai dit Harry, la famille est primordiale mais il y a des cas où parfois, la solution n'est pas celle que la raison nous donne.

Harry était totalement perdu. Il comprenait ce que lui disait Hermione mais se refusait de l'entendre, parce que c'était ce que sa conscience lui soufflait et il ne voulait pas l'écouter.

-Hermione. ça ne se fera pas entre Pansy et moi. Et même si ça devait arriver un jour, ça ne serait pas avant la majorité de Ninon.

-Mais Ninon va entrer à Poudlard en septembre prochain ! réalisa Hermione ahurie.

-Justement, lui dit Harry. Ca serait au moins sept années à attendre et donc impossible à respecter. Alors autant dire que ça ne se fera pas. Ca ne se fera jamais. J'aime une femme avec qui je ne pourrais jamais être.

Hermione serra à nouveau Harry dans ses bras, passant délicatement sa main dans son dos comme pour le consoler, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'était d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui on pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir être. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui dire que ça arriverait un jour. Mais ça signifierait ne plus être avec Ginny qui était sa meilleure amie et qui aimait profondément Harry. Toute cette histoire ne se terminerait en réalité jamais.

-Il y a un peu de place pour moi dans cette étreinte ?

Harry et Hermione tendirent chacun un bras afin que Ron, qui s'était permis d'entrer sans frapper, puisse participer à cette chaleureuse étreinte dont il ne connaissait pas la vraie raison.

 **000**

Un peu plus loin dans le manoir, plus précisément dans le bureau de Lucius, Drago réajustait pour la énième fois sa coiffure sous les regards moqueurs de Blaise et Théo.

-Mais arrête tu es tout beau. Hermione te tombera dans les bras avant même d'avoir dit oui.

-Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle dise oui, rétorqua Blaise. On n'a pas stressé pendant deux semaines pour qu'elle s'évanouisse devant l'autel, la Granger.

-La Granger comme tu dis, va vraiment finir par te donner un coup de poing si tu continues à l'appeler comme ça, prévint Drago.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle comment ?

-Mrs Malefoy.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore mariés que je sache. Ce sera donc « La Granger ».

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'il vit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un Ciaran tout penaud qui se dirigea immédiatement vers son père.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? demanda Théo. Attends, pourquoi ta joue est toute rouge ?

-Helena m'a giflé.

-Quoi ? fit Drago en retournant vers Ciaran alors que Théo regarda son fils stupéfait.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Théo. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais rien ! Elle était là, à hurler comme une malade contre les elfes alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé, les pauvres. Elle ne fait jamais ça d'habitude. Et puis je lui aie dit que le nœud de sa robe était défait et que je pouvais le lui arranger si elle voulait. Elle s'est retournée vers moi et elle m'a giflé en disant que je la déconcentrais. Même Victoria a halluciné.

-Dangereuse ma filleule chérie, dit Blaise alors Théo serrait son fils dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, elle va finir par s'excuser, lui dit Drago. Ca va aller.

Et Ciaran n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisqu'une Helena toute embarrassée demanda à Ciaran de la suivre. Ciaran quitta le bureau au moment où Lucius fit son entrée. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot pour que Théo et Blaise quittent les lieux. Lucius posa sa canne, prit la cravate de Drago qui était sur son fauteuil et l'ajusta autour du cou de son fils. Drago se laissa faire sans dire un mot.

-Tu es bien mieux comme ça, fils.

-Merci papa. Aïe !

-Plus de divorce, dit simplement Lucius.

Il reprit sa canne et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus. Drago se regarda dans le miroir tentant de voir si la petite baffe que son père lui avait donnée avait laissé une marque sur sa joue. Il n'y avait rien. Son père avait toujours une façon particulière de lui dire qu'il était heureux ou en accord avec ce qu'il faisait.

 **000**

Tout le monde était enfin installé pour le début de la cérémonie. Drago était près de l'autel avec ses deux garçons d'honneur, Blaise et Théo. Autant dire qu'il trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte que les choses commencent. Une légère musique s'éleva dans le jardin du Manoir. Les demoiselles d'honneur furent les premières à se diriger vers l'autel. Elles furent ensuite suivit d'Helena qui parsema le chemin de pétales de roses blanches. Puis arriva enfin le moment que tout le monde attendait, l'arrivée d'Hermione au bras de son père.

Blaise avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'Hermione s'évanouisse en voyant Drago, mais c'était lui qui était près à tourner de l'œil tant il la trouvait sublime. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un large sourire alors qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée en face de lui. Une fois que ce fut fait, tout le monde s'assis et le mage commença à parler.

Il parlait d'amour pur et éternel, de drame de la vie et surtout de seconde chance. Il avait visiblement bien été briefé par Narcissa et Jean. Hermione et Drago ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux durant tout le sermon si bien que Drago n'entendit pas lorsque le mage lui dit de prononcer ses vœux.

-Hermione, la première fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, je t'ai exprimé du mieux que je pouvais tout ce que je ressentais pour toi. Aujourd'hui, je vais faire exactement la même en prononçant cette simple phrase : Je t'aime. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Depuis ces dix-sept dernières années mon amour n'a en réalité fait que s'accroitre pour toi. Malgré nos drames, nos erreurs, mes erreurs, je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir un amour immense pour toi qui ne cessera jamais de grandir au fil de ses prochaines années que la seconde chance nous offre. Je t'avais promis de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, je continue de te le promettre. Je continuerai de t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, jusqu'à ce que notre mort nous sépare et même au-delà. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Hermione, c'est à votre tour, dit le mage.

-Drago, lorsque nous avons divorcé, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne serai plus jamais heureuse, que c'en était fini du bonheur et que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer parce que je n'avais aimé qu'une fois et que je n'aimerai qu'une fois. Je n'aime que toi. Je n'osais pas imaginer, espérer qu'on puisse un jour avoir cette seconde chance que la vie nous offrait après les drames que nous avons traversé. Nous allons nous y accrocher et préserver cette chance que nous avons afin de protéger notre amour et notre famille. Je t'aime Drago, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Quelques invités pleuraient dans l'assemblée, en particulier les deux mères heureuses de voir leur enfants réunis à nouveau et surtout relâchant la pression monstre qu'elles avaient accumulé depuis près de deux semaines.

La question leur fut enfin posé et à laquelle les mariés répondirent par un « oui » libérateur avant d'échanger les alliances qu'Helena leur apporta. Elle eut droit à un bisou de ses deux parents avant de retourner à sa place entre Victoria et Eliott. Leurs alliances étaient toujours les mêmes à la différence que la date du second mariage avait été ajouté à la première date. Hermione trembla lorsque Drago la mit à son doigt et elle pleura littéralement lorsque le mage dit qu'il pouvait enfin l'embrasser.

Tout le monde applaudit chaleureusement la célébration d'un amour qui était pur et serait éternel.

Helena les regarda s'embrasser, heureuse de ce dénouement et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ces deux dernières années ponctuées de rêves qui semblaient si réels dans lesquels Callum venait lui rendre visite pour lui dire que tout finirait pas s'arranger. Tout était en train de s'arranger. Et elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur que son petit frère était quelque part là-haut, en train d'assister au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

 **000**

Elle avait arraché la page du journal et l'avait froissé avant de la balancer au sol après avoir lu cet article en page sept. C'était elle qui normalement aurait dû écrire cet article sur ce couple que tout le monde adulait et qu'elle avait en horreur. Mais Philomena avait fait des erreurs. Elle avait pensé comme toujours, qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait. Drago Malefoy, un nom d'une grande famille de sang pur et donc le prestige qui allait avec et qu'elle méritait tant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé était qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans un triangle amoureux dont elle aurait forcément subit les dommages collatéraux. Et maintenant elle était là, sans emploi depuis quatre mois (Drago avait mis ses menaces à exécution) prête à quitter le pays pour tenter sa chance ailleurs où elle n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Drago Maleoy, Hermione Granger et de leurs enfants Helena et Callum. Jamais.

Philomena prit sa valise et se dirigea vers les rues commerçantes du Chemin de Traverse. Elle passa à côté d'un restaurant où se trouvait en terrasse un homme qui lui aussi avait lu l'article de la page sept, mais qui à la différence de Philomena, plia la Gazette pour la poser en bout de table. Il leva la tête et adressa un sourire à la personne qui s'assit à côté de lui avec le même sourire.

-Tout va bien Stanley ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, tout va bien.

Stanley embrassa la jolie moldue qui était à côté de lui et avec qui il était depuis déjà près de cinq mois et sirota sa bieraubeurre en souhaitant tout le bonheur possible à Drago et Hermione Malefoy.

 **000**

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Hermione et Drago sont remariés** pour le meilleur et le pire, on ose l'espérer. **Lucius** a donné une petite gifle à son fils, mais rien de douloureux, juste un avertissement. **Helena** était sur les nerfs comme ses grand-mères.

 **Ginny** et **Pansy** ont « parlé » et se sont dit les choses, surtout Pansy. Ginny n'a pas pu s'empêcher de réagir et franchement je la comprends, même si elle n'est pas la mieux placée et est loin d'être le moment. **Hermione** soumet des interrogations à **Harry** qui lui font peur, le pauvre. Mais il se fait une raison.

Et il y a un petit passage de **Philomena** et **Stanley** pour voir où ils en sont dans leur vie.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

 **Le prochain chapitre** **sera l'Epilogue.** Déjà. Snif, snif… :'(

A samedi !

 **Gouline971**


	45. Epilogue

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Et voilà que nous y sommes.** C'est le tout dernier chapitre de la fiction. **L'épilogue.** Après 45 semaines (ou presque). Ca parait long dit comme ça, mais le temps est passé tellement vite. J'ai du mal à y croire.

Je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Ash**_ : Une grossesse surprise ? Le mariage était déjà pas si mal, non ? Merci pour la review !

 _ **Linda**_ : Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Le truc avec Harry et Ginny, ce que les mensonges les rongent. Ginny a menti et Harry a menti par omission. Pour Pansy, le changement a lieu parce qu'on passe d'une Pansy d'un point de vu externe, à une Pansy qu'on d'un point vu plus interne. Il y a la Pansy "en société" et la Pansy dans l'intimité avec a son malêtre qui a été dévoilé au grand jour.

 _ **Ahlala**_ : Tu verras bien pour l'Epilogue. Merci pour la review !

 _ **Cecile** _ : Hello ! De rien pour le Brexit :) Oui, les préparatifs c'est quelque chose. Surtout avec un délai de deux semaines. Lucius a lancé un petit avertissement à son fils adoré. - Il fallait que j'écrive ce face à face entre Ginny et Pansy. Elles ne s'étaient pas vraiment affrontées jusque là. Pansy a enfin pu lui dire sa façon de penser. Il fallait que je montre Philomena et Stanley au moins une fois. - Pour cette histoire de fiction, la réponse sera à la fin du chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour la review !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 45 : Epilogue**_

 **Septembre 2018**

Le quai 9 ¾ de King's Cross était en effervescence comme à son habitude en ce 1e Septembre. Ça allait dans tous les sens. Des parents qui couraient après leurs enfants, pressés de revoir leurs camarades, aux parents qui trainaient leurs enfants en pleur qui voulaient aller à Poudlard mais n'avaient pas encore l'âge.

Heureusement parmi ces familles, on pouvait en trouver quelques unes qui ne transpiraient pas le stress, les pleurs et les cris, comme la famille Malefoy dont leur fille Helena entrait en quatrième année à Poudlard.

-Donc tu as compris ma chérie ? C'est la dernière ligne droite avant la cinquième année et les BUSE.

-Oui maman, soupira Helena pour la énième fois.

-Hermione tu n'as pas arrêté avec ça de toutes les vacances, lui dit Drago. Laisse-la un peu tranquille.

-Mais il faut bien qu'Helena comprenne que la quatrième année est tout aussi importante que la cinquième.

-Et que la sixième est tout aussi importante que la septième ? Je connais la musique. Helena est une très bonne élève qui a toujours rapporté de bonnes notes à la maison et qui a toujours été major de sa promo. Pourquoi ça changerait cette année ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers sa fille qui lui faisait un large sourire pour approuver ce que son père disait. Elle serait toujours la première de son année même si la bibliothèque était en feu.

-En revanche la chose à laquelle tu dois faire attention, c'est le regard des garçons. Au moindre contact suspect, tu envoies un sort bien placé suivi d'un coup de poing à la Granger.

-Drago !

-Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables tous les deux, soupira Helena.

-Eh mais regardez qui voilà ! La plus belle créature Malefoy qui existe sur cette terre !

Victoria s'avança vers la famille Malefoy embrassant Helena, Drago et Hermione avant de se précipiter vers la poussette qui était au milieu d'eux et de prendre la-dite créature : Demeter, beau bébé de six mois, bien trop heureux d'être enfin dans les bras de quelqu'un.

-Tu sais que tu es le plus beau garçon qui existe de tout l'univers ? Bien sûr que tu le sais, sinon tu ne me ferais pas un si beau sourire.

Victoria aurait pu étouffer Demeter sous les bisous si ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait sans arrêt.

-Doucement avec mon petit frère, dit Helena.

-Jalouse, répliqua Victoria. Allez, dis au revoir maman, au revoir papa, au revoir Nana. Moi je vais chez les Serpentard avec Vicky chérie. Maman, papa, ça y est j'ai un petit frère ! clama Victoria en s'éloignant des Malefoy alors que Demeter faisait un au revoir à ses parents.

-Faites des gosses et ils vous poignardent dans le dos dès le berceau, soupira Drago.

-Que veux-tu, ton fils n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien, dit Harry en arrivant vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Et pour une fois qu'un Malefoy est mignon, il peut bien en profiter. Quoi que ça doit être le côté Granger qui en est la raison, puisque tous tes bébés ont toujours été mignons.

-Tu es adorable Harry, dit Hermione.

-Toujours avec toi. Pas avec lui.

-Non, tu ne seras pas le parrain de mon fils, lui dit Drago.

-Et tu choisiras qui, hein ?

-Moi, fit Ron en bombant le torse.

-Rêve Weasley. Les Malefoy n'auront jamais de Weasley pour parrain ou marraine.

-Chéri, tu es au courant que Ginny est la marraine d'Helena, lui rappela Hermione.

-Ginny est une Potter, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens, lança Ron en partant.

-Ouais, c'est mon nom de famille, et alors ? lança Drago. Non, Londubat sera le parrain de mon fils. Comme ça il sera obligé de me choisir pour son deuxième enfant.

-Pas sûre que Neville accepte ce chantage, dit Pansy en arrivant. Daphné ne serait pas contre mais elle change d'avis toutes les trente secondes en ce moment et s'énerve pour un rien. Tu as donc toutes tes chances, Harry.

-Un bébé de dix-huit mois, une grossesse de cinq mois et des parents qui mettent leur nez partout, il y a de quoi finir dingue, soupira Lavande en s'éloignant.

-Je sais que j'ai toutes mes chances avec Hermione, répondit Harry. Mais avec lui là, ça va être dur. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'il change d'avis ?

-Lui offrir un château, répondit Blaise en se rapprochant de Pansy.

-Un château, murmura Harry. La maison des Black, ça t'intéresse Malefoy ?

-Harry ! s'offusqua Hermione. Tu serais prêt à donner la maison de Sirius au plus offrant pour être le parrain de Demeter ?

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un bébé Hermione, répondit Harry. J'adore les bébés.

-Eh ! fit Drago véxé. Je ne suis pas le plus offrant, je suis ton mari ! Et de toute façon, je n'en veux pas de sa baraque en ruine !

-Ma baraque en ruine comme tu dis, est la demeure des Black dans laquelle ta propre mère a passé une partie de son enfance et où Helena viendra se réfugier avec son copain parce que tu seras trop sur son dos.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Drago les bras croisées. Je n'en veux pas de ta baraque en ruine. Attends quoi ? Tu viens de dire quoi à propos de ma fille ? Tu sais quelque chose, Potter ?

-Moi ? Non…, le nargua-t-il.

Le regard de Drago se rétrécit légèrement pour lancer des éclairs en direction à Harry qui le nargua ouvertement.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, insista Drago. Et Helena n'ira jamais fricoter avec n'importe quel sorcier de cette planète parce que je les aurais tué avant qu'ils osent poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle. Donc, garde ta baraque en ruine.

Vexé, Harry lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus.

-Ben alors Potter ? On va aller se plaindre à sa femme ? se moqua Blaise.

-Tu as tout compris, dit-il.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas la mienne, ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner. Pansy fut la seule à l'entendre et le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à recommencer ce genre de remarque.

-Harry, reviens ! fit Hermione en riant. Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui porte la culotte ! C'est moi qui décide !

-Ben vas-y, crie-le un peu plus fort. Ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un lieu public, répliqua Drago alors qu'Harry faisait un signe de main de l'air de dire « Cause toujours tu m'intéresse ».

 **000**

-Elle t'a encore volé ton petit frère ? dit Eliott à Helena.

-Oui, après Poussière...

-T'inquiète, fit Cassie

Elle alla vers Victoria, discuta un peu et n'attendit pas longtemps pour que Demeter aille dans ses bras et fasse un « au revoir » de la main à Victoria.

-Eh ! Tu viens de me piquer mon amoureux !

-Menteuse… Aux dernières nouvelles ton amoureux n'a pas six mois.

Victoria s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de Sam Potter derrière elle. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et attendit qu'il se mette face à elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas d'amoureux, répliqua-t-elle.

-Les nouvelles changent, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos.

Victoria croisa les regards d'Helena et Eliott qui se moquaient d'elle ouvertement. Demeter continuait de lui dire au revoir, cette fois-ci dans les bras de sa sœur. Mais ce manège n'échappa pas non plus à quatre intéressés qui n'étaient nul autre que les parents et Victoria et Sam : Ginny, Harry, Pansy et Blaise.

-Mais c'est que tu rougis, Vicky ? la charria Helena.

-Non je ne rougis pas ! Pourquoi je rougirai ? Je n'ai aucune raison de rougir ! Je ne suis pas rouge !

-Ecarlate, renchérit Eliott.

-Laissez-moi tranquille tous les deux ! Je ne rougis pas !

-L'année ne fait que commencer Vicky ! Tu auras encore le temps de rougir ! se moqua Helena alors qu'elle alla vers ses parents.

 **000**

-Allez les enfants, il est temps de monter dans le train ! annonça Ginny.

Tous les enfants serrèrent leurs parents dans leur bras.

-Passe une bonne année ma chérie, dit Hermione à sa fille.

-Oui maman.

-Et n'oublie pas : Sort, coup de poing et coup de pied pour assurer le tout. Et si ça ne marche toujours pas, coup de manche à balai entre les deux jambes.

-Oui papa, dit-elle alors qu'Hermione fusillait son mari du regard. Au revoir bébé Demeter. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, tu sais.

Helena fit un bisou à son petit frère qui commença à lui faire un au revoir en souriant. Mais il perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant sa sœur s'éloigner pour de bon et commença à pleurer dans les bras de sa mère en remarquant qu'elle ne revenait pas. Helena se retourna en lui envoyant un dernier bisou. Mais Demeter s'en fichait, il voulait sa sœur, pas un vulgaire bisou qui était invisible en plus de ça !

-Allez, avance petit aiglon. Demeter va bien arrêter de pleurer, dit Ciaran derrière elle.

-J'espère bien, soupira-t-elle.

-Donne-moi ta valise. Tu l'air de lutter là.

-Non ça va aller. Tu portes déjà celle de Lyra.

-Oui je sais. Ma bonté me perdra, que veux-tu. Donne-la moi.

-Merci, dit Helena en souriant. T'es adorable.

-Oui, ça m'arrive, plaisanta-t-il.

Ciaran lui adressa également un sourire et monta dans le train avec sa valise et celle de Lyra qu'il tira également.

-Théo, si ton fils touche à ma fille, il aura affaire à moi, prévint Drago.

-Et toi si tu touches à mon fils, je te massacre, répondit Théo.

-Les garçons, la violence n'a jamais été la solution, dit calmement Luna en ne lâchant pas ses enfants des yeux.

-Va dire ça à Mrs Coup de Poing dans le nez qui a pour fille Miss Grosse Gifle, marmonna Théo.

-Ca va vraiment nous poursuivre ce truc, chuchota Hermione à Drago.

-Au moins tout le monde saura qu'on ne touche pas aux Malefoy, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Demeter râla dans les bras de sa mère, réclamant lui aussi des bisous.

Les parents se tournèrent vers le train qui lâcha ses premières vapeurs annonçant le départ. Tous les enfants étaient aux fenêtres agitant leurs mains pour un dernier au revoir. Le train démarra, quittant progressivement le quai de la voie 9 ¾ , laissant des parents au bord des larmes pour certain. Hermione se cala dans les bras de Drago sentant soudainement le coup de blues arriver. Elle avait eu toujours du mal à se faire à cet éloignement de plusieurs mois avec sa fille. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis un an. Elle ne se retrouverait plus seul chez-elle à attendre la mort dans l'âme le retour d'Helena. Elle était à présent avec Drago et Demeter, sa famille réunie, reconstruite et enfin heureuse.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago. Sentant son regard sur lui, il tourna également la tête vers elle, lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, puis embrassa son second fils qui avait également un sourire éclatant après ses pleurs.

Oui, elle pouvait vraiment le dire à présent. Ils étaient heureux.

 **000**

* * *

 **And they lived happily ever after !**

 **La fiction a touché à sa fin.** Ca me fait vraiment bizarre. Je me rappelle encore du jour où j'en ai eu l'idée il y a un an et demi et ce jour de Septembre où j'ai commencé à écrire le tout premier chapitre en me demandant si ça allait vraiment plaire. **Et maintenant c'est terminé :'(**

 **Je tenais à remercier** , toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews dans la fiction : Que ce soit du début jusqu'à la fin ou en cours de route. Les personnes qui ont eu la patience d'attendre l'évolution du couple Dramione sans fuir la tristesse et le malheur qu'ils traversaient. Merci à toutes ces personnes qui ont cru en mon histoire et qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour m'encourager et me faire sourire.

 **Quant aux lecteurs fantômes** (personnes qui lisent et passent leur chemin sans se manifester ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois), parce que je sais qu'il y en a, et ils sont mille fois plus nombreux que les personnes qui écrivent des reviews, j'ose espérer que parmi vous ne se trouvent pas des personnes ayant l'intention d'écrire une fiction pour laquelle elles auraient l'audace de se plaindre de ne pas recevoir de reviews et surtout d'en réclamer. C'est tout ce que j'ai à leur dire ! (toute personne ayant laissé ne serait-ce qu'une review avant jusque-là n'est pas concerné par ce message)

 **Pour certain d'entre vous,** je vous avais dit que j'annoncerai aujourd'hui si j'écrirai une suite ou pas. La réponse, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas. J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais je n'ai pas pris de décision définitive, difinitive.

 **Cependant je vais vous mettre quelques faits à propos de cette fiction. Pas grands-chose.**

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, **Drago et Hermione** ont eu un petit garçon, **Demeter**. Il sera un vrai un petit chenapan et un vrai petit Malefoy avec le caractère qui va avec.

- **Neville a demandé Daphné en mariage** le lendemain de Noël 2017 dans le salon de leur nouvelle maison. Ils se sont mariés durant l'été 2018, juste avant l'épilogue. Ils auront un deuxième enfant. ce sera un garçon : **Devlin**. Contre toute attente, Mrs Greengrass deviendra gaga de ses petits-enfants. **Noreen** ira à Serpentard et Devlin à Gryffondor.

- **Ninon** ira à Serpentard et **Lyra** ira à Serdaigle. **Demeter** sera un futur Serpentard.

- **Helena et Ciaran** vont se fréquenter. **Sam et Victoria** également. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps en revanche.

- **Sam** sera attrapeur professionnel. **Victoria** travaillera avec son père (je ne sais pas à quel poste). **Helena** travaillera au département de la Justice et gravira les échelons par elle-même. **Ciaran** deviendra guérisseur.

- **Elliot** sera journaliste comme sa mère et aura pour ambition d'ouvrir son propre magazine de sport. Il se révèlera être gay, je pense.

- **Ginny et Harry** auront du répit. La thérapie aura été bénéfique pour eux. Cependant ils reprendront les conflits par la suite à cause des "frasques" de leurs enfants. En particulier les garçons. Certains événements les pousseront à se rappeler du passé et provoquera des tensions entre eux. Tentions qu'il y aura également chez **Pansy et Blaise** par effet papillon.

 **Voilà. Je crois que c'est tout.**

C'est donc ici que l'on se quitte...

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances** et vous dis un gros merde pour les résultats de vos examens. Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à bientôt au détour d'un chapitre écrit ou lu :)

Comme toujours, pour les personnes qui souhaiteraient me suivre sur les réseaux sociaux vous pouvez me trouver sur **Twitter** ( **Siscie_R** ) et/ou sur **Instagram** ( **siscie_971** )

 **Bisous à tous!**

 **Gouline971**


End file.
